Vinculum et angelus lapsus
by Rosirinoa
Summary: Susanna sabía sobre secuestros, organizaciones criminales, hechos sobrenaturales y demonios sólo por la televisión, el cine o algún libro, pero jamás esperó vivirlo en carne propia; mucho menos de la mano de un sexy demonio que le ofrece un contrato difícil de rechazar, y después de enterarse que el oscuro pasado de su familia la persigue. [SebastianxOC] [WilliamxOC]
1. Pactum

1.- Pactum

Las altas horas de la madrugada se notaban en el oscuro de la noche sin luna y una bodega en las afueras de la ciudad servía como escondite para una grupo de delincuentes; ente ellos había asesinos a sueldo, secuestradores y narcotraficantes que eran parte de una organización más grande. Todos ellos bebían mientras esperaban una llamada por parte de alguno de sus jefes notificándoles qué hacer con la chica que habían secuestrado aquella tarde.

Era una muchahca joven, de unos veintitantos. Su nombre era Susanna y había sido golpeada de manera brutal. Manchas de sangre ensuciaban su castaño cabello y sus oscuros ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Se preguntaba cómo había llegado ahí, a ese oscuro cuarto que olía a sangre y estupefacientes. Estaba amarrada de pies y manos con cintillos de plástico que le lastimaban las muñecas, dejando marcas rojas sobre su bronceada piel. Comenzaba a creer que ese era el fin y lo que más le preocupaba era dejar solo a su padre, con la angustia que debía sentir en esos momentos, al ver que no había regresado a casa. Entonces, recordó la serie de eventos extraños que habían ocurrido en las últimas semanas…

Siempre había sido un paranoica sin razón aparente; tenía un sexto sentido que la ponía alerta ante cualquier anomalía a su alrededor, pero la situación había empeorado en los últimos meses, sobre todo porque comenzó a tener sueños extraños y recurrentes, de los cuales se despertaba con sobresalto e incluso después de eso creía ver cosas extrañas dentro de su cuarto. No pasaba todas las noches, así que nunca le prestó mayor atención, pero cuando salía a la calle sus ojos parecían engañarla porque al ver de reojo a su alrededor, en ocasiones podía observar por breves instantes a una persona que la miraba. Era muy extraño, pero se hizo a la idea de que era producto de su imaginación, además tenía demasiadas cosas por las que preocuparse como para estar soñando despierta con algo que la perseguía.

Eso pensó hasta que un día, unas horas antes de encontrarse con sus amigos para ir al cine, decidió pasar por algo de beber a un café que había cerca del lugar. Era uno de esos cafés-bares que había en el centro de la ciudad donde vivía y al que le gustaba ir a leer por las tardes mientras bebía una cerveza.

Se sentó en una de las mesas y se apresuró a sacar un libro de su bolsa, cuando una voz masculina le habló.

-Edgar Allan Poe… ¿no le dan pesadillas en la noche, señorita? –era una voz sutil y con tono educado. De inmediato, Susanna volteó a ver de quién se trataba. Algo de la pregunta le resultó extraño; había tenido muchas pesadillas últimamente y estaba segura de que no eran por leer cuentos y novelas.

-No. Disfruto mucho de… -hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar, un silencio obligado tras ver al hombre que estaba frente a ella, vestido por completo de negro- …este tipo de historias -era un hombre alto, delgado y de cabello negro, arreglado con un estilo que parecía ser moderno, como de un cantante de rock y mismo que le llegaba a la altura del cuello.

-Ya veo… ¿le molesta si me siento? –hizo una pausa sólo para asegurarse de que la chica accediera, pero él ya sabía que era prácticamente imposible que se negara a su petición, debido a sus artimañas de demonio.

-Adelante… -Susanna bajó su libro. Después de todo no podría seguir leyendo, ya que había sido interrumpida por el misterioso hombre que la observaba con atención mientras se sentaba. Sus ojos estaban clavados en la chica. Eran cafés, pero el tono era casi rojizo, una característica muy poco usual y que llamaba la atención al contrastar con su pálido color de piel. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica y no pudo mirarlo a los ojos por más de un instante. Algo en él parecía que no encajaba del todo. Casi de inmediato una mesera se acercó para ofrecerles la carta con una actitud coqueta hacia el hombre de negro.

-Gracias… yo quiero un vaso con agua y… -volteó a ver a Susanna- para la señorita una cerveza… ¿de cuál quiere? –por un momento la chica se quedó atónita ¿acaso era una de esas tácticas para ligarse a una chica?... había algo en ese hombre que le llamaba la atención y su voz interna le decía que le siguiera la corriente.

-Corona, por favor –la mesera anotó en su libreta y se alejó- disculpa, pero…¿quién eres?

-Oh… le ruego disculpe mi falta de modales. Mi nombre es… -hizo una pequeña sonrisa pícara, como si recordara algo que le hiciera gracia- Sebastian Michaelis.

-Oh… así que no eres de este país –otra vez evitó su mirada y se fijó en su ropa: unos pantalones de color negro que parecían hechos a la medida y hacían juego con sus botas altas del mismo color. También llevaba una moderna chamarra de cuero que olía tan fino como su calidad, con el cierre a un costado y abrochado hasta unos centímetros por debajo de su cuello, dejando ver su pálida piel detrás de la oscura camisa.

-Me temo que no. En realidad… -hizo una pausa, como si tratara de simplificar la explicación- digamos que vengo de Inglaterra. De hecho, la he estado buscando por un largo tiempo, señorita –entonces, Susanna comenzó a sentir una vibra extraña proveniente de Sebastian; algo inexplicable y que le erizaba la piel. Ese no era un hombre común y corriente, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, la mesera llegó con lo que habían pedido- Gracias –le sonrió con amabilidad a la mesera y se acercó un poco más a la chica que estaba sentada frente a el- y como le decía… por fin la pude encontrar.

-Creo que te equivocaste de persona.

-No. Se lo aseguro. Sé que usted es Susanna Serafer, última descendiente de tal familia y la primera mujer después de casi cien años –Sebastian dijo con seriedad, pero la chica comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué? -seguía riendo- estás confundiendo con alguien más… o ¿es esto una broma? ¿un intento fallido de secuestro exprés?

-No, señorita. Usted es esa persona y tengo algo para probarlo –metió la mano a su chamarra negra, sacando un folder con muchas hojas dentro. Parecía ser un expediente de esos que salen en las películas de detectives- si lee esto, se convencerá de que no miento. No he venido hoy con la esperanza de que me crea, pero estoy seguro de que con el tiempo se dará cuenta de que es verdad. Tómelo, no pasa nada. Se lo puede llevar, yo tengo una copia y he memorizado todos los datos que hay ahí… además, en menos de una hora tendrá que irse a reunir con sus amigos y no creo que le dé tiempo de leer todo el informe para entonces.

-¿Qué dice? –ella se alarmó de verdad- ¿cómo sabe que…? ¿me ha estado siguiendo?

-Relájese. No pienso hacerle nada… tan solo estoy cumpliendo con la última voluntad de su abuelo, quien me envió hasta aquí para buscarla.

-Sí claro –Susanna adoptó una actitud cínica mientras tomaba de su cerveza- mi abuelo, que de seguro me está buscando y…

-Aunque no lo crea, así es… en realidad el señor Richard ya murió, y el encargado de buscarla soy yo… -se acercó más y dijo en voz baja- ¿alguna vez se ha preguntado qué fue de su familia biológica?

-¿Pero cómo…? –esta vez sí se asustó la chica y sintió que su sangre se había congelado; ella era adoptada y sólo su familia sabía de ello. Nadie más tenía información de cómo había sido todo, ya que lo mantenían en secreto y la única persona que podía haberle dicho algo, ya había muerto.

-Todo está aquí –Sebastian señaló el folder- le recomiendo que lo lea y… yo la buscaré en un par de días para hablar con usted –se recargó en el asiento y sonrió con satisfacción. Parecía como si encontrara divertido ver la angustia de la chica.

-Yo….- tomó el folder y lo metió en su mochila mientras sentía la fija mirada de aquel hombre misterioso sobre ella. Empezaba a sentirse más intranquila, pero antes de poder hacer o decir algo, sonó su el celular.

-Al parecer ya se tiene que marchar, sus amigos la buscan. Descuide, yo pago la cuenta. La veré después –sonrió con amabilidad e hizo un gesto cordial con la cabeza mientras la chica se apresuraba a salir del lugar. Ese encuentro no le había agradado para nada.

Era una de esas experiencias que pasan en las películas, no a una persona ordinaria, cosa que lo hacía más aterrador, sin mencionar al extraño sujeto. La salida con sus amigos había sido ideal para olvidarse de esa experiencia con el extraño hombre de negro, pero cuando llegó a su casa tuvo una corazonada; un presentimiento de que debía estar preparada y entonces comenzó a leer el documento en su cuarto.

Era un extenso informe sobre una familia en particular y que, según los alegatos de aquel hombre, era la suya. Todo era demasiado irreal como para creerlo y los datos que alcanzó a leer le impresionaron de tal modo que decidió arrumbarlo en el fondo de su armario, ahí donde nadie lo pudiese encontrar y fuese olvidado con el pasar de los días, pero el rostro del misterioso sujeto de cabello negro no desaparecía de su cabeza.

Un par de días después, una noche de cuarto menguante cuando Susanna caminaba hacia su casa, se topó con otro recordatorio de aquel encuentro. Venía de visitar a una amiga y decidió ir a pie hacia su casa en vez de usar el automóvil, a fin de cuentas no estaba tan lejos y los paseos nocturnos le encantaban. Se puso sus audífonos y apretó play en la canción que más le gustaba en ese momento, caminando con paso firme hacia su hogar.

No había ruidos en la calle. Pasaban de las 12 y algunos coches se escuchaban a lo lejos. La chica estaba sola y la luna brillaba con claridad en el oscuro cielo, justo sobre ella. Hacía frio pero el aire le traía sensaciones desconocidas y agradables, como si estuviera a la expectativa de algo.

-No debería caminar sola en la noche…

-¡Dios mío! –pudo exclamar justo después de dar un brinco hacia un lado después del sobresalto. Era Sebastian que de repente apareció junto a ella. Vestía por completo de negro, pero esta vez llevaba un traje elegante con un pequeño grabado en la oscura corbata y un patrón estilo gótico por todo el saco. Su piel lucía más blanca que la primera vez que lo vio y Susanna llegó a pensar que incluso podría tratarse de un vampiro. Había algo sobrenatural en él.

-No, me temo que no podría estar más equivocada… -dijo con una voz seductora.

-Muy gracioso…. ¿por qué me sigues?... es perturbador –dijo Susanna mientras guardaba su celular en la bolsa trasera del pantalón y agarraba con fuerza las llaves. Tal vez podría herir a ese tipo si se aceraba demasiado, pero si su intuición era correcta, eso no sería suficiente para detenerlo.

-Le ruego me disculpe. No era mi intención asustarla, pero no debería andar sola por la noche… hay más gente que la busca y sus intenciones no son nada buenas.

-¿Y las tuyas lo son? –alzó la ceja inquisitivamente.

-Tampoco, pero soy su mejor opción –él sonrió con malicia y siguieron caminando en dirección a la casa de la chica- y bien ¿leyó el documento?

-No terminé de leerlo… -dijo ella con frialdad, recordando todos aquellos datos que vio en los papeles, las fechas, nombres, descripción de eventos e historias que narraban las tragedias en esa familia; algo demasiado abrumador para ella.

-Eso es porque aún no está segura de ser usted parte de esa familia... pero tengo en mis manos la prueba de que sí lo es… -tomó unas hojas de su saco- tengo un examen de ADN.

-¿Pero có…? Oh… la cerveza…

-Así es. Después de que se fue, me tomé la libertad de usar esa botella para obtener su ADN y confirmar que verdaderamente era usted… aunque yo ya lo sabía, pero resulta ser un hábito muy molesto en toda su familia el no reconocer las cosas más obvias... –dijo arqueando las cejas.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento…

-Como que sea… -sacudió la cabeza para olvidarse de su comentario- respecto al documento, no tengo razón para interesarme leerlo, esa familia no es mía. Además, tú no eres una persona normal… -lo miró con recelo- ¿qué eres en realidad? –él rió por un momento con un poco de malicia, como si hubiera esperando esa pregunta desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Muy observadora, señorita. Supongo que esa… herencia familiar comienza a despertar… o ¿son meras conjeturas?

-Deja de dar rodeos y contesta mi pregunta.

-Vaya, vaya -volvió a reír- lo haré, pero no porque me lo pida… usted no tienen ningún poder sobre mí en estos momentos –dijo con un tono muy peculiar-contestaré a eso porque me gustaría ver su reacción –en ese momento volteó a verla fijamente con los ojos brillantes, esos que eran propios de su forma natural de demonio, rosados, brillantes y felinos.

Ante esto, ella dio un respingo, pero controló las ganas de salir corriendo. Ese tipo no era un humano y ella no quería ni imaginarse lo que era, sólo se preguntaba en qué se había metido ¿qué clase de familia era la suya? Este sujeto debía tener algo que ver con ellos y de seguro no era nada bueno.

-Olvídalo, no quiero saber. Entre menos me involucre en esto, mejor y déjame sola. No me interesa ser parte de una familia llena de oscuridad y mucho menos si se relaciona con seres extraños como tú.

-Seguro que se va a arrepentir después

-¿Me estás amenazando?... tu tampoco tienes poder sobre mí… -de inmediato se arrepintió de decir eso; el aura de Sebastian cambió y sus ojos de demonio volvieron a mostrarse mientras sonreía.

-En realidad es usted una chica interesante… está bien, la dejaré… pero le sugiero que termine de leer ese documento. Una vez que se asoma a las tinieblas, es imposible que no le sigan. Y tenga cuidado, hay personas que la están buscando.

-Adiós –dijo Susanna intentando abrir la puerta de su casa y el hombre caminó hacia el otro extremo de la calle, no sin antes decir.

-Si alguna vez me necesita, sólo llámeme. Yo acudiré y quizá le ofrezca un trato endemoniadamente tentador.

Dicho esto, Sebastian desapareció, dejando a la chica llena de dudas y con la tentación de terminar de leer el informe, eso sin mencionar el sobresalto que acababa de sentir después de ver esos ojos, esa mirada que no pudo sacar de su mente con tanta facilidad. Parecía que sus presentimientos y pensamientos más oscuros comenzaban a materializarse.

Siempre había vivido con la duda de quiénes eran sus padres, qué tipo de familia biológica tendría y qué parecidos con ellos habría y ahora la respuesta estaba en sus manos, en ese folder lleno de papeles y fotografías que le aterraba abrir en esos momentos. Sin embargo, se armó de valor y terminó de leer los papales esa misma noche.

Todo era fuera de lo común, como si la familia Serapher hubiese salido de una novela de Stephen King. Había una serie de eventos dramáticos que se relacionaban con una sociedad secreta; básicamente este grupo se dedicaba a asesinar a los miembros de la familia desde hacía varias generaciones, aunque no había registro de lo que le había sucedido a los padres de Susanna.

Era una familia acaudalada, socio mayoritario de una compañía farmacéutica de AstraZeneca y con sede en Inglaterra, aunque no se especificaban los detalles.

Ese sujeto, Sebatian Michaellis parecía haber obtenido la información de primera mano, sin embargo eso era imposible: las fotografías y datos eran de principios del siglo XX y el hombre no parecía pasar de los treinta y tantos años. Todo se volvía más confuso e irreal. Además, Susanna comenzó a sentir algo extraño dentro de ella, como si una enorme angustia la invadiera y sus sentidos la traicionaran. Sociedades secretas, persecuciones y un sujeto como Sebastian no podían significar nada bueno, y entonces todas esas teorías conspiracioncitas que volverían paranoico a cualquiera tuvieron más sentido que nunca y la chica deseó con todo su ser que no fuera verdad; que todo ello no la hubiese encontrado, mucho menos alcanzado.

Esa noche no pudo dormir bien. Cada que lograba conciliar el sueño, las pesadillas la atacaban y éstas eran más lúcidas que de costumbre. Símbolos extraños, fuego a su alrededor, sombras observándola y personas que nunca había visto en su vida la juzgaban. Además sintió varias veces que hablaba con alguien, pero sorprendentemente al otro día amaneció sin cansancio, como si hubiera dormido doce horas seguidas; quizás era tiempo de visitar al neurólogo...

El transcurso del día fue demasiado normal y cotidiano. Asistió a clases de alemán, comió con su papá y por la tarde salió a hacer algunas diligencias domésticas, pero cuando regresó a casa, justo al bajar del auto y sacar las llaves de la entrada, sintió como un brazo la rodeaba de la cintura mientras una mano le tapaba la boca con cinta gris. Intentó zafarse y en el proceso logró golpear a uno de ellos y enterrarle un bolígrafo a otro, pero todo fue en vano; eran tres tipos que intentaban inmovilizarla y al final terminaron por golpearla para dejarla inconsciente.

Cuando por fin despertó, estaba amarrada a una silla, con el cuerpo adolorido y en un cuarto oscuro donde sólo se podía ver a escasos metros de donde colgaba un foco parpadeante. No pasó mucho para que uno de los hombres que la raptó se acercara y le diera dos golpes en la cara sin razón alguna.

-El jefe dijo que no debíamos matarte… pero no dijo nada de que te golpeáramos o te rompiéramos unos cuantos huesos. Esto va a dejar cicatriz… -dijo un hombre alto y corpulento mientras señalaba la venda manchada de sangre en el brazo.

-Supongo que podemos divertirnos con ella –dijo otra voz justo detrás de Susanna, quien estaba muy asustada y confundida, pero no podía hablar debido a la cinta.

-¿Qué dices?... no te entiendo- se buró el primer hombre- déjame ayudarte –le arrancó de un solo movimiento la cinta y le partió el labio al hacerlo- mucho mejor.

-Si lo que quieren es un rescate, mi familia no tiene dinero…

-¿Qué no tiene dinero? –una voz femenina se escuchó del otro lado del cuarto- tonterías… pero eso no importa ahora, nos han pagado muy bien por secuestrarte, al parecer tu familia le robó algo a nuestro jefe y ahora lo quiere de vuelta.

-No sé de qué hablan… mi familia…

-Tu familia no es lo que tú crees que es… desde luego, hablamos de tu familia biológica, los otros idiotas que te adoptaron no nos importan.

-No los llames así –dijo con un hilo de voz

-Miren, ahora quiere hacerse la importante… yo tengo el control aquí ¿entiendes? –uno de los hombres se acercó y la golpeó en el rostro.

-Cuidado, el jefe la quiere viva. No sé para qué, si de todas formas la va a matar –al escuchar eso Susanna se alarmó y comenzó a sudar. Parecía que todo estaba perdido- lamento que tu familia haya muerto en vano por protegerte… no es que sea algo fuera de lo común, claro está, pero nunca entenderé ese estúpido instinto maternal –la mujer se acercó a la chica y la observó- ¿no sabes nada de lo que pasó?

-¿Tu lo sabes? –los recuerdos del informe le llegaron a la mente. Todo estaba detallado… todo menos lo que sucedió con sus padres. Esa parte del informe era muy vaga y no cuadraba para nada con la versión que su familia adoptiva le había dicho. La angustia la invadía y le dolía todo el cuerpo.

-¿Qué si lo sé? –comenzó a reír- ¡Yo los maté! –los ojos de Susanna se abrieron como platos al escuchar eso. Nunca conoció a sus verdaderos padres; su concepto de ellos no era del todo bueno, pero aun así escuchar eso de viva voz de la asesina era espeluznante, incluso para ella, quien procuraba dejar las cuestiones violentas en las películas de acción o libros de terror-Como te dijimos antes, ustedes tienen algo que le pertenece a nuestro jefe… y llevamos tiempo tras ustedes, pero tus padres lograron esconderte antes de que los pescáramos.

-¿Esconderme? –estaba más confundida que nunca y algo la tenía mareada, nublándole el pensamiento. De seguro la habían drogado.

-Es evidente que no entiendes nada…- se burló la mujer de ojos verdes- sólo para que no te quedes con la duda te lo diré. Llevábamos tiempo tras tu padre y cuando por fin lo pudimos rastrear hasta este país, muy lejos de casa, descubrimos que tenía una pareja e incluso una hija, pero cuando los tuvimos en nuestras manos, en ese mismo lugar donde estás ahora, tú hacías falta ¿lo recuerdas, John?

-Como si hubiera sido ayer- se acercó- tu mamá gritaba de placer cuando estuve con ella.

-¡Qué asco! –fue lo único que pudo decir Susanna después de escuchar tal atrocidad.

-Descuida, tu y yo la pasaremos igual de bien –John sonrió, mostrando sus dientes amarillos y la mujer de cabello castaño se interpuso entre él y la chica cautiva.

-Sí, sí, puedes divertirte lo que quieras, pero antes quiero que sufra un poco con la historia –hizo una pausa y miró directo a los ojos de la chica- los torturamos durante dos días y nunca dijeron dónde te habían escondido.

-Tu padre fue el primero en morir –dijo el otro hombre que había permanecido silencioso por un rato- murió a golpes. Una desgracia, porque no pudimos vender sus órganos en el mercado negro…

-Así es, y tu madre duró medio día más que él y nunca nos dijeron qué había pasado contigo. Al menos pudimos deshacernos de ellos, pero nos tomó más de 20 años encontrarte y en unas horas desaparecerás de este mundo. Ah, y no te preocupes por tu padre adoptivo. Tenemos planes para él también… mientras tanto, festejemos, hoy podemos celebrar nuestra victoria sobre la familia Serafer. Te dejaremos un rato sola, para que medites sobre la inutilidad de tu existencia… pero cuando regresemos, te llevaremos con el jefe.

Todos salieron del cuarto y Susanna no supo qué pensar. En cuestión de días su vida había cambiado. Parecía como si todo lo que consideraba cierto y seguro se desvanecía poco a poco. Nunca creyó tener un pasado que la persiguiera, mucho menos que la pusiera en una situación así y eso sin mencionar la historia de sus padres, a quienes despreció por tanto tiempo. De repente, sintió un gran enojo por todo lo que estaba pasando. El dolor en su cuerpo era punzante y comenzaba a sentir nauseas por el mareo y somnolencia que tenía, pero la adrenalina causada por el enojo la mantenía despierta y alerta.

Su vida no había sido fácil hasta entonces, pero tampoco se podía quejar; era una vida común y corriente, con eventos desafortunados, alegres, traumáticos y especiales, como cualquier otra persona. Quizás con más recuerdos tristes que los demás, pero nada como lo que parecía ser su verdadera realidad.

Sintió el enojo dentro de sus venas, una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado a tal grado; rabia e impotencia apenas podía describir lo que sentía, y al mismo tiempo se sintió culpable por haber pensado mal de su familia biológica y ser responsable de lo que le pasaría a su padre. Esta vez estaba en grandes problemas y no era capaz de hacer nada…

Minutos después, John entró al cuarto donde Susanna estaba. Tenía una sonrisa perversa y era claro que no tenía buenas intenciones. Llevaba una pequeña caja consigo y Susanna no quería ni imaginarse qué era lo que seguía. Deseo estar muerta. Una salida fácil y rápida, sin remordimientos inmediatos, pero de repente algo dentro de ella se despertó. Algo muy parecido a la ira nacida de su desesperación.

-Mientras sigas viva, el jefe no tiene objeciones con que me divierta un poco contigo –se acercó demasiado al rostro de la chica, que estaba furiosa; de haber podido le hubiera arrancado los ojos.

-Qué asco y que patético que sólo así puedas estar con una chica… -sintió un golpe en la cara

-¡Cállate! … en unos minutos vas a suplicarme por…

-Esto no se va a quedar así… juro que si hoy muero, regresaré así sea del mismo infierno para hacer tu vida miserable.

-Hablas mucho niña –le tapó la boca con una cinta y sacó un cuchillo- me agrada el color de la sangre ¿a ti no? –comenzó a cortar su ropa y a dejar hijos d sangre sobre la piel por donde pasaba la navaja- así me gusta… y ahora, sólo el toque final- tomó la caja que llevaba hacía unos momentos y sacó de ella una jeringa con un líquido rosado- _Deus est mortuum et nos occidimus eum_ … -las palabras resonaron en su cabeza, como si taladraran sus tímpanos y la desesperación comenzara a ahorcarla.

¿Qué eran esas palabras? ¿Una plegaria? ¿Un juramento? Pero rápidamente torno su atención a la jeringa. De seguro era algún tipo de droga para hacerle las cosas aún más "fáciles" a John. Y en cuanto sintió la aguja penetrando en su piel, el odio comenzó a sentirse más intenso en su estómago. Sus manos sudaban y las lágrimas salieron otra vez por sus ojos. Sintió como si una masa de energía se formara en sus entrañas y se pasara a sus brazos; un odio genuino que podría destrozar cualquier cosa y de repente todo cambió a su alrededor; las paredes, el techo e incluso John se veían diferentes, como si se hubiera puesto unos lentes para ver mejor. Lo detalles eran más definidos e incluso había sombras a su alrededor, siluetas oscuras que parecían observarla. No se movían ni hacían nada para ayudarla.

La chica sintió miedo pero el odio dentro de ella era más fuerte; sentirse tan vulnerable e impotente ante tal circunstancia le volvía a llenar los ojos de lágrimas.

" _Lo juro… juro por lo más preciado que los haré pagar. Por mí y por mi familia. Los destruiré así sea que tenga que vender mi alma al diablo"_ pensó y sintió el sabor de la sangre en su boca, producto de uno de los tantos golpes que había recibido ese día.

La droga que le inyectaron comenzaba a hacer efecto y se sentía más alerta que antes; tal vez las sombras eran parte de una alucinación, pero sintió excitación y ansiedad dentro de ella, algo que no era normal. Su corazón se aceleró y estuvo a punto de desmayarse, entonces una voz se escuchó dentro de su cabeza.

-Si así lo deseas, puedo hacer que estas personas desaparezcan; puedo hacer que tus deseos de venganza cumplan.

-Es más que venganza… es odio… repudio y desprecio por esto… por esta estúpida realidad en la que me tocó vivir. Yo nunca lo pedí y no me iré dejándolo ilesos – la voz rió después de que Susanna contestara.

-Eso me gusta…

-Esto es muy enfermo… pero… ¿Cuál es tu precio? –ella preguntó de manera seca, como si fuera otra persona, pero dentro de sí, se sentía como si esa faceta hubiera estado siempre con ella y fuera natural. El miedo había quedado atrás, ahora era el momento de actuar.

-Simplemente su entera existencia, señorita.

-Si tengo que pagar ese precio, entonces no me limitaré a estas personas… es demasiado –el volvió a reír- su muerte no significará nada si hay algo más atrás de ellos. Quiero destrozarlo todo… que se arrepientan de haberme cazado por tanto tiempo. A mí y a mi familia.

-Quizás lo que busca vaya más allá de su imaginación ¿está dispuesta a llevarlo hasta el final?

-No me resigno a ser ultrajada ni a morir por razones que ni siquiera he podido digerir. Debo hacer algo, no quiero que mi vida dependa de estos idiotas.

-Puedo estar a su completa disposición; ser su mayordomo; su mano derecha para alcanzar lo que anhela –su voz era como terciopelo en la mente de Susanna- y cuando cumpla con mi parte del trato…

-Te apoderarás de mi alma ¿no es así?

-Su mortalidad e inmortalidad a cambio de los servicios de un demonio ¿qué dice?

-Acepto… pero… haz que sufran por lo que me han hecho a mí y a mi familia. Quiero que les duela y que sientan los castigos del mismo infierno en este momento.

-Como usted desee –había regocijo en su voz- pero antes debemos sellar el contrato con una marca… entre más concupiscente sea el lugar, más potente será el vínculo.

-En la yugular….

En ese momento, Susanna sintió algo tibio sobre su cuello. Tal vez fue la mano del demonio, pero después de uno instantes, esa sensación cálida empezó a quemarle y después empezó a arder como nada que hubiese sentido antes. Fue un dolor de pocos segundos que le parecieron eternos.

Después de eso, la chica volvió a ver colores a su alrededor, estaba de regresó en la bodega donde estaba encadenada, pero el tipo que tenía encima ya no estaba. Una sombra negra lo aventó hacia el otro lado de la habitación y lo próximo que vio fue un chorro de sangre que se estrelló en la pared. Se oyeron golpes y lamentos a su alrededor; gemidos de angustia y súplicas lúgubres que causarían pesadillas a cualquiera, pero ella no podía ver nada. Tal vez era por el dolor que sentía o por la droga que le acababan de inyectar, pero su espalda se arqueaba en la mesa, intentando zafarse de la mesa y sintiendo un inmenso calor en sus entrañas, un deseo que nunca antes había sentido y que comenzaba a volverla loca con cada segundo, mientras se intensificaba la sensación se regocijaba con los lamentos de esas personas que quisieron hacerle daño.

Tal vez pasaron unos minutos o unas horas… lo último que Susanna pudo ver fue a Sebastian acercándose a ella con una sonrisa maliciosa y una jeringa en la mano. En ese momento creyó que su vida terminaría en manos del demonio que la había traicionado y todo se volvió oscuro; más negro que la noche de luna nueva.

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _ **Pues bien, este es el primer capítulo, apenas comienza todo y prometo que tendrá acción, romance, misterio e incluso ataques de ansiedad, así que continúen al pendiente para las próximas actualizaciones. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre kuroshitsuji y cualquiera queja, sugerencia, jitomatazo, háganmelo saber.**_

 _ **También quiero agradecer a mi beta reader,**_ _ **OneHellOfWritter**_ _ **quien me ha ayudado mucho revisando el fanfic y dando me muchas ideas.**_

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	2. El mismo diablo a su servicio

Capítulo 2. El mismo diablo a su servicio

Cuando Susanna comenzó a despertar, lo primero que sitió fue el cuerpo adolorido y la luz apenas entrando por la cortina de su cuarto. De inmediato reconoció el techo y las sábanas a su alrededor, pero había algo extraño…. Algo que no cuadraba en el ambiente de la habitación y cuando pudo abrir los ojos, además del dolor y la extraña sensación en el cuello, se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola.

-Buenos días señorita ¿cómo se siente? –un sujeto con un traje casual de color negro estaba junto a su cama y le sonreía con gran cordialidad.

-¿Sebastian? –en seguida lo reconoció pero ¿qué rayos?

-No intente levantarse. Debe descansar… -el demonio se acercó a ella e impidió que se levantara. Llevaba con él un vaso con un líquido anaranjado.

-¡Mi papá!...el no debe saber que…-Sebastian la volvió a recostar tras el intento de la chica por salir corriendo del lugar.

-Descuide, le he explicado todo… o al menos la versión oficial y con censura. El cree que soy un enviado de parte de su familia biológica, especialmente despachado para cuidar de usted antes de que herede la empresa.

-La empresa… -se llevó la mano a la frente- esto es demasiado para digerir…. Y además tengo nauseas.

-Es normal, milady… ayer estuvo secuestrada, fue golpeada con brutalidad y estuvo expuesta a por lo menos un par de drogas. Beba esto, es suero. Necesita estar hidratada, la pérdida de sangre la dejó débil.

-¿En qué carajos me he metido? –ella parecía estar muy confundida.

-No piense en eso ahora. Mejor duerma un poco más. Yo le informaré a su padre que se encuentra mejor. Quizá venga a verla, así que… sólo revele la información necesaria, no necesita saber nada del contrato ni… -la miró por un instante- ni de todo lo que sucedió ayer –su voz se volvió sombría.

-Debo estar llena de moretones… y… me duele todo…no quiero que me vea así –hizo una pausa en la que recapacitó sobre lo que había pasado y volteó a ver a Sebastian horrorizada- ¡Eres un demonio!… qué rayos…-se movió hacia el otro extremo de la cama, en posición defensiva- esto no puede estar pasando, no eres una buena persona, ni siquiera eres una persona. Sólo estás aquí por mi alma, no puedo confiar en ti… -Sebastian hizo un intento por hacer que la chica se recostara, pero estaba demasiado alterada y se rehusó a que la tocara. Sin más remedio, se apartó un poco y comenzó a decir.

-Hicimos un contrato y le he ofrecido mi ayuda incondicional. No debe temerme, no le haré daño. Sus órdenes son absolutas y no pretendo lastimarla den ninguna manera –sonrió, mostrando amabilidad e intentando transmitir confianza.

-No te creo –Sebastian rió al escuchar eso y le mostró la marca que estaba en la palma de su mano. Era como un pentagrama de color negro que comenzó a brillar de un color morado oscuro. Sus ojos también brillaron, eran de color rosado intenso, haciendo que su rostro se viera aún más atractivo y aterrador.

-Esta es la firma del contrato. Si no cumplo con las condiciones, el contrato se deshará y… no obtendré lo que quiero –su sonrisa era pícara y dejaba ver unos afilados colmillos- le garantizo que no le haré daño y la cuidaré mientras cumplo mi parte. Ahora… su papá viene en camino, relájese un poco y por nada del mundo se quite esa venda del cuello.

Hasta ese momento Susanna se hizo consciente de que tenía vendas en los brazos, el cuello y los pies. En verdad debía estar hecha un desastre y tan sólo de acordarse le dieron ganas de llorar, pero no le quedó otra opción más que quedarse en silencio y parecer fuerte frente a su padre. Casi de inmediato se escuchó un golpe en la puerta. Instantes antes de que ésta se abriera, Sebastian tomó un par de guantes negros de cuero que le quedaban a la medida y se los puso, ocultando así el sello del contrato y sus uñas negras. Cuando la puerta se abrió el padre de Susanna entró. Estaba muy preocupado por la chica, pero cuando la vio despierta se relajó y la abrazó.

-Creí que no te volvería a ver –el hombre, que era algo mayor, la abrazó y le salieron lágrimas de los ojos. Lo mismo pasó con ella, quien le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Sebastian para que saliera del cuarto.

Minutos más tarde, cuando el momento emocional pasó, Sebastian subió con una charola y sobre esta había una jarra de té y dos tazas puestas de manera impecable. En cuando lo vieron entrar por la puerta del cuarto de Susanna, éste sonrió.

-Les he traído un poco de té -Sebastian comenzó a servir el líquido caliente en las dos tazas, con una gran meticulosidad digna de los más refinados mayordomos europeos. Ahora llevaba un traje formal hecho a la medida con camisa y corbata, todo de color negro, incluyendo los guantes que se había puesto minutos antes. El saco estaba abrochado de uno de sus botones, resaltando su figura y haciéndolo verse más serio y formal.

-Gracias… Sebastian, quiero que me expliques a detalle lo que sucede –preguntó el padre de la chica, con gran preocupación en el rostro mientras Susanna tenía un gesto de angustia; ¿qué podrían explicarle sin que sonara sospechoso? Además el padre no sería fácil de engañar con cualquier excusa.

-Sí señor. Comprendo lo angustiado que se ha de sentir y lo vaga que fue mi explicación con anterioridad. Es por eso que he traído el té, para que se relaje un poco y le pueda contar toda la historia… es posible que toque fibras sensibles pero… -tanto padre como hija escucharon con mucha atención lo que Sebastian estaba punto de decir- Susanna es descendiente de una familia muy importante en Europa; el apellido Serafer quizá no sea muy sonado, pero hoy en día ella es la única descendiente y heredera de "AstraZeneca", una compañía…

-Farmacéutica –interrumpió el padre, muy impresionado con la explicación e intentando hacer conjeturas.

-Así es… hace poco el abuelo de la señorita Susanna… Richard Serafer falleció y yo fui enviado a buscar a su descendencia. Al parecer los padres de la señorita fallecieron al poco tiempo de que ella naciera. Verá, el padre huyó años antes de su nacimiento y vino a este país con el fin de alejarse de ese ambiente en el que vivía en Inglaterra. Tiempo después conoció a una chica, se casaron y tuvieron un hija, pero había demasiados intereses económicos y de poder en juego, así que fueron perseguidos y obligados a dar a Susanna en adopción -hubo una pausa- hasta donde sé, para proteger a la niña, la dieron en adopción y es cuando usted, señor, apareció en escena y junto con su difunta esposa, adoptaron a la niña. Le agradezco que la hayan mantenido segura por tanto tiempo –puso su mano derecha en el pecho e hizo una pequeña reverencia, acentuando la formalidad de su agradecimiento como todo un diplomático- pero me temo que esas personas que… -hubo un pequeño silencio cuya razón sólo la chica pudo comprender; Sabastian estaba "arreglando la versión"- tienen intereses económicos, buscan a toda costa hacerse con los derechos sobre la empresa. Es por eso que ayer intentaron secuestrar a su hija. Suerte que pude rastrearla a tiempo y, junto con un fuerte operativo de seguridad, pude localizarla.

Tras decir eso, el señor se quedó sin habla; nunca había sido un hombre de muchas palabras, pero en ningún momento pensó que su hija fuera a tener ese tipo de pasado. Durante esos instantes, Susanna se preguntó si la historia era lo suficientemente creíble y miró a Sebastian con ojos de angustia. Pasara lo que pasara, él no podía saber la verdad.

-Comprendo –por fin dijo el padre- ¿te hicieron algo? –miró a su hija, con ojos de terror ante la idea de que le hubieran hecho más daño.

-Por suerte sólo me golpearon y… -miró al mayordomo- Sebastian me llevó al hospital –el hombre se quedó en silencio otra vez, como si estuviera ordenando toda la información en su mente y de repente preguntó con tono de angustia.

-¿Susanna tendrá que irse lejos? –deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Sebastian le dijera lo contrario y se notó en la melancolía de sus ojos.

-Me temo que sí –contestó el mayordomo, justo antes de que la chica dijera algo- debe hacerse cargo de los asuntos familiares.

-¡Pero…!

-Descuida hija… -su padre la vio con ojos muy tiernos, un gesto que dejo asombrado a Sebastian- comprendo…

-¡Nunca mencionaste que tuviera que irme de aquí! Creí que… -hizo una pausa después de reclamarle a Sebastian y después volteó a ver a su padre- no te voy a dejar, papá.

-No puedo ir contigo… -dijo el padre con desánimo y de repente un brillo apareció en sus ojos- llegó el momento que siempre temí… pero si vienes a visitarme y hacemos videoconferencias una vez por semana, no será tan malo.

-Y estoy segura de que podrás visitarme cuando quieras –la chica abrazó a su padre y le lanzó una dura mirada a Sebastian, quien comprendió de inmediato y volvió a salir del cuarto.

Pasaron algunos días y las heridas de Susanna sanaron poco a poco, pero algo en ella había cambiado. El trauma era demasiado grande y procuraba enterrar los recuerdos de su secuestro en el fondo de su cabeza. Quería olvidar el olor de esa bodega y las manos sucias de ese sujeto a punto de abusar de ella. Además tendría por el resto de su vida un par de cicatrices en el torso que le recordarían lo que estuvo a punto de pasar.

Tenía problemas para dormir y las pesadillas seguían asechándola, aunque había sido un alivio para ella el dejar de ver siluetas extrañas por la noche. La última vez que las vio fue dos días después del secuestro y algo le decía que Sebastian tenía algo que ver en todo eso.

Trataba de alejarse de todo ello mientras encontraba difícil acostumbrarse a su nueva realidad, en especial si esta incluía a un mayordomo que la seguía a todas partes, eso sin mencionar su extraña actitud y presencia por demás sobrenatural.

A menudo recordaba las palabras de Sebastian, tan solemnes e inesperadas:

 _-El contrato que tenemos me hace su humilde servidor hasta el día en que usted termine con aquellos que intentaron matarla. Si desea algo sólo debe pedirlo; no refutaré ninguna de sus órdenes, siempre y cuando usted la exprese como tal y su vida no peligre._

Sí, ella había vendido su alma con su libre albedrío, pero no podía evitar sentir temor por lo que vendría y además tenía miedo al estar junto a un demonio la mayor parte del día; una creatura sobrenatural, infernal y que es la pura maldad encarnada, el diablo mismo a su servicio, o al menos esas son las creencias.

Había llegado a un acuerdo con Sebastian, al menos en términos funcionales y para mantener las apariencias con su padre: el mayordomo la acompañaba durante el día y por la noche se retiraba a donde fuese que se estuviera alojando. La verdad era un poco distinta; cuando caía la noche y después de fingir irse, Sebastian revisaba los alrededores de la casa, en busca de gente sospechosa y pasaba la mayoría de la noche en el tejado, justo sobre la habitación de la chica por si hubiese alguna amenaza y también para jugar con los gatos que pasaban por ahí.

Susanna hizo lo posible por mantener su vida cotidiana. Sabía que pronto debía despedirse de todo aquello, así que optó por no interrumpir sus clases, además eso le ayudaba a olvidarse del secuestro, al menos por unas horas.

-¡Ya te dije que puedo ir a mi clase sola! –la chica dijo mientras tomaba su mochila.

-Señorita, creo que no hace falta decirle todos los riesgos que puede correr, además de…

-Está bien, pero al menos déjame manejar -dijo tomando las llaves del auto, dándose por vencida.

-Accederé a eso, pero recuerde que cuando vayamos a Inglaterra…

-Para eso falta mucho tiempo…

La chica salió de la casa, esperando a que Sebastian la acompañara. No tenía otra opción que acostumbrarse a él, por más incómodo que le resultara. Su vida había dado un giro inesperado; de un día para otro pasó de ser una persona común, a ser la heredera de una poderosa compañía y parte de una familia marcada con un pasado oscuro que la acechaba, y para colmo debía irse a vivir a Inglaterra, un lugar muy lejos de su país, dejando a todos sus amigos y hasta entonces, familiares atrás. Eso sin mencionar la constante y angustiosa culpa de haber vendido su alma al diablo; una parte de ella ya no era suya, estaba en espera de ser arrebatada y no podía dejar de pensar en que quizá hubiese sido mejor dejarse morir antes de hacer el contrato.

Por suerte, Sebastian le había concedido un plazo de mes y medio para que terminara con sus pendientes y pudiera asimilar todo. Tiempo era lo que ella necesitaba y su nuevo mayordomo estaba dispuesto a concedérselo, pero llegada la fecha, debería ir a Inglaterra y hacerse cargo del negocio familiar, mientras encontraba pistas respecto al pasado de su familia biológica y terminar con el contrato.

La idea de que Sebastian fuera un demonio fue algo que le costaría asimilar, pero de alguna forma él lo hacía fácil, ya que el tipo actuaba como si fuera humano… la mayoría del tiempo… el hecho de que no comiera ni durmiera era algo que parecería sospechoso ante cualquiera, por lo que la chica le ordenó que actuara lo más normal posible y eso incluía dejar al mínimo sus demostraciones de "poder", excentricidades y la constante batalla porque el hombre no pareciera extrañamente irreal. Incluso su porte era un tanto sospechoso; nadie podría tener una postura tan recta y parecer relajado al mismo tiempo.

Por otro lado, ella siempre guardaba sus reservas cuando se trataba de hablar con Sebastian. Su verdadera identidad siempre estaba en una esquina de la mente de la chica y de forma automática una barrera invisible se levantaba entre ellos. Él se daba cuenta de ello, pero no hizo nada al respecto; tenía demasiado tiempo por delante para que la chica confiara en él y decidió ganársela poco a poco, además eso agregaba emoción a su juego.

Cuando llegaron al instituto de idiomas, Sebastian se bajó del auto para abrirle la puerta y comenzó a hacer conversación.

-Me alegro de que esté tomando lecciones de alemán. Entre más idiomas hable, será mejor para las reuniones de negocios, aunque yo siempre estaré a su disposición en caso de que necesite un intérprete.

-Vaya… ¿hay algo que no puedas hacer? –dijo con tono aburrido. A esas alturas ya se había acostumbrado a la relativa omnipotencia del demonio.

-Desde luego: cualquier cosa que vaya en contra de sus órdenes, señorita –había un poco de coquetería dentro de su gesto; era como si Sebastian intentara impresionar a cualquiera que se le acercara, y esa actitud fastidiaba a Susanna, sobre todo cuando ponía actitud de galán.

-Me lleva el demonio…. –dijo con hartazgo.

-Efectivamente…. –dijo con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

-Sebastian… -lo miró con una expresión colérica- cállate –el sólo asintió y sonrió de manera angelical mientras seguían caminando hacia la escuela de idiomas- te veo aquí en un par de horas ¿ok?... –el mayordomo asintió con la cabeza y la siguió con la mirada mientras Susanna subía las escaleras del a escuela.

En definitiva, ese nuevo contrato sería algo diferente y al mismo tiempo lo mantendría entretenido por un tiempo. Quién sabe qué cosas sucederían esta vez y eso era justo lo divertido del asunto: cada contratista era diferente y las condiciones cambiaban cada vez, pero en el caso de Susanna, él sabía muy bien cuál sería el desenlace de todo; lo había planeado desde hacía mucho tiempo y sólo restaba ver cómo evolucionaba su presa y cuánto tiempo le tomaría reclamar su alma.

Mes y medio se fueron como el agua, tiempo que Sebastian aprovechó para acostumbrarse a los gustos y caprichos de la chica. Al principio fue difícil porque ella no salía de su cuarto. Después del secuestro fue difícil que saliera de casa, además no confiaba en él y lo evadía cada que podía; se ocultaba bebiendo, aprovechando que su padre salía a trabajar. Fue entonces que el demonio se dio a la tarea de averiguar qué comida le gustaba, qué pasatiempos tenía y qué lugares frecuentaba, organizando reuniones con sus amigos y llevándola a museos, ya que le encantaba la historia. También iban a exposiciones o al cine, haciendo que poco a poco ella se abriera con él; ganándose su confianza de a poco.

Parecía que ella guardaba mucho rencor después de lo que pasó, pero había una naturaleza buena dentro de ella, misma que no se reflejaba tan a menudo, pero era latente en su alma y Sebastian lo notaba.

Por fin el día de partir hacia Inglaterra llegó. Susanna no pudo dormir la noche anterior y muy temprano por la mañana un taxi estuvo frente a la puerta de la casa, esperándolos para llevarlos al aeropuerto.

La despedida de Susanna con su padre fue, al igual que cualquier otra despedida, muy triste. Ambos lloraron y se abrazaron. Se hicieron muchas promesas para mantenerse en contacto y visitarse tan pronto fuera posible. Las palabras ahogadas en la garganta de la chica expresaron la gratitud que tenía para con él, quien a pesar de lo que fuera, había sido su padre desde que ella era un bebé. Y justo antes de partir, el padre miró con recelo a Sebastian y le dijo algo en voz baja, asegurándose de que la chica no lo escuchara.

Las cosas no volverían a ser iguales. Susanna no sabía si volviera a ver a su padre. Quizá todo acabaría pronto y su alma sería reclamada por el demonio, o la distancia los alejaría al grado de casi olvidarse el uno del otro… quizás no lo volvería a ver y eso le partía el corazón.

Llegaron al aeropuerto local, donde un jet privado, propiedad de la empresa los esperaba listo para emprender el viaje.

-¿Lista señorita?... no volverá en mucho tiempo. Aquí comienza su nueva vida –Sebastian dijo mientras le ofrecía su mano para subir las escaleras y abordar. Ella no lo había notado hasta entonces, pero por primera vez desde que lo conoció, lucía como todo un mayordomo; vestía un pantalón negro con saco estilo frac del mismo color, acompañado por una inmaculada camisa blanca, guantes blancos, un chaleco de un tono gris muy oscuro y la corbata que terminaba de dar el toque serio y elegante era también negra, delgada y con un nudo perfecto. Pensó que tal apariencia lo hacía ver incluso más atractivo.

-Vamos –Susanna aceptó su ayuda para subir al jet. Ese sería un viaje largo y tedioso, pero al menos tenía varias horas para poder dormir y eso fue lo que hizo la primera parte del viaje. Descansar era justo lo que necesitaba. Ya no tenía tantas pesadillas, pero seguía sin dormir bien, así que en cuanto despego el avión, sus ojos se cerraron. La segunda parte del viaje consistió en una serie de recomendaciones por parte del mayordomo, quien no parecía cansarse de dar indicaciones y explicaciones sobre la nueva vida de la chica. Parecía conocer todo sobre la familia Serafer y los usos y costumbres de la clase empresarial inglesa. También hizo otra recomendación.

-De ahora en adelante, en lugar de usar una venda para ocultar el sello del contrato, podría usar una mascada o bufanda. Así sólo se verá como un accesorio característico de usted.

Desde luego, ocultar esa marca en forma de pentagrama sería buena idea, aunque podría pasar como un tatuaje al estilo rockero, pero quizás no era lo más adecuado ante la clase empresarial inglesa.

Fueron unas largas 10 horas de viaje sin escalas y sin mucho que hacer. Cuando por fin llegaron y el jet aterrizó, Sebastian fue el primero en salir del avión. Quería asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden. Pronto, la chica lo siguió y juntos bajaron la escalera que los llevaría a la pista de aterrizaje,

-Como le venía comentando en el avión, todos los arreglos han sido hechos para que tome posesión de su nueva casa y a partir de pasado mañana tomará un curso intensivo de administración, inglés, etiqueta, negociaciones… pero antes, debemos ir de compras urgentemente.

-Espera ¿qué tiene de malo mi inglés? –ella dijo indignada

-Nada, es sólo que… por cuestiones prácticas, sería mejor cambiar su acento un poco -ella le lanzó una mirada fulminante- su acento no tiene nada de malo, en realidad es bastante bueno, pero para los empresarios europeos es mejor que…

-Superficialidades…. Está bien. No me queda otra opción. Pero algo me dice que vas a disfrutar eso… -dijo al ver la sonrisa pícara en el rostro del mayordomo.

-¿Qué puedo decir?... disfruto mi trabajo.

-Muy gracioso…

-Y en cuanto a la etiqueta…

-¿Además insinúas que no se comportarme? –ella lo dijo en broma; sabía que no era una perita en dulce, pero la respuesta de su mayordomo la irritó.

-Basándome en mis observaciones durante nuestra estancia en su país, diría que puede haber mejoras… y muchas.

-¿Qué dijiste? -ella lo miró otra vez de una manera severa y cada segundo que pasaba se enojaba más porque Sebastian no quitaba de su rostro su sonrisa pícara y burlona.

-¡Sebastian! ¿acaban de aterrizar y ya estás haciendo enojar a la señorita? –una voz masculina sonó ceca del hangar. Era un hombre alto y con canas que estaba parado junto a un Rolls Royce phantom color gris.

-Señorita Susanna, me complace presentarle a Thomas Haggard, quien será su chofer y jefe de seguridad de hora en adelante –la chica lo miró con recelo y después volteó a ver a Sebastian como si esperara una explicación ante la situación- permítame informarle que el sr. Haggard ha estado encargado de la seguridad de la familia Serafer desde hace unos 20 años. Sobra decirle que conoce bien a su familia y era el hombre de mayor confianza de su abuelo –esto último lo dijo con un tono persuasivo.

-Mucho gusto, señor Haggard –estrechó su mano- disculpe usted mis reservas pero… supongo que comprenderá la situación en la que me encuentro.

-Descuide señorita, encantado de conocerla –la miró con detenimiento y sonrió- perdone, pero no puedo evitar notar que se parece mucho a su abuela, la señora Eleanor cuando tenía su edad… pero al parecer tiene el carácter de su abuelo, además de esa mirada tan característica de él.

-…gracias - ella sonrió, pero se sintió nostálgica por dentro. Nunca antes había escuchado un comentario así, ni estaba acostumbrada a ello; ya lo había aceptado, nunca se parecería físicamente a alguien de su familia porque era adoptada. Pero ahora, las cosas eran diferentes… muy diferentes.

-Suba al auto, es hora de que conozca su nuevo hogar- Thomas hizo una leve reverencia mientras se acercaba al auto, de alguna forma indicándole a la chica que ese era el inicio de una vida en su totalidad nueva y llena de cosas a las que se tendría que adaptar.

Justo antes de subir al auto y dejando atrás lo llamativo y lujoso que era, Susana dio la última ojeada al avión que los había traído a Inglaterra y al cielo azul sobre ellos; le decía adiós a su relativa libertad.

El camino hacia la nueva casa fue largo; casi una hora en la que la chica decidió encender su ipod y escuchar música mientras observaba el paisaje por la ventanilla, aunque por unos momentos se distrajo con el interior del auto, que era precioso, con tapicería impecable y blanca, detalles y tableros de caoba y en la parte trasera el asiento tenía un pequeño separador de piel que la mantenía alejada de Sebastian, quien la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, asegurándose de que no necesitara algo o sólo con la esperanza de que quisiera conversar. Susanna casi no habló con él durante el viaje en avión, había sido el mayordomo el que había hablado la mayoría del tiempo, explicándole las costumbres del nuevo país, los itinerarios que debería seguir y algunos consejos sobre cómo debería presentarse ante cualquier persona que conociera.

Los deberes del mayordomo eran, ante todo, cuidar de ella y facilitarle la vida cotidiana en lo que pudiera; el deber del demonio era encontrar y ayudarla a destruir a todos aquellos que habían acabado con su familia. En otras palabras, hacer que su parte del contrato se cumpliese y así apoderarse de lo que en verdad quería.

El paisaje era precioso. El verano ya había comenzado y los árboles lucían verdes y alegres en contraste con la fría imagen que Susanna tenía de Inglaterra.

-Se ve hermoso ¿no es así? –Thomas dijo, tratando de hacer plática.

-Nunca había estado en otro país… creo que podría acostumbrarme a un paisaje así – la chica sonrió un poco mientras se quitaba lo audífonos y guardaba el ipod en su bolso- con el tiempo…

-Y espere a ver el jardín. Estoy seguro de que le encantará y tan pronto esté instalada, si usted lo desea puede dar un paseo por los alrededores.

-Claro, me encantaría.

-En cuanto lleguemos me encargaré de hacer los preparativos –Sebastian sonrió al decir eso último

Cuando por fin llegaron a la casa, lo primero que Susanna observó fue que todo parecía irreal, como sacado de una película. Tan pronto se acercaron a los terrenos, una enorme reja eléctrica con un escudo heráldico en la parte superior; era un escudo con dos alas. La puerta se abrió para darle paso al coche y un sendero de piedras casi azules se abrían paso en medio de los verdes prados rodeados de arbustos con diferentes formas, todas ellas hechas en espiral y delineadas a la perfección.

El auto se detuvo justo en frente de una gran mansión hecha de piedra y con arquitectura clásica y fuertes influencias del gótico. Los techos eran casi negros, contrastando con el gris claro de la piedra que rodeaba a la edificación. Era de tres pisos y al menos unas 8 habitaciones. Susanna estuvo a punto de bajar del auto, pero Sebastian se adelantó a abrirle la puerta y ayudarla a bajar.

-¿Cómo…?... –estuvo a punto de preguntar; un instante lo vio sentado casi junto a ella y al otro estaba abriéndole la puerta. Siendo el demonio que era, no era de extrañarse su velocidad-olvídalo…

-Señorita… - la siguió con la mirada mientras baja del auto- bienvenida a su nuevo hogar- le sonrió e hizo una seña para que ella mirara hacia la mansión, que lucía impresionante a simple vista.

Susanna se quedó sin habla por unos momentos. Quiso estudiar el lugar para familiarizarse, pero por más que lo intentara, sabía que le llevaría tiempo. Era un lugar demasiado grande y por lo visto lujoso como para ser real… el choque con la realidad comenzó a ser más bizarro que factible. Por un momento creyó que estaba soñando, hasta que una voz femenina sacó a la chica de sus pensamientos y su estado de contemplación.

-¡Ya llegó!... ¡Fer, ven. La señorita acaba de llegar! –casi de inmediato salió de la casa una chica que no pasaba de los 25 años, rubia con el cabello recogido en una coleta, ojos verde oscuro y un traje clásico de mucama. Parecía muy sonriente y contenta de haberlos visto llegar. Se apresuró a bajar los pocos escalones que había justo en la entrada y se acercó al auto.

Casi detrás de ella salió un muchacho que aparentaba ser más joven de lo que de verdad era, con algunas pecas en las mejillas y cabello castaño claro que en las puntas se veía rubio. No era muy largo, pero usaba una pequeña cinta de color negro para mantenerlo alejado de su rostro, tal como jugador de soccer en pleno partido. Incluso parecía que acababa de regresar de correr o hacer algún tipo de ejercicio, ya que estaba sudando. Sus ojos eran de color café oscuro y tenía una expresión amigable e inocente.

-Señorita, permítame presentarle a Abygaeil, el ama de llaves de la casa

-Mucho gusto, señorita Susanna –la chica rubia se acercó a la recién llegada para estrechar su mano- puede decirme Abby. Bienvenida, la estábamos esperando –era muy sonriente y parecía muy entusiasta.

-Mucho gusto…. –contestó, un poco aturdida con la energía de Abby.

-Y él es Ferdinand, encargado de mantenimiento y reparaciones de la casa –Sebastian señaló al otro muchacho.

-Es un placer, señorita –se acercó a saludar con solemnidad- cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en pedirlo… y disculpe mi atuendo, estaba terminando de instalar las cortinas en su habitación.

-Muchas gracias, Ferdinand.

-Dígame Fer, señorita. Nos alegra mucho que por fin haya llegado –el muchacho sonrió, transmitiéndole a Susanna una gran sensación de paz al sentirse bien recibida por sus futuros empleados.

-Bien, primero creo que debería ponerse cómoda e instalarse en su nuevo cuarto y después podremos comenzar con el tour por la casa. Y en lo que terminamos con ello ¿qué desea cenar esta noche, señorita? –Sebastian dijo mientras veía su reloj de bolsillo

-Lo que sea está bien. No tengo ninguna preferencia por el momento.

-Bien… Abby, hazte cargo de ello. Una pasta con queso estará bien.

-¡A la orden! –la chica corrió hacia el interior de la casa.

-Fer, ayúdanos con las maletas por favor. Señorita, venga conmigo –el mayordomo parecía tener todo bajo control y calculado a la perfección.

La casa era enorme y estaba decorada al más fino gusto, con estilo clásico, pero combinaba la modernidad y la sobriedad, haciendo que se viera elegante. Desde luego, muchos de los adornos y pinturas habían pasado de generación en generación con los Serafer.

-La decoración ha permanecido tal cual como la dejó su abuelo, pero siéntase en libertad de cambiarla a su gusto –explicó el mayordomo mientras subían las escaleras, como si estuviera leyendo la mente de la Susanna.

De inmediato se dirigieron a la habitación de la chica. El tour podía esperar hasta que se instalara, aunque durante el trayecto, Susanna comenzó a memorizar los cuartos y características de sus alrededores.

-Esta será su habitación –dijo Sebastian mientras abría una doble puerta y se paraba junto a ella, indicándole a Susanna que pasara y justo detrás de ella venía Fer, cargando las maletas. La primera impresión fue que era un lugar un poco frío, pero ideal para descansar. La cama estaba posicionada en medio de dos ventanales que dejaban entrar la luz del sol, además había un balcón con cómodos sofás en él. El piso era de duela de madera y la cama queen size tenía en ambos lados mesitas de noche con lámparas y frente a éstas una alfombra de color gris claro que combinaba con las paredes de tono oscuro. También había un gran espejo al lado de una puerta que daba al vestidor y al baño. Una pequeña mesa estaba posicionada en una de las paredes del cuarto, casi junto a una cómoda y un par de sillones que parecían ser muy cómodos. Era una habitación espaciosa y con mucha luz. Tal vez le faltaba su toque personal, pero no había nada que objetar respecto al diseño del lugar

-Me… me encanta –sonrió mientras veía a su alrededor; una amplia y genuina sonrisa después de tanto tiempo.

\- El Sr. Sebastian nos mandó instrucciones para preparar su habitación –dijo Fer poniendo las maletas a un lado de la mullida cama- también especificó qué que las cortinas fueran oscuras y dobles para que usted pueda dormir bien.

-…Gracias… -lo volteó a ver con un poco de arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Siempre había tenido a Sebastian en un mal concepto, y cómo no si era un demonio, pero poco a poco había demostrado que estaba para ayudarla; que al menos le importaba un poco, y no se merecía su total desprecio.

-Es un placer señorita –se limitó a decir el mayordomo, quien para entonces ya conocía los hábitos de sueño y preferencias de la chica: una habitación oscura era lo ideal para que ella pudiese conciliar el sueño y no fuese molestada por esas visiones que en ocasiones tenía.

-Supongo que querrá desempacar y tal vez descansar un momento. Si lo desea, después puedo darle un tour por el resto de la casa –Fer tenía una sonrisa amigable y le transmitió confianza a la recién llegada.

-Me encantaría.

-La dejaremos sola unos minutos. Si necesita algo, llámenos. Estaremos en la planta baja, afinando algunos detalles –dijo Sebastian mientras salía en compañía de Fer y cerrando la puerta tras él.

Susanna tomó unos momentos para sentarse en la cama y contemplar a su alrededor. Parecía que el cuarto había sido recientemente remodelado y quedó fascinada con el vestidor que tenía: un amplio espacio donde cabrían infinidad de vestidos, blusas, pantalones y otras prendas. El baño no se quedaba atrás. Era grande y tenía una amplia tina junto a una ventana donde se podía ver el jardín de la gran casa. Un hermoso espectáculo que de seguro se vería hermoso por la noche.

Desempacar todas sus pertenencias podría esperar y decidió comenzar con el tour por toda la propiedad, mismo que fue guiado por Fer, quien parecía conocer cada rincón del lugar, empezando por los recovecos de la casa hasta el estacionamiento, pasando por los frondosos y coloridos jardines y un pequeño estanque a espaldas de la casa. El lugar parecía estar rodeado por una gran barda que estaba electrificada en la parte superior, previniendo que alguien entrara sin permiso. Además había cámaras casi por todos lados, garantizando aún más la seguridad del lugar.

Todo estaba perfectamente limpio y en su lugar. La sala y el comedor tenían hermosas pinturas clásicas que variaban desde el estilo impresionista hasta las mejores obras de Van Gogh. Al parecer la familia Serafer se había dedicado con anterioridad a coleccionar cuadros. El comedor eran muy amplio, quizá para unas 20 personas y la sala era enorme, con mullidos sillones y una chimenea en una de las paredes, misma que combinaba con la madera oscura de los muebles, y en esa misma pared, muchísimos retratos de su familia, aunque dejaría las fotos para después.

Todo estaba decorado con un excelente gusto y los adornos se notaban lujosos y finos, cada uno en su lugar y ambientando la casa a modo de que no pareciera museo, si no que transmitiera un mensaje acogedor y amigable para cualquiera que entrara al lugar.

Al siguiente día, Sebastian llevó a Susanna de compras. Era imperativo que tuviese un amplio guardarropa que le permitiera estar presentable en cualquier ocasión, sobre todo si se iba hacer cargo de la compañía farmacéutica.

Al principio la idea de las compras no fue nada divertida. Lo que ella menos quería, era estar rodeada de gente en un país que no conocía y escogiendo ropa, pero Sebastian era demasiado persuasivo y por lo general obtenía lo que quería y aunque Suasanna luchara con todas sus fuerzas para oponérsele, había batallas que tenía perdidas desde el inicio. Por lo menos había logrado evadir los discretos coqueteos del mayordomo, mismos que no le caían en gracia para nada; era demasiado engreído para su gusto y desde el principio ella tuvo en claro que ceder ante tales cosas sólo le restaría autoridad, sin mencionar que elevaría aún más el ego de Sebastian.

A cambio de tener paciencia y hacer todas las compras necesarias, Susanna decidió sacarle un poco de información al demonio, así que en cuanto terminaron y Sebastian llevó las cosas al auto, dieron un paseo por el centro comercial, sólo caminando mientras charlaban.

-Cuando nos conocimos me dijiste algo sobre una herencia familiar que estaba despertando ¿qué quisiste decir con ello?

-Fue esa noche que regresaba a su casa, lo recuerdo… -dijo pensativo, adoptando una actitud seria- no creí que me pusiera atención.

-Tengo memoria para los detalles.

-A veces me recuerda a su abuelo –dijo sonriendo y después de una pausa la miró de una manera muy intensa, como si fuera a tratar un tema demasiado serio; una actitud que ella nunca había visto en Sebastian. Incluso estuvo segura de que sus ojos brillaron por un segundo.

¿Qué sería esa herencia de la que habló?

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _ **Hola a todos. Gracias por leer este segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Estoy pensando e subir un capítulo por semana, así que habrá actualizaciones constantes ¿qué opinan?**_

 _ **¡Que tengan buen fin de semana!**_


	3. La realidad

Capítulo 3. La realidad.

Sebastian y Susanna caminaban por el centro comercial, parecía que tenían una conversación casual, pero la verdad distaba mucho de las apariencias.

-¿Qué es esa herencia? –la curiosidad se notaba en su voz.

-Es algo que usted debió haber notado desde hacía varios años, pero que en cuanto comencé a buscarla y… -hubo una pequeña pausa; estaba omitiendo algo- acercarme se fue haciendo más notorio.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Estoy seguro de que alguna vez notó cosas raras a su alrededor. Tal vez sombras o veía cosas pasar y luego desaparecían –esperó a que la chica asintiera- son tan solo reflejos de lo que hay y que por lo general los humanos no pueden ver.

-¿Extraterrestres? –dijo en broma.

-Qué bueno que lo tome con sentido del humor…

-¿Quieres decir que en la familia Serafer, podemos ver… proyecciones…. Energéticas?

-Así es –se quedó en silencio por un momento, meditando lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Y eso se aceleró porque tuve contacto contigo?

-Sí, yo mismo me encargué de que despertara. Así todo será más fácil para nuestro contrato –Sebastian estaba más serio que de costumbre y ella no pudo evitar pensar que ocultaba algo. Tampoco era como si el tema le atrajera mucho. Tenía miedo de lo que pasaría y entre más pudiera postergar las cosas, sería mejor.

Cuando llegó el día de comenzar con las clases que la prepararían para administrar la empresa y ponerse al parejo de los demás accionistas, Susanna sintió temor pero por dentro se reprochó por hacerlo. Había enfrentado dificultades peores, así que ¿cuántos problemas le podría traer una clase de economía? Eran pruebas que debía superar; no tenía elección.

Las clases que debía tomar abarcaban diferentes rubros: administración de empresas, teoría económica moderna, negociación, idiomas y leyes comerciales. Era como si estuviese terminado sus estudios en la universidad, sólo que pasó de estudiar filosofía política a cuestiones demasiado prácticas para lo que estaba acostumbrada, pero ya comenzaba a hacerse a la idea de que las cosas no volverían a ser como antes.

Sebastian se había encargado de conseguir a los mejores profesores y profesoras que puedo encontrar. Algunos daban clases en prestigiosas universidades y otros eran genialidades en lo que a su trabajo respectaba. También procuró que los altos mandos de la empresa la mantuvieran informada respecto a la dinámica de las acciones y demás movimientos dentro de la empresa. Las clases eran impartidas en la casa de los Serafer, donde Susanna permanecía todo el día estudiando y acoplándose a sus nuevos deberes. Después de dos semanas de clases intensas y diferentes "prácticas virtuales" por fin pudo comprender y empezar a manejar la empresa familiar, al menos en la teoría y al mismo tiempo, mantenía su mente ocupada, sin embargo, comenzó a tener problemas para conciliar el sueño y se despertaba un par de veces en la madrugada.

En ocasiones Sebastian le preparaba un té relajante para que pudiese dormir mientras le contaba alguna anécdota de principio de siglo o describía las costumbres de la época victoriana, era como si le contase un cuento para antes de dormir y eran de los momentos favoritos del día para Susanna. .

La chica ponía atención a todas las lecciones; no era como si se tratara de una simple calificación, eso era la vida real y cualquier aspecto desatendido tendría una fuerte repercusión en el desarrollo de la compañía farmacéutica. Suerte para ella que las finanzas y las matemáticas se le daban desde que era pequeña, si no hubiera sido muy difícil comprender el funcionamiento de la empresa.

-Señorita, me complace informarle que el día de hoy no tiene planeada ninguna clase o compromiso. Tiene el día libre –dijo Sebastian justo después de entrar al cuarto y acercarse un poco a Susanna para despertarla sin sobresalto alguno; si algo había aprendido en el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola era que despertarla de manera abrupta o abriendo las cortinas no era buena idea…

-¿En verdad?... ¿qué hora es? –dijo despertando poco a poco.

-Son las 9 de la mañana.

-Entonces déjame dormir unas horas más….

-Como usted ordene señorita. Sólo tenga en mente que podría aprovechar el día para aprender más de su familia –dijo el mayordomo tratando de persuadirla

-Eso puede esperar a las 12 del día, déjame dormir… -se puso una almohada en el rostro para volver a conciliar el sueño.

Al medio día, ella despertó y comenzó con gran decisión a investigar acerca del pasado de su familia; estaba convencida de que algo en la historia debía darle indicios de por qué y cómo había comenzado todo. Se dirigió al despacho del segundo piso para comenzar a trabajar, donde Sebastian había preparado una serie de archivos, libros y fotografías.

El lugar estaba decorado tal y como lo dejó su abuelo, con un estilo clásico y rústico. Las paredes eran de madera oscura y el elegante escritorio estaba frente a la ventana, teniendo así una vista del bonito paisaje del jardín y el horizonte. Había también un par de fotografías en las paredes, mismas que Susanna mandó quitar, dejando tan solo el retrato de su abuelo en una de las paredes, observándola mientras trabajaba.

Una vez en el despacho, la chica comenzó a revisar los documentos de su familia, diarios y anotaciones hechas por sus antepasados y familiares ya fallecidos. Buscaba algo que la hiciera dar con la razón precisa del por qué había sucedido lo que sucedió con su familia. Al mismo tiempo aprendía más sobre la historia familiar y se sentía identificada por ellos, no sólo por los rasgos físicos, sino por algunas percepciones y opiniones de sus antepasados, que resultaron ser similares a los de ella y por primera vez desde que llegó a esa casa, estudió las fotografías de la sala, por fin reconociendo a cada uno de los que aparecían ahí.

El día siguiente transcurrió con normalidad, sin embargo poco se imaginaba Susanna sobre los planes que tenía el mayordomo para ella. Aunque todo pareciese en su lugar y su actitud no cambiase, Sebastian estaba esperando el momento preciso para mostrarle los alcances del contrato y darle al menos una probada de las cosas a las que se enfrentaría.

Ya cerca de la noche, después de todas las clases que Susanna tuvo que tomar y la extenuante sesión de papeleo, por fin hubo un espacio libre para relajarse; faltaba casi una hora para la cena y la chica decidió servirse un whiskey en las rocas, pero en cuanto se sentó en el sillón de cuero Sebastian entró al despacho. Llevaba consigo un par de folders y la expresión relajada de siempre.

-Señorita ¿cómo se sintió el día de hoy? Me han dicho que está progresando en las clases de administración y negocios.

-Estoy cansada… pero valdrá la pena todo este circo –tomó un sorbo de su vaso. Parecía seria y esa era la máscara que había aprendido a usar para esconder sus angustias y temores nacidos de las recientes experiencias.

-Sí que lo hará –Sebastian sonrió malévolamente por una fracción de segundo- y creo que es momento de que comencemos a trabajar en eso que desea destruir… –el sello del contrato demoniaco se sintió caliente en el cuello de Susanna, quien ya comprendía a lo que se refería.

\- Asumo que tienes más información sobre el paradero de esas personas.

-Sería mejor comenzar por lo básico…hay algo que debe saber.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende que no me hayas dicho todo, demonio? –trató de hacer un tono de voz que sonara antipático. Estaba a la defensiva.

-A decir verdad, estaba esperando el momento oportuno para decírselo. No consideré adecuado darle toda la información debido a la naturaleza del asunto.

-Que buena excusa… -dijo Susanna con sarcasmo mientras cruzaba la pierna en el sillón donde estaba sentada- ¿o será que dar con ellos es una tarea demasiado difícil para ti? –arqueó una ceja; sabía que el orgullo de Sebastian era muy sensible.

-Escuche…- Sebastian se acercó con paso decidido y ese brillo demoniaco en los ojos, amenazador y desafiante- cumplir el contrato va a tomar tiempo, ya se lo dije, así que será mejor que empiece a confiar en mí –estaba de pie en frente de ella, viéndola hacia abajo como un indicativo del acuerdo que tenían. Fue un gesto que evidentemente buscaba molestarla.

-Claro, sobre todo porque esa actitud es digna de confianza... Te recuerdo que omitir detalles te hace un mentiroso y… desde una perspectiva legal, incluso podría disolver nuestro acuerdo –ella no se movió de su asiento y sólo se recargó en el respaldo del sillón, contestando a la actitud del mayordomo, quien se inclinó y ahora su rostro estaba muy cerca del de ella.

-Me temía que lo que voy a decir la afectara demasiado –de pronto su tono de voz fue más grave- Los humanos son tan frágiles que dan lástima. Disculpe, no volveré a considerar su "patético" estado psicológico y le diré las cosas como son, a ver si lo que pretende mostrar no es sólo la fachada, "señorita"

-Eres un insolente… -Susanna sintió ganas de golpearlo, aunque no estaba segura del por qué. Sin duda el comentario había sido hiriente, pero la actitud de Sebastian era altanera y retadora y al mismo tiempo detestó la cercanía del demonio con ella, no porque le molestara; al contrario, era una sensación que le agradó más de lo que esperaba y sintió algo parecido al desprecio para su persona.

-Hm…lo que sea… -rió con malicia antes de ponerle la mano derecha sobre la cabeza.

De inmediato Susanna sintió un remolino a su alrededor, como si estuviera cayendo a un precipicio y la habitación en donde estaban desapareció por completo. Ahora todo era negro y seco, como si estuviera hueco. Intentó gritar, pero no tuvo éxito. Nada se escuchaba, sólo su propia voz dentro de su cabeza. Tal vez eso era el fin y Sebastian se había quedado con su alma.

Siempre imaginó el cielo como un lugar alegre, lleno de luz y con sus seres queridos; el infierno, un lugar incómodo y con tonalidades rojas, en donde se sentían los peores castigos, pero desde ese momento pensó que, tal vez el peor castigo sería quedarse en aquel lugar; un limbo negro y vacío, donde el tiempo era imposible de calcular y además estaba sola… sola para toda la eternidad, atrapada con sus propio pensamientos que se convertirían en verdugos con cada minuto, cada hora. Comenzó a angustiarse y a respirar con dificultad. Sudaba frío y sus manos parecían acalambrarse. Quiso correr pero sus piernas no respondieron. Ese debía ser el fin.

De repente escuchó una voz y una risa.

-¿El fin?... –rió de nuevo- de ninguna manera. Tan sólo es un espacio, digamos intermedio; una dimensión creada para que pueda mostrarle lo que sé.

Susanna no podía hablar y la voz de Sebastian estaba dentro de sus pensamientos. Al parecer tendría que comunicarse dentro de su mente.

-¿Sebastian? ¿Qué carajos…?

-En cuanto se acostumbre a esta oscuridad podremos comenzar – dijo con serenidad mientras ella continuaba con el ataque de pánico; esta vez con miedo de estar ahí encerrada con el demonio, no por el entorno en el que se encontraba- no debe temer, no le haré daño.

-¡Sal de mi mente!

-Sólo escuche mi voz…. Relájese y podrá ver lo que le voy a enseñar sobre su pasado –ella intentó respirar hondo y calmarse, pero era difícil. Se sentía insegura y demasiado consciente de su mortalidad; una sensación que en los últimos días se había hecho más frecuente- Concéntrese en el sonido de mi voz –el sonido parecía tener un eco que sólo se escuchaba en la cabeza de Susanna- todo terminará pronto. Será un trago amargo, pero necesario para que sepa lo que tiene que hacer. Después de todo, no puede luchar contra espejismos. Será mejor que vea la realidad -momentos después la chica se calmó por completo y fue capaz de ver una luz diminuta que parecía hacerse más grande- bien, comencemos.

Y de repente Susanna estuvo en medio de una sala muy elegante con un hermoso piano de madera y un hombre con traje anticuado tocaba las teclas del instrumento, como si intentara traducir con sus manos la melodía que revoloteaba por su mente. Era de noche y a sala estaba iluminada. Tenía un papel tapiz azul oscuro que combinaba con la fina decoración que parecía ser de otros tiempos

-1880. Estocolmo, Suecia –la voz de Sebastian seguía en su cabeza- ese hombre es su tras tatarabuelo, o cuarto abuelo… lo que de modo común llamarían "tatara tatarabuelo"

El hombre tenía la mirada fija en las teclas, pero su mirada estaba más allá. Tenía un aire nostálgico que lo hacía parecer distante de la realidad, si es que a esa visión se le podía considerar como tal.

Momentos después unos hombres llamaron a la puerta y hablaron con él. No se escuchaba bien lo que decían, pero de inmediato el hombre tomó su sombrero de copa y salió de la casa en compañía de los hombres. Lo siguiente en la visión fue una calle oscura, apenas iluminada por un farol y el tras tatarabuelo de Susanna iba caminando con aquello hombres. Iban en silencio y se detuvieron en frente de una casa muy grande que tenía un aspecto misterioso. A simple vista era una casa más en medio de la enorme calle que albergaba casas de verano para los nobles de Suecia, pero la vibra que emitía no era normal. Llamaron a la puerta y entraron. Después una escena con los mismos hombres, ahora acompañados de otros tres. Bajaban una escalera mientras el que encabezaba la fila sostenía una antorcha para alumbrar el camino.

El tras tatarabuelo iba justo detrás del hombre de la antorcha. Todos iban formados en una manera que no podía ser deliberada. Quizá era una jerarquía expresada con actos y no palabras; todo parecía que todo era parte de una película editada, sin sonido y con escenas cortadas.

Después aparecieron en el sótano, en una mesa redonda, diciendo palabras que no se escuchaban. Parecía una conversación común, pero instantes después aquel que parecía ser el líder tomó un libro y comenzó a leerlo a los demás.

La siguiente escena era en la misma sala de antes, donde el piano parecía ser el centro de atención. Ahí, el cuarto abuelo de Susanna, estaba de pie, abrazando a un muchacho más joven que él, quizá de uno 18 años.

-Ese es su tatarabuelo. Un muchacho que cambiaría la suerte de su familia por los siglos de los siglos –la frase de Sebastian sonó como una sentencia.

Otra escena mostró al padre y al hijo, junto con los demás hombres reunidos en el sótano. Parecía que era varios años después de las primeras escenas y ahora el muchacho, quien ahora pasaba los veinte años, estaba sentado a la derecha del líder. Todos hablaban y parecía que estuviesen intercambiando ideas, aunque el chico parecía tener el control sobre toda la plática. Después, una escena, algunos años después y en donde ya no estaba el cuarto abuelo, el grupo de hombres estaba reunido en aquel sótano, pero todo parecía diferente.

El cuarto estaba más oscuro y estaba iluminado por velas. Había un gran libro y pergaminos sobre la mesa y justo en el centro, una vasija cuyo contenido era desconocido. Todos estaban de pie en sus lugares, mientras el tatarabuelo decía unas palabras, sosteniendo una perla negra en la mano derecha y un reloj de arena en la mano izquierda.

-¿Interesante, no?

-¿Están… invocando a un demonio?

-No… como usted sabe, no hacen falta rituales aparatosos ni ceremonias para invocarnos. Están haciendo una petición. Una plegaria.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? –Sebastian dejó salir un suspiro y Susanna estaba convencida de que tenía una sonrisa irreverente en el rostro

-Lo que todos los humanos quieren: poder… pero observe bien, algo está punto de ocurrir.

Y entonces las luces de las velas se apagaron y la oscuridad reinó por todo el lugar, aunque la perla negra parecía brillar. Tenía un resplandor morado que con el tiempo se fue convirtiendo en rayos. Siete, para ser exactos.

Siete centellas que dieron de lleno en el pecho de cada uno de los hombres que estaban ahí. Todos parecían quemarse con esa luz. Hacían muecas de dolor y se escuchaban gritos por todas partes; aullidos de agonía y lágrimas inundaban el sótano. Una escena impresionante, no sólo por el dolor, sino por el ambiente del lugar. Tétrico y caluroso mientras una sombra apenas perceptible aleteaba sobre los hombres que yacían en el piso lamentándose.

Era una silueta femenina cuyo rostro a penas se distinguía, pero sus ojos se apreciaban negros por completo. Sin pupilas, sólo una bola negra cubierta por los párpados y que pronto miró a Susanna, como si fuera consciente de que era testigo de la escena. Sus labios se movieron como si le estuviera diciendo algo, pero no se escuchó nada.

La chica juró que su corazón se había detenido por un instante, mientras esa mirada se clavaba en ella y el movimiento de los labios de la creatura se impregno en su cabeza. Una sensación espantosa que no se comparaba con la primera vez que conoció a Sebastian. Fue miles de veces más aterradora y cruda.

-Suficiente de estas imágenes. Vamos más adelante –la voz de Sebastian era firme. Era claro que se percató de lo que había pasado

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Un ángel caído. Pero aún hay mucho que ver.

Aparecieron en un lugar diferente. Un jardín con flores y una mesa. Un escenario precioso, detrás de una gran casa donde se llevaba a cabo una fiesta. Había mucha gente adentro, pero en el jardín caminaban dos hombres: el tatarabuelo de Susanna y un muchacho joven.

-¿Mi bisabuelo?

-Así es. Escuche lo que van a decir, esto es importante.

Los dos hombres caminaron por el jardín, adentrándose en un pequeño sendero rodeado por altos arbustos que parecían paredes verdes como fortalezas.

-¿Qué es lo que querías decirme padre?

-Y estás en edad de saber algunas cosas hijo. Cosas de la familia, que se han pasado de generación en generación. Es un secreto confiado de padre a hijo y que desde hace pocos años ha incrementado su valor.

-¿Vamos a hablar de negocios? ¿de verdad? Padre, estamos en medio de la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi madre ¿no podemos dejarlo para después?

-No son negocios –dijo con voz cortante y autoritaria y en seguida el muchacho entendió que era algo más importante- eres parte de la familia Serafer. Tenemos una gran historia detrás de nosotros. Suecia siempre ha sido nuestro hogar y desde pequeño te he enseñado a amarlo. Confío en que tus estudios de química sean de provecho para tu nación llegado el momento.

-Así será padre.

-Algún día serás la cabeza de la familia Serafer y como tal, deberás llevar grandes responsabilidades a cuestas, no sólo lo correspondiente a un hombre de familia. Hay una secreto que guardamos con mucho recelo y no deberás confiárselo a nadie, ni siquiera a quien algún día será tu esposa. Sólo podrás mencionarlo tu hijo –el rostro del muchacho parecía sombrío mientras seguían caminando- somos parte de un grupo… un puñado de personas que buscan cambiar el mundo.

En eso se toparon con los otros seis hombres que estuvieron en el sótano durante la escena anterior.

-Quisiera presentarte a los señores Janssens, Guillot, Schneider, Reznik, Crawford y Soler. A algunos de ellos los conociste con anterioridad

-Buenas tardes –dijo el chico con voz temblorosa.

-Hijo mío, ellos son mis mejores amigos, como ya te he comentado, pero además son mis aliados; son mis hermanos con quienes cambiaré el mundo. Te explicaremos…

Todos los hombres se acercaron a chico y caminaron junto a él mientras le contaban con lujo y detalle lo que hacían en esas reuniones secretas, pero antes citaron:

"Dios ha muerto. Dios sigue muerto. Y nosotros lo hemos matado. ¿Cómo podríamos reconfortarnos, los asesinos de todos los asesinos? El más santo y el más poderoso que el mundo ha poseído se ha desangrado bajo nuestros cuchillos: ¿quién limpiará esta sangre de nosotros? ¿Qué agua nos limpiará? ¿Qué rito expiatorio, qué juegos sagrados deberíamos inventar? ¿No es la grandeza de este hecho demasiado grande para nosotros? ¿Debemos aparecer dignos de ella?

Nietzsche, _La gaya ciencia"_

-¿Nietzsche?

-Así es, muchacho –dijo uno de ellos- hemos matado a Dios, y no solo nosotros, sino todos los demás que nos rodean. Hemos estado ciegos por mucho tiempo; la humanidad lo ha estado. No somos las únicas creaturas en este mundo ¿acaso crees que esas cosas extrañas que a veces ves son producto de tu imaginación? –el muchacho puso una expresión de horror- claro que no. Todos nosotros los vemos, y eso es porque tienes el don. Nosotros tenemos el don que nos ha sido otorgado por uno de "ellos". Tal vez no somos lo suficientemente fuertes. Los humanos somos débiles en estructura, pero dentro de nosotros tenemos algo que los demás no tienen, y por eso mismo es que ese poder que se nos dio se dividió en siete.

-¿Siete?

-Así es, cada uno de nosotros tiene un don diferente. Un obsequio que conseguimos después de muchas generaciones de investigación, y un día seremos capaces de redimirnos; de cambiar la historia que tantas veces ha sido manchada en nombre de Dios…un Dios que nosotros matamos hace mucho, pero que sigue existiendo y al que le importamos un comino.

-¿Quiere decir que…?

-Es hora de librarnos de sus estúpidas reglas. Ahora tenemos el poder y a los aliados necesarios –otro de los hombres explicó.

Después de eso la escena cambio. Era de noche, las calles de alguna ciudad, algunos años después de esa reunión con el joven bisabuelo, quien ahora corría a toda velocidad. Buscaba con desesperación una dirección. Llevaba con él una mochila que parecía estar llena de papeles y en su mano estaba escrito el número 304.

Ese era el número de la casa en la que entró a hurtadillas, sin que nadie lo viera. Levantó la ventana para poder entrar y subió las escaleras con el mayor sigilo posible hasta llegar a la habitación principal, donde su padre estaba dormido. Vacilando un poco y con la mano temblorosa tomó el cuchillo que llevaba en el saco y comenzó a apuñalar al hombre que yacía en la cama.

La sangre revoloteó por todo el cuarto y un grito de dolor se oyó, pero no por mucho tiempo. Los cortes eran precisos, directos a las venas principales y el hombre murió casi de inmediato, y justo antes de que la servidumbre pudiera entrar, el chico ya había salido por la ventana, huyendo para no regresar más.

Una escena cruda. El bisabuelo mató a su propio padre, y después de eso, las escenas continuaron siendo crudas. El resto se podía resumir en muerte, intrigas, traiciones y violencia. La familia del bisabuelo había sido cazada y perseguida por varios años. Las torturas eran crueles y Susanna comenzó a marearse con tales imágenes. Era un pasado de violencia que ya había leído con anterioridad en el informe, peo verlo con sus propios ojos era algo por completo distinto.

Comprendió lo que había detrás de todo y todo se volvió abrumador. Sus oídos zumbaban y sintió nauseas. Todo comenzó a dar de vueltas y sintió cómo se desvanecía mientras las imágenes de violencia, creaturas infernales, imágenes perturbadoras y lo peor de la raza humana se mostraba frente a sus ojos, pero justo antes de perder el conocimiento se escuchó la voz de Sebastian

-Bienvenida a la realidad.

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _ **Hola a todo. Gracias por leer este tercer capítulo. Espero les haya gustado, con todo y que está un poco oscuro, pero disfruté mucho investigando y escribiéndolo. Por cierto, cuando pensé en la parte donde Sebatian le muestra lo de su pasado, estaba escuchando la canción "The truth" de the calling, así que se las recomiendo como ost para este capítulo.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por el review, sí, ya tengo prácticamente toda la historia escrita, sólo es cosa de ir subiendo capítulos y hacer una que otra corrección. Habrá actualizaciones cada semana.  
¡Que tengan buen fin de semana!**_


	4. Encuentros peculiares

Capitulo 4. Encuentros peculiares.

Las cortinas de la habitación de Susanna estaban apenas abiertas, sólo lo necesario para iluminar el oscuro cuarto. Pasaba del medio día y la chica estaba tendida en la cama. Dormía con profundidad, pero era un sueño inducido por la impresión del día anterior. Sebastian estaba junto a ella, sentado en una silla junto a la pequeña mesita donde había preparado una jarra de té. No le quitaba los ojos de encima, como si intentara visualizar el más mínimo gesto que hiciera la chica y le indicara que estaba a punto de despertar. Llevaba así varias horas. La noche anterior, después de ver las imágenes que le mostró, se sintió mal; había sido como un despertar a su verdadera naturaleza y la respuesta inmediata de su cuerpo fue quedar inconsciente, aunque Sebastian la hizo dormir por algunas horas más. Lo necesitaba.

Cuando por fin ella hizo una mueca y se dio la vuelta sobre la cama, el mayordomo supo que había despertado y comenzó a preparar todo para servirle el té. Era posible que después de la impresión necesitara algo más fuerte, así que alistó una pastilla. Sólo por si acaso.

Susana abrió los ojos con lentitud, recobrando la consciencia de a poco, reconociendo el lugar y cuando volteó miró a Sebastian, que le sonreía de manera casual, como si nada en el mundo estuviera mal y todas aquellas cosas que le mostró la noche anterior fueran parte de una fantasía oscura. Pero ella sabía que no era así, que por alguna razón el sólo pretendía e intentaba así convencerla de que las cosas no eran tan complicadas y difíciles.

-Dime que lo que tienes ahí no es sólo té… -sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Me temo que sí, pero tengo una pastilla que le puede ayudar, aunque no se lo recomendaría mucho.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las dos de la tarde.

-Bien… entonces tráeme un whiskey –Sebastian estuvo a punto de objetar, pero los ojos de la chica lo detuvieron- es una orden- entonces el mayordomo salió del cuarto y poco después volvió con lo que se le había pedido

-Sé que no me va a hacer caso, pero debo decirlo…. Acaba de despertar, no debería ingerir alcohol con el estómago vacío.

-Por Dios, son las dos de la tarde, no las ocho de la mañana. Además… necesito una explicación para todo lo que vi ayer –hizo una pausa y bebió del vaso- mi familia… era parte de una especie de sociedad secreta…

-Así es.

-Y cuando lograron llamar a… esa cosa.

-Un ángel caído.

-Creí que los ángeles caídos se habían convertido en demonios –ella estaba muy confundida; muchas cosas que hasta el momento había considerado como verdades absolutas se desmoronaban de a poco.

-No todos los ángeles caídos se convirtieron en demonios. Algunos tan sólo se quedaron… aparte. Nunca nos han considerado dentro de su misma categoría –dijo con cierta chispa de indignación en su voz.

-El… o ella, les dio lo que necesitaban, al parecer. Todo me parecería fantástico si no fuera porque sé de primera mano que ese tipo de invocaciones es posible, pero hay que dar algo a cambio. Según entiendo, ellos obtuvieron algo de poder; algún tipo de don.

-Así es. Y éstos en algún momento desatarán su potencia por completo –Sebastian dijo con mucha seriedad.

-¿Pero qué es lo que buscan? Todas esas explicaciones parecían muy filosóficas, y lo entiendo, pero ¿qué rayos es lo que buscan? ¿qué quieren lograr? Debe ser algo relacionado con otro… ¿ámbito? Es decir, algo más que esta esfera física en la que estamos.

-Así es. Ignoro lo que busquen, pero estoy seguro de que está relacionado con el mundo de las tinieblas o el ocultismo, como ustedes lo llaman. Y ese don del que hablaron en las visiones es algo de lo que usted ya ha experimentado con anterioridad. Todas esas visiones de cosas extrañas y que nadie más parecía ver, eran parte de su potencial como heredera de tal don.

-La herencia de la que me hablaste hace unos días ¿ahora está por completo despierta?

-Estoy convencido de ello. Debe saber que su vida ha cambiado para siempre. Y le recuerdo que lo hizo desde el momento en que yo la contacté, aunque estaba destinada a ello.

-Todo parece sacado de una novela de fantasía. Estas cosas no suceden; alguien ya se habría percatado de ello.

-Usted más que nadie debe comprender que hay fenómenos inexplicables para la humanidad; milagros, fantasmas, apariciones y desapariciones, pero todo en este mudo tiene explicación, es sólo que la verdad es tan complicada, tan antigua y tan real que los humanos deciden no creerla y enterrar todos aquellos vestigios de la verdadera historia, al grado de convertirse en superstición y fantasía –Sebastian comenzó a explicar y su voz de volvió grave y sutil; diferente a la que siempre usaba y por primera vez Susanna estuvo segura de hablar con el demonio dentro de él- La verdad es que seres como nosotros existimos, lo hemos hecho desde el inicio de los tiempos pero ustedes deciden ignorarnos porque así lo quisieron, porque le convino a su egoísmo. Yo creo que tuvieron miedo; temor a estar indefensos y ser inferiores a los demás seres, por eso buscan poder. Pero su tatarabuelo lo entendió muy bien: no lo son. De todas las creaturas, ustedes son los únicos que pueden llegar a la salvación y tienen la libertad de renunciar a ella, como usted lo hizo al hacer el contrato conmigo. Y eso, señorita, es un gran poder y todo eso sin mencionar lo que consiguió ese grupo de siete hombres que acaba de presenciar. Ellos no sólo renunciaron a su salvación, sino que a la del resto de su familia e hicieron una alianza con los ángeles caídos.

-¿Esos ángeles de las leyendas de antaño?

-Esos mismos.

-Yo… -Susanna bajó la mirada hacia las sábanas que estaban sobre sus piernas. Su mente estaba casi en blanco, con excepción de la palabra "no". Fue lo que pudo pensar entonces. No quería hacerlo. Nunca pensó que sería tarea fácil, pero se enfrentaría a cosas que la rebasan por mucho. Tenía miedo.

-Es normal que quiera huir, pero ya no tiene otra opción –Sebastian dijo mientras le servía un poco de té. Ella sitió unas tremendas ganas de llorar, pero previno que las lágrimas se formaran en sus ojos al pellizcarse la pierna a través de la pijama. Ese pequeño dolor la llevó a poner los pies en la tierra.

-¿Por quién me tomas?... sí, es un asco. Lo sé. Es una herencia que no quisiera tener. Mi alma estaba condenada desde un principio, a menos que muriese de una forma violenta y ahora tú serás el que se quede con ella, así que hagamos que valga la pena. Esos hijos de puta deben morir y voy a disfrutar ver como se retuercen en su agonía, así como ellos lo hicieron con mi familia. Alguien tiene que hacer las cosas, y a mí me tocó la responsabilidad –dijo con cierta amargura en su voz- Me voy a bañar.

Se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a ir al cuarto de baño, dejando tras la cama destendida y la pastilla calmante en su mesita de noche. Tras seguirla con la mirada, Sebastian sonrió, hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió del cuarto.

-Jeje... sabía que si me quedaba con la familia Serafer mi recompensa llegaría eventualmente- su rostro se oscureció y sus colmillos se asomaron tras la sonrisa.

Minutos después, después de darse un baño, vestirse y decidirse a actuar, Susanna salió de su cuarto buscando a Sebastian, quien estaba haciendo los preparativos para la hora de la comida.

-Quiero que consigas toda la información posible sobre ángeles caídos, rituales relacionados y archivos de mi familia que se puedan relacionar con lo que buscamos…. – dijo con determinación y un brillo de ira en sus ojos; esta vez sabía lo que estaba buscando. Por fin había llegado el momento que Sebastian había estado esperando, el instante justo en el que la motivación, determinación y el carácter de la chica se enfocaran en llevar a cabo su cometido y su alma comenzara a tomar la forma que él anticipaba desde un principio.

-Sí, Milady.

Una hora más tarde, Sebastian llegó un una enorme cantidad de libros en sus brazos, mismo que puso sobre el escritorio del estudio de Susanna

-Para comenzar, aquí hay una recopilación de los rituales de antaño relacionados con invocaciones, ángeles y sacrificios. Le sugiero comenzar a buscar con esto mientras yo busco en el sótano los viejos archivos. Me parece que sus antepasados escribían diarios y deben estar ahí. Esta casa tiene demasiados escondites. Será mejor comenzar a buscar.

-Gracias. Y mientras bajas al sótano, por favor dile a Abby que me suba una jarra con café. Creo que estaré aquí un por mucho tiempo. Y que nadie más me interrumpa.

El día pasó y Susanna continuó encerrada en el estudio, investigando.

-¿Señorita? –el mayordomo llamó a la puerta, asomándose para ver si la chica estaba bien.

-¿Sí? –ella dijo por inercia. Estaba demasiado metida en los libros que estaba leyendo como para preocuparse por otra cosa.

-Son casi las 11 de la noche y me temo que no ha comido nada –dijo entrando al estudio con una charola que tenía algo de comer.

-¡¿Las 11?! Demonios…. –dijo y Sebastian rió un poco ante el comentario.

-Debería comer algo.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón –se levantó del escritorio y se sentó en el sillón, tomando el sándwich que Sebastian le había llevado- ¿encontraste algo?

-Además de algunos diarios, hay un par de cosas que podrían interesarle en el sótano. Debería bajar a ver mañana por la mañana.

-Sí… -le dio una mordida el emparedado y se quedó pensativa- ¿cómo pudiste mostrarme tantas imágenes? Se veían tan… reales.

-Algunas ventajas de mis poderes y muchas imágenes fueron cortesía de ciertos… contactos –dijo arqueando la ceja, recordando a cierto personaje de cabello rojo que le había dejado ver un par de cinematic records hacía unos cuantos meses.

-¿Contactos? –dijo con curiosidad.

-Así es. Pero esa es una historia para otro momento. Por ahora, debería terminar de cenar e irse a dormir. Mañana puede continuar con su investigación después de las clases.

Un par de días pasaron y la chica logró recopilar la información deseada. Su conocimiento sobre los rituales que se habían efectuado para invocar al ángel caído eran significantes, al igual que la información que había recopilado pareció haber despertado más sus sentidos, al grado de poder distinguir algunas sombras y residuos energéticos en todos lados; tal vez espíritus o el reflejo de otra dimensión. Fuese lo que fuese, sentía cada vez menos temor de lo sobrenatural y más empatía con el mayordomo, que poco a poco se las había arreglado para ganar su plena confianza.

Lunes por la mañana y después de un fin de semana largo. Por obvias razones no muchas personas estaban contentas ese día en los laboratorios de AstraZeneca; algunos trabajadores de se veían contentos y sonrientes, su semblante se notaba descansado, pero algunos otros parecían estar de mal humor, como si hubiesen querido que el fin de semana durara al menos un día más.

-Sebastian, recuérdame que debemos establecer áreas de recreo para los trabajadores y… quizá algunos ajustes en sus itinerarios.

-Desde luego, señorita.

Susanna y el mayordomo caminaron por los pasillos del laboratorio de la compañía farmacéutica. Tendrían una importante junta con los jefes de proyecto y la presentación de nuevos productos. Poco a poco, ella se había estado involucrando en los proyectos de la empresa y comenzó a destinar parte de las ganancias para la investigación de enfermedades raras y otras obras de beneficencia hospitalaria. Eso causó revuelo entre los socios de la compañía, pero significó un nuevo reto para los médicos y científicos que trabajaban ahí.

Por su parte, Sebastian se entretenía mucho con las decisiones y cambios que ella hacía en la empresa. En su experiencia con el mundo de los humanos, había notado ciertos patrones en la conducta de los empresarios y personas con poder. Lo mismo había notado con las personas ordinarias y las reacciones sociales le entretenían de gran manera, al grado de causar una que otra disputa en sus ratos libres, como pasa tiempo. Pero esto había quedado en el pasado; los emperadores se habían extinto hace mucho y ahora su atención estaba fija en otras cosas. Cuestiones que le aseguren ganancias personales.

Y sin embargo sonreía mientras recordaba sus fechorías pasadas. Cuando regresó al presente, notó que la chica era la única que permanecía en aquella sala de juntas.

-Tierra llamando a Sebastian… ¿me escuchas? –ella dijo mientras le hacía señas desde su silla.

-Mil disculpas, señorita… parece que me perdí en mis pensamientos.

-¿Sucede algo malo?

-Nada, es sólo que sus cambios en la empresa me recordaron algo de mi pasado y me preguntaba… -tenía una diminuta sonrisa en los labios, pero sus ojos se veían acusadores mientras preguntaba- ¿a qué se debe tanto altruismo?

-¿Altruismo? –lo miró como si fuera un bicho raro- para nada, es sólo una obligación social.

-Interesante, y sus acciones tienen lógica, de acuerdo a los estándares humanos.

-¿Vas a comenzar con ese numerito de superioridad?

-No pretendo enfadarla pero no puedo evitar pensar que quizás esté haciendo esto en un último intento por redimirse y, tal vez salvar su alma…

-¿Ahora la haces de psicólogo?

-¡Otro mecanismo de defensa! ¡que interesante!

-Con un demon…. ¡rayos! –se desesperó al darse cuenta de la ironía de su comentario- Guárdate tus comentarios, porque cada vez suena más atractiva la idea de comprar un perro... –de inmediato la sonrisa burlona del mayordomo se borró de su rostro- o quizás dos... deberíamos pasar por un alberge de camino a casa ¿qué opinas?

-Creo que no debería tomar decisiones precipitadas.

-Espero no verme orillada a eso. Pero vámonos, tenemos trámites que hacer hoy.

-Bien señorita… sólo recuerde que, aunque intente salvar su alma, ya no hay nada que pueda hacer –Sebastian siguió a Susanna con la mirada, al tiempo que sus ojos se colorearon de rosa; esa actitud proactiva por hacer actos bondadosos y correctos le divertían al mayordomo, quien sabía a la perfección que la chica intentaba dejar un legado positivo y no tan dañino. En un principio creyó que era para compensar el que hubiese vendido su alma, o que intentara salvarla de alguna forma, pero después se dio cuenta de que ese tipo de acciones eran hechas sin tales intereses; sólo porque de alguna forma quería aportar algo bueno al mundo, y un alma así sería más divertido de corromper. Dejar una mancha oscura en algo tocado por la luz le producía un gran placer.

Ese mismo día hubo que hacerse cargo de algunas diligencias legales con el departamento de migración y tenía otra cita a las 5 de la tarde. Sólo se trataba de una entrevista para obtener la nacionalidad; trámites engorrosos que debía cumplir antes de tomar completa posesión de AstraZeneca. Más tarde, por la noche debía visitar las oficinas centrales de la empresa con el fin de familiarizarse un poco más con ella, pero antes decidió pasar por un café a uno de los establecimientos cercanos a un parque que le había llamado la atención desde hacía varios días. Era un lugar rodeado de color verde y con cierta atmósfera de tranquilidad que provocaba quedarse ahí sentado, disfrutando de la calma.

Susanna estaba sentada en una banca del parque Clapham Common, en un punto estratégico donde podía ver la fuente y daba la espalda a la cafetería donde Sebastian había ido a comprarle un Capuccino. El lugar le traía recuerdos de su país natal y esa sensación de calma que le hacía tanta falta. Estaba escuchando música por sus audífonos cuando vio a una persona de pie a unos metros de ella. Era un hombre alto, delgado y vestía un impecable traje negro.

Parecía ser un hombre muy serio y mantenía la misma expresión mientras la observaba. En cuanto hicieron contacto visual ella sintió un impulso por quitarse los audífonos. Sus ojos tenían un color inusual que la hipnotizó por un instante y después el hombre se acercó.

-¿Me puedes ver? –su voz era grave, serena y su acento inglés muy marcado,

-Claro que te puedo ver, no eres invisible –ella dijo con tranquilidad, pero su curoiosidad se despertó ante el comentario.

-Eso es extraño en verdad. Los humanos normales no pueden vernos a menos que nosotros así lo queramos –dijo mientras se ajustaba los lentes que llevaba.

-Créeme, mi vida es menos que normal y es una habilidad familiar –dijo suspirando y el hombre se paró frente a ella.

-Mi nombre es William T Spears y soy un shinigami –le entregó una tarjeta.

-¿Cómo un grim reaper?... interesante. Mi nombre es…

-Susanna Serafer, lo sé –la chica se sorprendió al escuchar eso, pero no se sintió insegura.

-¿Me estás vigilando?

-Si contesto a esa pregunta, deberás hacer lo mismo por mí –ella asintió con la cabeza y William hizo una pausa mientras se sentaba junto a ella- señorita, lamento informarle que, desde hace un tiempo usted se encuentra en nuestra lista de almas por recolectar.

-¿Almas por recolectar? … suena como si se tratara de manzanas, no de almas. Pero entiendo. Supongo que mi alma debe estar a punto de dejar este mundo –William se sorprendió por la respuesta y la tranquilidad con la que la chica tomó su comentario- ¿y sabes algo? si debo morir en este momento, lo haré. Hubiera sido mejor hacerlo en medio de un suceso extraordinario o algún tipo de cuestión trascendental pero ahorita no tengo fuerzas para eso… después de lo que he hecho y vivido, supongo que no merezco tal cosa, sin embargo tengo un asunto pendiente y no me gustaría morir en este momento- el shinigami la miró con atención, muy intrigado por la actitud de la chica ante la muerte y algo de ella llamó su atención- es extraño. Nunca pensé entablar una plática con la muerte en persona y nunca creí que fuera posible hacerlo, pero desde que era pequeña puedo presentir y ver muchas cosas sobrenaturales, sólo que decidía ignorarlo y ahora que soy por completo consciente de lo que hay a mi alrededor, nada me parece extraordinario, en especial dentro del medio en el que me desenvuelvo, y todo es tan extraño, que la muerte sería un alivio.

-Cuéntame más acerca de ese medio –William mostró mucho interés en la charla.

-Sólo puedo decir que… por situaciones ajenas a mi persona, me vi obligada a administrar la empresa de mi familia y todos los días siento una terrible desilusión al ver el tipo de personas que controlan este mundo, tanto que da asco. Supongo que tú verás estas cosas a diario…

-Cada vez que recolectamos el ama de alguien vemos su pasado.

\- Interesante…. Entonces, seguro entiendes a lo que me refiero –William asentó con la cabeza- sé que he hecho infinidad de cosa erróneas en mi vida, pero al menos hay una cosa de la que nunca me voy a arrepentir, y eso es que gracias a mi empresa, puedo apoyar la investigación de varias enfermedades. Al menos eso es algo positivo ¿no?... y es extraño que te cuente estas cosas. Ni siquiera te conozco, sólo sé que eres la muerte.

La chica guardó silencio mientras William la observaba con detenimiento; por primera vez en muchos años, dudó acerca de su decisión como shinigami, pero entonces vio una pulsera que la Susanna tenía en la mano. Era una banda de plástico color morado que tenía algo escrito, pero no pudo leerlo con claridad por la posición en la que la mano de la chica, puesta sobre su regazo, sin embargo ella se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-¿Te gusta? Es una pulsera de una de las campañas que dirijo. En realidad es la más importante para mí… es para hacer investigación y buscar una cura contra el lupus, que es una enfermedad…

-Autoinmune. Lo sé –William la miró mientras se arreglaba los anteojos- he recolectado el alma de muchas personas con esa enfermedad… -algo cambió en la mirada del hombre de traje negro

-Me imagino –se quitó la pulsera y se la regaló- toma… yo tengo muchas más. Lo que me importa es el significado –hubo una pausa y William se quedó mirando la pulsera y después al cielo, con la misma actitud pensativa que tenía desde hacía unos minutos. La chica suspiró e hizo una mueca de pesar- que extraño puede llegar a ser el…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando William se levantó de la banca y comenzó a alejarse de la chica, arreglando otra vez sus lentes.

\- Hasta luego, Susanna Serafer.

-Creí que… iba a morir –ella lo vio con expresión de duda.

-No lo harás. Al menos no el día de hoy, o en un corto plazo –siguió caminado

-Pero…. ¿no ibas a preguntarme algo?

-Contestaste mi pregunta antes de haberla formulado. Hasta luego señorita.

William se despidió con un gesto muy caballeroso y usó su death schyte para subir a un techo aledaño y desaparecer, dejando a Susanna con una gran incógnita y una expresión de duda en su rostro que duró hasta que otra voz masculina sonó en sus oídos.

-¿Sucede algo Milady?

-Nada… es sólo que –ella se quedó viendo hacia la dirección donde el shinigami despareció, todavía inmersa en sus pensamientos, pero rápido tomó consciencia de su entorno- ¿sí había capuccino?

-Desde luego, pero mil disculpas, señorita… al parecer el chico del café no sabe cómo manejar la caja registradora –dijo mientras le pasaba amablemente el café que acababa de comprar.

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si mientras no estabas algo me hubiese ocurrido? -dijo mientras tomaba el envase y tomaba un sorbo de café.

-Lo dudo mucho, señorita. Si su vida corriera peligro, me hubiera percatado de inmediato… el contrato que tenemos me hubiera alertado de tal cosa –dijo mientras sonería- ¿ha pasado algo en mi ausencia?

-No. Tan sólo una interesante plática con un individuo muy peculiar…

Después de beber su café, ambos caminaron hacia el auto para continuar con sus tareas pendientes, mientras desde el otro lado de la ciudad William T Spears hacía algunas anotaciones en su libro de la muerte.

" _Susanna Serafer, muerte postergada debido a su utilidad para la humanidad. Su apoyo a la investigación contra cierta enfermedad, resultará en el hallazgo de la cura para la misma."_

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _ **Hola, este fue el cuarto capítulo y la historia comienza a ponerse más interesante, además las complicaciones van a comenzar y Sebastian hará de las suyas. Gracias por continuar leyendo el fic, espero les esté gustando y nos leemos la próxima semana.**_

 _ **Un agradecimiento a mi amiga Nina, quien se encargará de postear los capítulos, ya que me iré por cuestiones de trabajo a otra ciudad y no me permitieron llevar la computadora, pero habrá actualizaciones puntuales.**_

 _ **Masha Rue: ¡Muchas gracias por el review! Sí, quise hacer algo diferente e inesperado. Me da gusto que te haya gustado y en este capítulo ya sale Will. La historia tendrá mucho de él : )**_

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	5. El Crimsom Cherry

Capitulo 5. El Crimsom Cherry

Esa misma noche, Susanna regresó a casa para descansar. Eran casi las 11 y estaba cansada, así que sólo cenó una taza de té en su estudio.

-Aquí tiene, señorita ¿está segura de que o desea algo de comer?

-No, gracias –tomó un sorbo y se quedó pensativa- ¿Sebastian? Nunca me has contado sobre el cómo llegaste a mi familia. Siendo un demonio, supongo que buscabas a alguien dispuesto a hacer un contrato para… quedarte con su alma… pero ¿por qué siempre con la familia Serafer? –el mayordomo la miró sonriendo y aparentando cierta ternura

-Ellos me llamaron, tanto su bisabuelo como su abuelo, me invocaron y les ofrecí lo mismo que a usted.

-Hay alguna razón en específico para quedarte con nosotros?

-La hay, pero es… confidencial y difícil de explicar.

-¿Pero siempre ha sido así? ¿Buscabas una razón para venir a este mundo? –hubo una pausa y ella dijo para sí- supongo que ni siquiera a un demonio le gusta pasar los días en el infierno, rodeado de flamas y…. – en eso Sebastian rió – ¿dije algo gracioso?

-No, señorita, pero el infierno no es como lo pintan y aunque no estamos rodeados de fuego y tormentos, debo admitir que disfruto más el mundo humano.

-¿Y antes de llegar a mi familia? ¿En dónde estabas? –sentía curiosidad por saber algo más de él.

-Con otro contratista. Él fue quien me dio este nombre y desde entonces lo conservo.

-Entonces le tenías con mucha estima – la expresión en los ojos de Sebastian cambió y se mostró desconcentrado e incluso vulnerable por un fracción de segundo. De inmediato Susanna supo que había tocado alguna fibra sensible en el demonio, si es que eso era posible de alguna manera.

-Digamos que aprendí mucho sobre los humanos durante nuestro contrato –volteó a verla con seriedad- señorita, se ve muy cansada. Tal vez debería retirarse a dormir –sonrió de manera falsa, tratando de ocultar el efecto que le producían sus pensamientos.

-Creo que tienes razón –terminó su té y caminó hacia su cuarto, recordando el cambio la mirada de Sebastian. En definitiva había aprendido algo más sobre él.

Un par de días después, casi a las 12 PM, cuando la clase de contabilidad empresarial estaba terminando...

-… y entonces, basándose en los números estimados que obtuvimos con el análisis pasado, vamos a compararlos con los resultados reales y la diferencia, ya sea de superávit o déficit, serán lo que tenga que trabajar dentro de la empresa. Le recomiendo que… - de repente la puerta se abrió y Sebastian se asomó, ocasionando un gesto de frustración en el profesor.

-Disculpen que interrumpa… Sr. Ferguson… Milady, han habido noticias respecto a la investigación que me pidió que hiciera. Me temo que es un asunto urgente… -sus ojos estaban fijos en ella y le transmitían mucho más que sus palabras, por lo que Susanna entendió de inmediato de lo que se trataba.

-Entiendo…. Sr Ferguson, lo lamento mucho pero me temo que debemos terminar la clase por hoy. Se trata de un asunto que requiere mi atención inmediata y no pudo postergar. Le ruego me disculpe.

-Comprendo. Continuaremos con la lección pasado mañana. Por favor, haga el análisis y espero un reporte para la próxima clase –dijo mientras guardaba el plumón que usaba para hacer anotaciones en el pizarrón blanco.

-De acuerdo. Muchas gracias. Sebastian, por favor acompáñalo hacia su auto mientras comienzo con los preparativos.

-Entendido. Mientras tanto, lea estos documentos por favor –le dio un folder con un par de hojas, fotografías y mapas, mismos que ella comenzó a leer en su escritorio. Minutos después Sebastian regresó y cerró la puerta tras él, acercándose a la chica que estaba sentada en la silla del escritorio, dándole la espalda a la puerta.

-Ivan Reznik…

-El sr. Reznik se hace llamar Igor Rodich en estos días por razones de seguridad, por eso me tardé en encontrarlo, le ruego me disculpe.

-Parece que desde hace unos días ha estado muy ocupado y se dedica al tráfico de influencias en los puertos… eso me suena a contrabando.

-Eso parece. Y por lo que veo es un cliente asiduo del "distinguido" club Crimsom Cherries.

-Oh…. ¿es acaso un lugar que frecuentas? –dijo con sarcasmo mientras veía la reacción de Sebastian.

-De verdad espero que no me tenga en ese concepto, señorita –dijo como si estuviera ofendido, causando que ella se riera.

-Claro que no, eres casi un ángel… y bien este lugar es un… club de mala muerte, supongo.

-Es un prostíbulo.

-¡Maravilloso! Entonces… prepara todo, Sebastian. Nos vamos de visita social.

-Como usted ordene, Milady.

A partir de las 6 de la tarde, Sebastian y Susanna siguieron a Ivan Reznik por toda la ciudad, comenzando por una visita a la oficina aduanera en Londres, para luego ir a su despacho y después hacer una escala en un afamado restaurante, donde se reunió con unos socios. Lo siguieron con sigilo en el auto, aprovechando que no tenía una gran escolta; sólo estaba acompañado de quien parecía ser su chofer.

Ivan Reznik era un tipo corpulento de escaso cabello rubio y cara regordeta. Su mirada era repulsiva a través de sus azules ojos que no vacilaban en seguir a cualquier chica que pasara cerca de él. Fumaba habanos todo el tiempo y vestía un traje azul que, aunque parecía ser caro, era de muy mal gusto.

Reznik entró al restaurante junto con sus socios que lo esperaban en la entrada, mientras Sebastian estacionaba el auto unos cuantos metros atrás, en un lugar donde pudieran ver cuando saliese.

-Parece ser un tipo bastante nefasto, incluso sin saber su pasado, se puede adivinar que es un desgraciado.

-Bien, así no le dará remordimiento matarlo –la sangre de la chica se congeló tras el comentario de Sebastian y miró el arma que tenía sobre las piernas. Estaba consciente de que el acabar con los enemigos de su familia y sus planes eran lo mismo y que ambos implicaban asesinar a unas cuantas personas, sólo que nunca le quiso poner un nombre a lo que de verdad estaba haciendo y eso era justo lo que el comentario del mayordomo buscaba.

¿Sería capaz de jalar el gatillo?... Sebastian estaría ahí en caso de no poder, pero incluso un titubeo podría significar arrepentimiento, o que no estaba preparada para todo ello. El rostro de Susanna parecía consternado, estaba distraída con esos pensamientos y el mayordomo estudiaba cada cambio en su cara, como si la estudiara. Al darse cuenta de la mirada pendiente del demonio, disimuló tanto como le fue posible y exclamó.

-Lo sabré hasta que lo haga… -se quedó en silencio uno instantes, mirando hacia el restaurante, aunque sabía que el tipo no saldría en al menos unas dos horas… dos largas horas que tendría que pasar con Sebastian, cuya presencia no dejaba de parecerle incómoda. Tal vez un poco de platica aligeraría el ambiente- esto de seguir gente se te da bastante bien ¿lo habías hecho antes?

-Desde luego ¿qué tipo de mayordomo sería si no pudiese seguir a una persona y espiarla? –dijo sonriendo.

\- Lo dices como si fuera lo más normal del mundo… -de pronto su tono cambió, como si de repente el remolino de sentimientos encontrara una escapatoria con su voz- dime algo, Sebastian … mi alma cambiará con esto que voy a hacer. Nunca volverá a ser la misma; se va a deformar ¿eso te importa? Es decir ¿así lo prefieres?... ¡¿arrebatarle de apoco la bondad y pureza a mi alma?! -hubo silencio y tensión en el ambiente. Ella no esperaba respuesta alguna y se limitó a mirar por la ventana en espera de que Reznik saliera, hasta que la voz de Sebastian.

-Pura, inocente, despiadada o como la maldad más profunda, de cualquier forma me parece exquisita. La esencia de lo que puede ser y su sola presencia son lo que la hacen atractiva para mí, Milady –Sebastian sonó más serio que nunca, una mezcla entre sinceridad y la seducción propia de un demonio. Sus ojos rosas, brillantes y felinos clavados en Susanna, quien no volteó a mirarlo quizás por temor o por orgullo. No lo averiguaría.

Y así, entre silencios y comentarios acerca del plan, dos horas pasaron. El objetivo era sacarle información a Ivan Reznik. Era fundamental que obtuvieran el paradero y detalles sobre los demás socios: Soler, Schneider, Crawford, Janssens and Guillot, para así cazarlos uno a uno y terminar con todo. Además, Sebastian le advirtió que, por la naturaleza del conflicto, era posible que algún ente o situación extraordinaria se suscitara, por lo que debían estar alerta al máximo.

Cuando por fin salió el hombre regordete, subió a su auto acompañado de su chofer y un guardaespaldas.

-Y por fin, para culminar la noche una visita al Crimsom Cherry…. Enciende el auto, Sebastian.

-A la orden.

El camino hacia el burdel duró unos cuantos minutos. El lugar, que no disimulaba su naturaleza, estaba escondido entre varios callejones del barrio viejo de Londres, así que tanto el mayordomo como la chica tuvieron que seguir a Reznik a pie, con cuidado para que no notaran sus presencias. Las luces neones del lugar podían cegar a cualquiera y el rosa chillón se reflejaba en los charcos que había en la calle, delatando a toda persona que se acercara.

-Milady, me temo que si seguimos caminando nos descubrirán. Sugiero que entremos por el techo.

-De acuerdo, busquemos una escalera y… ¡Waaahh! –con todos los movimiento fríamente calculados, Sebastian tomo a Susanna en sus brazos y brincó de manera sobrenatural hasta uno de los techos aledaños al burdel. Ella no tuvo más remedio que rodearlo con los brazos y rezar por no caerse, cosa que al mayordomo le causó mucha gracia y después de una discreta risita dijo.

-No es necesaria tal cosa, no la dejaré caer y me temo que en este punto las oraciones son inútiles -dijo mientras aterrizaba en un tejado, casi hincándose para conservar el equilibrio y acercar su rostro al de Susanna- pero siéntase libre de dejar sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello –una sonrisa pícara iluminó su rostro mientras ella refunfuñaba por estar indefensa ante él.

-Lo único que impide que te atraviese con una bala es que de seguro las voy a usar todas en Reznik…

-Eso y su temor a las alturas….

-Apreciaría mucho que dejaras de ser tan insolente –dijo aferrándose más fuerte a él mientras el brincaba por los tejados hasta alcanzar el iluminado techo del burdel, pareciendo tan solo una imperceptible sombra en lo oscuro de la noche llena de neblina.

Cuando Sebastian por fin bajó a Susanna esta lo miró de manera fulminante. De haber podido, lo había aventado por la orilla del edificio, a fin de cuentas ¿qué tanto daño le podría hacer una simple caída a un demonio?

-Bien, necesitamos una manera de entrar –la muchacha observó sus alrededores- ahí hay una puerta –caminaron hacia ella. Estaba cerrada con un gran candado.

-Permítame – el mayordomo tomó el candado, sacó del bolsillo una pequeña llave y después de moldearla un poco con gran facilidad, abrió la cerradura- adelante- hizo un gesto para que la chica pasara.

-Ahora sólo tenemos que buscar a ese malnacido –el sonido de la música y las vibraciones de la misma hacían que fuera casi imposible escuchar sus voces; una ventaja para el momento de obtener la información de Reznik.

Bajaron las escaleras del lugar. Había un gran número de cuartos en los últimos dos pisos y sus largos pasillos albergaban un sinfín de puertas, algunas cerradas y otras abiertas de par en par. Por fortuna, no había nadie cerca, así que su presencia no fue advertida por algún trabajador del lugar.

-Debemos encontrarlo. No debe estar muy lejos.

-Venga –Sebastian le hizo una seña para que se acercara a una cortina que separaba uno de los pasillos de una especie de balcón que daba al club- este no es un lugar adecuado para usted, Milady –dijo al ver a un par de bailarinas exóticas en la pista de baile, haciendo su espectáculo con los tubos que estaban instalados desde el piso hasta el techo, rodeados por mesas donde varios hombres bebían toda clase de licor, fumaban cigarros de dudosa procedencia y abrazaban de manera posesiva a las chicas que se sentaban en sus mesas.

-Nada de esto es adecuado para mí… –se asomó por el barandal, con cuidado de que nadie la viera y momentos después encontró a su objetivo- ¡ahí está!

-Sí, está hablando con esa chica y… parece que han llegado a un acuerdo… déjeme escuchar –hizo un gesto como si estuviera tratado de oir lo que decían- sí… subirán al segundo piso… la última habitación. Parece que es el lugar designado para esa chica y… serán 400 libras por una hora, y el precio incluye… –se detuvo antes de mencionar lo que "incluía", justo cuando Susanna hizo un gesto con la mano para que dejara de hablar e intentó ocultar su sonrojo con una risa.

-Esperemos a que suba, después tú te harás cargo del chofer y el guardaespaldas. Reznik es mío.

-Entendido –caminaron hacia el pasillo con cautela y para evitar ser vistos se metieron a una de las habitaciones vacías.

-Bonito lugar… ideal para una cita…. –ella miró a su alrededor-

-Así es ¿quisiera saber lo que incluían esas 400 libras?

-Tentador, pero no gracias -ella trató de permanecer seria pero luego comenzó a reír- Por favor Sebastian, no es momento para tus bromas. ¿ya subieron?

-Ivan Reznik y la chica están a punto de entrar al cuarto. Los otros dos hombres caminan detrás de ellos, a unos cuantos metros. Parece que van a hacer guardia en el pasillo.

-Excelente. No hagas ruido y deshazte de ellos.

-Como usted ordene, pero antes tome esto –le dio la llave que tenía en el bolsillo- puede serle útil.

Sin esperar más, Sebastian salió del cuarto y corrió hasta el segundo piso, donde el guardia y el chofer estaban encendiendo sus cigarros. Con toda naturalidad se acercó a ellos, vistiendo una mirada malévola y burlona. En su mano derecha llevaba un par de cuchillos de plata que hacían contraste con sus guantes blancos.

-¿Y tú quién carajos eres? ¡vete de aquí!

-Lo siento, pero tengo un deber que cumplir…

-¿Qué demo…? –alcanzó a decir uno de ellos y no le dio tiempo de utilizar su arma porque un cuchillo le atravesó el cráneo. Lo mismo sucedió con el otro tipo, quien ya se había lanzado sobre Sebastian, pero el mayordomo era más rápido y en cuanto cayeron al piso se encargó de meterlos a una de las habitaciones, recuperó los cuchillos, los limpió con mucho cuidado y se aseguró de que la chapa estuviera rota para que no los encontraran tan rápido.

Por su parte, Susana subió al segundo piso con cautela. Sacó la pistola que traía en la funda amarrada a su cintura y se preparó para entrar a la habitación. Nunca antes había hecho algo semejante; un par de visitas al gotcha o videojuegos con pistolas diferían mucho al enfrentarse a una situación real, con toda la tensión que implicaba y con los riesgos al máximo.

Cuando dio con la habitación sacó la llave que le había dado Sebastian y con mucha cautela abrió. Al principio sólo movió un poco la puerta, esperando algún tipo de protesta, pero no hubo nada, sólo se oía el murmullo de un hombre y una mujer dentro del cuarto. Parecía que sólo estaban hablando, lo cual fue un gran alivio para Susanna, quien no le apetecía para nada encontrarse con una escena de sexo.

Cuando por fin abrió la puerta, lo hizo con toda la valentía que logró juntar y las manos le temblaron al apuntarle a la pareja que estaba sentada junto a una mesa, al parecer inhalando algún tipo de droga.

-Ni se les ocurra moverse –titubeó un poco, pero fue suficiente para asustar a la prostituta, quien gritó y se llevó las manos al rostro.

-¿Que carajos quieres?... ¡Dave, Nick!... encárguense de esta basura ¿crees que con una pistolita podrás asustarme, niña? –la voz del tipo le resultó repulsiva a Susanna, quien seguía con las manos temblorosas- ¿y bien?... ¿o es que acaso quieres jugar también…? –se puso de pie y se acercó a ella con actitud amenazadora ella.

En cuestión de instantes algo dentro de Susanna despertó; una especia de flashback; una corazonada que la hizo reaccionar de manera violenta y efectiva, como si supiera qué hacer con exactitud y lo que la movía a actuar fue el tremendo odio que sentía por el tipo, un odio alimentado por generaciones y que pareció tomar forma en ese momento, o tal vez era la adrenalina acumulada.

-Igor Rodich… o mejor debería decir, Ivan Reznik…

-¿Quieres que me asuste porque sabes mi verdadero nombre?

-No, de eso me encargaré más tarde. No des un paso más –dijo con voz seria y con los ojos llenos de rabia- anda, ve y siéntate junto a tu cita.

-¿O si no qué?

-¡O si no esto! – acabó con su paciencia y le disparó en un pie. Era la primera vez que disparaba contra una persona. La adrenalina la invadió y sintió algo más al ver que estaba herido, mientras gritaba de dolor y la otra chica lloraba histéricamente- te dije que no te acercaras.

-¡Perra maldita!

-¿Quieres otro?... rápido, siéntate en esa silla… y tú, no te muevas de allí.

-¿Quién eres?

-No veo razón para decirte quién soy, pero estoy dispuesta a hacerlo si respondes a mis preguntas –sonrió un poco… eso que sintió hacía apenas unos instantes fue un repulsivo placer al ver que el hombre se retorcía del dolor y lo mismo sintió cuando vio el temor en sus ojos. Susanna Serfer había despertado… y Sebastian observaba desde la entrada al cuarto, complacido ante la escena. Cerró la puerta tras él y se acercó.

-Amárralos….

-Como usted diga –se les acercó para cumplir la orden mientras ella les seguía apuntando la pistola hacia ellos, esta vez sin titubear y con todas las intenciones de usar las balas que le quedaban.

-Veo que has estado ocupado, Ivan. Es bueno aprovechar el tiempo, esos contactos en las aduanas y puertos… tus padres estarían orgullosos –Sebastian se paró junto al hombre herido después de amarrarlo.

-Pero… ¿quién eres? –dijo bastante impresionado. No esperaba que alguien le dijera tales cosas.

-¿Quién soy?... creo que lo podrás adivinar… dime ¿dónde están los demás? –hubo silencio y Susana miró a Sebastian mientras asentía con la cabeza, señal para que lo golpeara- podemos ayudarte a recordar ¿los nombres Soler, Schneider, Guillot, Crawford y Janssens te son conocidos?

-¡No puede ser! –de repente comenzó a reír- no creí llegar a ver este día… tal vez no sea yo quien termine contigo y recobre eso que usurparon tus estúpidos antepasados, pero ten por seguro que alguien más lo hará. No tienes idea de en lo que te has metido, comenzando por el hecho de que Janssens-Guillot es la misma persona.

-¿Y dónde están?-era verdad, no sabía que eran la misma persona, pero poco a poco iba obteniendo más información.

-¿Crees que te lo voy a decir?

-¿Quieres una muerte rápida? Habla. Si deseas morir lenta y dolorosamente, puedes quedarte callado….

 _-"No tienes idea de lo que es esto… El vendrá por ti y el enlace estará más cerca que nunca"_ –Ivan no habló para nada, pero su palabras sonaron fuertes y claras en la cabeza de Susanna, quien se veía desconcertada- ¿ahora lo ves?... esto es más de lo que puedes aspirar a controlar, niña idiota- al decir esto, Sebastian lo tomo del cuello, clavando sus negras uñas en su piel para hacer dolorosos cortes.

-El…. Entonces hay 5 en total… ¡el ángel caído!

-Así…. Es… -dijo con trabajos- sólo es cuestión de juntar los elementos… aunque creas que vas a ganar… sólo estás haciéndole las cosas más fáciles…

-¿Dónde está Soler? ¡O Schneider! –le disparó nuevamente, esta vez en un costado- ¡contesta! –se escucharon los gritos de dolor.

-Schneider…el… el puerto….

-Perfecto. Eso es todo lo que necesito.

 _-"Estás firmando tu sentencia… y aunque adquieras el poder, no es para ti"_ –otra vez le habló con la telepatía- " _Deus est mortuum et nos occidimus eum"_ –de inmediato las memorias de su secuestro regresaron a Susanna, quien abrió más los ojos mientras éstos se llenaban de lágrimas. Dio dos pasos hacia él y le disparó en el rostro y en la cabeza repetidas veces, deformándolo por completo. Después volteó a ver a Sebastian, quien tenía las manos manchadas de Sangre y la miraba con seriedad- terminamos… - dijo con voz entre cortada mientras dejaba atrás al cadáver y miró a la aterrorizada chica junto a la mesa- no quiero que haya testigos…. –y sin dudar le disparó con la última bala que le quedaba. Era como si Susanna no fuera ella misma. Esa actitud se había desatado de repente y la agresividad parecía encontrar una salida cuando usaba el arma y la sangre corría.

La escena dejo a Sebastian sin palabras por un instante, no por los actos en sí, sino por el cambio de Susanna, pero antes de poder reparar más en el asunto, notó un aire frío que inundó la habitación y de inmediato la chica gritó y se agarró la cabeza son fuerza, como si algo le hubiera atravesado el cráneo.

-¡AH!

-¡Milady! ¿está usted bien? –Sebastian se apresuró para atraparla antes de que cayera al piso. Estaba a punto de desmayarse y tiró la pistola al suelo.

-Sebastian…. –señaló a la ventana del hotel- es uno… de esos sujetos… -y perdió el conocimiento.

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _ **¡Hola a todos!**_

 _ **Capítulo 5 y la primera escena de acción, de muchas. Espero no haya estado muy violenta porque… se pondrá peor… no, la verdad es que no, aunque por algo está en M el fanfic... veremos qué pasa para el siguiente capítulo y por qué se desmayó Susanna.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo la historia y que tengan un excelente fin de semana ¡buenas vibras!**_

 _ **Masha Rue: Así es, va a ser entramado muy interesante, lleno de misterio y cosas ocultas. Además los shinigamis aparecerán mucho ; ) muchas gracias por seguir la historia y dejar comentario, de verdad me alegro mucho de leerlos.**_


	6. Consuelo y confrontación

Capitulo 6. Consuelo y confrontación.

Sin razón aparente Susanna cayó inconsciente en los brazos de Sebastian, pero antes de hacerlo señaló hacia la ventana del cuarto, justo detrás del cadáver de Ivan Reznik.

-Señorita… -de inmediato volteó a ver a la ventana, donde un muchacho con cabellos rubicundos y gafas miraba su reloj con impaciencia. De inmediato lo reconoció y antes de que iniciara algún tipo de conflicto, cargó a la chica, se llevó la pistola y corrió hacia el auto para regresar a la mansión. Su prioridad era el bienestar de Susanna y no podía permitirse que algo saliera mal.

Momentos después el muchacho de anteojos entró al lugar y utilizando una podadora recogió el cinamatic record de la chica y el hombre muerto en el piso.

-Ivan Reznik, nacido el 15 de Noviembre de 1965. Fecha de fallecimiento, 4 de mayo de 2015. Causa de muerte: hemorragia ocasionada por heridas de proyectil de arma de fuego. Cerrado… me sorprende que no haya muerto por alguna ETS hace unos años…

El muchacho tomó una pequeña libreta que tenía en el bolsillo del saco y dio un repaso a la lista.

-Bien, parece que es todo por hoy… pero debo informarle al Supervisor que tenemos un demonio suelto. Rayos, espero que eso no me ocasione horas extras de trabajo… -después suspiró y salió por la ventana dando un brinco, sin reparar mucho en la identidad del demonio o de la chica que había matado a esas dos personas.

Al otro día por la mañana, ya de vuelta en la casa, todos estaban preocupados por Susanna, quien todavía no despertaba y se encontraba en su alcoba bajo el cuidado de Sebastian. No se había separado de ella ni un momento y tenía un gesto serio y confundido, algo extraño en el mayordomo.

-¡Abby! ¿Ya despertó? –un muchacho rubio subía las escaleras con prisa.

-No, aun no, Fer…creo que deberíamos conseguir a un doctor pero….

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó ayer? –el muchacho se acercó a Abby, quien estaba recargada en la pared del pasillo cerca del cuarto de Susanna.

-No podía dormir anoche, tenía un mal presentimiento así que fui a la cocina por un vaso de leche y en la madrugada escuché el ruido del auto estacionándose y escasos momentos después, Sebastian entró con la señorita en brazos… -su tono se volvió más serio y fijó los ojos en Fer, haciéndole saber la gravedad del asunto- los dos tenían sangre en sus ropas, pero ninguno estaba herido.

-¿Estás segura? –la postura del muchacho cambió y sus ojos cafés mostraron una chispa que no tenían antes.

-Sí… yo me encargué de cambiar las ropas de la señorita… ya sabes que ella nunca permitiría que Sebastian, o algún otro hombre lo hiciera –trató de relajar la tensión con una pequeña risita- así que él me dijo que la limpiara y le pusiera la pijama mientras él se cambiaba en su dormitorio. No estaba herida…

-¿Pero? –Fer de inmediato se dio cuenta del titubeo de Abby.

-Pero tenía una ligera quemadura en la mano, como si le hubieran caído pequeñas brasas.

-O pólvora… -la chispa en sus ojos volvió a aparecer y se quedó mirando al piso por un instante, como recordando algo- ha comenzado… -después de una pausa, levantó la voz para demostrar su enojo y golpeó la pared- ¿y qué carajos estaba pensando Sebastian? ¿Dónde está el excelente mayordomo que aparenta ser ese imbécil? –volvió a golpear la pared y de pronto una mano se posó en su hombro.

-Calma, muchacho. Sebastian sabe lo que hace, debemos confiar en él- el sr. Haggard calmó al muchacho con su tono serio y autoritario- si llegara el día en que no cumpliera con su deber, yo seré el primero en cruzar unas cuantas palabra con él.

-Thomas tiene razón, Fer. Además, Sebastian no se ha separado ni por un instante de su lado. Es evidente que está preocupado, aunque nos demuestre lo contrario.

-Exacto… y quizá necesite un descanso. Iré a ver cómo están las cosas. Les pido que mantengan la calma, en especial tú Fer –la voz de Thomas era persuasiva y autoritaria. Algo conocía sobre Fer y sabía bien que debía mantener tranquilo al muchacho.

Después caminó hacia la habitación de Susanna y tocó la puerta con suavidad. No hubo respuesta, así que la abrió con lentitud. Sebastian estaba sentado en una silla del lado izquierdo de la cama. Las cortinas apenas abiertas, sólo para dejar para un poco de luz y calidez en el frío cuarto. Ella seguía inconsciente, o en un sueño muy profundo y Sebastian la observaba con detenimiento.

-Sufrió un terrible dolor, por eso está agotada- dijo el mayordomo sin apartar la vista de ella mientras Thomas se acercaba a él- aunque esa no es la razón por la que sigue… así…

-Después de lo de ayer, no la culpo por no querer despertar –Sebastian lo miró sorprendido- deberías descansar un poco. Yo cuidaré de ella.

-Debo investigar algo –después de una pausa el demonio contestó. Parecía haber recordado algo y de inmediato se puso de pie- tardaré una hora. Mientras tanto…

-Sí, sí… no le quitaré los ojos de encima. Descuida, a eso se ha dedicado mi familia desde hace décadas. Ahora vete, tienes algo importante que hacer.

-Regreso en una hora.

Dicho eso, Sebastian se apresuró a salir de la casa, no sin antes dar la instrucción a Abby para que lo contactara en caso de que Susanna despertara.

Usando su velocidad demoniaca, Sebastian corrió hacia la ciudad con una sola idea en la cabeza: comprender que es lo que en realidad escondían esas personas que cazaban a la familia Serafer, y no sólo eso, era imperativo averiguar con qué tipo de fuerzas se estaban metiendo. Esta vez su contratista se enfrentaba a un ente que, con las herramientas necesarias, podría llegar a ser de verdad problemático.

Cuando por fin llegó a la oficina de Ivan Reznik, se encontró con que el edificio había sido, coincidentemente, víctima de un incendio por un corto en la instalación eléctrica ¡que conveniente!

Al parecer toda evidencia de las conexiones de Reznik se habían perdido, pero Sebastian logró adentrarse en el edificio en ruinas. Todavía había humo saliendo y vapor de agua por todos lados. Incluso la temperatura era alta. Había escombros por todos lados y las escaleras se caían en pedazos, pero él se las ingenió para subir al quinto piso, donde al parecer estaba la oficina principal.

Había algunos documentos quemados y mojados. La mayoría eran cenizas, pero Sebastian pudo juntar una buena cantidad de papel para descifrar. Con cuidado tomo los trozos mientras sus ojos brillaban tratando de leer debajo de la ceniza y las manchas de tinta corrida. Algunos fragmentos eran entendibles, otros no tenían remedio, así que el resultado fue un confuso rompecabezas como nombres, lugares, términos en latín y la palabra "enlace" que aparecía muchas veces en los documentos, pero en ninguno se explicaba su verdadero significado.

Todo apuntaba a que Schneider tendría más información sobre los planes y, sobre todo, los métodos que usarían para contactar de nuevo con el ángel caído. En cuanto juntó toda la información posible, guardó los papeles y regresó a la casa, decidido a contarle sus hallazgos a Susanna en cuanto despertase.

Justo después de una hora de marcharse, Sebastian entró al cuarto esperando encontrar todo como lo dejó, y así fue, con la diferencia de que Fer y Abby estaban también ahí y Susanna parecía estar dormida. Incluso se había dado la vuelta en medio de las sábanas. Seguro no tardaría en despertar.

-¡Sebastian! En verdad tardaste una hora… -dijo Thomas sorprendido- parece que en cualquier momento despertará.

-Sí… su expresión es más relajada que antes… -el mayordomo sonrió- creo que es hora de comenzar a preparar la comida para cuando despierte.

-¡Yo me encargo! Ven conmigo, Fer –dijo Abby halando del brazo al muchacho que veía a Sebastian con recelo.

-Bien. Thomas ¿podrías hacerme un favor?...

Minutos después Susanna volvió a moverse, esta vez sus gestos indicaban que se despertaría pronto. Después de verla abrir los ojos todos los días, Sebastian sabía a la perfección cuándo estaba a punto de despertar, así que se puso de pie junto a ella y esperó a que abriera los ojos.

Poco a poco la chica fue despertando y comenzó a reconocer el cuarto con la mirada. Después miró a Sebastian y ladeó un poco la cabeza, como si fuera a decir algo, pero un gran dolor la invadió y entonces comenzó a recordar todo. De inmediato se llevó las manos a la cabeza y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos en un llanto que al principio fue mudo, pero rápido convirtió en un alarido de agonía.

-Calma, Milady… -Sebastian se acercó más a ella.

-¿Cómo?... ¿cómo pude?... ¡no, no así! –se sentó en la cama, aun sosteniendo su cabeza y llorando a todo pulmón, gritando palabras ininteligibles.

-Ya, ya... –Sebastian se sentó y la abrazó para consolarla por un momento- ya sucedió, no lo puede cambiar.

-¡Y tú lo disfrutaste! ¡Maldito bastardo, aléjate de mí! –intentó inútilmente separarse él mientras lo golpeaba en el pecho y los brazos.

\- Señorita, recuerde el contrato… yo sólo soy una herramienta para acabar con ellos…

-No me arrepiento de lo que hice, pero no sé cómo pude hacerlo. Esa no soy yo- hizo una pausa para ordenar sus ideas y lidiar con el dolor de cabeza- y lo volvería a hacer, pero… no sé cómo –al final no tuvo más remedio que rendirse y sollozar mientras el mayordomo la consolaba. A pesar de que sus intenciones fuesen tan solo llevadas por el deseo de quedarse con su alma, era el único ser que de manera incondicional estaría junto a ella hasta el final; hasta la perdición.

Además, había algo en el abrazo de Sebastian que la tranquilizó. Al igual que la mayoría de las cosas que estaban pasando, no pudo explicarlo, pero mientras el acariciaba su espalda un gran alivio la invadió, como si diminutas vibraciones la invadieran poco a poco con el pasar de los segundos y de repente se sintió tranquila; llena de dudas, miedos e inseguridades, pero no al grado de romper a llorar en cualquier momento. Quizás sólo necesitaba desahogarse con alguien de confianza, que supiera lo que había pasado.

Unos cuantos de días pasaron y Susanna no quiso tocar el tema. El dolor de cabeza duró dos días y Sebastian no lo tomo como una simple coincidencia, así que comenzó a investigar por su cuenta mientras observaba con mucho cuidado a la chica. Decidió distanciarse un poco, limitándose a estar con ella sólo cuando lo llamaba y para realizar sus labores de mayordomo. El resto del tiempo lo dedicó a investigar y observarla desde las sombras.

Susanna caminaba por el jardín pensando en todos los recuerdos que aún estaba muy frescos. Sentía como si las energías la hubieran abandonado. Escuchar la frase _"Deus est mortuus et nos occidimus eum"_ despertó algo en ella, algo que no quería recordar y que le daba nausea, además de llenar su cuerpo de adrenalina como ninguna otra cosa. Necesitaba tiempo para aceptar lo inevitable, ésta vez todo parecía ser real y sin escapatoria. Creyó haber asimilado su situación con anterioridad, pero no fue así; en apenas unos meses había ganado y perdido todo de manera voluntaria. La cuestión era ¿cómo debía seguir adelante?

Mientras tanto, en la dimensión de los shinigamis, el Supervisor de la División de Gestión y Envío trabajaba en su oficina. Llevaba un par de horas frente a su escritorio examinando informes y haciendo anotaciones al respecto.

Su expresión era seria como de costumbre, pero había algo diferente en él; un gesto apenas perceptible que denotaba más irritación y fastidio que lo normal. Desde que Ronald Knox regresó de su última misión, mandó a pedir un informe especial desde otro país con el fin de estar al tanto de las actividades de Susanna Serafer, quien había estado en su lista de espera para morir desde hacía un par de meses.

Las sospechas de William eran ciertas: la señorita Serafer había hecho un contrato con un demonio. Es por eso que había evitado su muerte la primera vez, y aunque no se arrepentía de la decisión que él mismo había tomado al dejarla con vida, le pareció irritante la ironía en todo ello. Además, le enfurecía todavía más el hecho de que el demonio con quien ella había hecho el contrato era nada más y nada menos que Sebastian Michaelis, a quien irremediablemente se volvería a encontrar.

En cuanto terminó de escribir sus notas, ordenó su escritorio y se dirigió a Londres, transportándose casi de inmediato a un verde jardín que estaba cuidado a la perfección y tenía árboles y arbustos podados en forma de espiral. Las flores alrededor estaban a punto de brotar, pero William no tenía tiempo para apreciar tales cosas y se enfocó en localizar a cierta persona que, después de dar unos cuantos pasos por el lugar, encontró. De inmediato se escondió detrás de un árbol para observarla por unos momentos. Iba cabizbaja por el jardín, tratando de ignorar cierta presencia con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que le fue imposible.

-Sé que estás ahí ¿ya llegó mi hora de morir, William? –miró hacia el horizonte.

-Desde el primer momento en el que te vi, supe que había algo distinto en ti; un aura poco usual, pero nunca imaginé que fuera el resultado del pacto con un demonio… Susanna Serafer –el shinigami se dejó ver y salió de su escondite detrás de un arbusto grade.

-Así es. Vendí mi alma creyendo que era una solución.

-Nunca podré entender cómo es que algunas personas son tan estúpidas como para cambiar algo tan valioso como su alma y todo por un simple deseo… -caminó hacia ella

-Los humanos no conocemos el verdadero valor de las cosas hasta que las perdemos y el alma no es una excepción. Es como si la esperanza se fuera de manera repentina –miró hacia el cielo y sintió un nudo formándose en su garganta. Por su parte, William la estudiaba con detenimiento, en busca de algún indicativo de arrepentimiento o al menos una reacción visceral, en cambio ella se quedó en silencio.

-No estoy seguro de que comprendas el alcance de lo que hiciste. Eso sin mencionar a las dos personas que mataste –acomodó sus gafas y puso un gesto de notable disgusto, mismo que se notaba en su tono voz

-Lo dice la muerte en persona –lo miró con serenidad.

-Honestamente… los demonios son creaturas detestables, alimañas en el universo que se alimentan de almas y cuyas intenciones son siempre egoístas. Engatusan y atraen a las personas con promesas dulces, escondiendo sus verdaderas intenciones hasta que caen en la oscuridad, donde muestran su verdadero rostro, una cara que esconden con gran habilidad y por obvias razones –hizo una pausa- y veo que has caído en sus garras. Creí que tenías más fuerza de voluntad.

Una chispa se encendió dentro de ella. Ya bastante tenía con sus propios pensamientos tortuosos como para estar aguantando las críticas de alguien con aires de superioridad ¿quién se creía que era?... sí, era un shinigami, pero eso no le daba el derecho de juzgarla ni de pretender conocerla.

-¡Cállate! –gritó de repente- pretendes saber mucho sobre los humanos, sobre cómo sentimos, cuando es evidente que no tienes idea de cómo es en realidad. No eres humano, así que no hables por nosotros ¡Por un momento ponte en mis zapatos! Imagina que de un día para otro tu vida, tu historia y origen cambian in previo aviso, que todo lo que habías creído era mentira y lo que nunca quisiste creer es verdad. Después de eso estás secuestrado, golpeado y humillado, a pocos segundos de ser violado y ultrajado, todo por razones que apenas comprendes… y la muerte ya no es una opción que esté en tus manos -sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y de la garganta de William salió un sonido de sorpresa, misma que se reflejó en sus intensos ojos verdes-… y justo en ese momento recuerdas esa oferta… esa escapatoria y solución- hubo una pausa en la que Susana reunió fuerzas para que su voz no se cortara y el llanto no la interrumpiera- sé que lo que hice no está bien, que es una atrocidad y un enorme pecado a los ojos de cualquiera, pero si por ese sacrificio puedo terminar con ésta cacería contra mi familia y evitar que… -no le revelaría todo lo que sucedía, así que escogió sus palabras- la balanza cambie para mal, estoy dispuesta a aceptar las consecuencias. Escúchame bien: soy responsable de mis propias elecciones y decisiones, buenas o malas. Me atendré a las consecuencias, te guste o no. Sé bien que hay muchas cosas en juego y vidas de por medio, y por eso debo terminarlo a mi manera. Estoy dispuesta a cargar con ello.

William se quedó en silencio, aún con las palaras de Susanna retumbando en su cabeza. Era verdad, no era un ser humano y no sabía la desesperación que ella sintió; tal vez alguna vez lo supo de tal desesperación y sentimientos, pero eso había sido olvidado hacía mucho, antes de convertirse en un shinigami. Recordarlas o volverlas a sentir no era una opción, su trabajo no se lo permitía y así es como debían ser las cosas y aunque era una idea que repasaba todos los días al llegar al trabajo, hacía casi dos siglos que no recordaba el verdadero significado de aquellas reglas.

-Lamento haberte importunado de esa manera –dijo reconociendo que quizás no era el mejor momento para enfrentarla- no era mi intención –hizo un pequeño gesto de reverencia con toda la formalidad y etiqueta que lo caracterizaban, sólo que esta vez era sincero. Después comenzó a alejarse y antes de desaparecer volteó a ver a la chica- sólo te pido que mientras estés a su mando, esa escoria no se apodere de otra alma… detestaría trabajar horas extras porque no pudo controlar su apetito.

-No tiene de qué preocuparse. Mientras nuestro contrato esté vigente, no buscaré otras almas. Con esta es suficiente y es la única que deseo –Sebastian apareció detrás de ellos con un gesto serio y a la defensiva. Había sido testigo de toda la escena y no estaba para nada contento.

-Me preguntaba si nos encontraríamos otra vez, Sebastian Michaelis. Parece que el destino nos vuelve a juntar. Con permiso y hasta pronto –y entonces el shinigami desapareció.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? –su rostro se mostraba preocupado.

-No, pero eso ya no es novedad… al menos el dolor de cabeza se ha ido.

-Me alegro de escuchar eso… ¿desea que vaya tras él?

-No… déjalo –vio hacia la dirección donde William había desaparecido- regresará –Sebastian la miró con algo entre indignación y sorpresa. Notó que no era la primera vez que William T Spears se encontraba con Susanna y por alguna razón eso no le agradó para nada y después de unos momentos comenzó a decir.

-Señorita, he estado investigando y… ahora comprendo lo que sucedió. ¿Podría acompañarme a la casa?

Susana asintió con la cabeza y caminó delante de él, dirigiéndose a la estancia del primer piso, donde Sebastian había estado ordenando documentos y revisando libros de diferentes temas, desde psicología hasta metafísica. El lugar parecía desordenado, pero había algo placentero en todo ese desorden y no era sólo el olor a libros viejos y polvo. Parecía que todo tenía una razón de ser y sólo Sebastian sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que estaba buscando. La chica se sentó en uno de los sillones de cuero negro, esperando a que el mayordomo explicara lo que había encontrado.

-Hasta ahora no habíamos tocado el tema, pero es de suma importancia que me diga qué fue lo que pasó con Ivan Reznik –ella lo miraba con toda la tranquilidad que le era posible- pude notar que hubo momentos de silencio y pausa entre su diálogo y coincidentemente sus pupilas se dilataron, su forma de hablar cambió e incluso su comportamiento, señorita. Eso me llevó a pensar que hubo algo más que no pude escuchar ¿El Sr. Ivan era telépata? –La voz de Sebastian era formal y rígida, denotando la seriedad del asunto.

-Sí. Era como si, esas palara estuvieran de repente dentro de mi cabeza. Mencionó algo sobre un enlace y sobre poder, un poder que aunque obtuviera, no podría usar y después…. Después esas palabras en Latín….

-Deus est mort…

-¡Calla! –de inmediato se tapó los oídos en forma defensiva.

-Mil disculpas- dijo al ver la reacción de la chica, aunque sus palabras habían estado planeadas a la perfección, buscando ese resultado en ella- aun no comprendo los planes o que es lo que buscaban esos sujetos al relacionarse con el ángel caído, pero Thomas me ayudó a conseguir algunas cartas de su abuelo y tengo razones para pensar que cada uno de esos individuos tiene algo en especial; una pieza, digamos que los hace necesarios para traerlo físicamente a este plano y eso la incluye a usted.

-¿Un rompecabezas? –dijo cuando al fin se reincorporó- entonces la pista que tenemos es: un telépata, un enlace, cuyo significado aún está por develarse y una frase de Nietzsche.

-Así es, y si pudiésemos descubrir qué habilidad tienen los demás, comenzando por usted, sabremos qué es lo que planean o al menos qué es lo que necesitan para traer al ángel caído. Por otro lado, al principio creí que su dolor de cabeza había sido ocasionado por ese shinigami que apareció en el Crimsom Cherry, pero después se me ocurrió otra cosa. Tal vez fue causado por la reacción de su habilidad frente a la de Reznik. O quizás… -Sebastian la miro con los ojos clavados en los suyos y sin parpadear.

-¿Qué cosa? –ella parecía confundida, como si no comprendiera el por qué su mayordomo la miraba de esa forma.

-Interesante…. –se puso una mano en la barbilla, como si estuviera repasando los hechos.

-No comprendo.

-Creí que tal vez usted habría absorbido las habilidades de Reznik, pero me parece que no.

-Algo sucedió, eso es un hecho y debemos saber qué fue… vayamos a las oficinas corporativas de AstraZeneca. Algo me dice que puede haber algo en los archivos de mi abuelo.

De inmediato fueron a las oficinas. Era ya muy normal para los empleados del lugar el a Susanna y Sebastian rondar pos los pasillos. Le gustaba estar cerca de los trabajadores, sin importar el nivel. Le importaba la empresa y no pensaba en echar en saco roto el legado de su familia.

Al llegar al despacho de su abuelo, la chica miró a su alrededor, escogiendo un lugar por dónde comenzar y le indicó a Sebastian, quien parecía un poco distraído, que la búsqueda comenzara.

Ambos invirtieron la tarde en buscar algún indicio de información en despacho del abuelo, ahí en los archivos más viejos y empolvados. Cualquier cosa ayudaría, así que en un par de cajas metieron las fotografías, cartas y apuntes que parecían importantes o sospechosos. Antes de salir del lugar, Sebastian se detuvo frente a uno de los cuadros colgados en la pared.

-Si te gusta tanto, por qué no te lo llevas –dijo Susanna con una pequeña sonrisa- siempre que venimos te interesas en él, así que…

-Señorita, yo no podría... un simple mayordomo como yo –dijo con toda la ceremonia posible, manteniendo la fachada de mayordomo, pero en el fondo lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-Tómalo como un pequeño agradecimiento –le guiñó un ojo y salió del lugar, pero desde afuera se escuchó su voz- y no me hagas decir que es una orden –tras esto, Sebastian se tensó. Aún había muchos comportamientos de Susanna que le eran inesperados, pero volvió a mirar el cuadro y suspiró antes de descolgarlo con una diminuta sonrisa en su boca- por cierto… ¿estás usando loción? creí que… alguien como tú no necesitaría usar loción –ella preguntó mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia el elevador.

-Es de esperarse que el mayordomo de la familia Serafer lleve una de las más finas lociones ¿qué tipo de mayordomo sería si no pudiera estar a la altura de la situación? –él dijo con orgullo mientras las puertas del elevador se cerraban frente a ellos.

-Pues fue una buena elección. Me agrada.

El día era soleado en la dimensión de los Shinigamis y la oficina central veía desfilar con prisa a un gran número de trabajadores, quienes con sus death scythes en mano se dirigían a realizar sus deberes. Otros cuantos tecleaban con rapidez los reportes que debían ser entregados y nadie parecía tener un minuto de descanso, a excepción de cierto muchacho de cabellos rubios y gafas a la moda que caminaba sin prisa alguna por uno de los pasillos del lugar. Llevaba con él un folder con el reporte terminado de su último trabajo e iba en dirección a la oficina de su jefe, trayecto durante el cual saludaba con entusiasmo a las chicas que se cruzaban por su camino.

-¡Hey, Angelique! ¡Qué bien te ves el día de hoy! ¿Sigue en pie nuestra cena del viernes?

-¡Oh, Ronald! Tú nunca cambias. Claro que sí ¿pasas por mí a las 7?

-Por supuesto. Para esa hora ya habré terminado mi trabajo- dijo con orgullo el muchacho.

-Entonces nos vemos el viernes –dijo la chica que caminaba en dirección contraria al chico- por cierto, el Sr. Spears preguntó por ti hace algunos minutos. Deberías apresurarte.

-¡Rayos! ¡Muchas gracias y nos vemos el viernes! –de inmediato la expresión de Ronald cambió y apareció un brillo especial en sus ojos mientras apresuró el paso hacia la oficina de su Supervisor.

Al llegar, llamó a la puerta esperando la indicación para entrar. Nunca le había gustado visitar la oficina de William, siempre que lo hacía salía con horas extras de trabajo, cosa que detestaba más que otra cosa. Cerró detrás de él después de entrar y se aproximó al escritorio de su jefe, quien ya había regresado de su breve visita a Londres y estaba sentado revisando otros informes que parecían ser viejos.

-¡Buen día, señor! ¿Cómo está? Veo que con mucho trabajo como… -dijo con mucho ánimo antes de ser interrumpido por William, cuyo tono de voz denotaba su impaciencia con el rubio.

-Ronald Knox… confío en que hayas traído tu informe completo y sin errores.

-¡Desde luego! Aquí está –dejo el folder sobre el escritorio- como le dije, es aquel demonio de hace algunos años.

-¿Algunos años? –William parecía sorprendido- ¿es que acaso no lo mencionaste en reportes de la última década?

-¿Eh? ¡No, para nada! –dijo con preocupación y tratando de no echarse la soga al cuello- me refiero a que es ese demonio que nos causó algunos problemas el… pues el siglo antepasado… ¡wow, cómo pasa el tiempo! –William lo miró con recelo por un instante, buscando algún indicio de que le chico hubiera omitido detalles de su trabajo, pero al no encontrar nada tomó el reporte para comenzar a leerlo.

-Debemos ser cuidadosos, señor Knox. Si en sus próximos trabajos se encuentra con esa alimaña, quiero que lo informe de inmediato.

-Entendido… ¿ya me puedo retirar?

-Sí, sí, adelante –hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que saliera.

Ronald se dirigió a la puerta, echándole un vistazo a la oficina antes de salir. Era el mismo lugar de siempre, con la misma decoración sobria e inmaculada de hacía muchos años y pensó que un poco de distracción era lo que le faltaba a su estirado jefe. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando de repente por ahí apareció una figura con larga cabellera roja y vestimenta del mismo color, extravagante como acostumbraba y una voz chillona que exclamaba.

-¡Will! Oh Will, querido. Traigo lo que me pediste –entró con lo que parecía ser un carrito de biblioteca con una buena cantidad de cinematic records.

-¡Sutcliff sempai!

-Hola, Ronald. No estarás haciendo rabiar otra vez a mi querido Will ¿verdad?

-Oh no, para nada. Sólo vine a entregar un reporte y…

-Señor Knox –dijo el Supervisor con voz persuasiva- me parece que tiene trabajo que completar y… Grell Sutcliff… ¿trajiste todos los cinematic records?

-Desde luego, Will. Todos los de la lista están aquí –dijo acercándose al shinigami de cabello castaño, tratando de abrazarlo pero fallando en el intento porque William se paró de la silla para examinar los libros- ¡Oh, Will! Me encanta cuando te haces el difícil…

-Grell Sutcliff… contrólate por favor y continúa con tus deberes. Tengo mucho trabajo –dijo lanzándole una mirada amenazadora antes de tomar asiento para continuar con su trabajo.

-Pero… está bien, Will. Te veré después –y antes de salir de la oficina le guiñó un ojo y le mandó un beso con la palma de su mano.

Caminó hacia su cubículo cuando se topó con Ronald, quien estaba recargado en una de las paredes del pasillo, con las manos recargadas en su cabeza y pensativo.

-Entonces… ¿te mandó por esos cinematic records?

-Creo que no es de tu incumbencia…

-Tal vez no, pero creo saber la razón de esa investigación que está haciendo. Cuando regresé de mi último trabajo, me pidió un informe detallado al respecto y estoy seguro de que tiene algo que ver con ese demonio de cabello negro…

-¡Sebas-chan! –de inmediato el rosto de Grell se iluminó y dio un brinco, pero en cuanto recobró la compostura se acercó al muchacho rubio- dime todo lo que sabes…

Mientras, dentro de su oficina William comenzaba a examinar los cinematic records que el pelirrojo le llevó. Su gesto denotaba seriedad, como siempre, pero había algo más en su expresión. En sus años de experiencia había aprendido a detectar cualquier indicio de problemas y posibles alteraciones en el balance de las almas, y tal parecía que algo grande se acercaba. Además, Susanna Serafer tendría que ver con todo aquello y eso lo tenía intranquilo por distintas razones, entre ellas la última plática que tuvo con la chica, así como el historial de su apellido.

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

 _ **¡Holi! Este fue el capítulo 6 ¿qué les pareció? Creo que ya todo va tomando forma, pero vendrán cosas más interesantes, cómicas, dramáticas, sobre ocultismo y muchas sorpresas más. Por lo pronto parece que Fer sospecha algo y que los shinigamis tendrán mucho trabajo…**_

 _ **¿Se imaginan a Sebastian usando loción?... la verdad es que incluí eso por términos prácticos y que se verán más adelante en la historia ; ) pero la pregunta de hoy será: ¿qué loción creen que deba usar nuestro querido Sebas chan? (la opinión de la autora, saldrá la próxima semana)**_

 _ **Masha Rue: ¡Shinigamis! También soy fan de todos ellos, así que te aseguro que saldrán mucho en la historia. ¡Pinky promise! Y no… Angela/Ash quedó(aron…?) atrás… este ángel caído dará mucho más miedo y va a complicar las cosas demasiado.**_

 _ **Saludos, felices vacaciones, fin de semana o lo que les acomode.**_


	7. Atentado

Capítulo 7. Atentado.

Era mitad de la semana, anochecía en Londres y el clima comenzaba a enfriar, pero lo que de verdad congeló la sangre en las venas de Susanna fue la llamada de emergencia que recibió. Algo había sucedido en las oficinas centrales de AstraZeneca y se dirigía al lugar junto con Sebastian, quien manejaba el auto a toda velocidad. Parecía que se trataba de un gran problema, aunque se alegró de que hubiese sido en las oficinas, no en los laboratorios, donde todas las investigaciones y químicos estaban almacenados.

En cuanto recibió la llamada, tomó una chamarra y le indicó a su mayordomo que debían ir al lugar. Sin duda era una represalia por lo de Reznik. El camino hacia las oficinas tomaba unos cuarenta minutos, pero Sebastian logró llegar en veinte. Unas calles antes se encontraron con un sin fin de ambulancias, patrullas y coches de bomberos que abarrotaban las calles, impidiendo el paso y luchando por apagar el fuego que se veía en el horizonte.

La llamada que recibió Susanna por la tarde le informó que alguien había detonado una bomba en el edificio central, misma que causó un incendio y la muerte de muchas personas. Conforme los minutos pasaban el fuego parecía controlarse, pero todo estaba lejos de terminar.

Con gran habilidad, Sebastian estacionó el auto en uno de los callejones a unas calles del lugar de los hechos y con una expresión seria miró a la consternada chica.

-Si en este momento nos acercamos a la policía y los detectives, no la dejarán sola por el resto de la noche con todas las declaraciones, papeleo e interrogaciones –estaba de pie junto a la puerta, abriendo la puerta para que Susanna saliera del auto.

-Será mejor ir por otro lado. Es posible que el que lo causó esté cerca –se bajó y miró a su alrededor. La calle estaba plagada de edificios y a poco metros, a la vuelta del callejón, la gente se reunía para ver lo ocurrido.

-Hay un edificio alto junto a las oficinas, desde ahí podríamos ver mejor… ¿me permite? –haciendo un gesto con la mano, como pidiendo permiso y ella lo miró con curiosidad porque no entendió su pregunta- la última vez que subimos aun tejado su reacción no fue…

-¡Ah! –recordó lo ocurrido en el Cherry Blossom- y tu parecías disfrutarlo demasiado…

-No puedo negarlo –dijo con una sonrisita.

-Está bien, no es como si tuviéramos otra opción –ella refunfuñó y dejó que Sebastian la cargara, rodeando su cuello con los brazos como aquella vez mientras brincaba a uno de los edificios con gran facilidad y gracia- pero será mejor que no te hagas ideas extrañas.

-Demasiado tarde –dijo en voz baja y seductora, pero cuando la escuchó quejándose y sintió una serie de patadas en las costillas, continuó- sólo bromeo.

Cuando llegaron a la cima del edificio, Susanna se acercó a la orilla con mucha precaución. Intentó encontrar algo anormal en el lugar, pero todo parecía ser un caos. Había bomberos y paramédicos corriendo en las afueras del edificio. El olor a humo y el sonido de las ambulancias, aunque lejano, parecía hipnótico. A pesar de que hacía frío, el calor que emanaba por el incendio calentaba el ambiente. Parecía haber muchos heridos y ella no quería ni imaginarse cuántos muertos habrían de aparecer también.

Dentro de todo el caos, nada parecía estar fuera de lugar. Era una sensación extraña la que invadió a Susanna y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Con un incendio así no habría ninguna pista que les diera información sobre quién había planeado el ataque y todas las personas que observaban la escena estaban igual de consternadas. Ninguno parecía fuera de lo normal o sospechoso.

Por su parte, Sebastian observaba todo con sus ojos de demonio. Su expresión seria denotaba que algo parecía no encajar, pero no dijo palabra alguna.

-Como lo pensamos, esto es en contra de mí. Ya se dieron cuenta de que los estoy cazado.

-Así es –dijo con frialdad, como si no le estuviese prestando atención y entonces ella lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Ves algo? –una actitud así en el sólo podía significar que había visto algo que no le gustaba.

-No, pero… hay algo usual en el clima.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Comenzaba a hacer frío y ahora parece que el aire que sopla es cálido. Me atrevería a decir que, muy conveniente para que las llamas no se apaguen con facilidad. Además, cuando salimos de la casa, la lluvia estaba a punto de comenzar. Ahora no hay nada de humedad.

-¿Crees que tenga que ver con la bomba?

-Aún no lo sé… quisiera observar más de cerca –volteó a mirarla como pidiendo permiso y ella asintió con la cabeza, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, tratando de mantenerlas quietas ante los nervios que comenzaron a invadirla y casi de inmediato Sebastian saltó hacia el vacío en busca de sólo Dios sabía qué.

Susanna se quedó casi inmóvil ante la escena del edificio en llamas. Era una imagen increíble para ella, como si todo hubiera salido de una película y no fuera su vida real. Meditó sobre cuántas cosas habían cambiado y algo hipnótico en el fuego la adentró más en sus pensamientos, pero detrás del humo negro que salía y las cenizas volando, pudo ver sombras moviéndose como si fueran pequeños hilos que danzaban sin un patrón exacto y junto a ellas otras siluetas humanoides que la hicieron empalidecer, sin embargo antes de impresionarse más con todo eso sintió a alguien moviéndose detrás de ella.

Era una presencia que no sabía cómo describir, pero que le era conocida. Pensó que el adjetivo más adecuado era "frío", pero quien estaba detrás de ella, por disparatado que sonara, no le parecía ser frío del todo.

-¿Trabajando? –preguntó con un tono serio pero casual, intentando borrar la incomodidad de su cabeza.

-Supervisando –él contestó de manera seca.

-Claro… ¿Y decidiste pasar a saludar, William?

-Quería disculparme –su tono fue firme y no coincidía con el mensaje detrás de sus palabras, pero así era su personalidad; su carácter lo hacía presentarse de tal manera, aunque al mismo tiempo era todo un caballero inglés, capaz de reconocer sus errores y representando toda rectitud- la última vez que charlamos…

-¿Fuiste todo un patán? –William sintió la tensión invadiendo sus hombros tras escucharla.

-No consideré… los factores que… impulsaron tus actos, por decirlo de alguna manera. Así que…

-¿Y ahora los consideras? –volteó para encararlo y caminó hacia él.

-Digamos que ahora tengo un panorama más amplio –acomodó sus gafas compulsivamente, ya que no deseaba entrar en detalles.

-Disculpa aceptada –rió para sí misma- no creí que fueras del tipo de persona que se disculpara.

-Era lo correcto –hubo una pausa y William se relajó un poco, parecía que ella no tocaría más el tema.

-¿Y qué es lo supervisas?

-A cierto shinigami… -su tono sonó irritado- presiento que no realizará bien su trabajo dadas las… circunstancias.

-¿La explosión? –ella no se imaginaba qué tipo de errores podía cometer un shinigami.

-No precisamente… -la miró por unos segundos y después volvió la mirada hacia el edificio en llamas.

-Imagino que tendrás mucho trabajo después de esto… -otra vez pensó en aquellas personas que habían muerto en el incendio, aún sin saber cuántas eran.

-Espero que no sea así. Honestamente… detestaría trabajar horas extras porque algo saliera mal en estos momentos –dijo mientras observaba de manera inquisidora hacia un punto en particular.

-Sebastian está investigando la causa de la explosión y no.…

-Por descabellado que suene, no es esa alimaña la que me preocupa.

-¿Entonces son esas sombras a lo lejos? –señaló una llamarada que salía por una de las ventanas hecha pedazos y por un segundo la expresión del shinigami reflejó asombro tras escuchar el comentario. No era común, o mejor dicho, era rarísimo que un humano pudiese ver los cinematic records al momento de la muerte de alguna persona, sin embargo decidió explicarle lo que eran.

-Eso, Susanna… son cinematic records –tomó con firmeza el death scythe que acababa de aparecer en su mano y comenzó a explicar con un tono de voz que parecía tener una pizca de orgullo y entusiasmo- son todas las memorias de la vida de una persona; todo lo que vivió está documentado ahí. Nosotros los shinigamis nos encargamos de recolectar las almas y cortar la película en el momento preciso de la muerte. Es de gran importancia el revisar esas memorias para determinar si la persona debe morir o no.

-Pero si ustedes aparecen es porque debe morir alguien ¿no?

-Así es, pero hay casos excepcionales en los que la persona puede aportar algo para la humanidad, y sólo entonces los dejamos vivir.

-¡Cuánta responsabilidad! –por primera vez pensó que su trabajo no debía ser nada bonito.

-Así es, y aunado a eso está el hecho de que los demonios buscan alimentarse y es nuestro deber evitarlo a toda costa. Tenemos que recolectar el alma de manera adecuada, ya que si las cifras no cuadran, el balance se perdería, sin mencionar las horas extras que implica el presentar un reporte por tal eventualidad.

-Suena… demasiado casual como para tratarse de almas.

-A estas alturas ya deberías estar hecha a la idea de que en realidad, las cosas son muy diferentes a las creencias populares, mismas que suelen ser demasiado… románticas –eso último lo dijo un toque de desagrado.

-Touché… -sonrió un poco y observó el death scythe de William- ¿qué eso?

-Se llama death scythe. Es el arma propia de un shinigami y nuestra principal herramienta. Con esto cortamos los cinematic records y son capaces de cortar cualquier cosa.

-Pero William… son unas pinzas de jardinería…

-Te aseguro que son mucho más letales que eso –dijo con indignación, pero antes de que Susanna pudiera decir algo, se escuchó un grito a lo lejos. Era una voz que no pertenecía a ninguno de los heridos del lugar, bomberos o paramédicos.

Y desde lo lejos, justo en el lugar donde se escuchó el grito, apareció una sombra negra que brincó hacia el tejado donde Susanna y William estaban hablando. Era Sebastian, quien se acercó a toda velocidad para buscar a su contratista y quizás también para huir del autor del grito con voz chillona.

-¡Sebas chan! –se volvió a escuchar la voz y una silueta roja apareció de entre las llamas.

-Honestamente… esto era lo que me temía… -dijo William con voz irritada mientras contemplaba la escena detrás de Susanna, haciendo todo lo posible por no ser visto.

-¡Sebas chan! ¿dónde habías estado? ¡No sabes cuánto te extrañe todos estos años!

-Me temo que el sentimiento no es recíproco… Grell Sutcliff –Sebastian estaba serio, con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Se conocen?... –la chica se veía confundida. Nunca antes había visto a ese sujeto, aunque era evidente que conocía a su mayordomo de tiempo atrás, y a juzgar por la actitud del shinigami, no quería ni imaginarse las circunstancias; un escalofrío la invadió.

-¿Qué si nos conocemos? –dijo Grell con voz chillona- ¡hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos! ¿no es así, Sebas-chan? Todas esas noches de pasión desenfrenada… -el pelirrojo se abrazaba a sí mimo.

-Me parece que recordamos las cosas de manera muy diferente –el demonio parecía un poco irritado mientras una de sus cejas se arqueaban.

-Pero si estás aquí, debe ser porque… –la voz de Grell se volvió seria y fijó la mirada en Susanna, quien lo miró con curiosidad- así que tú eres la nueva contratista… que interesante –la miró con detenimiento, buscando algo- me pregunto sí…- extendió la mano y se acercó más a Susanna para tocar su rostro, pero ella dio un paso hacia atrás y justo antes de que Sebastian pudiera interponerse entre los dos, el death scythe de William golpeó a Grell en la cabeza- ¡ah!

Mientras el pelirrojo se sobaba la herida de las pinzas, tanto el mayordomo como la chica voltearon a ver a William. Ella sorprendida por la reacción del shinigami de cabello negro y Sebastian con cierto disgusto.

-¿Acaso no tenías un trabajo que hacer aquí?... ¡Grell Sutcliff! –se acercó con paso lento, pero con actitud amenazadora- y en vez de eso estás holgazaneando, corriendo detrás de… –miró a Sebastian- este espectro del infierno… toda una vergüenza para los shinigamis.

-¡Will! – miró a su jefe con ojos de gran ilusión, ignorando la mitad de lo que le acababa de decir- ¿viniste a buscarme porque estabas celoso, querido?

-Deja de decir tonterías. Tienes un trabajo que hacer –miró hacia el edificio en llamas.

-Y hablando de trabajos, el "espectro del infierno" ha terminado de hacer el suyo –dijo Sebastian con cierta ironía- señorita, creo que es tiempo de ir con el jefe de la policía para hacer las declaraciones pertinentes.

-Vayamos, pues –caminó hacia el otro lado del tejado, seguida por su mayordomo- hasta luego.

-Buenas noches –William se despidió formalmente con un pequeño gesto de su cabeza y luego miró como Sebastian la cargó para brincar desde el tejado del edificio. Sus ojos permanecieron en ese lugar por unos instantes hasta que volteó a ver al pelirrojo que estaba de pie junto a él- tal vez no fui claro al mencionar que tienes un trabajo que hacer…

-Descuida, he terminado. Deberías estar orgulloso de mí.

-Entonces deberías estar haciendo el reporte. Lo necesito en mi escritorio en dos horas.

-Que duro eres, Will… tal como me gusta –Grell abrazó el brazo de William, quien comenzó a caminar en el tejado, dispuesto a regresar a la dimensión de los shinigamis- algo está pasando ¿no es así? –el supervisor se detuvo al escuchar su pregunta- todas esas muertes, Sebas-chan y la chica Serafer no pueden ser una buena mezcla.

-Sólo podemos limitarnos a hacer nuestro trabajo –dicho eso, brincó desde lo alto del edificio y desapareció, seguido de Grell, quien dio un último vistazo al edificio y al demonio, quien caminaba junto a la chica.

La noche fue muy larga para Susanna Serafer. Desde el momento en que pretendió acercarse al oficial de policía encargado del siniestro, un grupo de reporteros y periodistas se acercaron para hacerle preguntas acerca de la empresa. Cuando tomó posesión de la misma, muchos habían querido entrevistarla o investigar algo sobre ella, después de todo, aunque un cambio en la industria farmacéutica no daba mucho de qué hablar, sí lo hacían las reestructuraciones que había hecho, así como las actividades de beneficencia que comenzó la compañía, en especial si después de todo eso una bomba volaba el edificio de las oficinas de AstraZeneca. Una portada sensacionalista para el periódico.

Gracias a Sebastian, siempre había logrado escabullirse de los ojos entrometidos de aquellos reporteros, quienes en repetidas ocasiones habían tratado de colarse en su casa o emboscarla saliendo de la oficina, pero en ese momento fue muy difícil y el mayordomo se limitó a escoltarla hacia donde estaba la barricada de policías.

Ese pequeño tramo, de apenas unos 30 metros le resultó eterno a la chica. No tenía idea de qué decir al respecto, así que se mantuvo en silencio mientras Sebastian abría paso y repetía "sin comentarios" cada 15 segundos, adoptando una actitud protectora, sin embargo algo en su actitud delataba que estaba disfrutando la situación, que de seguro le traería unos cuantos minutos de fama.

Las investigaciones siguieron su curso normal y como era de esperarse, no fue hasta las cuatro de la mañana que Susanna pudo regresar a la casa, no sin antes hacer al menos unas diez declaraciones, hablar con los abogados, aseguradoras y arreglar que se hiciera un servicio funerario para las víctimas del ataque. Aunado a eso, el ver el recuento de daños y fallecimientos por la bomba le causaron una gran impresión a la chica, que hasta ese momento no había calculado la magnitud de lo daños colaterales que su búsqueda había traído.

Al llegar a la casa lo único que ella quería era dormir y los esfuerzos de Sebastian para que cenara o comiera algo fueron inútiles.

-Estoy agotada. Por favor, cancela las clases de…

-Ya lo hice, señorita. Desde hace unas horas contacté a los instructores para cancelar las clases de los siguientes dos días –dijo de manera formal- ¿desea que la despierte al medio día para asistir al funeral?

-Sí, gracias… pero ¿cómo…?

-¿Qué tipo de mayordomo sería si no supiera las necesidades de mi señorita? Además, es un placer –le sonrió con mucha amabilidad mientras la seguía con la mirada, subiendo las escaleras.

El día siguiente fue casi igual de agotador que el día del bombazo. Las ceremonias fúnebres nunca fueron del agrado de Susanna y no podía evitar sentirse culpable por esas personas. La tristeza se reflejaba en su rostro. Había algo en toda esa atmósfera que rodea a tales eventos que la hacían sentir incómoda, además de traerle recuerdos tristes. La ceremonia terminó a eso de las 5 de la tarde y de inmediato le pidió al Sr. Haggard que la llevara de regreso a casa. Durante todo el trayecto Sebastian permaneció muy callado. Todavía no le había informado a la chica lo que había logrado averiguar en el lugar de los hechos, aunque a decir verdad, ni el mismo estaba seguro de haber encontrado algo que les pudiese haber servido.

La miraba de reojo cada cierto tiempo, intentando leer algo en su expresión y leguaje corporal, pero ella sólo parecía estar ausente, como si estuviera haciendo las cosas de manera mecánica y con una gran tristeza en sus ojos.

Al llegar a la casa, Susanna se encerró en su despacho para revisar los papeles que habían sacado recientemente de la oficina del abuelo. Había sido una suerte que lo hubieran hecho antes de que el edificio fuera destruido; estaba segura de que alguna pista debía haber en esas fotos y escritos. La pregunta era: ¿qué estaban buscando destruir?

Se sirvió un trago de whiskey y llevó consigo la botella hasta su escritorio para continuar leyendo los papeles una y otra vez sin encontrar algo relevante, pero antes de comenzar a desesperarse, alguien tocó la puerta del despacho.

-Señorita ¿me permite pasar?

-Adelante, Sebastian.

-Me acaban de informar que dos de los sobrevivientes del ataque ya han sido estabilizados. Uno de ellos era el señor Lampard, encargado en turno de las cámaras de seguridad y al parecer fue quien alertó al equipo de seguridad que había actividades sospechosas.

-Bien, entonces mañana iremos a primera hora –no volteó para mirarlo y el asintió, acercándose al escritorio, donde ella estaba de pie. Hubo silencio por unos instantes y Sebastian miró la botella que tenía junto de ella, así como la expresión fría que había en su rostro. Al parecer ella se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada y preguntó- ¿qué pudiste encontrar en el edificio?

-Como le comentaba ese día, había algo extraño en el ambiente. Lo siento mucho, pero no fui capaz de reunir pruebas tangibles, sólo una especie de rastro –se llevó la mano a la barbilla y pensó- como si fuera un rastro de magia, pero eso no fue lo que causó la explosión.

-Según los informes utilizaron una variante especial de nitroglicerina y eso levantó muchas sospechas pero…. –de inmediato su actitud cambió- ¿qué dijiste? ¿Rastro de magia?

-Así es, pero se perdió a unas cuadras del lugar. Después de eso no lo pude seguir, pero si es lo que estoy pensando, es un tipo de magia muy fuerte- su rostro se tornó sombrío y se veía amenazador.

-Es obvio que el ataque fue hecho por uno de esos sujetos, y estoy segura de que si encontramos la fuente de esa nitroglicerina podremos dar con él. Sebastian…

-A la orden –caminó hacia la puerta, aún con actitud seria y antes de salir ella lo detuvo.

-¿Qué crees que sea? Me refiero a la magia.

-Hacía siglos que no me topaba con algo así, e incluso es capaz de modificar las condiciones climáticas por un periodo corto de tiempo.

-Lo suficiente para que no lloviera y fuese más difícil apagar el incendio… ¡había algo en el edificio!

-Es lo más probable.

-Tiene que ser esto que sacamos… -señaló los papeles y fotografías- apresúrate a investigar la nitroglicerina. Tengo que encontrar algo aquí –la chica se sentó y tomó una lupa para inspeccionar los documentos.

Aquellos sujetos estaban al tanto de que los estaba cazado y sin duda sabían dónde encontrarla. El hecho de que atacaran las oficinas de AstraZeneca no sólo fue para destruir la información que había allí; era un mensaje. Sabían en dónde estaba y por alguna razón, ésta vez ella no había sido el blanco de su ira.

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo, lleno de fuego, bombas e intrigas. Espero haya sido de su agrado. ¿Hasta ahora qué opinan de los personajes? La verdad es que me divierto mucho escribiendo a Will. Creí que iba a ser complicado, pero el muy desgraciado se escribe solo, como si él solito estuviera creando sus líneas. Tal vez me estoy volviendo esquizofrénica…**_

 _ **Y respondiendo al cuestionamiento de la semana pasada, creo que Sebastian usaría blue jeans de Versace… es una loción que no es excesivamente dulce, pero es suave y varonil. Fresca y con Un toque juvenil. Si tienen oportunidad, chéquenla.**_

 _ **Ya saben, toda pregunta, comentario, crítica o review es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Nuevamente, un agradecimiento especial a mi beta reader,**_ OneHellOfWritter _ **quien me ha ayudado mucho con que los personajes sean congruentes.**_

 _ **¡Que tengan bonito fin de semana!**_


	8. Estrés postraumático

Capítulo 8. Estrés postraumático.

Al día siguiente, temprano por la mañana Sebastian, Thomas y Susanna partieron hacia el London Bridge Hospital, donde Edward Lampard estaba internado. Era un viaje corto, de unos veinte minutos en auto y mientas tanto, ella aprovechaba para revisar las noticias del día

-El día de la explosión, mientras evitamos a esos periodistas… lo estabas disfrutando ¿no es así? –dijo mientras miraba su computadora.

-¿Disculpe, señorita? –su cuestionamiento lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Sebastian, ambos sabemos que te gusta lucirte, y qué mejor que un momento al estilo Hollywood para eso- lo vio con ojos de reproche, aunque en el fondo se divertiría con la reacción del mayordomo.

-Señorita ¿cómo puedo decir eso? –la actitud de estar muy ofendido fue casi convincente.

-¿Podrías explicar esto? –le pasó la computadora en la página de un noticiero en línea, que informaba la crónica de los acontecimientos, y donde había un enlace a una foto del mayordomo mientras escoltaba a Susanna hacia la barricada de policías- parece que te has vuelto muy popular –esperaba con ansias ver la reacción de Sebastian cuando leyera los comentarios al respecto. Al parecer un reportero le tomó varias fotos en ese pequeño trayecto, y al menos en una de ellas parecía que Sebastian estaba posando como si fuera un modelo profesional.

Desde luego los comentarios debajo de esa nota en particular estaban escritos por "entusiastas lectoras" que elogiaban al apuesto mayordomo, quien a su vez "cumplía su deber con la mayor seriedad y responsabilidad".

El rostro de Sebastian adoptó una expresión inocente y tranquila, donde una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba y con gran naturalidad volteó a ver a Susanna.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que las chicas de hoy en día son muy enérgicas…

-Acéptalo, te encanta ser el centro de atención, sobre todo si es por tu apariencia –dijo tratando de molestarlo, pero en ese momento le mayordomo se acercó a ella, cambiando su expresión de manera radical: el inocente gesto se volvió seductor y sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco, mientas susurraba en la oreja de Susanna.

-Señorita Susanna, yo tan sólo soy un simple mayordomo… endemoniadamente hábil y… -su voz era suave y vibraba junto a la sensible piel de la oreja de la chica, quien de inmediato se sonrojó - …endemoniadamente atractivo, al parecer… -ella no supo cómo reaccionar, así que miró hacia su regazo e hizo un gesto para que Sebastian le regresara la computadora –oh, mil disculpas. Aquí tiene –y sonrió como si nada hubiera ocurrido, dejando a la chica más confundida que antes.

No había mucha gente alrededor del hospital lugar y en cuanto bajaron del auto, Susanna fue consciente de que la vista hacia el río Támesis era preciosa. El aire fresco le recordaba que era real; estaba en Londres y aquella sensación de añoranza por visitar el famoso puente y recorrer las calles en uno de esos autobuses de dos pisos era reemplazada por la nostalgia que sentía al ver todo ese paisaje, deseando que las circunstancias fuesen diferentes.

-¿Milady? –Sebastian la llamó, recordándole lo que venían a hacer a ese lugar.

-Vamos –dijo con un tono de voz apagado y entraron al hospital.

El señor Lampard estaba en el quinto piso del lugar, en la unidad de quemados. Subieron por el elevador y buscaron el cuarto 520, que estaba a la mitad del pasillo. Ahí se encontraron con el doctor, quien les dio varias indicaciones antes de entrar, entre ellas que fuera breve su visita, ya que el hablar mucho podría interferir con el proceso de sanación del paciente y, sobre todo, causarle dolor.

Sin perder más tiempo, Susanna y Sebastian entraron al cuarto. Era un lugar frío y el único sonido era el del monitor que marcaba las palpitaciones del corazón.

-¿Edward Lampard? –ella trató de usar un voz muy suave y dulce- soy Susanna Serafer ¿cómo se encuentra?

-Señorita Serafer… -el hombre estaba sorprendido al haber recibido tal visita.

-Me alegro de que se esté mejorando –se forzó a sonreír, cosa que le fue muy difícil ante la imagen del hombre quemado y rodeado de aparatos para mantenerlo con vida- yo… -intentó hablar sin que se le cortara la voz- quería agradecerle por lo que hizo el otro día. Si no hubiera alertado al equipo de seguridad, habría muerto mucha más gente –el hombre sonrió y sus ojos parecían cerrarse por el cansancio y entonces Sebastian carraspeó para llamar la atención del a muchacha y recordarle por qué estaban ahí- también quería preguntarle ¿Qué fue lo que vio? ¿Cómo era esa persona que vio entrar?

Hubo silencio por un momento. El hombre parecía tener mucho dolor, pero al mismo tiempo hizo un gesto que indicaba que trataba de acordarse de algo.

-Cualquier cosa que nos pueda decir será de utilidad, señor Lampard –Sebastian habló.

-Era… muy elegante. Con nariz aguileña y ojos oscuros… demasiado oscuros… casi negros. Era como si hubiera algo perturbador en él –hizo una pausa y su respiración se agitó- llevaba un maletín negro, como si tuviera muestras médicas. Por eso no levantó sospechas…

-¿Lo había visto antes?

-Un par de días antes… merodeando cerca de la entrada… -hubo otro momento de silencio- ese día… el día de la explosión… subió al noveno piso…

-¡La oficina! –ella exclamó y Sebastian la miró con complicidad- ese era el blanco.

-Ahí entró al closet de limpieza… y salió sin el maletín y usó su celular…. Subió al último piso y… -de pronto los ojos del señor Lampard se abrieron muchísimo. Era como si acabase de ver un fantasma y no podía emitir palabras concretas.

El monitor para el corazón sonó cada vez más rápido y Edward Lampard se aferró a su sábana mientras intentaba decir algo, pero de pronto pareció asfixiarse y un sonido agudo y frío inundó el lugar.

-¡Sebastian, ve por el doctor! –gritó la chica, pero no hizo falta; en cuestión de segundos un par de doctores acompañados por enfermeras entraron al lugar, mientras el mayordomo condijo a la chica hacia la salida del cuarto

-Al parecer es lo que llaman código azul… veré si puedo conseguir el expediente médico –Sebastian camino hacia la estación de enfermeras, donde seguramente usaría sus encantos para obtener la información que buscaba. Por su parte, Susanna se sentó en una se las sillas del pasillo, esperando a que salieran los doctores del cuarto. Estaba impresionada por lo que acababa de ver y escuchar. Algo había visito el Sr Lampard al final, algo que lo había hecho reaccionar así.

El sujeto que entró al edificio de AstraZeneca había planeado bien todo, sabía cuánto tiempo le tomaría llegar al piso nueve y cuánto en ir hacia el techo, una vez ahí desapareció sin dejar rastro. Era casi seguro que su objetivo era destruir lo que se encontraba en el despacho del abuelo y al mismo tiempo era un mensaje.

Esos nombres que Sebastian le mostró en la visión estaban tatuados en la mente de la chica: Ivan Reznik ya estaba muerto, pero Janssens-Guillot, Schneider, Crawford y Soler todavía seguían con vida; los antiguos socios de su tatarabuelo, los blancos de su venganza, serían cazados uno a uno. Ese fue el contrato que hizo con el demonio… pero ahora la situación había cambiado, ya que ellos mismos comenzaron contraatacar.

-Buenos días –dijo una voz masculina y Susanna se sorprendió. No esperaba que alguien le hablara mientras estaba tan metida en sus cavilaciones mentales, pero se llevó una sorpresa más grande al ver quien era.

-¡William! ¿qué haces aquí?... pregunta tonta… es un hospital, la gente muere muy seguido en estos lugares.

-Así es, y por lo visto nos seguiremos encontrando con frecuencia.

-Parece que estoy dejando un rastro de cadáveres por donde paso.

Hubo silencio entre los dos; Susanna recordaba el número de personas que habían muerto en la explosión, la sensación de culpa, la cara de Edward Lampard, y al final las palabras de Ivan Reznik. Cerró su puño y tensó el brazo derecho para contenerse, aunque deseaba gritar con todas sus fuerzas sin una razón en específico.

Mientras, William la observaba con detenimiento. Los cambios en el rostro de Susanna reflejaban sus pensamientos y cómo le afectaba cada uno de ellos. El shinigami se preguntó si sentiría remordimiento o si su sed de venganza e ira serían más fuertes que lo demás. Hacía un par de días había echado un vistazo a los cinematic records de su familia y la gente involucrada en sus fallecimientos; sintió curiosidad después de esa plática que tuvo con ella, en la que le había hecho ver un par de cosas que creyó haber olvidado.

Desde entonces supo que las consecuencias de la decisión de Susanna los mantendrían en constante contacto. Y no sólo eso, algo grande estaba por comenzar y los altos rangos lo habían asignado para realizar las investigaciones pertinentes, situación que no lo puso muy contento al principio, dadas las horas extras que eso podría significar, así como las fuerzas involucradas en el asunto. Pero en ese momento no pudo evitar preguntarse: si a él, un shinigami con gran experiencia y de alto rango le desagradaba la idea por todas las implicaciones que tenía ¿bajo qué clase de presión estaría Susanna sometida? No sólo había vendido su alma; aquello en lo que se estaba metiendo ponía en riesgo muchas cosas más y afrontarlo sola… o mejor dicho dentro de las garras de un demonio, podrían ser más de lo que un humano en su sano juicio podría soportar.

La expresión en el rostro de William se suavizó al ver a la chica sentada en la silla. Daba la impresión de ser más pequeña de lo de verdad era y por una fracción de segundo, el shinigami quiso hacer algo, aunque no supo qué. Tal vez consolarla pero sólo se sentó en una de las sillas del pasillo, dejando un espacio vacío entre él y ella.

Él estuvo a punto de decir algo, incluso volteó a mirarla, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Ella lo notó y respondió de manera silenciosa, con una sonrisa. Era la sonrisa más sincera que él había visto durante toda la mañana en el hospital, como un rayo de luz en toda esa oscuridad que los rodeaba y ¡por todos los cielos! incluso le pareció lindísima.

-¿Señorita? –el demonio había regresado y se paró junto a Susanna, interrumpiendo el momento.

-Sebastian, creo que es tiempo de irnos –se paró de la silla junto con William.

-¿Está segura?

-William está aquí, sabemos lo que eso significa y dudo mucho que el Sr. Lampard pueda decirnos algo más –el shinigami se ajustó lo lentes y asintió con la cabeza, llevando su habitual gesto serio.

-Quizás él no, pero su cinematic record sí… -había malicia en la voz de Sebastian y de inmediato William tomó con fuerza su death scythe, apuntando en dirección al demonio.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, maldita sabandija –estaba notablemente irritado ante la provocación del demonio.

-Estamos en un hospital, no quiero hacer una escena –ella dijo de manera tajante- Vámonos, Sebastian –lo miró con severidad- es una orden.

-Entendido –dijo con algo que parecía ser humildad, pero antes de marcharse, miró a William de manera burlona y continuó caminando.

Llegando a casa, Sebastian se encargó de preparar el almuerzo, no sin antes informarle a Susanna sobre los informes médicos que había podido leer. No había gran cosa en ellos, salvo que el examen toxicológico revelaba que había restos de glicerina en la sangre, mismo que confirmaba el uso de la misma en la explosión del edificio.

Por la tarde Sebastian regresó al lugar del incendio para intentar obtener una muestra del explosivo. Tal vez había algo que pudiera serle de utilidad.

Al llegar al lugar donde alguna vez estuvieron las oficinas de AstraZeneca, Sebastian cruzó con discreción los cintillos puestos por la policía y se adentró en el edificio en ruinas. Todavía había un tremendo olor a quemado, pero había algo más en el aire, entonces recordó que todo había comenzado en el noveno piso y se dirigió al elevador que, por supuesto no funcionaba, así que abrió la puerta con las manos y dio un gran salto hasta llegar al mencionado piso, de donde provenía aquel aroma.

El piso nueve estaba por completo dañado, a excepción de unas cuantas varillas y piedras que aún quedaban en lo que en alguna vez fue el piso. Dando algunos saltos llegó hasta donde el olor era más fuerte.

-Vaya, vaya ¿qué tenemos aquí? –se quitó el guante blanco de la mano derecha y pasó su dedo por una mancha oscura, producto de la explosión. Fueron sólo cenizas lo que pudo recolectar y rápido lo acercó a su nariz para averiguar qué era- glicerina….ácido nítrico… sulfuro demasiado concentrado y… aluminio… -después miro otra vez al lugar de la explosión y notó que la tubería estaba rota y exclamó- ¡cuánta creatividad!... –el demonio sonrió malévolamente y sus ojos brillaron mientras daba un brinco para regresar al agujero del elevador y regresar a casa de los Serafer.

Por su parte, Susanna se sentía muy decaída. Sentía la culpabilidad de todas esas muertes y al mismo tiempo sabía que no podía detenerse ahí. Estaba consciente de las consecuencias de su venganza y el contrato con Sebastian, pero verlo de primera mano no era lo mismo que pensarlo. Recordó el calor de las llamas y el olor a humo de hacía unos días y cada vez que cerraba los ojos la imagen del señor Lampard venía a su mente, impresionante y cruda al igual que la ceremonia fúnebre y las familias devastadas llorando, abrazándose para reconfortarse un poco.

Comenzó a sentir los latidos de su corazón acelerándose al igual que su respiración. Juntó las manos en forma de plegaria, esperando que orar le trajera un poco de paz, pero abandonó tales intensiones cuando recordó que su alma ya no era suya; rezar no serviría de nada y la esperanza de encontrar paz en lo espiritual se esfumó poco a poco. Se sintió sola y su cuerpo parecía tener frío, aunque pequeñas gotas de sudor caían por su frente.

Quiso gritar, golpear las paredes con lo que tuviese en frente, pero no serviría de nada. La tranquilidad y la paz; ser libre de remordimientos ajenos y recuerdos espantosos era una visión inalcanzable para ella. Lo sabía bien. Lágrimas de ira y dolor corrieron por sus mejillas mientras se pellizcaba la pierna para detenerlas, aunque fue inútil. Entonces corrió hacia la sala, esperando no toparse con Abby o Fer, abrió el bar, tomo una botella de whiskey y un vaso. Después fue a la cocina por un par de hielos y se dispuso a encerrarse en su cuarto por el resto de la tarde, donde acompañada del whiskey y su ipod, intentando evadirse de la realidad, al menos por un momento.

Al otro día, pasando la una de la tarde las clases del día habían terminado, pero Susanna permaneció en el estudio para analizar otra vez los escritos de su abuelo. Esta vez intentó leer las primeras letras de cada página y hacer diferentes combinaciones con las mismas para encontrar la información escondida. Por su parte, Sebastian preparó un té helado de limón para que la chica se refrescara un poco y estaba muy concentrado en hacer un precioso arreglo con los limones que llevaría el vaso. Aún no había tenido tiempo de explicarle lo que había encontrado el día anterior; cuando llegó a casa la chica estaba encerrada en el cuarto y no respondió cuando llamó a la puerta y al otro día se levantó temprano para comenzar con los deberes del día; tendría que buscar un momento en el que estuviera sola para informarle todo.

Justo detrás de Susanna, subido en una escalera, estaba Fer instalando unas persianas nuevas. El muchacho era muy hábil con todos aquellos arreglos que implicaran pequeños tornillos, taladros e incluso cables, así que la instalación de algo así le resultó tarea fácil, por lo que no pudo evitar ver la expresión de seriedad de la chica.

-Parece muy concentrada, señorita. Tiene esa misma expresión que ponía su abuelo cada vez que planeaba algo… o resolvía un crucigrama.

-¿Ah sí?... supongo que es de familia –rió un poco y miró amistosamente a Fer- en este momento siento que estoy buscando algo que no existe –regresó la mirada a las hojas y se rascó la cabeza, soltando un pequeño suspiro que ocasionó que Sebastian sonriera.

-Si me permite decirlo, hay veces que nos concentramos tanto en una tarea, buscando soluciones difíciles, que no nos damos cuenta de que la respuesta es de lo más sencilla.

-¿Sabes qué? Esa es una excelente idea –dijo con entusiasmo mientras tomaba las cartas y documentos y los ordenaba por orden cronológico, pero esta vez en lugar de leerlos en ese orden, lo hizo al revés, juntando así una serie de letras que formaban una serie de palabras.

De inmediato tomó una pluma y comenzó a copiar las letras, una por una hasta que formó una oración.

-A ver… -dijo muy concentrada en las palabras escritas en latín y en vos alta las comenzó a leer _Congregati septem, adducebunt illum._ _Dum Deus sit mortus, tantum gladius et diabolus praebalebunt adversus eum._ _Deus est mortuus…_ –su voz comenzó a quebrarse, pero intento con todas sus fuerzas terminar de leer, ignorando la mirada de advertencia de Sebastian, quien en cuanto escuchó el latín se puso en alerta- et… n-nos occidimus…. e- eum… - terminó de decirlo y un fuerte grito se escuchó en el cuarto, alarmando más la mayordomo y a Fer, que de inmediato dio un brinco desde la escalera para acercarse a ella.

La respiración de Susanna era agitada y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, mientras los gritos de lamento resonaban en los oídos del muchacho y el mayordomo. De pronto la chica se desplomó al piso en posición fetal, cubriendo su cabeza con ambo brazos, como si estuviera protegiéndose de algo.

-¡Señorita! -Sebastian se acercó a ella con mucha preocupación, se puso en cuclillas y la tomó del brazo para examinarla, le preocupaba que algo la hubiese lastimado y quiso ver la expresión en su rostro, pero en cuanto ella sintió su mano tocándola gritó aún más.

-¡Suéltame, maldito bastardo! -lo pateó en la espinilla tan fuerte como pudo, a lo que el mayordomo sólo pudo responder con un leve balbuceo. Era obvio que Susanna no reconocía en dónde ni con quién estaba.

Por su parte, Fer apartó el escritorio para que la chica tuviera más espacio e intentó leer lo que estaba escrito en la hoja que ella había estado sosteniendo. No tuvo mucho éxito con el significado, pero lo leyó en voz alta para ver la reacción de la muchacha en el piso. Mientras tanto, Sebastian hizo otro intento por tranquilizarla, esta vez tomándola del hombro de la manera más gentil que pudo, como si fuese a romperse, pero ella apartó su mano con mucha violencia.

-¡No me toques, aléjate! –dijo entre sollozos y gritos.

-"Deus est mortuus…" –leyó el muchacho rubio y entonces un alarido salió de la boca de Susanna, cosa que preocupó aún más a Sebastian. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no supo qué hacer o cómo reaccionar, pero la voz de Fer lo sacó de su shock- ¡No la toques! Se lo que le está pasando… -dijo tocando el hombro del mayordomo, con un rostro serio y una voz sombría- solía pasarme lo mismo… y en este estado, puede que sólo se tranquilice con un calmante.

-¿Qué dices?

-Te lo explicaré después, iré por le calmante. Cuida de ella y por nada del mundo la vayas a tocar. Eso la pondrá peor y podría causar una reacción violenta –Fer salió corriendo del cuarto y sus pasos retumbaron por la escalera, mientras se escuchaba su voz a lo lejos diciéndole a Abby que consiguiera una jeringa.

Sebastian, acostumbrado a tener las cosas bajo control no estaba para nada contento con lo que sucedía y decidió no esperar más por el calmante y resolverlo a su manera.

-De verdad lo siento, señorita, pero no me deja opción. No quiero que sufra más de lo necesario –y entonces se quitó el inmaculado guante blanco de su mano izquierda, dejando ver la marca del contrato y la posó sobre la frente de la chica, quien por un instante comenzó a gritar, pero después cayó inconsciente– así estará mejor –dijo con seriedad. La reacción de Susanna después de escuchar esa frase en latín no era desconocida para Sebastian, pero esta vez fue peor que las anteriores, quizás porque había sido ella quien lo había dicho.

Una cosa era segura: Susanna reaccionaría así al escuchar esa frase y era imposible saber cómo se comportaría la siguiente vez que la escuchara. Por otro lado, la escena que acababa de presenciar Sebastian, además de sorprenderle, lo dejo preocupado. En el pasado no le había importado ver a su amo o contratista sufrir. Al contrario, sentía un sádico placer al verlos retorciéndose de dolor o sufriendo internamente, cosa que no sucedió con ella y eso fue justo lo que desconcertó al demonio, quien la levantó del suelo, llevándola en brazos hacia la puerta del estudio, donde Fer apenas llegaba corriendo junto con Abby, ambos pálidos y preocupados por lo que sucedía.

-¡Sebastian! ¿Qué…? –Fer abrió los ojos y se asustó al ver a Susanna inconsciente.

-Me temo que la señorita se ha desmayado… sugeriría llevarla a su cuarto lo antes posible y… utilizar una menor dosis de ese calmante –lo dijo tan serio que ninguno de los otros dos empleados se atrevió a contradecirlo.

Con mucho cuidado, Sebastian la recostó en la cama y tomó la jeringa que Abby tenía preparada, después Fer le dio el pequeño frasco con Diazepam y con mucho cuidado sacó exactamente 8 mg del líquido diluido con agua para inyectar, mismos que inyectó después de aplicar alcohol en el brazo izquierdo de Susanna.

-Creo que será suficiente, con esto dormirá un par de horas y despertará más relajada –el mayordomo continuó con su serio gesto.

-¿Qué pasó? –por fin se atrevió a preguntar Abby y el mayordomo miró a Fer esperando una respuesta, pero antes de que él pudiera decir algo, Sebastian señaló hacia la puerta del cuarto.

-Será mejor discutir esto en otro lugar –salieron y el demonio los guio a uno de los cuartos de huéspedes- muy bien, Fer ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

-Pues… -el muchacho pensó por un instante, como ordenando sus ideas y comenzó a explicar- lo que detonó esa… crisis, fue la frase que leyó.

-Deus est…

-Sí, esa… -se apresuró a decir el muchacho.

-Ya había notado algo así, pero…. –el mayordomo hizo un gesto como si estuviese recordando algo.

-¿Y no hiciste nada al respecto? –por primera vez en el tiempo que se conocían, Fer le levantó la voz a Sebastian.

-Fer, por favor…

-No, Abby…. La señorita Susanna tiene un severo caso de estrés post traumático. Y no es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera ¿por qué no hiciste algo al respecto? –se acercó a Sebastian con actitud amenazadora y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa- ¿Qué carajos te pasa, no te interesa su bienestar? –de pronto lo soltó y estuvo a punto de darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sebastian lo esquivó y utilizó la fuerza de su puño para hacer una llave que dejó a Fer en el piso. Abby gritó que se detuvieran y tomó al mayordomo del brazo, en caso de que fuera a golpear el muchacho rubio; lo último que necesitaban era una pelea entre los dos.

-Por favor, no digas tal cosa –Sebastian estaba calmado, como si el rápido movimiento que acababa de hacer le hubiese costado el mismo trabajo que respirar.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? –una voz gruesa sonó desde la puerta de la habitación

-¡Sr. Haggard! –Abby se alegró de verlo. Tal vez él podría impedir que la riña se hiciera más grande.

-¿Sebastian? –su voz era persuasiva.

-Mil disculpas, Ferdinand –se agachó para darle la mano y ayudarle a levantarse- desde el momento en el que me convertí en su mayordomo, la señorita Susanna es mi prioridad –dijo con solemnidad- dicho esto, me gustaría que nos explicaras eso del estrés postraumático.

Fer observó al demonio por un instante y se sentó en la cama. No se explicó de dónde había sacado tanta fuerza como hacerlo caer al piso, pero sabía que Sebastian decía la verdad. Desde que Susanna había llegado, él no había hecho más que cuidar de ella.

-No sé qué le sucedió para que reaccione de esa manera, pero debió haber tenido una experiencia demasiado fuerte y difícil. Eso generó un trauma, y cualquier cosa que se lo recuerde desata ese… frenesí que acabamos de ver.

-Ya veo… -al escuchar eso, Sebastian se quedó muy pensativo. Siendo el demonio que era, no tenía conocimientos sobre las modernas teorías de psicología y no pudo evitar pensar otra vez que los seres humanos, aunque fascinantes, también son muy frágiles.

-Pero Fer ¿cómo lo sabes? –Abby se sentó junto a él en la cama y lo miró con curiosidad.

-Yo… -miró hacia el suelo y cerró los puños con fuerza- porque lo mismo me sucedía a mí hace algunos años, hasta que recibí atención médica. De lo contrario, no sé qué pudría haber llegado a hacer. Es como si no tuvieras control sobre ti y la verdad es que para llegar a ese grado, se necesita una experiencia muy traumática.

-Ay Fer… -la chica puso una mano sobre el hombre del muchacho, tratando de consolarlo y todos se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes- Me pregunto qué le habrá ocurrido a la señorita Susanna.

Sebastian seguía pensativo, pero advirtió la mirada inquisitiva de Thomas Haggard, quien tenía la ligera sospecha de que el mayordomo podía saber algo.

-En ese caso debo investigar más del tema y estar preparado por si algo así vuelve a suceder –Sebastian seguía pensativo; miles de ideas vinieron a su cabeza, al igual que muchísimas memorias de su pasado.

-Necesita ayuda profesional –Fer volvió a mirarlo de manera severa, y por fin el demonio salió de sus pensamientos para enfocarse en el muchacho que esperaba una respuesta de su parte.

-Desconozco el cómo te sientas al respecto, pero recuerda que como mayordomo, estoy por completo entregado y consagrado a la sola existencia de Susanna Serafer.

-Eso bueno saber eso, Sebastian. Confiamos en ti –el sr. Haggard sonrió de manera amplia, relajando el ambiente en aquella habitación.

-Tienen razón; discúlpame, Sebastian.

-Sólo actuaste de manera protectora hacia la señorita, Fer. Es comprensible y me tranquiliza saber que actuarás así si otra cosa llega a pasar –la voz de Sebastian fue cálida y ayudó a dispersar la tensión por completo- bien, regresen a sus tareas, yo me encargaré de la señorita –sonrió mirándolos a todos y esperando una respuesta positiva.

-¡Sí! Lo que necesita la señorita en estos momentos es nuestro apoyo, comprensión y mucho afecto. Voy a preparar esas galletas que tanto le gustan para cuando despierte –con mucho ánimo Abby salió de la habitación, llevando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Los demás la siguieron unos instantes después.

Sebastian regresó al estudio, donde Susanna se había puesto mal. Tenía una gran curiosidad por el escrito que había encontrado en las cartas del abuelo, así como por investigar sobre la afección de la chica; de seguro volvería a suceder y como todo buen mayordomo, debía estar preparado ante todo.

-Veamos… está en latín _._ _Congregati septem, adducebunt illum._ _Dum Deus sit mortus, tantum gladius et diabolus praebalebunt adversus eum_. Significa: Los siete reunidos lo traerán. Mientras dios esté muerto, sólo la espada y el diablo podrán contra él. Dios sigue muerto y nosotros lo hemos matado… vaya, vaya, como siempre hablando en código, Richard –el demonio sonrió un poco y miró el retrato de Richard Serafer en la pared, recordado esa costumbre que tenía para decir las cosas de la manera más complicada posible. Sin duda, todos los contratistas de Sebastian habían sido complicados y misteriosos; llenos de secretos.

Memorizó la frase que estaba escrita en el papel y tuvo una remota idea de lo que podía indicar, sin embargo no estaba por completo seguro. Sería mejor esperar a que la chica despertara para analizar la información.

Antes de salir del estudio, Sebastian ordenó los papeles y el escritorio que habían sido movidos por lo que le pasó a la chica, y después caminó muy pensativo por el pasillo pero se detuvo en cuanto estuvo en frente del cuarto de Susanna. Una maliciosa y pícara sonrisa apareció en su rostro, sin duda se le había ocurrido una idea no muy bien intencionada.

Entró al cuarto sin hacer ruido, con toda la destreza que su naturaleza demoniaca le ofrecía y miró a la chica que aún dormía en su cama. Se había movido un poco desde que la había llevado hacía apenas unas horas y eso lo tranquilizó, pero al parecer el Diazepam seguía haciendo efecto.

Despacio avanzó hacia la cama y se quitó el saco, dejándolo colgado en la silla del tocador y se quedó de pie junto a la chica, buscando algún rastro de malestar o angustia, pero se veía tranquila. Siguió mirándola un poco más de tiempo. El verla durmiendo, vulnerable e ignorante de su presencia le producía tanto placer como tranquilidad al ver su rostro.

Después de unos minutos fue hacia la ventana y se asomó en busca de algo que estuviera fuera de lugar o algún intruso, pero no había nada. Todo estaba tranquilo y el jardín florecía poco a poco. En pocos días las flores comenzarían a asomarse, así que Sebastian pensó que sería buena idea que Susanna tomara sus clases en el jardín y aprovechar el buen clima.

Pensaba en ello cuando escuchó un quejido y a la chica moviéndose. Al principio fue un leve quejido pero poco después se hizo más intenso y entonces se acercó a ella, confundido en cuando a qué hacer y esa pícara sonrisa apareció en su rosto de nuevo.

Se sentó junto a ella en la cama y se recargó en la cabecera, puso una almohada en sus piernas y con toda la delicadeza que pudo, recostó la cabeza de la chica sombre la almohada. Eso pareció calmarla por algunos minutos, sin embargo pronto volvió a inquietarse y su rostro mostraba angustia, así que Sebastian se quitó los guantes con mucho cuidado para no despertarla ni hacer algún movimiento brusco y después quitó un mechón de cabello que tapaba la mitad de la cara de Susanna.

Todo lo que hacía estaba calculado a la perfección y por un instante se permitió sentir la suavidad del cabello de la chica. Llevaba varias semanas queriendo hacerlo, pero en ese instante no fue necesario contenerse y de repente se percató de que había unas gotitas de lágrimas en su mejilla, así que con un roce de sus dedos las quitó y continuó acariciando su cabello para calmarla.

El rostro de Sebastian lucía pensativo. Reflexionaba sobre demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo, entre ellas qué sucedería con el contrato y que tipo de riesgos correrían. También pensó en el alma de Susanna y cuánto había cambiado en tan poco tiempo, haciéndola cada vez más irresistible, sin mencionar su comportamiento impredecible que no fallaba en llamar su atención de diferentes maneras; sólo debía postergarlo un poco más y guiar a la chica hasta donde él quería.

Pasaron varios minutos y Sebastian continuaba observándola, entreteniéndose con los diminutos cambios en la expresión de la chica, hasta que ésta comenzó a despertar y fue entonces que dejó de acariciar su cabello y recargó su mano en el hombro de Susana.

-¿Se… Sebastian? –dijo con un poco de trabajo- ¿qué…. Pasó?

-Shh… no se preocupe, Milady. Trate de no moverse –se acercó un poco más a ella- descanse, yo cuidaré que nada le pase –parecía que Susanna luchaba por que no se le cerraran los y al final cedió y se acomodó más sobre la almohada, descansando su brazo derecho sobre la ésta y la pierna de Sebastian.

Los mechones negros de cabello caían sobre la frente de Sebastian mientras veía a Susanna durmiendo y sentía la calidez de su mano sobre su pierna y entonces otra sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Mientras tanto, y observando la escena desde lejos, en silencio y escondido entre los árboles del jardín, William observaba la escena, sorprendido por el comportamiento del demonio y preocupado por Susanna… mucho más preocupado de lo que se atrevía a reconocer.

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **Gracias por continuar leyendo el fanfic. Cada vez hay más visitas y eso me alegra mucho. Espero les haya gustado y los haya dejado más intrigados. Veamos cómo se porta Sebastian para la próxima, pero yo creo que seguirá haciendo enojar a Will.**_

 _ **Masha Rue: gracias por el comentario… espero no haya habido mucho pleito… xD a veces me cuesta trabajo escribir a Grell, no sé por qué… pero en definitiva se va a lucir mucho durante el fic y tendrá varios momentos cómicos, al igual que Ronald. Espero que haya quedado más claro quiénes son los malos, aunque será poco a poco que irá resolviéndose todo.**_

 _ **Teddy Bear Moony: ¡Hola! ¿entonces nadie salió herida por el review? Qué bueno que te esté gustando la historia y la sigas, me da mucho gusto. Así me doy cuenta si voy por buen camino o no. ¡Saludos!**_

 _ **¡Que tengan buen fin de semana!**_


	9. Noche de fiesta

Capítulo 9. Noche de fiesta.

Unas horas después Susanna despertó y lo primero que notó fue que Sebastian ya no estaba junto a ella. Parecía seguir bajo el efecto del calmante, así que agarrándose de las paredes y el barandal logró bajar hacia la cocina, donde Abby la esperaba con las galletas que había preparado.

-¡Señorita Susanna! Que bueno que haya desertado ¿cómo se siete?

-Me siento… desubicada y confundida... ¿qué pasó? –se sentó en una de las sillas del desayunador.

-Pues… -Abby dudó un poco antes de responderle- al parecer tuvo un ataque de pánico y se puso muy mal. Fer y Sebastian tuvieron que darle un calmante.

-¿Así de mal? No me acuerdo de nada, sólo de que estaba en el estudio y… después estaba en mi cuarto –miró a Abby con un poco de angustia y pena.

-Yo no lo ví, pero escuché cómo gritaba y me preocupé mucho –un poco de angustia se asomó por sus ojos y recordó lo que Fer les había dicho, así como la desconfianza que le había mostrado a Sebastian, entonces trato de cambiar el tema - ¿no tiene hambre? No comió nada el día de hoy, así que le preparé las galletas que le gustan.

-Muchas gracias –Susanna sonrió de manera amplia; tenía hambre y estaba segura que un par de galletas con leche le sentarían muy bien. Mientras comía Abby sonreía aliviada por verla mejor y de repente hizo un comentario que tomó a la chica desprevenida.

-Sé que es difícil adivinar lo que pasa por la mente de Sebastian, pero estaba muy preocupado –comenzó a explicar, pensando que quizás la actitud del mayordomo, siempre formal e inmutable podrían causar desconcierto en los demás, como sucedía con Fer y no quería que lo mismo sucediera con Susanna- a veces parece insensible, pero estaba claramente afectado por lo que pasó y estuvo casi todo el día junto a usted, pendiente de que no le sucediera otra cosa.

-¿En… en verdad? –la chica se conmovió por un instante; la idea y concepto que tenía sobre su mayordomo, eral a de su verdadera naturaleza de demonio y el hecho de que se preocupara por ella le causaba alegría… pero la idea latente de que él sólo estuviese preocupado por el bienestar de su "cena" regresó pronto a su mente.

-Sí –una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro- apenas hace unos minutos salió al jardín.

Como ya era costumbre, Sebastian salía por las tardes, justo después del anochecer al amplio jardín de la propiedad para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden con las cámaras de seguridad y alambrado. También buscaba a gente sospechosa en los alrededores o posibles merodeadores que comprometieran la seguridad del lugar.

Toda la inspección le llevaba casi media hora y cuando terminó, caminó de regreso a la casa pero se detuvo junto al pequeño estanque que adornaba la parte de atrás de inmueble y sonrió para sí, volteando con ojos risueños.

-Sé que nos ha estado observando. Tal vez ella no lo note todo el tiempo, pero su presencia no pasa desapercibida para mí, señor Spears.

-Lamento la inconveniencia, aunque no tenía intención de hablar con un animal rastrero como tú… -comenzó a decir con un tono de voz monótono, pero Sebastian lo interrumpió.

-¿Y entonces, cuál era su intención? Si me permite mencionarlo, en el tiempo que llevamos de conocernos, no me he alimentado de un alma con quien no tuviera un contrato ¿o será acaso que a la que vigila es a mi señorita, Susanna? –el shinigami acomodó sus lentes en cuanto escuchó las palabras de Sebastian. Era verdad, la chica le resultaba intrigante y tal situación le parecía refrescante después de años de monotonía en su arduo trabajo. No era cosa de todos los días encontrarse con personas tan peculiares y podía esperarse cualquier cosa de aquellos que realizaban tratos con demonios, sin embargo esa no era la única razón por la que los estaba observando.

-Si mal no recuerdo, la última vez que nos encontramos, tu contrato con Ciel Phantomhive trajo como consecuencia numerosas muertes y eso significa más trabajo para nosotros, por lo que me veo obligado a investigar si en esta ocasión será lo mismo.

-Desde luego. No podría imaginar al mismísimo Supervisor de la División de Gestión y Envío de observando los comportamientos de una humana por razones que no sean laborales –el tono de Sebastian fue sarcástico, pero nunca perdió la compostura y William, como siempre se comportó a la altura, sin cambiar su seria expresión.

-Honestamente, demonio… haces que las cosas suenen más complicadas de lo que son, a tu conveniencia -se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse- hasta luego.

Sebastian siguió su camino hacia la casa, mirando su reloj y apresurándose para comenzar con los preparativos de la cena.

Al día siguiente, Sebastian entró con una gran sonrisa al cuarto de Susanna. Iba a despertarla y a darle buenas noticias. Durante la noche anterior, hizo indagaciones químicas con la información de la nitroglicerina que obtuvo, logrando recopilar información útil para encontrar a Kraig Schneider.

Después de entrar, se acercó a la cama de la chica, quien todavía seguía profundamente dormida y muy despacio colocó su mano derecha sobre su hombro y susurró.

-¿Señorita? es hora de despertar.

-No… no quiero –dijo dándose la vuelta hacia el otro lado de la cama.

-Oh, es una pena que no quiera despertar, ya que tengo nueva información sobre el paradero del sr. Schneider… -dijo con cierto pesar en su rostro, sabiendo lo que su comentario ocasionaría en la chica.

-¿Qué dices? –ella se sentó en la cama- ¿qué averiguaste?

-Al parecer uno de sus principales socios, Alphonse Turner es gran amigo del Secretario de Estado para Asuntos Exteriores.

-Vaya, la crema y nata de Inglaterra. Y yo que pensé que sería diferente en otro país.

-Se sorprendería de ver todas las cosas en común que tienen los diferentes continentes… -sonrió y miró a Susanna levantándose de la cama, dispuesta a seleccionar su ropa del día.

-Sería pertinente investigarlos, tal vez nos den una locación o alguna pista de dónde se encuentre Schneider.

-Efectivamente. Hoy por la noche hay una fiesta; es el aniversario de la Oficina de Comercio e Inversión y el Ministro tiene planeada una celebración muy elegante con representantes de las diferentes industrias en Inglaterra.

-Excelente. Debemos infiltrarnos y… -entró al vestidor para ponerse una bata de baño y después se asomó por la puerta corrediza- ¿a qué hora es la fiesta? ¡No me digas que es por la mañana!

-Es hoy por la noche. A partir de las 7… prepararé el baño –dijo acercándose a la chica y entrando al baño para encender la regadera- Aún tiene mucho tiempo.

-Podríamos entrar por el techo del lugar, o hacernos pasar por…

-No será necesario –ella entró al baño y lo miró con una expresión de duda- como cabeza de AstraZeneca, tiene usted una invitación personal al evento.

-Oh… lo olvidaba –dijo un poco apenada.

-Pero debemos ir a comprarle un vestido de acuerdo a la ocasión. La última vez que fuimos de compras, sólo fuimos por trajes sastre y ropa de oficina. Le avisaré a Thomas y después de desayunar iremos –ella asentó y comenzó a desamarrarse la bata, pero antes de quitársela miró al mayordomo, que continuaba de pie junto a la regadera, acomodando las toallas y mirándola con discreción.

-¿Te importaría? –miró a Sebastian y después hacia la puerta

-Disculpe, creí que necesitaría ayuda… -Susanna alzó una ceja en señal de desaprobación- tal vez el Diazepam sigue haciendo efecto… -la mirada de la chica se hizo más severa- la esperaré en el comedor con su desayuno listo –sonrió de manera coqueta y salió del baño.

Y así fue, después de desayunar salieron de comprar, en busca de un bonito vestido de noche para la fiesta. Ir de compras no era de las actividades favoritas de Susanna, pero desde que Sebastian había llegado a su vida, eso cambió. El mayordomo se encargaba de hacer las cosas divertidas para ella, ya que discutía con los empleados de la tienda respecto a la calidad de las telas, los colores y el talle que le hacían.

No sabía si lo hacía a propósito, pero le divertía el verlo discutir con ellos y perder la paciencia al considerar las afamadas marcas como epítomes del mal gusto. Cuando terminaba de debatir con ellos, regresaba con Susanna, haciendo un comentario como _"es por esto que prefiero que su ropa sea hecha a la medida, los gustos comunes de los diseñadores de hoy dejan mucho que desear"._ Además de eso, él siempre estaba atento a lo que la chica quería o necesitaba, al grado de pensar que tal vez podía leer su mente. Si tenía sed, Sebastian se acercaba y le ofrecía un vaso con agua. Si tenía hambre su siguiente parada era algún restaurante, si estaba cansada, una silla aparecía detrás de ella con Sebastian listo para ofrecerle chocolates o helado, acompañados de algún comentario que la hiciera reír.

Con un mayordomo así las compras eran, después de todo, una agradable experiencia y por supuesto, el hecho de que cada vez que Susanna saliera del vestidor con una prenda nueva, la mirada Sebastian la recorriera con tal intensidad que casi lo podía sentir tocándola… no tenía nada que ver….

Cuando por fin encontraron algo de su agrado y adecuado para la fiesta, regresaron a la casa, justo antes de la hora de comer y dos horas antes de que llegara la maquillista.

-Señorita, me he encargado de llamar a una profesional para que se encargue de su peinado y maquillaje. Mientras tanto, me encargaré de darle un toque final a su vestido- dijo Sebastian antes de dejar pasar a la estilista.

En cuanto estuvo lista, la chica esperó con paciencia a que Sebastian llegara con su vestido. Estaba sentada en la silla de su tocador, mirándose en el espejo y muy complacida con el trabajo de la estilista. Poco después llegó el demonio con la prenda, llamando a la puerta antes de entrar.

-Traigo su vestido. Espero que los arreglos sean de su agrado, pero si encuentra algo que no le guste, hágamelo saber. Estamos a tiempo para hacer modificaciones.

-Gracias, Sebastian. Me lo pondré de inmediato –sonrió muy complacida con el excelente trabajo de su mayordomo; nada se le escapaba, ni siquiera el más mínimo detalle.

-Claro. Si necesita ayuda, llámeme- dejó el vestido en sobre la cama y antes de salir del cuarto, miró a la chica- disculpe que no me haya encargado personalmente de su maquillaje y peinado, pero si me permite decirlo, ha quedado bellísima.

-gr…. Gracias… -eso sí no lo esperaba, pero el mayordomo había salió de la habitación antes de poder decir otra cosa.

Susanna comenzó a ponerse el vestido, ansiosa por ver las modificaciones que Sebastian hizo. Desde que lo había visto en la boutique le había encantado, así que no podía esperar más para vérselo puesto.

Era un vestido azul rey que dejaba ver el hombro izquierdo y parte de la pierna derecha mientras caminaba, aunque si su memoria no le fallaba, la abertura de la pierna era un poco más discreta cuando se lo probó. Era largo, adecuado para la noche y tenía detalles en brillantes en el costado derecho. Sebastian se las había arreglado para ajustarlo a la figura de Susanna incluso sin tomar medidas, de modo que ahora el vestido lucía más, sin embargo había un pequeño detalle: el cierre. Sí, era imposible subirlo sin ayuda.

-Que conveniente… -suspiró e hizo una pausa antes de llamar al demonio- ¡Sebastian, sé que tienes algo que ver con este cierre!

Un par de segundos pasaron antes de que el mayordomo entrara al cuarto, ya arreglado de acuerdo a la ocasión: vistiendo por completo de negro con un traje a la medida, una corbata de seda un poco más delgada de lo habitual y el saco cerrado por un solo botón. Aunque no llevaba chaleco, el atuendo se veía muy elegante.

-¿Necesita ayuda con el cierre? -Sebastian se acercó a ella con paso firme, pero parecía caminar en cámara lenta mientras la chica observaba cómo su atuendo le quedaba tan bien y cómo el color negro contrastaba con sus ojos rojos y su pálida piel. Se paró justo detrás de ella y con un movimiento delicado, subió con lentitud el cierre del vestido, mientras uno de sus dedos recorría la espalda de Susanna, apenas rozándola.

Cuando terminó se paró frente a ella, la miró a los ojos por un segundo y sin despegar sus ojos de los de Susanna, tomó su cabello por un instante; lo justo para rodear su cuello con una mascada del mismo color de su vestido y después dijo en voz baja.

-No queremos que la marca de nuestro contrato sea vista por alguien más –no estaba tan cerca de la muchacha, pero ella pudo sentir su respiración en la frente mientras hablaba.

-Claro… -fue lo único que puedo decir

-¿Le agradó el vestido? –sonrió con amabilidad.

-Sí. Es de verdad hermoso –ella recorrió el vestido con la mirada, mirándose otra vez en el espejo.

-Como era de esperarse, le queda de maravilla –Sebastian sacó de su bolsillo unos guantes de cuero negro y se los puso específicamente para ocultar la marca del contrato en su mano y mientras lo hacía comenzó a decir- repasemos el plan, señorita.

-En cuanto lleguemos entrarás conmigo a la fiesta. Debemos estar seguros de que no hay personas… indeseables.

-Bien, pero descuide, si su vida corriera peligro yo lo sabría de inmediato. Es parte del contrato. Después de eso, me escabulliré hacia el estacionamiento y revisaré la caseta del valet parking para buscar los autos del señor Turner, el Ministro de Asuntos Exteriores y el Ministro de Comercio.

-Así es. El GPS debe tener información de los lugares que frecuentan más. Después, quiero que revises esos lugares y veas si hay algo sospechoso.

-Entendido, señorita. ¿Nos vamos? –caminó tras ella en dirección al garaje- y por cierto, me tomé la libertad de empacar una muda de ropa más casual, en caso de que la necesite…

Sebastian condujo el lujoso auto hacia la fiesta. Era en un edificio de tres pisos; un salón exclusivo de Londres que albergaba eventos de todo tipo, en esta ocasión la celebración por el aniversario de la Oficina de Comercio e Inversión. Había muchísimos autos ahí, cada uno esperando ser recogido por el valet parking y dejando en la entrada a empresarios, políticos y personalidades de los negocios en Inglaterra.

El mayordomo bajó del auto y se apresuró para abrirle la puerta a Susanna, quien tomó su mano y después su brazo para entrar al salón, bajo la mirada de muchos invitados que parecían reconocerla como la cabeza de AstraZeneca, o que sentían curiosidad por ella.

-Voy a dar un pequeño recorrido por el lugar. Tráeme un whiskey en las rocas y en el camino busca si hay alguien sospechoso.

-Sí, Milady –caminó hacia la barra, examinando a todas y cada una de las personas del lugar. Todos parecían estar muy ocupados socializando o haciendo lobbying. En cuanto tuvo el vaso con whiskey en sus manos regresó con Susanna- aquí tiene. No encontré nada sospechoso, sólo un par de hombres que parecen estar interesados en usted.

-Oh, vaya. Entonces sería bueno comenzar a socializar –dijo con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

-Le recomendaría mantener un perfil bajo. Necesitamos que su presencia sea reconocida, pero tampoco queremos levantar sospechas.

-Aja…. –tomó un sorbo del vaso y miró a su alrededor- parece una fiesta bastante aburrida.

-Así son este tipo de eventos. Será mejor que se acostumbre.

-No tengo otra opción –suspiró y continuaron conversando por un par de minutos, hasta que la mayoría de los invitados parecían estar ahí y los Ministros del gobierno llegaron- es hora, Sebastian. Deja el auto aquí por si llegan a notar algo. No quiero levantar sospechas innecesarias.

-Entendido ¿la veo aquí en cuanto termine?

-Aquí te espero –hizo un gesto para que Sebastian le entregara el boleto del estacionamiento y le sonrió- buena suerte.

-Gracias, señorita.

Y entonces ella lo siguió con la mirada, viendo como desaparecía entre la muchedumbre y en la salida del lugar. Después decidió dar otro rondín por el lugar y saludar a algunas personas que conocía de las juntas y eventos de la empresa, así como socios que también habían asistido a la fiesta.

Después de un rato, Susanna se acercó al bar, lista para pasar el resto de la noche embriagándose para no aburrirse en la tediosa y superficial fiesta. Tal vez caminaría por el salón de vez en cuando para hacer acto de presencia, pero sin duda regresaría por un refill en su copa, justo como estaba haciendo en ese momento, pidiéndole al barman otro whiskey en las rocas.

Se recargó en la barra y miró a su alrededor, entonces se fijó en un pequeño grupo de personas que estaba junto a la ventana unos escasos diez metros de ella. Eran alrededor de cuatro chicas coqueteando con un muchacho que no parecía tener más de treinta años. Lo había visto en otro lugar, pero no recordaba dónde. Estaba vestido con un elegante traje negro con chaleco y corbata del mismo color, muy de acuerdo a la ocasión, sólo que el nudo de la corbata estaba un poco suelto. Continuó mirándolos y notó que el muchacho tenía parte del cabello rubio y otra parte de un tono más oscuro. Llevaba unas gafas modernas y juveniles, detrás de las cuales se asomaban sus ojos de shinigami. Ahora lo sabía, era el mismo que había ido por el alma de Ivan Reznik y su presencia sólo podía significar una cosa: alguien moriría esa noche en la fiesta.

De pronto el chico se dio cuenta de que Susanna lo estaba viendo y se disculpó con las chicas para acercarse a ella, que hacía lo posible por evitar su mirada.

-Hey, yo te conozco –dijo el chico con una sonrisa en el rostro y tomando una de las copas de champagne que había en la barra.

-¿Algún asunto con Ivan Reznik? –se animó a decir.

-¡El mismo! ¿Entonces sabes quién soy? –su sonrisa se amplió aún más y parecía emocionado.

-Eres un shinigami –Susanna dijo en voz baja y con un tono de precaución, no sabía las intenciones del chico.

-Mi nombre es Ronald Knox –extendió la mano para estrechar la de la chica- y tú eres Susanna Serafer ¿no es así?

-Así es… -estrechó su mano y sintió un poco de temor al darse cuenta que el chico sabía su nombre.

-Descuida, no vengo por ti. De hecho aún falta casi media hora para que recolecte el alma por la que vengo, pero quería aprovechar y disfrutar un poco de la fiesta –tomó un sorbo de su copa- no todos los días puede uno asistir a un evento así.

-No sabes cómo me alegra escuchar eso… no me siento preparada para dejar este mundo todavía. Tengo asuntos pendientes –dijo ella riendo un poco

-Algo he escuchado de eso, pero descuida. Tu nombre no está en las listas… al menos no en las de esta ni la siguiente semana –dijo con mucho ánimo, pero ella pareció angustiarse un poco- lo siento, no pretendo asustarte. Te diré un secreto –dijo acercándose un poco más- a decir verdad tu nombre fue quitado de la lista hace unas cuantas semanas por el mismo Supervisor de la División de Gestión y Envío, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte. Las decisiones del jefe son definitivas –Ronald guiñó su ojo derecho y entonces a Susanna recordó esa primera plática que había tenido con un shinigami.

-¿William T. Spears?

-Así es… pero no repitas su nombre –dejo la copa vacía sobre la barra- dicen que si lo repites tres veces, aparece detrás de ti y a decir verdad no quiero alguna reprimenda de su parte o trabajar horas extras.

-Me imagino que no es muy fácil tenerlo como jefe –por fin se relajó; parecía que Ronald no era para nada como William ni como Grell- además se ve que la estás pasando bien en esta fiesta –Susanna miró al grupo de chicas que murmuraban mientras la veían a ella y al shinigami conversando.

-No me puedo quejar. No tenían a quién enviar; el otro candidato defendió a capa y espada su tarea de vigilar y seguir a… -hizo una pequeñísima pausa- …alguien más, y a pesar de las protestas de mi jefe, terminaron enviándome aquí. Aunque a decir verdad, creí que iba a ser muy diferente- miró a su alrededor.

-Opino lo mismo… A este paso tendrás que recolectar más almas que hayan muerto de aburrimiento –dijo con sarcasmo.

-¡Muy buena! –el chico comenzó a reír y tomó otra copa de champaña- hey ¿por qué no vienes conmigo?

-¿Te quieres llevar mi alma? ¿o quieres que te acompañe a recolectar la de hoy? –dijo bromeando y tomando otro trago de su whiskey.

-No, no me atrevería llevarme a alguien que no esté en la lista ¿sabes la cantidad de papeleo que hay que presentar por algo así? –dijo como si fuera una plática casual y un gesto de aversión- tengo otras tres almas que recolectar en unas dos horas –miró su reloj- casi tres, y es en un concierto de música electrónica ¿qué dices, vienes conmigo?

-¿En verdad? –Ronald asintió y sonrió, ansioso por escuchar la respuesta de la chica- ¡está bien! Podríamos ir en mi auto.

-¡Bien!... entonces te veo en el lobby en… -otra vez miró su reloj- quince minutos.

-Trato hecho. Te espero ahí –dicho eso, Ronald se fue caminando hacia una de las escaleras del lugar, que de seguro llevarían a donde estaría el alma que debía recolectar. Exactamente quince minutos después Ronald bajó por las escaleras principales con una mano metida en el bolsillo y con toda la actitud para ir de fiesta- ¿estás listo?

-Cuando usted quiera, señorita.

Entonces ambos salieron de la fiesta y en cuanto se subieron al auto, Susanna miró su bolso, donde estaba su celular, dudando si debía contactar a Sebastian pero no lo hizo. Hacía días que ansiaba tener un poco de diversión, romper las reglas y salir de fiesta, así que esta era una excelente oportunidad que no dejaría ir, incluso si era a expensas de la preocupación del mayordomo; nada con lo que él no pudiese lidiar. Justo antes de arrancar encendió el radió y subió el volumen.

-¡Timber de Ke$ha! Tú si sabes…

-Para comenzar con el ambiente festivo –pisó el acelerador.

-Y para contribuir, mira el souvenir de la fiesta –sacó una botella de tequila de su saco.

-Creo que nos vamos a llevar muy bien, Ronald –dijo con una gran sonrisa y condujo hacia el lugar del concierto siguiendo las indicaciones del shinigami.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, estacionaron el auto donde pudieron, ya que estaba lleno de coches y gente caminado. El concierto era en una explanada gigante, y a lo lejos había casas de campaña para los espectadores. Al parecer el evento duraría más de una noche. En cuanto bajaron del coche la música retumbó en sus oídos, pero no en un alto volumen, ya que aún estaban un poco lejos del lugar.

-Necesito un lugar para cambiarme –ella abrió la cajuela y tomó la muda de ropa que Sebastian había empacado.

-Oh… ¿qué te parece allí? –el muchacho señaló un lugar oscuro con muchos arbustos.

-Perfecto. Avísame si viene alguien… -en seguida pensó que habría sido mejor idea cambiarse en el baño del salón de fiestas, pero incluso eso era parte de la emoción de escaparse de fiesta con un completo desconocido; hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía ese tipo de locuras, de esas cuyas consecuencias no le importaban, ni eran muy trascendentes.

Por suerte para ella, no hubo mayor complicación con el cierre del vestido; al parecer sólo era complicado ponerse la prenda, no quitársela. Que conveniente… Después de cambiarse de ropa y guardar el atuendo formal en el auto, caminaron hacia el concierto. Esta vez no llevaba una mascada o bufanda para ocultar la marca en su cuello. Suerte que podía pasar por un tatuaje.

-¿Oye, esa es la marca del demonio? –preguntó el shinigami muy intrigado.

-Si lo dices así, suena peor de lo que es… pero sí, es el sello.

-Wow ¿y escogiste dónde ponerlo? –la chica asintió y vio la expresión entusiasta de Ronald- parece un tatuaje de esos que brillan en la oscuridad. Y con ese diseño, podrías decir que es gótico…

-¿Verdad que sí?... sólo esperemos que nadie sepa de cuestiones ocultas o tendré que inventarme una excusa…

Con cada paso que daban, además de sentir el alcohol haciendo sus efectos, la música sonaba más fuerte. En la entrada tuvieron que sobornar al guardia para que los dejara entrar sin boleto, pero una vez dentro la energía de los espectadores se sentía a flor de piel. El escenario estaba adornado con una elaborada escenografía con motivos de fantasía.

-Debemos deshacernos de esto –dijo Ronald destapando la botella de tequila, que ya tenía poco líquido y dándole un trago- ¿quieres lo último?

-Gracias –ella la agarró y se terminó lo que quedaba del aguardiente- ¡vamos!

-No te separes de mí ¿ok? De todas formas, te buscaré entre la multitud en caso de que te pierdas –ella lo miró con cierta confusión ¿cómo podría encontrarla entre tanta gente? –estos ojos de shinigami nos permiten ver más cosas que el ojo común no puede –le guiñó el ojo y se acercaron al público del concierto.

La música llenó sus oídos y sus ropas se movían con la vibración de las ondas sonoras. Incluso el suelo parecía vibrar un poco y el ambiente era de euforia y felicidad. Había muchísima gente y todos brincaban con los brazos en el aire, al compás que el DJ les ponía. Muchos gritaban de la emoción, otros cantaban las canciones que tenían letra y otros más movían la cabeza marcando el ritmo.

Era la primera vez que Susanna iba a un concierto de ese tipo y aunque con anterioridad había ido a muchos otros, la atmósfera era muy diferente. Parecía que el lugar irradiaba energía y las luces que brillaban desde el escenario lucían más con la oscuridad de la noche. Bailarinas con ropas neones se movían en el escenario y a lo lejos rebotaban pelotas de playa llevadas por las olas del público; incluso aventaban condones inflados y brasieres.

-¡Reload! ¡Esta canción me encanta! –la voz de Susanna a penas se escuchó.

-¡A mí también! –dijo Ronald con todas sus fuerzas para que lo escuchara, pero no tuvo éxito y ambos rieron mientras brincaban al compás de la canción y gritaban la letra de la misma.

La cabeza de Susanna daba vueltas y la marca del contrato en su cuello también parecía vibrar con la música. No sabía si era por el volumen, el tequila que había tomado, el lejano olor a mariguana o un conjunto de todas, pero se sentía feliz y llena de energía. Sabía que al día siguiente sus piernas dolerían como nunca, pero eso no la detuvo para bailar y brincar junto con Ronald.

Exactamente a las 12:45 de la mañana el shinigami miró su reloj y se acercó a la oreja Susanna, tomándola del hombro.

-Ya casi es hora de ir por esas almas ¿me esperas aquí?

-¿Tardas mucho?

-No, puedo ir y regresar en 15 minutos… además no habrá mucho alboroto. Sobredosis es la causa de muerte y los 3 chicos están en sus tiendas de campaña.

-…Aquí te espero… –ella dijo poniendo cara de desconcierto al ver la naturalidad con la que el Ronald se expresaba

-No tardo.

El shinigami se alejó con gran facilidad, parecía tener una gran habilidad para esquivar a la personas brincando y abrirse paso hasta salir de la muchedumbre, aunque estaban cerca de una de las salidas. Pocos minutos después Susanna comenzó a sentir un mareo que reconoció de inmediato. El alcohol surtía efecto y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando lo sintió. La siguiente canción era una de sus favoritas y brincó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras sentía el sudor escurriendo por su cuello y espalda, refrescando la marca del contrato que desde hacía unos minutos se sentía muy caliente. Por un instante todos parecieron suspenderse en el tiempo y después en cámara lenta, miró cómo el grupo que estaba junto a ella intentaba levantar a uno de sus integrantes para acercarlo al escenario y cómo otro grupo de muchachos más delante de ella la miraban con insistencia, tratando de llamar su atención.

Una nueva canción comenzó y de repente sintió una mano rodeándola por la cintura de manera posesiva, acercándose poco a poco por detrás, sintiendo su respiración en la nuca y unos labios pegándose a su oreja izquierda, enviando escalofríos por toda su columna. Por un diminuto instante su corazón dio un vuelco y escuchó una voz masculina…

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _ **¡hola, hola!**_

 _ **Capítulo 9 ¿qué tal? Para escribir esto me inspiré en un concierto de música electrónica al que fui hace unos meses. Me la pasé súper y no pude evitar pensar que ir con Ronald hubiera sido de lo más divertido. Y bien ¿quién será la persona que se acercó a Susanna?**_


	10. Consecuencias

Capítulo 10. Consecuencias.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Susanna y la marca del contrato se sintió tan caliente en su cuello que comenzó a arderle, entonces escuchó una voz familiar susurrando en su oreja.

-Veo que se divierte.

-¡Sebastian! –aunque sabía que eventualmente la iba a encontrar, estaba sorprendida.

-Creí que me esperaría en la fiesta –dijo sin soltarla y con una mirada muy intensa que Susanna no supo diferenciar entre disgusto e ironía.

-Hubo un pequeño cambio de planes… -dijo tratando de que su voz se escuchara con el escándalo de la música.

-Me doy cuenta, y me entristece mucho que no haya querido que yo la acompañase… –Sebastian pasó su mano por el brazo de la chica, todavía sin soltarla de la cintura- …creo que es hora de irnos.

-¿Tan pronto? –lo volteó a ver y sus rostros estuvieron muy cerca, tanto que sus respiraciones chocaban.

-Si me permite decirlo, usted está bastante alcoholizada y me temo que si permanecemos más tiempo aquí podríamos ocasionar una escena, así que sería mejor regresar.

-Está bien… -dijo después de intentar chantajear al demonio con ojos de borrego a medio morir, sin resultado alguno más que la ligera sensación de que el mayordomo podría tomar ventaja de su estado.

Ambos caminaron hacia la salida, pero no antes de que Susanna les lanzara una mirada y una sonrisa coqueta al grupo de chicos que estaban delante de ella, y sin que se diera cuenta, Sebastian hizo lo mismo, pero con una mirada amenazadora para que no se acercaran.

Una vez fuera de la multitud, Sebastian iba caminando con Susanna, sosteniéndola de la cintura para que caminara en línea recta, pero en cuanto salieron del lugar, escucharon que alguien los llamaba.

-¡Susanna! –dijo una voz preocupada

-¿Ronald?

-Te estaba buscando, creí que… -el chico que corría hacia ellos se detuvo en cuanto reconoció a Sebastian, adoptado una actitud defensiva.

-¿Debo suponer que fuiste tú el que la embriagó? –los ojos del mayordomo brillaron de color rosado; ojos de demonio mientras se posaban sobre a Ronald- ¿con qué intensión?

-¿Qué? yo no… -el muchacho sostuvo con fuerza su death scythe y la atmosfera se tensó- sólo estábamos divirtiéndonos.

-Sebastian… -Susanna trató de sonar persuasiva, pero en ese punto su voz sonaba poco creíble.

-¿Tenías planeado aprovecharte de la ocasión? –la voz de Sebastian sonó amenazadora

-¡Hey! ¿Qué insinúas, demonio? Yo nunca… -el chico fue interrumpido por un par de pinzas que lo golpearon en la cabeza- ups… -sin duda reconoció a quién pertenecían.

-¡Ronald Knox! ¿Querrías explicarme lo que está sucediendo? –todos voltearon a ver a William, aunque sus expresiones no coincidían; por una lado Ronald lo miró con preocupación mientras que Sebastian parecía enojado y Susanna lo recibió con una gran sonrisa; estaba de muy buen humor.

-¡Señor!... yo… acabo de terminar con el trabajo y…

-Ya demasiados problemas tenemos con Sutcliff que se dedicó a corretear esa espantosa alimaña y causar problemas en vez de vigilarlo y ahora esto… y además quiero suponer que ese olor a alcohol no proviene de ti… -dijo mientras caminaba hacia él.

-Puede que sea yo… -dijo Susanna entre risas, aunque Sebastian no dejo que se acercara a los shinigamis. Por su parte, William la miró con seriedad por un instante y ella reaccionó de inmediato- ¿sabes qué? Sonreír de vez en cuando te podría hacer ver aún mejor, es más, creo que te verías guapísimo… aunque esa seriedad no te queda para nada mal y… -dejó de hablar en cuanto vio la mirada de reproche y sorpresa de los tres sujetos- ok, mejor me callo…

-Honestamente…– William acomodó sus gafas de manera compulsiva, evitando mostrar algún tipo de emoción ante el comentario alcoholizado de Susanna y después miró a Ronald- tendrás que trabajar horas extras por esto que acabas de hacer. Aunque hayas recolectado las almas a tiempo, lo hiciste bajo la influencia del alcohol, eso sin mencionar que revelaste la causa de muerte de esas personas a alguien externo a la asociación de shinigamis… y no quiero ni mencionar las demás faltas administrativas que eso conlleva –la severidad de se notaba en el tono de voz, y Ronald sólo pudo poner un gesto de regaño ante su jefe- además, hay un demonio aquí ¿sabes el riesgo que eso significa?

-Sebastian acaba de llegar hace unos minutos y ya nos íbamos –la chica dijo en defensa del joven shinigami, por lo que William la miró, estudiándola un momento, pero su actitud parecía fría.

-Bien, vámonos Ronald. Tienes muchos reportes que llenar y también deberás presentarte con los altos mandos para explicar esto –se alejó caminando con Ronald.

-Para la próxima, mantén más vigilados a tus empleados –Sebastian tenía toda la intención de hacer enojar a William

-Lo que me faltaba, que una hiena del infierno me diga cómo hacer mi trabajo… en especial cuando él ni siquiera es capaz de tener vigilada y cuidar a su contratista… -y entonces desaparecieron, dejando a Sebastian bastante molesto con el comentario.

-Huy… creo que ese comentario te dolió –dijo Susanna antes de reírse.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, señorita… -su voz sonó irritada.

Al otro día, Sebastian entró a la recámara de Susanna más temprano que de costumbre y con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro.

-Señorita… -dijo abriendo las cortinas de par en par- es hora de levantarse.

-¡Ah! Sebastian… cierra la maldita cortina –dijo al ver la luz y al sentir un horrible dolor de cabeza. Miró el reloj en la mesita de noche- ¡Pero qué carajos! Son las 6:30 y es domingo.

-Oh, tal vez olvidé mencionarlo, pero tiene usted un evento de la empresa al que asistir hoy. Se trata de una carrera de 10km a favor de los hospitales de beneficencia que ha abierto recientemente.

-Me estoy muriendo –algo extraño sonaba en su voz e instantes después corrió lo más rápido que pudo al baño.

Con una sonrisa demasiado traviesa, aprovechando que Susanna no lo veía, Sebastian la siguió hasta la puerta del baño, desde donde escuchó un inconfundible sonido de vómito. En definitiva iba a sufrir mucho esa mañana, y él lo iba a disfrutar.

-Señorita, no me diga que tiene resaca… -dijo con una voz muy inocente y en cuanto salió del baño lo miró con un gran odio en sus ojos.

-Me siento… muy mal… -y corrió otra vez al baño mientras Sebastian buscaba un atuendo propio para la carrera. No había manera de que se apiadara de ella; no ese día.

-Me apena mucho decirle que es imprescindible que asista a la carrera, pero puede correr 5km en vez de 10. He dejado unos shorts, unos tenis y la camiseta del evento sobre la cama ¿desea que le ayude a vestirse?

-¡Ni en sueños! –se escuchó desde el baño- dame diez minutos -y entonces él salió del cuarto, esperando a que la chica saliera del cuarto, lista para ir al a carrera. Pasaron quince minutos y ella no salía, así que el mayordomo decidió entrar a buscarla.

-Señorita… -dijo poniendo una mueca de decepción al ver que se había vuelto a dormir con la ropa deportiva- lo siento mucho, pero debemos irnos –se acercó a la cama y la cargó para llevarla al auto y emprender el viaje, que de seguro sería muy tortuoso, hasta el sitio donde sería la carrera.

-¡No, no quiero! –dijo con voz llorosa.

-Vea el lado positivo de las cosas –Sebastian bajaba las escaleras con la chica en brazos- para cuando termine la carrera, la resaca se habrá ido –y después sonrió con cinismo.

Una vez en el auto, la chica se acostó en el asiento trasero esperando poder dormir, cosa que fue imposible debido a que, por casualidad, la carretera estaba cerrada y tuvieron que ir por un camino de terracería. Esto aumentó el malestar de la chica y en cuanto llegaron al lugar de la dichosa carrera y Sebastian le abrió la puerta, lo miró con los ojos más amenazadores que pudo hacer y dijo.

-Lo estás haciendo a propósito… -su rostro tenía un tono pálido casi verdoso.

-Oh no, señorita. No me atrevería a hacer tal cosa –dijo con indignación pero de inmediato su voz cambió- no sin una buena razón…

-…Te odio… -dijo bajando del auto y dirigiéndose a la línea de salida.

Ahí, varios trabajadores y directivos del a empresa la saludaron con comentarios como "creímos que no vendría" o "qué bueno que se haya animado a venir". En ese punto, no sabía que era peor: la venganza de su mayordomo por haberse escapado el día anterior o la tremenda resaca que ni siquiera la dejaba pensar claro.

Cuando Susanna terminó la carrera se sintió aliviada. La agonía había terminado, o al menos parte de ella. No sabía si había corrido o caminado, pero de alguna manera logró terminar los 5 km de carrera y cruzando la meta Sebastian la esperaba con electrolitos y jugo de naranja.

-Felicitaciones, señorita. Terminó y logró cruzar la línea en un excelente tiempo de… -sacó su reloj de bolsillo-…45 minutos… –y sonrió de modo angelical; de una manera tan adorable que era cínica y descarada.

-Nos vamos a casa, ahora –caminó hacia el auto.

-Pero aún falta la ceremonia de premiación –se escuchaba cierta decepción en su voz, pero en cuanto vio la ira el rostro de Susanna lo cambió; tal vez había sido suficiente castigo por el día- como usted ordene.

Ya de regreso en la casa, la chica entró directo a la cocina, llevando puestas unas gafas de sol y muriendo de sed. Al menos las náuseas se habían ido, pero el dolor de cabeza y sudor frío continuaban. Sacó del refrigerador una botella de agua y un suero para rehidratarse y se sentó en la silla del desayunador.

-Buenos días, señorita –dijo Abby con una gran sonrisa que rápido desapareció y se convirtió en una expresión de preocupación- ¿se siente bien?

-No…

-Me temo que la señorita Susanna bebió demasiado anoche –dijo Sebastian en voz baja.

-Oh, entiendo. ¿Quiere algo de desayunar?

-No por ahora… estaré en mi cuarto… -se levantó de la silla y subió como pudo, viendo con gran fastidio la sonrisa burlona de su mayordomo- esto no se va a quedar así…

Más tarde, ese mismo día y ya que Susanna había dormido un poco y recuperado sus fuerzas, fue hacia su estudio para tratar de descifrar el mensaje de las cartas. Sebastian había dejado l traducción sobre su escritorio, asegurándose de que la frase que le causaba conflicto no estuviese. _Congregati septem, adducebunt illum. Dum Deus sit mortus, tantum gladius et diabolus praebalebunt adversus eum_ ; los siete reunidos lo traerán. Mientras dios esté muerto, sólo la espada y el diablo podrán contra él.

No se le venía nada a la cabeza respecto al significado. Sabía que los siete de los que hablaba era cada uno de los integrantes de la asociación, pero no sabía qué significaba la "espada". Podía ser algún tipo de poder o metáfora, pero ¿de qué?

Miró a través de la ventana y toda su atención pareció haber escapado con los pájaros que volaban en el horizonte. Recordó la fiesta y el concierto de la noche anterior. Se había divertido mucho e incluso la resaca había valido la pena, aunque Sebastian supo aprovecharse bien de la situación y dejarle claro que no debía escaparse así.

Por un lado era su forma de protegerla, pero no debía olvidar que era un demonio y la tortura de esa mañana era prueba de ello. Después pensó en Ronald y el regaño que de seguro recibió por parte de William. Parecía un muchacho muy divertido y despreocupado, nada que ver con los otros dos shinigamis que conocía. Grell era extravagante y parecía que le gustaba llamar la atención y en el otro extremo estaba William: serio, estricto, frío y con modales impecables, apuesto…

¿Apuesto? ¿De verdad había pensado eso? …. Y ahora que recordaba ¿le había dicho que estaba guapo la noche anterior? Susanna sacudió la cabeza para sacarse la idea de la mente y sonrió para sí misma. Poco después alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Se siente mejor, señorita?

-Mucho mejor… pero si vuelves a hacer lo de esta mañana…

-¿Sí? –Sebastian dijo intentando averiguar qué es lo que ella haría. Su actitud era retadora, pero la sonrisa en su rostro lo hacía verse más atractivo.

-Nos desharemos de esos gatos que tienes escondidos en el sótano –el rostro del mayordomo cambió de matiz en seguida. Al principio se sorprendió; creía haber escondido muy bien a esos adorables gatitos. Después mostro una preocupación un tanto infantil- ¿crees que no me había dado cuenta? Se escuchan sus maullidos desde el jardín. Y después de deshacernos de ellos, podríamos conseguir dos perros. Siempre he querido tener un perro guardián, de esos que son grandes e intimidantes. Y con tanto jardín, serían felices.

-No creo que eso sea necesario, señorita –adoptó su actitud amable y servicial.

-Espero que no…

-Además –caminó hacia el escritorio con los ojos fijos en la chica- ¿para qué quiere dos perros guardianes? Conmigo a su lado es suficiente, además yo no ladro.

-No, pero tus jugarretas podrían considerarse como mordidas.

-Pero si me permite decirlo –se acercó a ella y susurró- hay mordidas que pueden causar mucho placer… -Susanna luchó por que su rostro no mostrase emoción alguna mientras un sinfín de ideas y pensamientos cruzaron su cabeza, y lo logró. El único inconveniente fue el tono rojizo que adoptaron sus mejillas.

-¿Averiguaste algo ayer? –dijo después de un momento y una tos fingida.

-Qué bueno que pregunta. Ayer por la noche encontré aproximadamente 10 lugares en común entre uno de los ministros y Alphonse Turner. Descarté restaurantes y clubes sociales, pero encontré algunas bodegas, oficinas y dos puertos que podrían ser de interés. En una de las oficinas encontré esto –tomó un papel de adentro de su saco y lo puso en frente de Susanna, sobre el escritorio.

-Es un itinerario –después de estudiarlo un poco- parece que llegará un cargamento de zapatos, muñecas, licor… parece bastante normal ¿qué te hace pensar que sea sospechoso?

-Schitterend, la compañía de la que vienen no se dedica a vender o exportar esos productos. Se especializa en materiales y químicos de limpieza. Eso significa que tiene acceso a laboratorios y sustancias químicas. Fíjese en el nombre del licor que transportan.

-N. Glasse, cosecha 1925… ¡es la nitroglicerina que usaron para volar las oficinas! –dijo alarmada

-Y por si fuera poco, 19.253 es la cantidad de gramos del compuesto en su estado natural.

-Ese cargamento debe traer algo más. Tal vez drogas o… -miró a Sebastian- Viene desde Holanda, Schenider tiene que estar ahí cuando llegue el contenedor. Él es de origen holandés.

-En efecto. Y si me lo permite, me gustaría vigilar el muelle para estudiar los movimientos y el grado de seguridad del lugar.

-Claro… hay que estar preparados.

-¿A menos que desee algo más antes de que me marche? –Sebastian sonrió amigablemente, con un poco de picardía detrás, como si esperara que Susanna le pidiera quedarse un momento más por cualquier razón. Sus ojos se toparon con los de ella por un segundo y después ella dijo.

-No, ya vete- intentó ignorarlo mientras leía otra ver el itinerario, evitando la mirada del demonio.

-Entendido. Hasta luego.

Sebastian salió brincando por la ventana a espaldas de Susanna, quien sólo pudo escuchar un aleteo después del salto.

Con la misma gracia de una auténtica ave, voló con su forma de cuervo por los cielos de Londres, desde donde la mancha urbana se podía apreciar con mayor facilidad. Recordó aquellos tiempos, a finales del siglo XIX, cuando recorrer la ciudad completa no llevaba más de una hora y las noches eran oscuras, alumbradas sólo por un puñado de edificios que tenían luz eléctrica o cuyas velas de apagaban a altas horas de la noche.

Era impresionante el cambio que había tenido Londres desde que su contrato con Ciel Phantomhive había concluido, hasta los primeros años del siglo XXI y los humanos, aunque fascinantes en diferentes aspectos, seguían cometiendo los mismos errores, teniendo los mismos anhelos y flaquezas, pero de vez en cuando aparecía alguien interesante, y la astucia de Sebastian siempre lo llevaba a ellos para ofrecerles un contrato, incluso si él mismo debía procurar las circunstancias para que se vieran orillados a tal acción. Sin duda, William T. Spears tenía razón en cuanto a las dobles intensiones de los demonios. Una sonrisa apareció en su mente.

Al establecer el contrato con Susanna tenía algunas expectativas fijas, pero éstas fueron cambiando cuando la conoció más, cuando logró percibir el potencial y el sabor de su alma; el reto que le significaba manipularla, la distracción y entretenimiento que ella le brindaba le resultó cautivador, inclusive a pesar de haberlo negado al principio, hasta que llegó el momento en el que dejó de verla como algo de lo cual alimentarse, y en cambio se volvió algo que se podía corromper y moldear tan sólo por el placer de llevarla hacia el lado oscuro.

Placer era la palabra indicada y con todos los significados que eso implicaba, incluyendo las necesidades carnales del demonio, mismas a las que no había sucumbido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Otra sonrisa apareció en la mente de Sebastian cuando pensó en sus planes.

La agujas del reloj indicaban las ocho de la mañana cuando Sebastian entró al cuarto de Susanna, dispuesto a despertarla como lo hacía todos los días, pero en cuanto abrió la puerta se dio cuenta de que la chica ya estaba despierta y tomado un baño, cosa que lo intrigó bastante.

Minutos después la puerta del baño y del vestidor se abrieron y Susanna, vistiendo unos jeans y una blusa muy casuales, dio unos pasos en el cuarto antes de notar la presencia del mayordomo, quien la observaba con atención, sin perderse un solo movimiento de ella. Podía sentir su mirada alrededor de ella, tan intensa e intimidante como el primer día que lo conoció y sin embargo algo había cambiado.

-Regresaste temprano –ella se acercó a la ventana para asomarse al jardín.

-Así es, Milady. He recopilado toda la información necesaria para que usted pueda –seleccionó las palabras más sutiles que pudo- tener una pequeña plática con Kraig Schneider.

-Muy bien. Entonces…

-He dejado un par de documentos sobre su escritorio en el estudio, le ruego me acompañe para que los estudiemos –Sebastian caminó hacia la puerta y se paró junto a ella, haciendo un gesto para que Susanna saliera del cuarto. Una vez en el estudio siguieron conversando.

-Son cartas, mapas e inventarios –se sentó en la silla, tomó los papeles y los miró con detenimiento, asombrándose de toda la información crucial que venía en ellos. Era todo lo que necesitaba para conectar a Schneider con autoridades portuarias e incluso acusarlo de contrabando, pero ese no era su objetivo.

Continuó leyendo las cartas y entre ellas se encontró con correspondencia de Ricardo Soler, Aidan Crawford y otro sujeto con iniciales D.S.G. podría ser Janssens-Guillot ¡lo que necesitaba! Por desgracia, no había una dirección que le diera pista de su paradero. Eran tan sólo sobres en blanco y sellados como las cartas antiguas, con cera y un logo que le parecía conocido. Al parecer los cuatro individuos habían intercambiado información respecto al reciente asesinato de Iván Reznik y sus extrañas circunstancias. También hablaban sobre las sospechas que tenían sobre Susanna Serafer en todo ello y cómo habían fallado en desaparecerla hacía unos meses, pero no estaban por completo seguros de que hubiese sido ella la que mató a Reznik. Además, muchas de las palabras parecían estar en código; algunos términos no eran precisamente comunes ni adecuados para el contexto, haciendo todo más sospechoso aún.

Susanna se quedó pensativa después de leer los papeles, trató de asimilar lo que acababa de leer y sentía la necesidad de correr en ese momento tras ellos, terminar de una vez con todo ese asunto; la idea de abandonarlo todo se había perdido hacía mucho y sólo le quedaba afrontar lo que vendría.

-Sebastian, necesitamos ser muy cuidadosos esta vez. Algo me dice que será más complicado que el Crimson Cherry –miró otra vez los detallados itinerarios y guardias de la bodega que el mayordomo había preparado. Ahí tenía la información necesaria para organizar el ataque- tal vez necesitemos la ayuda de alguien más. Es un puerto del que estamos hablando y habrá muchos contenedores donde los guardias de Schneider se pueden esconder.

-Estoy de acuerdo señorita. Convendría llevar a alguien que maneje el auto y que conozca la ciudad, como plan de escape. Tal vez necesitemos dos autos –Sebastian mientras caminaba alrededor del estudio con un dedo en su barbilla, concentrado en lo que decía- además necesitaremos a alguien muy capaz en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y alguien que nos proporcione la localización de los guardias.

-Sería lo ideal y no creo que puedas dividirte en cuatro... –ella anotaba un par de ideas en uno de los papeles del escritorio- consigue a un par de mercenarios que…

-¿Qué tipo de mayordomo seria si no me hubiese ya encargado de eso? –sonrió con amplitud y ensoberbecimiento.

-¿Ah si? Y dónde… -siguió al mayordomo con la mirada y ladeó la cabeza en forma de duda cuando vio que abría la puerta del estudio…

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _ **Hola chicos. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Me divertí muchísimo escribiéndolo y estoy ansiosa por publicar lo que sigue. Viene una escena de acción muy emocionante y además varias sorpresas, así que estén al pendiente. Por cierto ¿han notado algo sobre los insultos de Will?**_

 _ **Masha Rue: Ya seeeee, ni me digas del undertaker u.u Sí, es bien divertido escribir a Ronald y se lleva muy bien con Susanna, así que**_ _ **aparecerá mucho. Sí fue Sebastian el que llegó, pero la verdad es que muero de risa cada vez que me imagino las caras que pusieron cuando ella dijo que William está guapo. Creo que la competencia va a estar reñida…**_

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	11. El muelle y la bodega

Capítulo 11. El muelle y la bodega.

La sonrisa de Sebastian era triunfal y mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y Susanna lo seguía con la mirada, curiosa por saber qué tipo de mercenarios había contratado.

-Me complace informarle que, como parte de la herencia, su abuelo le dejó a tres empleados muy capaces.

Fer, Abby y Thomas esperaban ansiosos afuera del estudio, listos para entrar en cuanto Sebastian les diera la indicación. Uno a uno, entraron al despacho y se pararon en frente del escritorio de la chica, quien se mostró sorprendida al verlos desfilar con una gran sonrisa y determinación en sus ojos.

-Creí que sólo Thomas había conocido a mi abuelo.

-Todos los hicieron, aunque Thomas lo conoció más de cerca. Durante sus últimos años, su abuelo se encargó de dejar a su familia bien protegida y para ello contrató a estos dos chicos –el mayordomo comenzó a explicar- Thomas siempre ha sido el encargado de seguridad, conoce la ciudad como nadie y será nuestro chofer para la ruta de escape el día de hoy.

-Será un placer, señorita –Thomas sonrió con amplitud.

-Ferdinand trabajó con anterioridad para el MI6. Formaba parte de la división de ingeniería, electrónica e inteligencia, así que él se encargará de detectar cuántas personas hay en ese muelle, su posición y movimientos.

-Pero… -el gesto de sorpresa en la chica fue muy grande- Fer ¿cuántos años tienes?

-Sé que aparento una edad menor –dijo riendo- pero en realidad tengo 35 años. Su abuelo me contactó cuando decidí renunciar del MI6, después de una experiencia… traumática –su voz se ensombreció al recordarlo.

-Después, su abuelo encontró a Abby, quien sufría de amnesia y se encargó de que recibiera un entrenamiento especial. Es especialista en CQC, así que ella irá con nosotros y nos abrirá paso para encontrar al sr. Schneider y recuperar los documentos.

-Por fin un poco de acción –Abby parecía muy emocionada al respecto.

-Yo nunca… -Susana se quedó sin palabras- nunca esperé que ustedes...

-Su abuelo nos encomendó proteger el legado de los Serafer, y siempre fue muy generoso con nosotros –Fer parecía muy solemne- así que nos parece justo ir tras aquellos que intentan destruir a su familia, los mismos que terminaron con él. Es lo menos que podemos hacer

-Se los agradezco…

Abby estaba muy emocionada y tanto Fer como Thomas parecían compartir sus sentimientos. Por su parte, Sebastian miraba con satisfacción la escena. Al parecer, los años de anticipación por fin estaban dando frutos. Haber sido el consejero de Richard Serafer le había dado prospectiva en su actual contrato.

Sin perder más tiempo comenzaron a trazar el plan. Los conocimientos de Fer en espionaje resultaron de gran ayuda para no dejar espacios vacíos por los que pudieran ser atacados. Idearon una ruta que lo llevaría directamente con Kraig Schneider y un plan para distraer a los guardias y alejarlos del muelle. Por supuesto omitieron todos aquellos detalles que pudieran revelar la identidad de Sebastian o indicaran que algo sobrenatural pudiese estar involucrado.

Al atardecer dos autos salieron de la propiedad de los Serafer. Uno era conducido por Thomas, quien llevaba también a Abby y a Fer con un gran equipo electrónico compuesto de dos laptops, un par de gadgets, binoculares infrarrojos y un botiquín bien equipado. En el segundo auto iban Sebastian y Susanna con un par de armas. Eran unos 45 minutos de camino, así que tenían tiempo para repasar el plan.

-¿Cuándo pesabas decirme que estaban entrenados para cualquier emergencia? –no estaba molesta con el mayordomo, incluso tenía una diminuta sonrisa en los labios, pero era evidente que había ocultado la identidad de los tres empleados.

-Esperaba el momento adecuado –el parecía estar relajado mientras mantenía los ojos en el camino y conducía hacia el muelle.

-Que conveniente…

-Hay ciertas cosas que es mejor postergar –la vio con una mirada seductora y una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras ella sólo lo miró de manera casual. No estaba dispuesta a seguirle el juego al demonio; no le daría ese placer.

La bodega junto al muelle parecía estar abandonada. Desde afuera todo estaba oscuro, así que dejaron los autos a una distancia moderada y después de ponerse unos audífonos para comunicarse, caminaron hacia el lugar. Sebastian hizo unos cuantos trucos para abrir la cerradura de la entrada principal, el escenario que apareció frente a sus ojos era lejos de lo que se habrían imaginado: un montón de cajas y contenedores apilados, de todos tamaños y colores. Cada una estaba marcada con un símbolo extraño que indicaba su contenido.

Había unas cuantas luces que iluminaban la parte de afuera de la bodega, donde estaban los contenedores. Eran tal vez 300 metros de camino hacia la puerta, y tuvieron que ser muy sigilosos para que los guardias no los vieran. Una vez que estuvieron bien escondidos en uno de los contenedores, Fer se encargó de enviar un par de drones para causar un pequeño incendio del otro lado de la explanada. De inmediato los guardias se movilizaron hacia esa zona, donde justo después de apagar el incendio, esos mismos drones se encargaron de lanzar un somnífero para dormirlos.

Cuando Fer dio la señal, con mucho sigilo Sebastian, Susanna y Abby se acercaron más a la bodega, cuidando sus pisadas para no hacer ruido y listos para cualquier cosa. Las dos chicas llevaban una pistola en la mano, mientras que el mayordomo sólo se aseguraba de guiar el camino con su actitud de seguridad y profesionalismo digno de un agente del SWAT. Por su parte y mediante el auricular, Fer les indicaba cuantos hombres armados había y en qué posición estaban, así podrían avanzar más rápido y utilizar el elemento sorpresa; cuando era necesario, Abby se encargaba de noquear a los guardias para abrirles paso.

Era una bodega amplia y oscura en su totalidad, a no ser por una luz que brillaba a lo lejos, en uno de los extremos. Conforme se acercaban a ésta, se escucharon voces masculinas, aun ininteligibles. Parecía que uno daba indicaciones mientras los demás hacían esporádicos comentarios al respecto, pero lo más escalofriante eran los gritos ahogados que de escuchaban al fondo de la bodega, como si un puñado de personas estuviera pidiendo auxilio.

En cuanto se acercaron lo suficiente para escuchar a los encargados de la bodega, se escondieron detrás de una enorme caja, intentando escuchar la conversación mientras Sebastian hacía un ademán para que las dos chicas guardaran silencio; quizás dirían algo importante o relevante a la búsqueda de los demás blancos.

-De ahora en adelante quiero un operativo de seguridad en los alrededores de esta bodega. No quiero correr riesgos con la mercancía, además el asesinato de uno de nuestros socios nos ha puesto en alerta a todos. Tenemos razones para pensar que nosotros somos lo siguientes- dijo un hombre de mediana edad, cabello rubio y ojos azules con actitud altanera, vistiendo un traje azul marino muy elegante. Puso unos papeles sobre la mesa detrás de él y miró con severidad a los que lo rodeaban.

-Sí señor.

-Quiero al menos a veinte hombres armados cuidando esto. Otro embarque desde Marruecos llegará en seis días y otro proveniente de Holanda, en dos semanas. No necesito decirles lo importante que es, ni tampoco lo que les pasará si le sucede algo. Y pase lo que pase, la prioridad de ahora en adelante serán los embarques y yo. Lo demás se puede ir al diablo ¿entendido?

El hombre siguió hablando sobre la logística de lo que se manejaba en la bodega, pero ninguna información relevante apareció en su plática; nada que los hiciera llegar al paradero de Crawford o Soler, entonces Susanna hizo un ademán a Sebastian para que se acercara.

-Quiero que consigas una muestra de esa nitroglicerina. Deshazte de los guardias que sean necesarios pero si puedes, sólo amárralos y no hagas ruido. También necesito esos papeles de la mesa, esa es la prioridad –volteó a ver a la otra chica- Abby, tu encárgate de noquear a los guardias que estén cerca de ese idiota ¿entendido? Necesitamos distraerlo. Cuando terminemos con él veremos de donde vienen esos gritos. Tal vez sean testigos de lo que está pasando aquí.

-Sí, Milady… -en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el mayordomo desapareció mientras Susanna le indicaba a Abby que la siguiera y en cuanto diera la señal, debía encargarse de los guardaespaldas de Schneider.

Dos minutos después, Susanna empezó a caminar mientras indicaba con la mano que el plan debía comenzar.

Uno a uno, los guardias fueron cayendo y Fer les hacía saber cuántos quedaban en la zona. Mientras Abby dejaba inconscientes a algunos, Sebastian derribaba a otros cuantos y los amaraba con las cuerdas que encontró en el lugar. El blanco estaba de espaldas, revisando las listas del embarque que recién había llegado.

-Kraig Schneider… no creí que fuera tan fácil encontrarte solo… -dijo Susana con voz burlona mientras avanzaba hacia el hombre rubio, apuntándole con una pistola.

-¿Quién demonios eres? –el hombre preguntó muy sorprendido de que la chica estuviera frente a él, pero al notar que sus guardaespaldas eran derrumbados poco a poco y tras mirar bajo la luz a la chica, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba- entonces es verdad… eres tú... la última de los Serafer -el hombre comenzó a reír mientras metía su mano derecha en el bolsillo de manera casual- no creí que tuvieras las agallas para venir a mi dominio y acabar con mis guardaespaldas. Debo admitir que es un movimiento audaz, sí… pero aquí termina todo… menos para ti, cariño –le sonrió a Abby que se paraba junto a Susanna, apuntándole al sujeto con la pistola- tu podrías venir a ser parte de mi escolta personal, alguien con tus habilidades sería muy útil. Además, en un par de minutos estarás desempleada…

-Suenas muy seguro para alguien que tiene un arma apuntada hacia él –Susanna miró a Abby- o que está rodeado por completo –refiriéndose a Sebastian, quien acababa de tomar los papeles y estaba atrás de Kraig Schneider.

-Oh… trajiste a tu escolta personal… interesante, pero lamento que este plan no funcione. Verás, el problema de Ivan eran sus debilidades. No podría evitar irse de putas unas cuantas veces a la semana y digamos que se estancó en su propia mediocridad, pero los demás no… nosotros nunca estamos solos…

Al decir esto sacó de su bolsillo un teléfono celular que en seguida cayó al piso y acto seguido uno de los contenedores de la parte de atrás explotó. Al principio, la cara de horror en Susanna y Abby fueron provocadas por esa detonación, pero después se dieron cuenta de que los gritos provenientes del fondo de la bodega se habían terminado… esa caja fue volada con todo y las personas que habían dentro.

Y aprovechando el momento de confusión, Schneider aventó al piso un pequeño frasco con un líquido morado. Sus ojos se volvieron blancos por unos instantes y palabras incomprensibles abandonaron su boca. Todo pasó tan rápido que ninguno tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, a excepción de Sebastian, quien de inmediato apareció detrás de Susanna para alejarla de ese espeso líquido que comenzaba a expandirse por el suelo.

-Abby, corre a buscar a Thomas. Necesitamos la ruta de escape cuanto antes. Y lleva esto contigo –el mayordomo gritó y le aventó los documentos- Que el área esté despejada. ¡Lo mismo para Fer! – el demonio no sabía con exactitud qué era el líquido morado, pero el hedor que desprendía no podía significar nada bueno; era el mismo olor de los estanques del inframundo y además de proteger a Susanna, no quería que Abby presenciara lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Llevaba en brazos a la chica de cabello castaño para alejarla de aquel líquido, pero al mismo se adentraba más en la bodega.

Por su parte, Abby tomó los papeles sabiendo que eran de suma importancia, dispuesta a protegerlos con su vida. Corrió entre las cajas, haciéndose camino hacia la salida e ignorando el humo que comenzaba a aparecer dentro del lugar. Por su parte, Fer se le iba indicando el camino mientras veía con sus binoculares y junto con Thomas se apresuró a encender el auto para acercarse más al lugar.

Intentó darle direcciones Abby, pero de repente sus binoculares no mostraron nada más; parecía que una espesa niebla hubiese invadido la bodega.

Segundos después de que Abby se marchara, Sebastian dejó a Susanna sobre una de las pesadas cajas de madera, donde pudo ver que del piso salieron dos seres terroríficos, como salidos de una película de terror o un videojuego de miedo. Eran dos individuos con piel grisácea, encapuchados y con cadenas en sus extremidades. Medían casi dos metros y sus ojos eran por completo rojos. En lugar de hablar emitían lamentos graves que le pondrían la piel de gallina a cualquiera. El líquido espeso pronto se convirtió en humo que parecía estar muy caliente y en cuanto entró en contacto con una de las cajas de madera, se prendió y el fuego comenzó a expandirse poco a poco.

-¡Qué carajos! ¿acaso son abominaciones que vienen a… comernos? ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! –Susana alcanzó a decir después de la impresión.

-No son abominaciones, señorita… -Sebastian dijo con tono de indignación y hartazgo- son demonios clase D… -en cuanto fue consciente de la situación su actitud cambió y dijo muy alarmado- y sí, sería conveniente huir… son muy agresivos.

En cuanto los demonios se incorporaron, enfocaron sus miradas a los guardias que estaban amarrados y se dirigieron a ellos. Mientras tanto, dentro de la bodega el fuego comenzaba a consumir las cajas y Abby, quien apenas había salido de la bodega se dio cuenta de que no tenían mucho tiempo, así que corrió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar al auto con los papeles.

Los demonios parecían estar distraídos con los guardias y sus ojos, además de verse amenazadores, parecían hambrientos y no hacía falta mucha imaginación para adivinar lo que querían hacer. En ese momento una pinza extensible golpeó a uno de ellos, justo el que estaba más cerca de los inconscientes guardias.

-¡No!... de ninguna manera permitiré que demonios como ustedes devoren un alma durante mi turno… -William apareció justo a tiempo para evitar que otra cosa les pasara a los guardias- no estoy dispuesto a trabajar horas extras por culpa de estas bestias descarriadas –murmuró para sí y golpeó al otro demonio con gran habilidad, dándole espacio para ponerse en posición de ataque- espectros del infierno –dijo con gran repugnancia.

Su trabajo original era aprehender a cierto individuo, evitar que algún demonio devorara las almas de aquellas personas y después recolectar los cinematic records, pero cuando le encomendaron esa tarea, pensó que se trataría de Sebastian; nunca creyó que fueran dos demonios tipo D con los que tenía que lidiar, eso sin mencionar que Michaelis también merodeaba por ahí.

Llegó unos minutos antes de la muerte de los guardaespaldas y hasta que llegara el momento exacto debía distraer a esos demonios, tarea que no le resultó del todo fácil debido al gran poder que tenían, sin embargo aún los podía controlar. La cuestión era que, si no lograba noquearlos antes de la hora marcada, tendría problemas recolectando las almas.

Los ataques de su death sythe eran precisos y sus movimientos fluidos, dignos del Supervisor que era, sin embargo ambos demonios lograron golpearlo un par de veces y justo un minuto antes de que fuera hora de recolectar las almas, dos ventanas se rompieron y por ellas entraron sendas figuras a toda velocidad; una sombra negra y otra de color rojo se posicionaron en frente de los dos demonios que rugían e intentaban golpearlos.

-¡Señor! Parece que comenzó la fiesta sin nosotros.

-Will, querido… sabes que por ti iría al mismo infierno, pero este no era el tipo de demonios que tenía en mente…

-Grell Sutcliff, Ronald Knox, distraigan a esos demonios –dijo William al notar la presencia de los dos shinigamis- es inminente que recolecte las almas de esos hombres que acaban de morir y capturar a Kraig Schneider por todo el desbalance que ha causado con las almas últimamente…

Ambos llegaron al lugar como refuerzos y con el fin de completar una misión encomendada por los altos rangos del Despacho de shinigamis. Al escuchar eso, Susanna se alarmó y Sebastian aprovechó para bajarla de la caja. El calor de las llamas comenzaba a ser sofocante y se expandía de a poco.

-Escucha, seré yo quien termine con Schneider. Has tiempo mientras me encargo de eso, es una orden.

-Entendido, señorita… -dijo con solemnidad mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia y dejaba a la chica en el suelo, dispuesto a distraer a William, que intentaban ir tras Schneider.

Tal vez con deshacerse de los guardias que aún estaban amarrados y acercare a ellos lo lograría. Miró a su alrededor, había fuego por todos lados, y William peleaba con uno de los demonios encapuchados. Parecía que se habían separado para distraer a los shinigamis y luchaban peligrosamente cerca de una de las cajas de nitroglicerina, así que Sebastian decidió intervenir para evitar una explosión.

Tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, la chica salió corriendo tras Schneider. El muy cobarde se había escondido detrás de unas enormes cajas de madera que tenían contrabando en su interior. La estaba esperando con un revolver apuntándole, listo para disparar en cuanto apareciera frente a sus ojos, pero ella ya se lo esperaba, así que corrió hacia él, disparando Smith and wesson .45 directo a la pierna de Schneider, quien de inmediato soltó un gran grito, no sin antes dispararle a Susanna, quien recibió la herida de bala directo en el muslo. Ahora los dos estaban heridos, pero por un instante, el enojo y la ira de la chica pudo más y se aproximó a él caminando con gran determinación.

-¡Hija de Puta!

-Que amabilidad… soy Susanna Serafer, señor Schneider. Gracias a sus pequeños amigos –miró a los demonios que a lo lejos peleaban con los shinigamis y Sebastian- vamos a tener que hacer las cosa rápidas… -le dio otro balazo en la pierna que aún le servía para evitar que huyera otra vez- necesito el paradero de sus socios. Sabe de quienes hablo.

-¡Vete al demonio! Si no hubiera sido por la traición de tus antepasados, las cosas serían muy diferentes.

-Exacto, pero el hubiera no existe así que antes de que te vuele los sesos ¿tienes alguna información para mí? –Susanna jugueteó con su pistola mientras esperaba a que Schneider dijera algo.

-Jódete… ni siquiera sabes el poder que corre por tus venas y pretendes terminar con nosotros.

-Y supongo que no estás dispuesto a explicármelo ¿verdad?... no me hagas perder el tiempo–le apuntó directo a la cabeza.

-Esto no será fácil. Incluso si acabas con nosotros, no podrás hacerlo con "él". Tú, tus estúpidos trucos y los idiotas de tus guardaespaldas, por más hábiles que puedan ser, no serán competencia para él. No sabes con quien te estás metiendo y en cuanto él te tenga en su poder, serás su esclava para el resto de la eternidad –el hombre escupió esas palabras de una manera vil, como si lanzara una maldición; quizás lo había hecho- sí… -rió un poco- tu alma estará condenada, al igual que la de todos los miembros de tu inmunda familia, a menos que alguien aproveche el que seas una mujer y…

-¿Vas a salir con un comentario machista? Wow, de verdad esperaba algo más. Lo que dices no tiene sentido y...Lo siento, ya tengo una cita para el resto de la eternidad… mi alma le pertenece a alguien más, así que "él" tendrá que hacer fila… ¿seguro que no quieres decir algo más antes de morir?

-¡Nunca! ¡Deus est mortuus et nos occidimus eum!

-¡Ah! – Susanna se sostuvo la cabeza, intentando inútilmente detener las imágenes de cuando estuvo secuestrada. Miró hacia el techo esperando que voltear la cabeza le permitiera respirar mejor, pero el dolor del a bala en su pierna penetrante y agudo, al igual que sus recuerdos. La fina línea entre realidad y memorias eran más difusa que nunca.

Al ver la reacción de la chica, Kraig Schneider aprovechó para arrastrarse hacia la puerta trasera de la bodega, esperando poder llegar a tiempo, mientas que los gritos de Susanna se escuchaban por toda la bodega, llamando la atención de los shinigamis y Sebastian, quien estaba seguro de que no estaba en peligro de muerte, pero esos lamentos sólo podían significar que tenía otro ataque de estrés postraumático.

De inmediato Sebastian se apresuró a golpear al demonio y lanzarlo hacia el otro lado de la bodega, donde su gemelo combatía con Grell y Ronald. Después, con paso rápido corrió hacia Susanna, percatándose de que William no estaba por ningún lado y entonces sus ojos se abrieron como platos…

La sensación de ira invadió a Susanna y la sed de venganza nubló sus pensamientos, haciendo que caminara con lentitud y enojo hasta Schneider, en un arrebato colérico ocasionado por sus propios recuerdos y la repugnancia de los mismos.

Siguió el rastro de sangre, y cuando por fin lo encontró, sin decir palabra alguna le disparó en el rostro, tórax y estómago mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Los balazos sonaban por toda la bodega, junto con el sonido de algunos golpes a lo lejos, producto de la lucha con los demonios. Después, una luz brillante cegó a Susanna, haciendo que se tapara los ojos, todavía en el frenesí que acababa de experimentar.

Del pecho de Schneider salieron unas sombras bien definidas y que asemejaban cintas de película y William, que ya corría hacia donde Schneider iba a morir, se apresuró a recolectar su alma. No pudo evitar que Susanna lo asesinara, pero su alma no escaparía.

-Kraig Schneider. Nacido el 3 de abril de 1960, muerto el 6 de junio de 2015. Sin eventos importantes. Completado - segundos después el brillo desapareció y el shinigami pegó un sello en el libro que llevaba en la mano, mismo que se desvaneció después de unos segundos- alma correctamente recolectada….

El shinigami miró a Susanna, que estaba sentada con la espalda recargada en una de las cajas del lugar, lejos del fuego que por el momento, parecía mantenerse controlado. Había sido testigo de lo que había sucedido; era evidente que la chica no era ella en esos momentos: sollozaba con la pistola en la mano y se tapaba los oídos, como si quisiera enmudecer voces inexistentes que la hacían sufrir. Además de eso, pudo ver una especie de humo dorado que se dirigía hacia ella, pero sólo por una fracción de segundo.

William volvió a tener ese extraño sentimiento de compasión y querer protegerla; su estado le parecía insoportable y sus ojos gritaban la palabra "ternura" mientras la veía ahí sentada. Entonces se acercó y puso una rodilla en el piso, acercándose despacio hacia ella para que no se alterara más y después con un tono serio pero suave comenzó a decir.

-Susanna… soy yo, William. Mírame a los ojos.

-No… no quiero… ¡no quiero que me hagan daño esos hombres! – tiró la pistola y se abrazó a sí misma mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas. Estaba muy alterada, su cuerpo temblaba y sudaba frío, aunque ya había dejado de gritar.

Mientras tanto Sebastian se acercaba a ellos con toda prisa, preocupado por su contratista y sus violentas reacciones, además de no estar seguro de lo que haría William en esa situación; no sabía si la atacaría por cumplir su trabajo o arremetería contra ella pero la duda fue respondida rápido, en cuando los vio junto a una de las cajas: la chica en pleno ataque de nervios y el shinigami… ¿consolándola?

-Calma, mírame –William la tomó del rostro para que fijara sus ojos en él y antes de que ella pudiera gritar aún más o tener otro arranque, los ojos del shinigami lograron sostener la mirada de Susanna- fija tus ojos en los míos –los sollozos de la chica disminuyeron- estamos en una bodega en Londres. Te aseguro que nadie te hará daño, pero necesito que te calmes ¿de acuerdo? Respira profundo y concéntrate en mis ojos –algo en su voz sonaba diferente y aunque al principio parecía alarmado por su estado, eso desapareció pronto y fue sustituido por un tono curiosamente amable para tratarse de William- bien, ahora dime ¿recuerdas cómo me llamo?

-Wi… William –la chica pareció volver en sí.

-Así es, Susanna ¿y qué estamos haciendo aquí?

-Schneider…. He venido a matarlo…. –sus ojos se abrieron más y parecía estar sorprendida, como si acabase de despertar en medio de la noche y darse cuenta de que continuaba en su cuarto, sana y salva… excepto porque estaba en una bodega en llamas, con un par de demonios peleando contra un dos shinigamis y ella acababa de matar a un hombre- William... ¿qué…?

-Señorita, estaba preocupado por usted –Sebastian brincó hacia ellos.

-¿Preocupado tú? –el shinigami se puso de pie y acomodó sus gafas; su voz había vuelto a ser la de siempre.

-Hice lo que me pidió pero en cuanto la escuché gritar… -ignorando el comentario del shinigami, Sebastian la ayudó a ponerse de pie y le dio la pistola que yacía en el piso, notando el balazo en su pierna- está herida…

De repente, a unos metros de ellos las cajas empezaron a incendiarse y un demonio aventó una bola de fuego directo a Susanna, pero antes de que la alcanzara el mayordomo se apresuró para levantarla por la cintura y llevarla a un lugar seguro.

-Schneider está muerto, sólo queda deshacerse de los demonios –dijo Susanna con algo de trabajo al hablar. Le dolía mucho la herida en la pierna. Llegaron a un contenedor alto, a salvo de los demonios y William los seguía.

-Honestamente, dudo que esa pistola que llevas sea de algo útil en este momento –alcanzó a decir el shinigami antes de lanzarse para atacar con su death scythe a uno de los demonios, pero antes de poder golpearlo, la creatura oscura hizo aparecer una lanza de color dorado; era un arma larga que resplandecía con cada movimiento y tenía jeroglíficos grabados en la superficie.

-¡Esa lanza! –Grell gritó.

-Es la lanza de Gungnir –William le aclaró al otro shinigami, como si estuviera advirtiéndole sobre un gran peligro y evidentemente sorprendido. Después corrió a reagruparse con ellos.

Entonces el demonio encapuchado intentó con todas sus fuerzas alcanzar al shinigami de cabello negro, que era demasiado veloz, pero no pudo anticipar el movimiento del otro demonio, que venía justo detrás de él y que con una de sus garras intentó volarle la cabeza.

Grell gritó en cuanto vio lo que sucedía. William saltó y se libró del zarpazo, pero la lanza lo alcanzó a golpear en el brazo y cayó al piso, bajo la mirada preocupada de los shinigamis y Susanna, quien los observaba desde más lejos, mortificada al verlo desaparecer entre el humo que inundaba el lugar.

 **Notas de la autora.**

 **Sí, y sé… ¡Will!**

 **¡¿Qué le va a pasar a William?! Esperemos que no sea una herida muy grave, o que al menos salga con vida de la bodega… y justo cuando empieza a mostrar interés en Susanna… No me golpeen pro favor.**

 **Cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida. Espero que les esté gustando la historia, que se va a poner más tensa con todo lo que va a suceder con esa lanza y los shinigamis rondando por ahí.**

 **¡Nos leemos la próxima semana!**


	12. Heridas tentadoras

**Capítulo 12. Heridas tentadoras.**

William cayó al piso y por unos instantes todos lo perdieron de vista, como si hubiera sucedido en cámara lenta y un zumbido invadiera el lugar, pero de repente, una sombra salió por uno de los costados de la bodega. Era él saltando y después de mandar una mirada fulminante a sendos demonios, el shinigami utilizó su dead schyte para brincar y cortar una de las piernas del demonio más cercano, pero era evidente que estaba herido.

Era increíble lo rápido que era el supervisor del despacho de shinigamis y con cuanta facilidad esquivaba los golpes de uno de los demonios mientras lo atravesaba con su arma, al tiempo que Grell intentaba detener los ataques del otro y Ronald se recuperaba de un golpe que le habían propinado hacía unos minutos. Por su parte Sebastian le indicó a Susanna que se escondiera detrás de un montón de cajas que aún no estaban dañadas.

-Va a tener que salir de aquí lo más pronto posible. Quédese aquí mientras planeo una ruta de salida.

-Está bien –la chica se quedó quieta por un momento, frustrada por no poder hacer algo al respecto. Algo dentro de ella le decía que también debía luchar, pero sabía que no tenía oportunidad frente a los dos demonios grises.

Sebastian se unió a la lucha, que se ponía cada vez más difícil. La lanza que poseían los demonios no era un arma cualquiera; ya había podido atravesar el brazo de William, así que ninguno de los presentes estaba exento de un ataque letal.

Con una gran bola de fuego, Sebastian pudo hacer retroceder a los demonios. Conocía bien sus debilidades; era uno de ellos, aunque este par era de lo más agresivo en su especie. Por suerte, pudo hacer algo de tiempo, sin embargo no sería posible salir victorioso de una batalla así sin comprometer el bienestar de Susanna, en especial por la nitroglicerina almacenada, así que desde uno de los andamios del techo le gritó a William, que estaba cerca de la chica, intentando parar el sangrado de su brazo.

-¡Saca a Susanna de aquí! –el rostro de Sebastian mostraba genuina preocupación; por primera vez en varios siglos no se sentía con el control de la situación, mucho menos con la lanza de Gungnir que podía herir de muerte a demonios y shinigamis por igual, pero algo dentro de él le decía que si Susanna estaba con William, estaría bien; si él no podía protegerla de la muerte segura, al menos el shinigami sería capaz de sacarla de ahí.

El primer instinto de William fue contradecir al demonio; ¿cómo podría él cooperar con tal abominación? mucho menos acceder a una petición suya, pero por otro lado, estaba consciente de que la vida de la chica corría peligro, además el demonio se había referido a ella con su primer nombre, cosa que evidenciaba lo peligroso de la situación. En ese momento, el shinigami pensó que no era sólo el hecho de que la existencia de Susanna pudiese ayudar a la humanidad; a esas alturas había algo más profundo que le hacía preocuparse por su bienestar y ese algo era una contradicción a sus doctrinas y creencias, sin embargo ahí estaba. Se quedó mudo por unos instantes y justo entonces apareció Ronald con su característica energía y la podadora.

-¡Señor! Nosotros nos encargaremos. Usted está herido y no puede pelear… el demonio, Grell y yo nos desharemos de esos dos monstruo… vaya, nunca creí decir eso –dijo lo último para sí mientras esquivaba una viga que caía del techo. William los observó por un momento y asintió con la cabeza.

-Más vale que terminen con ellos. No quiero trabajar horas extra esta semana.

El salir con la chica era la mejor opción, dado que los dos estaban heridos y sólo estorbarían en la pelea; antes que nada, sabía juzgar el grado de peligrosidad de la situación, así que se acercó a Susanna, que estaba en un rincón del almacén, tosiendo y respirado con dificultad a causa del humo, la ayudó a incorporarse y la tomó por la cintura con el brazo que tenía intacto.

-¿Qué haces?

-Salvando tu vida por segunda vez… sostente bien –al decir esto, ella lo rodeó con los brazo y él se ayudó de su dead sythe para romper una de las ventanas y salir.

Justo antes de que William y Susanna abandonaran el edificio Sebastian los vio saltar por la ventana y hubo un cambio momentáneo en la expresión de sus ojos, pero eso se acabó rápido al hacerse consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo y ahora que su ama no estaba cerca, no tenía razón para contenerse al momento de luchar, así que una sombra negra comenzó a aparecer a su alrededor mientras los ojos de los otros dos shinigamis brillaron en una tono verde más llamativo que de costumbre…

En cuanto William y Susana estuvieron afuera de la bodega, se encontraron a Fer que estaba impaciente porque salieran y tan pronto los vio les indicó dónde estaba el auto esperándolos, así que se dirigieron hacia allí. El shinigami seguía sosteniéndola, cuidando que no se lastimara más la pierna. Mientras avanzaban, escuchaban fuertes y ruidosos golpes provenientes de la bodega, acompañados de alaridos que seguramente eran de esos demonios tipo D.

En cuanto llegaron al auto, Abby los ayudó a subir y Thomas encendió motores.

-Señorita ¿está usted bien? ¿dónde está Sebastian? –la otra chica preguntó alarmada

-Pues aún estamos vivos…. Sebastian nos alcanzará en la casa. Necesito el botiquín –hizo una mueca de dolor- Fer ¿me escuchas? –tocó el audífono en su oreja.

-Fuerte y claro señorita ¿cuáles son sus instrucciones? –la voz del muchacho sonaba desde el auricular.

-Escóndete y espera a que Sebastian salga. En cuanto lo haga, ver por él. Estará acompañado de dos individuos de lentes. Llévalos a la casa y ten el equipo médico a la mano por cualquier cosa- la adrenalina fluía por sus venas y se notaba en su rostro preocupado.

-A la orden.

-Aquí está –Abby le dio el botiquín.

-Por cierto, este es el señor Spears –dijo señalando a William y tomando la pequeña maleta

-Mucho gusto, señor Spears. Gracias por traer a la señorita hacia el auto.

-No… no es nada –dijo de manera seria y viendo como la bodega en llamas se veía cada vez más lejos.

Desde hacía tiempo que el auto contaba con un botiquín para emergencias, mismo que estaba bien equipado para cualquier tipo de situación. En cuanto recobró el aliento, Susanna tomó una jeringa y un frasco del botiquín. Rápido preparó una inyección de morfina para el dolor de la bala en la pierna mientras William la observaba con un gesto de reproche.

-No es una dosis tan alta –ella explicó antes de que el shinigami la sermoneara.

-Honestamente… debes tener suerte al haber salido de ahí con tan solo una herida de bala… -dijo mientras se desabrochaba la corbata y se la daba para que hiciera un torniquete.

-Gracias –la tomó y la ató a su pierna, apretando fuerte para detener el sangrado mientras hacía una mueca de intenso dolor- yo…- por fin se recargó se recargó en el asiento- no habría salido viva de ahí si no fuera por ti…

-… Me alegro de que estés bien…

Hubo silencio el resto del trayecto. Todos estaban o impresionados por lo que pasó o sumergidos en sus pensamientos, intentando tener una explicación coherente para lo que acababa de suceder; una explicación que nunca llegaría y que sólo Sebastian, los shinigamis y Susanna comprenderían.

En cuanto llegaron a la residencia, estacionaron el auto en la entrada y Abby, Susanna y William entraron a toda velocidad.

Susanna fue a buscar el botiquín para emergencias que guardaban en la cocina, el cual estaba muy bien equipado para todo tipo de eventualidades.

-Ven conmigo –Susana le dijo a William mientras entraba al estudio de la planta baja y cerraba las puertas corredizas. Por su parte, Abby se preguntaba qué era lo que había pasado mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

Una vez en el estudio, William se sentó en uno de los sillones, recuperando el aliento y organizando sus pensamientos después de lo que acababa de presenciar. Además, le gustara aceptarlo o no, la lanza le había hecho mucho daño en el brazo y el dolor era intenso, casi imposible de ocultar.

-¿Estás bien? –ella jaló una silla para sentarse en frente de él.

-Sí… es sólo un rasguño y… -el comenzó a decir pero se detuvo en seco cuando Susanna se acercó a su hombro derecho. Había algo en la cercanía de la chica que lo ponía intranquilo de una manera que parecía disfrutar.

-Tienes una gran mancha de sangre. No creo que esto sea sólo un rasguño. Déjame ver, quiero revisar la herida –dijo volteando para abrir la caja con materiales curativos y algunos minutos después Susanna terminó de preparar el material para atender al shinigami.

-¿Cómo pretendes curarme cuando tienes una herida de bala en la pierna?... honestamente, ustedes humanos no son para nada prácticos.

-Deja de renegar. Con el torniquete y esa inyección de morfina que me puse en el auto es suficiente por ahora. Más tarde me ocuparé de eso, ahora necesitamos revisarte. No quiero que el "Supervisor en jefe del despacho de la muerte" falte a sus deberes por negligencia mía.

-El título correcto es "Supervisor de la División de Gestión y Envío" y… esto es difícilmente causa tuya, además… ¿qué haces? –respingó en cuanto sintió el contacto de la chica en su pecho.

-¿Cómo esperas que desinfecte la herida sobre el saco?... William, ayúdame a ayudarte ¿quieres? –lo vio con un gesto de hartazgo pero con mucha amabilidad en sus ojos. De verdad estaba preocupada por él y no sólo por esa atracción que sentía hacia él. Después de todo, él la había ayudado a salir de esa crisis que tuvo en la bodega.

-Honestamente… -se quitó el saco de manera lenta; cualquier movimiento que hiciera parecía intensificar el dolor con el paso de los minutos.

-A ver –lo ayudó a removerse el saco mientras observaba por primera vez las manos desnudas del shinigami. Siempre lo había visto usar guantes y en muchas ocasiones se preguntó si tendría las uñas negras como Sebastian, pero no era así. Sus dedos eran largos, su piel parecía ser muy tersa y suave al contacto.

-¡Todavía la tienes! –dijo en cuanto vio la pulsera morada en la mano de William, misma que le regaló cuando se conocieron.

-Fue un regalo… no podría deshacerme de ella –miró hacia otro lado, pretendiendo ver las pinturas del lugar.

Susanna resistió las ganas de tomar la mano de William, distrayéndose con los botones de la camisa, los cuales iba desabrochando con lentitud mientras él la observaba con una expresión serena y deleitándose por la suavidad del contacto sobre su ropa. Entonces recordó ese "casual" comentario que ella había hecho el día del concierto, tal vez a causa del alcohol pero ¿en verdad lo consideraba atractivo?... de inmediato volvió a mirar a los cuadros del estudio, que de repente le resultaron interesantísimos.

Cuando por fin se quedó con tan solo la camiseta sobre su torso, Susanna tomó un paño con agua para limpiar el exceso de sangre en el hombro de William. Mientras limpiaba la herida, aguantaba la tentación de distraerse con la piel del shinigami, que parecía invitarla a tocarlo; se veía tan suave al contacto y el hecho de que la camiseta no lo cubriera por completo, echó a volar su imaginación mientras el olor de su loción hacía las cosas todavía más difíciles.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, aparentando estar muy concentrados en la tarea de curación y después ella tomó un algodón con alcohol.

-Esto puede doler un poco…

-Nosotros los shinigamis no… ¡ah! –fue obvio que no esperaba sentir ardor cuando el alcohol tocara la herida.

-Pues lo siento mucho, señor shinigami, pero esa lanza tenía algo que le está haciendo sentir como si fuera mortal… descuide, no creo que dure mucho –ella rio con algo de malicia mientras pasaba el algodón alrededor de la herida con la mano izquierda y con la otra lo sostenía del antebrazo.

La piel de William estaba fría, quizá varios grados por debajo del promedio de un humano y hacía contraste con la piel de la chica, que se sentía muy cálida en ese momento. Estaba relajado a pesar del dolor. La presencia de Susanna lo calmaba y por más que intentara negarlo, el roce de sus manos le gustaba. Lo disfrutaba más de lo que era sensato hacerlo considerando las circunstancias. Por un momento sintió la necesidad de decir algo. Tal vez un comentario para romper el silencio, aunque éste no parecía incomodarle, sólo quería escuchar su voz y ver los diferentes gestos que hacía mientras gesticulaba, entonces pensó que tal vez sería buena idea preguntarle algo coloquial y con lo que se sintiera cómoda, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo ella comentó.

-Por cierto… disculpa lo del concierto con Ronald -dijo con timidez y evitando su mirada- en ese momento pareció buena idea escaparse de la fiesta e irme de concierto con él.

-Fue muy inconsciente -se escuchaba la severidad en su voz- me refiero al señor Knox y considerando el estado etílico en el que estabas…

-¡Rayos! –dijo riendo mientras se acordaba de todo lo que había dicho- en verdad estaba muy ebria -hizo una pausa- perdón si te hice sentir incómodo… no… es decir, yo no… bueno, lo que quiero decir es… -comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y el algodón con alcohol se le cayó.

-Descuida, ya pasó… aunque debo admitir que me sorprendió que esa… alimaña no te encontrara antes. No es tan listo como él cree –dijo con un toque victorioso en su voz mientras ella tomaba otro trozo de algodón.

-William… -ella hizo una pausa y lo miró a los ojos por un instante, sólo para comprobar si él también la estaba mirando y después volvió la mirada hacia la herida- lamento que hoy me hayas visto en ese estado. No sé cómo lo hiciste pero… me sacaste de ahí, de ese rincón tétrico en mi mente… muchas gracias –siguió limpiando la herida y William miró su rostro de concentración, viendo cómo apretaba los labios mientras pasaba el algodón por la herida, intentando que no le doliera.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, es sólo que… -pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, se escuchó un portazo en la entrada y un conjunto de pasos apresurados.

-¡Señor! ¿está…? ups… perdón, no queríamos interrumpir –Ronald fue el primero en entrar y se sorprendió al ver la escena y malinterpretarla por completo; el ángulo desde la puerta no dejaba ver el material de curación.

-¡Wil! ¿qué le estás haciendo a mi Will? –la voz indignada de Grell se escuchó en todo el lugar.

-¿De qué hablan? Sólo le estoy curando la herida…- ella volteó para mirarlos y se levantó de la silla- y veo que ustedes también necesitan algo de ayuda –tanto Ronald como Grell estaban heridos por la pelea con esos demonios. Ninguno de los dos había sido alcanzado por la lanza, pero sus rostros se veían golpeados y sus ropas con algunas quemaduras.

-Sí, al parecer esa lanza era especial –Ronald se sentó en el sillón junto a William y se relajó- es la lanza de Gungnir. La leyenda dice que era el arma de Odín ¿se imaginan? El arma del mismo Odín en manos de un demonio… ¡pero no se preocupe jefe! Nos encargamos de confiscarla –dijo mirando a William con una gran sonrisa- un arma así en las manos incorrectas sería un caos. Puede hacerle daño a cualquier tipo de criatura, incluso es más poderosa que un death schythe. Eso explica por qué terminamos así –miró el gran corte en el brazo de William.

-La lanza de Odín… ¡¿Dónde está Sebastian? ¿está bien? ¿le pasó algo? –de repente Susanna se levantó de la silla, alarmada y preocupada por su mayordomo.

-Está herido, pero dudo que sea algo serio. En cuanto entramos a la casa fue en busca del botiquín para atenderte –Grell estaba limándose las uñas, recargado en una pared.

-Y cuando me encontré con Abby, me informó que usted ya tenía el botiquín y estaba ayudando al señor Spears –Sebastian entró al cuarto. Tenía la camisa rasgada y varios cortes en el brazo, pero lo más impresionante era una gran mancha de sangre en un costado de su abdomen. Parecía mantenerse en pie con dificultad, lo cual era ya mucho decir considerando que era un demonio, pero en ningún momento se quejó.

-¡Sebastian! ¿estás bien? –Susanna se acercó a él y trato de inspeccionar la herida- tenemos que atenderte rápido.

-¡Oh que maravilla! Al fin tengo una excusa para ver sin camisa a Sebastian y a William… ¿a quién debería atender primero? Tal vez a Sebastian mientras tú continúas con William… o quizás prefieras atenderlo tú mientras yo me encargo de William –Grell gritaba por todo el cuarto, muy indeciso por escoger a quién debería comenzar a cuidar, mientras Susanna ayudó a Sebastian a sentarse en uno de los sillones del lugar. De verdad le costaba caminar y se apoyó en la chica para hacerlo. Mientras tanto, Ronald observaba la escena muy divertido, pero advirtió que William parecía molesto, cosa que lo entretuvo más aún cuando se dio cuenta de la razón –¡Creo que es el destino, William! Seré yo quien se encargue de tus heridas de guerra.

-Lo dudo mucho, Grell Sutcliff…será mejor que nos retiremos a la dimensión de los shinigamis… -tomó su camisa y se puso el saco con algunos problemas, pero no hizo gesto alguno que indicara dolor, a pesar de sentir un intenso ardor en el hombro- ahí nos podrán atender propiamente. Además tenemos que informar de todo a los altos mandos. Vámonos… esta será una noche muy larga -se acercó a la puerta y espero a que sus subordinados salieran del lugar, después miró a Susanna y Sebastian, que estaban sentados en el sillón, para después fijar la mirada en la chica- agradezco mucho tus cuidados, Susanna. Hasta luego –se inclinó un poco en forma de reverencia y cerró la puerta después de salir del lugar.

-Hasta luego, William –lo siguió con la mirada mientras salía. La preocupación se asomaba por sus ojos y cuando volteó a ver a Sebastian, su expresión no cambio mucho.

El demonio estaba parcialmente recostado, tenía los ojos cerrados y se notaba que le costaba trabajo respirar. La herida era dolorosa y cualquier movimiento le causaba molestias. Por primera vez, Sebastian parecía ser vulnerable, aunque su aura permanecía igual de amenazadora y peligrosa que siempre.

-¿Sebastian? –Susanna preguntó con suavidad y muy despacio, el demonio abrió los ojos, intentando incorporarse en cuanto la vio.

-Señorita… ¿cómo está su pierna? Tenemos que… -ella puso su mano en el hombro derecho, impidiendo que se levantara.

-Enseguida regreso. No intentes levantarte –salió del estudio para lavarse las manos y cuando regresó, Sebastian seguía recostado, obediente a las órdenes de ella- parece que te han dado una buena paliza… tienes muchas heridas en el brazo y la que me preocupa es la de tu costado.

-Discúlpeme, no creí que fuesen a aparecer dos demonios, mucho menos que tuvieran la lanza de Gungnir.

-Al menos pude terminar con Schneider… ok, necesito quitarte la camisa –dijo tomando un bote que tenía algodones con alcohol.

-Por supuesto, usted puede quitarme la camisa cuando quiera… -sonrió con debilidad.

-Al menos esa lanza no te quitó el sentido del humor – le costó un poco de trabajo desamarrar el nudo de la corbata negra, gracias a la mirada de Sebastian, que estaba fija en ella. Él sonreía con picardía y tenía una ceja alzada, como si estuviera listo para atacar.

No miraba sus manos sino su rostro, consciente del efecto que tenía en ella y a pesar de estar herido, disfrutó en exceso al ver el sonrojo de Susanna cuando comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa manchada de sangre, dejando ver su marcado pecho. Ella intentó con todas sus fuerzas no tocarlo e ignorar los pliegues que se formaban en su piel justo sobre los torneados músculos del mayordomo. Era como sacado de una película y el hecho de que además fuera un demonio, lo hacía todavía más surreal. Habían sido demasiadas tentaciones sobrenaturales por una noche… o tal vez por toda una vida.

Sebastian estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario al respecto, pero el rostro de la chica cambió en cuanto miró la herida en su costado.

Las heridas del brazo no eran muy profundas, eran cortes superficiales causados por esa lanza y que en una situación normal necesitaría puntos. Corría sangre por todo su brazo y aunque no era una imagen grata, no se comparaba con el costado, donde la lanza habría dado de lleno y tenía un profundo agujero debajo de las costillas. No fue un corte limpio, parecía que la lanza había sido clavada y luego rasgado parte de la piel.

En cuanto lo vio, el rostro de Susanna cambió por completo, se puso pálida y la preocupación en sus ojos era latente.

-Perdón pero… la verdad es que no sé qué tan rápido se curen los demonios o cómo lo hagan, tampoco sé qué consecuencias tengan las heridas de esa lanza. Con William parecía ser como un humano normal, pero contigo… no sé qué hacer… -dijo con mucha preocupación e incluso sus ojos parecían brillosos, como si estuviese conteniendo un par de lágrimas.

-Señorita, no desperdicie esas palabras tan amables conmigo, no soy… -dijo con toda la discreción de un mayordomo pero ella lo interrumpió enseguida.

-¡Deja a un lado el rol de mayordomo por un momento, estoy hablando en serio contigo!–hubo silencio durante un instante y Sebastian estudió con cuidado la expresión de la chica.

Esta vez ella lo tomó por sorpresa, no sólo porque estuviese preocupada por él, sino porque era una preocupación genuina y además evidenciaba que era consciente de que el rol de mayordomo era sólo eso, un papel que jugaba para conseguir sus fines, e incluso a pesar de saberlo ella se preocupaba por él; por un demonio que sin duda se llevaría su alma y le arrebataría toda posibilidad de salvación, que apenas unos minutos atrás había disfrutado al hacerla sentir incómoda y nerviosa, un ente que por naturaleza no era bien intencionado y estaba condicionado por un contrato que, hasta ese momento creyó tener bajo control… ¿qué clase de persona era Susanna en realidad?

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _ **¡Hola a todos!**_

 _ **Antes que nada, una disculpa por no actualizar. El servidor de FFnet estuvo caído por varios días y después me tuvieron que hacerme una cirugía un poco urgente y bastante dolorosa. Aún sigo convaleciendo y seguiré así como por un mes, pero las actualizaciones continuarán como siempre a partir de la próxima semana.**_

 _ **¡Qué tensión entre William y Susanna! Me emocionan ese tipo de escenas ¿a ustedes no? Me encanta escribirlo a los dos juntos. Es como si se escribieran solos. Y qué decir de Sebastian, que aprovecha cualquier cosa para tomar ventaja.**_

 _ **Por cierto, cuando escribí la parte donde Susanna le quita la camisa a Sebastian, me acordé de la película "loco y estúpido amor" con Ryan Gosling y la escena del photoshop… está en youtube, por si la quieren ver. Es en verdad graciosa y estoy segura de que eso mismo es lo que pasó por la mente de esta chica. Aunque claro, Will no se queda muy atrás…**_

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	13. Cercanía

**Capítulo 13. Cercanía**

El rostro de Susanna lucía preocupado ante la herida de su mayordomo. No es que se asustara con la sangre, pero una herida así de profunda impresionaría a cualquiera y no quería ni imaginarse lo mucho que dolería.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría esto en curarse en una situación normal? –la frente de Susanna se frunció y mientras apretaba los labios.

-Un par de horas –él respondió de manera fría; no quiso revelar su desconcierto y se preguntaba qué era lo que de verdad corría en la mente de la chica- en estas circunstancias tardará un par de días si concentro mi poder en ello; más rápido que un humano, pero la lanza es un instrumento poderoso...

-Bien, entonces… te pondré unas gazas y… concéntrate en curarte. Después hablaremos del asunto –su voz sonó muy seria y evitó la mirada del demonio mientras comenzaba a limpiar la sangre del brazo- me pregunto si algún tipo de analgésico tendría efecto en ti…

No hubo respuesta. Sebastian se quedó callado, observándola mientras lo curaba con esa determinación que mostraba ante cualquier cosa que de verdad tomase en serio. Se preguntó qué pensaría de él y cómo encajaba con sus planes, mismos que aunque consideraba a menudo, sólo lo hacía como un medio para quedarse con su alma; la agenda de Susanna era sólo un aspecto más a considerar en todo el esquema y nunca se detuvo a pensar que tal vez ella veía las cosas de forma diferente, que quizás lo consideraba como algo distinto a sus otros contratistas, quienes al estar conscientes de que era un demonio a su servicio, no dudaban en aprovecharse de ello, en cambio ella lo tomaba como una ventaja; un de tantas, pero no lo presionaba hasta los límites. Fue entonces que llegó a pensar que ella de verdad lo miraba como el demonio amenazador que en realidad era y lo respetaba.

En ese caso, tal vez la podría considerar de manera diferente, ganándose su reconocimiento y viéndola como un igual en el juego de estrategias; en definitiva, ella lo hacía y actuaba como tal.

-Esto puede doler un poco… o mucho, William se quejó por alcohol, así que… -tomó el algodón con alcohol y en cuanto éste tocó la piel de Sebastian, el demonio dio un respingo- duele ¿verdad? –ella sonrió un poco- ha de ser nuevo para ti el sentir como humano y déjame adivinar… una herida de esa lanza puede quitar un poco de inmortalidad ¿no es así?... es un tipo de herida especial.

El de nuevo la miró con recelo. Por un lado, el dolor era muy fuerte, distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrado y por otro, ella no se estaba ensañando con su sufrimiento, sino que intentaba que no le doliese tanto. Hasta cierto punto se sintió vulnerable y la sensación le causó repulsión.

Ella estaba segura de que Sebastian la miraba fijamente, con sus ojos de demonio brillantes clavados en ella y a la defensiva, así que hizo todo lo posible por evitar su mirada y concentrarse en su trabajo.

El ambiente era tenso entre los dos y ninguno dijo nada por un buen rato, hasta que estuvieron limpias las heridas y Susanna tiró lo algodones al a basura. Después tomó un par de gasas del botiquín.

-Será mejor que parchemos esas heridas. Siéntate derecho, por favor –tomó una de las gasas y una venda- ¿duele mucho? –Sebastian la miró y al fin sus ojos se cruzaron, aunque sólo por un instante y antes de que ella pudiera comenzar a poner la primera gasa, él la tomó de la mano con suavidad. Esa fue su primera respuesta después del incómodo silencio de hacía unos momentos.

-Gracias… -fue lo único que dijo y después la dejó continuar, pero la expresión que tenía cuando lo dijo no se borraría con facilidad de la mente de Susanna y mucho menos el verdadero significado.

Estaba a punto de terminar de poner la última venda cuando Fer abrió la puerta, llevando consigo un maletín muy parecido al de un doctor.

-¿Cómo están? Sebastian se veía muy mal, creí que se iba a desangrar pero… parece que no fue una hemorragia –se acercó a ellos.

-Fueron solo un par de cortadas, nada que no sane pronto –la actitud del demonio cambió de manera radical y había vuelto a ser el mayordomo de siempre.

-Supongo que sí, aunque me hubiera gustado ver la herida para dar mi veredicto –el chico le sonrió y volteó a ver su maletín- perdonen la tardanza. Señorita, su padre llamó hace unos momentos. Le dije que usted le devolvería la llamada después- por supuesto se refería a su padre adoptivo- no dije nada este asunto.

-Gracias… ¿Sabes hacer curaciones? –preguntó la chica recargándose en uno de los sillones.

-Tuve que aprender. Durante mis días en el MI6, corríamos muchos peligros y aprendí a curarme solo, así que… ¡¿qué tiene en la pierna?!- dijo al ver el pantalón ensangrentado de Susanna y la corbata amarrada en la pierna.

-Es una herida de bala- contestó Sebastian- No sería prudente llamar a la policía… ¿puedes hacer algo? me temo que en mi estado no podré realizar propiamente la curación –Sebastian dijo desde donde estaba sentado con una expresión de cansancio que no era propia de él.

-Desde luego… ¿es una bala entonces? –Fer sonrió y se acercó a Susanna- suerte que aún tengo todo lo necesario. Recuéstese, por favor. Voy a tener que cortar el pantalón.

-¿No le duele mucho?

-Me duele, pero no demasiado. Me he puesto morfina en el auto, así que… -sonrió con timidez y Sebastian volvió a ponerse serio. Hasta entonces no había sido consciente de que, incluso con la morfina, no era posible que estuviese tan tranquila. Quizás sería parte de la adrenalina que aún corría por sus venas, o un efecto secundario de la exposición con esos demonios y el señor Schneider…

-Parece que la morfina aún está haciendo efecto, pero será mejor poner más anestesia -y entonces Fer comenzó con el proceso de limpiar la herida y coserla. La bala no había entrado en la pierna; tan sólo fue una rozadura, pero fue lo más meticuloso que pudo y sabía con exactitud lo que hacía, no era la primera vez y su experiencia se notaba. El proceso duró alrededor de una hora, y ya en los últimos minutos ni la anestesia ni la adrenalina surtían efecto, y la chica callo los gritos de dolor mordiendo una toalla que Abby le había llevado unos minutos antes.

Esa noche había sido una victoria para Susanna, pero fue doloroso y agotador en todos los sentidos. Habían surgido más dudas y ahora veía todo el alcance que podía tener su venganza, así como las consecuencias de la misma. Un balazo y las heridas de su mayordomo le recordarían que en esa batalla no habría nadie exento. Incluso los shinigamis habían resultado heridos. En verdad se estaba metiendo en algo peligroso.

Días después, el episodio de Schneider había pasado; el sujeto había muerto y Susanna tenía en sus manos lo necesario para continuar con sus planes de eliminar a los que restaban. Sólo eran tres individuos más y sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que los encontrara, pero desde que regresó de la bodega en el puerto no había hecho nada para avanzar. Llevaba dos días encerrada en su cuarto y aunque al principio no parecía nada fuera de lo ordinario, dada la herida de bala que tenía en la pierna, Sebastian comenzó a sospechar que era otra cosa la que la mantenía encerrada.

-¿Señorita? –se escuchó una voz masculina del otro lado de la puerta- ¿está usted bien? ¿me permite pasar? –en los últimos días, su acercamiento había sido poco. La herida de Sebastian apenas había sanado y Abby fue la que se hizo cargo de la casa y quien que tuvo más contacto con Susanna durante esos dos días. Prácticamente era la primera vez que el mayordomo intentaba acercarse a ella después de lo de Schneider.

-Pasa –dijo Susanna con voz débil. Estaba acostada sobre su cama, acurrucada y dándole la espalda a la puerta, mirando hacia la ventana. Había estado llorando, pero sus lágrimas se secaron desde hacía tiempo. Lo único que quedaba era el cansancio de la tristeza que llevaba sobre su espalda; el saber qué tipo de destino le esperaba y ser más consciente que nunca sobre la vida que perdió; nostalgia, añoranza y vulnerabilidad. Eso sin mencionar las manchas de sangre en sus manos. Hasta el momento había matado a dos personas a sangre fría y los daños colaterales aumentaban muchísimo la cifra; sólo Dios sabe cuántas personas habría dentro del contenedor que explotó en el muelle.

-Lleva todo el día aquí. Sólo bajo a desayunar y llamar a su padre adoptivo ¿se siente enferma? –preguntó le mayordomo con amabilidad después de ver las botellas de tequila y ron tiradas en el piso.

-Sí, enferma de todo. Pero es por mi culpa que estoy así. Yo asumí la responsabilidad de acabar con ellos, vendí mi alma y dejé todo atrás. Ya nada será igual. Me siento sucia…- decía con gran amargura en su voz- y antes de que esto pasara podía hablar con mis amigos o con mi familia. Ahora no lo puedo hacer; nadie sabe lo que pasa conmigo y me siento inmensamente sola. Tengo que mentirle a mi padre cada vez que hablo con él, que piense que soy feliz y los recuerdos no me gritan en la cabeza todo el día –su voz se cortó y después de una pausa siguió diciendo- no los puedo silenciar. Necesito…

En eso, ella sintió un peso del otro lado de la cama e inesperadamente sintió como Sebastian se recostaba detrás de ella, abrazándola mientras su calidez la inundaba, al igual que su atractivo aroma rodeándola ¿era acaso un gesto de ternura? ¿de dónde había salido aquello?

-Un abrazo… -el demonio dijo en voz baja, como si estuviese completando la frase que ella había comenzado.

-Gracias –dijo a media voz, las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos otra vez. Después de unos minutos cerró los ojos como esperando a que todo desapareciera y no supo si estaba dormida o en un estado de duermevela, pero se sintió reconfortada por el abrazo de su mayordomo.

Pasaron los minutos y ella comenzó a ser más consciente de su alrededor, no porque quisiera hacerlo, sino porque la mano de Sebastian pasó de estar sobre su brazo a su torso y después a su cintura, haciendo pequeños círculos en la cadera y mandando sensuales vibraciones a todo su cuerpo. Así se mantuvo durante unos instantes, hasta que se detuvo y la volvió abrazar, rodeándola con el brazo sobre su abdomen. Al sentir esto ella lo tomó de la mano, apretándola con ternura. Pensó que tal vez olvidarse de que él era un demonio podría ayudarla a tener un poco de paz, y al menos ceder a sus caprichos internos por unos momentos.

Poco a poco la iluminación del cuarto se fue haciendo más tenue. El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse y todo parecía ser azul a su alrededor. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que pudiera decir algo y tampoco le importó.

-¿Cómo sigue tu herida? –su voz sonaba cansada.

-Hoy ha sanado por completo –el respondió de manera casual, pero de inmediato recordó todos esos pensamientos que tuvo con anterioridad y pensó que estaba pisando terrenos desconocidos para él, todavía sin saber si era bueno o malo para sus intereses; su naturaleza de demonio le hacía dejarse llevar por el momento- lamento haberle fallado como mayordomo en estos últimos días.

La suave voz de Sebastian retumbaba en los oídos de la chica, casi lo podía sentir susurrándole, erizando su piel mientras el aroma de su loción hacía que latiera más su corazón. Su inconsciente la hizo soltar un suspiro, pero al darse cuenta de ello, se tensó y el demonio pudo sentirlo.

-Esa lanza… te hizo sentir como mortal ¿no es así? –ella decidió hablar un poco para no sentir que la situación pudiese escaparse de su control. Hubo silencio ante la pregunta, mismo que fue respuesta suficiente- e incluso con eso, no creo que seas capaz de saber lo que en verdad sentimos.

-Soy un demonio, nunca podré hacerlo- ninguno de los dos dijo nada por unos instantes, ese sosiego fue como una briza de aire fresco que puso a la chica más alerta y un escalofrío por su espalda causado por las palabras de Sebastian sobre su oído, como un susurro, la hacían cada vez más consciente de la situación en la que estaba- pero como su mayordomo… -no terminó la frase porque ella lo interrumpió.

-Shh… guarda silencio -ella le quitó el guante blanco y apretó su mano, esta vez sintiendo su piel bajo la suya, haciendo el momento un poco más íntimo.

Y así permanecieron por más tiempo, hasta que ella se quedó dormida y unas horas después él se levantó, sin despertarla o importunarla de algún modo. No podía hacer nada más por el momento, ni por el estado en el que ella se encontraba ni por sus propios planes, que todavía no estaban trazados.

Cuando Susanna despertó, el demonio se había ido. Sólo se topó con la oscuridad de su habitación y las sombras de los muebles al contraste con la luz de la luna. Con pereza de levantó, entró al baño para enjuagarse la cara y después comenzó a hojear los papeles que tenía pendientes en la mesita de noche; los documentos que habían tomado de la bodega.

Leyó todo con cuidado, pero incluso con la nueva información y la posibilidad de planear una estrategia que la acercara a su meta, su cabeza no podía dejar de pensar en lo apegada que se estaba volviendo a Sebastian; el hecho de encariñarse con alguien la podría herir demasiado, pero no sólo eso. Los reflejos defensivos naturales que comenzaban a aparecer dentro de ella no se limitaban al aspecto emocional. A pesar de saber que, hasta cierto punto sus días estaban contados, era por completo consciente de que no debía estrechar lazos con su mayordomo, pues al fin y al cabo él es un demonio, una creatura vil y manipuladora que está dispuesta a hacer lo que se por lograr sus fines, de los cuales hasta ese momento Susanna sólo conocía uno: quedarse con su alma. No era poca cosa, pero ella estaba segura de que no era lo único. Una corazonada le decía que él no se detendría ahí y le aterraba darse cuenta de que comenzaba a caer en una red más complicada que cualquiera de sus planes.

El siguiente día parecía ser muy normal en la dimensión de los shinigamis, pero la tensión y estrés se sentía en el ambiente. Los trabajadores corrían por los pasillos con más efusividad que de costumbre. Aquellos asignados a la recolección de almas estaban a tope de trabajo porque varios de ellos habían sido solicitados por los altos mandos para hacer tareas administrativas, papeleo y auditorías. Incluso las secretarias, quienes solían tener el trabajo menos estresante de todos, parecían estar alteradas y preocupadas.

-Sempai ¿ya terminaste con esos cinematic records? –un muchacho rubio se asomó por la entrada del cubículo.

-Sólo me falta uno, pero necesito un descanso. Este ritmo de trabajo no me hará nada bien ¡mira! Ya me están saliendo ojeras y mi belleza se arruinará… -dijo Grell sacado un espejo de uno de sus cajones- ¿qué diría Sebas-chan si viera mi espantosa apariencia en estos momentos?

-No tengo la menor idea… -dijo mientras observaba con incredulidad a su compañero- por cierto, William nos mandó llamar. No sé para qué, después de esa espantosa auditoría con los altos manos, creo que no estoy de ánimos para otro interrogatorio… y esta semana llena de horas extras no me tiene muy contento –Ronald suspiró y se sentó en una silla que estaba atrás de Grell.

-Lo sé, incluso Will ha tenido que trabajar más de lo normal, que ya es demasiado –el pelirrojo dijo con seriedad pero cambió su actitud mientras su rostro se sonrojaba- el pobrecillo no ha ido a dormir a su casa en los último dos días. Tal vez le siente bien un masaje de hombros…

-No lo sé, no creo que sea del tipo a los que les gusten es… ¡ah! Señor… eh… vine a buscar a Sutcliff sempai y… estábamos de camino a su oficina -dijo el muchacho con preocupación en cuanto vio a William, con cara de pocos amigos, en la entrada de cubículo. Parecía estar tan serio como siempre, pero las ojeras en sus ojos y la palidez de su rostro delataban lo cansado que estaba.

-Señor Knox, creí haberle dicho que era urgente que vinieran ustedes dos a mi oficina –su tono sonaba molesto- honestamente… estamos cortos de personal y este par de idiotas resultan ser mis únicas opciones… -dijo para sí- vengan conmigo –se dirigió hacia su oficina y los otros dos shinigamis lo siguieron, sin hacer comentario alguno en el trayecto, sólo se limitaron a ver la locura que era el despacho en esos momentos.

Una vez dentro de la oficina de William, notaron el peculiar olor a café que la inundaba. Era cierto lo que había dicho Grell: el Supervisor no había dormido en casi dos días y su lugar de trabajo, siempre ordenado e impecable, estaba ahora lleno de documentos, cinematic records, papeleo pendiente e incluso libros de consulta.

-Tomen asiento –William se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y se acomodó los lentes- como ya saben, el desbalance en el número de almas de ha venido incrementando poco a poco en los últimos años. Hasta hora, la información que teníamos era que Kraig Schneider era el responsable, pero no es así. No del todo.

-¿No lo es? – Ronald interrumpió. Parecía sorprendido ante la noticia- ¿cómo…?

-Si me permite, señor Knox… -dijo con irritación e impaciencia- Kraig Schneider tuvo que ver con esas almas perdidas, pero no sólo él. Desde hace un par de semanas, los altos mandos me pusieron a cargo de la investigación sobre estos incidentes con las almas. Al principio creímos que se trataba de demonios alimentándose, pero después de una extenuante investigación hemos podido desmentir eso.

-¿Quieres decir que…? –Grell adoptó una actitud seria y alarmada, casi amenazadora ante tales noticias- no es posible que un alma desaparezca así como así, mucho menos cientos de ellas, a menos que…

-Así es –William hizo una pequeña pausa y se quitó los anteojos en un gesto de evidente cansancio mientras masajeaba el puente de su nariz- parece que aquello que era en "teoría" posible, ha comenzado a realizarse. No son demonios los que están desapareciendo esas almas, al parecer es alguien más quien se las está enviando y las razones son aún desconocidas para nosotros.

-¿Un humano enviando almas a los demonios? –Ronald estaba en verdad sorprendido por la información que el jefe les acababa de compartir.

-Tenemos información sobre otros sujetos involucrados en esto –puso un par de fotografías y expedientes sobre el escritorio- Kraig Schneider, cuya alma ha sido recolectada hace unos días. Ricardo Soler, Aidan Crawford, Demian Janssens-Guillot e Ivan Reznik.

-¡Ivan Reznik! Recolecté su alma hace un mes –Ronald dijo reconociendo el expediente

-Así es, aquel hombre asesinado por Susanna Serafer, quien convenientemente es descendiente de Marco Serafer, uno de los implicados en este… "contrabando" de almas a principios de siglo.

-Pero… ¿ella está implicada? –Ronald se veía confundido.

-Lo está, pero no sabría decir si sus acciones nos beneficiarán o afectarán. Ella mató a Reznik después de todo, y va tras los demás –hubo una pequeña pausa y después el Supervisor continuo diciendo, con un tono solemne- como encargado de esta investigación, los nombraré a ustedes como parte de la misma. Requiero de shinigamis que estén al tanto de todo este asunto y familiarizados con los implicados, por eso los he elegido a ustedes. Es menester que observemos a Susanna y a ese…desecho de la vida que tiene como mayordomo.

-¡Sebas chan! –gritó el pelirrojo con gran emoción.

-Grell Sutcliff… si por alguna razón descubro que no estás cumpliendo con tu trabajo, o haciendo acercamientos innecesarios, serás penalizado.

-¡Entendido!

-Y señor Knox, procure no inducir a la señorita Serafer al estado etílico de la vez pasada. Necesitamos que coopere de manera voluntaria.

-Creo que usted podría lograr eso con facilidad… -dijo de manera casual, implicando un par de cosas.

-¿Qué has dicho? –William se molestó.

-Nada, nada… es sólo que… parece llevarse bien con ella y… -de inmediato se arrepintió de decirlo y se encogió de hombros- está bien, seré tan discreto como pueda.

-Muy bien. Comencemos con los planes –dijo después de mirarlo con recelo y comenzó a explicar los detalles de sus anotaciones en su libreta, con detalles precisos de lo que debían hacer, las personas a las que debían vigilar y conexiones entre éstas.

Mientras tanto, en la residencia de los Serafer, Susanna caminaba con determinación hacia la cocina, ayudándose de un bastón para que no le doliera tanto la herida. Sabía que el mayordomo estaba rondando en algún lugar de la casa, pero en el camino se topó con Fer.

-Señorita ¿se siente mejor?

-Hola Fer. Mejor, muchas gracias. Menos mal que tienes experiencia con este tipo de heridas.

-Opino lo mismo, en un par de días estará como nueva –el muchacho sonrió y después su rostro se puso pensativo- aunque pareciera que Sebastian está mejor que nunca, no parece tener molestia alguna.

-Oh… si… -pensó en alguna excusa que inventar, pero detrás de ella apareció el mayordomo con una amable sonrisa.

-Verás Fer, ¿qué tipo de mayordomo sería si evidenciara el dolor de mis heridas o me quejara? Eso no va para nada de acuerdo a la estética.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero no te presiones demasiado. No eres inmortal –Fer sonrió a modo de broma. Ignoraba por completo la verdadera identidad de Sebastian, quien dijo en un tomo muy peculiar.

-Desde luego, tan sólo soy un simple mayordomo -Fer rio y se salió al jardín

-Ya lo creo… -ella cruzó los brazos y se recargó en uno de los sillones, descansando un poco su pierna.

-¿Señorita? –ladeó la cabeza, esperando las siguientes palabras de la chica.

-Tenemos que hablar… en privado –le lanzó una mirada seria después de asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca.

-Después de usted… -Sebastian caminó hacia las escaleras e hizo un ademán con la mano.

Susanna caminó hacia las escaleras y después a su estudio. Lo hacía de manera lenta para evitar que le doliera la pierna, deseando poder hacerlo más rápido y escabullirse de la persistente mirada de su mayordomo, quien la seguía de cerca. Tal vez demasiado…

Una vez dentro del estudio se sentó en la silla del escritorio, por fin descansando y tomó de su cajón una par de pastillas para el dolor, mismas que se tomó con un vaso de whiskey.

-Si me permite decirlo, esa no es una buena combinación, señorita –el mayordomo intentó persuadirla, pero era demasiado tarde. Había un gesto de desaprobación en su rostro.

-Lo sé, pero mientras tengamos el contrato no puedo morir ¿no es así? –su voz era más bien monótona; no era un buen día para ella y el vaso con alcohol en su mano lo delataba.

-Es correcto, pero eso no le garantiza una vida sin dolor o complicaciones, como de seguro ya lo notó –él se acercó a la silla y señaló la pierna herida de la chica, inclinándose un poco hacia ella.

-¿Y si te lo ordeno? –su actitud era provocadora en todos los sentidos, a lo que Sebastian contestó poniendo sus dos manos sobre el respaldo de la silla, acorralándola.

-Sus deseos son órdenes… -la voz del demonio era cautivadora y suave mientras se deslizaba por los oídos de Susanna, quien tenía los ojos fijos en los de él, retándolo- …pero me parece que esas conductas autodestructivas son parte de algo más –se alejó de ella y miró hacia la ventana mientras jugueteaba con un pisapapeles que tomó del escritorio.

-¿Ah sí? –había cierta ironía en su voz.

-Hay un patrón y usted lo sabe. Cada vez que mata a alguno de esos individuos sucede lo mismo. Durante un par de días cae en depresión y después intenta combatirla con "distractores". Desde aquella primera vez que reaccionó cuando escuchó las palabras en latín, supe que había algo extraño. Fer lo confirmó después, así que, me puse a estudiar. Es mi deber como mayordomo. Su bienestar es mi prioridad.

-¿Y me vas a analizar psicológicamente? –rio con incredulidad.

-Por supuesto que no, eso ya lo he hecho con anterioridad –la miró sobre su hombro y continuó hablando antes de que ella pudiese objetar- descuide, como le dije hace tiempo, de cualquier manera usted es exquisita y atractiva para mí. Ese pequeño análisis sólo alentó más mi… -la miró con sus ojos de demonio, brillantes y amenazadores- mis deseos… –volvió a juguetear con el pisapapeles, apartando sus ojos de ella al haber alcanzado su cometido: demostrar quién tenía el control de las cosas.

-¿Entonces qué buscabas? –su tono fue frío.

-Supongo que ha escuchado hablar del estrés postraumático –ella asintió con la cabeza- eso es precisamente lo que tiene usted. Todo comenzó con su secuestro y aquellas palabras en latín son lo que desencadenan ese estado de frenesí violento. De hecho, no es difícil que suceda. Cualquier olor, imagen, sonido, palabras...

-Lo desencadenan….

-Así es. Pero descuide, en los humanos eso es algo común tras una experiencia traumática, y debo admitir que según los que he leído, usted ha sido capaz de sobrellevarlo bastante bien. Podría ser peor, considerando las circunstancias –él hizo una pequeña pausa y el sello del contrato se sintió tibio en el cuello de Susanna- en realidad, me sorprende que se limite a beber. Teniendo las posibilidades que usted tiene, podría caer en otro tipo de actividades –el mayordomo sonrió con amplitud, sin mostrar sus dientes, poniendo un rostro tan amable que hasta parecía burlón.

-¿Me estás justificando o me quieres hacer caer en la tentación?

-Ninguna de las dos, por el momento. Sólo quiero que sea en plenitud consciente de lo que está haciendo y que si algún día tengo que llevarla al hospital para que le laven el estómago porque ingirió demasiados analgésicos y alcohol, lo haré sin ningún remordimiento, con todas las consecuencias que eso conlleva.

-Trato hecho… pero te ordeno que nunca uses esas palabras en contra de mí… -su rostro se volvió sombrío, ahora sabía que su montaña rusa de sentimientos era, hasta cierto punto, normal después de una experiencia traumática y sin embargo, se sintió nostálgica, con necesidad de buscar un consuelo, pero Sebastian la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Entendido –hizo una pequeña reverencia- y cambiado de tema, confío en que ha leído los documentos que obtuvimos del almacén en el muelle.

-Así es. Mapas, itinerarios, locaciones. Muchas cosas están en nombres clave y hasta ahora el único que entiendo es el de nitroglicerina. Pero menciona a Ricardo Soler y Aidan Crawford, así que vamos por buen camino.

-Si mal no recuerdo, los embarques provienen de diferentes países ¿no es así?

-Así es… China, Rusia, México, Marruecos, El Congo, Nigeria… y hay muchísimos envíos a Afgnistán, Areglia, Sudán… ¿tráfico de drogas?

-Es posible, pero eso no se relaciona con usted o el ángel caído.

-Tampoco con la lanza de Gungnir –ambos se quedaron pensativos- ¿qué carajos hacían esos demonios con la lanza de Odín?... ¡Odín, el dios nórdico! Esto es muy confuso, ¿qué sigue después? Dragones voladores, zombies… ¿Thor?... si es Thor el del a película, no tendría inconveniente alguno, aunque en lo personal prefiero a Loki…. –el mayordomo arqueó una ceja y cruzó los brazos mientras ella continuaba pensando en voz alta- pero sería divertido montar un Pegaso, aunque no me gustan mucho las alturas, aun así es una buena oportunidad. Por otro lado, encontrarse con Medusa o un minotauro sería…

-Tanto la mitología como las leyendas tienen algo de verdad… aunque dudo mucho que el pony volador, la arpía escultora o esos fallidos intentos cinematográficos de "dioses" se aproximen a lo que en verdad fueron, si es que existieron alguna vez –dijo con hartazgo.

-Si algo he aprendido es que todo es posible… ¿la historia de Fausto te recuerda algo? –tomó un trago de su vaso de whiskey.

-Me temo que eso es un poco diferente… -él trató de explicar- nosotros…

-¿O los shinigamis?... sea lo que sea, esa lanza los pudo haber matado y, por más poderosa que sea, es tan sólo un arma –Sebastian se quedó muy serio de repente- no me quiero ni imaginar cómo sería pelear contra el ángel caído. Debemos terminar con los tres idiotas que nos faltan y evitar que… lo vuelvan a traer o hagan el dichoso enlace.

-Esa es la parte del trato que debo cumplir –el demonio dijo con solemnidad, poniendo su mano derecha en el pecho- y así será –ella sonrió, pero no había felicidad detrás, sólo un breve sentimiento de amargura y enojo.

-¿Es cierto que la lanza está en manos de nuestros amigos de ojitos verdes?

-Es correcto, aunque yo no los llamaría amigos –hizo una pausa- después de… -recordó las sombrías imágenes de cuando se deshicieron de los demonios y la expresión en el rostro de Ronald cuando miró sus verdadera forma demoniaca- terminar con los dos demonios tipo D, los dos shinigamis la confiscaron.

-Bien, entonces no debemos preocuparnos por eso. Está en buenas manos y ahora que lo pienso, tal vez ellos podrían darnos un poco de información y…

-Dudo mucho que cooperen con nosotros. Será mejor investigar por nuestra cuenta. Además yo soy capaz de encontrar el paradero del señor Soler y el señor Crawford.

-Sebastian, tenemos locaciones regadas por todo el mundo, no creo que rondar cada una de ellas sea lo más práctico.

-Pienso lo mismo, pero hay algunas direcciones aquí en Londres. Oficinas en su mayoría. Podría echar un vistazo e interrogar a las personas nombradas en los papeles...

-Quiero una foto de Ricardo Soler, Aidan Crawford y ese Janssens-Guillot, cuyo nombre no sabemos… lo esconden demasiado bien. En todos los informes, aparecen iniciales "DJG"

-Tal vez Fer pueda ayudarnos a conseguir esas fotos y el nombre completo de Janssens-Guillot.

-Bien, que así sea y tú encárgate de visitar esas oficinas. Observa si hay alguna cosa sospechosa o fuera de lugar, pero no hagas nada precipitado. No sabemos con exactitud qué es lo que quieren y esto será cada vez más más peligroso. Será mejor estar preparados –Susanna permaneció seria por unos momentos, pensando en lo que sucedía y preocupándose por lo que había detrás de ello, pero de repente se distrajo al notar que Sebastian seguí ahí, de pie junto a su escritorio.

-¿No ibas a visitar esas locaciones? –el mayordomo volvió a mostrarle esa sonrisa burlona, todavía sin moverse.

-Me temo que ha olvidado cómo pedir las cosas…

-Sebastian… ¡es una maldita orden! No sé a qué estás jugando, pero comienzo a cansarme. Creo que al menos tienes un poco de sentido común ¿no es así?

-Prefiero escuchar las palabras de su boca, señorita. Eso hace las cosas más… claras –hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió por la puerta, dejando a la chica un poco disgustada.

Ella se quedó en el estudio, ojeando los papeles que tenía Kraig Schneider. Itinerarios y una lista de cosas que no tenían mucho sentido. Nitroglicerina era una de las cosas que contrabandeaban esos tipos, pero estaba segura de que había algo más. El tráfico de drogas podría servirles como fuente de ingresos constantes y altos, pero no era posible que se dedicasen de lleno a eso. Además estaba el asunto de esas personas dentro de aquel contenedor de carga.

Las imágenes de aquella noche regresaron a su cabeza. Eran crudas y reales, e incluso la imagen de aquellos demonios luchando contra los shinigamis y su mayordomo eran tan vívidas como el dolor tan penetrante que sintió en la pierna cuando la bala la alcanzó.

Pensó por un momento y luego tomó un mapamundi que estaba doblado dentro de uno de los cajones de escritorio y lo desplegó en el piso, dándole una vista general de cómo se veía la geografía internacional. Después tomó los documentos y con plumones de diferentes colores marcó las locaciones que aparecían allí.

Estaban dispersos por todo el mudo y no parecían tener un patrón en común. El simbolismo era parte importante de todo aquello, pero no había formas peculiares o siluetas que se pudiesen formar al unir los puntos marcados. A excepción de unos cuantos, los países tampoco eran especialmente relevantes en la mitología o historia del o antiguo, de todas aquellas cosas que había comenzado a estudiar. No logró llegar a ninguna conclusión, así que optó por cambiar de tema de análisis y se enfocó en la lanza de Gungnir.

Bajó al sótano donde muchos de los libros de sus antepasados estaban almacenados. Era un lugar oscuro y frío, uno de esos sitios en donde las películas de terror encontrarían la oportunidad perfecta para asesinarla o mostrarle un horrible monstruo, pero esas cosas ya no le daban miedo. Había visto todo tipo de cosas extrañas y a pesar de que muchas sombras negras parecían seguirla en su trayecto, sabía que eran inofensivas; si su vida corriese peligro, Sebastian correría en su auxilio. De eso estaba por completo segura.

El sótano estaba repleto de documentos viejos y libros en nórdico antiguo, así que la chica no tenía mucha esperanza de comprenderlo bien, pero muchos diarios estaban en inglés, así que comenzó a leerlos de uno a uno, buscando la palabra "Gungnir". Después de un rato encontró algo interesante. En unas páginas escritas por su bisabuelo, había algo acerca de esta lanza:

" _La lanza de Gungnir, aquella arma de Odín y que le fue entregada por Loki después de cometer una fechoría. Según las leyendas, cualquiera que la posea tendría la bendición del mismo Odín en sus batallas"_

Gran parte del texto era ilegible. Al parecer la humedad había hecho de las suyas con ese diario, pero Susanna continuó ojeándolo y le llamó la atención un símbolo en particular, mismo que se repetía a lo largo del libro. Era una especie de X con cuadrados en sus vértices centrales. Tomó un lápiz y lo trazó en un papel que había cerca. Después continuó leyendo otros libros que había ahí.

Eran muchísimos escritos sobre hechicería, embrujos, simbolismos y hasta runas. Dio una ojeada a la tabla con runas y encontró que la X que había escrito antes estaba ahí. Era la runa "Gar" y justo debajo de ella, aparecía una leyenda.

" _Gar, con sonido mudo. La runa en blanco es asociada con Odín y está marcada sobre la lanza de Gungnir. Es la runa del misterio. Cualquier cosa asociada con esta runa no debe ser sabida. En ocasiones se refiere al destino y a no dudar sobre las decisiones"_

De inmediato Susanna tuvo un escalofrío y su piel se erizó. Eso no indicaba nada bueno. La lanza era un instrumento peligroso y al que debía temerse. De ahí la reacción de los shinigamis y Sebastian al momento de verla. El sentimiento de impotencia la invadió y por primera vez pensó que no tenía opción, que era parte de un esquema más grande. Estaba consciente de que tenía un destino, pero decidió huir de él y, aunque su alma estaba condenada desde el principio, ella había decidido cómo debía irse. Sebastian sería el que se quedaría con ella, pero… ¿y si no era así?... ¿qué pasaría si todo hubiese estado planeado desde el comienzo? ¿Estaría destinada a terminar con las pretensiones de aquellos hombres; a interrumpir el enlace, o por el contrario, sería una facilitadora más para que sucediera?

¿Qué era el enlace con exactitud? ¿Qué es lo que se supone que debía enlazar?... con un Dios muerto, asesinado por los hombres, un destino que quizás fuese inevitable y un ángel caído que parecía ser la maldad encarnada, incluso peor que Sebastian, el panorama no era de lo más alentador.

Quizás la respuesta estaría en otro lugar. Los escritos tenían información vacía que le daban una pequeña guía, y en muchos sitios se hacía mención sombre un lugar llamado Djürgarden, el lugar natal de la familia Serafer. Tal vez sería buena idea investigar más de aquella locación.

Pero con todo aquello que descubrió, surgían más dudas ¿cómo había sido posible encontrar la lanza de Odín, si de acuerdo a la mitología había sido destruida? Evidentemente no había sido así, y en algún momento cayó en manos de aquellos demonios, que alguna relación debían tener con Kraig Schneider. No era un contrato, ya que su alma había sido recolectada por William. Ella lo vio con sus propios ojos. A lo mejor tendría algo que ver con ese líquido morado y pestilente que arrojó al piso.

Consultó un libro lleno de escritos en arameo antiguo y otros idiomas que no comprendía y algo le decía que era mejor no leerlos; había invocaciones y embrujos por todos lados. Ya tenía suficiente con un demonio como para querer traer a otro, sobre todo si se trataba de uno de esos seres encapuchados… demonios tipo D.

Un par de horas después decidió subir a cenar algo y relajarse un poco. Era demasiada la información que debía digerir y todo ello la había dejado con una sensación poco placentera, un mal presentimiento que le causaba escalofríos y hacía que sus manos estuvieran sudorosas. Era mejor esperar a que Sebastian volviera con más detalles.

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _ **Hola a todos.**_

 _ **De ahora en adelante haré las actualizaciones del fanfic cada dos semanas. Esto es principalmente porque tengo una sorpresa muy especial para todos ustedes, y necesito tiempo para escribirla y traducirla (la versión en inglés va la par de ésta), así que no se preocupen. La historia continuará, de hecho ya la tengo casi terminada, sólo que los últimos capítulos será un poco más laboriosos, y en su momento verán por qué.**_

 _ **Por el momento, disfruten el capítulo. Saludos.**_


	14. Confesiones y una sonrisa

_**Nota importante: en éste capítulo hay un spoiler gigante del número 105 del manga y tiene que ver con los shinigamis…**_

 **Capítulo 14. Confesiones y una sonrisa** _ **.**_

Pasaban de las 12 d la noche y Susanna estaba en la terraza de su habitación. Estaba sola y desde la tarde dio la orden de no ser molestada por nadie. Sebastian todavía no regresaba de sus investigaciones alrededor de Londres y quizás regresaría hasta el día siguiente con el reporte de lo que encontró.

La chica había pasado casi todo el día investigando sobre la lanza, pero se topó con una serie de rituales e invocaciones cuyos propósitos eran desconocidos; sería mejor consultarlo después con el mayordomo o alguien que supiera del tema. Estaba cerca de averiguar lo que estaban haciendo ese grupo de hombres, lo sabía.

Pero además de pasar la tarde investigando, no había sido un buen día para ella. Pasaba por uno de esos episodios depresivos que de vez en cuando tenía; ahora sabía la razón y se sentía impotente al respecto. Todos los días se repetía que debía luchar para terminar con todas aquellas cosa que marcaron su condenada vida. No sólo debía hacerlo; quería hacerlo, pero en ocasiones todo era demasiado abrumador para ella, y deseaba tener un día de encierro con ella misma, acompañada de su mp3, la oscuridad de su cuarto y en ocasiones una botella de whiskey o ron; pasar la tarde llorando, golpeando almohadas y paredes para desahogarse, cosa que nunca conseguiría llevarla a ningún lado, pero la reconfortaba. Sin embargo no era momento para ello. Debía darse prisa antes de que otra cosa sucediera. La sensación de que algo se aproximaba estaba a flor de piel y entre más rápido pudiera comprender a qué se enfrentaba, mejor.

Susanna era ahora, más que nunca consciente de que había perdido a su familia en condiciones inusuales, trágicas y violentas, aún antes de conocerlos, su vida cambió por completo y al menos dos veces había escapado "milagrosamente" de una muerte segura ocasionada por un pasado desconocido que la perseguía, eso sin mencionar que renunció a su alma sin pensarlo con detenimiento. Conseguiría venganza a cambio de su salvación; a cambio de una vida después de la muerte que ya no era suya y esa era una carga en extremo pesada para ella. Estaba atrapada en un callejón al lado de un demonio.

No podía cambiar nada, pero al menos la botella de whiskey la haría olvidar por un rato. Estaba parcialmente recostada en un sillón de la terraza, escuchando un melancólico disco mientras bebía del vaso en su mano derecha, observando las estrellas, como si no importara otra cosa en el mundo y de pronto escuchó una voz masculina desde el barandal de la terraza.

-Honestamente… creo que está demás el mencionar que no deberías consumir tanto alcohol.

-¿Podría morir por eso? -Susanna contestó con sarcasmo después de reconocer la voz que le hablaba.

-No, por ahora no. Pero dudo que encuentres placentera esa sensación que los humanos llaman resaca –dijo como si la estuviese regañando

-Créeme, hay sensaciones mucho más placenteras… –le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta y bebió de su vaso, ignorando la reacción de desconcierto William. Después de una pausa continuó- es horrible. ¿Y sabes algo? A veces creo que el infierno es un estado de perpetua resaca, sin haber ido a una fiesta, corriendo debajo del sol, sin zapatos y sobre arena hirviendo.

-Qué idea tan infantil –William puso un gesto de desaprobación y hartazgo mientras se acomodaba los lentes

-Y supongo que eres muy maduro al querer discutir con una persona en estado de ebriedad.

-He vivido lo suficiente como para saber que aún tienes plena conciencia de tus actos… -la miró directo a los ojos y notó una sonrisa inusual- está bien, quizás no plena consciencia pero sabes lo que haces.

-Es verdad. No estoy ebria, sólo más social que de costumbre así que, toma asiento y cuéntame ¿cómo va tu herida en el brazo?

-Mejor, muchas gracias –se sentó en un sillón frente a ella. La noche era fresca y agradable, así que se sintió cómodo.

-Me alegro… estaba preocupada por ti, pero algo me decía que no debía estarlo. No tenía manera de contactarte así que… -tomó otro sorbo de su vaso

-Agradezco tu preocupación –William aclaró su garganta para desaparecer esa sensación extraña en sus labios, un extraño impulso por mover la comisura… ¿una sonrisa?– no puedo decir que el proceso de curación haya sido agradable, pero todo está bien ahora ¿y tú… cómo te encuentras?

-He estado mejor… -lo miró a los ojos, topándose con esa mirada inquisidora que estudiaba sus movimientos- no ha sido un día bueno. Esto es demasiado y… -Susanna rio para sí- y ahora me encuentro a punto de contarle mis problemas a un shinigami. ¿A dónde vamos a parar?

-Sí, es evidente que no te encuentras bien y basándome en lo que sé de ti, creo que tienes razón para estar así. No pretendo alegar que te conozco o comprendo las razones de tus actos. A fin de cuentas no soy un humano –recordó esa discusión que tuvieron hacía tiempo.

-Supongo que en tus expedientes está toda mi información. No te preocupes, eso sólo te hace un stalker –rio y se acercó un poco a la mesa entre los dos- me siento alagada –tomó otro sorbo de su vaso y le sonrió al shinigami.

-Para ser honesto contigo… siento una enorme curiosidad por ti y quisiera saber algo –hizo una pausa y la volvió a mirar a los ojos, intentando encontrar la palabras correctas sin sonar muy frío- hay algo que no me queda claro… ¿por qué? –volvió a arreglarse los lentes- ¿por qué vendiste tu alma a un demonio?

-Y tienes que preguntarme eso el día de hoy… –lo vio con un poco de enojo, pero en cuanto vio la expresión seria y sincera de William, cambió su actitud y guardó silencio por un momento, ordenando sus ideas y mirando hacia el piso- creí que no tenía otra opción. No quería morir, no quería pasar por… lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Tampoco quise que las cosas se quedaran así… -miró hacia el suelo- no es una justificación, pero tenía miedo, asco y repulsión por lo que sucedía y… estaba a punto de ser violada, asesinada y todo por un legado familiar del que yo no tenía idea -su voz se cortó y de pronto sintió la mano de William sobre su hombro. El shinigami ahora estaba sentado junto a ella, mirándola con esos ojos verdes e intensos.

-Nunca podré justificarlo –su voz no tenía emoción ni sentimientos, sin embargo su mirada decía algo distinto- pero ahora comprendo un poco más la razón por la que los humanos hacen esos contratos. La desesperación orilla a tomar medidas extremas –se quedó en silencio junto a Susanna y ella no entendió por qué lo hizo, pero la verdad es que, para ser él ese gesto era más que un indicativo de simpatía y amabilidad- … hubiera sido mejor conocerte sin que tu alma estuviese condenada.

-Tal vez si no lo estuviera, jamás nos habríamos conocido. Por algo pasan las cosas –el asintió y se relajó un poco en el asiento, recargándose en el respaldo; algo extraño en él- ¿me acompañarías con un whiskey?

-Un trago suena muy bien en estos momentos –su mirada se suavizó mientras Susanna entraba a su cuarto para tomar un vaso y después regresó con él, agregando dos hielos y sirviendo el líquido ambarino para después ofrecérselo al shinigami- muchas gracias, Susanna –dijo su nombre de una manera especial y ella disfrutó el sonido de su voz mientras lo pronunciaba. Era la primera vez que lo hacía de esa manera, sin formalidad y mientras conversaban, así que ella le dedicó una sonrisa que rayaba entre la simpatía y la coquetería, tal vez inducida por el alcohol o quizás por la atracción que sentía por él.

-Y bien ¿qué te trae por aquí? Dudo que el Sr. William T Spears haya venido sólo a reprocharme por mis hábitos de bebida o a preguntarme sobre el contrato que tengo con un demonio.

-No, no he venido por eso y agradecería que no hablaras de esa alimaña en este momento… estos últimos días han sido de lo peor para el despacho, y para colmo estamos bajos de personal, así que vine a recoger un alma. De uno de tus vecinos, claro… la señora Anderson.

-Oh, qué lástima. Era una persona muy amable… -dijo con un poco de melancolía, no porque sintiera un cariño especial por su vecina, sino por lo que significaba la muerte de cualquier persona.

-Es verdad, y su alma está en buenas manos. Está en un lugar mejor -¿por qué la consolaba? ¿por qué le daba explicaciones sobre su trabajo?

-No lo dudo, pero incluso escuchándolo de ti, me temo que eso no será consuelo suficiente para su familia –Susanna miró su vaso con melancolía y se terminó el contenido- ha de ser muy práctico e incluso cómodo no sentir nada respecto a la muerte… o ser inmune a las pérdidas… -miró a la distancia, donde la ciudad se perdía entre luces artificiales, estrellas y resplandores.

-Los shinigamis no somos insensibles, sólo hacemos nuestro trabajo llevándonos las almas, pero sentimos… -miró hacia el jardín y apretó un puño- y lo hacemos con gran intensidad… incluso si es lo menos apropiado…

-Los sentimientos nunca son apropiados y siempre son demasiado intensos -ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, intercambiando miradas hasta que ella se animó a preguntar algo– hace un momento, dijiste que la desesperación orilla a tomar medidas extremas, pero… sonó como si te hubiese pasado a ti –antes de contestar, el shinigami le dio un trago a su vaso y suspiró profundamente.

-Susanna, sabes que tu situación te hace diferente a los demás. Estás en contacto con fuerzas que un humano normal sólo podría imaginarse por cuentos de fantasía y todo eso lleva un precio –ella asintió- lo que te voy a decir ampliará tu visión sobre los shinigamis, y aunque no es un secreto, pocas personas hablan sobre ello. Dudo que ese bicho rastrero te haya mencionado algo al respecto, así que…

-¿De qué hablas? –parecía consternada.

-Los shinigamis somos creados cuando una persona se suicida. Es el castigo para aquellas almas que renuncian a la oportunidad de salvación; a la oportunidad de vivir y deciden terminar con todo aquello, orillados por diferentes cuestiones.

-Will… yo no tenía idea –ella se sorprendió muchísimo y sus ojos se abrieron mucho más, quedándose sin palabras.

Susanna nunca imaginó que William hubiese cometido suicidio. Se veía tan serio, centrado y seguro de sí que era difícil pensar que hubiese hecho algo así, entonces sintió de inmediato una enorme necesidad de reconfortar al hombre junto a ella. ¿Qué lo habría orillado a hacer tal cosa?... y qué castigo tan cruel debía sobrellevar por quién sabe cuántos años, o siglos. Quizás por eso era que la idea de que alguien vendiese su alma le resultaba tan repulsiva y reprochable.

Desde luego, renunciar a la salvación era un pecado tan grave que sólo el castigo que implicaba era suficiente para redimirlo. Por una fracción de segundo, ella pensó que tal vez no eran tan diferentes como pensaba, pero la idea fue interrumpida por la voz William.

-Eso ya fue hace mucho tiempo, ya ni siquiera recuerdo lo que es ser un humano –miró el líquido dentro de su vaso, intentando recordar cómo era su vida antes de ser un shinigami- …han sido más de 200 años…

-Dos siglos es demasiado tiempo –ella observó su rostro pensativo, fijando su atención en su casi perfecta nariz, a penas respingada en la punta y lo formal que su corte de cabello lo hacía verse. Siendo mortal no debía pasar de los 32 años. Se preguntó si sus ojos serían verdes cuando estaba vivo, y si sería igual de serio- ¿cuándo fue la última vez que sonreíste?

En seguida William la miró desconcertado por la pregunta; de todos los cuestionamientos que habría podido hacerle, una sonrisa era lo primero que se le ocurría ¿qué rayos pasaba por la cabeza de Susanna?

-¿Lo preguntas en serio?

-Sí. Parece algo difícil de concebir, pero cuando te miro, no puedo evitar pensar que no has sonreído en esos últimos doscientos años.

-Quizás tengas razón, pero no creo que haya pasado tanto tiempo… -pensó por un momento- o tal vez sí…

-En ese caso, espero que algún día el señor Supervisor me deleite con una de sus sonrisas, aunque sea por mi cumpleaños –lo miró a los ojos y el shinigami alzó una ceja, esbozando lo que parecía ser una diminuta sonrisa, misma que ella notó de inmediato- ¡ahí está! sabía que te verías bien sonriendo –casi de inmediato pensó que tal vez su comentario había ido demasiado lejos. No quería importunarlo ni ser demasiado obvia al tratar de decirle que le agradaba, aunque a fin de cuentas, de eso se trataba y la respuesta de William la dejo casi sin palabras.

-Si mal no recuerdo, señorita Serafer, usted suponía que me vería… ¿cómo era? –frunció el ceño y miró hacia el cielo- ¿guapísimo?... creo que ese fue el término que utilizó.

-¿Y hasta ahora pretendes echármelo en cara? –ella se sonrojó y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, gesto que él respondió igual, sólo que con una sonrisa más pequeña- retomando sus palabras, señor Spears, honestamente… no creí que tuviera sentido del humor.

-Debo admitir que es un poco oscuro –dijo con tranquilidad y volvió a beber de su vaso.

Hubo un silencio entre los dos; ninguno quiso decir algo al respecto o arruinar el momento; se sentían cómodos y no era necesario entablar una conversación para que disfrutasen de la noche estrellada de luna nueva. William la miró por unos segundos y poco a poco su gesto se volvió más serio.

-No tienes idea de lo peligroso que esto a lo que te enfrentas.

-Tienes razón, no lo sé. Pero acabas de decir que no soy como las demás personas.

-Así es, estás trazando tu propio destino con base en ello. Me pregunto qué seguirá.

-Sea lo que sea, no será fácil –ella miró hacia su regazo con algo de tristeza y después de un silencio dijo- pero creo que nos seguiremos encontrando.

-Ten eso por seguro –sus ojos verdes le sonrieron y permaneció conversando con ella un rato más, hasta que tuvo que irse.

Las once y media de la mañana aparecieron en el reloj cuando Sebastian se dispuso a entrar al cuarto de Susanna para despertarla. Llevaba consigo un vaso de jugo, una taza de café, un ligero desayuno y un par de aspirinas, todo puesto sobre una pequeña mesa con rueditas.

Entró al cuarto y una sonrisa malévola apareció en su rostro mientras observaba a la chica que estaba profundamente dormida. Susanna había despertado algunas horas antes para "sufrir los efectos del alcohol" y después de pasar un buen rato en el baño, logró conciliar el sueño otra vez, al menos hasta que Sebastian abrió la cortina para asegurarse de que despertara por completo, y no precisamente de la manera más adecuada.

-¡Ah! Carajo, Sebastian, cuantas veces te he dicho que odio que hagan eso… maldita sea…. Cierra la condenada cortina- se tapó la cara con las cobijas.

-Mil disculpas, señorita, pero es mi deber asegurarme de que despierte por completo… ¿la pasó bien ayer? Me imagino que sí, sobre todo después de la "distinguida" visita que tuvo a media noche… -dijo tratando de hacerle entender que esa manera de despertarla era algún tipo de represalia por haber permitido que William estuviera con ella- le traje unas aspirinas para el dolor de cabeza y café –le acercó la mesa y le pasó las pastillas. Ella las aceptó a regañadientes.

-Gracias… creo que me enfermaré del estómago.

-No me sorprende… –dijo tomando la botella de whiskey vacía que estaba tirada en el piso- al menos estuvo bien acompañada ayer por la noche… -dijo con insistencia.

-Con quien hablo o paso tiempo no te incumbe… a menos claro que estés celoso –intentó bromear.

-Por supuesto que no, señorita… a fin de cuentas, usted también debe cumplir con el contrato –su sonrisa era seductora- con quien decida pasar el tiempo no me incumbe, siempre y cuando ese alguien no pretenda quedarse con lo que es mío…

-Eso está por verse… -dijo mientras se metía al baño para darse una ducha.

Más tarde, el mayordomo y Susanna charlaban en el estudio; Sebastian le proporcionó toda la información que pudo recopilar el día anterior, lo que encontró en las oficinas y le mostró las fotos de los tres individuos que faltaban por eliminar, sin embargo parecía que habían desaparecido sin dejar huella.

-Como le mencioné, todos esos papeles mencionaban lugares reales. Varios eran fachadas para lavado de dinero, otros eran pequeños negocios dedicados al trámite de papeles migratorios, importadoras y armerías.

-¿Algo relacionado con lo que hemos visto? ¿lo que sea?... – recargó su cabeza en una de sus manos, hacienda un gesto de confusión.

-Sólo eso, pero algo interesante fueron esas oficinas de papeleo. Encontré una gran variedad de pasaportes falsos e identidades inventadas –el mayordomo puso sobre el escritorio unos pasaportes de diferentes nacionalidades. Algunos con fotografía y otros listos para agregarle una identidad nueva- pueden tener algo que con esas personas en la caja que el sr. Schneider voló.

-¿Inmigrantes ilegales?... –la chica pensó un instante y su rostro se iluminó de repente- ¡ya sé! – tomo el mapa doblado de su cajón y lo desplegó en el piso para mostrárselo a Sebastian- ¿ves estos puntos? ¡Esas personas provenían de aquellos países! Por supuesto… indocumentados. Tráfico de drogas, personas… ¡armas! tenemos en la lista países con conflictos armados y guerrillas. Bonitos negocios tienen estos desgraciados…

-Debo admitir que es astuto… -dijo con una pequeñísima sonrisa en el rostro, mirando el mapa otra vez, mientras Susanna tenía un gesto de indignación.

-Casi olvido que eres un maldito demonio…

-Mil disculpas, señorita… sepa que mientras tengamos nuestro contrato, sólo haré lo que usted me ordene –puso su mano en el pecho- además deje de hacer fechorías como esa hace más de un siglo.

-No sé si quiero enterarme… -evitó la mirada del demonio y volvió a estudiar el mapa, tratando de no pensar la naturaleza de su mayordomo… - por cierto, quería preguntarte algo. Estuve investigando sobre la lanza de Gungnir y pude averiguar varias cosas… hay una runa especial para esa lanza.

-Gar… -su mirada se volvió sombría.

-Exacto ¿ya lo sabías? –no hubo respuesta y con un tono irritado ella dijo- te ordeno que me digas todo lo que sabes sobre esa lanza. Es imprescindible que…

-Es la lanza de Odín, marcada con la runa Gar. La runa en blanco, innombrable y que representa una advertencia para cualquier tipo de creatura. Debió desaparecer hace años, o eso es lo que la leyenda decía.

-Es lo que encontré ayer… pero la descripción de esa marca parecía más una advertencia.

-Las leyendas hablan poco de la lanza, pero cualquier demonio sabe que no todo fue cierto. En realidad no fue destruida, tan sólo fue enviada a otra dimensión; a otro plano, fuera del alcance de los demás -guardó silencio y después miró a Susanna directo a los ojos, con una mirada seria y penetrante que la hizo estremecer, como si estuviera desnudando su alma, sabiendo lo frágil que era- lo alarmante no es la lanza, sino que la hayan podido recuperar. Se requieren una serie de rituales, invocaciones y elíxires para lograrlo.

-¿Los conoces?

-No todos. Es información perdida en el tiempo y,.. –miró cómo la chica sacaba un libro del cajón

-Tal vez sean estos… -Sebastian tomó el libro y comenzó a ojearlo.

-Son algunos de ellos –leyó las páginas en arameo antiguo y sus ojos se tornaron rojo brillante, sus ojos de demonio no podían significar algo bueno- ninguno de estos busca invocar la lanza, sólo la nombra –siguió leyendo y de repente su voz se volvió más grave y profunda- Señorita… ¿leyó alguna de estas páginas?

-No… -ella dijo de modo frío. Sabía que estaba ante algo peligroso.

-Bien… puede ser arriesgado. Lo que está escrito aquí son rituales tan antiguos como el mismo tiempo. Varios de ellos fueron usados en la antigüedad para crear y atraer entes destructivos. Otros son para crear puertas hacia otros lugares, físicos o espirituales. Estoy seguro de que usaron esto para conseguir la lanza. Será mejor tener en un lugar seguro, donde no lo encuentren.

-Sebastian… debes decirme todo lo que sabes. Nada de esto es coincidencia.

El mayordomo guardo silencio y comenzó a explicarle muchas cosas sobre su abuelo, quien en alguna ocasión le había comentado que guardaba algo muy importante en el sótano, pero hasta ese momento creyó que eran otros documentos. Encontrarse con un diario lleno de rituales parecía ser lo último que podía estar en aquel lugar. Ahora era más que evidente el por qué iban tras la familia Serafer: tenían la pieza final para conseguir el enlace. Un acontecimiento que podría traer de vuelta al ángel caído; esta vez de manera definitiva. La explicación de Sebastian fue detallada, sin omitir detalles de la vida de su abuelo.

Las cosas estaban más calmadas en la oficina de la división de Gestión y envío de los shinigamis, sin embargo dos empleados parecía estar más alerta y ocupados que de costumbre. Toda la mañana habían estado revisando cinematic records en busca de algo que les ayudase en su investigación respecto al desbalance de almas que tanto les había afectado en las últimas semanas. Ronald tenía oscuras ojeras asomándose por sus anteojos, la corbata más desajustada que de costumbre y su cabello era un desastre. Su día de descanso se había pospuesto dadas las circunstancias y no parecía tan enérgico como siempre. Por su parte, aunque William se veía cansado, su semblante no era tan malo como el del otro shinigami; tenía una expresión seria y concentrada en su trabajo, era diligente como siempre, pero Ronald podía jurar que había algo diferente en él. Al menos eso era lo que el rubio pensaba mientras miraba a su jefe sirviéndose su cuarta taza de café del día.

-Señor, quizás sea el cansancio, pero juraría que se ve más relajado que de costumbre –dijo por fin el chico al ver lo que creyó tal vez era una pequeñísima chispa de buen humor o algo que lo hacía verse diferente- ¿durmió bien ayer?

-No sé de qué hablas –agregó un poco de azúcar y leche a su café- pero si te interesa saberlo, sí. Dormí bien, aunque sólo por 5 horas.

-¿5 horas? –Ronald se sorprendió- pero si ayer no tuvo más trabajo después de recolectar el alma de la señora Anderson –y de repente se le ocurrió algo- ¿será que… después del trabajo se fue de fiesta? ¿al cine, tal vez? ¿por un trago? -sonrió con un poco de picardía.

-Honestamente, Señor Knox, no debería entrometerse en lo que no le importa. Y si tanto le interesa mi vida personal, sepa que estuve trabajando hasta tarde –técnicamente era cierto, si platicar con Susanna contaba como vigilarla... Después caminó hacia el escritorio y se sentó, retomado los papeles que estaba leyendo.

-No tiene nada de malo salir a divertirse –el muchacho sonrió.

-Me temo que tenemos un concepto muy diferente de lo que es diversión.

-¡Claro, no me queda duda de eso! -dijo aliviado, ganándose una mirada amenazadora por parte de su jefe- eh… lo que quiero decir es que es conveniente despejar la mente de vez en cuando –comenzó a explicar y su tono sonaba serio, pero amigable- sé que de alguna forma esta es nuestra penitencia por… aquello que hicimos –bajó la mirada- pero eso no significa que no podamos pensar en otras cosas. Si tenemos la posibilidad, deberíamos aprovecharlo. A fin de cuentas, el castigo es recolectar almas, no vivir siglos de amargura en soledad –el supervisor se quedó pensativo por un instante- …al menos es como yo lo veo.

-Continuemos con nuestro trabajo –dijo después de una pausa. Las palabra de Ronald lo hicieron reflexionar por unos instantes, pero su actitud responsable no lo dejó reparar en ello por mucho tiempo- de acuerdo a la información que tenemos, Richard Serafer nació el 9 de febrero de 1939 en Londres, Inglaterra. Era hijo de Svante y Roxanne Serafer. Estudió antropología y se casó con Eleanor Serafer en 1963. Juntos tuvieron un hijo dos años después: Uriel, quien huyó de Inglaterra cuando cumplió 18 años –William leía el informe en voz alta- de acuerdo al cinematic record de su esposa, eso fue una grave golpe para ambos y meses después, justo después de viajar por Europa, un mayordomo vestido de negro apareció en la mansión Serafer –hizo una pausa y el cambio en su tono de voz fue radical- ahí fue cuando hizo el contrato con esa rata inmunda. Después de eso, el señor Richard se dedicó a investigar lo que asumo fue el pasado de su familia y alguna forma de evitar que siguieran persiguiéndolos. Parece que no se separaba mucho de su mayordomo. La señora Eleanor no tuvo mucho contacto con él, incluso parecía que no le agradaba para nada esa sabandija, pero los mantenía a salvo de aquellos que buscaban matarlos. Ella sabía lo que era y por desgracia murió sin comprender las razones por las que su esposo se relacionaba con un individuo así y un día tratando de averiguarlo, murió asesinada por órdenes de Demian Janssens-Guillot, quien seguía los pasos de su padre y la tradición familiar de brujería. No hay muchos datos sobre la investigación que hizo Richard Serafer y todo aquello que sabía, se perdió cuando esa bestia consumió su alma.

-¿Quiere decir que cumplió su contrato con Sebastian Michaelis? ¿qué tipo de contrato tenían?

-No lo sé y es casi imposible el saberlo; por obvias razones no tenemos su cinematic record y toda esta información fue recopilada con ayuda de otros departamentos, así como informes que envié a los altos mandos.

-Hay algo que no encaja… -Ronald se rascaba la cabeza a modo de confusión- si hizo un pacto con un demonio ¿por qué no sólo pidió que esas persona dejasen a su familia en paz? Así no hubiera perdido a su hijo ni a su esposa.

-Es lo mismo que he estado pensando. Su hijo, Uriel Serafer murió a los 22 años, casi justo después de que Susanna naciera. El y su esposa hicieron lo posible para esconderla y… ese demonio no la encontró hasta hace algunos meses, ya que su abuelo estaba muerto ¿por qué? No tenía razón para hacerlo.

-¿Tal vez era parte del contrato? –Ronald se rascó la cabeza.

-Hay demasiadas incógnitas, y no nos ayuda mucho el hecho de que esas personas tengan cinematic records corruptos…

-Tiene razón. No podemos saber todos los detalles así y… -Ronald fue interrumpido por la puerta de la oficina de William que se abrió de sopetón- ¡Sutcliff Sempai!

-¡Se irán de viaje! –dijo el pelirrojo recuperando el aliento. Había pasado casi toda la mañana vigilando a Susanna y a Sebastian, y al parecer había corrido para informar a su jefe sobre sus planes.

-¿Qué dices? – el Supervisor parecía no comprender la situación.

-Sebas chan y la chica se van a Suecia. Van a buscar algo, parece que es la otra mitad del diario de Richard Serafer, que contiene rituales de invocación, entre ellos los que pueden llamar a la lanza de Gungnir –los shinigamis que estaban sentados en la oficina se sorprendieron mucho, al grado de tener expresión de angustia- pero no piensan usarlos. Parece que es para impedir que el ángel caído reaparezca

-¿Estás seguro de que no lo van a usar? –la voz del jefe sonó inquisidora.

-Nada de su conversación me indicó que tuvieran intensiones de hacer esos rituales. En realidad, Sebas chan parecía más preocupado por lo que pudiera suceder… ¡que envidia! Quisiera que él me cuidara así…

-Tiene razón, esos rituales son prácticamente mortales para un ser humano... ¿a qué parte de Suecia van? –William volvió tranquilizarse.

-Djürgarden.

-Muy bien –y entonces el shinigami de cabello oscuro volteó a ver al rubio- Ronald, prepara tus maletas. Irás a Suecia para vigilarlos.

-¡¿Qué?! –Grell reclamó de inmediato mientras Ronald lanzaba un gesto de alegría- yo estoy a cargo de la vigilancia de Susanna y Sebas chan… además ¿qué tal si sucede algo ent…? 

-Grell Sutcliff… honestamente ¿has olvidado cuál es nuestro trabajo aquí?... debemos analizar la situación y presentar un informa al respecto. No debemos intervenir por ninguna razón. No sin la autorización de los altos manos ¿entendido? -Grell continuó quejándose- Ronald, ve en cuanto antes a Djurgarden. Ahí te brindará apoyo la rama de Suecia.

-¡Ala orden! –dijo el muchacho con entusiasmo y se levantó de la silla, dispuesto a ir por sus maletas.

-Y una cosa más… -dijo William con una voz seria y grave, mirando al otro shinigami con mucha atención- quiero un reporte detallado al final de cada día. Cualquier cosa sospechosa deberás hacérmela saber.

-¡Entendido! –el joven shinigami hizo un saludo como si fuera militar y salió corriendo de la oficina de su jefe, muy entusiasmado por el viaje, pero ignorando cuán peligroso sería.

 _ **Notas de la autora.**_

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **Nuevamente, gracias por leer este capítulo y continuar siguiendo la historia. Espero les hay gustado y … para los que no sabían lo de lo shinigamis… lo sé, yo me traumé cuando lo vi en el manga. Además pobre Will, quién sabe qué le habrá pasado en su vida humana.**_

 _ **Cualquier duda, comentario, crítica o sugerencia, es bienvenida no duden en mándame mensaje o dejar un comentario.**_

 _ **Nos leemos en dos semanas… y por cierto, les comento que octubre me encanta, en especial este año porque el fin de semana pasado fui al concierto de Vamps (sigo sin palabras) y el 14 iré a ver a Nightwish!... jejeje lo siento, es que estoy muy emocionada y le ando diciendo a todo el mundo.**_

 _ **Teddy Bear Moony: ¡que bueno que te guste la historia! Sí, me encargué de que tuviese mucho misterio y cosas ocultas… de hecho en los próximos capítulos habrá algo muy emocionante y que será fundamental para entender lo del enlace. También me encanta la actitud de Sebastian, poco a poco va a mostrar sus verdaderas intenciones que… quizás no sean tan malas xD. Gracias por seguir la historia y dejar un comentario, me emociona mucho recibir esos mensajes.**_

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	15. Jagar runor

Capítulo 15. Jagar runor.

Cuando el avión de AstraZeneca aterrizó en Estocolmo, no resultó una novedad para nadie, dado que la empresa era de origen Sueco, así que era bastante normal tener visitantes de la compañía con frecuencia. Sin embargo, lo que llamó un poco la atención fue que Susanna estuviera a bordo de la nave. Durante las horas de viaje se encargó de tener una videoconferencia con su padre y contarle sobre su viaje a aquel país. También revisó algunas fotografías y descripciones d un catálogo de bienes raíces; era necesario reemplazar las oficinas de su compañía lo antes posible y sobre todo, asegurarse de que estuviesen bien custodiadas para que no sucediera lo de aquel atentado.

Después de aterrizar, el primero en salir del avión fue Sebastian, quien verificó que todo estuviese en orden en la pista de aterrizaje y no hubiese nada sospechoso.

-Bien señorita, puede bajar –dijo asomándose otra vez al interior del avión, esperando a que la chica se acercara a la puerta- ¿desea que la ayude?

-Creo que… sí –dijo al ver su situación; la herida de bala que recibió en la pierna no había sido mucho problema y no tendría repercusiones, pero era doloroso caminar, así que se ayudaba del elegante bastón que el mayordomo le consiguió días antes para hacerlo.

Sebastian le ofreció su brazo para que se recargara y ambos bajaron del avión. Ahí mismo los esperaba un chofer que los llevaría al hotel donde se hospedarían. Dos días antes, el mayordomo se había encargado de hacer las reservaciones pertinentes, así como de hacer arreglos para tener un auto con el cual desplazarse y un chofer disponible, en caso de necesitarlo.

El hotel escogido fue el Grand hotel de Estocolmo, y al llegar al lugar, Susanna se impresionó muchísimo. No sólo el país era por completo desconocido para ella, sino que era diferente a todo lo que había visto hasta entonces; si Inglaterra le resultaba fascinante, Suecia le resultó encantador. El hotel era grande y su arquitectura parecía clásica, muy ad hoc con el estilo de la ciudad.

-Me tomé la libertad de reservar esta suite con dos habitaciones y una sala con escritorio. Tal vez usted desee revisar los documentos que trajimos o lo que encontremos –dijo Sebastian mientras abría la ventana del cuarto, dejando ver la hermosa vista al Stockholms ström.

-¡Es precioso! –ella se asomó a la ventana y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro- en verdad te luciste esta vez.

-¿Qué tipo de mayordomo sería si no fuera capaz de seleccionar el mejor lugar para la señorita? –comenzó a desempacar las maletas.

-Lo sé… -dijo después de reír con su frase célebre- ¿y tú? creo que nunca había reparado en pensar si los demonios dormían.

-Qué bueno que pregunta… no, no tenemos necesidad de dormir, pero podemos hacerlo como un lujo. En situaciones normales me quedaría en otra habitación, pero dadas la circunstancias actuales, será mejor que monte guardia en la estancia del cuarto –dijo con solemnidad, señalando la sala que había en el cuarto y cerrando las puertas que la separaban de la habitación principal.

-¿Circunstancias actuales? –ella ladeó la cabeza.

-Así es. Temo que aquellos sujetos estén tras usted y debo protegerla a cualquier costo.

-Entiendo… de cualquier forma, hay otra habitación con una cama ¿no?... detrás de esas puertas –señaló con su brazo hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

-En efecto, pero como le he mencionado, no me hace falta dormir, así que estaré velando en la sala –sonrió con amabilidad y de inmediato sus ojos se fijaron en ella, con una mirada intensa, depredadora. Su sonrisa cambió de manera radical y con voz suave y seductora le dijo- a menos claro que usted desee que me quede con usted, en su habitación… en su…

-¡Suficiente! -Susanna se dio la vuelta para no encararlo y se asomó otra vez al balón, esperando que la brisa la refrescara un poco y le quitara el sonrojo de las mejillas. ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando ese demonio? No quería averiguarlo. Inclusive si la tentación fuese demasiada, no cedería ante tales provocaciones; no le daría esa satisfacción. Además, por momentos alguien más rondaba por su cabeza, y ese alguien le hacía sentir cosas distintas a lo que hacía el demonio; no había punto de comparación… aparentemente.

Se quedó pensativa por unos instantes, dejándose llevar por la tranquilidad y belleza de la ciudad, pero de repente algo la puso intranquila.

-¿Sebastian?

-¿Sí, Milady? –estaba detrás de ella, observándola. No le había quitado la mirada de encima ni por un instante.

-Siento una presencia… -su espalda se tensó y el mayordomo se sorprendió; no había sentido nada inusual en aquel lugar ¿sería parte de la habilidades de Susanna?

De inmediato los ojos rojos del demonio brillaron, buscando a su alrededor algo que pareciera fuera de lo normal. Incluso miro por otra de las ventanas, intentando vislumbrar esa presencia, pero no vio nada.

-Es un shinigami –ella lo dijo con frialdad en su voz, sin estar segura de lo que significaba y Sebastian se relajó un poco.

-En ese caso, no debe preocuparse. Hay shinigamis por todo el mundo, en todas las ciudades. Aquellos individuos que nos hemos topado son parte de la división de Londres y es natural que haya otra rama en Estocolmo. Además, aquí estoy para protegerla.

-¿Ah sí? No tenía idea… en realidad no se mucho sobre cómo operan los shinigamis -ella también se relajó un poco y después continuo diciendo- ¿qué hora es?

-La una y media de la tarde.

-Excelente –sonrió y volteó a ver a su mayordomo- aprovechemos para dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Comeré en algún restaurante tranquilo y mientras tanto quiero que investigues dónde se encuentran los mejores bares y clubes nocturnos de la ciudad ¿entendido?

-A sus órdenes, señorita.

Dicho esto, Susanna se metió a su alcoba para cambiarse y arreglarse para la tarde, vistiendo ropas casuales y cómodas. Si habían ido hasta allí, disfrutaría al máximo la oportunidad. Una vez lista, salió del cuarto. Sebastian la esperaba en la sala, vistiendo un atuendo con pantalones de mezclilla oscuros, un saco negro con corbata del mismo color y camisa blanca. Unos guantes negros no podrían faltar para completar el look relajado del mayordomo, sin hacer que se viera informal.

-El auto está listo –sonrió y le abrió la puerta.

Al salir del hotel un bellísimo auto plateado los esperaba y se dirigieron a un restaurante al estilo clásico sueco, excelente para disfrutar de una buena comida acompañada de música tradicional del lugar y desde una distancia moderada, un muchacho rubio y de ojos verdes los seguía.

-Nada mal… en días así, puedo disfrutar mi trabajo –dijo mientras bebía una naranjada con muchos hielos y le lanzaba una sonrisa coqueta a una de las meseras del lugar.

Su principal problema durante la misión que se le había asignado, había sido el no ser descubierto por Susanna. Hasta ahora, Sebastian no había sido un problema, pero la chica era un caso por completo diferente; nada que un pequeño cambio en su look no remediara: Ronald llevaba unos pantalones de vestir en color negro y un chaleco que combinaba, sin corbata, con las mangas arremangadas y un gorro juvenil con el diseño de una calavera en uno de los lados. Muy adecuado para él y con un poco de suerte y habilidad, podría pasar desapercibido.

Continuó siguiéndolos el resto del día, y de paso visitó algunos sitios de interés en la ciudad. Bellísimos monumentos y hermosas galerías de arte que impresionarían a cualquiera. Ya entrada la noche, cumplió sus deberes y envió el reporte del día al cuartel general.

-William pidió un informe detallado, así que espero que sea de su agrado –terminó de atar el papel- año 2015 y siguen usando palomas mensajeras… hablando de retrógradas… -dijo el joven shinigami mientras soltaba una paloma blanca desde la ventana de su hotel.

" _Reporte de actividades de Susanna Serafer._

 _13 de junio de 2015._

 _Susanna Serafer llegó al aeropuerto de Estocolmo en esta fecha, acompañada de su demonio mayordomo. Se hospedan en el hotel Grand Hotel de Estocolmo (¡vaya lugar!) en una de las suites principales. Arribaron a las 12:30 del día y después de instalarse en su habitación (por alguna razón sólo alquilaron una), salieron a dar un paseo en un Mercedes Benz clase CLA de color plateado, rentado. Es un coche hermoso. Me encantaría tener uno así, pero supongo que no son muy útiles siendo un shinigami. Ni hablar, me quedaré con las ganas_

 _Hacia las dos de la tarde, la chica comió en un restaurante tradicional sueco. No alcancé a ver lo que comió, pero parecía carne y sopa. No pidió postre, cosa que fue muy triste porque no pude terminar con mi almuerzo. Tuve que pedirlo para llevar. Después de ahí visitaron el Museo Nacional de Estocolmo donde compraron postales y separadores de libros de colores diferentes y con fotos de monumentos importantes que al parecer son para su padre adoptivo y sus amigos. También compraron una guía turística._

 _Después fueron al Moderna Museet y ella mostró gran interés por la exposición de arte moderno que había ahí. Esas pinturas modernas no tienen una forma definida, así que no sé cómo le pudo interesar, pero en gustos se rompen géneros… El demonio, Sebastian Michaelis estuvo en todo momento alerta ante cualquier problema que se pudiese suscitar y se encargaba de procurarle una silla a Susanna cada vez que lo necesitaba, debido a que por el momento utiliza un bastón para ayudarse a caminar, resultado de una herida de bala hace unos días. Él actúa como un guardaespaldas la mayoría del tiempo, pero durante sus visitas a los museos parecía saber mucho sobre arte, las explicaciones que pude escuchar eran de verdad interesantes._

 _Por la noche visitaron una taberna con temática de vikingos. Había cascos, espadas y escudos por todos lados ¡fue increíble! No tenemos muchos de esos lugares en Inglaterra y francamente creo que los bares de Londres son muy serios a comparación de los suecos. Además había bebidas exóticas e interesantes, como el "aquavit" y los tarros de cerveza eran al estilo vikingo, de madera y decorados con mucho detalle. También había una banda de rock tocando en el lugar._

 _Pude observar a Susanna y a Sebastian desde el segundo piso gracias a mi aguda habilidad para infiltrarme en esos lugares. Ella se sentó en la barra, mientras el demonio la observaba desde lejos, sentado en una de las mesas del fondo. Al parecer ella le pidió que no se acercara mucho y a él no le quedó más remedio que obedecer. La chica bebió en total 5 tarros de cerveza de barril (me parece que tiene mucha resistencia al alcohol para ser una mujer joven), comió cacahuates, platicó con el muchacho de la barra y algunos otros chicos que se acercaron a ella. Por alguna extraña razón, cada uno de ellos derramó cerveza sobre su pantalón o tuvo pequeñas quemaduras ocasionadas por su encendedor mientras hablaban con ella, cosa que los hacía retirarse del lugar. Todos excepto uno, que logró evadir esos "accidentes" y entabló una amena conversación con Susanna. Todos esos accidentes fue muy cómicos y cada uno fue causado por pequeños cacahuates que el demonio arrojaba para mover sus tarros, aunque parece que de manera natural puede manipular el fuego._

 _Creo que Susanna y ese último muchacho iban a intercambiar números, cuando el demonio se les acercó con actitud amenazadora y ahuyentó al chico, haciendo que ella se enojara y bebiera otros dos tarros de cerveza. La naturaleza sádica del demonio sale a relucir cada vez que hace enojar a Susanna, cosa que fue bastante frecuente en el bar, pero tal vez sólo se debió a la actitud posesiva hacia ella. A fin de cuentas, quiere quedarse con su alma ¿no? A pesar de ello, no pude evitar pensar que le dieron celos. ¡Qué locura!... tal vez el aquavit comenzaba a hacer efecto… ¡pero sólo tomé un vaso para probarlo! Sería incapaz de beber mientras estoy en servicio... no desde la última reprimenda… ¡En serio!_

 _Al final de la noche, ambos regresaron al hotel. Para entonces, la chica estaba ligeramente ebria y bromeaba con el demonio. Mantuvieron una plática muy casual y parecían pasarla bien. Ambos. Cuando llegaron a su habitación, ella se fue a dormir en seguida y el mayordomo se quedó en la sala, montando guardia y mirando los alrededores del hotel._

 _Esas fueron las actividades de Susanna Serafer el día de hoy. Por lo que escuché, mañana comenzarán a investigar sobre su familia y algo relacionado con la runa "Gar"._

 _Sin más por el momento._

 _Ronald Knox."_

El rostro de William lucía molesto mientras leía el reporte del shinigami. Es verdad, había pedido un informe detallado, pero los comentarios de Ronald estaban de más, eso sin mencionar los detalles inútiles. Se sobó las sienes con ambas manos y respiró hondo para calmarse. Al menos parecía que Ronald estaba cumpliendo con su deber y no les quitaba los ojos de encima, pero siempre estaba el riesgo latente de ser detectado.

Después, dobló otra vez la carta con el reporte de Ronald y la anexó a un expediente que decía "Serafer" con letras cursivas. No se sentía con la suficiente capacidad para agregar notas adicionales al expediente, eran muchísimos los pensamientos e ideas que le pasaban por la mente en esos momentos y todo eso le causaba gran frustración. Por un lado todavía no tenía suficiente información para hacerse a la idea de lo que podría suceder si el famoso enlace se concretaba, y eso atrasaba su trabajo. Además, esa conducta errática de Sebastian le disgustaba mucho. De por sí la sola idea del individuo ponía sus nervios de punta y sus actitudes soberbias lo enfadaban todavía más, en especial cuando parecía manipular a Susanna para que actuara como él quisiera o limitándola. Siempre quería salirse con la suya y esa "pseudo omnipotencia" era simplemente detestable. Por supuesto que ese tipo de pensamientos estaban limitados por completo al trabajo. Sí; ningún otro tipo de estímulo externo condicionaba sus pensamientos…

-¡Qué celos! -gritó una voz dramática desde la puerta de su oficina.

-¡No, por supuesto que no! –contestó William de inmediato, pero recapacitó tan rápido como pudo y se acomodó los lentes- Grell Sutcliff ¿quieres decirme por qué vienes a gritar a mi oficina?

-No es justo. Ronald está de vacaciones pagadas con viáticos en Suecia y por si fuera poco, todo el día vigila a Sebas-chan ¿por qué no me enviaste a mí? Tengo mucha más experiencia que él –el pelirrojo se acercó al escritorio del shinigami y se recargó en él.

-Es precisamente por esa actitud tan "entusiasta" que no lo hice.

-Oh Will ¿será posible que estés celoso?

-Honestamente… no digas tonterías y si no tienes más trabajo que hacer regresa a tu casa. En cuanto regrese el Sr. Knox seguiremos trabajando horas extras –dijo antes de guardar el expediente en el archivero- ¿celoso, yo?... qué estupidez... –siguió murmurando cosas incomprensibles mientras Grell salía haciendo rabieta.

Al día siguiente, Sebastian despertó a Susanna a las ocho de la mañana, una hora adecuada para comenzar con las investigaciones. Durante la noche se había dado a la tarea de señalar puntos de interés en Djurgaden. La única pista que tenían era el nombre de la locación y la runa Gar. Por suerte, aquel lugar no era demasiado grande, ya que era sólo una isla que podía recorrerse en un día.

La isla quedaba casi en frente del hotel, entonces no les tomó mucho tiempo llegar. El clima era cálido así que Susanna vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla, una blusa sin mangas y un suéter ligero, mientras que Sebastian llevaba un atuendo muy parecido al del día anterior.

-¿Lista, señorita? –el mayordomo se paró junto a la puerta, esperan a que la chica diera la indicación para salir y una vez en el auto, le dio la guía de turistas que había marcado la noche anterior. Tenía separadores y anotaciones en diferentes páginas- marqué todos los sitios de interés en Djurgarden. Es seguro que lo que estamos buscando estará escondido, y qué mejor lugar para hacerlo que un lugar muy concurrido y de difícil acceso.

-Tienes razón. Veamos –le dio una ojeada al libro- comencemos por el museo Vasa.

-Como usted ordene, Milady.

La temática del museo era de barcos, por lo que había una exposición grandísima de objetos que usaban los marineros, pedazos de barcos encallados y mapas antiguos. No había mucha gente y eso les dio libertad para buscar pistas en todos lados. Pasaron casi quince minutos y de repente Sebastian alzó la voz.

-¡Lo encontré! –sonrió y esperó a que la chica se aproximara.

-¿Qué es? –dijo mirando a su alrededor. Estaban frente a un barco de madera, con exquisitos detalles grabados.

-Mire ahí –señaló hacia la proa, casi tocando el piso- es la runa "Os"

-Eso quiere decir que vamos por buen camino. ¿Crees que sigan un orden? –ella sonrió

-Es difícil saberlo, pero no está escrita de manera deliberada. Debe indicar algo. Cerca de aquí debe haber otra runa –el mayordomo pensó por un momento- salgamos del museo. Tal vez esté en la afueras.

-Bien, pero le experto en runas eres tú, así que…

-No se preocupe… -tomó un bolígrafo y un papel de su saco y comenzó a escribir- tome, es un esquema de las 9 runas –ella lo tomó y lo estudió mientras salían del museo.

Caminaron por los alrededores del museo, mirando las estatuas, bancas, piedras y postes del lugar, buscando otra runa. El grabado en el barco era de unos cinco centímetros, así que sería difícil de encontrar.

Un poco adolorida de la pierna, Susanna se sentó en una banca por unos momentos, suspirando y preguntándose qué sería lo que seguía. Miro hacia el cielo y sintió algo extraño con la yema de sus dedos, que estaba jugueteando con el metal del asiento. Se paró para observarlo y sonrió.

-¡Sebastian, encontré otra! –casi enseguida el mayordomo estuvo junto de ella- parece que es… -miró el papel que él le había escrito, tratando de identificar el nombre de la runa.

-Es Ior. La serpiente

-¿Eso quiere decir que estará en el zoológico? –volteó hacia el otro extremo de la isla, donde había visto un letrero que indicaba el camino hacia aquel lugar.

-No lo creo. Esa runa significa límite. De acuerdo a la mitología nórdica, una serpiente era la que delimitaba Midgar y cuando se están leyendo las runas, significa que se deben considerar los límites propios… -si voz era serie y taciturna, parecía que no estuviese del todo ahí- en este caso no sé qué pueda significar.

-Está en una banca, supongo que uno se enfrenta a la limitación del cansancio y por eso se sienta pero… ¿será posible que se refiera a los límites de la isla? –de inmediato los ojos del mayordomo se mostraron sorprendidos y sonrió con amabilidad.

-Muy buena idea señorita, como era de esperarse. Vayamos hacia la orilla –ambos caminaron hasta toparse con un camino empedrado que daba al río y justo ahí había una roca que sobresalía, ya que su color gris tenía una tonalidad un poco más azul.

-¡Ahí hay otra! –ella señaló.

-Esa es Ac, la runa del roble… me parece que es claro que debemos buscar un roble… -miró a su alrededor- quizás en una zona con más árboles…

-Espera –tomo la guía de turistas y buscó algo en el índice- parece que hay un roble muy antiguo hacia el sur… ¡aquí" –le mostró el mapa.

-Está un poco lejos ¿no le duele la pierna?

-Tonterías, sigamos –y comenzó a caminar. La verdad era que su pierna le molestaba un poco, pero era demasiado orgullosa como para aceptarlo. Detestaba mostrarse frágil ante Sebastian y estaba segura de que tomaría la oportunidad para hacer alguna de las suyas, así que no quiso arriesgarse. Un poco de dolor no le haría mucho daño.

Caminaron casi dos kilómetros cuando pudieron ver el viejo roble. Era un árbol enorme y ancho, con hojas que daban una exquisita sombra, muy conveniente para el sol que comenzaba a brillar y causar mucho calor. Ambos buscaron alrededor del árbol, pero no había runas escritas por ahí.

-¿Habrá otro roble cerca? ¿O será que nos equivocamos de pista?

-Estoy seguro de que era runa significaba roble. No tiene otro significado y además mis años de experiencia…

-Ajá, ¿y dónde está la siguiente pista?... –el mayordomo se quedó en silencio y ambos miraron a su alrededor. El parque era precioso, verde y alegre, ideal para hacer un día de campo o pasear en bicicleta.

Y de repente, algo llamó la atención de la chica. Era una vieja cabaña al estilo rústico, casi escondida entre los árboles y la vegetación. Parecía estar abandonada, pero desde donde Susanna estaba parada, alcanzaba a ver un vitral en una de las ventanas. Era la heráldica de su familia en colores rojo, blanco y azul. A esas alturas, ya le eran inolvidable el escudo con las alas.

-¡Ahí! Es el escudo de lo Sarafer… -tan rápido como pudieron se acercaron a la cabaña. En efecto, estaba abandonada y la cerradura estaba muy oxidad- entremos.

-Permítame –Sebastian se quitó los guantes negros con lentos movimientos que le parecieron hipnóticos a la chica. El contraste entre las blancas manos contrastando con sus uñas negras le parecía peligrosamente atractivo. Después tomó la chapa y la rompió, dejando caer los pedazos de metal oxidado entre sus manos. Después la miró como pidiendo permiso y entró a la cabaña- será mejor inspeccionar primero. Su abuelo no era una persona muy confiada, y dudo que haya ocultado algo sin las protecciones adecuadas.

Recorrió el primer piso de la cabaña y no encontró nada peligroso, así que le indicó a la chica que pasara. Estaba oscuro a pesar de que era pleno día. Las ventanas estaban llenas de polvo y muy sucias; casi no dejaban entrar la luz. Al fondo había una puerta cerrada y en cuya chapa estaba otra runa grabada.

-Cweroth… la pila funeraria.

-¿Debemos buscar un ataúd? –ella parecía confundida.

-No. Significa fuego de destrucción y purificación. Es probable que necesitemos quemar la puerta o la cabaña para ir al siguiente paso.

-¿Es posible quemar sólo la puerta? –ella preguntó mientras el mayordomo examinaba la puerta y la construcción de la cabaña.

-No estoy seguro. La madera está muy húmeda y si la destruimos por completo, tal vez se caiga toda la cabaña y podríamos levantar sospechas.

-Muy bien. Entonces destruye sólo una parte de la puerta.

-A la orden –y entonces los ojos del demonio se iluminaron. Resplandecían de rojo profundo y ardiente mientras su mano derecha prendía fuego a la parte posterior de la puerta.

Tardó un par de minutos, ya que la humedad impedía que se prendiera toda la madera, pero eso ayudó a que no toda la entrada se quemara. Las llamas eran intensas y parecían una oleada de calor incesante. Tanto que era antinatural que ardieran de ese modo. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que tres cuartos de la puerta estuvieran deshechos, dejando ver que detrás de ella sólo había un pequeño espacio cubierto por una gran roca y sobre esta, había otra runa grabada.

-Chalc… -dijo con seriedad el demonio, aún con sus ojos felinos y amenazadores, pero antes de que ella pudiese preguntar, dijo- significa misión cumplida –y entonces sonrió con satisfacción, dejando ver sus afilados colmillos. Despacio puso su mano sobre la piedra, que estaba muy caliente después de haber estado expuesta a la lumbre y hubo un sonido como si algún tipo de mecanismo se hubiera accionado.

Con mucha lentitud, la piedra se movió y dejó ver lo que parecía ser una especie de resbaladilla hecha de roca.

-Pues sólo es una nuestra opción –ella estuvo a punto de lanzarse, pero Sebastian la detuvo agarrándola por el hombro.

-Iré yo primero, para prevenir cualquier contratiempo –esperó a que la chica asintiera- espere unos cuantos segundos antes de lanzarse.

Y así fue. El primero en bajar fue Sebastian, quien tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro al hacerlo. Unos diez segundos después ella se lanzó, agarrando su bastón lo más fuerte que pudo, pero la caída era violenta y decidió soltarlo para cubrirse la pierna herida. Por suerte no se lastimó, pero si recibió unos cuantos golpes en la otra pierna y la espalda.

No fue una bajada muy larga, nunca esperó que el fondo estuviera tan profundo y justo antes de llegar a él, pensó que la caída sería dura: la resbaladilla quedaba a unos tres metros del piso. Por suerte, Sebastian estaba ahí para atraparla.

Ella cayó de frente al mayordomo, y con mucha suavidad la agarró por la cintura, amortiguando la caída para que no se lastimara. Las manos de Susanna reposaron en su pecho por unos instantes, formando como una barrera entre ella y el demonio, pero aun así sus rostros quedaron muy cerca. Al principio ambos parecían sorprendidos, y se notaba en lo abiertos que tenían los ojos, pero en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, Sebastian cambió su mirada, todavía con el color demoniaco en sus pupilas, brillando y embelesando a la chica, quien no supo hacer.

 _ **Y… sí… se quedó en suspenso. Ustedes disculparán, pero es mi deber como autora el dejarlos a la expectativa. El qué pasó después, lo averiguaremos en la próxima actualización, además habrá escenas de acción, suspenso y uno que otro golpe.**_

 _ **Por cierto, el nombre del capítulo, "jagar runor" significa persiguiendo runas en sueco, o al menos eso dice google. Lo siento, no sé hablar sueco, pero si de casualidad alguien sí lo habla y está mal escrito, por favor avíseme para corregirlo.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y que tengan un bonito fin de semana.**_


	16. Una cueva peligrosa

Capítulo 16. Una cueva peligrosa

Susanna y Sebastian se quedaron viendo fijamente por unos instantes, y aunque la actitud del mayordomo parecía indicar que se aprovecharía de la situación, no lo hizo y dijo con tranquilidad.

-Suerte que estaba aquí para atraparla –su voz era suave y aterciopelada.

-… demasiada… -y lo empujó con los brazos, indicándole que debía soltarla.

Con lentitud la puso de pie en el piso y se separó de ella, buscando algún indicio de que se hubiera herido en la estrepitosa bajada.

-¿Se lastimó?

-No, sólo perdí mi bastón, así que…

-¿Quiere que la cargue?

-¡No! –dijo de inmediato. No quería ni imaginarse lo que podría ocurrir entre ellos si otra escena como la que acababa de pasar se repitiera. Comenzó a caminar por el camino de piedra, rodeado de altas paredes. Era una cueva subterránea con mucha humedad y musgo creciendo por todos lados.

Ambos caminaron por un par de minutos. Ella se sostenía de las paredes, tratando de recargarse un poco para que no le doliera tanto la pierna. Su corazón palpitaba como un tambor dentro de su pecho. Se estaba acercando a algo importante y lo sabía.

La cueva era muy oscura, pero Sebastian se las había ingeniado para hacer una antorcha con su saco y un pedazo de madera que encontró e iluminaba el camino mientras andaba frente a Susanna. El suelo estaba resbaladizo y ambos se ayudaron de las piedras de la pared para no caer. Llegar al final de la cueva les tomaría tiempo.

Era una cueva enorme. Por suerte sólo contaba con un camino, así que no corrieron el riesgo de perderse, pero dicho camino estaba lleno de obstáculos: el piso era resbaladizo, había segmentos en donde debían saltar para llegar al otro extremo e incluso rocas que debían escalar.

Cuando por fin llegaron al fondo de la cueva, la runa Gar brillaba de un color verde agua. Visible a los ojos de cualquiera y sin necesidad de iluminación.

-¡Ahí es! –ella señaló y se acercó lo más rápido que pudo.

-Permítame... no queremos que suceda algún accidente –y entonces el mayordomo se acercó a la runa y la tocó, pero no sucedió nada. En vez de eso, se le quedó mirando a la pared, aun con la mano sobre el dibujo- interesante…

-Debe haber una forma de abrirla.

-La verdad es que… al poner mi mano ahí puedo sentir un pequeño cosquilleo en la palma. Esta debe ser la manera correcta de abrirla, pero…

-¿Crees que si un humano la toca…? –dijo con algo de reparo.

-Podría ser mortal… -su voz era muy seria.

-Pues si lo es, tu trabajo será hacer que no me mate –exclamó y con gran rapidez puso su mano sobre la piedra,

Por suerte, no le pasó nada a Susanna, pero la piedra se movió, dejando a Sebastian bastante impresionado por el resultado y la manera tan deliberada como tocó la runa, pero después de un momento, sonrió y comenzó a explicar.

-Tal vez sólo reaccione con aquellos que son parte de la familia Serafer –dicha aseveración se confirmó cuando justo detrás de la piedra apareció un cuarto con un cofre en el centro. En cuanto los dos entraron a la pequeña cámara, la piedra detrás de ello se cerró.

-Sólo espero que haya otro modo de salir… -ella dijo antes de acercarse al cofre, que desde luego, requería de una llave que no llevaba consigo, pero tenía algo mejor- ¿Sebastian?

-Oh, por supuesto –con gran facilidad rompió el candado, a la expectativa de lo que habría dentro.

El contenido eran tan solo dos libros de notas empastados con coberturas de cuero viejo Ambos parecían estar restaurados, aunque las páginas de uno se veían muy antiguas, amarillas y un poco arrugadas.

-Esta debe ser la otra mitad de los rituales… -la ojeó pero recordó la advertencia de Sebastian, y le dio el libro.

-Veamos… -leyó algunas páginas y conforme lo hacía, sus pupilas se tornaron brillantes y su cabello se ondeó, como si estuviera frente a una ráfaga de aire. Sintió piel se erizándose mientras sus ojos recorrían las palabras escritas en el papel antiguo. Eran líneas de maldad liquida frente a él, llamando a su naturaleza demoniaca, exigiéndole que saliera, dándole herramientas de destrucción, blasfemia y depravación

Su respiración de aceleró y su negro corazón palpitó con fuerza dentro de su pecho. Susanna supo de inmediato que el contenido de aquel escrito no podía ser nada bueno, no sólo por la reacción de su mayordomo al leerlo. La marca del contrato sobre su cuello comenzó a ponerse caliente, quemándola cada vez más con el paso de los segundos, pero lo único que hizo fue ponerse la mano sobre ésta, sin emitir sonido alguno. Sabía que estaba pisando terreno peligroso y no quería hacer algo que pudiera detonar un cambio radical en él.

Se sintió estúpida por confiar en él de tal manera; tan ciega, y sin embargo sabía que hasta cierto punto, él estaba limitado por el contrato y que había algo más que lo detenía, que lo mantendría lejos de la tentación que ese libro le significaba.

Unos minutos después, con la frente sudorosa y la respiración todavía desasosegada, los brillantes ojos del demonio se fijaron en Susana, intimidantes y al acecho, casi saboreando su alma; su futura victoria al momento de corromperla. Su cometido original permanecería intacto, y sólo un par de cosas extras e inesperadas serían lo único que alterarían sus planes.

-Esta es… -su voz se tornó mucho más ronca- …es la segunda parte de las invocaciones… –ella no se atrevió a hablar. Supo leer bien su mirada y sabía que no era el momento oportuno- esos sujetos no deben verla siquiera. Es demasiado peligroso y en manos inexpertas, sin suficiente… -hizo una pausa y tragó pesado- autocontrol, podrían significar terribles consecuencias para cualquiera –por fin regresó a la normalidad, aunque sus ojos permanecían brillantes, pero había regresado a ser el mismo de siempre; quizá tan solo un poco más terrorífico.

-Bien… consérvalo. Yo tendré la otra parte conmigo y por nada del mundo dejes que se apoderen de ese tomo. Es una orden.

-Sí, Milady.

Después prosiguió a leer el otro libro dentro del cofre. Parecía un viejo diario y en la portada decía Richard Serafer. Era un escrito dirigido a sus descendientes, convencido de que uno de ellos era el que lo estaba leyendo.

Susannna se sentó junto a una de las paredes de la cueva y leyó el diario. Conforme la lectura avanzaba, la chica se sorprendía más. La historia completa de la familia estaba ahí, con lujo de detalles y lo que había estado buscando: el verdadero significado del enlace.

Pasó quizás una hora leyendo la primera parte del diario, estupefacta al principio e incapaz de dejar de leer. Tal vez sería su única oportunidad de hacerlo, pero al llegar a la parte que más le importaba, sólo pudo bajar el libro y taparse la boca con una de sus manos.

-¿Qué sucede? –dijo Sebastian consternado.

-El enlace… es un puente entre varias dimensiones. Cuando esté formado, podrá dar acceso a todo tipo de entes y creaturas a este mundo. Una vez hecho el ritual, es permanente. Cambiaría el curso de… de… -balbuceó- de la historia, para ti, para mí… esas sombras que veo. Esas almas en pena, los shinigamis… ¡todo!

-¿Eso es posible?

-Sólo un poder casi divino podría hacerlo. Para eso necesitan al ángel caído. Y… -de repente la atmósfera en el cuarto comenzó a cambiar. Era como si un aire frío inundara toda la cueva, acompañado de un silencio fantasmal que no era normal- …mujer… ritual, o ter… Él. Debe ser… Por eso es tan difícil… morir en... de sangre… completarán todo.

Las palabras de Susanna eran incomprensibles desde el otro lado de la roca, donde Ronald estaba escuchando. Había podido comprender casi la mitad de la plática, pero eso último fue muy difícil de escuchar. Anotó todo en una libreta que después guardó en su saco.

-Espero que el jefe o Sutcliff sempai puedan descifrarlo… -suspiró y de inmediato se puso en actitud de alerta. Desde que había llegado al lugar había sacado su death scythe, pero con esa vibra tan sombría invadiendo la cueva, lo sujetó con más fuerza, listo para atacar en cualquier momento, pero nada ocurrió.

Sus ojos brillaron y por un instante creyó ver a un sujeto joven, con ojos claros, entre verde y azul, con barba de candado y piel trigueña. Era alto, pero no pareció notar al shinigami, quien enseguida lo encaró. Sin embargo, un segundo estaba ahí y el siguiente se había ido, dejando al muchacho muy confundido, pero antes de que pudiera investigar, escuchó a Susanna gritar desde el otro lado de la roca.

-¡Sebastian! -de inmediato el mayordomo se interpuso entre ella y ese individuo.

-¡Es Ricardo Soler! –alcanzó a decir el demonio y ella buscó la salida con desesperación. Un botón, una palanca, algo que los dejara salir y huir con los diarios. Mientras tanto, el hombre los miró como si los estuviera estudiando y después se asomó al cofre- hay algo extraño…

Ricardo Soler se limitó a lanzarles una mirada de odio, al parecer no podía hablar. Sebastian se acercó a él y extendió su mano, pero cuando estuvo a punto de tocarlo, lo traspasó, haciendo que el hombre se sorprendiera y causando una sonrisa al demonio.

-No tiene de qué preocuparse. No está aquí, sólo es una proyección –ante tal comentario, el hombre lo miró con ojos de odio y se limitó a observar el cuarto- me temo que ya no encontrará nada aquí –le dijo tratando de persuadirlo para que se fuera, pero éste sólo miró al mayordomo de pies a cabeza, intentando adivinar lo que era.

Instantes después una roca se movió, dejando ver otra runa que Susanna reconoció como tal y sin pensarlo dos veces, jaló a Sebastian del brazo y corrió hacia la salida. Su intuición le dijo que huyera en cuanto el ambiente gélido apareció junto con Ricardo Soler.

Ambos corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, ella ignorando el punzante dolor de su herida en la pierna, impulsada por la adrenalina y él tratando de encontrar una salida en aquel túnel.

-Señorita ¿qué runa era?

-Era… como una T… doblada de arriba –volteaba a ver si la imagen de aquel hombre lo perseguía.

-Ear… -dijo con voz sombría.

-¿Qué significa?

-La tumba. Habla de muerte y pérdida…

-¡Carajo! –siguieron corriendo hasta topar con una pared- ¡Genial! Ahora estamos atrapados aquí.

-Y ese es el menor de nuestros problemas… -dijo Sebastian mientras veía un par de rocas caer, dejando entrar chorros de agua que con el tiempo podrían inundar el lugar.

-¡Con un demonio!... –tocó la pared, esperando encontrar algo, y de reojo miró a Sebastian, listo para decir algo- muérdete la lengua y ahórrate el comentario...

-Como usted quiera… -sonrió y le ayudó a buscar algún botón o algo que los dejara salir. En una de las paredes estaba grabada otra runa –Stan… -se acercó a ella y con su fuerza sobrehumana la movió, haciendo espacio suficiente para que el y Susanna pasaran hacia el otro lado- no hay tiempo para acertijos…

En cuanto estuvieron del otro lado, el agua comenzó a colarse por ahí también y la chica se dispuso a correr, pero antes de que avanzara más de tres metros, Sebastian se apresuró y la rodeó por la cintura, impidiendo que se moviera.

-¿Qué rayos?

-La runa de la piedra –dijo antes de ver un par de rocas del tamaño de una pelota de futbol caer desde el techo- lo siento mucho, pero son situaciones extremas- y entonces la cargo y la puso sobre su hombro, corriendo por el estrecho pasillo que poco a poco se llenaba de agua.

Las piedras no dejaban de caer y la ansiedad invadió a Susanna cuando notó que Sebastian se había quedado de pie junto a una pared, tal vez buscando una puerta. Parecía estar muy concentrado y con su brazo la sostenía sobre su hombro, impidiendo que se moviera a pesar de sus protestas. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo y ayudándose de los brazos, Susana pudo enderezarse un poco y comenzó a tocar la pared en busca de la salida, pero no tuvo suerte.

Por fortuna, el mayordomo encontró algo que hizo "click" y abrió una especie de compuerta justo debajo de ellos. Fue una caída de unos ocho metros, tal vez y el mayordomo se hizo cargo de que la mucha no se hiciera daño. Con un ligero movimiento, la puso de pie en el piso y con voz firme le indicó.

-Señorita, por favor corra lo más rápido que pueda hacia el otro extremo, justo detrás de esa curva. Esa última runa era Yr, la flecha.

-No hace falta mucha imaginación para saber lo que hace.

-Yo me encargaré de ser su escudo y desviar las flechas, pero corra y por nada del mundo se detenga.

-Pero… ¿y tú? –ella lo miro con preocupación. Estaba a punto de sacrificar su integridad física por salvarla y eso no le agradó mucho, incluso sabiendo el demonio que era.

-Esto es una fachada de humano…. –explicó sin más reparo. Una mentira para esconder la satisfacción y entusiasmo de ver la preocupación en los ojos de la chica.

-Pero aun así puedes sentir… -no dijo más porque sabía lo estúpidos que era sus argumentos. Él era un ser al que el dolor humano no lo afectaba igual que a los demás y actuaba de acuerdo a ello. Además, sin importar las razones que lo motivaran, debía protegerla porque era su obligación- está bien. Te veré del otro lado.

Y dicho eso comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas. Casi en seguida el mayordomo desapareció y flechas puntiagudas y filosas comenzaron a volar por todo el lugar. Desde el rabillo de sus ojos, ella pudo ver una sombra que pasaba a toda velocidad casi junto a ella, dejando caer al piso un sinnúmero de flechas rotas. Algunas con sangre, otras casi intactas. El dolor de la pierna era insignificante frente al temor de que Ricardo Soler los estuviera siguiendo o de quedar atrapada dentro de esa cueva, ahogada por el agua que estaba entrando.

Cuando dio la vuelta en esa curva detrás de una gran roca, se alivió por haberlo logrado, pero tenía una pequeña herida en el brazo izquierdo. Sangraba con levedad, así que no le tomó importancia y sólo se pasó la mano para limpiar la sangre que salía.

Miró hacia la pared de piedra, llena de musgo e inquebrantable frente a ella y mientras se agachaba para observar más de cerca un relieve, sintió como Sebastian se ponía detrás de ella.

-¿Está herida, Milady?

-Sólo un rasguño –volteó a mirarlo y vio que sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre, con agujeros por todos lados, producto de las flechas. No hizo comentario alguno y continuó tocando la pared.

-Tenga cuidado. Con la de la flecha, hemos encontrado las nueve runas oscuras, así que la única salida que queda es al río.

-Lo tendré en mente –continuó tocando la pared, no sin antes volver a limpiar la sangre de su brazo, que comenzaba a escurrir.

De pronto encontró una heráldica de la familia Serafer, pero no parecía poder moverse o presionarse de algún modo. Con sus dedos ensangrentados rozó las alas grabadas en la piedra y de inmediato una luz blanca, casi cegadora salió de ese mismo lugar.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó mientras se tapaba los ojos y Sebastian pensó por un momento, pero al ver las manos de la chica, comprendió por completo.

-Parece que encontró el modo de abrirla. Estaba protegida por un hechizo y su sangre lo deshizo.

-Vaya coincidencia… -cuando la luz se apagó, la piedra que los estaba cubriendo comenzó a moverse y las flechas dejaron de volar por los aires. En el agujero que quedó detrás de la piedra había otra resbaladilla de piedra.

-Muy bien señorita, yo iré primero. Brinque después de mí y en cuanto escuche mi voz, tome una bocanada de aire y nade hacia la superficie ¿me entiende? –ella asintió con la cabeza y miró a Sebastian saltar por el agujero.

Casi justo detrás de él, la chica también saltó. Esta vez la caída no era tan pronunciada, pero todo estaba oscuro y sitió claustrofobia por estar ahí. El miedo la inundaba, pero la voz de Sebastian la hizo reaccionar y cuanto antes tomó tanto aire como pudo.

Antes de darse cuenta, cayó al agua y abrió los ojos para intentar ver algo. La visión ya no era tan oscura, ya que el sol se colaba por la superficie y con todas sus fuerzas nadó hacia arriba. Sabía que su vida dependía de ello, pero la distancia parecía kilométrica y no estaba segura de que el aire le fuera a alcanzar. Movió las piernas y los brazos tan rápido como pudo, incluso al sentir que no avanzaba, y justo antes de que el oxígeno se escapara de sus pulmones, sintió a alguien jalándola del brazo. Era Sebastian, que nadaba a toda velocidad hacia la superficie y en cuanto llegaron ella abrió la boca para tomar aire. En ese momento supo que estuvo a punto de ahogarse. De no haber sido por su mayordomo, quizás todo habría terminado ahí.

Sebastian la sostenía en brazos mientras su respiración se normalizaba. Estaban empapados y cuando estuvo segura de poder nadar pos su propia fuerza, él la soltó y ella no pudo evitar notar que la camisa del demonio se pegaba a su torso, dejando ver el contorno de sus pectorales y ni qué decir de su despeinado cabello escurriendo agua por su atractivo rostro, mirándola fijamente.

-La orilla no está lejos- por fin dijo ella y enfocándose en brasear avanzó hacia la orilla, mientras escuchaba la voz del mayordomo diciéndole.

-La versión oficial, es que usted se cayó de uno de los botes y yo brinqué tras de usted.

Por fortuna, nadie pareció darse cuenta de que ambos salieron del río. Estaban en un lado poco concurrido de Djurgarden, así que cuando salieron, tomaron la oportunidad para descansar un poco sobre el césped.

El sol estaba casi sobre de ellos, evitando que sintieran frío dándoles una sensación de somnolencia exquisita. Algunos minutos después, Sebastian se puso de pie.

-Iré por el auto –y antes de que ella pudiera contestar, el demonio desapareció sin dejar más rastro que una ráfaga de aire, producto de su aceleración.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que él regresara por Susanna. Gracias a la gran carrera que hizo, sus ropas estaban casi secas y cuando estuvo junto a ella, le ofreció su mano para que se pusiera de pie. En seguida notó que le costaba mucho trabajo caminar, así que con mucha amabilidad le preguntó.

-¿Desea que le ayude?... parece que tiene mucho dolor en la pierna.

-Creo que… esta vez tendré que acceder –y entonces él la tomo en brazos y caminó hacia el auto. Ella no pudo evitar sentirse agradecida. Sí, tal vez hacía todo ello por el contrato que tenía, y esa era su parte racional hablando, sin embargo, se preocupaba por ella y sus acciones hablaban más que nada. Aprovechó la postura para tener una excusa para abrazarlo. Una forma silenciosa de darle las gracias. Casi al instante una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sebastian

-He llamado a la administración del hotel para que tengan listas toallas en cuanto lleguemos –hizo una pausa- y descuide, tengo los dos libros a salvo. Por suerte tenía un par de bolsas de plástico en uno de los bolsillos, así que tampoco se mojaron –ella lo miró con incredulidad, a lo que él contestó guiñando un ojo, y con un tono muy singular dijo- ¿qué tipo de mayordomo sería si no estuviera preparado para cualquier circunstancia?

Justo como Sebastian había dicho, en cuanto llegaron al hotel, un par de miembros del staff los esperaban con toallas y un médico.

-Les he dicho que tuvo un accidente en el lago.

-Eso es precisamente lo que pasó… -sonrió y esperó a que Sebastian abriera la puerta. Se puso de pie y salió del auto, esperando a que le dieran una toalla para cubrirse y comenzar a secarse. Acto seguido, Sebastian la volvió a cargar y subieron por el elevador hasta su cuarto junto con el médico.

-Gracias por todo –ella le susurró al oído antes de que las puertas se cerraran detrás de ellos.

Una vez en el cuarto, el doctor la examinó e hizo una rápida curación en la herida de la flecha. Por suerte, el hombre no hizo muchas preguntas y se limitó a desinfectarla e instruir a Sebastian para que la vendara después de que tomara un baño.

De inmediato se metió a la regadera. Estaba cansada, pero la adrenalina la mantenía alerta. Recordaba los escalofríos que es aparición o proyección le habían hecho sentir, eso sin mencionar todas las ideas que le venían a la mente después de descubrir de lo que en verdad se trataba el enlace.

Desde ese momento, su visión de la situación cambió de manera radical. Sabía a qué se enfrentaba y lo que buscaban esas personas. Todavía no sabía cómo lo lograrían, pero su convicción por acabar con ellos se fortaleció más que nunca. Su abuelo le dejó un mensaje muy claro y toda la información necesaria estaba escrita en ese diario, pero lo más importante era que ninguno de esos individuos se apoderara de la otra mitad del libro de invocaciones.

Estaba segura de que Sebastian era el indicado para salvaguardarlo, así que eso no le significaba mayor preocupación, pero era muy probable que esta vez sí fueran tras ella y se tomaran las cosas más en serio.

Sentía que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar y en cuanto salió del baño, se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala, dejando que el mayordomo le pusiera la banda en el brazo, pero ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna por un buen rato y después de terminar con la curación, Sebastian la dejó sola por unos momentos.

El cerebro de Susanna parecía una locomotora trabajando a todo lo que daba, pero llegó un momento en el que todo se volvió cíclico y frustrante. Fue entonces que dijo en voz alta.

-Necesito distraerme.

-Es comprensible ¿desea hacer algo en especial? –el mayordomo se asomó por la puerta de su habitación.

-Sólo quiero un trago… y algo de comer.

-Muy bien, entones… -camino hacia ella, son una mirada traviesa- tengo en mente un excelente lugar.

Dicho y hecho, Sebastian la llevó a un bar con estilo gótico victoriano, mismo que se localizaba en el centro de la ciudad. No era un lugar muy grande, pero la decoración era de finales del siglo XIX. Los acabados eran de madera labrada con gran detalle y las mesas estaban distribuidas alrededor de la barra, donde se preparaban infinidad de cocteles y vinos.

-Vaya, esto me trae muchos recuerdos –dijo el mayordomo mientras caminaba detrás de Susanna, quien observaba a su alrededor, fascinada por el decorado.

-¡Me encanta este lugar! –en seguida un camarero los atendió y los dirigió a su mesa. Después de ver la carta y pedir algo para comer, miró a Sebastian con curiosidad- entonces… ¿la época victoriana te trae recuerdos?

-Así es –comenzó a explicar- uno de mis contratistas vivió durante esa época.

-¿En verdad? ¡Debió ser muy interesante! –dijo con gran emoción. Disfrutaba muchísimo las historias que de vez en cuando el demonio le contaba sobre tiempos pasados. Los detalles eran tan vívidos y fidedignos, que podría pasar horas escuchándolo. Además, cada vez que Sebastian le contaba ese tipo de historias, modulaba su voz de una manera especial y rítmica, casi hipnótica a los oídos de la chica.

Pasaron casi dos horas en las que el mayordomo continuó hablándole sobre las costumbres y sus impresiones sobre la época, mientras ella bebía aquavit.

-Wow… creo que no hubiera podido vivir en esos tiempos. Eso de usar corsé y enormes vestidos es lo más impráctico del mundo… pero si pudiese vivir en otro tiempo por un par de días, creo que escogería la edad media.

-¡Una época fascinante en verdad!... si no le importa bañarse una vez cada seis meses...

-Sebastian… -él la miró con curiosidad, ya que la expresión de la chica cambió de manera radical- ¿ese no es…? –miró hacia la barra, donde había un muchacho con un gorro tratando de ocultar su rostro- ¿Ronald Knox?

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _ **¡Hola a todos! Gracias por seguir la historia, espero les haya agradado este capítulo lleno de acción. Esta vez quisiera hacer una pequeña encuesta… sólo son dos preguntas 1.- ¿con quién prefieren que se quede Susanna? 2.- ¿qué pensarían si la historia se dividiera en dos, dependiendo de con quien se quede?**_


	17. ¿Desilusión o tentación?

Capítulo 17. ¿Desilusión o tentación?

-Creo que… -Sebastian volteó para verlo- sin duda, es él –dicho eso, Susanna se puso de pie y caminó hacia el joven shinigami, quien hacía hasta lo imposible por disimular, mirando su tarro de cerveza. Susanna se paró junto a él y le tocó el brazo.

-¿Ronald? ¿qué haces aquí? –dijo ella sonriendo.

-¡Susanna! Que… que sorpresa encontrarte aquí…

-Lo mismo digo…

-Es… tuve que recolectar un alma por aquí cerca y escuché sobre este lugar ¿no es increíble? La decoración…

-¿Recolectar un alma?

-Sí, así es… bueno, en realidad fueron un par de ellas y…

-No me digas… ¿Sebastian? –dijo mientras le indicaba con la cabeza que la siguiera.

-A la orden, señorita –dijo apareciendo detrás de Ronald, amenazándolo con un cuchillo que había tomado de la barra y caminando hacia la salida de emergencia del bar.

-¿Qué?... ok… supongo que iremos a tomar aire fresco –Ronald trató de disimular su nerviosismo, pero en realidad no tenía idea de qué hacer en esos casos.

La salida de emergencia daba a un callejón oscuro, aunque gracias al atardecer aún permanecía un poco iluminado. Tenía cajas de cerveza apoyadas en la pared de ladrillos y no había nadie cerca.

-¿Crees que soy idiota? –ella gritó mientras Sebastian empujaba a Ronald en contra de la pared, amenazándolo con el cuchillo y con la otra mano rodeando su cuello.

-No… sé… de qué… hablas –contestó con mucho trabajo.

-No puedes estar colectando almas en aquí… para eso está la división de Estocolmo. Y dudo mucho que tengas vacaciones ¿me estás siguiendo? –el muchacho no contestó. En parte porque no supo qué decir, y por otro lado, la mano del demonio le impedía hacerlo- déjalo hablar, Sebastian.

-¡Ah!... –tomó una bocanada de aire y se agarró el cuello- yo… no quería importunarte, Susanna… es sólo que… es parte de mi trabajo. Mi jefe me encomendó que te siguiera hasta aquí, pero se supone que no debías saberlo. Te juro que no he interferido para nada. En realidad no puedo hacerlo, o me penalizarían y llevo ya casi dos semanas de trabajar horas extras ¡Mi trabajo aquí sólo es observar, no tuve nada que ver con los que pasó en la cueva!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Entonces nos has seguido todo el tiempo! ¿pero qué carajos estás pensando?... en cuanto llegamos sentía la presencia de un shinigami cerca, pero no creí que fueras tú… ¿Qué no tienen idea de lo que es la privacidad? –su tono de voz fue subiendo poco a poco, al igual que su enojo- no soy ningún tipo de espécimen raro para que me estén…. Momento –su expresión cambió de inmediato- dices que tu jefe te mando ¿cierto? –Ronald asintió con la cabeza- y tu jefe es William ¿no es así?

-Sí, él es mi jefe –por fin dijo después de suspirar.

-¡William! Lo voy a matar… -dijo la chica con desesperación.

-Entonces el Señor Spears está detrás de todo esto… -Sebastian lo volvió a tomar del cuello, esta vez con malicia en sus ojos, que brillaban con sed de sangre.

-Suéltalo... –ella ordenó y al demonio no le quedó más remedio que obedecer, dejado al shinigami a la expectativa - muy bien Ronald… comprendo. La verdad es que me caes bien, y sólo estabas haciendo tu trabajo.

-Así es, en realidad yo sólo…

-Por eso mismo… no sé cómo le tengas que hacer, pero quiero hablar con William en este momento –la voz de la chica sonó amenazadora mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los del shinigami.

-¿Con Will?... ¿ahora?... pero… -de inmediato el mayordomo lo miró de manera feroz e intimidante- ok, está bien, está bien…

Ronald se acomodó el chaleco y puso dos dedos sobre sus labios, silbando muy fuerte e instantes después una paloma blanca llegó volando y se posó sobre su hombro. Entonces tomó una pluma y un papel de su bolsillo y comenzó a escribir una nota. Después la ató a la pata del ave y la dejó volar.

-Esto puede tardar un par de minutos, pero vendrá…

-¿Palomas? –ella arqueó la ceja de manera incrédula.

-¡Lo sé! Es lo mismo que les llevo diciendo desde hace casi cuarenta años, pero son demasiado tercos en la oficina.

-Hablando de cosas arcaicas… -fue lo único que Sebastian pudo decir al respecto.

Ahora sólo quedaba esperar una respuesta, o que William apareciera. Fuese como fuese, Susanna decidió sentarse en una de las cajas que estaba casi a nivel de piso, mientras Sebastian se recargó en la pared junto a ella y Ronald se sentó en otra caja más alta, casi al final del callejón. Pasaron casi veinte minutos antes de que sucediera algo y ninguno de los tres habló. Ella pensaba seriamente en la situación y se enojaba cada vez más.

De pronto se escuchó un ruido parecido a un zumbido y después algo trono en el fondo del callejón. Dos segundos después, William caminaba hacia Ronald, sosteniendo su death scythe. Parecía estar un poco molesto, pero no en exceso.

-Estaba seguro de que tendrías algún problema durante esta misión, pero aun así eras una mejor opción que ese pelirrojo… Ronald Knox…

-¡Señor!... eh yo…

-Sin embargo, debo admitir que cuando leí las palabras "una complicación mayor" en tu nota, pensé que se trataba de un peligro inminente o algo relacionado con más demonios tipo D –miró alrededor del callejón con actitud displicente.

-Pues verá…

-Créeme, William, cuando dijo complicación mayor se quedó muy corto –Susanna se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al shinigami de cabello negro, quien evidentemente no la había visto, ya que estaba detrás de las cajas sobre las que Ronald estaba sentado… ni a ella ni a Sebastian.

-¡Susanna! –alcanzó a decir y su rostro reflejó la sorpresa de encontrarla ahí- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Eso mismo le pregunté a Ronald cuando descubrí que me estaba siguiendo… ¡y bajo órdenes tuyas! –ella se le acercó. Estaba notablemente irritada mientras le reclamaba- en Londres, he ignorado a Grell casi una semana. Tenía curiosidad por ver lo que traman, pero esto ya es demasiado ¿por qué me siguen?

-Me temo que ese no es asunto tuyo –dijo evadiendo su mirada. Su voz sonó fría y tajante.

-¡Eres un insolente! –después del estrés del día y la respuesta del shinigami, por fin perdió la paciencia y le dio una cachetada, dejando boquiabierto a Ronald y a Sebastian con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. William no se movió. Sólo enderezó la cabeza y permaneció en silencio después del potente golpe que acababa de recibir. Como era de esperarse, también se ajustó las gafas- ¿cómo no va a ser asunto mío? ¡Me están siguiendo! Los asuntos de mi familia son míos. Si estoy investigándolos es porque quiero saber qué les pasó y a lo que me enfrento, pero eso no significa que compartiré la información a diestra y siniestra. Si quieres saber algo, pregunta… no mandes a escondidas otra persona.

-No era mi intensión que lo tomaras de esa manera… -sus hombros estaban tensos y su postura rígida, pero la miró con arrepentimiento en los ojos.

-Y justo el otro día pensé que estabas siendo honesto… -se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta del bar, con la miraba baja y tristeza en su voz.

-Estos son asuntos estrictamente laborales –unos segundos después el shinigami reaccionó, tratando de enmendar las cosas.

-Nunca insinué que no lo fueran… -lo volteó a ver y en voz baja, pero lo suficiente fuerte para que lo escuchara termino de decir- …incluso si quisiera que fuera lo contrario…. Hasta luego –siguió mirando hacia el piso, decepcionada y cansada. Sebastian la siguió justo después de sonreír de manera burlona y triunfante, mirando a William antes de entrar al bar.

-Bueno… pudo haber sido peor –por fin se animó a decir Ronald para aliviar la tensión, ganándose una mirada enardecida y llena de ira por parte de su jefe.

-Nos regresamos a Londres –dijo caminando al final del callejón, esperando a que el otro shinigami lo siguiera. No podía desquitarse con él, ya que no tenía la culpa del todo, pero él si y reconocía que esa no había la mejor elección de palabras para hablar con Susanna.

Una vez de regreso en la oficina, Ronald le dio el informe completo del día y de todo lo que había ocurrido en la cueva.

William mostró gran interés por lo ocurrido con las runas y los libros que encontraron en la cueva, así que tomó notas detalladas del relato. El enlace resultó ser algo que ya se habían esperado, pero no por eso era menos alarmante. Los altos mandos debían ser informados de inmediato. Sin duda los shinigamis nunca interferían en asuntos humanos, pero esto implicaba mucho más. Ellos también saldrían perjudicados y su razón de existir desaparecería por completo si el enlace se efectuara, eso sin mencionar que un gran número de almas estaban desapareciendo con el mismo fin.

Sin duda el Supervisor tendría mucho que pensar, pero lo que más le intrigo fue ese escrito que llevaba Ronald en su libreta de notas.

"… _mujer… ritual, o ter… Él. Debe ser… Por eso es tan difícil… morir en... de sangre… completarán todo"_

William intuía que era parte fundamental para el rito del enlace, pero con esas palabras sin coherencia, era imposible saber a qué se refería. Lo único que le quedaba claro es que, quien fuese que hiciera el ritual corría el riesgo de morir, que habría derramamiento de sangre y hacía falta una mujer.

De repente se le vino una idea perturbadora a la cabeza: Susanna estaba en peligro. Por más que había tratado de no pensar en ella, esta vez fue inevitable. La discusión que tuvieron hacía un par de horas rondaba constantemente en su cabeza y se reprochó por haber dicho lo que había dicho, pero intentó distraerse trabajando, sólo para llegar al mismo punto; debía hablar con ella.

Mientras tanto en el Grand Hotel de Estocolmo, Susanna estaba sentada en la sala del cuarto, con las ventanas abiertas para ver la noche con el firmamento lleno de estrellas. Parecía estar relajada, pero la verdad era que su mente era un torbellino. Incluso tomando un poco de aquavit no había logrado relajarse ni un poco.

Primero, todas esas revelaciones de su familia, después el verdadero significado del enlace, la proyección de Ricardo Soler y todas esas cosas que eran demasiado peligrosas porque implicaban hechizos, sacrificios e invocaciones… y para colmo se sentía traicionada por William. Ese fue un duro golpe y una gran desilusión, ya que estaba volviéndose cada vez más cercana a él y algunos sentimientos empezaban a crecer.

Desde hacía tiempo que sentía simpatía por él. Y no sólo simpatía, su personalidad y todo el misterio alrededor de él lo hacía tan atractivo, Además era un hombre… o mejor dicho un shinigami muy apuesto y caballeroso. Serio, pero cuando hablaba con él podía ver su faceta agradable y tierna, y todo ello la había terminado por cautivar… ¡momento! ¿en verdad estaba pensando en esas cosas? de inmediato sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse del pensamiento y se enfadó con ella misma. Las cosas no podían ser así. No era justo y la única afectada sería ella. Mejor disfrutar lo que le quedara de vida de otra manera, al fin y al cabo, hasta donde sabía su vida podría terminar al siguiente día o al siguiente mes. No lo sabía.

Continuó pensativa por un momento más y escuchó los pasos de Sebastian acercándose.

-¿Sabías que mi apellido significa Serafín? –dijo con una voz apagada.

-Algo así supuse… -el respondió con mucha tranquilidad.

-Qué ironía –rio con cinismo- los serafines son seres puros y de alta jerarquía celestial. Mi familia es todo menos eso… yo no podría estar más alejada de ello –se notaba la amargura e su voz y después de un momento, Sebastian contestó con firmeza y seriedad.

-Pero fueron ellos, esos serafines puros y tan llenos de amor a Dios, los que dieron destrucción a Sodoma y Gomorra, lanzando bolas de fuego ardiente sobre edificios, casas y personas. Eso sí que es ironía, incluso si se trata de fungir como látigo castigador.

-La ira de Dios es algo temible…

-Pero es tan exquisita y gratificante a la vez, sobre todo si es dirigida a un ser como yo… -pensó en el alma de Susanna y sus planes para ella, mismos que para entonces ya estaban planeados a la perfección, causándole satisfacción, expectativa y excitación por verlos cumplirse poco a poco; por el sacrificio que implicaban y la sátira que eran a comparación de su deseo original. La deseaba y no faltaría mucho para cumplir la primera parte de sus ambiciones. Debía estar con ella, a su lado… Sus ojos se tornaron brillantes otra vez, pero ella no los vio- los serafines tiene tres pares de alas –continuó.

-¿Tres?

-Así es -su voz se volvió más suave- un par es para volar, otro para cubrir sus pies como símbolo de humildad y otro para cubrir sus rostro.

-¿Por qué querrían cubrir su rostro? –sintió curiosidad.

-Puesto que son las creaturas más hermosas del universo, sólo dios tiene derecho a verlos tal cual son. Tan sólo él y nadie más –en contraste con sus anteriores pensamientos, su mirada reflejó genuina ternura, influenciada por la metáfora de los serafines y la chica- una imagen muy adecuada para para usted, si me permite decirlo –era sincero, ella le simpatizaba demasiado, incluso si tratase de esconderlo o negarlo, y eso era justamente aquello inesperado con lo que se topó cuando fue conociéndola mejor.

-...Gracias… -lo miró por un instante, sorprendida por la expresión en sus ojos y en seguida volteó su mirada a la ventana, un poco sonrojada y sonriendo sin darse cuenta. Pero de repente su pierna comenzó a dolerle e hizo una mueca de dolor.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Me duele la pierna y además estoy exhausta. Demasiadas emociones por un día. Tal vez si no estuviera resentida de esa herida de bala…

-Quizás un masaje sea lo que usted necesita. Así se relajaría y le garantizo que el dolor desaparecería.

-¿Sabes algo? no es mala idea –sin pensarlo, las palabras salieron de su boca.

-Excelente… recuerdo haber visto un par de aceites aromáticos en el baño. ¿Por qué no me espera en su habitación? –ella asintió y camino despacio a su cuarto, seguida por la mirada de su mayordomo, quien sonreía con agrado. Un par de minutos después, Sebastian entró a la habitación de Susanna, abriendo las puertas corredizas- ¿está lista, señorita? –preguntó con amabilidad, encontrándose con la chica sentada en su cama aún vestida- me temo que tendrá que quitarse la ropa…

-Sí, lo sé pero… -dudó un poco mientras un sinfín de ideas y escenarios se le vinieron a la mente.

-Si lo desea, puede ser tan solo un masaje en las piernas. Así no habrá necesidad de… -escogió sus palabras y una sonrisa muy pícara se asomó e su rostro- quitarse toda la ropa. Además, puedo vendarme los ojos –miró la mascada que estaba sobre la silla del cuarto y se acercó para tomarla.

-Gracias –ella se volteó y muy despacio se bajó los pantalones, quedándose sólo con su playera de manga corta y sus cortos boxers que dejaban ver un poco de sus glúteos. Sebastian observó el espectáculo instantes antes de vendarse los ojos. Sus pupilas se dilataron y tragó saliva, sintiendo las necesidades carnales demoniacas aumentando mientras veía como la ropa interior de la chica se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura.

Procedió a vendarse los ojos, quitarse el saco y remover sus guantes, ayudándose de su boca, ya que sabía que ella lo observaba. Haría lo posible para causarle tentación. Después caminó hacia un costado de la cama y tomó el frasquito con aceite de su bolsillo. Con mucho cuidado, vertió un poco sobre la palma de su mano y se inclinó para comenzar con el masaje.

El primer contacto que hizo con la piel de la chica logró estremecerlos a los dos; a ella por cómo se sentían sus manos sobre su pantorrilla y a él porque con los ojos cerrados sus demás sentidos se ponían más alerta, aumentando las sensaciones.

Decidió comenzar por los pies, así que movió su mano hacia el derecho, Sus manos hacían movimientos lentos pero firmes, logrando que ella comenzara a relajarse. Sus pies se notaban tensos y en cuanto se relajaron, ella lanzó un pequeño gemido de alivio, mismo que sirvió para alimentar la imaginación del demonio. Después pasó al otro pie y la pequeña sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro permanecía allí, mientras notaba que Susanna se había relajado significativamente.

La presión que hacían sus dedos sobre los músculos de una de las pantorrillas era suave e intermitente. Después, sus manos se movieron a la otra, sin subir más arriba de la parte posterior de la rodilla, todo calculado para causar cierto efecto en ella.

Intentaba mantener a raya el recuerdo de aquellas páginas que leyó del diario lleno de rituales, aquellas que llamaban a su naturaleza demoniaca, pero no podía negar lo que en verdad era, y decidió usar uno de sus trucos con ella. Era el momento perfecto y entre más la incitara, más fácil sería después que se dejara llevar ante el deseo.

Sus ojos brillaron debajo de la mascada que usaba como venda y sus manos parecieron aumentar de temperatura. Susanna pensó que era producto de la fricción; poco sabía sobre lo que él estaba a punto de hacer.

Despacio comenzó a subir hasta la mitad de sus muslos; no pasaría de ahí sin autorización de la chica, una mano en cada pierna y con movimientos casi idénticos, como si estuviesen reflejados en un espejo. Pequeños círculos que comenzaban haciendo presión para terminar rosando su piel y estimulando la circulación de su sangre, como si con cada movimiento y cada gota que recorría su cuerpo, fuera como un sedante y un afrodisiaco al mismo tiempo.

Pronto, ella sintió la piel de sus brazos erizándose con cada caricia, cada vez que las manos de Sebastian tocaban la parte interna de sus muslos. Él puso especial atención en la herida de bala, donde apenas rozaba y hacía movimientos delicados, aliviando el dolor que la chica sentía, y esa sensación era como un bálsamo curativo sobre ella.

De pronto dejó de sentir sus manos sobre ella y justo cuando pensó que ahí se terminaría todo; así sin más, como si se hubiera detenido a medio camino, dejándola con ganas de más, él recorrió ambas piernas, desde la planta del pie hasta la mitad de sus muslos, con un solo dedo, después con dos y así hasta hacerlo con sus manos, haciendo que ella gimiera un poco más, de manera un poco más sugestiva, delatando lo que su mente pensaba y su cuerpo comenzaba anhelar.

Sebastian sonrió satisfecho, aunque todo aquello también le causaba placer; sabía muy bien cómo tocarla y los lugares más erógenos de la anatomía femenina, y con un toque de sus poderes de demonio, había obtenido lo que quería y al mismo tiempo un poco de escape a sus propias necesidades y deseos por tocarla de esa manera, sin embargo eso lo dejaría con ganas de más…. Mucho más, y eso se notaba en lo apretados que comenzó a sentir los pantalones.

Cada pequeño sonido que ella emitía era involuntario, producto de cuán relajada se sentía y las sensaciones que él le causaba. Casi podía imaginarse sus manos subiendo un poco más, poco a poco recorriendo sus muslos, sus glúteos y su espalda. Después del otro lado, tocando sus caderas y sus pechos…

-Detente… -ella dijo súbitamente, poniendo un alto tanto a sus imágenes mentales como al mayordomo que diligentemente tocaba sus piernas- es suficiente.

-Como usted ordene, señorita –él había entendido el mensaje a la perfección y sabía que no debía presionarla más; cualquier movimiento en falso lo arruinaría todo- ¿desea algo más antes de que me retire? –su voz sonaba amable, transmitiéndole confianza.

-No, gracias. Hasta mañana –ella permaneció inmóvil, con el rostro hundido en el colchón, esperando a que Sebastian saliera del cuarto y cerrara la puerta. Fue entonces que volvió a relajarse y antes de volver a pensar en lo ocurrido, o en lo que hubiese deseado que ocurriera, se puso la pijama y se metió a la cama, pero un solo pensamiento se quedó en su cabeza. Tal vez no significaba gran cosa, pero… en cuanto ella lo dijo, él se detuvo y no insistió en nada más.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la puerta, Sebastian se retiraba la venda y se sentaba en el sillón, o mejor dicho se dejaba caer, como si acabase de salir de una gran presión. Para entonces, ya tenía mucha experiencia reprimiendo sus deseos, pero esta vez era un poco diferente. Lo había hecho, pero casi pudo saborear el haber continuado y saciar su sed de… ella. Pero sabía que las cosas no serían así y se llevaría por el momento tan sólo el recuerdo de los sensuales gemidos de Susanna.

Debía ser paciente y no le disgustaba la idea. Por primera vez en su vida, disfrutaba el ir al paso que ella le marcaba, porque se había vuelto importante para él y no lo arruinaría.


	18. Una cita

Capítulo 18. Una cita.

Al día siguiente, Susanna despertó a eso de las diez. Había dormido muy bien, gracias al masaje de su mayordomo que había logrado quitarle el dolor de la pierna. En cuanto abrió los ojos miró hacia el techo de la habitación, preguntándose si Sebastian la confrontaría o la molestaría por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero pronto decidió no angustiarse más con eso y salir de la cama.

Con pasos lentos caminó hacia la puerta corrediza y la abrió, sorprendiéndose mucho con la imagen que encontró: en la mesa había un apetitoso desayuno, acompañado de jugo de frutas, el periódico del día y junto a la ventana abierta, mostrándole la hermosa vista estaba Sebastian con un gesto amable y una cálida sonrisa.

-Buenos días, señorita ¿descansó bien?

-Hola… -atinó a decir-… si, gracias… -se sentó en uno de los sillones, aún mirándolo- muy bien, en realidad… ya casi no me duele la pierna -rayos, sin querer había tocado el tema. Ahora tendía que soportar las indirectas e insinuaciones del mayordomo.

-Me alegra escuchar eso –no se movió de donde estaba y continuó hablando- y después de este apetitoso desayuno, estoy seguro de que quedará como nueva. Me he encargado personalmente de que lo prepararan con los mejores ingredientes y con la receta original de éste país.

-…gracias…. -¿qué ocurría?... esperaba algún comentario para molestarla, pero… nada. Entonces sonrió y se levantó del sillón para sentarse a desayunar con tranquilidad.

Después de bañarse y vestirse, salió al balcón para mirar la ciudad desde su ventana y de repente escuchó los pasos de Sebastian acercándose a ella y volteó en cuanto lo sintió parándose junto al ventanal.

-Señorita… sé que ayer fue un día demasiado intenso para usted. Darse cuenta del peligro al que nos enfrentaremos, su papel en todo ello y después el disgusto con ese shingiami –evitó decir el nombre de William a propósito; lo último que quería era que ella pensar en él- creo que sería bueno que se distrajera un poco. Olvidarse de las cosas por un par de horas. Mañana podríamos regresar a Londres y… -ella estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero cuando vio la mirada de Sebastian, intensa y llena de convicción, decidió dejarlo terminar- quisiera saber, si usted me lo permite, si me dejaría llevarla de paseo por la ciudad. No como su mayordomo, sino su acompañante. Sólo por este día.

-¿Salir de paseo, dices? –ella estaba de verdad intrigada con su propuesta.

-Tómelo como una cita, si usted quiere… -hizo una pausa y ella se quedó muda por un instante- …una cita o una salida casual con un caballero que está a su entera disposición y tan sólo quiere pasar el día con usted para hacerla sentir mejor. Si no le parece, puedo volver a ser su mayordomo y sólo la escoltaré durante el día. Vamos ¿qué puede perder? –su mirada era traviesa, pero su sonrisa encantadora. No se veía amenazador o con la más mínima intención de sacar provecho de la situación. Ella pensó por un instante y luego respondió.

-Está bien, suena bien –sonrió- entonces, Sebastian… desde este momento serás mi acompañante ¿qué tienes pensado?

-Un par de cosas interesantes –otra vez sonrió con picardía y después continuó- ¿lista? Podríamos irnos de inmediato.

-Voy por mi bolso y… un suéter –caminó a su habitación y cuando salió, se topó con que Sebastian la estaba esperando junto a la puerta, vistiendo unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros, una chamarra de cuero a la moda y una camiseta negra que lo hacía verse más casual y relajado que de costumbre. No llevaba puestos guantes y al parecer con muchas ansias por salir- listo, podemos irnos.

-En marcha -salieron del hotel y el auto rentado ya los esperaba. El GPS les marcaba el camino a Galma stan.

-¿A dónde vamos? –ella preguntó mientras bajaba la ventanilla.

-Se podría decir que es el barrio antiguo de la ciudad. Estoy seguro de que será de su agrado.

Dejaron el auto en un estacionamiento y después caminaron por una de las calles principales. En efecto, esa parecía ser la parte antigua de la ciudad y la arquitectura era muy característica, con las casas pintadas de diferentes colores y suelos de piedra que transportaban hacia otras épocas. El clima era de lo mejor, y el festival de verano comenzaba en las calles, así que había mucha gente caminando y varios puestos de souvenirs, comida, flores, adornos, etc… que producían una imagen oscilante entre lo antiguo y lo moderno.

Caminaron por algunos minutos, y a Susanna no le dejaban de sorprender lo hermoso de las calles. Se sentía como en una máquina del tiempo y por primera vez desde que su vida cambió, todo pareció ser de colores; todo era posible y no había un porvenir oscuro.

-Este barrio existe desde el siglo XIII -Sebastian comenzó a explicar mientras caminaba a su lado. Iban despacio y el tono de voz que usaba era aquel que ella disfrutaba tanto; de esas voces a las que uno podría escuchar por horas mientras relatan un cuento de fantasía- sus orígenes medievales estuvieron influenciados por la cultura alemana, aunque ya no queda mucho de eso hoy en día.

-No sé mucho de arquitectura, pero las construcciones parecen como del siglo XVIII o XIX –dijo mientras tomaba una foto con su celular y veía las construcciones.

-¡Sí! Buena observación. En realidad, durante esa época comenzó remodelarse esta parte de la ciudad, pero si observa bien, sólo son las fachadas, ya que la construcción tiene el típico toque de la edad media. Créame, yo lo vi –rio un poco- y aunque es difícil de creer, durante 1800, ésta zona era de las áreas marginales de la ciudad. Irónicamente, hoy es una de las más cotizadas.

-Ironías de la vida… -de repente sintió la mano de Sebastian sobre la suya y antes de poder reaccionar ante el gesto, sintió cómo la jalaba hacia un callejón.

-Mire…. –dijo mientras ponía sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica y le susurraba al oído- cierre los ojos por un instante –la piel de Susanna se erizó cuando sintió el aliento del demonio acariciando su oreja y de inmediato cerró los ojos- imagine que está en el año 1350. Ya hay más población en la ciudad, las casas están justo como ahora, pero en la parte trasera tienen un pequeño huerto o un lugar para guardar a los caballos. Las construcciones son más rústicas, algunas de piedra. El olor a tierra mojada acompañado de leña quemándose llega a su nariz. Hay puestos que venden frutas y carne a unos cuantos metros de usted, y a lo lejos, se escuchan las pisadas de los caballos jalando carretas –hizo una pequeña pausa para que Susanna se imaginara todo aquello y después dijo- abra los ojos.

Cuando los abrió, fue como si de repente esos olores y sonidos fueran reales, incluso sintió un poco de humedad rodeándola, como si estuviese en otra época. La imagen se vio muy clara por unos instantes; aquellos puestos con mercaderes y las fachadas hechas de piedra la dejaron boquiabierta. Las pisadas de los caballos eran cada vez más fuertes, y de repente, regresó a la actualidad, en un callejón solitario, muy diferente a lo primero que vio, pero en esencia lo mismo, como si en cuestión de segundos hubiese viajado en el tiempo.

-¿Cómo…? –el sonido de los caballos aún se escuchaba, y de repente notó que eso sí era real; había una carreta llena de turistas, que transitaba por la calle mientras dos caballos la jalaban. De inmediato ella lo miró sorprendida.

-La imaginación puede hacer cosas espectaculares –había un aire triunfal en su expresión y su voz se escuchaba alegre –ahora vamos. Estamos a punto de llegar a un sitio histórico muy importante.

Durante todo el día visitaron sitios de interés en Galma stan: museos, estatuas y como era verano, el festival de la estación estaba en su apogeo. Había exposiciones de arte en las calles y músicos de jazz tocando el saxofón en la plaza principal, donde ella aprovechó para tomar un tarro de cerveza y comer algo.

Por la tarde, hubo un pequeña representación de la invasión danesa que se podía observar desde una de las terrazas del lugar, donde ambos estaban sentados observándola; Sebastian haciendo sarcásticos y graciosos comentarios al respecto, criticando los "ligeros cambios" en la versión de la historia y hablando sobre los malos hábitos de la realeza en esa época. Susanna reía con cada uno de ellos y de vez en cuando le daba un pequeño golpe con el codo para que dejara de hacerla reír tanto y pudiese ver la obra completa.

Al terminar, y casi antes de abandonar la terraza, se acercó un vendedor de flores con coronas y arreglos para el cabello, quien con mucha astucia, se las ingenió para poner una pequeña peineta con florecillas blancas en la cabeza de Susanna.

-¿No cree que se ver muy bonita su novia, caballero? –preguntó con aires de ingenuidad, pero era su estrategia más efectiva para vender.

-Es verdad, creo que se ve muy guapa… en realidad, ese color contrasta con su cabello –ella estaba confundida al principio, pero después, lejos de apenarse, le sonrió coquetamente y le siguió el juego.

-¿Se ve mejor del lado izquierdo o derecho? –se acomodó el cabello.

-De los dos lados se te vería bien, pero justo donde está me gusta ¿cuánto le debo, señor?

-20 coronas –Sebastian tomó un billete de su chamarra y se lo dio al vendedor- muchas gracias joven, que siga pasando una bonita velada con su adorable novia.

-Gracias –él sonrió con satisfacción y después de un momento, volvió la vista a la chica, quien no pudo contener la risa por más tiempo y soltó una gran carcajada. Pronto él se le unió, y después abandonaron la terraza- ¿qué tal una caminata por la ciudad? –le ofreció su brazo para que lo tomara.

-Suena bien –ella sonriente tomó su brazo y comenzaron con la caminata. La loción de él, mezclada con su atractivo aroma llenaban las fosas nasales de Susana, quien discretamente respiraba profundo para disfrutarlo.

Ya era de noche y el cielo estaba oscuro, las calles estaban alumbradas con pequeños faroles que desde lejos parecían focos de navidad atravesando las calles. El clima continuaba siendo agradable, aunque estaba un poco más fresco. Parecía no haber nadie más que Susanna y Sebastian en esa calle. Las luces de los establecimientos por los que pasaban aún estaban encendidas, pero no iban por un lugar muy concurrido, lo cual hizo su conversación un poco más íntima. Ella le contaba sobre una anécdota graciosa que le ocurrió hacía algunos años con sus amigos, en su ciudad natal y él la escuchaba con atención, divertido y riendo de las ocurrencias que tenía. No la conocía entonces, pero en definitiva le hubiera gustado hacerlo; antes de todos esos problemas con aquellos sujetos, sin embargo el modo en el que sobrellevaba todo era lo que la hacía más interesante, además de la maldad gestante dentro de ella.

Rieron por un rato y después siguieron caminando en silencio, ella todavía tomado su brazo y sonriente, al igual que él, que miró hacia el cielo por un instante y después a ella.

-En verdad la pasé bien hoy –su tono de voz sonaba alegre y relajado para variar- te lo agradezco mucho. Si no hubiera sido por tu… idea, creo que ya estaríamos de vuelta en Londres, lidiando con todo.

-No hay de qué, ha sido un placer –hizo una pequeña pausa y dejaron de caminar, ahora hablaban frente a frente- a decir verdad, ahora, mientras no soy su mayordomo, tengo más libertades con usted, y debo decir que, con toda sinceridad, he pasado un día excelente a su lado. Me gustaría repetirlo alguna vez –le sonrió con mucha amabilidad y calidez en los ojos, así como en toda su expresión- y antes de que regrese a mi rol de mayordomo… -no terminó de decir la frase y se acercó ligeramente a ella, despacio y dándole oportunidad de hacerse a un lado si lo deseaba, pero no fue así. Vaciló un poco antes de inclinar la cabeza un poco y después le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

Todo eso pareció suceder en una eternidad; los diez segundos más largos del mundo. Susanna cerró los ojos por un instante, para disfrutar más el momento, y cuando los volvió a abrir, se encontró a Sebastian frente a ella, con una actitud por completo diferente a la que había tenido todo el día: había vuelto a su roll de mayordomo.

-¿Desea regresar al hotel para descansar, o quisiera visitar otro lugar en la ciudad? ¿Un bar quizás? –preguntó de manera solemne ante el desconcierto de Susanna, que lo miró con una expresión entre sorpresa y decepción.

-No… regresar al hotel suena bien. Gracias.

-Enseguida –y entonces caminaron hacia el estacionamiento, sin decir palabra alguna con una especie de vacío entre ellos.

Una vez en el hotel, ella decidió irse a dormir temprano. De repente, sintió grandes deseos por estar sola y pensar, así que se puso la pijama y se lavó los dientes mientras Sebastian se encargaba de acomodar las cobijas de la cama para que estuviera cómoda.

En cuanto la chica se acostó y se acomodó, él apagó la luz y se dispuso a salir del cuarto, pero antes de hacerlo, ella dijo casi en un susurro.

-Lo que dije hoy… lo decía en serio –su rostro tapado por las cobijas y dándole la espalda a la puerta, cuidando que él no la viera.

-Yo también, señorita –cerró la puerta y permaneció de pie frente a ésta por unos momentos, y después de un pequeño suspiro dijo para sí mismo- …yo también…

Al día siguiente regresaron a Londres. Habían obtenido la información que necesitaban y debían ir tras Ricardo Soler, quien parecía ser el siguiente en la lista junto con Aidan Crawford, su socio directo en todos los negocios que hacía. Ahora más que nunca era claro que debían apresurarse a cazarlos, pues no querían que el enlace se completara, aunque estaba seguros de que no lo harían mientras Sebastian tuviera la otra parte de los encantamientos necesarios.

Aún era temprano por la mañana cuando llegaron a Inglaterra y justo a tiempo para un evento de AstraZeneca. Se trataba de una cena de gala a favor de uno de los programas de beneficencia que Susanna estaba impulsando.

A Susanna no le hizo mucha gracia tener que asistir después de aquel viaje tan intenso, pero no tuvo opción, además para ella era importante apoyar la campaña contra el Lupus. En cuanto aterrizó el avión, fueron al centro comercial para comprar un vestido y por la noche, después de asegurarse de que la estilista arreglara a la chica, Sebastian la llevó a la cena, fungiendo como chofer y guardaespaldas.

Después de la cena, ella tomó una copa de vino y salió al balcón del lugar, desde donde se podía ver la hermosa vista de Londres por la noche. El Big Ben iluminado a lo lejos y las estrellas decorando el firmamento. Miraba hacia el horizonte con ojos melancólicos mientras bebía vino tinto y de repente una voz sonó justo detrás de ella.

-¿Te puedo acompañar? –era William.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –ella sintió curiosidad, ya que la última vez que se encontraron, las circunstancias no habían sido las mejores, y por más que lo negara, le había afectado. Sintió una chispa de ira encendiéndose dentro de ella cuando lo vio tan solemne como siempre.

-Quisiera hablar contigo y… aclarar las cosas, si me lo permites.

-Will… -él se tranquilizó un poco al escucharla; era la segunda vez que lo llamaba así, sin usar su nombre completo, y por un instante sintió que no había perdido su confianza. Ella lo miró a los ojos y le fue imposible negarse a su petición- está bien… -suspiró- mira, lamento haberte abofeteado. Estaba muy enojada, aunque es no es justificación. Estuvo mal y no debí hacerlo, pero por el momento no tengo ganas de discutir, así que… -ella desvió la mirada. No quería toparse otra vez con esos ojos verdes que parecían ver más allá de sus palabras.

-No vine a discutir, sólo quiero que me escuches, por favor –dijo con calma y ella odió su tono de voz; amble y pero serio al mismo tiempo, mostrando todo aquello que su rostro no hacía.

-Ven, acércate –estaba recargada en el barandal, encarándolo e hizo una seña para que se parara junto a ella.

-Te lo agradezco –estaba a una distancia moderada, pero cerca de ella- antes que nada, me alegro de que estés bien. Supe lo que pasó en aquella cueva y… que bueno que no te pasó nada –ella sólo asintió- me disculpo por haber enviado al Sr. Knox para que te siguiera. Fue una decisión que consideré apropiada en el momento y, creo que fue incorrecta.

-Al menos lo reconoces.

-Hemos… -escogió con cuidado sus palabras y suspiro- tenido problemas con almas desaparecidas en los últimos meses. Yo estoy a cargo de la investigación y me temo que se relaciona contigo y… todo lo que sucede a tu alrededor.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

-No lo consideré apropiado. Además… sé que estás en peligro y… -la expresión de Susanna se tornó sombría- yo no… disculpa, dejaré los asuntos laborales para otro momento.

-¿Pero que no...? –intentó preguntar pero el shinigami la interrumpió.

-Déjame terminar por favor… yo… tal vez no sea muy bueno con las palabras o en cuestiones sociales en general, pero lo que quiero decir es… -se acomodó las gafas- mandé a Ronald para que me mantuviese al tanto de lo que sucedía con tu familia y el enlace, pero también lo envié porque… no confío en ese… infrahumano… ese… demonio.

-¿Sebastian?

-Sé que tienes un contrato con él, pero… -no pudo terminar la frase; no tenía palabras para expresar su preocupación. Susanna tardó un poco en comprender lo que sucedía y cuando lo hizo se sorprendió mucho.

-William… ¿estás celoso?

-¿Perdón? –se sobresaltó- ¿celoso, yo?... honestamente, Susanna… de todas las ridículas ideas que… -ella comenzó a reír- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –la chica no pudo dejar de reír y por más que él intentó parecer enfurruñado, sintió alivio.

-Está bien. Disculpa aceptada… y otra vez, perdón por la cachetada.

-Tenías todo el derecho de hacerlo y además tienes una mano derecha bastante fuerte –ella se apenó un poco mientras él la miraba complacido, sin sonreír y un momento después continuó- ahora que sabes lo que buscan esos sujetos… supongo que continuarás buscándolos con más apremio.

-Sí, pero todavía faltan piezas para que todo encaje –hubo silencio por unos momentos y el shinigami miró a la chica con detenimiento. Llevaba un precioso vestido negro ajustado a su figura y el cabello en un chongo que dejaba sus hombros descubiertos. La marca del contrato se escondía detrás de grueso collar en su cuello.

-Te ves hermosa… -en realidad no había querido decirlo, pero las palabras salieron de su boca como si tuvieran voluntad propia.

-¡Gracias! –ella le sonrió con amplitud y sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago. Ante la respuesta positiva de la chica, él se relajó un poco y hubo otro momento de silencio- parece que todo se va a complicar de aquí en adelante.

-Sí, todo es muy confuso y… ¿tienes planes para mañana por la tarde?

-Will… esta es una manera un poco extraña para invitar a alguien a salir.

-¿Qué?... No, yo no… me refiero a que…

-Lo sé, sólo estoy bromeando –lo tranquilizó- y no, nada en particular.

-Bien –volvió a acomodar sus gafas- sugiero una reunión oficial, conmigo y mi equipo para aclarar un poco más lo del ángel caído.

-Me parece estupendo. Mañana por la tarde ¿a las cinco en mi casa estaría bien?

-Excelente… -él estuvo a punto de sonreír, cuando sintió una presencia indeseable y un gesto de enfado apareció en su rostro- ya se me hacía extraño que no te aparecieras por aquí… maldita cucaracha.

-Señor Spears ¿acaso debo recordarle que su presencia no es grata y que… husmear en asuntos que no le conciernen es de mala educación?

-Sebastian, por favor… -ella dijo con voz suave, pero los ojos de demonio de Sebastian brillaron y se acercó a William de forma amenazadora.

-Este asunto es entre Susanna y yo –dijo con calma- además, interrumpir la plática de los mayores también es de mala educación, por no decir de pésimo gusto… un mayordomo lo debería saber.

-Ante todo, debo cuidar de la señorita, y en este momento considero que eres una amenaza para ella, así que… -tomó un cuchillo de su saco y con impecable puntería lo lanzó hacia el rostro del shinigami, cuyos reflejos hicieron que lo atrapara antes de que lo hiriera.

-Como era de esperarse, un demonio descarriado sólo puede reaccionar de esta manera… corriente y vulgar… -tiró el cuchillo hacia el piso, provocándolo aún más y entonces Sebastian se abalanzó sobre él.

-¡Suficiente! –la chica de interpuso entre los dos; el demonio frenándose en el momento exacto para no dañarla y el shinigami sorprendido ante su reacción- nos vamos –le dijo a Sebastian y caminó hacia el estacionamiento- y espero que mañana las cosas sean civilizadas… -le dijo a William con una mirada severa antes de alejarse demasiado.

-Por supuesto –asintió con la cabeza y los siguió con la mirada.

Una vez en el auto, Susanna se puso muy seria, ignorando las atenciones del mayordomo, quien le ofreció una caja con finos chocolates que había comprado unas horas antes.

-No te hagas el diligente… estoy molesta.

-Señorita, yo sólo intentaba defenderla… -el dijo con mucha calma, sonriendo satisfecho de haberlos interrumpido en el momento exacto.

-Te hice una advertencia para que no agredieras a William y deliberadamente la desobedeciste.

-Mil disculpas, señorita, pero creo que le he enseñado cómo pedir las cosas –se acercó para susurrarle al oído, tratando de seducirla.

-Creí que tendrías un poco de sentido común, al menos para no llegar a eso. Pero está bien, te ordeno que no agredas a William… nunca.

-Entendido –se separó de ella, cambiando de manera radical su actitud. Ahora era más serio- pero si ese shinigami la pone en peligro, debo recordarle que su bienestar está sobre todas las cosas….

-Sabes que no me hará daño –lo interrumpió- lo sabes muy bien y por eso lo antagonizas cada que puedes –ella dijo con seriedad y mirando hacia la ventana, ansiosa por regresar a casa. Un poco de paz no le caería nada mal.


	19. La reunión

Capítulo 19. La reunión.

Al siguiente día, Sebastian estaba en su habitación esperando a que dieran las cinco de la tarde, hora en la que esos shinigamis llegarían. Las palabras de Susanna retumbaban en su cabeza _"cooperaremos con ellos y ellos lo harán con nosotros. Tienen información que nos puede ser útil, y a cambio sólo debemos revelarles un par de cosas. A estas alturas, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible. No podremos enfrentarnos solos a ese ángel, si es que debemos hacerlo… podría ser fatal y no sólo para mí. No quisiera que te pase algo"_

No era como que aborreciera la idea de trabajar junto a un shinigami; lo había hecho en el pasado. El problema estaba en que eso lo hacía consciente de que el asunto del enlace podía llegar a rebasarlo y tanto su orgullo como su ego se veían afectados, eso sin mencionar que la presencia de William significaba un obstáculo más en sus planes para Susanna.

Al menos ella se preocupaba por él, y no de manera utilitaria, es decir sólo porque fuese su mayordomo. Pero faltaba algo… ese último paso que debía dar, y su tarea sería propiciar las condiciones adecuadas para que ella lo diera. Ella debía ir a él por su propia voluntad, entregarle su alma de manera libre, no sólo condicionada por el contrato. Recordó aquella noche en el hotel de Suecia. El contacto con su piel bajo sus manos, apretando sus piernas y acariciándola como tantas veces había imaginado hacerlo. Regresaron a su mente las imágenes que en aquel momento se imaginó, donde no sólo se detenía con un masaje en las piernas, sino que sus manos traviesas subían un poco más, tocándola de manera seductora hasta que ella le pedía más; sus manos bajo su ropa, tocándola por primera vez, saboreándola y sus gemidos eran cada vez más frecuentes y después… después sacudió su cabeza para interrumpir el pensamiento. No era apropiado en esos momentos

Casi eran las cinco y todo debía estar listo para la llegada de esos sujetos, así que se levantó de su cama y caminó hacia la puerta, dando un vistazo al cuadro colgado en la pared. Era el que Susanna le había regalado esa vez en la oficina de su abuelo.

Un cuadro pintado de manera exquisita, y que siempre le había llamado la atención: el viejo barrio de Greenwich en una mañana clara, con la luna y Venus asomándose por el cielo. Ocho niños jugando con una espada de juguete mientras unos querubines los observan, pero desde las sombras, una criatura obscura los miraba. Sin duda un cuadro poco usual, de principios de siglo, pero pintado al óleo con gran detalle. Lo que llamaba la atención era la mirada de los querubines, quienes lejos de parecer bondadosos, parecían ver a los niños con recelo.

Sebastian miró su reloj y se apresuró hacia la cocina, dando las ultimas indicaciones a Abby para que tuviera todo listo al recibir a los invitados. Después caminó hacia la puerta del estudio, donde Susanna estaba esperando a que llegaran las "distinguidas visitas"

Eran las 4:45 de la tarde cuando Ronald corría en la dimensión de los shinigamis. Las palabras de su jefe el día anterior habían sido claras y severas, debía estar en su oficina exactamente al diez para las cinco para ir a hablar con Susanna Serafer. No quería enfrentar su ira, pero llegar a tiempo sería una gran hazaña, considerando el problema que tuvo con unos demonios de bajo rango que querían alimentarse de un alma que intentaba recolectar. No creyó que le tomara tanto tiempo, así que iba un par de minutos retrasado. Tal vez su última oportunidad sería brincar hacia un de las ventanas del octavo piso, donde la oficina de William estaba… pero eso no era lo más apropiado.

Continuó corriendo y saltando entre los arbustos afuera de la oficina hasta que llegó a la puerta principal y en ese mismo edificio, varios pisos más arriba, un shinigami de cabello oscuro se apresuraba a ordenar un par de folders sobre su escritorio. Después se pudo se pie, se acomodó el cuello de la camisa y ajustó su corbata. Su imagen era ahora más impecable, si es que eso era posible.

Tomó los folders y abrió la puerta de su oficina, esperando a que los otro dos sujetos llegaran. Miró el reloj en su muñeca. 4:48. No debían tardar. Cualquier shinigami que se hiciera respetar, era de lo más puntual, en especial si se trataba de cualquier rama de Inglaterra.

-¿Estás listo para nuestra cita, Will? Esperaba con ansias que diera la hora para salir contigo –Grell se acercó con esa actitud tan propia de él y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Estos son asuntos laborales, Grell Sutcliff. Espero que te comportes de acuerdo a ello –ajustó sus gafas mientras lo invitaba a pasar a su oficina- y eso incluye a ese… adefesio mal hecho –dijo con tono de asco.

-¡Sebas-chan! Una vez más, trabajaremos juntos… -se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con una vez más?... ¿has estado violando el protocolo? –William lo miró con severidad.

-¡No! No, quiero decir que… ¡Ronald! Qué bueno que llegas –dijo aliviado de ver llegar al otro shinigami.

-4:50 en punto –dijo recuperando el aire después de correr por todo el despacho.

-4:50 con 30 segundos… -el jefe miró su reloj- en marcha… - cerró la puerta de su oficina y enseguida los tres desaparecieron, llegando a la campiña de Londres, a unos cuantos metros de la residencia de los Serafer. William miraba con insistencia su reloj y se apresuraba a llegar a la entrada. Aún tenían tiempo de sobra.

-Will, querido ¿no te parece ilógico llegar por la puerta principal? Los tres hemos estado dentro de la casa con anterioridad. No creo que haya problema si tan sólo aparecemos en la sala –Grell caminaba con los brazos sobre su cabeza, con actitud despreocupada- además, no es como si no hubiéramos aparecido dentro de la casa para vigilarlos con anterioridad.

-Te recuerdo la seriedad de este asunto y como buenos negociadores, es natural que cumplamos con todas las formalidades requeridas –William caminó con paso firme hacia la reja de metal, tocando el timbre.

-En ese caso, hubiéramos traído un automóvil. Eso nos haría ver más imponentes –el muchacho caminaba con los brazos en los bolsillos.

-¡Un ferrari color rojo! –exclamo Grell- siempre he querido manejar no de esos.

-¿Es mucho pedirles un poco de seriedad?... –se quejó William mientras las puertas se abrían y caminaban en dirección a la casa.

-Alguien está más irritable que de costumbre… o ¿nervioso? –Ronald trató de bromear.

-Ahórrese sus comentarios, Señor Knox –William le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

Eran las cinco en punto y los shinigamis estaban justo afuera de la puerta de la casa, misma que Sebastian abrió con su mejor sonrisa fingida.

-Buenas tardes y bienvenidos la residencia Serafer. Milady Susanna los espera en… -no terminó de decir, cuando escuchó otra voz detrás de él

-No es necesaria tanta formalidad, Sebastian… -la chica se asomó y saludó a los invitados- buenas tardes. Pasen, por favor.

Los tres individuos entraron y Susanna los guio hacia el estudio del segundo piso, donde tenía todos los papeles y documentos listos. Mientras recorrían el lugar, Ronald observaba los cuadros colgados en las paredes, muy impresionado por el buen gusto de la decoración. No todos los días entraban a una casa así. Incluso William parecía estar disfrutando del lugar, a su manera.

-Adelante, tomen asiento –Susanna les indicó desde la puerta del estudio.

-Muchas gracias –dijo William y los tres shinigamis se sentaron en el sillón más grande del lugar, mientras ella se sentaba en uno adyacente, quedando casi junto al Supervisor.

Por su parte, Sebastian permaneció de pie, con sus mejores modales, pero mirando a los shinigamis con un poco de recelo. El plan no le había gustado para nada, pero no tenía otra opción, así que tuvo que continuar con el numerito.

-Por lo que tengo entendido, ustedes están dispuestos a compartir información con nosotros. Un intercambio, digámoslo así, para enfrentar mejor la situación que… -Susanna hizo una pausa- inevitablemente sucederá.

-Así es, Susanna. Como te comenté ayer… –William miró a Sebastian por un instante, poniendo a prueba su paciencia- …tenemos información de locaciones e incluso recuerdos que les podrían ser de utilidad. Ustedes ya saben lo del enlace y el ángel caído, pero me temo que eso no es todo. Todo ello tiene muchas implicaciones que podrían afectarnos a todos.

-Cuando estuvimos en Suecia pudimos ver el alcance de esos sujetos-Susanna recordó el diario y todo lo que pasó en la cueva- hasta ahora tenemos en claro que Ivan Reznik, Kraig Schneider, Ricardo Soler, Aidan Crawford y otro sujeto de apellido Janssens-Guillot están involucrados en el enlace. Como ya saben, yo misma me encargue de matar a Reznik y a Schneider, pero… -de repente fue interrumpida por Abby, quien tocó la puerta. Sebastian se acercó para abrirla y ayudarla con lo que traía en las manos- ¿quieren una taza de té? También tenemos pastelillos y galletas –sonrió amigablemente, cambiando el tono de la plática y haciendo el ambiente menos tenso.

-¡Excelente! –exclamó Ronald con una gran sonrisa, mientras William miraba a Susanna con una singular expresión.

-No te preocupes, todo fue preparado por Abby…- ella le susurró al oído, entendiendo el por qué la miraba así.

-Oh… bien, un poco de té no le hará daño a nadie -él se relajó mientras tomaba la taza que Abby le ofreció.

-El nombre del té es Garden Harvest, hecho con las más finas hierbas frescas, especias, flores y tés blancos.

-Oh, Sebas-chan, eres todo un conocedor –esperaron a que Abby saliera del estudio para continuar hablando.

-El nombre completo es Demian Janssens-Guillot –dijo William después de tomar un sorbo de té- descendiente de dos de los que comenzaron con todo esto del enlace. Arjen Janssens se casó con Elsa Guillot y tuvieron un hijo: Demian.

-Bien, eso explica algunas cosas… -dijo Sebastian- esa unión nos ahorró un asesinato más- sonrió con malevolencia.

-Y al mismo tiempo hizo otro aún más difícil –el tono de Grell era serio mientras enfocaba su mirada en el demonio- supongo que están al tanto de los poderes hereditarios ¿no es así? –hizo una pausa- al juntarse las dos familias, también lo hicieron sus poderes, haciendo a ese heredero más… letal, en este caso.

-Ok, dejemos todo en claro… -el tono serio de Susanna ocasionó que todos la miraran con atención mientras se levantaba de su asiento, dejando su taza de té sobre la mesita frente a ella.

Con lentitud, empezó a caminar por el estudio, sus manos haciendo ademanes mientras explicaba todo lo que sabía sobre el enlace y su familia. Los shinigamis estaban muy atentos a la información que les estaba dando y Ronald tomaba notas mientras comía de las galletas sobre la mesa. La mirada de William seguía cada movimiento de Susanna, fascinado por la fluidez con la que gesticulaba y la facilidad con la que explicaba todo; era obvio que había investigado mucho del tema y sabía de lo que hablaba. Era una vista placentera para él.

La explicación de la chica dejó en claro que originalmente eran siete los individuos que trajeron al ángel caído como parte del ritual para hacer el enlace. Siete familias, que ahora son seis; cinco, sin contar a los Serafer. Cada uno posee un don que le otorgó aquel ser, mismos que debían usar para traerlo de vuelta, esta vez de manera definitiva, ya que sólo él puede completar el ritual. Hasta ahora se habían topado con un telépata, alguien capaz de invocar demonios y objetos de otras dimensiones y en Suecia a un sujeto capaz de proyectar su figura en otros lugares.

En cuanto a la familia Serafer, de acuerdo al diario de su abuelo, tenían el don de la clarividencia y de ver a creaturas de otros planos diferentes al físico. Por eso Susanna podía ver y sentir a los shinigamis con facilidad. También tenían aquellas frases en latín, una conexión con las runas oscuras y los dos diarios con los rituales necesarios para traer al ángel caído, y mientras los tuvieran en sus manos, podrían impedir el regreso del ángel. Sin embargo, hasta el momento nada indicaba que estuviesen buscando esos documentos.

Por otro lado, el enlace era un ritual muy antiguo; de tiempos inmemoriales, envuelto en conocimientos prohibidos e ideado por una secta de hechiceros y nefilims, quienes pensaron que era una solución ante el conflicto que tuvieron con Dios, pero misteriosamente ellos abandonaron su ejecución y escondieron los registros del ritual, salvaguardándolos por miles de años. Y así permanecieron, escondidos hasta que uno de los antepasados de Susanna, junto con sus socios los encontraron y se obsesionaron con llevarlo a cabo, afirmando así que los seres humanos han prescindido de Dios, quien ahora es tan solo un espectador y no hará nada por evitarlo, ya sea sólo por orgullo propio o porque ni el mismo desobedecería sus reglas.

De ser así, aquellos quienes realizaron el ritual habrán derrotado por fin al "todopoderoso", probando que los humanos son superiores a las demás creaturas y ayudando a los ángeles caídos a vengarse de Él.

Todos se quedaron pensativos después de la explicación de la chica. La información era difícil de asimilar, y desde luego que era preocupante. El hecho de que todas las creaturas, físicas, espirituales o habitantes de otros planos estuviesen juntas, sólo podría significar destrucción y caos para todos; un inminente conflicto por la supremacía y el fin de los tiempos.

Parecía que el escenario era un poco más claro para los shinigamis, pero ninguno de los tres pudo ocultar su rostro de preocupación y el primero en romper el silencio fue Ronald.

-Si eso sujetos lograron traer al ángel ¿por qué no hicieron el enlace en aquel momento? Y… -su expresión era más seria que de costumbre, incluso su tono de voz había cambiado- si es un reto en contra de Dios –miró a Sebastian de manera acusadora y severa- ¿por qué estás de nuestro lado? ¿Que no se supone que los demonios son creaturas malévolas que lo antagonizan? Creo que saldrías ganando si este enlace se llevara a cabo.

Hubo silencio en el estudio y el ambiente se llenó de tensión. Susanna ya había pensado en ello, y por supuesto que una situación así habría sido razón suficiente para que Sebastian mandara a volar el contrato y ayudara a formar el enlace. Sin embargo no lo había hecho, pero sus razones no estaban claras. Ella lo miró con detenimiento por un instante y luego volteó a ver a los shinigamis, quienes parecían estar a punto de saltar y acribillarlo con sus death scythes.

Eso era un verdadero polvorín. Un movimiento en falso podría desatar la ira de cualquiera de los presentes, y Susanna se encontraba en notable desventaja. Sintió su corazón acelerándose dentro de su pecho conforme el silencio se prolongaba, pero antes de que las dudas comenzaran invadirla, un suspiro de Sebastian la distrajo y éste por fin comenzó a hablar.

-Ustedes los shinigamis presumen de saber todo acerca de los demonios, cuando sólo saben apenas un poco más que los demás seres –una sonrisa de soberbia apareció en su rostro y se relajó mientras William apretaba la mandíbula en señal de enojo- es verdad, somos creaturas egoístas, inclinadas al mal por naturaleza; nos alimentamos de almas humanas y disfrutamos de las cosas… digamos, moralmente incorrectas. Esa es nuestra naturaleza y nos gusta hacer lo que hacemos. El enlace limitaría nuestro campo de acción.

Sebastian guardó silencio por unos momentos y la tensión disminuyó. Todos parecían un poco más relajados, a excepción de William, quien analizaba cada palabra dicha por el demonio, juzgando y discerniendo sobre si era verdad o no.

-Incluso nosotros podemos ver lo que está en riesgo si este enlace sucede. Preferimos tener el control de las cosas, y esto nos dejaría en una situación desconocida. Por otro lado, nuestra rivalidad con dios va más allá del bien y el mal, que son, a fin de cuentas, dos puntos de vista diferentes. El paradigma de que él es sólo bondad está sobrevalorado. ¿Alguna vez se han puesto a pensar que es posible que no lo sea? El concepto de bondad de un demonio, dista mucho de lo que los humanos piensan… de lo que ustedes piensan –Sebastian miró a los tres shinigamis y hubo otro silencio- el que se lleve a cabo el enlace va en contra de mis intereses y de los demás demonios, así que haré lo necesario para impedirlo –rio con un poco de ironía mientras cruzaba los brazos- a pesar de ser un agente de caos, no estoy dispuesto a tolerar que alguien más sea el que logró darle una bofetada a dios. Prefiero hacerlo yo mismo y por otras razones –sus ojos de demonio se clavaron en los de William; tal vez sólo el sería capaz de comprender a lo que se refería.

Al menos estaba claro: las intenciones de Sebastian eran impedir el enlace a como diera lugar. Más allá de las motivaciones, lo que importaba era que estuviera de su lado. Todos permanecieron pensativos una vez más, sin saber con exactitud qué decir y de repente la voz de William interrumpió sus reflexiones.

-Creo que estás diciendo la verdad –tanto Ronald como Grell lo voltearon a ver con incredulidad. Sí, ellos también creían en las palabras del demonio, pero el hecho de que el mismo Supervisor de los shinigamis lo aceptara en voz alta era un hecho sin precedentes- si hubieses estado a favor del enlace –continuó diciendo- lo habrías hecho ya… Hasta donde tengo entendido, tienes acceso a los rituales completos y con tus poderes de demonio sería fácil lograrlo ¿no es así? Los dones otorgados por el ángel caído sería innecesarios para una creatura como tú –explicó el shinigami, quien parecía más tranquilo, pero su gesto permaneció inexpresivo, demasiado prudente.

-Veo que has hecho bien tus investigaciones, William -unas especie de sonrisa se asomó por la comisura de los labios de Sebastian- eso es verdad. Si hubiera querido hacer el enlace, yo mismo lo habría podido hacer –le dijo a Susanna, mientras ponía su mano derecha sobre su pecho con actitud solemne- le reitero que nuestro contrato es lo más importante para mí en estos momentos y sucede que va de acuerdo a mis intereses personales –lanzó la mirada más seductora que pudo, dejando a la chica sin palabras.

-En cuanto al enlace que no hicieron en aquel momento esos sujetos –interrumpió William y miró a Ronald, quien fue el que hizo la pregunta- estoy seguro de que algo les faltó…

-Un humano normal, que de repente adquiere ese tipo de poder, es incapaz de usarlo de la noche a la mañana. En especial si no nació con él- dijo Grell con la mirada ausente, como si recordara algo.

-¿Cómo…? –Ronald estuvo a punto de preguntar, sorprendido ante el comentario del pelirrojo.

-Los cinematic records de esos sujetos, esas tres o cuatro generaciones; todos ellos han sido modificados antes de morir –Grell mostraba su lado serio.

-¿Qué dices? –la chica estaba muy sorprendida, al igual que el mayordomo, sólo que él no lo demostró tanto- ¿eso es posible?

-Sospechamos que el ángel caído tuvo algo que ver en ello –William se recargó en el respaldo del sillón- lo mismo sucede con tu familia, Susanna. Los cinematic records que hemos archivado están modificados. Por eso no tenemos forma de saber qué es lo que les hace falta para completar el ritual y dudo mucho que sea sólo ese diario que tienen ustedes –de repente volteó a ver al pelirrojo- ¿cómo obtuviste esa información, Grell?

-Hace muchos años… incluso décadas… recolecté el alma de una persona que no tiene nada que ver con esto, pero era un aficionado a lo oculto, un estudioso de las habilidades psíquicas y pudo desarrollar la telequinesis, pero no logró perfeccionarla en sus años de vida. En cambio, su hijo lo hizo al heredar el don. Eso es lo que les impidió hacer el enlace en ese entonces.

-¿Y crees que ahora puedan hacerlo? –Ronald parecía confundido.

-Si ya son capaces de invocar demonios tipo D, la lanza de Odín y proyectarse a distancia, no sé qué otras mejoras podría hacer –el shinigami de cabello oscuro ajustó sus lentes y suspiró- eso, entre otras cosas más, me lleva a pensar que está punto de suceder. En todo el tiempo que he hecho este trabajo, jamás había visto algo así. Cinematic records que omiten información como arte de magia y tantas almas desaparecidas. El 6 de junio desaparecieron 200 almas que debían ser recolectadas.

-6 de junio… ¿no fue el día en que maté a Schneider? –la chica preguntó- el día en que aparecieron esos demonios.

-¿No querrás decir que…? –Sebastian parecía incrédulo mientras miraba al Supervisor, quien sólo asintió con la cabeza- ese tipo de invocaciones no se hacen desde hace miles de años. Casi no recuerdo la última vez que…

-¿De qué rayos hablan? –Susanna se desesperó, aunque más bien fue la angustia la que la llevó a gritar.

-Las 200 almas fueron sacrificios humanos. Murieron para que Kraig Schneider pudiese traer a esos dos demonios…

La postura de William era rígida mientras explicaba la situación. Se trataba de un asunto muy serio y el hecho de compartir información exclusiva del despacho de shinigamis no hacía las cosas más fáciles. Siempre había guardado con recelo los asuntos relacionados con su trabajo y tener que revelar datos confidenciales a un demonio no lo tenía de muy buen humor, sin embargo sabía que era necesario. Tanto Sebastian como Susanna tenían la información que a ellos les hacía falta, además de los medios para detener al ángel.

Después de una pausa comenzó a explicar que las almas desaparecidas no eran sólo en Londres. De acuerdo a sus investigaciones, lo mismo había sucedido en las oficinas de otros países; específicamente en China, Rusia, México, Marruecos, El Congo, Nigeria, Afganistán, Argelia, y Sudán. Los cuales, como ya habían averiguado Susanna y Sebastian, eran un excelente mercado para el tráfico de armas y no sólo eso. Los negocios de Schneider, Soler, Crawford y Janssens-Guillot no se limitaban a lo asuntos bélicos; la trata de personas era una de sus principales actividades, y por desgracia esas personas eran utilizadas como sacrificios.

Otra cosa que tenían en común, es que en el último año todos esos países habían sufrido desastres naturales que devastaban ciudades pequeñas. Eso no podía ser coincidencia, debido al ambiente de caos y desorden, bien aprovechado por ellos para secuestrar personas y promover conflictos armados.

-Vaya, esos tipos tienen todo planeado –dijo Ronald cabizbajo

-Los altos mandos nos han asignado para resolver esta situación, a como dé lugar -la expresión de William se tornó sombría

-Por eso se ven obligados a cooperar con nosotros… con un demonio –Sebastian estaba disfrutando como nunca de la situación. Le causaba una enorme satisfacción el saber que los shinigamis se hubiesen visto orillados a acudir a Susanna; a él, en pocas palabras.

-Así es. Sabemos que ustedes tienen la información de cómo harán el enlace y sospecho que de alguna forma, puedes impedirlo –miró a Susanna, quien seguía sentada en el sillón, muy callada y asimilando todo.

-¡Es verdad! –Ronald se movió hasta el borde del sillón, como si estuviera punto de ponerse de pie- aquel día en la cueva encontraste el diario con las invocaciones, pero había algo más… que no pude escuchar por completo. Tal vez eso sea la clave.

-Lo es –dijo la chica de manera fría, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia su escritorio, donde guardaba el diario de su abuelo. Lo tomó y titubeó un poco antes de abrirlo en la página que había marcado con un separador, y comenzó a leer.

" _20 de abril de 1987_

 _Durante este viaje he logrado reunir más información sobre el enlace. Los pocos conocimientos que me heredó mi padre no fueron suficientes para comprender el alcance del ritual. Ahora sé que sólo un poder casi divino será capaz de completarlo. Para eso necesitan al ángel caído. Una vez que él esté presente, sólo una mujer podrá completar el ritual, o detenerlo. Ella debe ser descendiente de uno de nosotros. Es menester que tenga nuestra sangre, ya que es un vínculo primordial y además ésta debe reunir ciertas características; no cualquier sangre es adecuada y todo se complica más porque como consecuencia de haber recibido esos dones nos es difícil engendrar hijas. Los dones sólo fortalecen si son heredados a un varón. Hasta ahora el único que ha conseguido tener una hija fue Guillot. Gracias al cielo que ella no fue lo suficiente fuerte para soportar el ritual._

 _Hay días en los que ruego a dios para que mi hijo Uriel no engendre hijas; otros días deseo que sí lo haga, porque si esa heredera llega a ser parte de otra de las familias, sólo bastaría con cazar al último de los Serafer para que el ritual sea posible. Es un ritual muy complicado y que implica muchísimas circunstancias y poderes que no escribiré para evitar difundir ese conocimiento, pero para mi descendiente; aquel que está leyendo este diario, debe saber que esa mujer puede morir en el proceso. El derramamiento de sangre femenina y la fuerza creadora son lo que completarán todo."_

Un silencio sepulcral inundó el estudio. Ninguno supo qué decir y tampoco se atrevieron a ver a la chica, a excepción de Sebastian, quien ya había escuchado el contenido del diario cuando estuvieron en Suecia y observaba la expresión en el rostro de Susanna. Por su parte, Grell y Ronald se miraron con cierto temor en los ojos mientras William parecía estar intranquilo, con cientos de ideas y pensamientos revoloteando por su mente.

-Bueno, al menos sabemos que si mi sangre es la adecuada, no querrán matarme… -intentó bromear para relajar las cosas.

-Vamos, querida. No digas eso –Grell se puso de pie y camino hacia ella- yo creo que tenemos un ventaja frente a ellos. Mientras estés de nuestro lado, tenemos la última pieza y de alguna forma, el control ¿no es así? –miró a los demás y le sonrió a Susanna- además no tienen forma de comprobar si tu sangre es adecuada. Eso también nos beneficia.

-Es verdad y como siempre, yo me encargaré de la seguridad de la señorita –aseguró Sebastian con solemnidad- pero será mejor apresurarnos a dar con Ricardo Soler. Parece que es el siguiente en la lista y es quien se nos apareció en Suecia.

-Así es, Sebas-chan. Tu siempre tan asertivo –el pelirrojo corrió a abrazar al mayordomo, quien de manera muy casual lo esquivó al hacerse a un lado y ocasionando que Gell chocara con uno de los libreros.

-¡Sempai! –el muchacho rubio atino a decir cuando vi que tres tomos de una enciclopedia le cayeron en la cabeza al shinigami.

-Grell Sutcliff… creí haberte dicho que te comportaras –William sonó irritado y después de una pausa continuó diciendo- ahora que tenemos en claro la situación, nosotros les ofrecemos ayuda para dar con esos sujetos. Podemos compartir información relacionada con ellos y, por supuesto, no interferiremos en su… "eliminación", siempre y cuando podamos recolectar sus almas –miró a Susanna de manera persuasiva, haciendo obvio que se refería a Sebastian con ese último comentario- además podríamos ofrecerte protección.

-Conmigo su lado, basta y sobra para cuidar de ella –de inmediato argumentó el mayordomo, mirando a William con actitud amenazadora, misma que fue contestada con una mirada igual.

-Me parece bien –ella se apresuró a romper con la tensión y le sonrió a los shinigamis- podríamos usar más ayuda… pero ¿qué esperan ustedes a cambio?

-Únicamente que nos mantengan informados y que… detengas el enlace a como dé lugar.

Ahora que estaban de acuerdo en cooperar, cualquier plan o acción que cualquiera de las dos partes hiciera, tendría que ser antes discutida por los demás; en otras palabras, todos debían estar al tanto de sus actividades.

Continuaron discutiendo y analizando la situación por una hora más, y después los shinigamis se marcharon. Tanto Susanna como Sebastian los acompañaron a la puerta de entrada, donde Ronald se distrajo con el Rolls Royce Phantom que Thomas estaba lavando y aprovechando el momento de distracción de los dos shinigamis y Sebastian, William tomó a Susanna por el brazo y le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera.

Ambos caminaron unos cuantos metros de donde los demás estaban. La actitud del shinigami era solemne y sigilosa al mismo tiempo.

-Susanna, quiero que tengas esto –volteó a ver si alguno de los demás los veían, después tomó un pequeño objeto de su saco y después tomó la mano de la chica y lo puso sobre su palma.

-¿Es un silbato? –ella parecía estar confundida; ¿por qué razón William le daría algo así? Y además con tanto sigilo y ceremonia.

-La dimensión de los shinigamis no está directamente comunicada con la de los humanos y sólo hay unos pocos métodos para estar en contacto –comenzó a explicar mientras ella veía el delgado silbato plateado que se sentía muy frío al contacto con su piel- si necesitas hablar conmigo o con cualquiera de nosotros, sólo úsalo y un mensajero llegará.

-¿Mensajero? –los métodos de los shinigamis nunca dejaban de sorprenderla, pero en ese momento estaba más interesada en la dulce mirada que William le mostraba.

-Así es. Debes escribir una nota y dársela. Él se encargará del resto –no sonrió, pero su expresión facial seguía relajada.

-¿Y puede ser en cualquier momento? –sonrió para sí, como si se estuviera imaginando algo.

-Puedes usarlo a la hora que sea –hizo una pausa y se acercó un poco más a ella para susurrar, aunque todavía se mantenía a una distancia prudente- en especial si ese animal rastrero hace de las suyas –por un momento, Susanna pudo jurar que William sonreía mientras decía eso último.

-Entendido –rio un poco y antes de poder decir algo más, la voz de Ronald llamando a su jefe se escuchó.

-Por ahora debemos marcharnos. Muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad –él asintió con la cabeza, caminó hacia donde estaban los demás shinigamis y se dirigieron a la puerta principal, donde seguramente desaparecieron después de un zumbido que se escuchó en la distancia.

Mientras tanto, y sin que ella lo notara, Sebastian apareció detrás de Susanna. Al notarlo, dio un pequeño respingo; no esperaba encontrárselo tan cerca.

-¿Todo bien, señorita?

-No me asustes así. Creí que seguías con Thomas… -se quejó- y sí, todo en orden ¿por qué?

-Creí que tal vez el Sr. Spears la importunaba de alguna manera y es mi deber protegerla de cualquier…

-Tonterías... –entró a la casa con dirección al estudio y después de un momento le dijo- ¿sabes algo? creo que es hora de concretar la compra del edificio para las oficinas -y se encerró en el estudio, dejando a Sebastian en la sala, sin más remedio que asentir.

 _ **Notas de la autora.**_

 _ **¡Hola a todos!**_

 _ **Y antes que nada, disculpen por no subir la actualización antes. FFnet anduvo un poco caído y me salía error cada que entraba en la cuenta, así que aproveché para tomar unas breves vacaciones jejeje. Además, como estoy segura de que ya notaron, este capítulo fue un poco denso, así que me tomó un poco más de tiempo preparar la actualización; tenía que asegurarme de que hubiera congruencia con toda la información y datos… es como una bolita de nueve que va haciéndose más grande. Espero que les haya gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia, y que el 2016 sea un año repleto de cosas positivas para ustedes.**_

 _ **Koisshi Saotome Ackerman: Bienvenida al fic xD de verdad no puedo creer que hayas leído todo en dos días… ¡cuánta paciencia! *le manda galletas con chocolate* morí de risa con mi "obligación por dejarlos en suspenso"… pero es verdad, si no ¿cómo los voy a dejar picados?. La próxima actualización será la próxima semana, espero los niños no se pongan muy locos y el marido esté de buena onda XD. Saludines.**_

 _ **Aluqua: ¡Hola! No te preocupes, de verdad me dio mucho gusto ver tu comentario y que a estas alturas de la historia, aún hay gente interesada jejeje. ¡Wow! ¿de verdad estudias runas? Sí, de hecho las runas que puse son las runas oscuras y son diferentes a las normales (¿?) por lo que estuve investigando, éstas son de origen nórdico y por eso las escogí, ya que iban de acuerdo a la historia y sobre todo con la mitología de Odín. Lo sé… Sebastian es Sebastian… y aunque personalmente, y después de escribir este fic, me he enamorado perdidamente de Will, Sebas no tiene comparación… es como el meme ese del señor de los anillos "uno no simplemente puede ignorar a un tipo así"**_

 _ **Andrea Vieras: muchas gracias, me alegro de que te esté gustando la historia. Vamos por la mitad de la trama y te prometo que habrá cosas más emocionantes, misteriosas, románticas y hasta de terror. Para todos los gustos hehehe.**_

 _ **¡Saludos y nos leemos la próxima semana!**_


	20. Una caminata

Capítulo 20. Una caminata.

Un día después, muy temprano por la mañana Susanna se encargó de los trámites para el nuevo edificio. Era sólo cuestión de papeleo y entregar un par de cheques para comenzar con las transacciones. A eso del mediodía, terminó con todo eso y se dispuso a hacer una videoconferencia con su padre para contarle, en la medida de lo posible, las últimas novedades. Se sentía muy bien hablar con él, ya que le podía contar sus angustias, miedos y ansiedades y él siempre tenía una palabra de aliento para ella, aunque se sentía culpable al no poderle decirle todo.

Justo después de desconectar la videollamada, volteó la mirada su escritorio, donde habían unos cuantos papeles con fotografías, direcciones y la frase en latín que había encontrado en las cartas de su abuelo. Tan sólo de ver todo aquello la cabeza comenzó a dolerle y se recargo en la silla, suspirando y mirando hacia la ventana. Fue entonces que se le vino una idea a la mente.

No estaba segura de que fuese lo más adecuado, pero al menos podría cumplir uno de sus caprichos y de paso tener otro punto de vista respecto a las cosas…

Con mucho sigilo, se dirigió a la puerta del estudio para asomarse y ver si había alguien cerca. En concreto, no quería que Sebastian se acercara, pero para su fortuna, él estaba limpiando unos antiguos candelabros de plata, tarea que de seguro lo tendría entretenido por al menos una hora, así que cerró la puerta con seguro y abrió la ventana. Después sacó del bolsillo de sus jeans el silbato que William le dio y se dispuso a usarlo.

No pasó más de un minuto antes de que una paloma gris entrara al estudio y se posara sobre la mesa, con los ojos fijos en la chica.

-Un mensajero ¿eh?... debí imaginarlo. Muy bien, veamos –se sentó en la silla y escribió una pequeña nota. Después la ató a la patita de la paloma y ésta voló hasta perderse en el cielo.

Unos quince minutos más tarde, alguien tocó la puesta del estudio y ella se levantó para abrir.

-Señorita, hay dos shinigamis en la puerta… -la actitud del mayordomo le decía que esperaba una explicación al respecto.

-¿Tan rápido?... creí que iba a tomar más tiempo y… -Sebastian estaba desconcertado- eh… yo los llamé.

-Oh… -fue lo único que pudo decir mientras caminaba detrás de ella, dirigiéndose a la estancia principal, junto a la puerta, donde Grell y William esperaban.

-Susana –comenzó a decir el shinigami de cabello oscuro-vinimos en cuanto recibí tu mensaje ¿sucede algo? –estaba serio, pero a la vez un poco preocupado; podía tratarse de un asunto urgente, pero de repente, un ruido estrepitoso de metal cayendo en el piso los distrajo a todos.

-¡ay!... –se quejó Grell, quien había estado jugando con un platón ornamental que había en una de las mesitas de la estancia, mismo que yacía en el piso.

-Favor de no tocar –el mayordomo levantó el platón y se aseguró de que no le hubiese pasado nada. Por su parte, William le lanzó una mirada severa.

-No es nada urgente, es sólo que tenemos una lista de lugares donde podrían estar aquellos hombres y… -ella volteó a mirar al demonio- Sebastian ¿podrías ir con Grell a investigar esa lista que hicimos ayer? Necesitamos saber todo sobre ellos para hacer una ruta de acceso.

-¿Señorita? –el mayordomo parecía confundido.

-Ustedes podrán pasar desapercibidos al acercarse. No queremos perder el elemento sorpresa y yo sólo les estorbaría si voy con ustedes. Además quiero revisar algo del diario de mi abuelo y creo que William podría resolverme algunas dudas sobre lo que en verdad pasó… -el rostro de Sebastian se volvió serio y arqueó una ceja, mostrando su desacuerdo y ella se apresuró a decir- es una orden

-…entendido…

-A menos claro que William quiera ir personalmente a revisar esa lista –ella lo miró, tratando de persuadirlo con la mirada para que accediera a sus planes. Lo mismo hizo Grell, quien tenía una gran sonrisa y asentía con la cabeza.

-No veo ningún inconveniente en ello… -se ajustó sus gafas- el Sr. Sutcliff tiene cierto talento para tareas de campo. Además, yo fui el que revisó los cinematic records de tu familia –sin duda le agradaba la idea estar a solas con Susanna.

-Parece que seremos tú y yo, Sebas-chan… ¡como si fuera una cita!

El pelirrojo se acercó al mayordomo con una actitud coqueta, misma que fue respondida con un suspiro de resignación mientras caminaban hacia el garaje para dirigirse a Londres y justo antes de perderla de vista, Sebastian miró a la chica con esperanza de que cambiara de opinión, pero ella no lo vio, ya que charlaba con el shinigami de cabello oscuro, caminando hacia el jardín.

-¿De qué querías hablar? –él preguntó con curiosidad y actitud profesional.

-Es algo que encontré en las cartas de mi abuelo y supuse que tu sabrías más al respecto… ¿quieres té helado? –la manera casual en la que lo preguntó desconcertó un poco a William, así que de los labios de la chica salió una pequeña risita y aclaró- pensé que podríamos hablar en el jardín. Hay un bonito clima y hace calor. El té helado es refrescante y…

-Suena bien –la expresión en su rostro se suavizó y lo guio hacia el jardín.

-¿Me permites un momento?

William asintió y vio como ella caminó de vuelta a la casa para decirle a Abby que preparara las bebidas e ir por los papeles al estudio. No tardó mucho en regresar, y mientras tanto el shinigami se relajó en la silla del jardín, apreciando la bonita vista. Estaban en pleno verano y había flores en los arbustos, haciendo el escenario todavía más bonito. El estanque que estaba a unos cuantos metros de la mesa transmitía sensaciones de paz con el sonido del agua corriendo y el puentecillo que cruzaba en medio, parecía sacado de una leyenda druida.

De pronto, la voz del a chica lo sacó de su estado de contemplación y cuando volteó a verla, se acercaba con lo que parecía ser un libro y un folder en la mano. Abby iba detrás de ella con una jarra y dos vasos.

-Hay algo que quiero preguntarte… - ella comenzó a decir, una vez que el té estuvo servido y Abby los había dejado solos.

-Para eso ahuyentaste al demonio, supongo –su rostro lucía inexpresivo.

-En parte… -le mostró una sonrisa coqueta y tomo una hoja de papel del folder que había sobre la mesa- quisiera tu opinión sobre esto.

-Veamos… -tomó la hoja y la observó por un instante. Después le dio la vuelta y comenzó a leer en voz alta _\- Congregati septem, adducebunt illum. Dum Deus sit mortus, tantum gladius et diabolus praebalebunt adversus eum_ –su acento inglés desapareció de repente cuando dijo aquellas palabras y se volvió algo más pausado y reflexivo. No parecía costarle trabajo pronunciar las palabras o comprenderlas; sonaba más como a una jaculatoria enunciada por algún académico de Oxford y algo en su rostro se tornó más solemne y sereno.

-No sabía que hablabas latín. Por eso te di la traducción del otro lado de la hoja.

-Hace algunos siglos el latín era parte fundamental de la educación, así que… -puso la hoja sobre la mesa.

-Oh, entiendo –ella comenzó a imaginar en qué siglo le había tocado vivir a William y qué clase de persona era antes de ser un shinigami, pero antes de que pudiera hacer más preguntas, él continuó hablando.

-Creo que los siete son las siete familias que trajeron al ángel caído por primera vez.

-Pienso lo mismo, pero lo demás es muy confuso…

-Hace alusión a esa frase en latín… -hizo una pausa para ver la reacción de la chica; sabía que si la pronuncia ella se pondría mal y eso era la último que quería- tal vez se refiera a que mientras siga con ese objetivo, con esos medios y ritos, sólo una espada y alguien más podrá con ellos. Sé que lo que nos dijiste ayer hablaba de ti, de alguna forma, pero no creo que esto esté relacionado contigo. Es un lenguaje metafórico y me parece que las palabas gladius y diabolus son fundamentales.

-Si tan sólo entendiéramos su significado…

-Gladius... espada… en la antigua Roma los gladiadores peleaban con feroces bestias. Alguien deberá pelear con él, eso está claro, pero diabolus no tiene mucha relación. Quizás sea la eterna batalla entre el bien y el mal. En lo personal, creo que si ellos piensan que Dios está muerto, el diablo debería estarlo también. Son opuestos, como el ying y el yang; el uno va con el otro –explicó mientras limpiaba sus gafas con un pañuelo.

-Tal vez nos falta encontrar algo más…

Susanna pasó la mano por su cabello a manera de frustración. Sentía que no avanzaban nada y que a pesar de eliminar a esos sujetos, si no comprendían el trasfondo de la situación, lo mismo podría ocurrir o el ciclo se podría repetir. Por su parte, William noto la preocupación en su rostro y después de ponerse sus gafas intentó tranquilizarla.

-Estoy seguro de que encontraremos algo más. Tu abuelo solía dejar mensajes en código y era aficionado a los acertijos. Es de esperarse que sea lo mismo con esto.

-Tal vez. Es sólo que nunca estoy segura de tener todas las piezas y temo haber pasado algo por alto –tomó el diario de su abuelo y comenzó a ojearlo. De pronto encontró dos fotos de su abuela y las miró por un instante- ella sabía que algo pasaba. Sabía que Sebastian no era quien aparentaba ser, pero nunca supo qué era lo que perseguía a la familia.

-Así es –hizo una pausa y volteó a ver al estanque, ordenando sus ideas- no puedo mostrarte ningún cinematic record, pero Eleanor Serafer fue testigo de varias cosas que nos pueden ayudar. Por ella sabemos que la familia Janssens-Guillot es la que lidera a la organización. También era la única que sabía dónde estaba su hijo Uriel, pero se lo ocultó a tu abuelo por seguridad. Después de que fueron a Suecia, Richard comenzó a ser muy paranoico y esto fue la razón –señaló el diario del abuelo, mismo que tenía los encantamientos- gracias a ella, también supimos para qué usaban las almas. Antes de morir lo supo todo porque Schneider se lo dijo. Al final entendió por qué sucedieron las cosas.

-Debió ser difícil…

-Ese… adefesio mal hecho... no te dijo bajo qué circunstancias murió tu abuelo ¿no es así? –ella negó con la cabeza y William bebió su té helado antes de comenzar a narrarle lo ocurrido.

Durante los últimos años de Richard Serafer, la paranoia lo invadió y su esposa se preocupó mucho por él, en especial cuando llegó un individuo de negro que casi nunca se separaba de su lado: Sebastian. Parece que durante su viaje a Suecia aprendió cómo realizar el contrato con él y su principal tarea era cuidar de ellos, pero por desgracia, Eleanor Serafer comenzó a investigar por su cuenta y murió a manos de Janssens-Guillot, el mismo día en el que su esposo sufrió un atentado organizado por esos mismos hombres. Como era de esperarse, el demonio antepuso la seguridad de Richard y su esposa falleció ese mismo día.

Fue un evento trágico, que sólo causó acumular más amargura en Richard. Para entonces, Thomas también sospechaba lo que en verdad era Sebastian, pero no hizo nada al respecto; la confianza que tenía en su patrón era casi ciega. Poco tiempo después, siguiendo los consejos del demonio, Fer y Abby fueron contratados y entrenados para proteger a los descendientes de la familia Serafer. Por esas fechas, Sebastian sólo mostraba su presencia con el abuelo de Susanna, y cuando lo hacía, llevaba una máscara para no ser reconocido en caso de que alguien más lo viera; era obvio que tramaba algo y el día que murió Richard Serafer, todo fue disfrazado como parte de otro atentado, pero su alma fue consumida por Sebastian Michaelis.

-Parece que la situación le resultó muy conveniente a Sebastian –ella se quedó pensativa después de escuchar la explicación de William.

-Demasiado diría yo. Incluso me atrevería a decir que…

-Desde entones planeaba hacer un contrato conmigo –su tono era frío y miró hacia el piso. Sus ojos reflejaban decepción.

-Por eso no confío en los demonios… -hubo una pausa y de repente William se acercó un poco más a ella, incluso puso su brazo en el respaldo de su silla, de manera protectora- desconozco sus intenciones, pero sé que nos ayudará a evitar el enlace. Sobre lo demás, no me atrevería a abogar por él.

-Si lo dices tú, entonces debe ser verdad… lo de evitar el enlace –suspiró- de todas formas, tendré que enfrentarlo y obligarlo a decirme la verdad en algún momento. De cualquier forma, mi alma estaba condenada desde un principio – tomó el folder y unas hojas dobladas cayeron sobre la mesa. William las tomó y comenzó a leerlas- es una carta que mi abuelo envió a mi abuela hace muchos años… antes de que se casaran. Es una carta de amor –ella sonrió de manera nostálgica y William lo notó, así que decidió distraerla un poco.

-¿Por qué no caminamos un poco por el jardín? –se paró de la silla, animándola a que lo siguiera.

Y entonces el shinigami se quitó el saco y each lo puso sobre su silla; hacía demasiado calor como para traer el saco puesto. Ambos comenzaron a caminar por el jardín. A pesar de la temperatura, el clima era agradable y casi no había nubes en el cielo. El reflejo en el estanque era de un bellísimo azul claro y el aire movía el agua de modo que era casi hipnótico verlo.

Caminaron por un sendero que conducía a un prado lleno de flores mientras conversaban de temas más animados, para variar. En eso, el tema de la carta de su abuelo volvió a surgir.

-Parece que sabes más de mis abuelos que nadie. ¿Él le enviaba muchas cartas?

-Muchísimas –él miró al cielo, recordando el contenido del cinematic record- a tu abuelo le gustaban los acertijos y las cartas no eran excepción. Por cada una que enviaba, había un significado oculto y al juntar todas las cartas, se formaba un mensaje nuevo.

-Era un hombre muy detallista –sonrió al conocer una nueva faceta de su abuelo.

-Y las cosas eran muy diferentes en los años sesenta… -el comenzó a explicar y un ligero brillo apareció en sus ojos- ¡y qué decir del siglo anterior! Cortejar a una mujer era todo un proceso en el que debía cuidarse cada detalle.

-¿En verdad?... tu viviste en esa época ¿cómo era entonces?

-Viví en esa época como shinigami, pero según los cinematic records de aquel tiempo y algunas observaciones, había muchísimas tradiciones. Por ejemplo, yo no podría estar caminando junto a ti sin usar mi saco, sin importar el calor que hiciera. Las parejas caminaban por los jardines y parques, aunque necesitaban a un chaperón, pero la actividad principal, además de tomar el té, eran las caminatas.

-¿Cómo esto? –ella tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y lo miraba con ojos coquetos.

-Sí, como esto… -su voz era suave y se deleitó con la expresión en los ojos de la chica- pero para ello, había incluso que entregar una invitación escrita y una confirmación; una especie de tarjeta en la que el pretendiente solicitaba dar un paseo con la señorita, especificando la hora y el lugar. Por supuesto, si ella estaba interesada, regresaba la invitación con la confirmación.

-Demasiado aparatoso… ¿qué otra cosa hacían?

-Pues te sorprenderías al ver cuántas cosas siguen vigentes –de repente se detuvo en un arbusto y le dio la espalda- por ejemplo el regalar flores, sólo que se ponía especial atención al significado de ésta. Cada una quería decir cosas diferentes, pero sin duda regalar flores era parte del cortejar a una señorita- de repente volteó a ver a Susanna, y en su mano sostenía una pequeña flor azul, misma que le ofreció para que la tomara- como esto… –repitió las palabras que ella dijo y le sonrió.

-Will… -ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras tomaba la flor y la acercaba a su nariz para olerla- ¿y ésta qué significa?

-Originalmente, parte del encanto era que la señorita en cuestión debía investigar el significado de la flor que se le daba.

-Entonces tengo tarea… -ambos sonrieron y continuaron caminado y hablando hasta que Sebastian y Grell llegaron con toda la información del lugar donde estaban Crawford y Soler.

En cuanto lo hicieron, lo primero que Susanna notó fue el gesto de sufrimiento de su mayordomo, quien caminaba junto a Grell mientras éste abrazaba efusivamente su brazo. No hacía falta mucha imaginación para adivinar cómo había sido el resto de la tarde.

-¡Hemos llegado! Will, querido ¿me extrañaste?

-En verdad no tienes llenadera… -murmuró Sebastian mientras se acercaba a la mesa del jardín.

-¿Qué averiguaron? –la chica preguntó con curiosidad.

-Será mejor que tomen asiento… -el mayordomo indicó y se dispuso a rellenar la jarra con té helado y traer más vasos. Mientras tanto, Grell comenzó a explicar con lujo de detalle los diferentes lugares que visitaron para dar con esos sujetos.

Habían visitado al menos siete locaciones diferentes; casi todas eran señuelos y en algunas incluso había trampas, pero había una oficina que les sirvió para encontrar una fábrica abandonada en las orillas del Támesis, cerca de St. Andrew's Road, donde llevaban a las personas secuestradas para realizar los sacrificios.

-Encontramos una nota en la oficina diciendo que el 23 de julio sería el siguiente. El cargamento llegaría a las cuatro de la tarde y a las cinco comenzarían con todo. Tanto Crawford como Soler estará presentes –Grell explicó.

-¡Excelente! Podríamos infiltrarnos mientras ustedes reúnen los cinematic records…

-Me temo que no será tan fácil, señorita. También visitamos esa fábrica y, aunque por el momento se encuentra abandonada, hay muchísimos elementos de seguridad resguardándola. La única forma de acceder a ella es por el río y de igual manera, requeriríamos de un permiso especial de navegación para entrar, mismo que en cuanto sea solicitado, alertará el Sr. Crawford y nuestro plan fallaría rotundamente –Sebastian estaba serio. Infiltrarse en aquella fábrica sería en verdad complicado.

-Además, ustedes están siendo vigilados –añadió Grell.

-¿Qué dices? –Susanna se sorprendió y su rostro parecía preocupado- ¿Sebastian? –lo miró esperando una explicación.

-Me temo que es cierto, señorita. Desde ayer por la noche me percaté de que había un auto estacionado afuera de la residencia. Me deshice de ellos, pero hoy que salí con Grell, otro auto estaba allí.

-Por suerte, no nos vieron salir, pero ahí siguen.

-No creo que la mejor opción sea matar a todos aquellos que los vigilan –William le dijo a Sebastian, como si lo estuviese regañando- si se deshacen de unos, pronto vendrán otros a reemplazarlos y así sucesivamente.

-Quizás se vayan si terminamos con Soler y Crawford –Susana pensó en voz alta, sin saber con exactitud qué hacer y de repente se le vino una idea a lamente- ¿23 de julio, dijiste? –Grell asintió- si mal no recuerdo…hay un evento ese día… una fiesta organizada por el hijo de uno de los empresarios más ricos del Reino Unido…. Lo leí en una revista de sociales –explicó ante la mirada confundida de todos- y convenientemente, la fiesta es en su yate privado, como un party boat.

-Pero si acudimos a esa fiesta, ellos lo sabrán. Nos están vigilando –respondió el mayordomo y se quedó pensativo, pero después de unos segundos volvió a hablar- ¿por qué no organizamos su fiesta de cumpleaños ese día?... estamos casi justo a tiempo– sonrió malévolamente y comenzaron a trazar el plan…

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _ **Hola a todos. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, que es mucho más ligero que el anterior, que tenía demasiadas explicaciones y fue mucho más denso. Y para aquellos y aquellas que quieran que William y Susanna se queden juntos, supongo que les habrá gustado mucho. Pero quien quiera que ella se quede con Sebastian, no se preocupen. Nuestro guapo demonio tiene muchos trucos bajo la manga y obviamente no se puede quedar atrás. Sólo esperen un poco.**_

 _ **Por cierto, si no recuerdan lo que significa la frase en latín, aquí está el recordatorio: Los siete reunidos lo traerán. Mientras dios esté muerto, sólo la espada y el diablo podrán contra él.**_

 _ **Koisshi Saotome Ackerman: ¿Cómo va la semana de trabajo mortal? Espero que bien. Aquí en tierras poblanas estamos muriéndonos de frío, y que mejor clima para escribir mientras bebo un café con piquete y termino este fic… sí, ya estoy como a tres capítulos de terminarlo… muajajaj! Claro, que este capítulo, digamos que está casi a tres cuartos del final; tal vez un poco antes. Y viene algo muuuuy bueno con Sebastian. Por supuesto, este capítulo con Will me encantó, pero es difícil ser objetiva al escribir, por desgracia. xD**_

 _ **¡Saludos y buen fin de semana!**_


	21. El contrato de su abuelo

El contrato de su abuelo.

22 de julio por la noche. Susanna estaba relajada en la terraza de su cuarto, para variar tomando una malteada de chocolate preparada especialmente por Sebastian, que se reusaba a revelarle el ingrediente secreto, aunque ella estaba segura de que debía ser algún tipo extraño de cacao y cereza… a veces la mimaba demasiado. Estaba recostada en uno de los sillones cuando escuchó unos pasos acercándose.

-¿Desea algo, señorita? mañana será un día agitado y debe descansar bien –el mayordomo le habló con un tono suave mientras se paraba junto al sillón. En los últimos días Susanna se había portado un poco distante con él; no podía evitar sospechar de las intenciones y planes del demonio, y la cosa empeoraba porque recordaba lo bien que la habían pasado en Suecia, todas las posibilidades que pasaron por su mente y… la sensación de ser parte de un esquema más grande hecho por el mismo Sebastian no la tenían nada contenta. Y sin embargo, le costaba mucho trabajo resistirse a sus encantos.

-Todavía es temprano y no tengo sueño. Todo está listo ¿verdad?

-Todo en orden, tal como lo planeamos –ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento- está más pensativa que de costumbre ¿hay algo que la moleste? –estaba dispuesto a descubrir el por qué de su distanciamiento.

-Sebastian… ¿cómo era el contrato que hiciste con mi abuelo? ¿qué fue lo que pidió a cambio de su alma? –él no dijo nada por unos instantes. No esperaba una pregunta así ni mucho menos se imaginaba las razones tras el cuestionamiento- es sólo que todo sucedió tan… perfecto, como si hubiese estado calculado para que yo me hiciera cargo de todo este desastre y sobre todo, para que tú te apoderaras de su alma … y eventualmente de la mía.

Ante el comentario, Sebastian caminó hacia la orilla del a terraza, tocando el barandal con su mano derecha, aún sin hablar o voltear a ver a Susanna, quien estaba a la expectativa de su respuesta.

-Es normal que piense algo así. Después de todo, soy yo el que sale ganando con la situación de su familia ¿no es así? –por fin comprendía lo que pasaba.

Seguía sin voltear a verla y de repente se sentó en el barandal de manera casual, con un movimiento rápido y ágil, sin que le costara trabajo alguno mantener el equilibro y después cruzó las piernas, ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa cínica y malévola. En ese momento, Susanna supo que no era su mayordomo, sino el demonio con quien estaba hablando

-Todo ha encajado tan bien, que pareciera como si lo hubiese planeado desde el principio… sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que tal idea se le viniera a la mente, sin embargo… -sus ojos brillaron, pero no lucían amenazadores- … no puedo evitar pensar que William tuvo algo que ver en ello. Él aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para ponerle en contra mía y hacerle ver las intenciones de un demonio –hizo una pausa y miró al cielo por un instante. Las estrellas eran preciosas, contrastaban con la oscura noche, tal y como le gustaba al demonio: luz intentando vencer a la eterna oscuridad. Volvió a sonreírle a Susana mientras suspiraba.

-Dime las condiciones del contrato –ella sabía que él tenía razón y aunque lo había pensado con anterioridad, la plática con William le dejó muchas dudas.

-Permítame contarle una historia –la sonrisa permanecía en su rostro y sus ojos brillantes y demoniacos parecían arder mientras las memorias regresaban a él- es un relato sobre un hombre sentenciado por su destino; mucho más que ningún otro ser, pero eso no era lo que lo hacía especial… su carácter y decisiones a lo largo de su vida fueron lo que lo definieron. A él y a su alma –hizo una breve pausa, recordando los exquisitos matices de la última que saboreó. Cerró sus ojos por unos segundos y continuó- el contrato que hice con Richard Serafer consistió en que yo debía mantenerlos seguro a él y a su esposa, así como preparar el terreno para detener al ángel caído. A su muerte, yo debía buscar a su descendiente; a ese hijo o hija de Uriel, quien debía estar muy bien escondido en alguna parte del mundo.

Susanna se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras. Aun teniendo la posibilidad, su abuelo no pidió terminar con todo ello. ¿Por qué?... la incertidumbre debió reflejarse en su rostro, ya que de inmediato, Sebastian se rio en voz baja y miró hacia el suelo por unos instantes. Un mechón de cabello cubriendo parte de su rostro, hacía que el demonio se viera peligrosamente guapo.

-Richard era un hombre de muchos secretos, y desde luego eso no hizo mi trabajo más fácil. Por supuesto, no le guardo rencor alguno por ello, yo tan sólo quería su alma y era posible que el contrato me llevara hacia otra igual de interesante, ya que sabía que tramaba algo para su descendiente, es decir, usted… -continuó la explicación de manera casual, mirando hacia el jardín, pero algo en su actitud le decía a Susanna que estaba muy al pendiente de ella- ¿sabía lo que iba a pasar? No. ¿Era una posibilidad? Sí, pero incluso para mí ha resultado ser… inesperada. Una bellísima sorpresa, si usted lo pregunta –la miró de reojo y continuó explicando- creo que él sabía que no podía terminar con el ángel, así que puso sus esperanzas en sus descendientes, deseando que fuese una mujer por todo lo que usted ya sabe.

-Y esa descendiente resulté ser yo… -ella dijo casi por inercia.

-Así es y antes de contactarla pasé mucho tiempo observándola, estudiando su comportamiento, su vida cotidiana; tratando de comprender el por qué de sus acciones. Siempre tuvo ese algo que la distinguía de los demás y no sólo por el don de su familia y cómo lidiaba con él, sino el cómo vivía de acuerdo a sus convicciones… algo tan tentador para corromper…

-Pero ya no soy la misma persona. Desde que… te conocí todo comenzó a cambiar.

-Así es y ahora lo que me tiene impresionado es la evolución de su carácter y…. –ahogó la última frase porque notó que Susanna adoptaba una actitud defensiva- como usted sabe, soy un demonio. Y lo más sensato que puede hacer es no confiar en mí, pero… - saltó del barandal y se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado; un gesto que ella no esperaba y la tomó desprevenida. Su cercanía la ponía intranquila, pero ni por un instante pensó en moverse de allí- …pero no soy cualquier demonio y eso usted lo sabe. Lucha por no confiar en mí, cuando en el fondo sabe que ya lo hace, de no ser así, no me habría confiado los diarios de su abuelo.

-Estás atado por el contrato –ella intentó justificarse.

-Sólo hace falta un poco más para que esa pequeña parte de usted termine de confiar en mí; ese miedo a lo que pueda ocurrir- hizo una pausa y sus ojos se fijaron en los de ella; no eran ojos de demonio, sino los de su forma humana, rojos y… ¿sinceros? No eran intimidantes y Susanna fue incapaz de dejar de verlos. Había algo cautivador que la atrapaba dentro de su mirada. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, Sebastian se quitó el guante de la mano donde estaba la marca del contrato- es este momento soy por completo devoto a usted, pero mi devoción podría ser permanente y todavía más trascendental; podría ser algo más que eso. Algo que me una a usted de manera más duradera, si usted así lo desea –hubo una pausa- ese día en Suecia… podría repetirse; las veces que usted quiera…

Poco a poco, los ojos del demonio se fueron coloreando de rosado, felinos e hipnotizantes, mientras con su mano desnuda acariciaba con delicadeza el cuello de Susanna, justo donde estaba su marca. Las yemas de sus dedos enviaban impulsos eléctricos a todo el cuerpo de la chica; cálido y vibrante. Ella sintió cómo sus mejillas sonrojarse, aún sin poder despegar sus ojos de los de él, aquellos ojos que la miraban como nunca antes y le decían miles de cosas igual de intensas que las palabras que acababa de decir. Sebastian se mantuvo por completo inmóvil, excepto por sus dedos que seguían acariciándola.

Él sabía bien que nada sucedería esa noche, así que algunos instantes después, se levantó del sillón y se alejó de ella, retomando su habitual comportamiento de mayordomo, solemne y con una amable sonrisa.

-Creo que es hora de ir a dormir. Mañana será un día importante ¿desea que le prepare un té para que le ayude a conciliar el sueño?

-No, está bien –la chica respondió cuando logró salirse del trance en el que se encontraba, inducido no sólo por el efecto que el demonio tenía en ella sino por un extraño sentimiento que la inundaba y lo placentero que éste era. Despacio se levantó y entró al cuarto, caminando hacia el baño para lavarse los dientes y acostarse.

Antes de que el mayordomo saliera del cuarto, Susanna miró el libro donde había dejado la flor que William le dio, esperando que se secara y usarla como separador de libros, y de repente le preguntó a Sebastian.

\- ¿Cómo se llaman esas flores que tenemos en el jardín? Esas azules cerca del estanque –su voz parecía sonar fría.

-Esas flores azules… se llaman "No me olvides" –ella se quedó sin palabras, sin poder emitir un sonido, como si estuviese congelada- ¿sucede algo? –preguntó el mayordomo con curiosidad.

-No es nada… hasta mañana –se dio la vuelta, ocultando su rostro de desconcierto y sonrojo. Esta vez sí que estaba en una enorme disyuntiva…

Al día siguiente, Susanna se despertó sin ayuda de su mayordomo. No había dormido nada bien a causa de los incesantes pensamientos que atacaban su mente; la imagen de Sebastian en el balcón y sus palabras resonando en sus oídos. Después los ojos de William y los recuerdos de sus charlas. Vaya que le gustaba complicarse la vida, pensó. Lo menos adecuado para su situación actual de vida, era precisamente lo que ocurría.

Se metió a la regadera y cuando salió del vestidor, se encontró con Sebastian, quien la esperaba con el itinerario del día y una mesita con su desayuno.

-Buen día señorita ¿durmió bien?

-Sí, gracias… -mintió

-Me alegro de escuchar eso. Me tomé la libertad de traerle el desayuno, ya que los preparativos para la fiesta están comenzando en la planta baja, y me temo que habrá mucho ruido y gente caminando que podrían importunarla.

-Buena idea –sonrió levemente- ¿tienes el vestido?

-Sí, lo he dejado sobre la cama, junto con la máscara, al igual que el otro atuendo. La fiesta comienza a las dos de la tarde, por lo que a la una comenzaremos con los preparativos.

-Excelente. Eso me da un par de horas para repasar todo…

Y así fue. A la una en punto, Susanna comenzó con los preparativos de la fiesta. La maquillista llegó puntual y para la una y media, Susanna estaba lista para ponerse su atuendo. Esta vez sería un elegante vestido color vino con tirantes sobre sus brazos y la espalda descubierta. En el cuello llevaba un ancho collar de color negro y un antifaz del mismo color del vestido y detalles en color negro, que combinaban a la perfección con su ropa. En cuanto estuvo lista, bajó las escaleras para encontrarse a un grupo de meseros, listos para comenzar con el evento y a su mayordomo vistiendo un elegante traje negro a la medida con detalles blancos en la solapa y chaleco. Su corbata era del mismo color y la camisa blanca. Su máscara era más bien un antifaz de color negro con diminutas piedras brillantes en el lado derecho y por supuesto, no podían faltar los guantes blancos. Se veía en verdad apuesto y al mismo tiempo un poco intrépido y coqueto por su habitual corte de cabello que tanto le gustaba a Susana. Eso sin mencionar que el traje hecho a la medida dejaba ver el magnífico físico que tenía.

-Luce muy hermosa, señorita –él dijo en cuanto la vio de frente.

-Gracias –sonrió con amabilidad, complacida también al ver lo guapo que él se veía y lo bien que olía su loción- todo está listo, quisiera suponer.

-Así es, Milady. Los meseros están listos, el escenario está puesto, al igual que la pantalla y en cuanto comiencen llegar los invitados podremos comenzar.

Minutos después llegaron las primeras personas, a quienes el mayordomo recibió con la mejor hospitalidad. Los invitados eran, en su mayoría, asociados de AstraZeneca, inversionistas y personas clave para que el plan funcionara. El primero de ellos, era el encargado de supervisar los asuntos aduanales del Reino Unido y la Unión Europea, quien era muy importante, ya que mantenía una relación estrecha con Aidan Crawford.

Del mismo modo, había un par de jóvenes, hijos de empresarios que muy convenientemente eran amigos de los hijos de Demian Janssens-Guillot y Ricardo Soler, y quienes a su vez habían sido invitados a la fiesta sólo para "constatar" que Susanna estuviese allí.

Por supuesto, al ser una mascarada, todos debían llevar un antifaz o una máscara, pero Susanna se encargó de retirarse la máscara en repetidas ocasiones, de modo que la gente la viera, sobre todo sus invitados especiales. De repente, uno de los principales accionistas de la empresa se acercó a la chica.

-Susanna. Por fin te encuentro.

-Señor Giggs, es un placer que haya venido a la fiesta –la chica contestó con una gran sonrisa.

-Al contrario, fue una gran idea mezclar el aniversario de la compañía con tu cumpleaños.

-Me alegro de que le haya gustado el concepto, y espere a ver el ballet en un par de minutos. Por cierto, quisiera que usted dijera un par de palabras antes de que comience el evento ¿está de acuerdo?

-¡Por supuesto! –dijo el hombre con gran alegría.

-Excelente. Venga conmigo, por favor.

Momentos después, los meseros fueron indicando a los invitados que salieran al jardín trasero, donde había una lona, un escenario dispuesto para el ballet y muchas sillas para los asistentes. En cuanto éstos estuvieron sentados, Susanna se quitó la máscara para comenzar a hablar por el micrófono…

-Damas y caballeros. Antes que nada, quisiera agradecerles por venir el día de hoy. Estamos celebrando dos fechas muy importantes para mí. La primera, es el aniversario de AstraZeneca. Desde que llegué a éste país, siguiendo los pasos de mi abuelo, he luchado por que su legado crezca cada día más y me siento muy orgullosa de ser parte de ésta gran empresa. Hoy en su 83 aniversario, me complace anunciar que seguiremos esforzándonos por hacer de la industria farmacéutica una de las más exitosas y socialmente responsables a nivel mundial. Quiero agradecer a todos los presentes por todos sus esfuerzo y apoyo durante el tiempo que han trabajada con nosotros y por eso mismo también quiero compartir con ustedes la emoción de cumplir un año más de edad, y qué mejor forma de festejarlo que con ustedes, con una mascarada. Me he asegurado de que a lo largo de la tarde, y la noche haya entretenimiento, comida, bebida y diversión para todos. Muchas gracias por asistir, y ahora los dejo con las palabras de uno de nuestros inversionistas.

El público aplaudió y ella bajó del estrado, acercándose un poco a una de las jardineras del lugar. Después, discretamente, Sebastian se acercó a ella para informarle de un pequeño asunto que requería de su atención. En ese momento, entró a la casa y sin que nadie los viera, bajaron al sótano, no sin antes avisar a Abby y a Fer que era hora de comenzar con el plan:

Mientras Susanna y Sebastian iban al boat party, escabulléndose sin que nadie los viera, Abby y Fer ocuparían su lugar en la fiesta. La temática de mascarada era parte fundamental, ya que así sus caras estarían ocultas y nadie se daría cuenta de sus identidades. Por suerte, tenían complexión parecida y con ayuda de una peluca y los accesorios necesarios, nadie se podría dar cuenta de la diferencia. El objetivo era engañar al Secretario de aduanas y a los jóvenes asistentes a la fiesta.

Además de eso, como parte de la celebración, habría un par de videos y discursos por parte de los accionistas y líderes de AstraZeneca, lo cual tardaría al menos unos 45 minutos, y después de eso, se presentaría como evento especial, el ballet de la bella durmiente, así que tendrían un poco más de tres horas para ir a deshacerse de Aidan Crawford y Ricardo Soler y regresar sin que su ausencia fuera visiblemente notable, aunque tanto Abby como Fer estaban preparados para distraer a los invitados.

En la fiesta, aunque algunos ojos curiosos siguieron los pasos de Susanna y Sebastian, ninguno notó el cambio y cuando ambos volvieron a salir de la casa, nadie sospechó nada. Abby se sentó en una de las sillas del frente, tranquila y haciendo su mejor actuación, mientras Fer permanecía detrás de las sillas del público para supervisar todo. Por su parte, el Sr. Haggard se encargaba de que nadie se acercara a la entrara del sótano, que era la ruta de escape y entrada.

Unos escasos cinto minutos de escabullirse, Sebastian y Susanna salieron por una puerta escondida que había en el fondo del jardín, detrás de los arbustos y árboles que les servirían de barrera para que nadie los viera. Justo al salir, el mayordomo tomó a la chica en brazos y saltó la cerca electrificada, a lo que ella contestó con un leve grito de sorpresa.

-¡Podrías hacer las cosas de manera más sutil! –se quejó mientras lo abrazaba del cuello para sostenerse.

-Lo lamento mucho, señorita pero debemos apresurarnos –dijo mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia el lugar donde había ocultado el auto que rentaron especialmente para la ocasión- además creo que el recorrido será de su agrado –sonrió con malicia y coquetería mientras continuaba corriendo tan rápido como podía.

-Esto y las montañas rusas están en último lugar en mi lista de cosas divertidas –intentó que su voz sonara serena, a lo que él contestó negando con la cabeza.

-Oh, pero sus pupilas dilatadas y ritmo cardiaco me dicen lo contrario, además tengo en mente un par de ideas para esa lista de cosas… divertidas- su voz era seductora y suave en los oídos de la chica, quien de inmediato intentó darle una parada para que dejara de molestarla, a lo cual él contestó con una pequeña risita- eso hace las cosas más entretenidas.

-Sebastian… -su voz fue persuasiva, pero en realidad no le molestaba del todo. El mayordomo guardó silencio el reto del trayecto. Al llegar, al auto y en cuanto Susanna estuvo de nuevo sobre tierra firme, Sebastian abrió la cajuela para sacar la maleta con la muda de ropa- yo lo hago –ella se adelantó; quería poner un poco de distancia entre ellos. Sacó la mochila con ropa y se la colgó del hombro. Después tomó el porta trajes de Sebastian y lo agarró con ambas manos para que no se le cayera.

Todo iba conforme al plan…

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _ **Hola a todos. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo… me gustó mucho porque Sebastian comienza habla un poco del pasado y cómo cambiaron sus planes… ¡muajajaja! Espero les haya gustado y sigan interesados en la historia.**_

 _ **Koisshi Saotome Ackerman: ¡Morimos de frío! Al menos donde vivo, todos andamos con bufanda, guantes y yo me caliento los pies con la secadora de pelo… en fin, así es el invierno y estos frentes fríos. Saludos a los clientes tiesos…. (eso sonó muy feo…)**_

 _ **Andrea Vieras: Pues ya casi te pones al corriente. Espero te siga gustando la historia, porque se va a poner más interesante, romántica y misteriosa… sobre todo con tanta incógnita que se irá revelando.**_

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	22. Relámpagos mortales

Capítulo 22. Relámpagos mortales.

Instantes después, se escuchó un zumbido unos metros más adelante del auto y los shinigamis aparecieron. Susanna los saludó en cuanto cerró la cajuela, notando el cambio en el atuendo de Ronald y Grell.

\- Wow… te ves más serio que de costumbre –dijo refiriéndose al rubio.

-Es parte del disfraz –dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo y se ajustaba la corbata que, por primera vez llevaba puesta de manera correcta, el saco abrochado y zapatos negros.

-Y tú… ¡oh por Dios! –ella volteó a ver a Grell, quien llevaba un pantalón rojo, con una camisa blanca arremangada a tres cuartos, una palestina del mismo color del pantalón y una boina que hacía juego. Su cabello estaba amarrado en una cola de caballo– tu escogiste el atuendo ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto, querida- dijo el pelirrojo con orgullo- no todos los días puedo usar tendencias de moda en el trabajo…¿te gusta cómo me veo, Sebas-chan? –de inmediato corrió hacia donde estaba el demonio de pie.

-Y tú… te ves igual que siempre –dijo al ver a William, quien vestía su usual atuendo con una expresión seria.

-Lamento no llenar tus expectativas… -se acomodó las gafas.

-No, no me refería al… -no terminó la frase porque vio que la mirada del shinigami le sonreía con un chispa especial, aprovechando que Grell estaba muy entretenido con el demonio y Ronald admirando el auto último modelo- ¡ash! Muy gracioso… –rio y le dio un suave golpe en el brazo sin que ninguno de los demás presentes viera su interacción.

-Bien –dijo Sebastian, llamando la atención de todos con un aplauso- ya que estamos todos, repasemos le plan: la señorita Susanna se hará pasar por la hija de un importante empresario petrolero. Nosotros seremos sus guardaespaldas y Grell será el estilista. ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí, Spears? –lo miró con un ligero gesto de desprecio, que el shinigami respondió de igual manera.

-Los auriculares están en esta caja –la puso sobre el cofre del auto- al igual que tus gafas.

-Bien, entones sólo falta que la señorita se cambie y …. Yo también –se acercó a Susanna y tomó el porta trajes. ¿Necesita que le ayude? –preguntó con inocencia.

-Ni se te ocurra… es más... quiero a todos mirando para el otro lado, y yo… yo me iré detrás de esos arbustos…. –caminó unos cuantos metros y se escondió detrás de los matorrales, asegurándose de que todos estuviesen volteados hacia el otro lado.

La fila de shinigamis se veía muy solemne mientras miraban el paisaje, esperando a que la chica se cambiara de ropa y pocos segundos después Sebastian empezó a caminar, pero antes de que diera más de 3 pasos, unas pinzas de podar le impidieron el paso.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, rata inmunda? –William dijo con un tono severo.

-Debo cambiarme de traje… -explicó el mayordomo, tratando de hacerse el desentendido.

-Puedes hacerlo detrás de alguno de esos arbustos del otro lado, tampoco es que no interese ver cómo lo haces –su tono de voz era firme y de inmediato Grell hizo un sonido de desaprobación.

-Habla por ti… -el demonio contestó y después caminó hacia otros arbustos más alejados.

-Estúpido demonio –murmuró para sí mismo y Ronald comenzó a reí en voz baja después de ver la escena. Poco después, Sebastian regresó y se paró junto a los shinigamis, también volteando hacia el otro lado de donde Susanna se estaba cambiando, esperando pacientemente a que ella regresara.

Cuando Susanna regresó, llevaba puestos unos shorts muy cortos con un estampado de pequeñas flores de colores, una blusa sin mangas color marfil a la moda y unos tacones que combinaban. No era su estilo de ropa habitual, pero necesitaba aparentar.

-No me siento muy cómoda… -dijo mientras se desataba el cabello para que cayera sobre sus hombros.

-Te ves bien –dijo Ronald muy animado- creo que encajarás a la perfección si sigues tu papel.

-Si tú lo dices… -los shinigamis se acercaron al auto para ponerse los auriculares y después todos se pusieron las gafas de sol, especialmente hechas por Lawrence Anderson – bien, desde ahora soy Karen, ustedes son mis guardaespaldas, lo boletos están en mi bolso y mm…. Creo que todo está en orden.

-En marcha

Sebastian arrancó el auto y se dirigieron a St. Andrew's road , donde muchos autos lujosos comenzaban a estacionarse y algunos jóvenes vestidos con ropa de marca y lentes de sol se acercaban al muelle. Más que un embarcadero parecía la entrada a algún afamado club nocturno.

Susanna bajó del auto en cuanto Sebastian le abrió la puerta y el resto de sus "guardaespaldas" la rodeaban, acompañados de su estilista. Con paso firme y un tanto vanidoso, caminó hacia la entrada, donde había un guardia que se encargaba de verificar los pases de entrada y a los asistentes. Era un tipo corpulento que medía casi dos metros y tenía el cabello largo, como si fuera guitarrista de alguna banda de metal. Vestía de negro y tenía tatuajes en los brazos.

-Boleto… -dijo el guardia de la puerta.

-Toma… -Susanna se lo dio y continuó caminando con actitud displicente, hasta que el miso guardia le llamó.

-Tiene que registrarse y sus acompañantes no pueden entrar.

-¡Ay, o sea, no te pases! ¿no sabes quién soy yo?... soy Karen Van Der Veen, y sin mi escolta no voy a ningún lado –su actitud fue engreída y altanera.

-Disculpe señorita… sólo le pediré que se registren…. –ella escribió el nombre de todos en el libro de registros que estaba junto al muelle, mientras el guardia veía con recelo a cada uno de sus acompañantes, en especial de Grell- él no es parte de su escolta…

-¡Ay, obvio no! … es mi estilista. No lo iba a dejar en casa para un evento así, dah…

-La fiesta es en un barco ¿tienes idea de cuánta humedad habrá?... –Grell se acercó al guardia- además, debo cuidar que el maquillaje de la señorita Karen esté impecable. Debe estar presentable para las fotos.

-Mm… está bien… -gruñó el guardia y los dejó pasar. Evidentemente no era la primera "hija de papi" que llegaba al evento.

Una vez dentro del barco, Susanna se sentó en uno de los sillones que había alrededor del bar. Poco a poco el lugar comenzaba a estar más concurrido y no era la única que traía a su escolta personal, sólo que por lo general sólo llevaban a un guardaespaldas.

Cansada de esperar a que el barco levantara anclas y se moviera, Susanna volteó a ver a sus acompañantes. Grell estaba sentado junto a ella, mirando a su alrededor y limándose las uñas con pinta de estar aburrido. Mientras tanto, Ronald se veía un poco tenso, ya que tenía a William junto a él, observándolo de cerca para que no perdiera el profesionalismo. Además debían mantener la actitud de rigidez y severidad propia de las escoltas. Sebastian estaba muy serio, mirando a su alrededor como si algo estuviese a punto de ocurrir, pero en realidad sólo se sentí incómodo de estar trabajando con el shinigami de cabello oscuro. Ambos se lanzaban miradas amenazadoras de cuando en cuando. Harta de eso, Susanna decidió distraerlos un poco.

-Sebastian… -el de inmediato la volteó a ver- ¿podrías traerme algo de tomar?...

-Desde luego ¿qué desea?

-Hace calor, así que una margarita suena bastante bien.

-Señorita… -dijo de manera persuasiva y se inclinó para susurrarle la oído- le recuerdo que no estamos de visita social.

-Tienes razón. Estamos a punto de… encargarnos de esos dos asuntos endientes –hizo una pausa y sonrió pícaramente- que sea una margarita doble, entonces… es una orden –antes de que el mayordomo pudiera objetar y él sólo se limitó a mirarla con un poco de hartazgo mientras Ronald sonreía de manera triunfal.

Pasaron un par de minutos y Susanna se entretuvo con su margarita mientras hacía tiempo para que el barco zarpara y cuando lo hizo, la fiesta comenzó. Había música electrónica, bebidas, comida y un gran ambiente entre los asistentes. También había un animador que estaba encargado de hacer concursos.

-Creo que deberíamos hacer tiempo… -ella dijo de repente, al ver la tensión en el rostro de William, que no estaba para nada cómodo en ese lugar

-Tal vez sea una buena idea mezclarse un poco –respondió Sebastian con calma.

-Tienes razón, Ron ¿me acompañas? –el shinigami sonrió y ambos se fueron a perderse ente los asistentes la fiesta, tras las miradas inquisidoras de Sebastian y William. La verdad era que Susanna ya se había cansado de la tensión entre ellos y el silencio incómodo. Alejarse de ellos fue una buena idea.

Como era de esperarse, poco tiempo después Ronald terminó junto a la pista de baile platicando con algunas chicas que lo rodeaban y Susanna un poco alejada de la fiesta, intentando ver a lo lejos la fábrica en donde estarían esos sujetos.

En eso, un muchacho se acercó y comenzó a charlar con ella. Parecía un chico amigable, pero era un poco evidente que estaba pasado de copas. Minutos después, los shinigamis y el demonio se acercaron con la excusa de que, como buenos guardaespaldas que eran, debían cuidarla pero en cuanto ella lo notó, los miró con severidad, enviándoles un mensaje de que no debían entrometerse. Aún así, ellos permanecieron cerca y con cada minuto que pasaba, estuvieron más a la expectativa de cómo llegarían hasta la fábrica.

-Necesitamos crear una distracción –dijo Sebastian pensativo, mientras William continuaba con su gesto serio y se aproximaba a Susanna.

-Yo me encargo… - caminó hacia la chica, quien seguía hablando con ese muchacho que intentaba coquetear con ella. Discretamente se paró detrás de él y abrió un seguro de metal que parecía estar cerrando una puerta.

-Y entonces… ¿me das tu teléfono? Quizás después de la fiesta podamos ir a otro lado.

-¿Mi teléfono? Pues… -en eso el chico se recargó en lo que parecía ser una terraza del bote, pero resulto ser la puerta que William había abierto y cayó al agua en cuestión de segundos. En seguida una chica que estaba cerca gritó a todo pulmón "alguien se cayó por la borda" y comenzaron los gritos de pánico entre los asistentes. Susana miró sorprendida al shinigami, quien con mucha habilidad se las arregló para tomarla del brazo y alejarla del tumulto que comenzaba a formarse.

-Necesitábamos una distracción… -fue lo único que dijo, con un singular aire de inocencia que logró sacarle una sonrisa a la chica. Pronto todos estuvieron reunidos en la parte trasera del yate, ahora desierta porque todos estaban atentos al muchacho que se había caído. Los motores se habían apagado y era una excelente oportunidad para escabullirse sin que alguien se diera cuenta.

-Todo listo –dijo Sebastian mientras alistaba un bote salavidas y lo aventaba al río- nos vemos dentro de la fábrica.

-Bien… -dijo William y en un santiamén, lo shinigamis desaparecieron.

-¿lista?

-Sí… -ella respondió y el mayordomo la cargó y saltó hacia el bote. Después tomó los remos y tan rápido como pudo se acercó a la fábrica, donde los shinigamis y se habían encargado de distraer a los guardias y atraerlos hacia la entrada principal, dejando el muelle vacío para que ellos entraran.

Una vez en tierra firme, Susanna pudo notar que el pequeño maletín que traía Grell estaba en el piso, junto con un guardia inconsciente. Con cuidado, abrió el maletín y tomó la pistola que había dentro.

-Me puedo imaginar lo que sucedió aquí…. De prisa, debemos encontrar a esos infelices.

Cuando entraron a la fábrica, el lugar se veía lejos de estar abandonado. Había contenedores de trailer como los que había en los muelles donde estaba Kraig Schneider. Parecía que al menos dos de ellos tenían gente adentro, pero los demás estaban vacíos… o esas personas ya estaban muertas.

En el suelo había runas dibujadas, junto con frases en latín y arameo antiguo; todo escrito con precisión y en un color rojos muy sospechoso. Tal vez sería sangre mezclada con otra cosa. Había un pentagrama en el centro y alrededor varios espejos y frascos con el líquido morado que había utilizado Schneider para invocar a esos demonios. Despacio, Susanna se acercó y tomó uno de ellos, aún con las protestas de su mayordomo.

-Sería conveniente saber lo que es. Podría ayudarnos en algo.

-Está bien, pero deje que lo guarde yo –él tomó el frasco y lo metió en su bolso- por seguridad.

No parecía haber nadie por ahí, pero se escuchaba el gran alboroto que había afuera; guardias corriendo y disparos por todos lados. De repente una alarma comenzó a sonar y varios sujetos armados salieron desde una oficina en el segundo piso.

Antes de que los vieran, Sebastian se encargó de ocultarse junto con Susanna detrás de una caja justo detrás de las escaleras y en cuanto hubieron salido los guardias, le hizo una señal para que subieran en silencio y le susurró.

-Hay alguien más en esa oficina. Pueden ser ellos –continuó caminando y Susanna tomó su pistola con más fuerza.

En cuanto subieron, el demonio abrió la puerta de la oficina, sorprendiendo a Ricardo Soler y Aidan Crawford. De inmediato, se escuchó un tremendo rayo cayendo sobre el techo de la fábrica y el cielo comenzó a nublarse; el cambio de clima había sido repentino y extraño. Un escalofrío recorrió a espalda de la chica y de inmediato les apuntó con su arma, pero fue inútil porque lo que sucedió después la dejó demasiado sorprendida como para reaccionar: mientras el Sr. Crawford salía sosteniendo su maletín, la imagen del otro sujeto pareció multiplicarse, al punto de que había seis de ellos rodeando a Sebastian y Susanna.

-Recuerde, es sólo una proyección –el dijo mientras se posicionaba en frente de la chica para protegerla.

-Lo sé, pero…. ¿cuál es cuál? –ella continuó sosteniendo el arma y disparó un de las figuras, esperando dar con el correcto, o al menos descartar a una de ellas.

Enseguida el hombre comenzó a reír y sin que se dieran cuenta, tomó un frasco con un polvo azul brillantes, el cual no se asemejaba a nada que ella hubiese visto antes. Con un rápido movimiento lo lanzó al rostro del mayordomo. Parecía ser espeso, pero mientras volaba por el aire se podía ver que era tan solo polvo. Sebastian logró bloquearlo con el brazo, pero de repente exclamó por el dolor que le produjo el contacto con su piel. De inmediato, la expresión de Ricardo Soler cambió. Al principio parecía estar sorprendido y un poco asustado, pero después comenzó a reír.

-Al final del día, tú has hecho lo mismo que nosotros hacemos –le dijo a la chica- tienes un demonio a tu lado…

-¡Silencio! –volvió a disparar y el hombre junto con sus proyecciones salieron corriendo, cada uno por una salida diferente - carajo… ve tu por la ventana y yo…

-No será necesario –dijo el mayordomo mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio, tomando los papeles que habían dejado- el verdadero se fue por la puerta, al igual que el Sr. Crawford.

-¿Estás bien? –dijo al ver lo que parecía ser una quemadura en su rostro. Se acercó a él con preocupación.

-No se preocupe por mí. Es una herida superficial. Ese polvo era una muy rara variedad de metales combinados y que puede dañar las formas humanas de cualquier tipo de ente. En el caso de los demonios, causa quemaduras. Nada de qué preocuparse.

-Vamos tras él –dijo después de mirarlo con recelo, buscando algún indicio de que la herida hubiese sido seria.

Corrieron por la escalera y cuando regresaron a la fábrica abandonada, la puerta trasera estaba abierta y un motor se escuchó a lo lejos. Había comenzado a llover e incluso la visibilidad era poca en medio de tal tormenta que amenazaba con lanzar rayos sobre cualquiera que no estuviese guarecido. Justo al lado del muelle, Ricardo Soler corría mientras hablaba por su teléfono; debía estar llamando a alguno de sus socios, o a más guardias de seguridad. Se apresuraba para subir a un yate que lo esperaba para arrancar a la mayor velocidad posible.

Sobre la embarcación, Aidan Crawford parecía estar haciendo un tipo de conjuro, porque sus ojos se tornaron blancos. Pronunciaba decía palabras incomprensibles y tomó un frasco con un líquido morado, pero antes de terminar con el encantamiento, Grell lo golpeó, interrumpiendo lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero lo que no fue capaz de evitar fue la invocación de un demonio que salió del suelo donde el líquido morado escurría. El demonio era como lo que Schneider había invocado, pero eta vez no estaban en desventaja.

-Ustedes encárguense de ellos, nosotros nos ocuparemos del demonio –gritó el shinigami pelirrojo mientras atacaba al ser gris encapuchado con su sierra eléctrica.

-Es nuestra oportunidad… -dijo Sebastian al ver que el yate comenzaba a zarpar- brinque sobre mi espalda –le dijo a Susana, quien hizo lo que éste le indicó, abrazándose de el con los brazos y piernas. En cuanto estuvo seguro de que estaba bien sujeta, el demonio comenzó a correr hacia el yate y cuando llegaron a la orilla del muelle, dio un gran salto de varios metros que logró llevarlos hacia el yate.

Una vez en el pequeño barco, Susanna corrió a buscar cualquiera de los dos sujetos, pero primero se encontró con uno de los guardias, que era el que manejaba la embarcación. En cuanto los vio entrar por la cabina, éste sacó su pistola para atacarlos, pero Sebastian apareció detrás de él y le rompió el cuello en cuestión de segundos.

Como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, el guardia cayó al piso detrás de Susanna apareció Ronald Knox.

-Parece que el primero ha caído –y se acercó al cadáver para recolectar su cinematic record.

-¿Dónde están los demás? –ella preguntó con curiosidad.

-¿William y Grell?... ellos se hacen cargo del demonio que apareció en la fábrica y… también de recolectar lo cinematic records de esas personas en los contenedores -miró su reloj en cuanto terminó con el alma del guardia- debo irme…. Los veo en unos minutos –y salió corriendo de la cabina, dejando a Susanna un poco confundida.

-¿Señorita?- Sebastian trató de llamar la atención de la chica- debemos localizar a esas dos sujetos.

-Sí, vamos –abrió la puerta en la parte posterior de la cabina, entrando a los camarotes, donde esperaba encontrar a esos dos tipos.

No podían estar muy lejos, y de ser necesario, quemarían la nave para deshacerse de ellos. La tormenta comenzaba a empeorar y el yate se movía con las olas y el aire, haciendo difícil el caminar derecho.

En cada habitación que entraban, Sebastian revisaba todos los posibles escondites en donde esos sujetos podrían haberse metido, pero no encontraron nada, hasta que Ricardo Soler apareció detrás de ellos, sorprendiéndolos.

-No es él. Es una proyección –se apresuró a decir el mayordomo- si hubiera sido él, le habría disparado –la proyección volteó a verlo de manera retadora y después desapareció, sólo para reaparecer a unos metros más alejado.

-Nos está llevando a una trampa… pero es la única opción que tenemos –la chica corrió detrás de él mientras el demonio la seguía, asegurándose de que no hubiera algo que la dañara o atentara contra su vida.

Por fin salieron de los camarotes y estaban en la borda. Había una espantosa tormenta que nublaba la visibilidad. Aidan Crawford parecía estar haciendo otro tipo de encantamientos. Estaba rodeado por unas diez proyecciones de su socio. Con un poco de duda, Susana continuó avanzando hacia ellos, pero súbitamente Sebastian se lanzó sobre ella, salvándola de una pesada caja fuerte que el verdadero Ricardo Soler acababa de lanzar.

-Va a tener que hacer algo mejor que eso –dijo el mayordomo. Un gran hoyo se había hecho en el piso del barco. Las maderas se habían dañado y el piso parecía estar a punto de levantarse.

-¿Ah sí?... ¿y qué tal esto? –el hombre gritó desde el techo del yate, sujetándose de una de las cuerdas que sostenían las velas del barco.

En cuestión de milésimas de segundos, el cielo tronó en un estruendo que dejó los oídos de la chica zumbando por varios minutos. Y de repente, Sebastian la cargó para huir del rayo que caía junto a ellos. La descarga eléctrica había hecho otra perforación en el yate, una muy profunda que logró traspasarlo en su totalidad; sería cuestión de minutos antes de que se hundieran.

Sebastian llevó a Susanna adentro de una cabina, donde por el momento estaría seguros y con una voz autoritaria, la chica comenzó a hablar.

-Muy bien. Quiero que te acerques a Aidan Crawford. Sea lo que sea que esté haciendo, tiene que ver con esta horrible tormenta –se quitó el empapado cabello de la cara- yo me encargaré del sujeto del techo.

-Pero señorita, eso la haría un blanco fácil para…

-No. Ellos me necesitan para completar el ritual. Además, estoy segura de que al ver a un demonio acercándose a él, los rayos irán dirigidos a ti. Es una orden

-…Está bien… -dijo a regañadientes- pero si en algún momento su vida corre peligro…

-Sí, lo sé… tu intervendrás. No te preocupes, estoy lista para asumir cualquier consecuencia de mis actos –se acercó más a él y tomó su rostro- no quiero que comprometas tu integridad física ¿entendido? –dijo mientras sus dedos recorrían el contorno de la quemadura en su rostro con ternura y entonces él sonrió.

-Como usted ordene, señorita –él tomó su mano y después hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-A la cuenta de tres, tu irás hacia Crawford y yo con el otro…. Una…. Dos… ¡tres! –gritó mientras corría hacia el otro lado del yate, donde había una escalera hacia el techo del barco.

Durante el trayecto se agarró de un barandal, para no caer, mientras las imágenes de Ricardo Soler se amontonaban alrededor de ella, pero simplemente las ignoró; sabían que no era él. Durante ese momento de determinación, no supo qué era, pero algo dentro de ella le indicaba cuál era la proyección y cuál el real.

Con mucho trabajo logró subir al techo; entre lo mojado que estaban las escaleras, el yate moviéndose y el fuerte aire, fue todo un logro llegar a la cima. Una vez ahí, tomó su pistola con fuerza, esperando a que el verdadero individuo que buscaba apareciera. Pasaron unos momentos y lo único que había ahí eran las proyecciones que aquel hombre. Buscó por todo el techo y se asomó detrás de una estructura de metal que sobresalía, pero en cuanto se agachó, sintió un movimiento detrás de ella y después un fuerte golpe en la cabeza…

Mientras tanto, Sebastian caminaba con paso firme hacia Aidan Crawford. El rostro de terror que puso en cuanto lo vio acercarse hizo que el demonio se regocijara y sonriera mostrando sus afilados dientes. Una imagen que resultó ser más aterradora debido a la quemadura en su rostro. De pronto, sintió como una serie de rayos caían alrededor de él, en forma de amenaza, pero eso no le importó.

-¡Aléjate de mi! –gritó el hombre con cabello rubio, sin obtener respuesta- te lo advierto… -dijo mientras intentaba alejarse de Sebastian, sin atreverse a darle la espalda y apresurándose con la esperanza de perderlo, y de repente hizo un gesto muy singular, como si su mirada se perdiera por un instante y un rayo cayó sobre el demonio.

-Me temo… -dijo mientras alzaba su brazo, lanzando una llamarada que evitó que el rato lo tocara desde su mano- … que eso es imposible. Ha sido una orden de mi ama –sonrió de manera cínica mientras se retiraba el guante quemado, dejando ver el sello del contrato.

-No me hagas daño… ¡puedo darte almas!... tantas como quieras. Esos contenedores estaban llenos de personas. Podrías tener esas y más…

-No me interesan las almas de poca calidad. Además, por ahora sólo me interesa una… entre otras cosas que me impiden aceptar su oferta… -se acercó más a él, pero de repente un fuerte movimiento hizo que el barco crujiera de manera estrepitosa y comenzara a hundirse.

Por su parte, Susanna veía borroso, y le era difícil enfocar bien tras el duro golpe que Ricardo soler le había propinado, situación que éste aprovechó pasar una soga por sus brazos y colgarla desde una de los postes.

-¡Ah! –ella gritó de dolor, y después lo miró con odio.

-¿Creías que nos ibas a vencer, niña? –caminó sobre uno de los postes, sosteniéndose de las cuerdas para no caerse- las cosas no son así. ¿Acaso crees que no te mataré?... lo puedo hacer sin ningún remordimiento –se acercó a su oído gritando.

-¡Me necesitan para hacer el ritual!

-Corrección… necesitamos a una mujer. Si te mato ahora, sólo deberíamos esperar una generación más para que otra mujer nazca, y yo absorbería tu poder… junto con los demás que nos has robado –ella se sorprendió muchísimo y el rió- en efecto, no tienes idea de cómo funciona esto. Cada que matas a uno de nosotros, te quedas con su poder; con ese don que ha pasado de generación en generación. Por supuesto, no tenías forma de saber eso. No puedes usarlos, eres una mujer.

-¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

-Sólo los varones de nuestras familias pueden hacer uso de esos dones. Pero descuida, no soy ningún tipo de misógino. En realidad, el papel que una mujer juega es mucho más importante, ya que gracias a ella el ángel caído podrá completar el enlace. Si mueres ahora, no sólo será una victoria para los nuestros; yo personalmente tendré más poder que Demian y estaré a la cabeza de todo esto –el barco seguía hundiéndose y los camarotes se inundaban poco a poco.

-Espero que disfrutes de los fracasos porque… será imposible que me mates.

-¿Por qué? ¿por ese demonio que tienes como aliado? Lo dudo mucho. ¿Sabes algo? ellos se alimentan de almas y nosotros tenemos muchas para ofrecerle. Tu sólo puedes brindarle una… -caminó hacia el otro lado del tubo, asegurándose de que la cuerda que sujetaba a Susanna estuviera firme y le apuntó con la pistola, pero un estrepitoso movimiento de la embarcación impidió que le disparara.

Ricardo Soler cayó e intentó agarrarse de las cuerdas que tenían amarrada a Susanna y sostenían las velas, pero sólo logró enredarse con ellas. No pudo ayudarse de sus piernas tampoco porque el barco empezaba a voltearse y la superficie estaba demasiado resbalosa; había agua por todos lados.

A unos metros de distancia, se escuchó como alguien caía al agua y Susanna se preguntó si habría sido Sebastian o Crawford. Poco después alguien más también cayó, y la chica sólo pudo imaginarse qué es lo que estaría sucediendo, pero al ver que Soler estaba amarrado y con pocas esperanzas para soltarse, comenzó a moverse, intentando desamarrarse, pero sería imposible sin ayuda. Por suerte, la posición del barco a punto de hundirse la ayudó a piar firme por unos momentos.

Otro relámpago cayó en la estructura del barco, esta vez dañando los fusibles y cables que estaban resguardados en el techo del barco. Sin dudarlo ni un minuto, y al ver lo peligrosos que eran esos cables de alta tensión, Susanna usó la cuerda de la que estaba amarrada para colgarse y no tocar el agua, ahora llena de corriente eléctrica.

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _ **¡Otra escena de acción! Me gusta mucho escribir este tipo de textos, aunque a veces me emociono demasiado… espero que les haya gustado y…lamento mucho el cliffhanger… xD… no, la verdad no… ¡tengo que dejarlos picados! Si no, ¿cómo van a leer el próximo capítulo?, en especial porque la actualización tardará más de lo acostumbrado. Estoy preparándome y estudiando para presentar un examen de admisión para la maestría, así que actualizaré una vez al mes al menos)… pero sólo será por los próximos dos capítulos… o hasta abril, dependiendo del tiempo que tenga, pero no se preocupen. No abandonaré la historia. De hecho, ya estoy por terminarla, sólo que me he llevado el doble de tiempo por aquello de la división de tramas entre Sebastian y William.**_

 _ **En cuanto pueda, actualizaré y trataré de hacerlo al menos cada dos semanas. Por cierto, quiero pedirles su opinión. Por cada capítulo uso una o dos canciones para inspirarme. Me gusta ponerle banda sonora a lo que escribo y me preguntaba… ¿qué les parecería si hiciera una playlist del fanfic en youtube?**_

 _ **Koisshi Saotome Ackerman: Aquí comienza a quitarse el frío, aunque donde estoy trabajando parece un refrigerador. Incluso sospechamos que son los espíritus chocarreros. Estoy trabajando en un museo, al menos de aquí a julio, que comience la maestría (crucemos los dedos y vayamos de rodillas a la basílica!). Lo bueno es que con el frío uno se conserva más joven. Es algo así como congelar carne… Y… disculpa por la intriga. Sé que este capítulo te habrá dejado en las mismas. Sorry… aunque sí es bastante divertido imaginarse que los lectores se quedan picados. Se los compensaré, lo prometo. *cof cof* Habrá lemon… *cof cof* así que espero redimirme con eso.**_

 _ **¡Saludos! Y nos leemos próximamente.**_


	23. Un baile, un regalo y una disyuntiva

Capítulo 23. Un baile, un regalo y una disyuntiva.

Otro relámpago cayó en la estructura del barco, esta vez dañando los fusibles y cables que estaban resguardados en el techo del barco. Sin dudarlo ni un minuto, y al ver lo peligrosos que eran esos cables de alta tensión, Susanna usó la cuerda de la que estaba amarrada para colgarse y no tocar el agua, ahora llena de corriente eléctrica.

Por suerte para ella, Ricardo Soler no corrió con la misma fortuna, y al no poder moverse por las cuerdas en las que se había enredado, no pudo evitar ser arrastrado por un trozo de madera que se acercaba hacia los cables de alta tensión. En ese momento, cada superficie mojada del barco estaba electrificada, haciendo eso una trampa mortal.

Segundos después comenzaron a escucharse alaridos provenientes de donde Ricardo Soler había sido arrastrado. El hombre estaba siendo electrocutado y Susanna sólo pudo observar, sintiendo un poco de repulsión al darse cuenta de que en realidad se alegraba de quitarse otro peso de encima. Poco a poco los gritos desaparecieron y la figura quemada de aquel hombre fue lo único que quedaba.

Comenzó a salir humo del cuerpo de aquel hombre y su piel cambió de color como si estuviese quemándose por dentro. Sus brazos tenían ahora un tono amarillento casi café y su rostro parecía un enorme moretón con heridas apenas abiertas. La espantosa imagen del hombre quemado e hinchado se quedaría en la mente de Susanna por el resto de su vida. Ella casi pudo ver cómo ese último aliento lo abandonaba, en medio de una mueca de dolor y lucha por salvarse.

Una especie de gas dorado salió de su cuerpo y se dirigió hacia Susanna, quien lo absorbió automáticamente. Segundos después, Sebastian apareció sobre el poste donde la cuerda que la sostenía estaba amarrado.

-Señorita… lamento que haya tenido que presenciar eso… -dijo mientras la sostenía de los brazos y desamarraba la cuerda, teniendo cuidado que no tocara el agua electrificada.

-Sebastian… -atinó a decir- creo que… no será de las peores imágenes que veré –trató de contener las lágrimas- ¿Dónde está Crawford?

-Está en otro bote con Grell – la voz de Ronald se escuchó, mientras el chico aterrizaba junto al cadáver- huy… este sí que se tostó… -dijo con una chispa de humor demasiado negro.

-Vamos, entre más alejados de aquí estemos, será mejor –entonces el mayordomo tomó a la chica en brazos y saltó hacia el bote salvavidas en el que se acercaba Grell.

-¿Están bien? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Sí… por ahora sí ¿qué sucedió en la fábrica? –Susanna dijo con un poco de frialdad; aún con la imagen de aquel hombre electrocutado.

-En cuanto aparecimos ahí, los guardias comenzaron a dispararnos. Por supuesto, las balas no pueden hacernos daño, así que nos encargamos de dejar inconscientes a unos cuantos y dirigirnos a la entrada principal para que ustedes pudiesen entrar sin ser descubiertos. Después, de la nada apareció un demonio tipo D. Fue entonces que los vi mientras brincaban hacia el barco, tan galante como siempre, Sebas-chan…. Y tuve que deshacerme de ese demonio. Por suerte, Ronald me ayudó. Ojalá todos los demonios fueran como tú –le coqueteó al mayordomo y fue entonces que se percató de la quemadura en su rostro- ¡¿Pero qué te pasó?!

-Alkahest… -dijo el demonio con tono serio y el rostro de Grell mostró una enorme sorpresa-… ignoro cómo pudieron conseguir algo así…

-No podemos tomarlos a la ligera –dijo el shinigami con un tono serio, relativamente inusual en él y refiriéndose a esos sujetos. La chica comprendió que no se trataba de cualquier sustancia. Desde que vio lo que le hizo a Sebastian lo supo, sin embargo no era momento de hacer preguntas… todavía no.

-No, pero estoy seguro de que este hombre nos dará muchas respuestas –el demonio contestó mientras se aseguraba de que Aidan Crawford estuviera bien amarrado. Aún estaba inconsciente.

-Cuando nos deshicimos de ese demonio, ayudamos a William a recolectar almas. Eran cientos de ellas. En realidad, el continúa con la recolección, pero insistió en que viniéramos a ayudarte. Además de que Ronald debía recolectar el alma de Ricardo Soler. Una espantosa muerte, si me lo preguntan.

-Ya veo… ¿y qué sucedió con Crawford?

-Pues verá… -comenzó a explicar el demonio- cuando me acerqué a él, intentó eliminarme con una serie de rayos; él tiene el don de la atmosferokinesis , pero no tuvo suerte con eso, y en cuanto el barco comenzó a hundirse más, corrió y se aventó por la borda. Naturalmente, fui tras él y logré amarrarlo con una cuerda que flotaba cerca de ahí, y cuando salí pude ver que Grell se acercaba, así que lo subí y me apresuré a ir con usted. Lamento mucho que haya pasado por todo eso.

-Descuida no me pasó nada y… ahora tenemos un prisionero de guerra que puede darnos información –ella dijo al ver al hombre inconsciente del otro lado del bote.

-Regresemos a tierra firme cuanto antes –Grell comenzó a remar de regreso a la fábrica.

Casi una hora más tarde, y después de hacer los arreglos pertinentes, regresaron a la fiesta. Antes de llegar, Sebastian llamó al Sr. Haggard para que le indicara a Fer y Abby que debían cambiarse. En cuanto entraron al sótano, Susanna volvió a ponerse el disfraz y la máscara que llevaba antes de que todo comenzara. Sebastian se encargó rápidamente del maquillaje y en cuestión de cinco minutos volvió a tener el aspecto que tenía antes de abandonar la fiesta.

-¿Qué pasó con la quemadura en tu rostro? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-No es correcto que un mayordomo luzca tan deplorable frente a su señorita.

-Sí, pero… ¿cómo?

-Tan sólo es que soy un mayordomo endemoniadamente hábil –sonrió con picardía y caminó hacia la puerta del sótano que daba directo adentro de la casa.

Minutos después la chica salió al jardín con tanta naturalidad como si no hubiese sucedido nada, pretendiendo que la fábrica, la tormenta y la imagen de Ricardo Soler electrocutado nunca sucedieron. Así las cosas serían más fáciles, y además de llevar puesta la máscara ornamental, se puso aquella que la haría la anfitriona más alegre y atenta que podía ser.

Se acercó a los inversionistas y socios de AstraZéneca, comentando lo maravilloso que había sido el ballet y lo talentoso de los bailarines, así como de lo emotivos que habían sido los videos del aniversario de la empresa; puras mentiras que estaban ensayadas con anterioridad.

Una fiesta de máscaras nunca pareció ser mejor opción. Todos pretendían ser lo que no eran y la emoción estaba en no ser reconocidos. Una pequeña y frívola fantasía que logró cautivar a todos los presentes por varias horas.

Susanna se acercó al bar y pidió una copa de vino. No era la bebida de su preferencia, pero era quizás un poco más efectiva que cualquier otra y más ad hoc a la situación. Después se acercó con otro grupo de invitados, quienes aprovecharon para elogiar la fiesta y a ella misma como anfitriona… el mismo discurso por décima vez en la tarde. Para entonces Susanna ya se había acostumbrado, pero de repente alguien llamó su atención desde lejos.

Era Sebastian, cuyos ojos y porte podría reconocer detrás de cualquier disfraz, sobre todo con esa intensa mirada con la que la estaba observando: seductora y coqueta, al igual que su sonrisa. Casi podía imaginarse lo que le diría en esos momentos, el tono de voz con que lo haría y cuánto disfrutaría el verla en situaciones sociales de las que no podía huir.

Ya estaba acostumbrada a sus jugueteos, en ocasiones sádicos, pero que también le causaban diversión, así que contestó el gesto con una mirada igual, mientras coquetamente se acomodaba el cabello y hablaba con los invitados. Por supuesto, él no se quedó atrás, ya que mientras supervisaba que todo estuviese en orden con la fiesta, continuaba observándola con insistencia, tratando de llamar su atención y mientras ella no lo veía… tal vez la expresión correcta era "comiéndosela con la mirada".

Después pasó junto a ella, apenas rozando su mano para que lo mirara y acomodó su corbata; algo que sabía que a ella le encantaría, ya que aunque no lo dijera, adoraba las corbatas y esa pequeña acción le daría a la chica al menos un par de ideas sobre qué hacer con la vestimenta de su mayordomo.

Ese jugueteo continuó por unas dos horas, hasta que Susanna decidió que ya había tenido suficiente de charlas superficiales con los invitados y se tomó un descanso.

Sostenía una copa de vino en su mano; era la quinta que tomaba y no sería la última. El día había sido demasiado intenso y el siguiente sería parecido, pero en ese momento, se relajaría lo más que pudiera; no podía parecer tensa frente a todos esos invitados, después de todo.

Estaba un poco alejada de los invitados; había tenido suficiente de la superficial y tediosa tarea de socializar con todos ellos y se encontraba de pie, viendo a la orquesta tocando. Ella había escogido el repertorio que debía tocarse durante la fiesta y en ese instante sonaban los Platters; uno de sus clásicos favoritos, así que cerró los ojos y se imaginó estar dejos de ahí, en otra época, otras circunstancias y…

-¿Susanna? –la voz de un hombre sonó junto a ella; inconfundible y con ese bonito acento londinense que tanto le gustaba escuchar.

-Will… -abrió los ojos y sonrió ampliamente, quitándose la máscara- no te había visto en toda la tarde… o noche.

-No creí que esto fuera tan efectivo –él miró la máscara en su mano.

-Un poco, pero creo que te reconocería donde fuera…

-No me digas… -la miró de una manera muy singular- a decir verdad, en cuanto llegamos nos aseguramos de que no hubiera nada sospechosos y después tuve que regresar a la oficina. Ronald y Grell permanecieron aquí.

-Ya veo… ¿dándoles la tarde libre?

-Algo así… -volteó a ver al shinigami rubio del otro lado del jardín, charlando animadamente con un par de chicas y a Grell intentando seducir a otro de los invitados- supongo que de vez en cuando pueden tomar un descanso. Hemos trabajado horas extra las últimas dos semanas.

-Me alegro de que hayas venido… incluso tú podrías disfrutar de un descanso alguna vez –le sonrió- ¿quieres una copa de vino? –después de que él asintiera, llamó a uno de los meseros para que se acercara.

-Gracias –le dijo al muchacho mientras tomaba una copa- salud… por la señorita, que pronto cumplirá años y que… se ve muy hermosa con ese vestido.

-Y por el caballero que la acompaña –sonrió y brindaron.

-Me alegro de que todo haya salido bien y… no te haya pasado nada. Era una situación peligrosa –tomó otro trago de su copa.

-Sí. Ahora sólo tendremos que interrogar a ese sujeto y… después ir tras el que falta.

-Así es… -la miró y notó su aspecto solitario y meditabundo- disculpa, creo que ese tal vez no sea el mejor tema de conversación para tu fiesta de cumpleaños. Mejor dime ¿cómo es que en un evento para una chica de tu edad toquen este tipo de música? ¿es producto del azar o de tu buen gusto musical?

-No sé si tomar eso como un cumplido o no –dijo bromeando y él le sonrió con los ojos- digamos que… mi madre adoptiva era aficionada a ese tipo de música, al igual que mis tíos, así que desde pequeña me gusta este grupo. Después de que mi madre muriera, cuando yo era muy pequeña, sus discos eran lo que me hacía sentirme acompañada.

-Este tipo de música y una mascarada… es como ir a otra época. Hace mucho que no veía algo así.

-Me imagino… y eso que no llegamos a tiempo para escuchar el Invierno de Vivaldi. Toda una lástima –ella sonrió y terminó de beber el vino de su copa. Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos, en el que ella continuaba viendo a la orquesta y a los invitados; algunos de ellos bailando, otros conversando y otros tantos comiendo y bebiendo. De repente comenzaron a tocar Unchained Melody; versión original- ¡esta canción me encanta! –dijo emocionada y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio la mano del shinigami sin guantes, invitándola a bailar- ¿en serio?

-¿Por qué no? –una diminuta sonrisa apareció en su rostro y ella pensó que se veía muy apuesto. Iba vestido como siempre, con su impecable traje negro y la corbata perfectamente acomodada, pero esa noche había algo diferente que a ella le llamaba la atención más que de costumbre. Por un segundo pensó que se trataba de sus hormonas haciendo de las suyas pero después se convenció de que era algo más.

Entonces ella tomó su mano, dejando su copa y máscara en una banquita que había cerca y se acercó a él. La mano derecha de William la tomó por la cintura mientras la izquierda tomaba su mano. No era un excelente bailarín, pero lo lento de la canción ayudó a disimular mucho, y de cualquier forma ella no lo notó; estaba fascinada con la música y su corazón palpitaba fuerte al sentir la cercanía del shinigami, su calidez contagiándola mientras se acercaba más y recargaba su cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchando sus latidos acelerándose mientras lo hacía; sonrió para sí cuando lo notó.

William luchó por mantener su mano quieta sobre la cintura de Susanna, pero después de un momento le fue imposible y además de atraerla más hacia él, su dedo índice comenzó a acariciarla con delicadeza. Lo mismo sucedió con su otra mano, que lentamente jugueteaba con la de la chica, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel mientras bailaban al lento compás de la canción. El aroma del perfume de Susanna lo embriagó, cerró los ojos para hacer la sensación más intensa y de repente nada más le importó; al menos por un instante logró olvidarse del trabajo, las horas extras y la pila de reportes sobre su escritorio. Se sintió feliz.

Al terminar se mantuvieron así de cerca por un instante. La fiesta y las personas a su alrededor desaparecieron hasta que William se dio cuenta de la indiscreta mirada de Ronald, quien desde lejos alzaba su copa, brindando en señal de complicidad. De inmediato le regresó el gesto con una mirada irritada y rompió el contacto visual, separándose de Susanna.

-Gracias por el baile, pero creo que es hora de irme.

-¿Tan pronto? Pero si acabas de llegar…–ella intentó convencerlo con su mirada de que no se fuera, pero no lo logró.

-Me temo que sí. Pero… -tomó otra vez su mano y la besó como todo un caballero. El suave contacto de sus labios sobre la piel de la chica fue algo nuevo para los dos- …feliz cumpleaños, Susanna.

-Gra… gracias –se sonrojó y lo siguió con los ojos mientras desaparecía entre los invitados. Permaneció así por unos minutos. Después suspiró y fue por otra copa de vino, o algo más fuerte. Lo necesitaba.

Susanna siempre había disfrutado muchísimo las fiestas, pero esta vez era diferente; sus amigos no estaban con ella, estaba lejos de casa y se sintió fuera de lugar en la celebración. Después de que William y los shinigamis se fueran, y sus esperanzas por divertirse un poco junto con ellos, caminó hacia el fondo del jardín, lejos de la fiesta. Se detuvo donde apenas se podía escuchar la música, y decidió sentarse en una banquita que había cerca.

El cielo estaba despejado, lo que indicaba que Aidan Crawford seguía inconsciente; si estuviera despierto una tormenta habría arruinado la velada. Al menos no debía preocuparse por eso. De pronto sintió una briza de aire perfumado y reconoció ese aroma, incluso antes de ver una silueta masculina caminando hacia ella.

-¿También te aburrió la fiesta, Sebastian?

-Me temo que no tiene nada de interesante si usted no está ahí –se acercó a ella.

-Estoy segura de que podrías encontrar algo que hacer, como cuidar que el sr. Giggs no se embriague demasiado.

-A su edad creo que puede cuidarse solo… ¿me permite sentarme?

-Adelante –ella respondió, sus ojos viendo el reflejo de las luces de la celebración- es difícil creer que hace unas cuantas horas estábamos a punto de ser electrocutados en un yate en medio del río Támesis.

-Será mejor que lo crea, porque tengo dos sorpresas para usted.

-¿Sorpresas? –ella lo miró con incredulidad.

-Sé que hoy no es su cumpleaños, pero aprovechando que la sí lo es… -metió la mano en su saco y tomó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro.

-¿Es en serio? –el asintió mientras se la daba- gracias –su expresión mostraba lo sorprendida que estaba y en cuanto la abrió se encontró con una cadenita que tenía un dije con una forma muy singular: parecía ser una especie de anzuelo, pero era más ancho y estaba hecho de planta. En el centro tenía una piedra de color azul eléctrico muy brillante.

-Era de su madre… -Susanna se quedó atónita al escucharlo- cuando comencé a buscarla, pensé que el mejor lugar para empezar sería el lugar donde murieron sus padres, y fue ahí donde la encontré.

-No sé qué decir… -sus ojos se pusieron llorosos y por un segundo le dio pena que él la viera así, entonces evitó su mirada y continuó viendo el dije, que tenía grabadas las palabras "mi último aliento" pero ¿qué significarían?

-No estoy seguro del verdadero significado –el comenzó a explicar como si le estuviese leyendo la mente- pero sé que fue un regalo de su padre para su madre. La piedra era de la familia Serafer. Por lo que su abuelo me informó, cuando Uriel huyó se llevó un par de cosas, entre ellas esa piedra que…. Después le obsequió a su esposa, como puede ver en la fotografía que está en la caja –de inmediato ella quitó el cojín protector de la caja, dejando ver una pequeña foto de sus padres, en donde claramente se veía que su mamá lucía el collar.

-¡Es verdad!... pero ¿también encontraste ahí la foto…?

-No. Después de encontrar el collar, seguí el rastro y las pistas. Eventualmente di con una fotografía. Por desgracia es lo único que queda de ellos…

-Un dije y una fotografía –se quedó pensativa mientras leía otra vez el grabado del collar- de verdad te lo agradezco –Susanna le sonrió de un modo que él no había visto nuca; con esperanza y aprecio, sin mencionar lo conmovidos que se veían sus ojos y la mirada sincera que logró cautivarlo por un par de segundos, sin poder evitarlo- si no fuera por ti, no sabría nada de ellos… e incluso en las circunstancias en las que te conocí, me alegro de haberlo hecho. Gracias.

Sebastian se quedó mudo; atónito ante el efecto que había tenido en él. No era el hecho de que le diera las gracias o que pareciera haber bajado la guardia frente a él, sino todo lo que causó esa mirada, ese gesto en su rostro. Sin duda eran terrenos desconocidos e inesperados para el demonio, pero los disfrutaba. Su victoria estaba más cerca que nunca, casi podía tocarla, pero ésta vez tendría un sabor diferente y aunque no podía pensar en un término humano adecuado para ello, estaba ansioso de ver sus planes cumplidos.

Antes de que Sebastian pudiera decir algo, o hacer algún comentario, hubo un tronido en el cielo: el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales acababa de comenzar.

-¡Wow! No sabía que…

-Esa era la segunda sorpresa ¿qué tipo de mayordomo sería si no pudiera organizar una celebración adecuada?

Sebastian sonrió con orgullo y se levantó de la banca, tomando el collar de las manos de la chica y con un movimiento habilidoso se lo puso por debajo del otro collar que tapaba la marca del contrato y después le susurró al oído- …feliz cumpleaños…

 _ **Notas de la autora.**_

 _ **¡Hola! Por fin actualizo. Lo sé, me he tardado un poco, pero después de abril todo regresará a la normalidad. Lo prometo. Por lo pronto espero les haya gustado esta actualización. Oficialmente hemos llegado a tres cuartos del a historia, y a partir del siguiente capítulo habrá una gran sorpresa y un experimento, así que espérenlo con ansias. Además, la historia tendrá más romance…y drama.**_

 _ **Por cierto, estoy en busca de algún artista o diseñador para que este fic tenga portada ¿Saben de alguien? He tenido problemas encontrando a alguien que haga la ilustración… (y eso que no es de a gratis…)**_

 _ **Koisshi Saotome Ackerman: Actualicé lo más rápido que pude, usted disculpe… y es que también ya me andaba ganando la historia y las actualizaciones jeje. ¿Cómo va el teléfono? Tal vez debas dejarlo que descanse más para que no quiera aventarse al café xD yo así ando todas las mañanas. ¿Volví a dejarte picada? … creo que este capítulo no tiene tanto cliffhanger. Necesitaba dejarlo un poco concluido y… el próximo capítulo verás por qué (ahora sí te dejé picada verdad?! xD) ¡Saludos!**_


	24. LEE ESTA NOTA ANTES DE CONTINUAR

_**Nota importante de la autora:**_

 _ **¡Sorpresa! Este fanfic tendrá un giro muy original: a partir de este punto la historia se dividirá en dos, dependiendo de a quién elija Susanna; a Sebastian o a William, así que los capítulos tendrán diferente nombre y cada uno dirá también si es parte de la ruta del shinigami o del demonio.**_

 _ **La historia es básicamente la misma, pero tiene algunas variantes, sin embargo el final sí cambiará. Es decisión suya si quieren leer sólo una ruta o si quieren leer las dos a la vez… o una primero y la segunda después. En lo personal creo que leer la dos les daría una percepción diferente de la historia, pero les recomendaría leer primero la ruta que ustedes prefieran. Es decir, si ustedes quieren que Susanna se quede con Sebastian, lean primero su capítulo y luego el de William… o al revés si quieren dejar lo mejor para el final, o como ustedes quieran xD.**_

 _ **He hecho esto porque, para ser franca, las dos opciones tenían un gran potencial para escribir y no logré decidirme por una, así que ¡habrá dobles actualizaciones!... y por eso mismo, tardarán un poco más de lo esperado, ya que tengo que actualizar al mismo tiempo las dos rutas y además hacer la traducción para la versión en inglés, pero tengan por seguro que serán constantes y, sobre todo, que terminaré el fanfic. En realidad, ya está así todo escrito y sólo es cuestión de subir los capítulos.**_

 _ **Por otro lado, quería pedirles una disculpa por no actualizar mucho en los tres últimos meses. La razón de esto fue que estuve estudiando para los exámenes de admisión a la maestría y me enfoqué casi enteramente en ello, pero… estoy de vuelta.**_

 _ **Espero que continúen disfrutando de la historia y ya saben, cualquier comentario, crítica, opinión o amenaza de muerte, mándenme un PM o dejen un comentario… ¡nos leemos después!**_


	25. El ingrediente que faltaba (Sebastian)

Capítulo 24. El ingrediente que faltaba.

Al día siguiente, el clima no fue nada bueno. El cielo estaba nublado, con una tormenta eléctrica que había descompuesto varios generadores de luz en la zona y una lluvia incesante. Todo eso, producto de Aidan Crawford, quien estaba cautivo en el sótano de la residencia Serafer. Sólo Sebastian y Susanna tenían acceso al lugar por el momento, y aunque Fer, Abby y el Sr. Haggard sabían lo que sucedía, no hicieron ningún comentario al respecto; parecían estar muy ocupados arreglando cosas de la casa después de la fiesta del día anterior.

Por la mañana, Susanna se levantó y se vistió lo más pronto posible para comenzar con el interrogatorio de Crawford. Todavía estaba muy cansada por lo que había sucedido varias horas antes, pero también estaba ansiosa por que aquel hombre le diera respuestas a las demás interrogantes que había dentro de todo aquello, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Sebastian la detuvo y pidió tener unas palabras con ella en el estudio.

-¿Qué es tan urgente? –ella parecía un poco desesperada.

-No es que sea urgente, sino importante. Debe tener en cuenta que Aidan Crawford no es cualquier persona… sabe más de este asunto que usted y yo. Sería prudente no tomarlo a la ligera y no hacer preguntas directas, sino dejar que él solo vaya contando las cosas.

-¿Qué tal un poco de persuasión coercitiva? –había un peculiar tono de malicia en su voz.

-También es una buena opción…. Pero antes deberíamos intentar drogarlo un poco –tomó una jeringa de su bolsillo y sus ojos sonrieron junto con él. Ella lo miró fijamente, como si se hubiera quedado pegada a su mirada, pero una rama pegando en la ventana la distrajo.

-¡Que espantosa tormenta!... esto también ha de ser a causa de ese tipo…

-En efecto. La tormenta comenzó hoy a las seis de la mañana –miró su reloj- creí que para esta hora ya se habría calmado, o el Sr. Crawford estaría exhausto, pero hace un momento que fui a verlo parecía estar tan tranquilo como si estuviera en una visita social.

-Entonces, ve con él y… has lo que tengas que hacer con esa inyección… intimídalo un poco y yo iré después de ti.

Y así fue: Sebastian entró un par de minutos con Aidan Crawford para aplicar el calmante y que no pusiera mucha resistencia durante el interrogatorio. Éste, en cuanto vio entrar al mayordomo dilató sus pupilas y su rostro expresó cuán asustado estaba, y no era para menos ya que el demonio había entrado a la habitación con los ojos brillantes y con un aura oscura rodeándolo, haciéndolo ver muy amenazador y peligroso.

En cuanto hizo efecto el calmante, la tormenta paró un poco, pero la lluvia seguía cayendo a cántaros. Poco después, Susanna caminó con paso firme hacia el sótano, evitando la mirada de Fer, quien parecía vigilarla con ojos de preocupación.

Aidan Crawford estaba detrás de una puerta de madera, en un pequeño y lúgubre cuarto en donde sólo estaba él sentado en una silla con las manos esposadas y un foco que iluminaba gran parte del lugar. La habitación parecía estar un par de grados por debajo de lo normal; sin duda otra de sus artimañas. Lo primero que Susanna notó en cuanto entró fue la sensación de humedad alrededor de su rostro y manos, y después a aquel hombre que la miraba con incredulidad mientras intentaba mantenerse despierto.

Sebastian permaneció afuera. Había recibido claras indicaciones para dejarla sola mientras lo interrogaba, sin embargo al primer ruido sospechoso él entraría para evitar cualquier problema o que su ama fuese lastimada.

Susanna miró a su "distinguido" invitado, ahora despojado de la aparente elegancia que había mostrado en la fábrica a las orillas del río Támesis. Su elegante traje estaba casi hecho jirones del saco y su camisa estaba manchada de sangre. Permanecía en silencio y tenía una pequeña marca de sangre en la frente. Su rubio cabello, antes peinado a la perfección, estaba alborotado y sucio, pero fuera de eso, no parecía estar herido.

-¿Crees que te voy a ayudar o dar alguna información? –por fin rompió el silencio.

-Estoy segura de ello. Ya me enteré de que eres un cobarde y que además quisiste sobornar a mi mayordomo con un par de almas.

-¿¡Mayordomo!? –dijo como en broma- esa cosa es un demonio. Tú, entre todas las persona, deberías saber bien en lo que te has metido –parecía estar hablando con mucho esfuerzo- nos estás cazando uno por uno e intentas interferir en nuestros planes, cuando lo que haces tú es igual de cuestionable y… –ella lo interrumpió.

-¿Cuestionable?... vaya, que momento tan oportuno para hacer juicios morales… Yo sólo quiero acabar con ustedes. Han perseguido a mi familia todos estos años y eso me incluye a mí… y de paso evitar que ocurra una catástrofe –ella sonrió con un poco de cinismo- todo eso a cambio de mi alma. Creo que fue un precio justo. Ahora dime algo, para traer al ángel necesitan cumplir ciertas condiciones ¿no es así?... la primera son esos "dones" –usó un tono burlón- como ustedes los llaman… la telepatía de Ivan Reznik, las invocaciones de Schneider, que por cierto me causaron muchas molestias en la pierna y una espantosa herida a mi mayordomo y a un… amigo –tras decir eso el hombre rio- ¿qué es tan gracioso?

-Nada… es sólo que nunca pensamos que fueras a rodearte de demonios y shinigamis. En realidad, ni siquiera pensamos que serías un problema –sus palabras eran lentas a causa del calmante- Debiste haber muerto junto con tus estúpidos padres… pero eso me recuerda, ¿disfrutaste mientras estabas secuestrada?

Aquellas palabras le causaron una gran ira a Susanna. Vivió en la ignorancia por más de veinte años y ahora que todo estaba sobre la mesa sentía una tremenda responsabilidad por terminar por todo aquello, además del enojo por haber sido casi víctima de los planes de esos hombres.

-¡Cállate! –se acercó a él y lo golpeó con tusas sus fuerzas. Del labio de Aidan Crawford salió sangre y el la miró con los ojos llenos de odio- yo hago las preguntas aquí –el guardó silencio y un relámpago cayó muy cerca- telepatía, invocaciones, la visión sobrenatural de mi familia, las proyecciones astrales de Soler, después tú que controlas el clima…

-Atmosferokinesis… -dijo ofendido; parecía haber despertado un poco.

-Lo que sea…. Así se han ido juntando todos… Reznik, Schneider, Soler, Serafer y tú… y muy a mi conveniencia ahora yo tengo esos dones… el tuyo en un par de horas, quizás días… -Susanna le mostró una sonrisa triunfal mientras caminaba por el cuarto.

-No te servirán de nada… las mujeres no pueden utilizar los dones.

-¡Claro!... eso ya lo sabía. Sólo quería corroborarlo. Y si yo muriera, todo eso iría a parar con Janssens-Guillot… supongo que ahora entiendes que son ustedes o yo…

-Desde el principio ha sido así. Pero si me matas y vas tras Demian, sólo le estarás haciendo las cosas más fáciles.

-¿Ah sí? –trató de parecer desinteresada, pero esperaba con ansias lo que iba a decir.

-Parece que no lo entiendes niña, y si esperas que ese demonio que tienes como mayordomo te ayude o te sea fiel hasta el final, estás equivocada. ¡Es un demonio! Su naturaleza le dicta promover el caos y atentar contra dios, y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que probando que no existe.

Por un instante Susanna se quedó sin palabras, mirando a Aidan Crawford con seriedad en sus ojos, pensando en lo que acababa de decir, pero sin mostrar emoción alguna, ni mucho menos señales de duda o confusión.

El tema de Sebastian lo había aclarado hacía tiempo. Si hubiese querido llevar a cabo el enlace, ya lo habría hecho, y si embargo seguía con ella, mostrándole la fidelidad que tanto le profesaba. Además, sus corazonadas le decían que podía confiar en él y por si fuera poco, los shinigamis también le creían, así que los intentos de Crawford por hacerla dudar eran inútiles.

-¿Qué poder tiene Demian Janssens-Guillot? –la voz del a chica era fría y directa. Su actitud cambió radicalmente y ahora parecía ser más severa.

-Eso lo descubrirás tú cuando lo encuentres… pero será sin mi ayuda. Morir no me asusta. Desde el momento en el que desperté aquí, atado a esta silla, supe que pronto moriría y el darte información no cambiará las cosas –su voz volvió a ser lenta y pausada.

-Eso es verdad, pero podría hacer tu muerte más rápida… o más lenta. Depende de ti –el rio con ironía y miró hacia el suelo, sin intenciones de hablar- si lo prefieres, puedo llamar a Sebastian para que termine el trabajo –y entonces él la miró con terror en sus ojos, todavía débil por el calmante, pero con un cierto brillo de súplica en las pupilas- no me digas que le tienes miedo… quieren traer a un ángel caído y hacer un enlace que unirá todas las dimensiones y te dan miedo los demonios… ¿eres idiota o qué?

-Demian nos ofreció protección… nada nos haría daño. No con estos dones, que tras la venida del ángel caído se multiplicarían, para nosotros y nuestra descendencia.

-Wow… eso incluso suena bíblico…

-Hablo en serio. Todo eso me aterra, y no sólo por los alcances, sino porque es inevitable… todo está calculado, incluso el más mínimo error o equivocación. Tú eres parte de ello. Es un esquema que lleva planeándose más de un siglo. Ya deberías saberlo.

-¡Entonces dime cómo detenerlo! –se acercó a él y le sacudió el hombro.

-No puedo… Ya todo está hecho. Sólo es cuestión de esperar e ir al lugar preciso. La numerología siempre ha sido nuestra amiga y si crees que traer la lanza de Odín es poco, espera a ver lo que podemos hacer con un poco de energía. Es un ritual planeado desde hace mucho, y las prácticas ya han sido muchas. En cada desastre natural; terremoto, inundación o tsunami, practicábamos la canalización y el ritual, pero siempre nos faltaba algo… eso último que lo completaría –después su voz se convirtió en un susurro- …pronto…

Susanna se quedó en silencio por un momento. Por alguna razón parecía estar más confundida después de escucharlo. Creyó que con más información podrían dar con Demian Janssens-Guillot y saber cómo impedir el ritual, pero las palabras de Crawford sólo la dejaron con más dudas. ¿Qué estaban esperando? ¿qué les hacía falta?

El silencio inundó el cuarto y la temperatura bajo aún más. Para cuando Susanna fue consciente de aquello, lo miró con curiosidad y preguntó.

-Estás muy callado. ¿Ya no tienes nada que decir? –el comenzó a reír- y además te da risa… tal vez Sebastian te pueda hacer hablar un poco más.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Son las doce y media de la tarde –miró su celular y lo guardó en su bolsillo- ¿tienes algún compromiso al cual asistir? Si es eso, vas a llegar un poco tarde.

-Descuida, no soy yo…. Eres tú quien tiene un compromiso –se rio un poco más.

-Juegos mentales… lo que me faltaba. Ya demasiado tengo con los de Sebastian como para que…

-No es un juego. Es real –por primera vez en todo el día, Aidan Crawford parecía ser amenazador, pero antes de reparar mucho en ello, escuchó a Sebastian llamando a la puerta.

-Señorita, necesito hablar con usted.

-Ve… parece que es urgente –el hombre tenía una mirada burlona y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios ensangrentados.

-Volveré enseguida.

Ella le guiñó el ojo y salió del cuarto, pero antes de que la puerta se cerrara, la mirada del demonio se clavó en aquel hombre, amenazadora y escalofriante, causándole terror.

Justo cuando eso pasaba, en la dimensión de los shinigamis, William salía de su oficina con paso apresurado y un severo gesto de preocupación tras la noticia que había recibido. Sintió como sus sienes comenzaban a palpitar, signo de una inminente jaqueca. Debía tomar un par de aspirinas cuanto antes, pero no lo hizo. No tenía tiempo para ello, así que continuó su camino. Era una situación urgente.

De pronto se detuvo y se asomó a uno de los tantos cubículos del despacho de recolecciones y con voz seria le habló al shinigami que estaba sentado en su silla.

-Grell Sutcliff … ¿aún no vas a la residencia Serafer?

-¡Will, querido!... eh no… estaba a punto de ir … -dijo un poco de nerviosismo, tomando su libreta y el expediente de su escritorio, abriéndolo y leyendo la nueva información en él- creí que aún tenía un par de horas, pero… -su gesto mostraba lo sorprendido que estaba cuando vio los recientes cambios. Las correcciones a la información de la muerte de una persona en su expediente no eran algo sin precedente, pero no era del todo común que ocurrieran y eso fue precisamente lo que ocurrió con el trabajo de Grell para ese día.

-Ha habido algunas modificaciones… yo me encargaré de ello –dijo William con mayor seriedad de la habitual y extendió su mano para que el pelirrojo le diera el expediente.

-Eso veo… -por fin le dio el expediente- ¿estás seguro?... creí que no te gustaban este tipo de recolecciones. Un trabajo demasiado sucio para… -fue interrumpido.

-Hay circunstancias especiales que me obligan a ir. Con permiso.

Y después se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose con paso veloz a la secretaría general para firmar los documentos pertinentes y marcharse. No quería perder más tiempo. La situación era demasiado delicada, o al menos él lo consideraba así; algo dentro de él le gritaba que se apresurara.

Cuando Sebastian le dijo a Susanna que lo siguiera, usó un tono muy peculiar que ella no supo distinguir, sin embargo no preguntó más y caminó hacia la sala de la casa, hacia donde la estaba conduciendo y de repente la miró con cierta frialdad en sus ojos, como si pusiera una barrera entre ellos.

-Será mejor que tome asiento.

-¿Qué sucede? –no supo bien el por qué, pero se sentó en el sillón. Estaba segura de que se trataba de algo serio. La actitud de su mayordomo no podía significar otra cosa y un mal presentimiento la inundó.

-He recibido una llamada hace un par de minutos… -su mirada se volvió un poco sombría, pero su actitud era calmada. A Susanna le dio la impresión de que era una torre- desde antes de partir a Suecia asigne una escolta para que cuidara de su padre adoptivo. Supuse que si iba detrás de usted, también irían tras él. Disculpe que no se lo haya informado con anterioridad, pero no quería preocuparla, además su padre me pidió que lo mantuviera en secreto, en especial cuando aquellas personas que estaban a cargo de su seguridad me informaron de un par de sujetos siguiéndolo.

-¿Le sucedió algo? –dijo con preocupación. Aquello era lo último que se esperaba. Sabía que ella era el blanco de aquellos sujetos, pero podrían utilizar a su padre en su contra.

-La llamada que recibí fue por parte de uno de esos guardaespaldas… -de pronto Susanna sintió un nudo en su estómago y sintió la sangre de su cuerpo congelarse poco a poco. Sus ojos se abrieron más y esperó a que Sebastian siguiera hablando- hubo un atentado y… la escolta que asigne fue asesinada… al igual que su padre.

La chica se quedó muda. No pudo hablar o emitir sonido alguno. Era una noticia inesperada y súbita. De todas las cosas que podrían ir mal, la muerte de su padre no figuraba en la lista. El nudo de su estómago desapareció y lejos de reaccionar de manera dramática, se recargó en el sillón, viendo hacia la nada como si de pronto su cerebro se hubiese apagado.

Mientras tanto, desde el comedor, el Sr. Haggard, Fer y Abby observaban la escena. Habían escuchado toda la conversación y sus ojos estaban fijos en la chica, melancólicos y preocupados.

-Todo indica que todo fue orquestado por Demian Janssens-Guillot y ya he ordenado que eliminen a esos hombres que…

-Entiendo –por fin dijo Susanna- no había nada más que pudiésemos hacer pero…. ¿estás seguro?

-Me temo que sí, señorita… en este mismo momento se están haciendo los trámites necesarios para traer sus restos a Londres –ella lo miró de manera inexpresiva, como si la chispa tan característica de sus ojos se hubiese ido por completo. De inmediato el recapacitó y añadió- yo… lamento mucho su pérdida.

-No es verdad… no creo que te sea posible sentir algo así –y después de esas frías palabras se levantó y se dirigió hacia el garaje, evitando las miradas de los otros tres individuos, quienes continuaban con gestos de preocupación. Abby estuvo a punto de correr tras ella, pero Fer la detuvo antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

-Déjala sola. Necesita asimilar las cosas –él había visto esa mirada antes; aquella con la determinación y odio exactos para comenzar a saciar la sed de venganza disfrazada de justicia que nunca sería por completo satisfecha.

Susanna e ntró al garaje y tomó una caja de herramientas que había junto a uno de los muebles y después descolgó la pistola de clavos de la pared. Se aseguró de que estuviese cargada y caminó hacia su destino.

Los pasos de Susanna sonaban fuertes desde aquel cuarto del sótano y en cuanto entró, dio un tremendo portazo que despertó a Aidan Crawford de su sueño; el desgraciado se había quedado dormido como si su conciencia estuviera tan tranquila como la de un bebé.

-¡Tú lo sabías! –ella grito mientras dejaba la caja de herramientas en el piso, haciendo aún más ruido. Su enojo era demasiado y empeoró al escuchar la risa del sujeto. Su cabello estaba mojado por la tormenta que había afuera, pero lo ignoró. En ese momento lo único que sentí era su sangre hirviendo

-Desde luego. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo y… a decir verdad les tomó un poco más de lo esperado.

-Por eso preguntaste la hora –se acercó a él.

-Sí. Tal vez hubiésemos podido usar a ese idiota para nuestros sacrificios, pero… creo que nos fue más útil así.

-Ese idiota era mi padre… -le dio un puñetazo en la cara y él guardó silencio. Por primera vez notó que Susana se veía más peligrosa ante sus ojos. No parecía ser la misma persona que lo estuvo interrogando toda la mañana.

Susanna gritó algo incomprensible. Tal vez una grosería en su idioma natal, o quizás no atinó a decir algo más coherente. La ira y la tristeza la inundaban, pero sobre todo un sentimiento nuevo apareció dentro de ella. Algo que no había sentido y que de pronto pareció una necesidad.

Detestaba al hombre que tenía en frente y haría que su castigo fuera lento y terrible. Él era el culpable por la muerte de su padre y, aunque ella también lo era hasta cierto punto, toda esa frustración fue desahogada en aquel individuo y lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Después Tomó la pistola de clavos y caminó hacia Aidan Crawford con decisión.

-¡Espera! ¿qué vas a hacer con eso? –la voz del hombre denotaba su temor.

-¿No te lo puedes imaginar? –las pupilas de Susanna estaban dilatadas y sus ojos salpicados de furia mientras ponía la pistola en el cuello del sujeto.

-¡Yo no lo ordené! ¡Te lo juro!

-¡No me importa! –quitó la pistola, haciendo que el sintiera un momentáneo alivio, pero a quemarropa le disparó al pie derecho, y fue entonces que el primer alarido se escuchó.

Fue el primero grito de muchos que vendrían en poco tiempo. Susanna estuvo dispuesta a usar todas y cada una de las herramientas de la caja, incluida la pequeña botella con tiner que estaba allí guardada.

Estaba furiosa; completamente fuera de sí y no sólo por la frustración que le causaba aquella situación, sino la tristeza, impotencia y soledad que la invadieron como nunca antes. Sabía muy bien que su alma estaba perdida y actuó de acuerdo a ello. En ese punto, no era más tortura para obtener información, sino por el simple placer que le provocaba el verlo sufrir de esa manera.

Ella se transformó radicalmente, ignorando los gritos y aullidos que en otras circunstancias la habrían hecho detenerse y dejar de lastimar Aidan Crawford, pero esta vez no había nada ni nadie para ayudarla a contenerse; al contrario, y con cada movimiento de la segueta sobre los dedos de ese sujeto, ella sentía más y más sed de sangre; cada clavo que se hundía en su piel, cada sonido del martillo rompiendo algún hueso y cada uña que arrancaba con las pizas le produjo un retorcido placer tan sádico como aquellos personajes de películas gore. Era como si estuviese en un trance y su mirada era por completo malévola, de odio y satisfacción por el castigo que él recibía.

Susanna sintió que algo dentro de ella la abandonaba y en momentos sentía que dejaba de ser ella, pero no por eso la satisfacción fue menor y durante todo el tiempo sintió el sello del contrato en su cuello más tibio que de costumbre, palpitando con cada dedo que cortaba y cada herida que le provocaba a aquel sujeto.

Y cuando por fin Susanna vio sus manos llenas de sangre, goteando con el espeso líquido rojo a causa de sus acciones, se dio cuenta de que todo estaba perdido. Todo aquello que había postergado junto con la perdición de su alma había hecho que esta vez se quedara sin posibilidad alguna de redención. Sin embargo aún le quedaba algo por hacer en este mundo, y no se detendría antes de detener el enlace… mientras tanto, terminaría su sangriento trabajo y lo disfrutaría tal como ellos lo habían hecho tantas veces…

La tormenta comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco y el nublado cielo que prometía un terrible clima de lluvias y relámpagos se despejó, mostrando apenas unos rayos de sol.

De pronto un zumbido se escuchó y Sebastian volteó a ver al shinigami que acababa de aparecer junto de él, justo en la entrada secreta del sótano, misma que daba un acceso más rápido al cuarto donde Aidan Crawford estaba.

-Veo que ya te enteraste… -dijo el mayordomo con voz fría, esperando alguna reacción por parte de William.

-Vine en cuanto pude… y para ser sincero, esperaba encontrarte con Susanna –eso sonó casi como un reclamo.

-Ella quiere estar sola en éste momento…- dijo de manera burlona, pero el shinigami lo interrumpió.

-¡No te atrevas a decir lo que ella quiere! No hay manera posible de que sepas por lo que está pasando sola ahí adentro… lo que ella acaba de hacer.

-Aidan Crawford iba a morir de todas formas. Además, no es el primer hombre al que ella mata –había algo de satisfacción en su voz y eso causó que William se enojara todavía más- si antes no te molestó, no veo por qué debería hacerlo ahora… eso te da una excusa para verla ¿no es así? –parecía que el irritarlo le producía un enorme placer, y aunque había algo de verdad en ello, al shinigami le resultaba un poco más que perturbador.

-Tienes razón. Ésta no es la primera vez que lo hace, pero… si tan sólo supieras la manera en la que va a morir ese hombre… la malicia que se ha quedado grabada en sus heridas, dudarías que ella lo hizo. Pero claro, eso debería causarle un enorme gozo a un ser despreciable como tú.

Un brillo apareció en los ojos del demonio. Sabía que Susanna se encargaría de hacer su muerte dolorosa, pero nunca se imaginó a qué grado podría llegar; mucho menos que tuviera tal efecto en el shinigami.

Sí. Susanna era capaz de hacer tal cosa y eso no sólo significaba que ya daba su alma por perdida, si no que una de las últimas partes de su bondad había muerto junto con su padre, cosa que le resultó muy conveniente a Sebastian, por no decir… atractivo. Pero incluso dentro de todo aquello, parte de él se preocupó por ella y de inmediato sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y miró hacia la puerta con desasosiego.

Ambos guardaron silencio por un momento, hasta que William tomó su death scythe y caminó hacia la puerta del sótano. Era momento de recolectar el alma de aquel hombre. Sebastian lo siguió y abrió la puerta con la llave maestra que siempre cargaba en su bolsillo.

La imagen que vieron en cuanto estuvo abierta los dejó sorprendidos: el cuerpo de Aidan Crawford seguía sentado en aquella silla, inmóvil y rodeado por los dedos que habían sido cortados con pinzas y serruchos. Sus pies y brazos estaban llenos de clavos y heridas hechas con el desarmador. Sus pantalones estaban casi cubiertos de sangre y donde estaban rotos, se veían diferentes tipos de laceraciones hechas con las herramientas. El olor a tiner y sangre que llenaba el cuarto era casi tan insoportable como ver el rostro desfigurado de aquel sujeto. Un escenario digno del sicario más experimentado y cruel.

Susanna sabía que William y Sebastian estaban ahí frente a ella, presenciando aquella escena; podía sentirlos, al igual que su sorpresa al presenciar el resultado del o que acababa de hacer y sus manos manchadas de sangre como nunca antes lo habían estado.

Sintió el impulso de reírse ante tal cosa y lo hizo, pero fue una risa cínica… sin humor ni sentimientos buenos; una risa que escondía sus lágrimas a simple vista, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

-Son increíbles las atrocidades que podemos hacer los humanos si nos provocan… -rio un poco más y los miró por un momento. Ambos sin poder decir algo y al notarlo, Susanna volvió a mirar el cadáver de Aidan Crawford -… y lo peor es que lo disfruté. Incluso lo haría otra vez… mil veces más sin sentir remordimiento. No sólo porque se lo mereciera, sino porque quise hacerlo… soy un asco de persona y nadie hizo nada para evitarlo. Aquel poder divino que debía procurar el bien, brilla por su ausencia… tal vez ellos tengan razón -tomó aire y miró hacia el suelo mientras susurraba las palabras que desde hacía algunos meses consideraba malditas -deus est mort…- no hubo vacilaciones en su voz, pero el resultado fue el mismo que en ocasiones anteriores.

El gesto de Sebastian era de alarma mientras corría hacia Susanna, quien acababa de entrar en un frenesí violento, tomando otra vez el martillo para golpear nuevamente al cadáver, gritando y llorando como nunca antes…

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _ **AndVi, 1995: ¡Lo sé! Sebastian siempre tiene un truco bajo la manga y al desgraciado todo le sale bien. Eso sin mencionar lo que simpático que está jeje.**_

 _ **Koisshi Satome Ackerman: ¿Continúas picada con la historia?... es la idea… muajaja hahaha ok, no. Pero la idea es que lean el fic hasta el final :D**_


	26. Daño colateral (William)

Capítulo 24. Daño colateral

Al día siguiente, Susanna despertó muy temprano. Estaba ansiosa por interrogar a Aidan Crawford y saber el paradero de Demian Janssens-Guillot. Estaba consciente de que el final se acercaba, pero eso no le impediría acabar con sus enemigos. Sin embargo, sentía un nudo en el estómago al pensar que su vida terminaría pronto.

El clima era espantoso esa mañana. Había una gran tormenta y el sol ni siquiera se asomaba por los bordes de las brumosas nubes. Los relámpagos caían de manera periódica, recordándole a Susanna lo vulnerable que era y qué tipo de individuo estaba encerrado en su sótano. Tan rápido como pudo se metió a bañar y se vistió apresuradamente. Al salir del vestidor se encontró con Sebastian, quien la esperaba con una amplia sonrisa.

-Muy buenos días señorita. Le he preparado waffles para desayunar. También un poco de jugo y…

-Sebastian… tenemos que –su expresión mostraba la urgencia que tenía por comenzar con el interrogatorio.

-Entiendo que quiera hablar a ese sujeto cuanto antes, pero debe tomarlo con calma. No sabemos qué trucos tenga bajo la manga… aparte de controlar el clima –miró hacia la ventana- Además el desayuno es la comida más importante del día –volvió a sonreír.

-Está bien –y entonces Susanna bajo las escaleras y fue al desayunador para comer un poco, aunque a regañadientes.

Varios minutos después, cuando la chica estuvo frente a la puerta del sótano, esta se abrió y la asustó un poco, pero la sensación pasó cuando vio a mayordomo saliendo del lugar con una sonrisa muy singular y una jeringa en la mano. Ella arqueó una ceja como esperando una explicación, a lo que él respondió.

-Supuse que un ligero calmante haría que el señor Crawford esté un poco más dispuesto a cooperar.

-¡Excelente idea!... –ella se sorprendió y volteó hacia arriba, como tratando de escuchar algo- incluso la lluvia se calmó un poco –sonrió y entró al lugar, pero antes de entrar Sebastian la detuvo por el brazo, atrayéndola hacia él.

-Tenga cuidado –le susurró.

-Lo haré... –ella lo miró a los ojos intentando ignorar lo penetrantes y seductores que eran, y finalmente se alejó de él para entrar al sótano y bajar las escaleras.

Era un lugar oscuro al que había entrado muchas veces y los libros que estaban allí habían sido llevados al estudio de la planta baja, adecuando el lugar para tener captivo a Aidan Crawford, quien se encontraba atado a una silla. Su rostro tenía una pinta somnolienta que sólo podía haber sido causada por la droga que el demonio le había inyectado.

Haciendo el mayor ruido posible, Susanna cerró la puerta tras ella y se paró frente a él. Su actitud era imponente y todo el miedo que sintió antes de llegar con él se transformó en odio y rencor, todo aquello que se había guardado durante tanto tiempo por fin encontró salida cuando lo golpeó en medio del rostro tan fuerte como pudo.

De inmediato salió sangre de la nariz de aquel hombre, manchando un poco más su camisa. El traje que llevaba parecía ser muy elegante, pero después de todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior, estaba roto y sucio y su rostro se veía demacrado. Sus ojos miraron con ira a Susanna y su cabello rubio, ahora alborotado le hizo pensar a la chica que estaba lidiando con un humano como cualquier otro, sólo que con un talento especial para modificar el clima.

-No sabes cuántas ganas tenía de golpearte… pero creo que dejaré las patadas para más tarde -ella dijo con satisfacción.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero no obtendrás información.

-Ya veremos. Creo que podría persuadirte con las herramientas adecuadas –ella se alejó del hombre para recargarse en la pared- ¿te intimida mi mayordomo?... ¿tanto como para tratar de comprarlo?

-¿Cómo puedes decir que esa cosa es tu mayordomo?... después de todo lo que has hecho, creí que serías más inteligente –dijo un poco molesto, como si la estuviese regañando- los demonios son volubles… creaturas en las que no se puede confiar.

-Qué extraño que puedas decir eso sin morderte la lengua… ¿tienes idea de lo que Schneider hacía?... –ella se alteró- ¿o de las consecuencias que tendría el enlace? Si le temes a Sebastian, no puedo imaginar cómo estarás cuando haya demonios, almas en pena y creaturas sobrenaturales rondando con libertad por todos lados.

-Vaya, vaya…. Así que pretendes ser una heroína –él se burló y miro hacia el suelo, como si estuviese asimilando las cosas- quieres detener el enlace final y salvar al mundo. Que conmovedor.

-Sí. Quiero impedir que le enlace se lleve a cabo, pero no por obtener victorias morales… eso se perdió desde hace mucho tiempo… -dijo con nostalgia y por unos momentos hubo silencio- he vendido mi alma a un demonio para acabar con ustedes… uno por uno, tal como ustedes fueron cazado a mi familia, sin importarles nada y con los métodos más crueles que pudieron imaginar –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se acercó a Aidan Crawford para jalarlo del cabello y gritarle- ¿tienes idea de lo que me hicieron?... ¿de lo que estuvieron a punto de hacerme? Yo no iba a pasar por todo eso… y entonces vendí mi alma y ahora estoy a dos pasos de terminar con el trato.

-Tú debías estar muerta…

-Sí, lo sé. Tal vez soy un muerto viviente –exclamó con hartazgo- pero quiero que me digas algo: para traer al ángel necesitan cumplir ciertas condiciones ¿no es así?... la primera son esos "dones" –usó un tono burlón- como ustedes los llaman… la telepatía de Ivan Reznik, las invocaciones de Schneider, que por cierto me causaron muchas molestias en la pierna, una espantosa herida a mi mayordomo y otra a… alguien más… –después de decir eso el hombre rio- ¿de qué te ríes?

-Nunca creímos que esto fuese a ocurrir –volteó hacia un lado, con una mirada melancólica- todo debió ser muy diferente. Nunca debiste estar rodeada de demonios ni shinigamis. Nunca se nos cruzó por la mente que pudieses ser una amenaza para nosotros –dijo como si estuviese reflexionando- ya te dije que debiste haber muerto junto con tus padres. Nos costó mucho dinero y tiempo el encontrarlos, así que espero haya valido la pena ese secuestro… -su voz volvió a ser burlona y aquello enojó a la chica todavía más.

-¡Silencio! –lo volvió a golpear y después de acercó a él y en voz baja le dijo- lo vas a lamentar… juro que lo harás…

Entonces ella salió del cuarto y subió las escaleras tan rápido como pudo mientras las lágrimas se ahogaban en su garganta, ardiendo como nunca por la impotencia al no poder matarlo de inmediato. Necesitaba mantenerlo vivo hasta que le diera la información que necesitaba y eso era precisamente lo que conseguiría por otros medios. Por el momento necesitaba alejarse de él y controlar sus emociones.

Al salir del lugar, se encontró con el mayordomo, quien seguramente había escuchado toda la conversación y estaba dispuesto a tomar cartas en el asunto.

-¿Se encuentra bien? Sabe que puedo obtener la información que busca en un par de minutos…

-No es necesario, gracias -por un instante cruzó por la mente de su mente dejar que Sebastian hiciera el trabajo sucio pero no quería depender más de él, así que decidió tomar un par de bolsas de plástico de la alacena, una pala del jardín y regresó al sótano bajo la sorprendida mirada del mayordomo.

En cuanto estuvo dentro de aquel cuarto, aventó las bolsas al suelo y tomó la pala para clavársela a Aidan Crawford en el pie derecho y entonces el hombre gritó de dolor. Aquello se repitió un par de veces más.

-Dime…telepatía, invocaciones, la visión sobrenatural de mi familia, las proyecciones astrales de Soler y, después tú que controlas el clima… ahora soy yo quien lo tiene… así que será mejor que me digas para qué los necesitan.

-No… tú no puedes… -se quejó del dolor- tú no puedes usarlos. Las mujeres no pueden utilizar los dones.

-Gracias por confirmarlo… mientras yo viva, no tendrán lo que necesitan.

-Pero si tú murieras, todos los dones se irían con Demian… y por fin probaríamos que Dios no existe… quizás ese mayordomo tuyo se nos una al final…

-Quisieras… - las intenciones de Sebastian habían sido aclaradas hacía tiempo. Si hubiese querido llevar a cabo el enlace, ya lo habría hecho, y si embargo seguía con ella, mostrándole la fidelidad que tanto le profesaba. Además, sus corazonadas le decían que podía confiar en él y por si fuera poco, los shinigamis también le creían, así que los intentos de Crawford por hacerla dudar eran inútiles.

-¿Qué poder tiene Janssens-Guillot? –ella preguntó de repente.

-Eso lo descubrirás tú cuando lo encuentres… pero será sin mi ayuda. Morir no me asusta. Desde el momento en el que desperté aquí, atado a esta silla, supe que pronto moriría y el darte información no cambiará las cosas.

-En eso tienes razón, pero de ti depende que tan rápida sea tu muerte… podría pedirle a Sebastian que acabe contigo –y entonces el rostro Aidan mostró terror- eres un cobarde… y un idiota. ¿Estás consciente de lo que el enlace significa?

-Demian nos ofreció protección… y nuestros dones se multiplicarían una vez que el enlace se concretara. No puedes detenerlo. Es inevitable… todo está calculado, incluso el más mínimo error o equivocación. Tú eres parte de ello, incluso a pesar de que no deberías estar aquí, ni ese demonio ni esos shinigami... Es un esquema que lleva planeándose más de un siglo. Ya deberías saberlo. Este plan es a prueba de errores.

-¡Dime cómo detenerlo! –se acercó a él y le sacudió el hombro.

-No puedo… Ya todo está hecho. Sólo es cuestión de esperar e ir al lugar preciso. La numerología siempre ha sido nuestra amiga y si crees que traer la lanza de Odín es poco, espera a ver lo que podemos hacer con un poco de energía. Es un ritual planeado desde hace mucho, y las prácticas ya han sido muchas. En cada desastre natural; terremoto, inundación o tsunami, practicábamos la canalización y el ritual, pero siempre nos faltaba algo… eso último que lo completaría –después su voz se convirtió en un susurro- …pronto… todo será más rápido de lo que crees.

Susanna se quedó muy pensativa después de escuchar las palabras de Aidan Crawford. Lejos de dar con el paradero de Demian, había escuchado lo que más temía: el enlace sería inevitable… al menos lo seria si todo continuaba. Por un momento se sintió más impotente de lo que se había sentido en las últimas semanas y la idea de que todo había sido en vano apareció en su mente.

Sus manos se envolvieron en puños y con fuerza golpeó una de las paredes y se preguntó qué era lo que faltaba para hacer el ritual del Enlace. Algo debía hacer falta, de lo contrario ya se habría hecho. Ambos guardaron silencio por varios minutos; quizás una hora en la que Susanna pensó en todas las posibilidades y el significado detrás de las palabras de Crawford, hasta que…

En contraste con la campiña inglesa, la dimensión de los de los shinigamis permanecía soleada e impasible. En ese lugar todo parecía ser constante y estático. El cambio de estación era casi el único indicio que el tiempo pasaba para ellos y con una mirada nostálgica, William veía cómo cambiaban de forma las nubes en el cielo. Tenía en su mano una taza de café que lo ayudaba a mantenerse despierto tras una larga jornada de trabajo el día anterior. Su mente estaba distraída, a kilómetros de su oficina. Sin darse cuenta sus pensamientos pasaron de la pila de informes que debía revisar, a los cinematic records corruptos y después a esa frase en latín que debía esconder un significado oculto.

Estaba meditabundo cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta y como arte de magia, regresó a su oficina.

-Adelante –se paró junto a su escritorio y Grell entró a su oficina

-Will, querido. Llegó esto para ti –le dio un sobre con sellos oficiales de la Asociación Internacional de shinigamis y el distintivo de cierto país- ¿esperabas una carta? –la expresión del supervisor denotaba lo sorprendido que estaba y se apresuró a tomar la carta- ¿Ocurre algo? -comenzó a leer y de pronto un gran silencio inundó la oficina-¿Will?... ¿William?

-Debo salir a hacer una recolección –su tono pareció ser más frío que de costumbre, tanto que Grell lo notó enseguida y con actitud seria lo cuestionó al respecto.

-Debe ser algo serio, como para que tú vayas a recolectar esa alma…

-No es el alma, sino las implicaciones –se ajustó los anteojos y guardó la carta en el bolsillo de su saco, pero después revisar el listado de gente por morir ese día- ¿Ronald está en su cubículo?

-¿Ronald? Supongo que sí… tenía un par de recolecciones y estaba preparando los expedientes… ¿vas a decirme que ocurre? ¡William! –dijo mientras seguía a William, quien caminaba por toda la oficina buscando algo y súbitamente, se quedó quieto y volteó a ver al pelirrojo.

-Es algo relacionado con Susanna Serafer y… todo lo que implica –entonces salió de la oficina con dirección al cubículo de Ronald.

-Si mal no recuerdo… -habló Grell para sí mismo- Ronald tenía que recolectar un alma en la residencia Serafer y… ¡Sebas-chan!... ¡Will, querido, déjame ir contigo! –corrió tras su jefe, quien ya le llevaba mucha ventaja.

Por su parte, el rubio estaba en su cubículo sentado, descansando un poco y haciendo tiempo para salir a las recolecciones, pero en cuanto vio entrar a su jefe con cara de pocos amigos, se puso de pie, alarmado y esperando una reprimenda por alguna falta al reglamento que pudo haber hecho en los últimos días.

Por sureste para él, William sólo le pidió el expediente del alma que debía recolectar en la residencia Serafer y tan rápido como llegó, se fue; sin dar oportunidad a que el joven shingiami hiciera más preguntas.

La confusión de Ronald era evidente, pero fue interrumpido por Grell, quien había llegado corriendo.

-¿Ya se fue Will?

-Acaba de irse, pero… -de pronto su actitud cambió y arqueó una ceja- ¿acaso querías ir a ver a ese demonio?

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Yo me preocuparía más por la actitud del jefe. Algo grabe debe haber pasado…

-Lo sé, todo empezó después de que recibió esa carta desde la oficina de otro país,pero no quiso decirme nada, así que… ¿a dónde vas? –vio como Ronald salía del cubículo y caminaba hacia los ascensores.

-A descubrir por qué tanto misterio… tengo una amiga en el departamento de asuntos internacionales. Voy a persuadirla de que me diga qué ocurre –le guiñó un ojo y continuó su camino.

El interrogatorio con Aidan Crawford continuaba pero Susanna no logró obtener mucha información, además seguía pensando en lo último que aquel hombre le había dicho y fue entonces que una idea había aparecido en la mente de la chica y se preguntaba si aquella era la respuesta a la interrogante más importante; si se trataba de la pieza que faltaba para traer al ángel caído.

-¡Una mujer! Eso es lo que les hacía falta. Una mujer para completarlo todo… ¿acaso tratan de usarme para completar el enlace?

-Es más complicado que eso… ¿Qué hora es?

-Las doce y media –miró la hora en su celular y lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón- ¿tienes una cita? –preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Yo no, pero tú sí tienes una.

-Lo que me faltaba… quieres meter mierda en mi cabeza ¿no es así?... créeme, tengo experiencia con eso, así que no lo lograrás.

Y sin más comentarios, ella salió del sótano. Algo la hizo estar asqueada de ese lugar y buscó un poco de aire fresco, así que salió al jardín trasero. El clima continuaba como antes, sólo que ahora sólo había una llovizna ligera y los relámpagos habían desaparecido.

En cuanto estuvo afuera se preguntó en dónde estaría Sebastian. No lo vio por ningún lado mientras caminaba por el jardín y se suponía que debía estar afuera del cuarto donde tenían secuestrado a aquel hombre. Pero antes de que pudiese pensar más en ello escuchó un zumbido a lo lejos; para entonces Susanna ya reconocía el sonido y de inmediato volteó para buscar al causante de tal ruido.

No tardó mucho en encontrarlo y en cuanto vio quien era se acercó vistiendo una sonrisa cálida para saludarlo. Por unos segundos logró olvidarse del interrogatorio y todas las cosas malas que había pensado tras escuchar a Aidan Crawford. En ese instante sólo estaban ella, William y la lluvia.

Ver al shinigami la hizo sentirse un poco nerviosa, pero nada que se notara gracias a esa sonrisa boba que trataba de reprimir cuando estaba con él. Sin embargo esta vez fue diferente.

En cuanto vio la expresión fría y lúgubre del shinigami supo que algo estaba mal. El ver que la lluvia caía sobre su cabello perfectamente peinado y sobre su impecable atuendo de shinigami, la hacían pensar que algo malo había sucedido, pero no pudo identificar con precisión lo que era.

Él estaba de pie en el jardín, mirándola y titubeando un poco antes de caminar hacia ella. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los de la chica; su color era verde intenso, inexpresivos como la primera vez que ella los miró y sin embargo, algo no era natural en ellos, como si los estuviera forzando para que no mostraran lo que estaba pensando. En cuanto estuvo frente a ella, William bajó la mirada por un instante y se ajustó las gafas mientras volvía a mirar el rostro de la chica.

-¿Qué sucede? –ella preguntó con preocupación, esperando lo peor, pero nada la podría haber preparado para lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

-Susanna…me contactaron desde la división de otro país… de tu ciudad natal… -él suspiró mientras veía el rostro de la chica cambiar de expresión con rapidez- me temo que…tu padre ha muerto…

-¿Qué dices? –ella exclamó, como esperando a despertar de una pesadilla; deseando que no fuera verdad- no puede ser… no…

-Están a punto de enviarme el cinematic record y…

-¡No! No puede ser… eso es imposible… tengo que… -no terminó la frase cuando corrió hacia su despacho, dispuesta a hacer una llamada que la hiciera escuchar la voz de su padre adoptivo diciéndole que todo estaba bien.

Lo único que pudo hacer William fue quedarse de pie en donde estaba, mirando como ella corría con desesperación y comprobar que era cierto. No podía sentir lástima o culpa por la muerte del señor; eso sería fatal para él, pero no pudo evitar sentirse mal por Susana. Verla así era desgarrador y eso aún no era lo peor.

Se sintió impotente y no supo qué hacer, así que decidió esperar a que ella apareciera otra vez. No tardaría mucho en hacerlo; lo sabía porque tenía un deber que hacer allí, y ella estaba estrechamente ligada a ello. La lluvia cayendo sobre su rostro le recordó en dónde estaba y bajo qué circunstancias, así que buscó refugio deba jode un árbol, cerca de la puerta que dirigía al cuarto donde Aidan Crawford esperaba su destino. Sería cuestión de minutos.

Cuando Susanna entró a la casa se topó con Sebastian, quien también tenía una expresión seria e inusual y entonces ella supo que era verdad. No hizo falta comprobarlo. El mayordomo ya parecía saberlo y cuando le explicó que acababa de recibir una llamada notificándole lo sucedido sintió un terrible agujero dentro de su pecho; una especie de vacío que tal vez no podría ser llenado nunca más.

-Parece que fueron órdenes de Demian Janssens-Guillot… yo- hizo una pausa y escogió con cuidado sus palabras—desde hacía algunas semanas me asegure que su padre tuviera una escolta, pero… eran medidas preventivas. Los guardaespaldas también fueron asesinados… fue un comando armado con…

-Entiendo… no necesito saber todos los detalles… no ahora –la voz de la chica fue silenciosa y llena de dolor, pero ella no parecía estar a punto de derrumbarse o llorar. Estaba en shock.

Desde el comedor, Fer, Abby y el Sr. Haggard observaron la escena. Fer había escuchado a Sebastian mientras hablaba por teléfono y en cuanto vio su expresión supo que no eran buenas noticias, así que corrió a avisarle a los otros dos empleados para ayudar en lo que pudieran, pero en situaciones así no había mucho más que hacer que observar y sonreír para mostrar simpatía ante la pérdida.

-Lamento mucho su… -comenzó a decir el demonio con mucha solemnidad pero ella lo interrumpió.

-No sigas… -su tono fue cortante- no digas cosas que no sientes ni pretendas algo que no eres…- y entonces caminó con paso firme hacia el sótano.

Sus oídos zumbaban y todo a su alrededor desapareció. Su objetivo era claro y estaba decidida a hacerlo. Salió que de la casa y caminó hacia la entrada posterior del sótano. La lluvia continuaba como antes, empapando su ropa y su cabello, pero no por eso apresuró el paso. Era como si estuviese caminando en cámara lenta y en el trayecto ignoró la voz que la llamaba.

-Susanna…. – era William, pero ella ni siquiera lo volteó a ver. Él no podía hacer nada al respecto; sería interferir con el mundo de los vivos, pero sintió deseos por detenerla, al menos hasta que se calmara un poco.

Una vez dentro del sótano, la chica miró cómo Aidan Crawford la esperaba con una sonrisa triunfal en los labios. A pesar de estar atado y en las condiciones en las que se encontraba, tenía aires de superioridad que terminaron por enfurecer a Susanna.

-¡Todo estaba planeado!

-Te lo dije, pero no me creíste… cada movimiento y cada pequeño detalle es parte del plan. Y a cada fallo nuestro, teníamos una solución. Sucede que en esta ocasión matamos dos pájaros de un tiro.

-Estábamos hablando del enlace y…. –de pronto su tono de voz cambió y se volvió más grave- sabes lo que sigue ¿no es así?

-Sí, y sólo me arrepiento de que no pudiésemos usar a ese imbécil como sacrificio para los demonios.

-¡Espero que sufras, hijo de puta!

Y entonces lo golpeó en el rostro tan fuerte como pudo y tomó la pala, golpeándolo en el estómago con todas sus fuerzas y después lo sostuvo por la garganta, sintiendo su laringe doblándose bajo sus dedos e impidiendo que él respirara. De repente sintió unas terribles náuseas y lo soltó, pero no tenía la más mínima intención de perdonarle la vida y concederle una muerte rápida, así que tomo una de las bolsas que había llevado con anterioridad y la puso sobre la cabeza de Aidan Crawford.

De manera instintiva él intentó luchar, pero fue inútil. Estaba atado de manos y pies. Al principio la bolsa se infló con el aire que se escapaba de los pulmones de ese sujeto y pronto, el plástico se pegó a su cara mientras luchaba por respirar.

Sí, Susanna disfrutaría cada instante de la agonía de Aidan Crawford, misma que se reflejó en sus ojos. El hombre luchó con todas sus fuerzas por zafarse de las cuerdas que sostenían sus manos y unos pequeños hilos de sangre escurrieron por sus dedos. La chica sintió cierto placer al ver cómo él luchaba por su vida hasta el último aliento. Sus ojos se inyectaron de sangre y poco a poco, como si fuera una fogata, ella pudo ver cómo su vitalidad se extinguía y moría lenta y angustiosamente.

Poco después una bruma cobriza salió de su cuerpo y Susanna la absorbió; el poder era suyo, pero esta vez el asesinar a aquel hombre no le causo ninguna satisfacción… no la tendría hasta que todo terminara. Por el momento, sólo sentía un tremendo vacío en lo que quedaba de su ya condenada alma y por primera vez consideró que todo era en vano; vender su alma, asesinar a tantas personas y renunciar a la salvación, para que al final no pudiese solucionar nada, o peor aún, que su venganza le supiera a cenizas.

Instantes después, William entró al pequeño cuarto con actitud solemne y después de mirarla con cierto escrutinio, buscando dios sabe qué cosa, procedió a recolectar el alma de Aidan Crawford con su death scythe y posteriormente a colocar un sello que decía "completado" en el folder que llevaba en su mano; sin duda el expediente de aquel hombre y donde se leía claramente que la causa de muerte había sido asfixia a manos de Susanna Serafer.


	27. Últimas palabras (Sebastian)

**Capítulo 25. Últimas palabras.**

 **Ruta de Sebastian.**

El gesto de Sebastian era de alarma mientras corría hacia Susanna, quien acababa de entrar en un frenesí violento, tomando otra vez el martillo para golpear nuevamente al cadáver, gritando y llorando como nunca antes.

Le costó un poco de trabajo mantenerla quieta y quitarle el martillo, ya que ella parecía tener mucho más fuerza, pero no era rival para él. La alejó un poco del cuerpo del Sr. Crawford e intentó calmarla mientras William recolectaba el cinematic record.

Los gritos inundaban la habitación. Era un llanto con pocas lágrimas, de esos que salen del alma misma y cuando lo hacen, es en forma de terribles lamentos que dejan a cualquiera sin aliento por varios instantes. La mente de Susanna comenzaba a dar vueltas mientras le mostraba terribles imágenes, no sólo de lo que acababa de hacer, sino dela muerte de cada uno de aquellos individuos, como si estuviera recorriendo hacia atrás la historia de los últimos meses, hasta llegar a ese terrible momento en el que estuvo a punto de morir, de ser ultrajada y torturada; antes de hacer el contrato con Sebastian.

Momentos después su respiración fue más acelerada, como si estuviese hiperventilando y dejó de luchar contra Sebastian para zafarse. Se puso las manos sobre los oídos para callar las voces que le gritaban a todo pulmón. Susanna no era ella misma. El terror y la locura se habían apoderado de su mente y el demonio no supo qué hacer, más que intentar calmarla sin éxito alguno.

De inmediato Sebastian pensó en utilizar sus poderes para dejarla inconsciente, pero sería imposible en ese estado, así que pensó que una inyección de Valium era la mejor opción, pero antes de que pudiese correr a toda velocidad hacia la casa para buscar la jeringa, William se acercó a ella y la recostó en el suelo, permitiendo que ella adoptara posición fetal.

Durante unos instantes, la mirada del shinigami reflejó tristeza y compasión, pero en seguida mostró determinación y después de quitarse los guantes, tomó el rostro de la chica, fijando sus ojos en los de ella y con voz firme, pero cálida comenzó a llamarla.

-Susana… Susanna, hazme caso. Sal de ahí -un momento después ella dejó de gritar, pero su mirada parecían no tener vida y su cuerpo temblaba violentamente -Susanna… concéntrate en mis ojos. Sal de ahí, de ese lugar oscuro al que no perteneces… no pasa nada, estás a salvo. Ni ese demonio ni yo dejaremos que te suceda algo ¿entiendes? –de inmediato Sebastian lo miró con gran incredulidad… ¿estaba reconociendo que él la cuidaría?... -¿lo sabes verdad?... ahora quiero que respires profundamente y te calmes. Regresa aquí…

Poco a poco la chica se fue calmando y después de un momento volvió a ser la misma, sólo que parecía haberse quedado sin fuerzas y sin palabras. William le ayudó a ponerse de pie y una vez que estuvo seguro de que podría sostenerse por sí misma, volteó a ver a Sebastian.

-Sería bueno que descanse y…

-Entiendo –de inmediato el mayordomo se acercó a ella y la tomó en brazos. La actitud del demonio parecía ser más fría que de costumbre con respecto al shinigami. Apenas se toleraban, pero la indiferencia de Sebastian era demasiado notoria para William. Susanna no pudo verlo, ya que parecía estar ausente, con la mirada perdida y sin vida. Además estaba agotada.

En cuanto Sebastian la tuvo en sus brazos cargándola, caminó hacia la puerta del sótano para dirigirse a la casa. Durante unos instantes ella uso sus brazos para sostenerse del cuello del mayordomo, pero pronto lo soltó y se dejó caer; parecía no tener fuerzas. Por supuesto él se aseguró de sostenerla bien, pero aquello hacía la imagen más impresionante, sobre todo por la sangre que había en la ropa, rostro y brazos de la chica.

William sólo pudo verlos alejarse, cerrando la puerta tras él y sintiendo un hueco dentro de su pecho que no pudo explicar. Debía tener cierta satisfacción al haber recolectado el cinematic record de aquel hombre, además de que ella parecía haber obtenido cierta información durante su interrogatorio, pero… sintió algo que distaba mucho de la satisfacción del deber cumplido y decidió quedarse la residencia Serafer un momento más. Algo lo hizo permanecer ahí. Estaba preocupado por Susanna.

Una vez en el cuarto de la chica, Sebastian se encargó de que ella se sentara en el sillón y después entró al baño para asegurarse de que el agua de la tina estuviese caliente. Susanna estaba casi cubierta de sangre y debía asearse, pero a diferencia de lo que hubiese hecho en otras circunstancias, el mayordomo salió del cuarto para buscar a Abby, quien se encargaría de ayudar a su ama.

En cuanto Abby entró al cuarto se sorprendió mucho de ver el estado de Susanna. Pudo imaginarse lo que había sucedido y aunque no lo justificó, comprendió por qué lo había hecho y sin hacer preguntas, la ayudó a ponerse de pie y bañarse una vez que estuvo dentro de la tina. Después se ocupó de que se pusiera la pijama y la guio hacia su cama.

Aunque seguía sin decir palabra alguna, Susanna se movía por su cuenta, pero como si lo estuviese haciendo por inercia. Una vez en su cama, Abby le dio un último vistazo y después caminó hacia la puerta.

-Si necesita algo, sólo pídalo –le dedicó una sonrisa que rayaba en la lástima y justo antes de que pusiera la mano en la chapa, Sebastian abrió la puerta.

-Muchas gracias Abby –y con su mirada, le indicó que se retirara. Quería estar a solas con ella. Una vez que se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie cerca o del otro lado del a puerta intentando escuchar, preguntó- ¿cómo se encuentra, señorita?

Ella no contestó. Miraba fijamente al techo de la habitación. Sentía como si todas sus fuerzas se hubiesen ido y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Un zumbido espantoso inundaba sus oídos y sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que la culpa la corroyera. Sebastian sabía que las cosas no estaban bien. Esta vez era diferentes a las anteriores; ahora tenía un motivo de peso para estar mal, y sus acciones habían empeorado la situación. Observó cómo de los ojos de la chica escurrían lágrimas y su expresión parecía la de alguien derrotado… destrozado.

Tal imagen no le gustó para nada al demonio. Se preocupaba por ella, y eso conllevaba a que estuviese bien; no como la persona que yacía en la cama. Por un segundo se reprochó por haber permitido que ella hiciera tal atrocidad. En el momento la idea le pareció buena; de acuerdo con sus planes, pero las consecuencias no fueron las esperadas.

Sebastian le dedicó una mirada que rayaba en lo dulce mientras acariciaba su cabello, intentando consolarla, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que ella comenzó a hablar.

-Tráeme una botella de ron, hielos y déjame sola. Es una orden –dijo con frialdad, sin siquiera verlo a los ojos; su mirada seguía fija en el techo y él sólo pudo seguir sus órdenes.

-Como usted diga – y salió por la puerta, para regresar un par de minutos después con el encargo.

Él sabía que aquella situación no se terminaría junto con la botella… lo haría con muchas más, y así pasó el resto de la semana: ella embriagándose sola en su cuarto mientras derramaba lágrimas de dolor e ira y él sin despegarse de la puerta; sin poder hacer nada al respecto, pero algo en él sabía que debía dejarla desahogarse. Así funcionaban los humanos, o al menos era lo que había podido observar durante su experiencia a través de los años. Susanna necesitaba tiempo y él estaba dispuesto a dárselo, incluso cuando algo dentro de él le reclamaba por forzar la puerta y entrar cada vez que la escuchaba llorar a gritos, pero siendo de demonio que era, no sabría qué hacer para hacerla sentir mejor.

Entraba al cuarto dos veces día para ver si ella necesitaba algo y asegurarse de que estuviese bien, pero en ninguna de esas ocasiones ella le dirigió la palabra, era él quien intentaba hablar con ella, sin embargo estaba demasiado perturbada o ebria como para entablar una conversación.

En una de esas visitas, Sebastian movió una de las cortinas del cuarto de Susanna para asomarse por la ventana. Su expresión era seria porque sabía lo que vería. Estaba lloviendo y desde el jardín la silueta de un hombre con traje negro sosteniendo unas pinzas de jardinería podía verse.

William tenía una mirada inquisidora que parecía juzgar al demonio desde su posición. Por supuesto, eso no le importó al mayordomo en lo más mínimo, pero le molestó la constante presencia del shinigami durante los últimos días. Cada vez que se asomaba al jardín él estaba en el mismo lugar, viendo hacia la ventana de la chica.

Unos días después Sebastian se hartó de aquella situación y entró de improviso al cuarto de Susanna, con paso firme y ajustándose la chaqueta de su smoking. Su actitud era formal y seria. Había determinación en sus ojos rojos y en cuanto la vieron sentada junto a su cama supo que era lo que necesitaba hacer.

-Es suficiente… se está haciendo daño y le he dado el tiempo necesario para que haga su berrinche. Ahora es momento de continuar, si no es por su venganza, al menos haga lo posible para estar sobria en el servicio funerario de su padre –ella lo miró con odio por un instante y después extendió la mano para que la ayudara a ponerse de pie.

-Debo… darme un baño… –se notaba en voz lo intoxicada que estaba, pero todavía se comprendían sus palabras.

-Estoy de acuerdo… ¿quisiera que le ayude?

-No te aproveches… todavía puedo hacerlo sola –dijo apoyándose de él para caminar y maldiciéndose por tener que depender de él. Una vez en el baño se sostuvo del lavabo y el mueble para no caerse. La cabeza le daba vueltas y le costaba enfocar. Estaba segura de que sería cuestión de tiempo para que las náuseas la invadieran- pero quédate afuera por… por si acaso.

A Susanna le costó mucho trabajo bañarse. El jabón y el shampoo se le caían de las manos y al final tuvo que optar por sentarse en la tina para asearse. Cuando por fin terminó, se envolvió en una toalla y se secó lo mejor que pudo. Después se envolvió en una bata de baño y abrió la puerta, encontrándose a su mayordomo que la esperaba en su habitación con lo que parecía ser un abundante desayuno y un suero oral.

-¿Qué… carajos? –atinó a decir mientras se recargaba en la pared para no caerse.

-Permítame –él se le acercó a ella y le ayudó a sentarse en el sillón- el funeral es en un par de horas y debo encargarme de que esté en buen estado para entonces. No sería bueno que la cabeza de la familia Serafer haga el ridículo en público. Líquidos, café, azúcar y algo grasoso son lo mejor para reducir su estado… etílico –dijo con disgusto.

-Creo que…. –de repente se paró del sillón y corrió hacia el baño. Sebastian tenía una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

-El vómito también es una buena manera. Bien pensado, señorita –sin duda disfrutaría de su agonía en la medida de lo posible. Era una especie de venganza por haberlo ignorado por completo los días anteriores

-¡Vete al infierno!

-Señorita… unas vacaciones no son lo más adecuado en este momento –continuó haciéndola enojar.

-Sólo… -se lavó la boca y salió del baño para sentarse otra vez en el sillón- no hables… -y con una pequeña sonrisa le pasó un plato con panqueques y una tasa grande de café- gracias… -con mucho trabajo pudo terminarse el desayuno y Sebastian permaneció junto a ella todo el tiempo, estudiando sus gestos y comportamiento, asegurándose de que estuviera un poco mejor y un par de minutos después ella dijo- gracias… creo que ha funcionado un poco.

-Por supuesto ¿Qué tipo de mayordomo sería si no pudiera hacer ese tipo de tareas tan sencillas? –detrás de su elegante sonrisa se ocultaba el hecho de que sintió alivio al verla un poco mejor.

Un par de horas después, Susanna estuvo lista para marcharse hacia el funeral. Vestida completamente de negro, bajo las escaleras de su casa y salió por la puerta principal, encontrándose con el Sr. Haggard, quien la estaba esperando con una actitud muy solemne y seria mientras sus ojos la veían con compasión.

-¿Está lista, señorita? –le preguntó con amabilidad mientras le abría la puerta del auto.

-No, no lo estoy… pero debo ir –la voz de la chica sonaba apagada, como si no fuera ella.

-Estaré junto a usted todo el tiempo, por si necesita algo -dijo la voz de Sebastian, quien de pronto apareció detrás de ella vistiendo un elegante traje negro con camisa y corbata del mismo color, y por supuesto unos guantes de cuero que hacían juego. Su atuendo le daba un porte solemne, atractivo y un poco lúgubre.

Sin reparar más en su aspecto, Susanna subió al coche, seguida de Sebastian y el Sr. Haggard. El camino hacia el cementerio fue demasiado corto. Le costaba hacerse a la idea de que su padre estaba muerto y debía asistir al funeral; hasta ese momento había asumido que sería él quien debía enterrarla.

Tan sólo Susanna y los empleados de la casa asistieron al funeral. Era su única familia y de cualquier modo, ella prefería no estar rodeada de gente que la mirara con lástima. Era lo último que se merecía.

La chica no puso atención a la ceremonia religiosa que se llevó acabo. Parecía que estaba haciendo las cosas por inercia, pero por primera vez en una semana se sintió viva. Tal vez fue el dolor, la culpa o el aire fresco que tocaba su rostro, pero supo que debía afrontar las cosas de una u otra manera y a pesar de todo, la constante presencia de Sebastian a su lado le dio el ánimo y soporte que necesitaba. Sabía que si se caía, él estaría ahí para levantarla e impedir que se lastimara, aunque fuera muy a su manera.

Cuando terminó todo, la chica caminó con paso firme hacia la salida del cementerio, pero por dentro sentía como si estuviera a punto de desplomarse. Detrás de ella estaba su mayordomo, cuidándola sin decir palabra alguna. Sabía que no era el momento adecuado y al mismo tiempo le interesaba ver sus reacciones y el cómo lo manejaría.

Antes de salir del camposanto un hombre con traje negro se acercó a ellos. Su expresión seria daba la impresión de estar por completo emocionalmente distante de lo que ocurría, pero así era su trabajo.

-Susanna… -su voz era amable, en contraste de lo que su porte reflejaba.

-Will ¿qué haces aquí?

-Había querido hablar contigo antes pero… -hizo una pausa, escogiendo bien las palabras que iba a decir- sé que has estado mal y…

-Señor Spears, este no es momento para entrometerse –dijo el demonio con voz seria y con un pequeño toque amenazador.

-Espérame en el auto, Sebastian.

-Como usted ordene –dijo en con resignación, pero el mayordomo no le quitaría la vista de encima al shinigami; parecía ser más posesivo que de costumbre. Era su forma de protegerla y en cierto modo, mantenerla a su lado.

-Gracias por venir –la voz de Susanna sonó inerte, pero sólo en la superficie; miles de sentimientos parecían desbordarse desde su pecho.

-No tienes que agradecer nada. Me enteré de lo que sucedió casi una hora después de que… ocurrió. Recibí un mensaje del Supervisor de la rama de…- no terminó la frase porque se dio cuenta de que sus explicaciones sonaban demasiado frías y técnicas para la ocasión- lamento que haya sucedido así. Tu padre siempre pensó en ti con mucho cariño. Hasta el final.

-Creo que dentro de lo malo, fue mejor de esta manera… así no tuvo que lidiar con mi muerte…

-No digas eso… -un nudo se formó en el estómago de William. La idea de que el alma de la chica fuera devorada por ese demonio le resultó más que repulsiva.

-Es la verdad –dijo con seriedad- pero solo queda seguir adelante.

-Si necesitas algo, sabes cómo contactarme y... en el momento que sea yo acudiré –el shinigami sintió repentinos deseos por abrazarla, pero se contuvo mientras sus ojos mostraban un gran pesar.

-Gracias, William. Nos vemos después –sonrió como acto reflejo y caminó hacia el auto donde Sebastian la esperaba con paciencia.

Por su parte, el shinigami la vio alejándose. Su figura parecía ser más pequeña que de costumbre debido a lo vulnerable que era en esos momentos y cuando sus ojos alcanzaron a ver al demonio junto al auto, abriéndole la puerta y observándola de un modo muy singular, la imagen de un pequeño conejito corriendo hacia la guarida de un hambriento lobo apareció en su mente.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Susanna se apresuró para salir del auto. A penas éste se hubo detenido, ella abrió la puerta y salió. Sebastian se sorprendió, pero decidió darle un poco de espacio e intercambió miradas de preocupación con el Sr. Haggard.

La chica caminó hacia el estudio. Planeaba encerrarse y pasar el resto de la tarde ahí. No sabía bien con qué fin; no tenía la más mínima intención de avanzar con sus investigaciones ni pendientes de trabajo. Tan sólo se sentó en la silla y la volteó hacia la ventana para ver el paisaje después de encender el estéreo y tocar un melancólico disco.

"Sarabande" de Handel sonaba y de repente se escuchó un pequeño ruido proveniente de la puerta. Después de entrar, ella se aseguró de cerrar la puerta con seguro, pero tal cosa pareció haber sido inútil y cuando vio a Sebastian entrar supo por qué.

Su gesto era serio, pero no le causa temor. Despacio se acercó a Susanna, quien observaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Súbitamente todo aquello le pareció irreal; se encontró frente a un demonio mayordomo que sin duda consumiría su alma y por primera vez, aquello no le importó. El contraste de su presencia con la música le resultó fascinante.

-Señorita… -su seria expresión de repente desapareció y le sonrió coquetamente- a pesar de todo… el negro le sienta muy bien.

-No empieces… -dijo con un poco de hartazgo pero algo en la actitud de Sebastian la hizo reírse un poco. Tal vez fueron sus ojos traviesos o el tono en el que lo dijo.

-Sólo quería ver si necesitaba algo… que de preferencia no sea alcohol… tal vez un té, un paseo por la ciudad, una visita algún museo e incluso creo que podríamos arreglar una pequeña excursión al London eye.

-Suena tentador… pero estoy agotada –dijo desanimada, lo cual no le agradó del todo a Sebastian, ya que le faltaba esa chispa e intensidad que la caracterizaba, así que se animó a decir con sinceridad.

-Lamento no poder ser de más ayuda…. no puedo ponerme en sus zapatos, pero… usted sabe que puede apoyarse en mi para cualquier cosa –ella le sonrió mientras suspiraba y por un momento hubo silencio- su padre me dijo algo antes de que partiéramos hacia Inglaterra ¿quiere saber qué fue?

-¿De qué hablas?–de repente ella pareció estar más alerta.

-Antes de subir al taxi me encargó que cuidara de usted. Sus palabras exactas fueron "Cuídala. No sé qué tipo de dificultades encontrará en Inglaterra, pero debe ser algo serio como para que alguien como tú haya venido a buscarla. Sólo te pido que cuides de Susanna. Haz lo que tengas que hacer para mantenerla segura, pero si le pasa algo… no me va a importar quién o qué seas... Sólo cuídala."

-No tenía idea… -dijo ella y bajó la mirada de manera melancólica. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero ninguna salió. Estaba demasiado cansada y de repente algo se le ocurrió y miró al mayordomo con intriga mientras se ponía de pie frente a él- ¿quieres decir que… sabía algo sobre ti? Es decir ¿habrá notado algo? –sonaba preocupada.

-No creo que supiera quién soy en realidad pero sospechaba algo desde el principio y… -hizo una pausa- lo que quiero que entienda es que su padre adoptivo la quería muchísimo y confió en mí para cuidar de usted –la voz del mayordomo era serena y cálida; hizo que la chica se relajara un poco y bajara la guardia- le di mi palabra y no puedo romperla. Y quiero que sepa que no es sólo por el contrato –de repente Sebastian mostro sus ojos de demonio, tan intensos como siempre, pero que no le causaron temor a Susanna, tan sólo una sensación extraña de que estaba siendo de verdad sincero- Soy un demonio y nunca sabré cómo sienten o lo que sienten los humanos. Con nosotros es diferente. No existen palabras ni conceptos que se asemejen a lo que pasa por nuestras mentes; a lo que es nuestra esencia –ella lo observó con mucho interés mientras le explicaba- tampoco me atrevería a decir que son sentimientos lo que tenemos… es algo más racional lo que está allí, que es consecuencia de nuestras acciones y que en este momento me exige a estar aquí, a su lado y protegerla. Eso es real y me atrevería a decir que mucho más que los sentimientos humanos… No dejaré que algo le suceda. De ninguna manera.

Y después Sebastian tomó la mano de ella con delicadeza, sin perder el contacto visual, dándole un suave beso en el dorso. Ella por su parte, se sonrojó un poco y se sorprendió, aunque no sabía con exactitud el por qué. El gesto había sido inesperado, pero sus palabras decían mucho más que una promesa por cuidarla, mientras que sus ojos la dejaban ver algo más… algo que aún no estaba dispuesta a enfrentar, pero de una cosa estaba segura, y era que podía apoyarse en él. No le fallaría. Él podía ser el pilar en el cual sostenerse si llegara a caer y la mano que la auxiliaría en el momento de levantarse. Otra vez sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no pudo contenerse más. Ella lo tomó por sorpresa abrazándolo tan fuerte como pudo mientras lloraba las últimas lágrimas que le quedaban… las más dolorosas.

Por un instante él abrió los ojos a manera de sorpresa, pero rápido la abrazó también, acariciando su espalda mientras ella lloraba. Y durante ese momento, la naturaleza del demonio lo llevó a sostenerla entre sus brazos por el tiempo que ella necesitara. Tenía que ser suya...

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _ **Hola, muchas gracias por continuar leyendo la historia. Recuerden que el fanfic se dividió en dos: la ruta de Sebastian y la ruta de William (es básicamente lo mismo y lo que cambian son algunos detalles y la parte romántica de la historia).**_

 _ **Como habrán notado, estamos estrenando portada. ¡Por fin! Después de meses de buscar a un ilustrador, encontré al maravilloso Luis Antonio Zamora, quien se dio a la tarea de hacer el diseño y trabajo digital. Agradezco mucho su paciencia y creatividad, y sobre todo quisiera que conozcan su trabajo. Dejaré un link a su página de deviantart en mi perfil ;) ¡Estoy de verdad feliz con la ilustración! ¿ustedes qué opinan?**_

 _ **Como siempre, si tienen algún comentario, no duden en hacérmelo saber, igual si tienen alguna queja, sugerencia o si quieren contarme un chiste también es bienvenido xD**_

 _ **Koisshi Saotome Ackerman: ¡Perdón! No te vuelvo a abandonar tan abruptamente (además ya viene la semana rivetra…). La buena noticia es que avancé a la siguiente etapa de admisión del a maestría. Sólo falta una entrevista y ¡listo!... además eso no implica que deje de actualizar. ¿Cómo van los niños? ¿y el celular nadador?**_

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	28. Ritos funerarios (William)

**Capítulo 25. Ritos funerarios**

 **(Ruta de William)**

Tras terminar con su trabajo, William fijó su mirada en la chica por un instante, esperando a que dijera algo. No tenía una idea clara sobre qué hacer. Había cumplido con su deber pero algo lo retenía en aquel lugar, y ese algo era Susanna, quien lo miró con expresión era sombría. Él respondió el gesto con cierta preocupación y clemencia por el alma torturada de la chica, misma que podría ver superficialmente gracias a sus ojos de shinigami.

Susanna sintió que su corazón estaba a punto de explotar. Unas terribles nauseas la invadieron y miles de sentimientos la inundaron. Le era imposible contener las lágrimas un minuto más y la imagen del shinigami frente a ella la incitaba a llorar, pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, otro individuo vestido de negro entró al lugar.

-Señorita ¿necesita algo? –Sebastian caminó hacia ella y la miró con curiosidad, consciente de que ella estaba a punto de enfrentar una catarsis emocional, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que William fuera el que la consolara, o si quiera que lo presenciara.

-Haces las cosas demasiado difíciles –lo miró con cierto reproche y después miró al shinigami, quien continuaba quieto en el mismo lugar y ella de inmediato se arrepintió de haber estado a punto de mostrarse tan vulnerable como lo estaba- quiero estar sola.

Entonces salió del sótano, dejándolos solos con el cadáver de Aidan Crawford. Ambos la siguieron con la mirada y sin intentar detenerla, pero en cuanto ella hubo salido, William miró a Sebastian con una expresión casi letal y enfadada.

-Pudiste haberla detenido… pero eso es esperar demasiado de un demonio como tú y… -de pronto fue interrumpido por el mayordomo.

-¿Y eso a ti en qué te afecta?... crees conocerla bien, pero ignoras el hecho de que en situaciones así puede ser demasiado obstinada. Si tanto te preocupaba, la hubieses detenido tú. El que asesine a una persona más o a una menos sólo le agrega una pizca de condimento a su alma y para mí…

-Siento nauseas tan sólo por escuchar tus palabras, bestia infernal-lo interrumpió- … sabes bien que no hubiese podido detenerla. Sólo puedo evitar una muerte si se trata de alguien que aporte algo magnífico a la humanidad y…

-Si ese es tu trabajo, entonces no te quejes. Limítate a cumplir con tu condena y…

-¡Cómo te atreves! –lo amenazó con su death scythe y el demonio sonrió.

-Parece que he tocado alguna fibra sensible… -se dio la vuelta- no pienso pelear contigo. Susanna se enfadaría conmigo si te hiciera algo, y eso no va de acuerdo a mis planes, así que…

-Tu sólo la estás usando y no voy a permitir que…

-Vaya, vaya, parece que alguien se ha encariñado con ella –y entonces volteó a ver al shinigami con sus ojos de demonio- que conmovedor... pero desafortunadamente para ti… -caminó hacia él con actitud retadora, mientras William usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no atravesarle el pecho con su death scythe- no pienso permitirte que te acerques más. Aunque no voy a doblegar de ninguna manera su decisión final, usaré todos mis recursos para que ella me escoja a mí.

-¿Esperas que confíe en tu palabra?

-Haz lo que quieras. Ella me entregará su alma de manera voluntaria, no sólo porque el contrato lo marque, y no sólo eso; su completa existencia también será mía, por decisión de ella. Lo que hagas u opines no podría importarme menos, pero… -acercó su rostro al de él- ten en mente que tus prejuicios sobre mí te impiden ver la realidad –y entonces se alejó de él y salió del sótano, pero en cuanto estuvo fuera, sin que el shingiami lo escuchara, dijo- yo también me preocupo por ella… más de lo que se nota a simple vista.

Y entonces Sebastian entró a la casa y comenzó a preparar los trámites y diligencias para que no hubiese problemas con el traslado del cuerpo del padre de Susanna o sus pertenencias.

Mientras tanto, William se quedó de pie en el sótano, repitiendo en su mente las palabras que acababa de decirle el demonio. Odiaba aceptar que había algo de verdad en ello y sus acciones dejaban ver que sus intenciones iban más allá del sólo devorar el alma de Susanna, sin embargo lejos de tranquilizarlo, eso lo preocupó más y sitió un vacío en el estómago. Era una sensación relativamente nueva para él. Llevaba un par de meses familiarizándose con ella y ahora parecía comprender de dónde provenía.

Por primera vez en muchas décadas no le importó trabajar tiempo extra y decidió permanecer en la residencia Serafer por el resto de la tarde. Más tarde llenaría el informe y papeleo correspondiente a su trabajo de la tarde; no dejaría a Susanna sola en las garras de Sebastian. No ahora que entendía lo que este buscaba.

Al siguiente día, la mañana comenzó muy temprano para William, quien llegó a su oficina desde las 5 AM para tener listo el informe de la recolección del día anterior. No se trataba de un trabajo normal, ya que implicaba a uno de los sujetos con cinematic records modificados y como era de esperarse, el expediente estaba incompleto. Aquellos fragmentos que no aparecían eran los más importantes y que podrían ser de utilidad para detener el Enlace, pero eso no era lo que más le molestaba al Supervisor de la División de Gestión y Envío.

Había pasado toda la tarde anterior y parte de la noche vigilando a Susanna. Después de que asesinara a sangre fría a Aidan Crawford, ella se había encerrado en su cuarto y no volvió a salir de ahí. William sabía que no le pasaría nada grave, pero se sentía intranquilo al dejarla en ese estado y al mismo tiempo sabía que no podía hacer más por ella.

El shinigami sintió el inicio de un ligero dolor de cabeza en sus sienes, producto de no haber dormido suficiente y darle vueltas al mismo asunto una y otra vez. Recargó su cabeza en el respaldo de su silla y suspiró, casi cayendo en la tentación de aflojarse la corbata, pero no lo hizo. Debía mantener su imagen profesional, incluso en circunstancias difíciles como esa. Quizás la más difícil a la que se había enfrentado en toda su carrera, pero no pudo continuar pensando en ello, ya que escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta de su oficina.

-Adelante.

-¿Señor? –Ronald se asomó por la puerta- tengo una entrega para usted –esperó a que su jefe le hiciera una seña para que se acercara- acaban de enviar esto desde la oficina de asuntos internacionales y… -notó la mirada cansada de William- ¿sucedió algo ayer en la recolección?

-Nada en particular. El cinematic record está corrupto, ese demonio continúa al acecho y… -suspiró- todas las complicaciones que eran de esperarse en una situación así…

-Entiendo –Ronald se relajó un poco y jugueteó con el paquete que sostenía- apuesto que Susanna está muy afectada por la muerte de su padre –se refirió al cinematic record que estaba dentro del envío y prestó mucha atención para no perderse la reacción de su jefe- si usted quiere puedo ir a echar un vistazo. Ya sabe, sólo para asegurarme de que esté bien y…

-Ronald… -dijo con tono persuasivo pero el muchacho continuó hablando.

-O tal vez prefiera ir usted mismo. Después de todo ustedes…

-Señor Konx –esta vez alzó la voz- me parece que tiene trabajo que hacer. Deje el paquete en mi escritorio y después puede retirarse –dijo con voz fría mientras se levantaba de su silla y caminaba hacia uno de los archiveros en su oficina en busca de un expediente.

-Sí señor –el joven shinigami hizo lo que se le indicó, pero antes de salir se detuvo y dijo en voz baja- no hay nada de malo en preocuparse. Después de todo, no somos seres insensibles y pasar siglos intentando serlo sería un error. Eso sin perder de vista nuestra percepción de la muerte –el chico fue muy sensato al decir esas palabras, cosa que William no se esperaba de él.

En cuanto Ronald salió de la oficina, el supervisor volteó a ver el paquete sobre su escritorio. Era el cinematic record del padre de Susanna. Debía mirarlo y después archivarlo junto con el expediente de la chica, mismo que sostenía en sus manos, pero vaciló un poco antes de regresar a su escritorio y después de abrir el paquete lo observó con detenimiento y se dispuso a trabajar. Por primera vez en muchos años vaciló en revisar un cinematic record, como si una extraña sensación de remordimiento se apoderara de él…

Al día siguiente en la residencia Serafer, Sebastian firmaba un par de formularios para recibir un envío que constaba de cuatro cajas de cartón perfectamente selladas. Había hecho lo posible para acelerar los trámites y el envío de las pertenencias del padre de Susanna y por fin había llegado el envío. También se encargó de todos los pendientes en el país natal de la chica para que ella no tuviese que preocuparse por nada más, sin embargo eso no haría más fácil la tarea que le esperaba para esa misma tarde.

El mayordomo ordenó a Fer y Abby que metiesen las cajas en el estudio de la planta baja mientras él iba a buscar a Susana, quien continuaba encerrada en su cuarto. No había salido desde el día anterior más que para buscar una cubeta con hielos y dos botellas de whiskey.

Tocó la puerta con suavidad, en caso de que ella estuviese durmiendo, pero no fue así. Una débil voz se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Me permite pasar, señorita?

-Sí… -cuando el mayordomo entró al cuarto se encontró con la chica acostada en el suelo, mirando hacia el techo y lentamente volteó a verlo. Junto a ella, una de las botellas de whiskey estaba vacía y la cama estaba destendida. La imagen no era tan terrible o patética como se lo había imaginado, pero cuando vio los ojos hinchados de la chica, su expresión se suavizó un poco y se hincó junto a ella- ¿sucede algo?

-Vine a ver cómo estaba… y a decirle que hemos recibido un par de cajas con las pertenencias de su padre.

-¿En serio? –se sentó- creí que eso tardaría más.

-Me hice cargo de agilizar las cosas y… -su tono pasó de ser serio y diplomático a ser un poco más cálido- me preocupa su estado, señorita… ¿hay algo que pueda hacer? Tal vez... –acercó su rostro al de ella, pero su mirada, lejos de ser amenazadora, parecía ser amable y sincera. Sus ojos eran los de su forma humana y se clavaron en los de ella.

La chica no reaccionó. Tan sólo se dejó llevar por la mirada del demonio y no hizo esfuerzo alguno por moverse. Se sentía sin energías para pelear contra él, y algo en su mirada lo hacía todavía más difícil. Sin embargo, Sebastian se dio cuenta de lo vacíos que se veían sus ojos cuando lo miraba y ese reflejo de humanidad, tan llena de sentimientos lo hizo detenerse.

-¿No vas a hacer nada? –ella le preguntó y él guardó silencio. No se acercaba más a ella, pero tampoco se movía y después de unos instantes, volvió a hablar- en fin… veamos qué hay en esas cajas –Susanna se dispuso a levantarse, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró con la mano de Sebastian ayudándola a hacerlo.

Ambos bajaron al estudio del primer piso y Susanna reunió todas sus fuerzas para cruzar la puerta y comenzar con la tortuosa tarea.

La primera caja que abrió contenía un par de suéteres y anteojos que en varias ocasiones había visto a su padre usar. Decidió quedarse con unos anteojos y deshacerse de lo demás. Cada caja que abría contenía diferentes pertenencias; pipas, libros, corbatas, relojes e incluso fotografías.

Cuando encontró un portarretratos en particular, sintió cómo el aire abandonaba sus pulmones y se sintió incapaz de volver a respirar. Era un retrato de ella con su padre el día en que terminó la preparatoria. Él se veía sonriente y orgulloso mientras la abrazaba.

Debió haber pasado más de un minuto viendo esa fotografía, porque Sebastian se percató de su cambio de ánimo. No se veía triste. Era algo diferente que él no pudo describir y le causaba tremenda intriga.

-¿Sucede algo? –Sebastian preguntó con curiosidad y ella lo miró de una manera muy particular. No debía olvidar que era un demonio y las emociones humanas le eran por completo extrañas e ilógicas.

-Es sólo que… -miró a su alrededor y los objetos dentro de las cajas- son las cosas de mi padre… eso es todo –sus ojos se llenaron del lágrimas y le fue imposible seguir hablando, así que se limitó a continuar separando las cosas que conservaría de las que se desharía.

-Señorita, además de haber recibido estas cajas hay algo más… hoy por la tarde debemos ir a reconocer el cuerpo de…

-Está bien –dijo con voz cortante, deseando no pensar en lo inevitable y Sebastian pareció comprender, así que no hizo más comentarios al respecto y se limitó a mirarla de reojo mientras cerraba las cajas.

Y mientras eso ocurría, desde la sombra de un árbol en el jardín William observaba la escena. Se sentía extrañamente impotente y raro al mirar lo que ocurría; ver el pesar con el que Susanna se movía, como si hasta el respirar le causara molestia. Frágil y triste como nunca, y no pudo evitar pensar que se veía hermosa dentro de esa vulnerabilidad. Su alma y esencia habían cambiado y más que nunca sintió un poderoso impulso por protegerla y tenerla cerca, pero sus manos estaban atadas. No era correcto ante los ojos de sus principios e integridad.

Por otro lado, él sabía que Susanna podía sentirlo cerca. Los dones de su familia le permitían reconocer la presencia y ver a los seres pertenecientes a otras dimensiones, y el hecho de que ella no se hubiese acercado a él era una forma de decirle que mantuviera su distancia… o al menos eso fue lo que él supuso.

El deshacerse de las cosas de su padre había sido una experiencia desgarradora, pero no se comparaba con el hecho de ir a reconocer el cuerpo, sin embargo ella se sintió incapaz de llorar. Fue un momento breve, ya que Sebastian trató de que no permanecieran ahí más de lo necesario. Sin embargo, lo peor aún estaba por venir.

Al día siguiente fue el funeral en la Iglesia de San Juan Evangelista. No había mucha gente, tan sólo algunos miembros del consejo ejecutivo de AstraZeneca, quienes por diplomacia se solidarizaban con la chica, pero en realidad los únicos cercanos a ella eran Fer, Abby y el señor Haggard. Sebastian se mantuvo junto a Susanna todo el tiempo durante la ceremonia religiosa, incluso ante las protestas de la chica, quien estaba segura de que su mayordomo ardería en llamas… pero no fue así, y en todo momento estuvo al pendiente de la chica. Había algo que la hacía verse vulnerable y a pesar de que el demonio siempre había visto a los humanos como algo frágil, ella parecía serlo mucho más en esos momentos.

Desde el inicio de la ceremonia, antes de entrar a la iglesia, Susanna notó una presencia familiar cerca de ellos, sin embargo no pudo encontrar a quien estaba buscando; el dueño de esa presencia. Tampoco reparó mucho en ello, ya estaba demasiado cansada, aunque sentía un anhelo interno por hablar con él.

Durante la misa, William observó todo desde el segundo piso de la iglesia, detrás del órgano para no ser visto por nadie. Utilizaba esa habilidad propia de los shinigamis que lo hacía invisible a los demás, pero incluso así decidió esconderse. Tal vez Susanna habría podido verlo y prefería hablar a solas con ella, no mientras estuviese ese demonio al acecho; el mismo demonio que en ese momento se mostraba muy protector con ella, cosa que molestaba todavía más al Supervisor.

El momento más difícil para la chica fue cuando el ataúd abandonó el templo para ser llevado al cementerio. La imagen de la caja saliendo de aquel frío lugar, a contraluz, le produjo escalofríos y no se atrevió a verlo por más de un instante. Bajó la mirada y notó que Sebastian, quien hasta entonces hacía estado detrás de ella, apareció a su lado, ofreciéndole su brazo para que se apoyara de él en un gesto de genuina ternura.

Ella no dudó ni un instante en tomarlo. Lo necesitaba, ya que sus piernas estaban a punto de fallarle y lo agarró con todas sus fuerzas, esforzándose por no caer. Y cuando por fin salieron de la iglesia, fuera del intenso olor a incienso y madera vieja; abandonando la pretensión de parecer fuerte, rompió a llorar.

Desde el techo de la Iglesia, todavía oculto de los ojos humanos, el shinigami observaba todo. Apretaba con fuerza su death scythe, aguantado y luchando con las ganas de acercarse a ella y consolarla pero… ¿qué le diría? No tenía idea de cómo comportarse en una situación así. Era algo nuevo para él y mientras tanto, el llanto de Susanna estaba lleno de sentimiento, dolor y desesperanza. Se notaba que no podía mantenerse en pie y de pronto los brazos de Sebastian la rodearon para que no se cayera, ayudándola a caminar.

El demonio parecía impasible y poderoso junto a ella y William apretó todavía más su death scythe. No confiaba en las "buenas" intensiones de Sebastian para con Susanna, pero él tampoco hacía algo al respecto, así que la impotencia lo invadía.

El camino desde la Iglesia de San Juan Evangelista hacia el cementerio de Kensal Green era corto; estaban a pocos minutos de distancia y Susanna deseaba nunca llegar.

Antes de bajar del auto se puso unas gafas oscuras y cuando Sebastian le abrió la puerta, volvió a ofrecerle su brazo para que se sostuviera. Sin dudarlo lo aceptó y las lágrimas continuaban cayendo por sus mejillas. El único pensamiento dentro de su mente era una súplica por que el sufrimiento parara. No deseaba estar ahí y se sentía nerviosa con cada paso que daba.

El lugar era tranquilo. No había gente cerca más que la que iba al entierro y el cortejo fúnebre avanzaba con lentitud. La tumba del padre de Susanna no estaba muy lejos de la entrada y no pasaron más de quince minutos antes de llegar al lugar indicado. La agonía de la chica estaba a punto de acabar.

Una hora y media después no había nadie en el cementerio. El único sonido era el del viento soplando y algunas hojas moviéndose por el largo camino de pavimento que recorría el lugar. El atardecer hacía que las estatuas de mármol y piedra reflejaran sombras en el pasto recién cortado del Kensal Green. Susana estaba de pie frente a la tumba de su padre, donde la tierra acababa de ser colocada y la lápida resplandecía de lo nueva que era.

Estaba en silencio, mirando la inscripción con la fecha 1950-2015. Se sentía completamente sola, y no por el hecho de ser la única persona ahí; no le quedaba nada ni nadie. Las promesas de salvación después de esta vida habían dejado de existir para ella desde hacía unos meses y su única familia acababa de fallecer. La desesperanza la inundó y un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Esta vez estaba segura de que no volvería a ver a su padre y la tristeza la inundó aún más. No podía decir que se trataba de un adiós para siempre, ya que ni siquiera pudo despedirse de él, y aquello no dejaba de martillarle el corazón hasta hacerlo pedazos.

De pronto el sonido de unos pasos la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Eran pisadas firmes y rítmicas que sin duda se acercaban a ella. Al voltear se llevó una gran sorpresa, ya que era la última persona que habría esperado en aquel lugar, y al mismo tiempo le parecía muy natural.

-Sabía que estarías aquí, Susanna –la voz era suave y serena, casi como un murmullo.

-Hola, William –intentó no mirarlo, no quería que notara cuánto había llorado. No estaba lista para eso- tendría que haber imaginado que venías seguido a este tipo de lugares –ella intentaba relajar el ambiente; decir algo que no la hiciera ver tan vulnerable y afectada.

-Honestamente… qué imagen tan errónea tienes de los shinigamis –dijo con indignación- nosotros estamos ahí en el momento de la muerte. Los entierros no son… -hizo una pausa reflexionando en lo que acababa de decir. Su frialdad no era precisamente lo que ella necesitaba en esos momentos- quiero decir, nuestro trabajo termina mucho antes del cementerio.

-Comprendo –la voz de la chica era seca, evitaba decir más de lo necesario, temiendo que su voz se cortara de repente.

-Esto es algo que no acostumbro decir, pero… lamento mucho tu pérdida –se acercó un poco más a ella, ahora podía ver la inscripción en la lápida y el triste rostro de Susana.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –hubo un toque de sarcasmo en su pregunta y él se sorprendió un poco, haciéndola consciente de que había sido grosero de su parte. Después de todo, él estaba siendo sensible y esa actitud era muy inusual en él- Gracias –hubo silencio por un momento- en verdad te lo agradezco, sé que estás acostumbrado a ver gente morir a diario y una más no significa gran cosa para ti.

-Si lo hiciera, no podría hacer mi trabajo bien. Podría costarme la vida –dijo con seriedad- pero lo que de verdad lamento que estés pasando por esto.

-Es extraño ¿sabes? Sé que la muerte es algo natural, pero el saber que ya no lo veré más, que su compañía se ha ido para siempre me causa un tremendo dolor. Sobre todo porque, tu sabes, si hay algo más después de esto… me lo perderé –William hizo un sonido de desaprobación mientras acomodaba sus lentes- además, los que se quedan son los que sufren. Aquellos que parten ya no sienten lo mismo que nosotros y esa desolación es lo que duele en el alma como si fuera un cuchillo… se siente… un vacío… –al final se le quebró la voz y no pudo contener las lágrimas, aunque no hizo ruido alguno.

-Toma -el shinigami le dio su pañuelo en un gesto de caballerosidad. Quería hacer algo más, pero no sabía con exactitud qué. Las palabras parecían sobrar en aquel momento, por eso se quedó en silencio, viendo hacia el atardecer y disfrutando de la excepcional calma del lugar.

-William… -después de un par de minutos, Susanna pudo hablar- ¿puedo pedirte algo?

-Desde luego –contestó de inmediato y dando un paso hacia el frente.

-¿Podrías… abrazarme? –algo en su voz parecía demasiado frágil y William lo detectó con rapidez, sin embargo se quedó atónito ante la petición de la chica y su cuerpo se puso tenso.

Ella se arrepintió enseguida de sus palabras ¿cómo podría el mismísimo Supervisor de la división de Gestión y Envío de los shinigamis acceder ante tal capricho? Y el hecho de que William no dijera nada o hiciera movimiento alguno confirmó su temor. Sin embargo él era el único al que le pediría tal cosa. Su orgullo no le permitiría hacer lo mismo con Sebastian, quien de seguro aprovecharía la oportunidad para usar alguno de sus juegos mentales y aprovecharse de la situación, como lo había hecho con anterioridad, así que en ese momento él era la persona más indicada. Además, sentía un tremendo impulso por estar cerca de él.

¡Qué idea tan estúpida! pensó Susanna mientras daba un paso hacia atrás para alejarse del lugar, pero antes de que pudiera moverse más sintió los brazos de William rodeándola y acercándola a él.

Ella se quedó atónita por unos segundos. Había desistido de su esperanza porque aquel caballero inglés la abrazara y de repente lo sintió tan cerca que su calidez la inundó. Un abrazo era justo lo que necesitaba; la cercanía y el consuelo de alguien tras esa gran pérdida que había tenido y habían pasado meses desde que había estado tan cerca de alguien de esa manera, entonces sin pensarlo también lo abrazó y comenzó a sollozar, mientras William acariciaba su cabello con lentitud, sintiendo su cuerpo relajándose con el contacto de la chica.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto tiempo pasó y el sol fue el único indicativo de que los minutos transcurrían. Ella ya había dejado de llorar, sintiéndose reconfortada y protegida en los brazos de William, mientras escuchaba cómo dentro de su pecho el corazón se le aceleraba un poco. Un instante después se separó de él y alzó la cabeza para mirarlo. Se sentía un poco avergonzada y sus ojos estaban rojos por el llanto, una imagen que causó en él un sentimiento de ternura y con suavidad le dio un beso en el cabello, incluso sin saber la razón de sus actos.

Susanna se sorprendió aún más, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo se escuchó el sonido de un hombre aclarándose la garganta con discreción, pero con todas las intenciones de interrumpir el momento.

-Señorita… se está haciendo de noche y pensé que podría necesitar su saco –Sebastian tenía la mirada pensativa, en contraste con su tono de voz que era amable y cordial.

-Gracias. Creo que es hora de irnos –Susanna se separó del hombre de traje negro y se acercó al mayordomo, pero volteó a mirarlo antes de dar el primer paso- muchas gracias William. Nos vemos pronto –le sonrió.

-Hasta luego –el hizo un gesto de despedida que pareció muy solemne y cuando volvió los ojos hacia Sebastian, se topó con una mirada amenazadora y enardecida por parte del demonio, cosa que le causó más satisfacción de la que ya sentía.

Poco después, Sebastian siguió a Susanna y caminaron hacia el auto, dejando atrás el cementerio y las frías lápidas que contaban la historia de un sinfín de gente enterrada en el lugar. El shinigami miró a su alrededor y suspiró, para luego regresar a su dimensión.

 _ **Notas del a autora:**_

 _ **Hola, muchas gracias por continuar leyendo la historia. Recuerden que el fanfic se dividió en dos: la ruta de Sebastian y la ruta de William (es básicamente lo mismo y lo que cambian son algunos detalles y la parte romántica de la historia).**_

 _ **Como habrán notado, estamos estrenando portada. ¡Por fin! Después de meses de buscar a un ilustrador, encontré al maravilloso Luis Antonio Zamora, quien se dio a la tarea de hacer el diseño y trabajo digital. Agradezco mucho su paciencia y creatividad, y sobre todo quisiera que conozcan su trabajo. Dejaré un link a su página de deviantart en mi perfil ;) ¡Estoy de verdad feliz con la ilustración! ¿ustedes qué opinan?**_

 _ **Como siempre, si tienen algún comentario, no duden en hacérmelo saber, igual si tienen alguna queja, sugerencia o si quieren contarme un chiste también es bienvenido xD**_

 _ **Koisshi Saotome Ackerman: ¡Perdón! No te vuelvo a abandonar tan abruptamente (además ya viene la semana rivetra…). La buena noticia es que avancé a la siguiente etapa de admisión del a maestría. Sólo falta una entrevista y ¡listo!... además eso no implica que deje de actualizar. ¿Cómo van los niños? ¿y el celular nadador?**_

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	29. El verdadero él (Sebastian)

**Capítulo 26**

 **El verdadero él. (Sebastian)**

Al siguiente día, Sebastian elaboró un plan que aseguraría que Susanna se distrajera. Eso era justamente lo que hacía mucha falta y pensó que una buena idea sería llevarla al "Victoria and Albert Museum"; ¿qué mejor lugar para ser guía turístico? El demonio había vivido durante esa época y sabía mejor que nadie cómo era en realidad la Reina Victoria, sin mencionar las innumerables anécdotas que tenía, mismas que la chica sin duda disfrutaría.

Al principio, Susanna se mostró renuente a salir, pero un par de trucos por parte del demonio la animaron a hacerlo. Su estado de ánimo había mejorado significativamente, haciéndola un poco más susceptible a los gestos de decepción y tristeza que el mayordomo le mostró para poner en práctica la psicología inversa, mezclada con la atracción física que sabía que ella sentía hacia él. A Susanna, le gustara aceptarlo o no, se había encariñado y acostumbrado a él y Sebastian sabía qué botones presionar para persuadirla en caso de ser necesario. Este era uno de esos momentos.

Por otro lado, ella todavía recordaba aquella "cita" que tuvo con él en Estocolmo, y aunque esta vez no sería lo mismo, disfrutaba cada vez más de la compañía de Sebastian. Llevaba ya un tiempo sintiendo culpa y remordimiento porque se interesaba en él de una manera que distaba mucho de lo que era el contrato original que habían hecho, pero sólo por ese día se olvidaría de ellos y dejaría que la guiara por las amplias galerías del lugar. Sin pensar en las consecuencias. Después de lo que había pasado esa sería la mejor manera de darse un respiro.

Sebastian se aseguró de que fueran sólo ellos dos y para ello les dio el día libre al resto de los empleados, de modo que él fungiría como conductor, mayordomo e incluso chef, si ella lo requería; la tendría sola para él.

El ambiente londinense nunca dejaba de sorprender a Susanna. Era muy diferente a lo que estuvo acostumbrada toda su vida, y durante todo el tiempo que había vivido en Inglaterra, habían sido pocas las ocasiones en las que había visitado la ciudad por placer y no por negocios, independientemente de la naturaleza de estos, así que se alegró de haberse dejado convencer por su mayordomo y conocer más el lugar.

Al entrar al museo, Susanna admiró lo alto de los techos y cómo la preciosa arquitectura victoriana la invitaba a imaginarse otros tiempos y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Respiró hondo y se adentró más en el edificio seguida por el demonio, quien la observaba muy de cerca con una diminuta sonrisa en los labios. El lugar parecía tener mucho eco y se escuchaban voces provenientes de todos lados, pero el lugar no estaba tan concurrido como de costumbre.

Mientras caminaban por el museo, ella no supo qué le resultaba más fascinante: las preciosas exhibiciones de objetos cotidianos de la era victoriana, acentuados por la belleza de los cuadros a su alrededor, o los cambios en el rostro de Sebastian mientras explicaba con gran entusiasmo lo que había tras las vitrinas. Parecía tener una historia para cada objeto; muchos de ellos de uso cotidiano e incluso juró que un par de ellos pertenecieron a su antiguo amo, cosa que le causó risa ante la ironía.

Ella disfrutaba escucharlo hablar con su aterciopelada voz, llena de conocimientos y su peculiar acento. Además la forma en la que acomodó el cabello detrás de su oreja y los lentes meramente ornamentales que llevaba puestos, lograban su cometido por parecer un guía turístico muy letrado en historia, sin mencionar lo apuesto que lucía.

Por supuesto, Sebastian notó las miradas de la chica, que de vez en cuando eran un poco más que indiscretas, todo parte de su esquema para que ella cayera en sus redes. Ese día no haría nada al respecto, dándole confianza para que continuara haciéndolo y sólo le sonrió con coquetería un par de veces y de vez en cuando sostenía su mirada de manera seductora; ambos en una especie de batalla por ver quién cedería primero: ella luchando por no sonrojarse de más ni dejarse llevar y él por alimentar sus pensamientos.

Al final del día, el ánimo de Susanna estaba notablemente mejor y todos en la casa lo notaron cuando regresó riéndose con Sebastian mientras él le contaba de la vez en que tuvo que infiltrarse en un circo para conseguir información de cierto individuo peligroso. Por supuesto omitió las partes en donde aparecía William con ese ridículo traje amarillo y morado; no quería que ella pensara en el shinigami.

El siguiente día, el mayordomo tuvo una excelente idea, que además de creativa, le ayudaría a Susanna a distraerse mucho, además de que la haría pasar un buen rato con él. Después del desayuno, él entró al estudio con una gran sonrisa y la miró por unos instantes, disfrutando de la imagen de la chica sentada en la silla mientras escuchaba música con los ojos cerrados.

-Señorita… he preparado algo especial para el día de hoy, pero debe venir conmigo al jardín.

-¿Qué es? –las palabras del mayordomo lograron intrigarla.

-Es una sorpresa, pero estoy seguro de que le gustará. Venga conmigo.

Dicho y hecho, bajaron hacia el jardín, donde había una mesa dispuesta con un mantel de plástico y dos montones de arcilla, y frente a esta un busto de mármol que tenía el rostro de un rey griego.

-Pensé que un poco de arte la animaría y la escultura es, a mi parecer, el mejor método para producirlo… es tangible y de buen gusto. ¿Qué opina?

-Yo… -ella se impresionó, y la amable mirada del demonio la dejó casi sin palabras-… creo que es una buena idea.

Y después de sonreírle, se sentó en una de las sillas y esperó a que Sebastian comenzara con la clase. Estaba sentado junto a ella, pero le daba indicaciones sobre cómo moldear la arcilla y sobre todo cómo hacer para que las formas se mantuviesen firmes.

De pronto, él se levantó y se paró detrás de ella para darle más indicaciones, casi rodeándola con los brazos y la chica de inmediato comenzó a reír… una risa que pronto se convirtió en carcajada.

-¿Sucede algo? –el arqueó una ceja y la miró con cierto reproche. Pensó que su acercamiento tendría un efecto muy diferente.

-No, nada… es sólo que… -le ganó la risa y no pudo seguir hablando, así que el mayordomo tuvo que esperar a que ella se tranquilizara para obtener su explicación. No tenía idea de lo que sucedía- Sebastian, por favor… espero que no pretendas hacer una escena como la de ghost –y continuó riendo.

-No tengo idea de qué me habla…. –dijo con un poco de hartazgo, pero por dentro disfrutaba de su risa.

-Es una película que… -soltó otra carcajada- ¡en verdad no tienes idea!… está bien, olvídalo. No pienso torturarte con películas cursis pero… por favor, quédate en tu asiento.

Esperó a que el demonio regresara a su silla y después él continuó con la explicación, un poco frustrado por el fracaso de su acercamiento y su evidente ignorancia en temas de cultura popular. Sus "estudios" y observaciones sobre la naturaleza humana no habían incluido películas de Hollywood.

Una vez que ambos volvieron a concentrarse, continuaron con la actividad. Era una escultura relativamente sencilla, a excepción del rostro que parecía reusarse a quedar bien puesto por las manos de Susanna. La arcilla se sentí fresca al contacto con la piel de la chica, agradable por el contraste con el calor veraniego. Su rostro era el de completa concentración mientras intentaba moldear la barbilla de la escultura.

Mientras tanto, Sebastian intentaba mostrarle cómo hacerlo, pero como era de esperarse, su escultura estaba quedando casi igual a la original y él parecía no hacer el menor esfuerzo, pero eso no frustró a Susanna. Sabía que le gustaba lucirse y sólo sonrió un poco al verlo.

Minutos más tarde ella seguía teniendo problemas, pero esta vez con la forma de los ojos, que le quedaban chuecos cada vez que los formaba y al ver esto, el mayordomo se inclinó un poco hacia ella y comenzó a explicar con una voz muy suave.

-Las esculturas son como las personas. Ninguna es igual a la otra, y ni siquiera sus rostros son simétricos. Parece que usted trata de hacer los ojos iguales, como si fuera uno copia del otro, pero esa no es la forma que tienen –señaló el busto original- si se fija bien, el ojo derecho está un poco inclinado hacia afuera y el izquierdo es más pequeño que el otro. Esas pequeñas imperfecciones son lo que lo hace atractivo e interesante. Además, el contraste con la nariz y la frente amplia los acentúa más.

Mientras le explicaba, sus ojos humanos parecían brillar como si estuviese sintiendo algo… tal vez pasión o algo parecido que nacía de su apreciación del arte y el compartirlo con alguien. La manera en que gesticulaba y el cómo explicaba todo no sólo lo hacía más atractivo y apuesto, sino que mostraba que, pese a ser un demonio, había algo más allí dentro. Algo que no dejaba ver, al menos no a cualquiera, y que lejos de ser la maldad pura o la más absoluta perversión, era una amabilidad tangible; honesta.

Compartía su conocimiento con Susanna y lo hacía con mucha paciencia, sin el afán de inflar su ego y con la sola intención de ayudarla para que ella lo hiciera bien. Y ante tal imagen, ella se dio cuenta de que era una faceta de él que nunca había visto. Nunca creyó que existiera, y le quedó claro que ese demonio no era ni siquiera un poco parecido a los paradigmas religiosos o históricos que le habían enseñado a temerle. En ocasiones lo hacía, y sabía que podía ser terrorífico, perverso, cruel e incluso despiadado, pero eso no era todo. No con ella.

La miraba de una manera especial en la que ella misma podía sentirse a gusto, haciendo a su corazón palpitar con emoción y expectativa, y al menos durante ese día, ella se permitiría verlo como era… no como había pensado que era; lo vería como alguien a quien podría llegar a querer muchísimo… si no es que ya lo hacía.

-Otro truco que le podría servir es el usar un palillo para delinear lo que quiere formar y quitar el exceso de arcilla. Así… ¿lo ve? Así es mucho más fácil y… ¿me está escuchando? –dijo al notar que ella lo estaba mirando fijamente, con los ojos perdidos en su rostro y la mente muy lejos.

-Sí… -desvió la mirada y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, como obligándose a regresar al presente- es que…. Me di cuenta de algo.

-¿De qué? –el preguntó con mucha curiosidad e intriga.

-De que… -pensó durante un instante- esto de la escultura no es tan difícil como parece –le sonrió y volvió a ponerle atención a la arcilla.

Cuando terminaron con las esculturas, Sebastian llevó una pequeña cubeta para que se limpiaran las manos y ella de inmediato comenzó a quitar los restos de arcilla de sus dedos, pero a pesar de parecer estar por completo concentrada, comenzó a hablar sinceramente.

-No he sido yo estos últimos días. Supongo que los has notado ¿no? -preguntó por inercia; sabía la respuesta de antemano.

-Ni el más mínimo detalle en usted pasa desapercibido por mí –las manos de Sebastian ya estaban limpias y se disponía a ponerse los guantes blancos.

-Me imagino. Pero… -dudó un poco antes de hablar. No quería que lo que iba a decir se escuchara como si se sintiera insegura- ¿en algún momento pensaste en cancelar el contrato?... ¿mi alma cambió?

-En ningún momento pensé en ello–el demonio se apresuró a decir, más serio que de costumbre. Sus ojos eran penetrantes mientras se clavaban en los de Susanna- Sí, su alma cambió un poco, y eso era de esperarse. Pero como le dije hace tiempo… su alma: pura, inocente, despiadada o como la maldad más profunda, me parece exquisita –su mirada fue todavía más intensa, haciendo que ella sintiera un escalofrío que no era de temor ni de angustia. Fue algo diferente que terminó por quitarle el aliento por un segundo y aquello no le desagradó ni un poco- … y si me lo preguntara, diría que ahora es mucho más atractiva para mí.

Ella sonrió un poco y continuó lavándose las manos, pensando en lo que él acababa de decir y su actitud de hacía unos minutos. Supo entonces que nada era estático en esta vida; todo cambiaba por diferentes razones y junto con los cambios, también hay gratas sorpresas. También se preguntó si era parte de un destino ya escrito, o si era consecuencia de las decisiones pasadas… fuese lo que fuese, al menos durante ese momento, podría sobrellevarlo y aceptarlo.

Un par de horas después, mientras Sebastian le servía el té en su despacho, Susanna cambió radicalmente su expresión, como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo, y rápido le preguntó.

-Espera… ¿lo que dijiste era en serio?... ¿notas todo? –el asintió- ¿y sí me corto las uñas? –el volvió a asentir con la cabeza- ¿mi estado de ánimo?... ¿si tengo sueño?...

-Cualquier cambio en su actitud o lenguaje corporal. También cambios físicos y hasta… hormonales… -esta vez sus ojos parecieron ser algo traviesos y retadores, abriéndose un poco más para después entrecerrarse un poco.

-Ok. Es hora de terminar con esta conversación…

Un día después, Susanna se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte para continuar con las investigaciones. No podía postergarlo más, y a pesar del temor que había en su interior, decidió que era hora de ponerle fin a todo aquello.

El tema de la numerología y campos energéticos le era por completo desconocido para ella, pero según lo que Crawford le dijo, era parte fundamental en el enlace. Había muchísimas cosas que debían tenerse en consideración para traer al ángel caído, incluidas fechas, constelaciones, números, ingredientes… en fin, y por si eso fuera poco, los requerimientos para el enlace eran aún más, o al menos eso suponía la chica.

Recordó que en una de sus visitas al sótano encontró un par de libros al respecto, así que optó por irlos a buscar. Después de desayunar se dirigió hacia allí, pero antes de hacerlo notó que Sebastian parecía más sonriente que de costumbre y por su mente pasó que eso no podía significar nada bueno.

-¿Sucede algo? –dijo mientras salía de su cuarto, después de lavarse los dientes y alistarse para el resto del día. Sebastian estaba recargado en la pared junto a la puerta de su habitación.

-Oh, nada señorita… es sólo que ha vuelto a ser la de antes, o una versión mejorada. Tal vez más interesante -se acercó un poco, caminando hacia ella mientras la observaba de pies a cabeza- me atrevería a decir que… fascinante, para un demonio como yo –le dijo casi susurrando, ya que su rostro estaba muy cerca del de la chica y sus ojos decían casi lo mismo que sus palabras pero con más picardía.

-Me alegro de que no hayas perdido el interés –Susanna se atrevió a decir. En parte por curiosidad, y también porque no le había desagradado el cumplido; no todos los días se reciben halagos así por parte de un hombre apuesto… ni de un tentador demonio.

-¡En absoluto! –no es movió de donde estaba y sus ojos le sonreían mientras recorría su rostro sin la menor intención de ser discreto- ¿quisiera comprobarlo?

-Tenemos trabajo que hacer –ella se alejó de él casi de inmediato, bajando las escaleras con prisa y recordándose lo impráctico de la situación, pero con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Sebastian la siguió hasta el sótano, donde los libros estaban almacenados y sostuvo una linterna para que la chica pudiese leer los títulos. Algunos de ellos estaban en latín, otros en inglés e incluso había tomo en francés y español. Además se ser cruel y despiadada, la inquisición dejó un legado de información muy útil para quienes sabían utilizarla… un arma de doble filo. Pero Susanna no reparó mucho en ello y se concentró en su búsqueda, ayudada de las traducciones de su mayordomo, quien por alguna razón parecía causarle escalofríos con su mirada.

Después de tomar unos siete volúmenes sobre demonología, dos sobre rituales energéticos y con los diarios de su abuelo a la mano, fueron hacia el estudio. Los ojos de la chica reflejaban lo determinada que estaba a dar con la fecha en el que Demian haría el ritual. No quería perder más tiempo, y entre más pronto, mejores oportunidades para impedirlo tendría. Sin embargo, los planes del mayordomo parecían ser un poco diferentes. Su actitud era inusual y hacía un par de horas que comenzó a hacerla demasiado consciente de sí misma, poniéndola nerviosa y al límite de su autocontrol.

-Según Crawford, necesitan a mucha gente… o mejor dicho, muchas almas para hacer el ritual. Pero eso es sólo el primer paso. Si tan sólo supiéramos cómo es el ritual… ¿estás seguro de que en los diarios de mi abuelo no dice…? –no terminó la frase porque en cuanto volteó a ver al mayordomo, notó como la observaba y sus ojos le decían miles de cosas que la hacían sonrojarse y se regocijaban en ello.

-¿Sí? –él fingió inocencia mientras se recargaba en el respaldo del sillón donde estaba sentado.

-No hay nada más sobre…-volvió a distraerse- sobre… sobre algo que sea –volvió en sí y terminó la frase después de mirarlo con severidad- ¡carajo! …. algo que nos pueda ayudar. ¿algún tipo de fecha cabalística?

-No, me temo que esto no tiene nada que ver con la Cábala, señorita… o al menos no como usted podría pensarlo.

-No estás siendo de mucha ayuda, ¿sabes? –se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia su escritorio, quitándose la chamarra y dejándola sobre la silla. De repente sintió un incómodo bochorno. Llevaba una blusa sin mangas que de inmediato la hizo sentir más fresca, además era verano y el clima era muy agradable.

Después tomó uno de los libros sobre numerología y comenzó a leer, esperando comprender algo sobre cómo funcionaba y si los mismos principios aplicaban en diferentes culturas. Era, en efecto, un tema por demás denso y tedioso, por no decir confuso para cualquier persona iletrada en cuestiones matemáticas y de ocultismo; sendas para las cuales Susanna sólo tenía conocimientos básicos. Conforme avanzaba su lectura y caminaba alrededor del estudio, le surgían más dudas y ocasionalmente le preguntaba al demonio sobre aquello, pero algo le decía que él estaba haciendo todo lo posible para obstaculizar la tarea, dando contestaciones vagas o confusas y contradictorias.

Tras un suspiro de desesperación, Susana aventó su libro y tomó el diario de su abuelo para leerlo otra vez. Tenía la esperanza de encontrar algo nuevo o quizás algún acertijo que hubiese pasado por alto. Estaba muy concentrada y no se dio cuenta de que Sebastian se había levantado de su asiento para acercarse a ella.

-Por lo menos estamos seguros de que el ritual se llevará a cabo en el Reino Unido –ella usó un tono de conformidad, como si le estuviese viendo el lado positivo a la situación, pero de improviso, sintió la voz de Sebastian vibrando junto a su oreja, con un tono profundo y casi hipnotizante.

-Y sin embargo, es un territorio muy amplio. Podría estar en Escocia, cerca de las Tierras Altas, en algún punto elevado y apuntando al norte -puso la palma de su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de la chica, y con la otra mano sostenía su cintura con firmeza. En algún momento en el que ella no se dio cuenta, Sebastian se había quitado los guantes- si fuese en Inglaterra hay un sinfín de lugares para canalizar energías. Hyde park... Stonehenge... o quizás Pluckle... –mientras hablaba, rozaba con las yemas de sus dedos el brazo de Susanna, recorriendo poquito a poco su piel desde el hombro hasta el codo y parte del antebrazo, todavía susurrándole al oído y disfrutando los escalofríos que le ocasionaba y podía ver en su nuca, gracias a sus ojos de demonio- o quizás más al sur. En Gales, donde se han gestado leyendas en las que el diablo construye un puente cerca de _Ceredigion_ _._ Un excelente lugar para invocar seres de otras dimensiones… -su mano logró bajar hasta sus costillas y siguió el recorrido, bajando por su cintura y después al inicio de su pierna- he estado allí antes –por un instante, Susanna agradeció el traer pantalones, ya que si hubiese vestido falda habría sido imposible no gemir ante el tacto de su mayordomo, quien con mucha lentitud acariciaba su muslo y la atraía más hacia ella -la Torre Scrabo también esconde muchos secretos y no me extrañaría que fuera propicia para hacer rituales antiguos, especialmente por la posición geográfica de Irlanda del Norte.

Su tono de voz era suave y encantador. Lograba que ella se desconectara de la realidad, dejándose llevar por la placentera sensación de las caricias de Sebastian, su aliento rozando su nuca y el embelesador aroma de su loción, que la envolvía mientras cerraba los ojos para enfocarse sólo en sentir. Pronto, Sebastian volvió a subir su mano derecha hacia el brazo de la chica, volviendo a recorrer el mismo camino que había trazado antes y con delicadeza movió su cabello, dejando al descubierto la marca del contrato. Después se acercó un poco, sus labios casi rozando aquel punto y….

-Suficiente… -reunió todas sus fuerzas para alejarse de él y tener cierta entereza en su voz- enseguida vuelvo –y caminó hacia el baño para lavarse la cara y refrescarse un poco, además de poner un poco de distancia entre ella y Sebastian.

Susanna parecía haberse topado con un pared, y Sebastian hacía todo más difícil con su actitud… sentía como si sus ojos no se apartaran de su figura y su continua sonrisa y comentarios en doble sentido no la dejaban concentrarse como quería. Todo sería más fácil si su mente no estuviera tentándola constantemente con la idea de seguirle el juego, pero muy por dentro tenía la firme convicción de que era sólo eso: un juego, mismo que no sería ni oportuno ni adecuado en su situación actual. ¡Por Dios! Se enfrentaba a la mayor catástrofe en miles de años y un amor platónico era lo que menos necesitaba.

Después de pensarlo un rato, optó por frenar al mayordomo con otros métodos, así que tomó el silbato que William le dio y decidió enviarle un mensaje. No quería quedarse sola con el mayordomo y además, debía consultar con los shinigamis para llegar al fondo de todo aquello; la numerología no era lo suyo y Sebastian no cooperaba en lo más mínimo.

Cuando regresó al estudio, se encontró con que el demonio continuaba ahí, ojeando uno de los libros, pero no se veía del todo concentrado y al notar esto, ella dijo con tono firme

-Acabo de contactar a los shinigamis para que nos ayuden un poco –de inmediato los ojos del demonio parecieron entristecerse, pero ella no le creyó. Sabía que era otro de sus trucos para hacerla sentir culpable- no me veas de esa manera, porque bien sabes que necesitamos… -no terminó su frase porque Sebastian tomó su mano y la besó con delicadeza, diciendo.

-Señorita, me apena mucho que no ser de ayudarla… tal vez si me diera un par de horas más podía descifrar todo aquello y… tal vez… -poco a poco se acercó más a ella con su mirada seductora, tomándola por la cintura y por un segundo ella estuvo a punto de darse por vencida, hasta que vio esa sonrisa burlona en el rostro del demonio y entonces lo empujó poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho y quejándose.

-¡Déjame en paz! –se alejó de él, poniendo un gesto de desagrado mientras intentaba calmar los rápidos latidos de su corazón- suficiente por hoy….no quiero que te me acerques tanto, ni que me susurres al oído, ni que me toques ni mucho menos que pongas tu rostro tan cerca del mío… es más, intenta no dirigirme la palabra. Es una orden –aclaró antes de que el otro pudiera rebatirla.

-Como usted ordene… -dijo, todavía con una sonrisa y resignándose, aunque después de un instante dijo algo en voz baja, pero con suficiente volumen como para que ella lo escuchara- pero creo que usted lo disfrutaba tanto como yo…

Ella hizo caso omiso de sus palabras y se sentó en el escritorio, donde pretendió leer más sobre numerología, aunque sólo en apariencia, ya que su mente estaba en otro lado.

Casi treinta minutos después William, Ronald y Grell aparecieron en la puerta de entrada y Susanna los recibió con una sonrisa de alivio.

-Me alegro de que hayan llegado. Tenemos información nueva y… necesitamos descifrarla.

-¡Manos a la obra! –dijo Ronald animado y casi de inmediato, Grell pasó corriendo junto a él, abalanzándose sobre el mayordomo.

-¡Sebas chan! ¡Tenía tantas ganas de verte! – terminó de decir antes de estrellarse con un muro, gracias a que su blanco se movió en el momento adecuado.

La chica observó la escena con cierto humor, y después vio como subían las escaleras, Sebastian regañando a Grell y Ronald comentando sobre lo doloroso que debió haber sido el golpe, y justo detrás de ella, William observaba con detenimiento a Susanna hasta que ella volteó para encararlo.

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó con voz serena.

-Mejor, gracias… creo que… entre otras cosas, Sebastian me ha ayudado mucho a salir de aquello y… -de pronto, notó la mirada de desacuerdo en el shinigami- es tiempo de seguir adelante, o el enlace se llevará a cabo. No puedo permitirlo.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo… pero antes quisiera asegurarme de que en realidad estés bien –se acercó un poco a ella, aproximando su rostro un poco más y mirándola a los ojos con preocupación en su mirada, y un poco de ternura.

-S..sí, estoy… bien –por un momento se sintió un poco consternada por la cercanía del shinigami y sintió un leve impulso por alejarse, pero una voz sonó detrás de ellos…

 _ **Notas de la autora.**_

 _ **¡Hola a todos!**_

 _ **Me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo, aunque me costó trabajo imaginar a Sebastian haciendo algo diferente y creativo, pero creo no quedó nada mal. En especial me encantó la parte en donde habla sobre las diferentes locaciones en el Reino Unido y al mismo tiempo toca a Susanna, como si fuera una metáfora o estuviese trazando el mapa. ¿Qué opinan?**_

 _ **Por otro lado (y para aquellos que me han preguntado sobre la "banda sonora" del fic), específicamente cuando están trabajando con arcilla, y Susanna comienza a ver a Sebastian con diferentes ojos, imaginé que la escena tendría como canción de fondo "Breath again" de Sara Bareilles. Así que si pueden leer esa escena (o todo el capítulo xD) mientras la escuchan sería interesante.**_

 _ **Este capítulo ha sido más romántico que los anteriores, o al menos algo comienza a suceder entre los dos. El siguiente será un poco más denso, pero espero que les guste. Espérenlo.**_

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	30. Lovefool (William)

**Capítulo 26.**

 **Lovefool. (William)**

Al siguiente día, temprano por la mañana, Grell caminaba por los pasillos del despacho. En cuanto llegó al lobby, le dieron un mensaje del Supervisor, mismo que le pedía reportarse a su oficina en cuanto llegase, y así lo hizo.

-¿Me llamaste, Will? –el pelirrojo se asomó por la puerta de la oficina de su jefe

-Grell Sutcliff… pasa –esperó a que Grell cerrara la puerta tras él y se sentara en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio- supongo que estarás al tanto de la muerte del padre de Susanna.

-Will, querido… las noticias viajan muy rápido en este negocio. Sobre todo si están relacionadas con esta investigación que estamos haciendo –dijo con orgullo.

-Y es precisamente por ello que ciertas cosas no deberían saberse… ¿qué tanto sabes sobre la muerte del padre de Susanna?- lo miró con severidad y Grell se arrepintió de inmediato el haber alardeado.

La información que tenía había sido gracias a Ronald, quien a su vez la había obtenido de una de sus amigas, así que todo era de manera extraoficial y por eso podrían meterse en aprietos.

-¡Nada, sólo lo que nos has comentado y lo que está en los informes oficiales!... –se apresuró a decir, pero la mirada de William lo ponía intranquilo.

-Recuerda que todo lo relacionado a esta investigación debe ser manejado con la mayor discreción. El Enlace es un asunto muy serio y que nos afectaría a todos. No queremos generar pánico… los únicos que saben sobre esto son los Altos Mandos, Ronald y tú, así que no quiero ningún tipo de fuga de información ¿entendido? Todo es confidencial.

-…Sí…

-Es por eso que debo asignarte una tarea especial –ajustó sus lentes y bajó la mirada por un instante. Pensaba en cómo explicarle a Grell lo que debía hacer, sin que sus intereses personales fuesen tan obvios- Susanna es una pieza importante en todo este embrollo. Tal vez sea la única que pueda detener enlace, pero necesitamos más información y a raíz de la muerte de su padre me temo que ha dejado todo en un segundo plano, cosa que no nos conviene en lo más mínimo.

-¿Will? –Grell parecía un poco confundido, pero no pudo ver detrás de las palabras de su jefe y antes de averiguar si había algún otro motivo oculto, William continuó hablando.

-Necesito un informe sobre el estado de Susanna, así que te enviaré a la residencia Serafer para que eches un vistazo. Cualquier anomalía en su conducta o en la de ese demonio deberás reportármela ¿entendido?

-¡Por supuesto! –dijo con gran ánimo y de inmediato se levantó de su asiento- antes de partir debo asegurarme de que mi cabello esté impecable para ver a…- antes de terminar la frase recordó que seguía en la oficina de William- eh… es decir… debo estar presentable ante cualquier circunstancia y….

-Honestamente… creo que no debo recordarte cuán serio es esto.

-Entendido. Nos vemos después –y antes de salir de la oficina le lanzó un beso al Supervisor, quien de inmediato sintió un desagradable escalofrío, pero un par de segundos después se recargó en su silla, satisfecho por lo que acababa de hacer.

En efecto, parte de su trabajo requería mantener a la chica bajo vigilancia, pero debía admitir que él mismo sentía una gran curiosidad y preocupación por Susanna. Por otro lado, sabía que Grell no pondría objeción alguna o cuestionaría sus órdenes, en especial si se trataba de estar cerca de Sebastian… a diferencia de Ronald, quien habría hecho un par de preguntas incómodas y que, para ser franco, no estaba listo para contestar ni tenía la menor intención de hacerlo.

Varias horas después, Grell regresó con el reporte. En cuanto apareció en la dimensión de los shinigamis se apresuró para llegar a la oficina de William, quien había pasado la mañana ordenando la información que había recopilado hasta entonces para presentarla a los Altos Mandos.

William estaba muy concentrado y tardó unos momentos en contestar al llamado en su puesta.

-¿Will, estás ahí? –se escuchó una voz chillona desde el exterior.

-Adelante… -esperó a que el pelirrojo entrara- ¿qué noticias traes? –dejó de lado la pluma con la que estaba escribiendo y miró al otro shinigami con gran expectación.

-Quisiera traerte buenas noticias, Will querido, pero oh Dios… si hubieras visto lo que yo vi…

-¿Ocurrió algo? –se preocupó el Supervisor.

-¡Esa chica es un completo desastre! Casi no salió de su cuarto en todo el día… y cuando lo hizo, fue sólo para asomarse a la terraza y llorar desconsolada. Creo que ni siquiera advirtió mi presencia. Claro está que hice lo mejor para pasar desapercibido –después hizo un ademán que expresaba cierta indignación- durante todo el tiempo que estuve ahí ella estuvo en pijama, desaliñada y por su fuera poco, bebiendo algo que parecía ser brandy. Por el modo en el que bebía, diría que era alcohol barato, pero lo dudo mucho… parecía una muñeca de trapo. Veía hacia el vacío por un largo rato y lo único que indicaba que seguía viva eran las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Una imagen nada grata.

-Es normal que se sienta deprimida… -lo interrumpió William, tratando de convencerse que no era una situación tan grave.

-Eso es estar más que deprimida. Espero que no haga una estupidez –William se sintió alarmado, pero hizo lo posible por que no se notara, y de cualquier modo Grell parecía estar pensando en otra cosa- por otro lado, Sebas-chan estaba tan radiante y guapo como siempre. Es tan paciente y acomedido con esa chica… parece que se honestamente se preocupa por ella… ¡Qué envidia! –de pronto, la mirada amenazadora del Supervisor hizo que el pelirrojo dejara de hablar.

-No confío en esa bestia descarriada como para que cuide de ella… no si las cosas están como dices que están…

-La mitad del tiempo está así, la otra mitad duerme y no se despega de sus audífonos. Para ser honesto, creo que sólo estamos perdiendo tiempo para detener al Ángel Caído.

Después de que Grell terminó de dar su informe, William se quedó muy pensativo y alarmado por el estado mental de la chica. Lo último que quería es que lidiara de manera incorrecta con todos los problemas que tenía encima, así que decidió ir a visitarla y corroborar la situación por sí mismo.

El perder a su padre debió haber sido una experiencia muy traumática para Susanna y la había dejado sin nadie en quién respaldarse o a quién acudir si se sentía mal, y el shinigami no estaba dispuesto a permitir que Sebastian pretendiera ocupara ese lugar; podría tomar ventaja del asunto y echar a perder toda posibilidad de detener el Enlace. Todo por su apetito voraz.

En cuanto William llegó a la residencia Serafer se apresuró a buscar a Susana, quien convenientemente estaba bajando del auto con una bolsa de supermercado que indudablemente contendría alcohol y comida chatarra. Caminaba con lentitud hacia la casa, pero de inmediato advirtió su presencia y antes de que ella pudiese decir algo, él se apresuró a llamarla.

-Susanna… ¿estás bien? –la voz de William era de preocupación, pero al mismo tiempo era seria y solemne.

-No… -su voz sonaba más ronca que de costumbre, producto de tanto beber y llorar.

-Si quieres hablar, yo… -ella lo interrumpió.

-Quiero estar sola, gracias- dijo mientras entraba a la casa.

-Entiendo, pero recuerda que puedes llamarme. No importa la hora –hizo una pequeña pausa y miró hacia la ventana del estudio del segundo piso, desde donde Sebastian los observaba con recelo- no confío en las intenciones de ese demonio y podría aprovecharse de la situación…

-¿Y qué me dices de ti? –de pronto la actitud de la chica cambió y lo miró con exasperación- ¿puedo confiar en tus intenciones?... o mejor dicho ¿cuáles son tus intenciones, William? ¿qué pretendes? –su mirada fue inquisidora y se clavó en los ojos del shinigami, quien estaba muy sorprendido. No se esperaba esa reacción por parte de la chica y su rostro no pudo ocultarlo. Incluso dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás.

-Susanna yo… -por fin dijo, pero aunque logró pronunciar un par de palabras, continuaba casi anonadado. Hubo silencio por un instante y de pronto la expresión de Susanna cambió.

-Perdóname… -ella suspiró y miró hacia el suelo. No sabía bien por qué le había preguntado eso, o mejor dicho, lo sabía bien. Desde hacía tiempo sentía algo por William y él mismo parecía hacer lo mismo, pero nunca había sucedido algo entre ellos y esa era una de las frustraciones de la chica. Sin embargo, no había razón para sacar el tema; no era el momento de atacarlo con sus propios demonios internos, pero quizás el dolor y su inestabilidad le habían hecho una mala jugada- no quise decir eso yo… no es el mejor momento –por fin lo miró a los ojos.

-No te preocupes –él parecía haber cambiado de actitud y su primer instinto fue poner esa barrera emocional que tantos años había usado como escudo. Estaba entrando a un sendero que no estaba seguro de querer recorrer, o que en realidad temía hacerlo. Además, se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Susanna estaban rojos y comenzaban a humedecerse. Ella estaba a punto de llorar, pero él no podía hacer nada al respecto; acababa de haber sido rechazado, así que sólo se ajustó los lentes e hizo una pequeña reverencia para despedirse - te veré después.

Y antes de las lágrimas salieran, ella se dio la vuelta y entró a la casa, seguida por la mirada del shinigami, quien desde donde estaba de pie la observó por un momento más antes de marcharse, sin saber que del otro lado de la puerta ella estaba en el suelo llorando. Sus piernas no pudieron sostenerla más y se dejó caer al piso mientras las lágrimas mojaban el mármol blanco, mismo que golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas. Lo suficiente para que un moretón apareciera en sus nudillos minutos después.

Aquella tarde el shinigami terminó su trabajo en tiempo record. Logró bloquear esos pensamientos invasivos y se concentró por completo en el reporte que debí elaborar. No era tarea fácil, pero el enfrentarse al torbellino dentro de su cabeza y lo sentimientos que esto conllevaba era todavía más difícil, así que concentró toda su energía en completar sus labores.

Una vez terminado, regresó a su apartamento. En cuanto abrió la puerta se aflojó la corbata y colgó el saco en el perchero detrás de la puerta. Después se acercó a uno de los muebles de la sala, tomó un vaso y una botella con líquido ambarino en su interior y se sirvió un trago. Después, con toda la pesadez que sentía desde hacía horas antes se dejó caer en el sillón y bebió un sorbo, sintiendo como el líquido raspaba su garganta. Sería cuestión de minutos antes de sentirse un poco más relajado. Quizás menos si bebía más aprisa, pero sabía que le sería difícil conciliar el sueño esa noche, así que decidió no apresurarse y se quitó por completo la corbata.

Suspiró y miró hacia la ventana. Todo estaba oscuro y un farol que iluminaba la calle estaba justo al lado de su apartamento, dejando ver el firmamento carente de luna. Frío y distante simple vista, tal como debía ser la dimensión de los shinigamis.

Volvió a pensar en Susanna y sintió que la frustración se volvía un peso dentro de su pecho. No tenía forma de llamarla, pero de seguro sucumbiría al deseo de comunicarse con ella a través de una paloma de mensajera. Lo haría, pero sería más tarde; una vez que el alcohol hubiese hecho más efecto. ¿Pero qué le diría?

Aquella pregunta que ella le había hecho hacía varias horas retumbaba en su cabeza como si acabara de escucharla hacía unos segundos ¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones? Eso no lo tenía en claro, pero por supuesto serían mucho mejores que las de aquel demonio que se hacía pasar por mayordomo.

Sin embargo, en cuanto pensó eso último se sintió culpable al jactarse de poder hacer un juicio moral tan severo ante la situación, siendo que ni siquiera él mismo sabía lo que debía hacer o el trasfondo de sus acciones. O tal vez sí lo sabía, pero no lo aceptaría tan fácilmente y eso era lo que hacía difícil todo ese asunto. Tomó otro trago de su vaso y se terminó el líquido sólo para verter más licor en él y relajarse un poco más. Lo necesitaba.

Pensó en Susanna y el cuánto le gustaba observarla, su rostro y las expresiones que se pintaban en él. No era la primera mujer por la que se sentía atraído, pero era la única por la que estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo como para que se tratara sólo de atracción física; había algo más.

Y de pronto William frunció el ceño al recordar que ese demonio era una presencia constante, siempre presente al lado de la chica, a menos que ella le ordenase lo contrario en ese juego de pretender seguir órdenes de un mortal. Todo para que al final el pudiese quedarse con su alma. La sola imagen le causaba enojo y repulsión. Fue entonces que la idea de ayudarla apareció en su mente, sin embargo sería difícil. Sebastian no era un demonio común y haría cualquier cosa para cobrar su premio.

Pero por más que quisiera auxiliarla, no podía hacerlo. Sus manos estaban atadas por su trabajo y se lamentó por eso, ya que sabía que el demonio convertiría en un obstáculo entre él y Susanna. En ese momento supo lo que quería y requirió de tres vasos de brandy y toda su valentía para aceptarlo.

Despacio recargó su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Temió por la vida de la chica y maldijo el no tener suficiente tiempo para estar con ella; para conquistarla… pero de inmediato un sentimiento de enojo lo invadió. Se estaba adelantando mucho y sabía que Susanna se molestaría si él hiciera algo en contra de Sebastian; después de todo ella le tenía aprecio al mayordomo, quien de manera tan hábil había sabido ganárselo.

De cualquier modo, sería muy difícil para él verla morir o ser testigo de cómo el demonio se quedaba con su alma y la devoraba.

Las palabras de Susanna volvieron a retumbar en su cabeza. Esa situación tampoco era justa para ella y por un segundo William se sitió un poco egoísta. Estaba consciente de los mensajes que sus acciones podrían mostrar y como buen caballero que era, debía aceptar las consecuencias.

El alcohol comenzaba a hacer efecto y tuvo una sensación de calidez que hacía mucho tiempo no tenía. Por primera vez en muchos años… décadas… se sentía vivo, como si no estuviese dentro del prolongado letargo a la espera de su redención.

También se sintió solo. Siempre lo hacía, pero era raro que sintiese la necesidad de remediarlo, ya que por lo regular lo aceptaba como parte de su penitencia. Se autocastigaba, como si el ser un shinigami no fuera suficiente castigo. Quién sabe cuántos años más seguiría así, y ese pensamiento lo frustraba.

Alguien prácticamente inmortal como él y una mortal cuya vida podría terminar pronto, sólo terminaría por lastimarlo y aunque por un momento consideró alejarse para siempre, pensando que tal vez sería lo correcto y menos dañino, quería protegerla, estar cerca de ella y escuchar su voz hablándole sobre cualquier cosa. Fue entonces que tomó un papel y comenzó a escribir una nota.

Al terminar se acercó a la terraza y sintió el aire fresco golpeando su cara, pero no se distrajo mucho con ello, sino que se apresuró a tomar a la paloma blanca que yacía al interior de una jaula de metal; su propia mensajera dispuesta a hacer llegar la nota a su destinatario. Volvió entrar a la casa y con cuidado amarró el papel a la pata del ave y después volvió a salir a la terraza y la soltó, observando cómo se alejaba en el cielo nocturno.

Continuó mirando hacia el horizonte por un par de minutos y luego regresó al sillón en donde había estado sentado, ya un poco más relajado. Tal vez sería capaz de conciliar el sueño después de todo.

Mientras eso ocurría, Susanna estaba sentada en la terraza de su cuarto con la mirada perdida hacia el jardín. Estaba cansada de llorar y auto compadecerse. Sabía que no podía darse el lujo de estar así por mucho tiempo, pero al menos logró desahogarse por unos días. Eventualmente lograría acostumbrarse a la pérdida.

Estaba exhausta, pero no tenía ganas de dormir. Temía que las pesadillas la atacaran mientras intentaba descansar, así que se relajó en la silla y encendió su mp3 en un intento por despejar su mente.

De pronto notó que una paloma blanca se acercaba a ella y se preguntó si esas aves acostumbraban volar por las noches, pero cuando se posó junto a ella supo que no era una paloma normal. Llevaba un mensaje y de inmediato se imaginó de quién era.

Dudó un poco antes de tomar el papel. Esa tarde había sido grosera con el shinigami, así que temía que el mensaje fuera severo o frío, pero no se arrepentía del todo el haberle hablado así. Había algo de verdad en ello, aunque tal vez pudo haberlo externado de manera diferente.

" _Susanna: perdona mi comportamiento impreciso. No he querido importunarte de ninguna manera con mis acciones, sin embargo no puedo evitar preocuparme por tu bienestar. A ese grado me importas"_

Al siguiente día, después de la una de la tarde, Susanna decidió dar un paseo por la ciudad. Era tiempo de distraerse un poco y qué mejor opción que acompañar a Fer a hacer un par de diligencias al centro de la ciudad.

-Me encargaré de que el auto esté listo y podemos marcharnos en cinco minutos, señorita –comentó Sebastian cuando escuchó la idea de la chica, pero ella respondió con una negativa.

-Iré sola con Fer y el señor Haggard. No hace falta que vayas con nosotros –él la miró de forma persuasiva, pero ella continuó hablando- si sucede algo te enterarás más rápido que nadie, así que no hay de qué preocuparse –señaló la marca del contrato en su cuello- nNo quiero que me acompañes. Es una orden.

-Entendido. Como usted ordene –hizo una pequeña reverencia y siguió a la chica con la mirada. No podía desobedecer sus órdenes, pero sin duda se las arreglaría para compensar el tiempo perdido.

Susanna no habló durante la primera parte del viaje y de vez en cuando Fer o el señor Haggard la veían por el retrovisor para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. No habían tenido mucho contacto con ella desde el día del funeral, cuando le dieron el pésame y estaban preocupados por ella.

Un par de minutos después, la chica se animó a hacer plática con los dos hombres.

-¿Y a dónde vamos?

-Vamos a Upper Addison gardens ¿ha ido alguna vez?

-No… en realidad no he tenido mucho tiempo de visitar la ciudad desde que llegué. ¿Cómo es ese lugar? ¿es muy popular?

-En realidad no tanto, pero hay un lugar en donde venden artículos especializados de electrónica. Digamos que son cosas poco comunes y difíciles de conseguir… pero que por alguna razón Sebastian se empeña en usar… y descomponer también.

-¿Sebastian? Pero qué… oh… ¿vamos a comprar contrabando? - dijo con cierta ironía en su voz.

-Lo que estamos buscando hoy son un par de cables, un regulador automático y una fuente de poder para arreglar la barda eléctrica que se descompuso con la tormenta de hace unos días –él hizo una pequeña pausa- mis contactos del MI6 resultan útiles, después de todo –ella rio un poco y un momento después llegaron a su destino.

-Venga conmigo, señorita. Lo último que queremos es que se pierda –el muchacho dijo con amabilidad.

-Oh, Fer. Créeme, perderme es la última de mis preocupaciones. Además… Sebastian tiene -pensó un momento y luego miró a Fer con una sonrisa- un sexto sentido para encontrarme.

-De cualquier modo, señorita –le sonrió cálidamente y caminó junto a ella- es mejor recorrer las calles de Londres acompañado si es la primera vez que visita esta parte de la ciudad –ambos continuaron caminando. El Sr. Haggrd tuvo que dejar el auto unas calles alejadas del establecimiento al que iban, por cuestiones de seguridad y falta de estacionamiento, así que el trayecto les dio oportunidad de charlar un poco.

Fer era un muchacho simpático y animado, aunque a veces sus ojos reflejaban parte del oscuro pasado que tenía y al mismo tiempo lo hacía más sensible para ciertos comportamientos, por lo que se mostraba protector hacia la chica. Sabía lo traumático que habría sido para ella perder a lo que quedaba de su familia en tan poco tiempo y en circunstancias tan sospechosas.

-Sé que tal vez no sea asunto mío pero… ¿cómo se encuentra, señorita? hemos estado preocupados por usted, pero… -de repente rio un poco, como si se hubiera acordado de algo- me alegro que haya querido salir hoy.

-Muchas gracias Fer –ella contestó con una sonrisa muy sincera- la vida continúa y debo terminar con lo que empecé. Ahora que he perdido tantas cosas, estoy más determinada a hacerlo, si no… todo habrá sido en vano.

-Recuerde que estamos de su lado. Si necesita algo, sólo dígalo… aunque sólo sea charlar. Estamos a su disposición y no sólo por ser sus empleados; en verdad simpatizamos con usted y su familia. Incluso desde antes de que usted llegara a la casa, las esperábamos con ansias y Sebastian nos mantenía informados sobre su paradero. Estábamos tan contentos de que la familia Serafer aún tuviera un sobreviviente… y dispuesta a defender el legado.

-En verdad te lo agradezco, Fer. Y lamento los inconvenientes que les ocasiono.

Susanna habló de manera diplomática, pero estaba conmovida por sus palabras. No estaba segura hasta qué punto Fer, Abby el Sr. Haggard estaban al tanto de la situación, pero se sentía agradecida de su discreción y lealtad; tendrían que ser demasiado ingenuos como para no darse cuenta de que ella había asesinado al menos a dos personas en los últimos meses.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la tienda, Susanna se sorprendió mucho. No era para nada como se la había imaginado; pensó que sería un lugar dentro de un oscuro callejón y con guardias de seguridad, pero cuando entraron a una tienda de coches a escala y a control remoto, se sorprendió mucho.

Al entrar echo un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y Fer se acercó al mostrador para preguntar por el dueño, quien de inmediato mandó al empleado a hacer un par de mandados mientras él buscaba lo que Fer le había pedido.

-¿No es lo que esperaba, verdad? –preguntó Fer detrás de ella.

-No… imaginé algo muy diferente –dijo mirando a su alrededor y del otro lado de la ventana pudo ver una iglesia casi en frente de la tienda en donde se encontraban. No se había percatado de que estaba allí, que lo que veía era el patio trasero, pero ahora que la había visto sintió tremendos deseos por entrar- Fer creo que… me apetece ir un momento a aquel lugar.

-Sí, claro. Tómese su tiempo –dijo un poco consternado, pero cuando vio de qué se trataba se tranquilizó.

Hacía apenas un par de días había estado en una iglesia, sin embargo la sensación de serenidad y paz al estar allí fue muy diferente a la última vez que había estado en uno. Tal vez por la razón que la situaba en ese lugar, o por todo lo que había pensado desde entonces.

Se trataba de la iglesia de San Juan el Bautista en Holland Road, un hermoso templo con estilo gótico y la solemnidad que este imponía. El olor a incienso la cubrió en cuanto entró y las altas columnas de piedra se extendían hasta el altar, dando la impresión de que el pasillo de en medio era larguísimo.

Se sentó en una de las bancas y de pronto sintió unas tremendas ganas de orar. Sabía que era tarde para ello, sin embargo era algo que necesitaba su alma, al menos para buscar paz. Necesitaba pedir perdón por la muerte de su padre, por la de aquellas personas usadas como sacrificios humanos y por aquellas víctimas de la explosión en AztraSeneca. Todas ellas causadas de alguna una otra forma por ella, por sus actos y falta de previsión.

Era tan absurdo pedir perdón a esas alturas… pero su propia mortalidad se lo demandaba y la culpa sería su penitencia por el resto de sus días; hasta que el demonio se llevase su alma…

Suspiró con nostalgia y miró uno de los vitrales en el costado de la iglesia. Se preguntó sobre la verdad detrás de todo aquel asunto del Enlace. Todo parecía ser sacado de una novela fantástica, pero estaba segura de que no era así y más que nunca sintió la fortaleza necesaria para afrontar lo que viniera. Para enfrentar a sus enemigos y no permitir que un ser como el ángel caído se quedara con la victoria. Perdió la noción del tiempo al pensar eso y de pronto sintió que alguien se sentaba junto a ella.

Cuando volteó a ver de quién se trataba se encontró con el rostro calmado del William, quien la miraba con serenidad y una pizca de preocupación en sus ojos verdes.

-Veo que estás más calmada.

-Así es –una sonrisa apareció en la comisura de sus labios. Se había alegrado de verlo, aunque sintió un poco de vergüenza por su comportamiento del día anterior e hizo su mayor esfuerzo por actuar de manera casual- en este momento me siento… en paz.

-Es bueno escuchar eso –el shinigami se relajó y miró hacia el vitral que Susanna había estado viendo momentos antes. Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un rato, hasta que la chica se animó a decir.

-A decir verdad… -su mirada pacífica pronto se volvió traviesa- me es imposible decidir si debo estar sorprendida porque no haya caído un rayo en el momento que entraste a la iglesia, o si debería esperar a que un halo saliera de tu cabeza…

-Honestamente… ¿en verdad eso es lo que piensas? –él suspiró con hartazgo y se acomodó los lentes- creo que debo recordarte que los shinigamis no somos particularmente… -de pronto Susanna comenzó a reír- ¿qué es tan gracioso? Estoy tratando de explicarte que… -ella rio un poco más fuerte y antes de que el pudiera decir algo más, se escuchó a una señora mayor pidiéndoles que guardaran silencio.

-Disculpe –ella se encogió de hombros y se tapó la boca para reír un poco más.

-Tal vez deba continuar con mi explicación en otro lugar ¿qué dices? –se levantó de la banca y esperó a que Susanna lo siguiera.

Al salir del templo, Susana le avisó a Fer que iría a caminar un momento con William y que le avisaría el lugar y la hora para que él y el Sr. Hahhard fuera a recogerla. El muchacho sonrió y miró como el shinigami se alejaba junto con Susanna. Desde la primera vez que lo vio, pensó que era un hombre demasiado serio y frío, pero esa imagen se borró de inmediato cuando vio el cambio en su actitud al estar junto a Susanna.

-Nunca había venido a esta parte de Londres -comentó la chica mientras caminaba junto al shinigami- en realidad ni siquiera había oído hablar de este lugar

-Este lugar no es precisamente turístico, pero es ampliamente conocido por los habitantes de la ciudad. Casi imposible pasarlo por alto –y de pronto vio como ella lo miraba con cierto reproche y no continuó con el comentario. En cambio suavizó un poco su voz y dijo- pero tiene una atmósfera serena que podría gustarte.

Y entonces cambió el ritmo de sus pasos y se puso del lado derecho de la chica, de modo que él estuviese del lado exterior de la banqueta y ahora ella caminase del lado del a pared. Al notarlo, Susanna sintió una leve sonrisa formándose en sus labios y lo miró con curiosidad, aunque él pareció no darse cuenta de ello, al igual que sus acciones parecían no haber sido premeditadas. Para él había sido lo más normal del mundo y para ella un gesto de caballerosidad casual que le fascinó, y que al mismo tiempo le hizo pensar en cuántas cosas hacía Will de manera cotidiana y que parecían ser de otro tiempo y otra época, pero a la vez lo hacían ver más atractivo de lo que ya era.

Continuó mirándolo de reojo por un par de minutos, sonriendo de manera sincera y al darse cuenta de ello, se sonrojó un poco y agradeció que el shinigami tuviese los ojos clavados en el camino y no en ella. Habría sido un poco vergonzoso.

Un par de metros más adelante, William posó su mano izquierda en la espalda baja de Susanna, apenas tocándola, pero indicándole que debían entrar en un pequeño establecimiento que ella no había visto hasta el momento.

-Es aquí –entonces él abrió la puerta y dejó que la chica pasara.

-Gracias –en cuanto entró al pequeño bar, se dio cuenta de que era un lugar más amplio de lo que parecía y lo primero que llamó su atención fue el sonido del piano en el fondo, junto con una melancólica voz femenina que cantaba jazz clásico.

El lugar no estaba muy concurrido. Había apenas unas quince personas en las mesas y la decoración a pesar de ser sobria, era acogedora y cálida, en tonos rojizos y acabados de madera. Los cuadros de la pared, con posters y fotografías de cantantes de los años 20's y 30's parecían llevarlos a otro tiempo.

Una vez que se sentaron, Susanna sintió un vuelco en su estómago al sentirse en una cita; los pequeños adornos de mesa con velas que iluminaban medianamente a su alrededor daban una sensación de intimidad que le pareció muy adecuada para la atmósfera, y aunque le había encantado el lugar, la tentación de pensar en el shinigami como algo más que un amigo estaría en su mente de manera constante.

-Me encantó este lugar… ¿vienes seguido por aquí? –ella preguntó de la manera más casual que pudo.

-En realidad…. –él ajustó sus gafas- es la primera vez, pero vi el lugar en varios cinematic records y me pareció que podría gustarte.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –ella arqueó una ceja y comenzó a reír.

-Sí ¿por qué? –parecía un poco confundido.

-No, por nada… -entonces bajó la mirada y se acomodó el cabello- es agradable el lugar. Además el jazz me gusta mucho. Gracias.

-No tienes nada que agradecer y… -se acercó un mesero para darles la carta y después se alejó- ¿qué te gustaría tomar?

-Creo que… me inclinaré por un Martini.

-Bien –y entonces William hizo una seña para que el mesero se acercara- un Martini para la señorita y… yo quisiera una copa de Sanguiovese–hubo silencio por un instante y de pronto él la miró con actitud seria- no pensaste que de verdad fuera a suceder eso en la iglesia ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo? –ella estuvo confundida por un instante, pero de inmediato recordó su comentario de hacía unos minutos y comenzó a reír- en realidad no… hubiese esperado eso de Sebastian… -él respingó- pero tampoco sucedió nada cuando entró a una iglesia, así que…

-Honestamente… espero que no me tengas en el mismo nivel que a ese espectro del infierno –su cuello y hombros parecieron ponerse tensos.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Tú eres… -y no pudo terminar la frase. En realidad no sabía que decir, ni cómo decirlo-…diferente –casi enseguida después de haber dicho eso, el mesero llegó con lo que habían ordenado, poniendo punto y aparte a la conversación.

La chica que cantaba en el pequeño escenario del bar continuaba allí, pero la melodía había cambiado. Era un poco más melódica; el piano la acompañaba y por un instante, Susanna creyó conocer la canción, pero fue un pensamiento fugaz, ya que se distrajo con sus alrededores. Había cambiando el ambiente de lugar para volverse un poco más animado y Susanna se relajó al notarlo. Sentía como si estuviese de regreso en casa, en una salida casual con un amigo… un amigo por el que se sentía muy atraída.

-Me preguntaba si… habías recibido mi mensaje –William preguntó de manera cortés. Era obvio que lo había recibido; su mensajero era implacable, pero quería indagar al respecto de manera sutil.

-Sí, lo recibí –lo miró a los ojos y luego bajó la mirada- pero para ser honesta no supe qué responder, yo… no debí decir lo que dije ayer. Estabas preocupado por mí y yo sólo hice las cosas más difíciles. Perdóname.

-Soy yo el que te había pedido disculpas y quisiera saber si aún estás molesta conmigo… o mi presencia te molesta de alguna manera –de pronto, Susanna sintió como si estuviese hablando con un hombre de otro siglo. Era demasiado formal y cortés, pero detrás de esos ojos verdes se podía ver que estaba angustiado, lo cual le pareció algo muy dulce- si es así, debes saber que nunca ha sido mi intensión molestarte, sin embargo tu bienestar es de gran…

-Will, no estoy molesta contigo –lo interrumpió- ¿cómo podría estarlo después de todo lo que has hecho por mí? –lo miró a los ojos con sinceridad, luchando contra las ganas de tomarlo de la mano- es sólo que de repente todo se volvió abrumador y mis sentimientos demasiado intensos. La muerte de mi padre me hizo ver todo de otro modo y creo que sacó lo peor de mí. Me apena que me hayas visto así.

-No digas eso. Eres humana después de todo. Es algo natural -él la miró con ternura y paciencia; sabiendo que era mucho más que eso. Su esencia misma era la que la hacía ser de esa forma y aquello le fascinaba. Le intrigaba y al mismo tiempo lo inquietaba. Ella le recordaba lo que era ser humano- pero no quisiera que te hicieras daño.

-Lo sé… -sonrió y se distrajo con el palillo que sostenía la aceituna de su Martini- pero me siento mucho mejor y… dicho eso, salud por un nuevo comienzo –sonrió y brindó con el shinigami, quien le siguió la corriente, sintiendo que un peso se le quitaba de encima al verla más calmada y por la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con ella.

Ella miró su Martini como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo; pensativa y William aprovechó para observarla un poco más. Más que estudiarla, tenía una mirada intensa, pero dulce y el tono verde de sus ojos era un poco más claro. La expresión en su rostro decía más de lo que él habría hecho; delataba sus pensamientos y parte de lo que sentía por ella, pero de repente ella pareció más alerta y miró hacia donde estaba aquella cantante en el bar.

-¿Es esa Lovefool? –sonrió y pareció muy sorprendida.

-¿Disculpa? –el cambio repentino de la chica lo dejó un poco anonadado y se ajustó los anteojos con un poco de ansiedad. En verdad no sabía a lo que se refería la chica.

-¡Sí es!…. love me, love me, say that you love me… -William estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero a decir verdad estaba muy confundido y las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta. Al notarlo ella comenzó a reír- estoy hablando de la canción…. Se llama lovefool… ¡es un excelente cover!

-Oh…

-En verdad vives en otro mundo, Will –sonrió y continuó viendo a la chica cantando- pero incluso tú podrías disfrutar de la buena música.

-Lo hago… -escuchó la canción por un momento- el arreglo es bastante interesante… -pero antes de que pudiera continuar, el teléfono celular de la chica sonó.

-Disculpa… -contestó- ¿sí? Sebastian… estoy bien, no tienes que estar preocupándote por… -al escuchar de quién se trataba, William hizo una mueca de disgusto y tomó un sorbo de su vino- ¿en verdad?... wow, eso es increíble… ¿ahorita?... –esta vez fue ella quien hizo un gesto de desaprobación- está bien. Sólo dame media hora y te veré en los laboratorios –entonces colgó el teléfono y miró al shinigami con angustia.

-¿Sucede algo? –tenía una ligera idea de lo que se trataba.

-Pues… esas investigaciones sobre el lupus que he estado financiando han dado resultados importantes… -de inmediato cambió su actitud- ¡no es que eso sea malo! Para nada… es sólo que debo marcharme para hablar con el encargado de la investigación.

-Entiendo… -bebió un sorbo de su copa y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. La cura de esa enfermedad era la razón por la que había permitido que viviera, en primera instancia, y le pareció irónico que tuviese que marcharse por ello- espero que todo salga bien.

-Tengo un par de minutos antes de que Fer venga por mí y…. ¿te parece si mañana hacemos una pequeña reunión para discutir el tema del enlace?

-¿Al mediodía estaría bien? –adoptó su actitud seria y ella asintió con un poco de tristeza en los ojos. Lamentaba mucho el no poder pasar más tiempo con William y sentía que había perdido una buena oportunidad de acercarse más a él, además de haber acabado con el momento- entonces te veré mañana y… ¿crees que podríamos continuar con esto en otra ocasión? –pregunto con timidez. No estaba segura de su reacción.

-¡Por supuesto! –contestó de inmediato y pareció animarse un poco- el día que tú quieras. Sabes cómo contactarme. Mientras tanto, trataré de ampliar mi acervo musical –bromeó con ella, aunque su actitud no combinaba mucho con sus intenciones, ya que nunca perdía la compostura y solemnidad.

-Está bien –entonces miró su celular; era Fer, quien la esperaba afuera del bar- debo irme ya.

-Susanna… -él dijo antes de que la chica se levantara de su asiento. Por un segundo su brazo pareció traicionarlo y estuvo a punto de tomar la mano de la chica, pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo- cuídate.

-Tú también, William -ella le sonrió de la manera más dulce que pudo y salió del bar.

El shinigami permaneció en el lugar por unos minutos más; mientras terminaba su copa de vino y volvía a saborear los momentos que acababa de pasar con Susanna. Ansiaba tener más momentos así.

 _ **Notas de la autora.**_

 _ **¡Hola a todos!**_

 _ **Antes que nada… (y para los seguidores de la playlist del fanfic), la canción que en mi mente sonaba durante la escena cuando Will estaba en su apartamento debatiéndose sobre qué hacer sobre Susanna, era "give me love" de Ed Sheeran. En cuanto a la canción del bar, es Lovefool, versión de Postmodern jukebox. ¡Es genial! Es como escuchar música de los años 20's pero con canciones modernas.**_

 _ **Koisshi Saotome Ackerman: ¿Cómo rayos se causa un incendio con la secadora de cabello? xD bueno, el otro día casi tiro un extintor y ya mero hacía fiesta de espuma… Lo sé… Sebastian es el rey de las interrupciones "oportunas" (para él). Y francamente es divertido hacerlo rabiar. Habrá bastante de eso en la ruta de Will… muajajaja. Saludos a la familia :D**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y nos leemos la próxima actualización, que por cierto estará muy interesante. ¡Saludos!**_


	31. Acercándose (Sebastian)

**Capítulo 27. Ruta de Sebastian.**

 **Acercándose.**

Susanna se sintió un poco consternada ante la cercanía del shinigami. Era la primera vez que él se le acercaba tanto y sintió un leve impulso por alejarse, pero antes de que poder moverse una voz sonó detrás de ellos…

-Si me permiten… estamos esperándolos en el estudio… -ella asintió y caminó a toda prisa, dejando a William y a Sebastian atrás. De pronto quiso alearse de ellos.

-Señor Spears… a nombre de la señorita, agradezco su preocupación, pero le advierto que si se le vuelve a acercar tanto, no dudaré en lastimarlo severamente –la voz del demonio era seria, casi serena pero la expresión en su rostro decía algo muy diferente. Era amenazadora y determinada.

-Es de esperarse una reacción así por parte de un ser tan vil como tú –se acomodó las gafas y caminó hacia el estudio, evitando un conflicto mayor. No era ni el lugar ni el momento y tampoco quería llegar a conclusiones apresuradas.

Una vez que todos estuvieron en el estudio, Susanna les contó los detalles sobre el interrogatorio, por supuesto omitiendo las partes violentas y el cómo murió Aidan Crawford. No tenía ganas de recordar ese oscuro episodio y de cualquier modo, ya lo debían haber visto en el cinematic record. Explicó lo que él dijo sobre la numerología como aliada de esos sujetos y la mención de un lugar preciso, así como todo lo mencionado sobre energía y desastres naturales, mismos que habían sido un ensayo de lo que vendría; para medir las posibles consecuencias de los actos de aquel malévolo grupo.

A pesar de la explicación, todo aquello parecía ser tan solo conceptos aislados, o en su defecto, muy difíciles de relacionar. El único indicio de que fuesen parte de un todo eran las pistas que esos hombres habían dejado. Sin embargo la expresión consternada de Grell denotaba que se trataba de algo muy serio, y con voz seria, la misma que sólo utilizaba en situaciones cruciales, comenzó a decir.

-Eso quiere decir que ya tienen fecha para traer al ángel caído y hacer el enlace. Ahora sólo tenemos que descubrir la fecha que tienen marcada para hacerlo… creo que el rastro de migajas nos lleva a la numerología.

Todos en la habitación se miraron con seriedad y de inmediato supieron qué hacer. Cada uno tomó un libro de numerología de los que había sobre el escritorio, una hoja y un papel para intentar dar con la fecha y hora exactas en donde se llevaría a cabo el ritual.

Pasaron casi dos horas en esa tarea hasta que, en medio de todo el silencio que había inundado el lugar, a Susanna le dio la impresión de que no llegaban a ningún lado.

-¡Rayos! ¿Por qué carajos es tan complicado entender esto de la numerología?- ella se quejó y aventó a la mesa el libro que sostenía en la mano, pero su gesto de desesperación cambió rápidamente por uno de hartazgo al escuchar a Sebastian quejándose y haciendo exagerados suspiros de aparente tristeza.

-Es una lástima que la señorita me haya ordenado no hablarle o acercármele…–Grell y Ronnald voltearon a ver a Sebastian con gesto de confusión, mientras que William pudo leer perfectamente sus intenciones y frunció el ceño- … porque podría decirle lo que he descubierto… -y cruzó los brazos mientras veía por la ventana.

-¿De verdad, Sebastian?... Por Dios, qué infantil eres –ella se quejó.

-Oh, disculpe. No pretendía enfadarla, señorita –sonrió pícaramente.

-No te hagas el inocente… no sé qué tipo de jueguito estés jugando, pero bien sabes que…. –no terminó la frase porque William lo interrumpió al hablar.

-Si me permiten… creo que acabo de encontrar algo importante –los miró con severidad y después de echarle ojos de pistola al mayordomo, se acercaron al shinigami. Esto desde luego no pasó desapercibido para Ronald, quien parecía estar muy divertido con la escena. No todos los días uno puede ver al Supervisor de la División de Gestión y Envío celoso, y ni más de ni menos que de un soberbio demonio.

-¿Qué encontraste? –ella se sorprendió.

-En la numerología cada número tiene un significado y…

-¡Wow! Ese es un tremendo hallazgo, señor Spears –el demonio dijo con sarcasmo.

-Guarda silencio, alimaña rastrera…. –hizo una pausa y continuó- si se trata de fechas, podríamos dividir los números en dos pares y una cifra de cuatro, misma que debe ser 2015, refiriéndose al año, claro está.

-¡Y los otros dos serán el día y el mes! –exclamó Grell.

-Exactamente. Cada día tiene un significado diferente y la energía en cada uno de ellos cambia de igual manera. En la antigüedad las bodas se celebraban los días cuatro, ya que el número significa fortuna y felicidad –William se veía muy serio mientras explicaba, pero lo hacía con mucha paciencia, como si fuese un profesor impartiendo una clase.

-¿De ahí viene la tradición de los viernes 13 de mala suerte? –pregunto Ronald mientras su jefe asentía.

-Veamos –Sebastian tomó el calendario que había en el escritorio y comenzó a ojear las páginas del mes de agosto- ¿qué significa el 2?

-Más que un significado, representa fortaleza y feminidad -contestó William leyendo del libro – y si lo que necesitan es fortaleza mezclada con algo que simbolice el inicio o la fundación de algo, podrían usar cualquier día que sumado diera como resultado el número 4. Creo que una fecha así es lo que estamos buscando.

-¿Sumado? -Susanna parecía estar confundida.

-¡Por supuesto! –Grell exclamó y tomó una libreta junto con una pluma de su chaqueta y comenzó a escribir una fecha- si sumas una fecha, por ejemplo 2 de agosto de 2015, sumarías 2+8+2+1+5, lo que daría como resultado… 18, y por último 1+8, es nueve… que significa… -miró a William como esperando a que él lo explicara.

\- El nueve es simplicidad y potencia la neutralidad -dijo con seriedad después de leer el texto que tenía en sus manos.

-Ahí está. Ahora veamos… -continuó Grell- las fechas próximas que suman el número 4 son…. 6 de agosto, 15 de agosto…

-Espera ¿dijiste 6 de agosto? –Ronald dijo con cierto interés –Grell asintió- si mal no recuerdo, ese día es el partido de…

-¡Chelsea contra Manchester United! –Susanna exclamó.

-¡Sí! –Ronald la miró con alegría en los ojos- ¿te gusta el fútbol?

-No, en realidad no mucho… pero hay un jugador del Chelsea que me gusta mucho y siempre estoy al pendiente de sus noticias… y ahora que lo pienso, no sería mala idea mover un par de influencias para conocerlo… ¿por qué no se me ocurrió antes? –sonrió para sí misma y después se apenó y bajó la mirada al ser consciente de las miradas acusadoras de los presentes, a excepción de Ronald, quien pareció tomárselo con gracia.

-Que haya un partido de futbol ese día no puede ser coincidencia. Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que ese día será el escogido para hacer el ritual –explicó Ronald.

-¿Y por qué piensas eso? –Grell parecía incrédulo.

-Aidan Crawford mencionó algo sobre energía ¿no es así?... pues la numerología no es lo único que la canaliza. En realidad, las personas también lo hacen, y qué mejor que un evento multitudinario, lleno de euforia y emoción, como lo es un partido de fútbol, para usarlo como potenciador. Sería como ponerle turbo a la situación.

-Creo que tienes razón. Entonces, tenemos nuestra fecha… -Sebastian sonrió y apuntó algo en el calendario- al igual que nuestro lugar…

El demonio caminó hacia uno de los libreros donde había un par de papeles enrollados, entre ellos un detallado mapa de Londres. Después lo extendió sobre el piso y sin ningún problema ubicó el Stamford Bridge; estadio oficial del Chelsea FC. Usó un plumón rojo para marcar el lugar y después trazó un par de líneas rectas que lo conectaban a distintos sitios aledaños: Brompton Cementery, La escuela de oratoria de Londres, Hyde Park y la estación Fulham Broadway. Todos ellos sitios demasiado específicos.

Tanto los shinigamis como Susanna lo miraron con curiosidad y sin comprender lo que hacía, hasta que William se quedó pensativo y se acercó para mirar el mapa con detenimiento. Unos instantes después comenzó a explicar con mucha seriedad.

-¡Por supuesto! son lugares desde los que podríamos entrar para detener la invocación. Son, digamos, puntos de acceso: Hyde Park me parece una excelente opción, ya que está a cierta distancia y habrá mucha gente… lo suficiente como para pasar desapercibidos –siguió con su dedo las líneas de las calles para calcular cuánto tiempo tardarían en llegar a aquel lugar.

-¿Y por qué no simplemente entramos al estadio como aficionados?... eso sería más fácil –preguntó Susanna alzando una ceja.

-Me temo que no sabemos a detalle cuáles son los planes de ese individuo. Tampoco estamos seguros si el ritual se llevará a cabo ahí. Sugiero que utilicemos otra entrada y establezcamos una ruta de salida –contestó William con tono serio, indicativo del sin fin de pensamientos que comenzaron a formarse en su cabeza.

-¡Es obvio que el ritual se hará allí! -Grell se quejó y se sentó en el sillón- lo mismo sucedió con las pasadas invocaciones. Schneider usó las 200 almas de los contenedores e hizo el embrujo a pocos metros. Lo mismo tenían planeado hacer Soler y Crawford. Deben estar a una distancia corta.

-Así es –William se puso de pie y ajustó sus gafas- sugiero recopilar información acerca de ello y revisar en nuestros archivos en busca de otras entradas al estadio o modificaciones recientes en el sótano del estadio. Susanna, me gustaría que nos reuniéramos nuevamente en cuanto tengamos la información necesaria –le dijo con cierto aire de formalidad pero utilizando un tono de voz amable mientras la veía con cierta duda en los ojos, tratando de decirle algo más.

-De acuerdo… –ella sonrió levemente y antes de decir otra cosa, Sebastian se puso frente a ella con un gesto serio mirando al shinigami.

-¿Y en cuánto tiempo será eso? Una investigación así podría tomarles días. Tal vez sería más fácil utilizar otros métodos o recurrir a alguien más… apto…

-¡Hey! –de inmediato Ronald alzó la voz, mirándolo con cierto enfado- ¿con quién crees que estás hablando? Los shinigamis somos más rápidos y efectivos de lo que piensas, demonio.

-En efecto… pero como era de esperarse-la expresión del Supervisor se volvió más rígida y fría, dirigida exclusivamente en contra de Sebastian- eso no es algo que una alimaña como tú lo sepa –lo miró con unos ojos que fácilmente habrían podido perforarlo y luego miró a Susanna, por supuesto suavizando su mirada y cambiando su actitud- ¿Qué te parece si nos reunimos en tres días para trazar el plan?

-Me parece muy bien, William –se acercó a él, ignorando a Sebastian por un instante- ¿necesitan ayuda? ¿los podemos ayudar en algo?

-No por el momento, gracias. En caso de necesitar algo me pondré en contacto contigo –le sonrió con la mirada y después miró a sus colegas- en marcha. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Y sin más, los shinigamis se dirigieron a la salida, acompañados por Susanna, quien le indicó a Sebastian que se quedara en el estudio mientras los despedía. Seguía molesta con él por su comportamiento durante el día, aunque más que estar enfadada, trataba de evitar quedarse a solas con el demonio.

Dos días después, Susanna estaba agotada tras haber pasado la mañana haciéndose cargo de las finanzas de la empresa, pero al menos había recibido una buena noticia: las investigaciones sobre el lupus que hasta el momento había estado financiando, finalmente estaban dando frutos.

Sonrió con satisfacción después de volver a meter en un sobre los documentos que le habían ido enviados, en donde se constataba que no sólo habían logrado desarrollar un medicamento para controlar la enfermedad que se vendería a precios accesibles, sino que habían logrado inducir al lupus a estado de remisión en un 75% en un grupo de control formado por 150 pacientes.

¡Excelentes noticias! Pero eso no terminaba allí, ya que debía seguir financiando la investigación, y había pasado un buen rato pensando en qué podría hacer para continuar haciéndolo aún después de que todo terminara; cuando ya no estuviese en este mudo. No se atrevía a pensar en que moriría, ya que no estaba segura de hacerlo. Su alma sería devorada por un demonio y había una ligera posibilidad de que eso la condenara a permanecer en un eterno limbo…

Caminó por su habitación mientras que muchas cosas rondaban su cabeza y después de dar con el plan de Demian Janssens-Guillot, ahora las cosas parecían ser más accesibles para acabar con él y por fin terminar con la amenaza del enlace. Pero la espera parecía ser insufrible y el seis de agosto parecía estar más lejos que nunca. Quería que todo terminase rápido; destruir a aquel hombre que no buscaba más que hacer daño. Y de repente, la chica sonrió al pensar en lo que estaba haciendo ¿quién era ella para tacharlo de diabólico o inmoral? A fin de cuentas ella había vendido su alma por un poco de venganza y restaurar su ego. Pero aun así, el enlace iba más a allá de cualquier criterio moralista sobre el bien y el mal; era cosa de supervivencia y no sólo para los humanos.

Estaba brumada después de todo lo que había hecho. Nunca se creyó capaz de matar a alguien o tomar decisiones tan frías como lo había estado haciendo últimamente. Por otro lado, tenía miedo… miedo del camino que debía seguir y el destino al que se enfrentaba. No podía huir, eso era definitivo. Debía terminar con su cometido y a pesar de ser lo que de verdad deseaba, el desenlace era terrorífico; una eternidad en el infierno, enfrentándose a todos esos tormentos que se describían en las imágenes dantescas o en la literatura, y todo esto junto con Sebastian… una idea que no le desagradaba del todo pero que le creaba un enorme conflicto.

¿Cómo es posible que la idea del infierno se contrarreste con la de Sebastian? ¿Acaso estaba loca? ¿Qué clase de persona disfruta con la compañía de un demonio? Y sobre todo ¿cómo había sido posible que se sintiera atraída por él?

De inmediato sacudió la cabeza y golpeó la pared con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo unas tremendas ganas de llorar. Después se dejó caer en la cama, como si se estuviera rindiendo. Se sentía atrapada y la cabeza le daba vueltas pensando en cómo proceder al respecto, pero a los pocos minutos su puerta se abrió y el atractivo mayordomo de cabello negro se acercó, dispuesto a recostarse junto a ella; reconfortarla y seducirla si era posible. Sus avances ya estaba llegado lejos, así que tal vez esa sería la ocasión donde por fin Susanna sucumbiera sus encantos y así poder reclamarla como suya, con esa posesividad tan distintiva de los demonios.

-Déjame, quiero estar sola- ella le dio la espalda, salió del cuarto y trató de desaparecer por el pasillo pero él la tomó del brazo y la acorraló contra la pared justo después de salir- quítate… -dijo con frialdad, evitando su mirada. No quería verse tentada una vez más, no estaba de ánimo ni tenía la fortaleza para luchar con él.

-¿Por qué se hace esto, joven ama? – y justo cuando terminó de decirlo se quitó el guante de la mano derecha con la boca, sin quitarle la mirada de encima y con los ojos más encantadores que pudo. La chica miró hacia abajo, intentando no sonrojarse ante tal gesto, pero su corazón estaba acelerado- pequeña mentirosa- él acarició su rostro, justo sobre la línea de su mandíbula mientras movía su cabeza para que lo viera a los ojos. El contacto con sus dedos hizo que la piel de Susana se erizara, como si cada roce tuviera pequeñas chispas.

-Este es sólo otro de tus trucos… demonio –ella respondió, tratando de hablarle lo más duro posible; queriendo convencerlo de que lo detestaba.

-Vaya, vaya ¿pero cómo puede decir eso? sabiendo que cada uno de sus deseos son como una orden para mí –eso último lo susurró en el oído de Susanna, quien comenzaba a sentir las piernas débiles tras el contacto de los labios de Sebastian sobre su oreja- permítame reconfortarla como aquella vez… cuando me recosté junto a usted… vamos, sé que lo anhela –ella tragó pesado y apretó la mandíbula.

-¿Harás todo lo que yo desee? –después de un momento ella lo miro a los ojos con una mirada sugestiva y él asintió con una sonrisa seductora y pícara- entonces… - jugó con el nudo de su corbata, disfrutando la mirada triunfal del demonio, que se inclinó más hacia ella- quiero que en este momento prepares galletas con chispas de chocolate. Las quiero en mi estudio lo más pronto posible, pero no las lleves tú. Que las lleve alguien más. No quiero verte hasta mañana –se zafó del acorralamiento de Sebastian y caminó por el pasillo mirándolo con soberbia- es una orden.

Siguió caminando en dirección a su estudio. Mientras tanto, el mayordomo se quedó atónito ante tal reacción; su plan había fallado y no pudo provecharse de la situación. Lo sabía, Susanna no era una presa fácil para sus trucos y encantos, pero eso hacía que la deseara más, y a esas alturas él ya sabía con exactitud qué era lo que quería. Estaba seguro de que lo iba a conseguir, el reto estaba en definir bajo qué circunstancias. Sin más reparos, se acomodó la corbata y caminó hacia el lado opuesto del pasillo, recuperando la compostura y dando la vuelta hacia las escaleras del primer piso.

-Ya deberías saber que es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas –dijo Sebastian con voz cortante y un gesto tan serio que parecía enfadado.

-Yo... no… no quería -Abby, que pasaba por ahí en el momento justo cuando Sebastian acorraló a Susanna, estaba escuchando todo desde un pasillo aledaño. Callada para no ser descubierta e insegura sobre qué hacer.

-Tu no viste nada ¿entendido? –la voz del mayordomo sonaba tajante y seria, algo poco usual en él- y ven a la cocina en media hora. La señorita quiere galletas con leche.

Sebastian siguió caminando en dirección a la cocina, elucubrando su siguiente movimiento dentro de los planes que tenía para Susanna; a fin de cuentas, ella no lo necesitaría por el resto de la tarde y tendría tiempo para pensar qué hacer.

El siguiente día, la mañana era soleada y Susanna estaba en su estudio, ocupándose de algunos pendientes de la empresa. Todo parecía marchar bien y las inversiones dejaban buenas ganancias. Los ambiciosos proyectos que comenzó cuando tomó las riendas de la compañía comenzaban a dejar frutos, y eran planes a largo plazo… lo único que le restaba por hacer era decidir qué hacer con la empresa después de que ella dejara este mundo… Era una interrogativa que debía contestar eventualmente y un par de ideas se le vinieron a la mente, pero ninguna resultaría tan fácil o factible como para realizarse en un par de semanas.

Suspiró profundamente y le dio la vuelta a su silla, volteando a ver a la ventana que le dejaba ver el despejado cielo y parte del bonito jardín trasero de la casa. De pronto perdió la noción del tiempo entre todos los enredos que cruzaban su mente, recuerdos, imágenes y sentimientos que la invitaban a echar un vistazo a su interior, hasta que una voz masculina la interrumpió.

No se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que era Sebastian, quien acababa de entrar al estudio, pero se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí, observándola desde las sombras.

-¿Le preocupa algo, señorita? –preguntó con un tono casual, como si nada de lo ocurrido el día anterior hubiese pasado.

-Nada en especial… -ni sus palabras ni su tono expresaban emoción alguna, despertando la curiosidad del demonio.

-Entiendo. Me preguntaba… la compra del nuevo edificio se ha concretado y en menos de dos semanas estará listo para usarse. ¿Planea hacer una inauguración?

-¿Inauguración? –ella preguntó sin esperar respuesta. De inmediato su mente comenzó a pensar- una fiesta no suena nada mal…

-¿Tiene algo en mente?

-Por ahora nada… más allá del aburrido discurso, un pequeño homenaje a las víctimas de la explosión y un brindis, pero creo que necesitamos algo más –lo miró como si acabara de recordar algo- tú tienes más experiencia en este tipo de cosas. ¿Qué podríamos hacer?

-Me halaga, señorita –sonrió y se acercó al escritorio. Después se paró junto a ella, mirando hacia la ventana- es un bellísimo edificio, con la más alta tecnología y por supuesto con los sistemas de seguridad más avanzados. En mi humilde opinión, debería ser un evento a la altura. Algo elegante y con distinguidos invitados.

-Tienes razón… -pensó un poco- discurso aburrido, homenaje, brindis, bocadillos… me gustaría una orquesta. Música para ambientar y… -de repente puso un gesto travieso- ¿qué pasaría si, digamos… pusiéramos un poco más de alcohol del necesario en las bebidas?

-¿Planea embriagar a todos? –el preguntó con curiosidad. Sin duda, no era una mala idea, pero no entendía sus motivos.

-Tan sólo un… experimento social –rio para sí misma- además, creo que todo está cerca de terminar, y un par de maldades no le sientan mal a nadie ¿no crees?

-En efecto –le sonrió con amabilidad, por fin entendiendo a lo que se refería- en ese caso, creo que los invitados se pondrán demasiado… contentos. Sería algo interesante de ver. Claro que, sugeriría un buen equipo de seguridad, para evitar conflictos de cualquier naturaleza.

-Esa parte de la logística te la dejo a ti. Has los arreglos necesarios y… ¡ya sé! ¿qué tal una cena baile? –sonrió y de pronto su voz se escuchó muy emocionada- no tendrían excusa alguna para o bailar y pasarla bien. A pesar de ser individuos estirados e inversionistas aburridos, no podrán decirle que no a un poco de diversión.

-Excelente idea, señorita –esta vez él sonrió ampliamente. Sin duda iba dos pasos delante de su ama, quien poco sabía sobre lo que tenía en mente- pero me pregunto si ha considerado las implicaciones… -ella lo miró un poco confundida- ¿sabe bailar?

-¿Bailar?... bailar, claro… -recordó su fiesta de cumpleaños mientras bailaba con William- no mucho… creo que si me guían bien, puedo hacerlo. Tal vez sería bueno agregar clases de baile a la lista de pendientes.

-Con mucho gusto, señorita –el contesto con cierto aire de picardía- ¿le parece bien comenzar esta tarde?

-Por supuesto, entre más pronto se a posible. Encárgate de ello… mientras tanto, quisiera empezar a organizar la celebración.

-Desde luego –el hizo una pequeña reverencia- iré a traerle un poco de té –y entonces salió del estudio, dejando a Susanna muy entretenida con la planeación de la cena baile, mientras él sonreía casi malévolamente y se relamía los labios. La fiesta sería una excelente oportunidad para hacer más avances y para agregarle emoción al asunto, le pondría fecha límite a sus ambiciones. No faltaba mucho…

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _ **Hola a todos. Como les comenté en el capítulo pasado, este sería un poco más denso por la explicación de numerología, pero también resultó interesante, ya que pudimos ver más interacciones entre Susanna y Sebastian… ¿sucederá algo entre ellos el próximo capítulo? Y por cierto ¿cuántos de ustedes prefieren la ruta de Sebastian a la de William?**_


	32. Invitados y números (William)

**Capítulo 27. Ruta de William.**

 **Invitados y números.**

Al llegar a los laboratorios de AstraZeneca, Sebastian ya esperaba a Susanna en la entrada. No les tomo mucho tiempo llegar allí, pero al parecer el mayordomo tardó todavía menos en llegar. La reunión con el jefe de proyecto de investigación sobre el lupus duró casi una hora y la chica estaba muy complacida por los resultados, ya que no sólo habían logrado desarrollar un medicamento que se vendería a precios accesibles, sino que habían logrado inducir la remisión de la enfermedad en un 75% en un grupo de 150 pacientes.

El rostro de Susanna se iluminó ante la noticia, en especial porque los pronósticos de los científicos y doctores eran bastante alentadores y tal vez a mediano plazo, la cura contra la enfermedad podría ser una realidad. Sólo hacía falta continuar financiando la investigación y la chica se haría cargo de asegurarlo creando un fideicomiso.

Al salir de la reunión regresaron a la residencia. El sr. Haggard conducía el auto y Fer iba junto él en el asiento del copiloto, mientras Sebastian y Susanna iban en el asiento trasero. El viaje fue silencioso en un principio, hasta que el mayordomo comenzó a hacer conversación.

-Supongo que estará contenta, señorita.

-Muchísimo –ella le sonrió y miró hacia la ventana- al mi conciencia está un poco más tranquila.

-Además creo que la pasó muy bien hoy con el Sr. Spears ¿no es verdad, Señorita? –añadió Fer de manera inocente, pero sabía bien que eso no le causaría gracia al mayordomo; había pasado ya varios meses observándolo y por supuesto que se había percatado de las "atenciones especiales" que tenía para con la chica, así que sonrió con satisfacción al notar el cambio en la actitud de Sebastian y la mirada de reproche del señor Haggard.

-¿Con el señor Spears? –Sebastian arqueo la ceja y la miró como si esperase una explicación.

-Sí… estaba en la Iglesia de San Juan evangelista y me lo encontré… -ella explicó intentando escapar de la mirada insistente del mayordomo y con el tono de voz más casual que pudo- y después fuimos a tomar una copa. Nada del otro mundo.

-Vaya, qué casualidad… -era obvio que la imagen de William y Susanna juntos no le agradaba para nada.

-Y por cierto… mañana irán los shi… -ella se frenó antes de seguir hablando, al recordar que no estaba sola con el demonio- Grell, Ronald y William irán a la casa para hablar de negocios- ahora Sebastian parecía estar un poco molesto y su cuello se tensó, así que la chica se apresuró a explicar- es necesarios que dialoguemos con ellos, sabes que no podemos resolver esa situación si no es de forma colectiva.

-Me apena mucho ver que no confía en mis habilidades para resolverlo… entre otras cosas… - sus ojos de demonio brillaron por un instante y su expresión cambió radicalmente.

-Sabes muy bien que no es eso Sebastian –se mordió el labio y volteo a hacia la ventana para ver el camino de regreso a casa.

Susanna comenzó a sentir culpa al ver la expresión en el rostro de Sebastian. Nunca lo había visto así y aunque sabía que era un experto en el arte de la manipulación, y que sin duda esta era una de sus mejores actuaciones, le causaba pesar ver su apuesto rostro lleno de decepción, así que se repitió mentalmente que no debía caer en el engaño. Sin embargo, muy dentro de ella se preocupaba por él; se había encariñado con el demonio, a pesar de lo peligroso que esto fuera.

El resto del día la pasó encerrada en su estudio arreglando todo para el fideicomiso que dejaría para invertir en investigaciones médicas. No deseaba pesar en otra cosa y por suerte para ella, Sebastian no se apareció por el resto del día, más que para avisarle que la cena estaba lista y del resto se encargó Abby. El demonio había tomado cierta distancia aparentemente, pero en realidad él tenía otros planes

Al siguiente día, Susanna despertó al escuchar la voz de su mayordomo llamándola. Era una voz dulce que se escuchó junto a ella y la chica abrió los ojos poco a poco para encontrarse con el rostro de Sebastian a corta distancia del de ella, sonriendo y con un aura diferente.

-Buen día señorita. Es hora de despertar.

-¿Qué hora es? –todavía estaba muy adormilada.

-Son las ocho. Recuerde que hoy tenemos una reunión especial al medio día, pero tal vez quisiera aprovechar la mañana para hacer algo… ¿Ir de compras, tal vez? –de inmediato la chica rio.

-¿De compras? Estás bromeando ¿verdad?

-O tal vez pasear un poco –abrió las cortinas del cuarto- es un día hermoso y debería aprovecharlo. Además, he preparado el desayuno tradicional de su país –sonrió al ver que el rostro de Susanna se iluminaba con ilusión- ¿le gustaría desayunar en el jardín?

-Claro –se levantó de la cama- tomaré un baño y después bajaré al jardín.

-Estaré esperándola… -y después salió del cuarto, justo después de lanzarle una mirada seductora y cerrar la puerta tras él.

Susanna no tardó mucho tiempo en bañarse y se apresuró para vestirse de manera casual. Al salir del vestidor esperaba ver a Sebastian junto a la puerta, pero en cambio se encontró con Abby, que estaba haciendo la cama.

-Buenos días señorita ¿ha dormido bien?

-A… Abby…sí, bastante bien, gracias. ¿Tu cómo estás?

-Muy bien, gracias… desde temprano Sebastian nos ha estado instruyendo para hacer el desayuno y los bocadillos del medio día para sus invitados –Susanna arqueó una ceja- ah, y por cierto, él está en el jardín esperándola. Espero que disfrute sus alimentos.

-Lo haré, gracias.

Sonrió de manera amable y bajo las escaleras mientras se preguntaba qué tramaría Sebastian. Al salir al jardín se encontró con una mesa decorada de manera muy alegre. Había un pequeño jarrón con flores junto a un vaso de jugo, una taza de café y un plato grande con un platillo que hacía muchos meses que no veía. De inmediato una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro y volteó a ver al mayordomo, quien estaba de pie junto a la mesa sosteniendo una servilleta cual somelier.

En lugar de portar su habitual uniforme de mayordomo llevaba un traje negro con camisa y corbata del mismo color, sólo que no llevaba saco y sólo vestía un chaleco sobre la camisa, haciéndolo ver un poco más informal que de costumbre, pero elegante y gallardo.

-Tome asiento, señorita –sonrió.

-Gracias… -y tomo un sorbo del jugo de naranja. Estaba delicioso y la comida olía excelente. Al probar el primer bocado la nostalgia la invadió y miro a Sebastian muy sorprendida- esto sabe igual que si lo hubiese preparado mi mamá. ¿Cómo…?

-¿Qué tipo de mayordomo sería si no pudiera complacerla con un simple desayuno? –se inclinó hacia ella con la excusa de servirle café- a estas alturas ya debería saber que mis habilidades son excepcionales –le susurró en el oído con una coqueta sonrisa en el rostro y después adoptó actitud solemne- además, antes de venir a Londres hablé con su padre sobre sus gustos culinarios y me proporcionó el recetario familiar.

-Vaya, que guardadito te lo tenías –bromeó y continuó desayunando.

Todo aquello logró poner de buen ánimo a Susanna y después del desayuno accedió a dar un breve paseo por la ciudad.

Una vez en Londres, el sr. Haggard estacionó el auto frente a un frondoso parque, y Sebastian acompañó a Susanna dar una caminata. La presencia del demonio era difícil de ignorar, pero gracias a que llevaba un atuendo más casual del que acostumbraba, la chica pudo sentirse más cómoda; no iba caminando junto a su mayordomo y bajo las miradas indiscretas de los transeúntes, sino que paseaba junto a un apuesto caballero… uno que constantemente tenía los ojos fijos en ella.

-¿Por qué tan callado? –de pronto ella habló.

-Ninguna razón en particular, señorita. Tan sólo supuse que querría pasar una mañana tranquila, considerando lo ruidosos que pueden ser sus invitados del medio día –el respondió con una gran amabilidad que no correspondía a la intención de su comentario, haciendo reír a la chica.

-¡Con que es eso! pues ellos no me parecen ruidosos. Por el contrario, son bastante amenos… -hizo una pausa- al igual que tus comentarios –sonrió.

-Lo tendré en mente –hizo una pequeña reverencia y continuaron caminando mientras él le contaba sobre la historia del barrio en donde se encontraban, hasta que un ladrido llegó a los oídos de la chica.

-¿Escuchaste eso? –volteó a su alrededor- viene de esa tienda de mascotas. ¡Vamos!

Sebastian la siguió, aunque no de muy buena gana, ya que se trataba de un perro y la idea de que Susanna decidiera adquirir uno le causaba un poco de repugnancia.

En cuanto entraron a la tienda el olor particular de shampoo para mascotas y croquetas llenó las fosas nasales de la chica, quien tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Siempre le habían gustado los animales, pero desde su llegada a Londres no había podido convivir mucho con ellos.

Se trataba de una tienda en donde algunos animales estaban fuera de sus jaulas para que la gente pudiera convivir con ellos y Sebastian no dio más de dos pasos cuando un gato gris brincó a sus brazos.

-¡Pero qué belleza! –exclamó el demonio, cuya actitud cambio de manera radical y sus ojos parecían brillar de embelesamiento al acariciar al gato- ¿qué hace alguien como tú en este lugar? Estoy seguro de que muchos adorarían tenerte en su casa –la gatita maulló.

La escena le pareció muy cómica a Susanna. Sabía que Sebastian tenía una extraña fascinación por los gatos, y pocas veces había sido testigo de su interacción con ellos. Un temible y a veces perverso demonio prácticamente babeando por un gato. ¿Quién lo diría?

Ella definitivamente no olvidaría esa escena y decidió darle gusto al mayordomo, dejándolo jugar un poco con el gato. Echó un vistazo alrededor de la tienda y se entretuvo con un amigable perro que se le acercó.

Varios minutos después se acercó a Sebastian, quien seguía jugando con el gato gris y después se acercó a la puerta.

-Vámonos, Sebastian. No quisiera llegar tarde a esa reunión –él la miró con ojos melancólicos y después le volvió a hablar al felino.

-Lo siento mucho, pero debemos despedirnos… -su voz era formal, como si no le estuviese hablando a un animal pero fue interrumpido por la risa de Susanna.

-Descuida, ella viene con nosotros –y entones le mostró un collar rosa que acababa de comprar en la tienda.

-¿Lo dice en serio, señorita? –de pronto la miró como si fuera el ser más radiante del planeta.

-Claro… no soportaría que mi mayordomo estuviera todo el día con semblante lúgubre y melancólico porque tuvo que separarse de una gatita… –le sonrió y salió de la tienda. En alguna ocasión escuchó a Sebastian decir que uno de sus antiguos contratistas no le permitía tener gatos porque era alérgico, así que quiso darle gusto en algo que de verdad apreciara. Caminó un par de metros bajo la sorprendida mirada del mayordomo- ¿con ésta ya cuántos son?... ¿seis gatos en la casa? –rio al echarle en cara que su secreto no estaba tan bien guardado.

Una vez que regresaron a la residencia Serafer, Susanna aprovechó para verse en el espejo y verificar que estuviese presentable. Un gesto de vanidad alentado por la ligera sensación de nervios al pensar que pronto llegarían los shinigamis… que llegaría Will. Se acomodaba el cabello cuando de repente fue sorprendida por una voz detrás de ella.

-Se ve bien tal como está… en realidad, bien es quedarse corto–al voltear, se encontró con Sebastian, quien la observaba con una expresión que no pudo leer del todo. Parecía demasiado alto detrás de ella, pero quizás era su actitud y la forma en la que sus ojos la miraban. Atentos a cualquier reacción de su parte, casi hambrientos.

-Gracias –atinó a decir y después cambió el tema- ¿y dónde está nuestra nueva huésped?

-Oh, Mafer decidió dar un paseo por el jardín –él sonrió sin moverse de su lugar, como si sus palabras dieran algo por completo distinto a su actitud y a Susanna le dio la impresión de que se estaba acercando más a ella.

-¿Mafer? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese para un gato?

-Parecía ser el adecuado… aunque me sería imposible explicar su significado.

-No me digas… -estuvo a punto de dar un paso hacia atrás cuando sonó el timbre de la casa- ¡deben ser ellos! –entonces lo rodeó y caminó hacia la puerta para recibir a sus invitados, dejando a Sebastian con el ceño fruncido.

En cuanto Abby abrió la puerta, se encontró con tres peculiares individuos a quienes ya había visto en diferentes ocasiones. Dos de ellos vestidos con traje negro y uno con saco rojo. El más joven de ellos sonrió y se apresuró a saludar.

-¡Hola!... Abby ¿verdad?

-Así es –sonrió amigablemente- adelante, señores. La señorita Susanna los está esperando –les indicó que asaran

-¡Oh, vamos! No me digas señor, no me veo tan viejo o… -y entonces la voz severa del Supervisor se escuchó.

-Ronald Knox, te recuerdo que estamos en asuntos oficiales.

-¡Ups! Lo siento, señor…

-Honestamente… -se acomodó las gafas- ¿cuántas veces debo…? –no terminó porque algo, o alguien más llamo su atención y su actitud pasó de ser severa a algo más tensa y nerviosa- ¡Susanna! Buenas tardes

-Hola –sonrió ampliamente- pero no se queden ahí, pasen. Vamos al estudio del segundo piso –les indicó mientras los veía pasar frente a ella. Ronald con una risita muy peculiar y Grell mirando a su alrededor.

-Me pregunto si estará por aquí… ¡Sebas-chan! Que apuesto te ves con esa ropa–dijo el pelirrojo con gran emoción, aunque no se abalanzó sobre el demonio, ya que la presencia de su jefe lo limitaba un poco.

-Buenas tardes –saludó el mayordomo con actitud solemne y evidentemente hipócrita, sobre todo cuando volteó a ver a William- Señor Spears… -el shinigami de cabello oscuro estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero antes de que pudieran seguir interactuando, Susanna camino hacia las escaleras, apresurándolos para que fueran hacia el estudio. Quería evitar cualquier tipo de discusión entre los dos… en la medida de lo posible.

Al llegar al estudio, se encontraron con que Abby había dispuesto una pequeña mesa con bocadillos, té helado y caliente para los invitados. Todo estaba dispuesto de manera cuidadosa y sobriamente adornado con un pequeño arreglo floral. En cuanto lo vio, Susanna se sorprendió; no esperaba algo así y de pronto el demonio le susurró al oído.

-Me encargué de que todo estuviese listo para sus "distinguidas" visitas.

Todos se pusieron cómodos; de alguna u otra manera, sabían que pasarían al menos un par de horas allí, así que los tres shinigamis se sentaron en uno de los sillones y la chica se dispuso a sentarse en uno individual casi junto a William, quien contestaba las coquetas sonrisas de la chica con su mirada, pero esto no duró mucho, ya que Sebastian se puso de pie entre los dos asientos con la excusa de estar ceca de ella en caso de que necesitara algo.

Los ojos verdes de William miraron al demonio con enojo y hartazgo, y al ver tal cosa, Susanna supo que sería una reunión larga, tediosa y por demás tensa, gracias a las actitudes y egos de ambos seres sobrenaturales.

Sin perder más tiempo, comenzaron a discutir sobre la última información que obtuvieron. Susanna les contó sobre el interrogatorio, por supuesto omitiendo las partes violentas y el cómo murió Aidan Crawford. De cualquier modo, ya lo debían haber visto en el cinematic record, así que no hacía falta hablar de ello. Explicó lo que él dijo sobre la numerología como aliada de esos sujetos y sobre la mención de un lugar preciso, así como energía y los desastres naturales como un ensayo de lo que vendría.

Todo aquello parecían ser conceptos aislados, o en su defecto, muy difíciles de relacionar, sin embargo, la expresión seria de Grell denotaba que se trataba de algo muy serio, y con voz ronca comenzó a decir.

-Eso quiere decir que ya tienen fecha para traer al ángel caído y hacer el enlace. Ahora sólo tenemos que descubrirla… que el rastro de migajas nos lleva a la numerología. Lo mismo con la locación. Debieron haber planeado esto desde hace tiempo y a estas alturas ya todo debe estar puesto en marcha.

-Espero que no sea muy tarde –dio Ronald con preocupación.

-Me parece que hay un par de libros de numerología en el sótano –la chica dijo de manera casual- creo que nos podrían servir. Voy a buscarlos.

-Te acompaño –William se apresuró a levantarse de su asiento.

-Sí, gracias –trató de disimular una sonrisa que comenzaba a dibujarse en su rostro- no tardaremos mucho… mientras tanto, ¿por qué no revisan los mapas de la ciudad en busca de probables locaciones? Sebastian conoce bien los puntos donde se concentra más energía.

El demonio entrecerró los ojos y la miró con cierta sospecha, misma que Susanna ignoró de manera deliberada y salió del estudio junto con William, dejando a Ronald y Grell discutiendo y buscando en los mapas los posibles lugares donde podría llevarse a cabo la invocación.

La chica guió a William hacia la entrada del sótano que se encontraba dentro de la casa y este la siguió con paso firme, mirando los detalles en la decoración de la casa, mismos que llevaban al menos un dos generaciones así, dándole un toque serio y formal.

-En verdad vives en una casa decorada con muy buen gusto. Es elegante y…

-Fría… -ella terminó la frase y lo miró de una manera muy peculiar- a decir verdad, el único lugar donde me puedo sentir en casa es mi habitación. El resto del lugar es demasiado... o mejor dicho, está moldeado al gusto de mi abuelo.

-Entonces debo entender que no te sientes del todo cómoda.

-La mayoría del tiempo no, pero tengo demasiadas preocupaciones como para angustiarme por eso –hubo una pausa- además, es temporal…

El silencio que siguió después de sus palabras fue incómodo. Ambos sabían a lo que ella se refería y mientras William sentía un nudo en el estómago al pensarlo, ella se reprochaba por haber tocado el tema. No era precisamente la manera en la que quería pasar ese tiempo a solas con él.

Abrieron la puerta del sótano y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Susanna. Siempre que visitaba aquel lugar era la misma sensación y las sombras que parecían estar ancladas ahí observaban cada uno de sus movimientos. Ella sólo podía ignorarlas; no tenía sentido el enfrentarlas o tratar de comunicarse con ellas. Podía ser riesgoso y el tan mencionado don familiar podría convertirse en una maldición, si no es que ya lo era.

De manera involuntaria, sus manos comenzaron a temblar en un acto reflejo al sentir la atmósfera del lugar y aquello se notó más cuando sostuvo la linterna que estaba colgada en la entrada del lugar. La oscuridad inundaba a su alrededor, a excepción de ese pequeño umbral iluminado por la lámpara.

De pronto una sombra se acercó mucho a ella y la chica no pudo evitar sentir miedo, pero una mano tocó su hombro de manera gentil.

-Yo también las veo –dijo William en voz baja, casi con ternura- son inofensivas. Sólo nos observan –y después tomo la linterna de la mano de Susanna y caminó junto con ella hacia donde estaban los libros- además, no dejaría que te suceda algo –su voz fue firme e hizo que Susanna se sintiera segura y protegida, con una sensación cálida que iba desde su abdomen hasta su garganta, dejándola sin palabras.

Cuando por fin llegaron a los libreros, en la parte más oscura y lúgubre del sótano, allí donde más sombras se habían congregado, ambos buscaron los libros de numerología. No sería tarea fácil, ya que no estaban ordenados y parecían estar mezclados los textos de alquimia con los de rituales mágicos y demonología… era lo que había leído William cuando volvió a sentir ese nudo en el estómago y volteo a ver a la chica.

-Susanna… -ella lo miró a la expectativa de lo que iba a decir- lo que dijiste hace un momento… -algo le impedía ordenar sus pensamientos- no lo puedo aceptar. Me niego a hacerlo. Debe haber una manera… podemos buscar alternativas o… -Susanna nunca había visto esa expresión de angustia en los ojos del shinigami, quien continuaba luchando por encontrar las palabras correctas, pero al final fue inútil y sólo suspiró, diciendo casi en susurro- te mereces una vida completa.

-Will... -se acercó más a él, sintiendo unas tremendas ganas de abrazarlo, no sólo por lo que sentía por él o lo que acababa de decir. Era el hecho de que él sabía bien cuál sería su destino y que era prácticamente el único que podría comprender su angustia.

Casi sin darse cuenta, Susanna movió su mano para tocar el brazo del shinigami y acariciarlo, esperando poder abrazarlo, y de pronto apareció una brillante luz junto a ellos.

-Oh, aquí están. Se me ocurrió que tal vez necesitarían más iluminación y un poco de ayuda para encontrar esos libros –era Sebastian, quien con una sonrisa triunfal había aparecido de improvisto.

Ella sólo miro hacia el suelo y suspiró, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas para no golpear al inoportuno mayordomo. Por su parte, el shinigami miró hacia el techo y luego hacia el demonio, mostrándole una de sus miradas más letales.

-Me pregunto si una rata inmunda como tú conoce el significado de la palabra imprudente…

-Oh, señor Spears… -dijo Sebastian riéndose de manera encantadora- lo conozco perfectamente pero… ¿qué me dice usted de la expresión "NI EN UN MILLÓN DE AÑOS"?

-Oigan… –Susanna por fin habló, interrumpiendo la discusión- creo que he encontrado uno de los libros –dijo mientras tomaba un volumen que estaba junto a ella.

-En efecto. Este libro podría ayudarnos mucho. Hay al menos otros seis en este estante de aquí… -el mayordomo se acercó a otro librero y tomo varios libros, mientras Susanna y William continuaban buscando en otro librero.

Al final consiguieron once libros sobre numerología y dos más que hablaban sobre los campos energéticos en Londres. Nada mal para comenzar a indagar dónde se llevaría a cabo la invocación del ángel caído, o en el peor de los casos, el enlace.

Cuando los tres estuvieron de regreso en el estudio, Grell y Ronald notaron la tensión entre ellos y aunque se morían de curiosidad por saber qué había ocurrido y el por qué Sebastian había bajado tan aprisa hacía unos minutos, ninguno de los dos hizo comentario alguno.

En cuanto los libros estuvieron sobre el escritorio, cada uno escogió dos y comenzaron a buscar datos relevantes. También utilizaron lápiz y papel para hacer anotaciones y combinaciones numéricas. Pasaron casi dos horas en esa tarea y de vez en cuando alguien hacía algún comentario o rellenaba su taza de té y en todo momento Sebastian estuvo al pendiente de los movimientos de Susanna, quien procuraba estar cerca de William, sin mucho éxito debido a que no estaban solos y a que el demonio se las ingeniaba para interrumpir.

De repente, a Susanna le dio la impresión de que no llegaban a ningún lado y arrojando un libro hacia el escritorio, exclamó.

-¡Rayos! ¿Por qué carajos es tan complicado entender esto de la numerología?

-Tienes razón –Ronald se recargó en el asiento del sofá e hizo una mueca de cansancio- y si a eso le sumas que hay infinitas posibles combinaciones, no tenemos un panorama muy alentador.

-No del todo. Creo que he encontrado algo importante –William habló, pero no apartó los ojos del texto que estaba leyendo.

-¿Qué encontraste? –ella se sorprendió.

-En la numerología cada número tiene un significado y…

-Señor Spears, ¿sería usted tan amable de decirnos algo que no sepamos ya? –Sebastian dijo con hartazgo

-Guarda silencio, demonio…. –hizo una pausa y continuó- si se trata de fechas, podríamos dividir los números en dos pares y una cifra de cuatro, misma que debe ser 2015, refiriéndose al año, claro está.

-¡Y los otros dos serán el día y el mes! –exclamó Grell.

-Exactamente. Cada día tiene un significado diferente y la energía en cada uno de ellos cambia de igual manera. En la antigüedad, las bodas se celebraban los días cuatro, ya que el número significa fortuna y felicidad –William se veía muy serio mientras explicaba, pero lo hacía con mucha paciencia.

-¿De ahí viene la tradición de los viernes 13 de mala suerte? –pregunto Ronald mientras su jefe asentía.

-Veamos –Sebastian tomó el calendario que había en el escritorio y comenzó a ojear las páginas del mes de agosto- ¿qué significa el 2?

\- Más que in significado, representa fortaleza y feminidad -contestó William leyendo del libro – y si lo que necesitan es fortaleza mezclada con algo que simbolice el inicio o la fundación de algo, podría ser cualquier día que sumado diera como resultado el número 4.

-¿Sumado? -Susanna parecía estar confundida.

-¡Por supuesto! –Grell exclamó y tomó una libreta junto con una pluma de su chaqueta y comenzó a escribir una fecha- si sumas una fecha, por ejemplo 2 de agosto de 2015, sumarías 2+8+2+1+5, lo que daría como resultado… 18, y por último 1+8, es nueve… que significa… -miró a William como esperando a que él lo explicara.

-El nueve es simplicidad y potencia la neutralidad.

-Ahí está. Ahora veamos… -continuó el pelirrojo- las fechas próximas que suman el número 4 es…. 6 de agosto, 15 de agosto…

-Espera ¿dijiste 6 de agosto? –Ronald dijo con cierto interés –Grell asintió- ese día es el partido de…

-¡Chelsea contra Manchester United! –Susanna exclamó.

-¡Sí! –Ronald la vio con alegría en los ojos- ¿te gusta el fútbol?

-No, en realidad no mucho… pero hay un jugador del Chelsea que me gusta mucho y siempre estoy al pendiente de sus noticias… y ahora que lo pienso, no sería mala idea mover un par de influencias para conocerlo… ¿por qué no se me ocurrió antes? –sonrió para sí misma y después se apenó y bajó la mirada al ser consciente de las miradas acusadoras de los presentes, a excepción de Ronald, quien pareció tomárselo con gracia.

-Que haya un partido de futbol ese día no puede ser coincidencia. Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que ese día será el escogido para hacer el ritual –explicó Ronald.

-¿Y por qué piensas eso? –Grell parecía incrédulo.

-Aidan Crawford mencionó algo sobre energía ¿no es así?... pues la numerología no es lo único que la canaliza. En realidad, las personas también lo hacen, y qué mejor que un evento multitudinario, lleno de euforia y emoción, como lo es un partido de fútbol, para usarlo como potenciador.

-En ese caso, creo que tenemos nuestra fecha… -Sebastian sonrió y apuntó algo en el calendario- al igual que nuestro lugar…

El demonio caminó hacia uno de los libreros donde había un par de papeles enrollados, entre ellos un detallado mapa de Londres. Después lo extendió sobre el piso y sin ningún problema ubicó Stamford Bridge, estadio oficial del Chelsea FC. Usó un plumón rojo para marcar el lugar y después trazó un par de líneas que lo conectaban a distintos sitios aledaños: Brompton Cementery, London Oratory School, Hyde Park y la estación Fulham Broadway.

Tanto los shinigamis como Susanna lo miraron con curiosidad y sin comprender lo que hacía, hasta que William se quedó pensativo y se acercó para mirar el mapa con detenimiento y después comenzó a explicar con mucha seriedad.

-Por supuesto… son lugares desde los que podríamos entrar para detener la invocación. Hyde Park me parece una excelente opción, ya que está a cierta distancia y habrá mucha gente… lo suficiente como para pasar desapercibidos –siguió con su dedo las líneas de las calles para calcular cuánto tiempo tardarían en llegar a aquel lugar.

-¿Y por qué no simplemente entramos al estadio como aficionados?... eso sería más fácil –preguntó Susanna alzando una ceja.

-Me temo que no sabemos a detalle cuáles son los planes de ese individuo. Tampoco estamos seguros si el ritual se llevará a cabo ahí. Sugiero que utilicemos otra entrada y establezcamos una ruta de salida –contestó William con tono serio, indicativo del sin fin de pensamientos que comenzaron a formarse en su cabeza.

-¡Es obvio que el ritual se hará allí! -Grell se quejó y se sentó en el sillón- lo mismo sucedió con las pasadas invocaciones. Schneider usó las 200 almas de los contenedores e hizo el embrujo a pocos metros. Lo mismo tenían planeado hacer Soler y Crawford. Deben estar a una distancia corta.

-En eso tienes razón –William se puso de pie y ajustó sus gafas- sugiero recopilar información acerca de ello y revisar en nuestros archivos en busca de otras entradas al estadio o modificaciones recientes en el sótano del estadio. Susanna, me gustaría que nos reuniéramos nuevamente en cuanto tengamos la información necesaria –le dijo con cierto aire de formalidad pero utilizando un tono de voz amable mientras la veía con cierta duda en los ojos, tratando de decirle algo más.

-De acuerdo… –ella sonrió levemente y antes de decir otra cosa, Sebastian se puso frente a ella con un gesto serio mirando al shinigami.

-¿Y en cuánto tiempo será eso? Una investigación así podría tomarles días. Tal vez sería más fácil utilizar otros métodos o recurrir a alguien más… apto…

-¡Hey! –de inmediato Ronald alzó la voz, mirándolo con cierto enfado- ¿con quién crees que estás hablando? Los shinigamis somos más rápidos y efectivos de lo que piensas, demonio.

-En efecto… pero como era de esperarse-la expresión del Supervisor se volvió más rígida y fría, dirigida exclusivamente en contra de Sebastian- eso no es algo que una alimaña como tú lo sepa –lo miró con ojos de pistola por un instante y luego miró a Susanna, suavizando su mirada- ¿por qué no nos dividimos para investigar todos los puntos? Así podríamos tener resultados en dos días como máximo.

-Me parece muy bien, William –se acercó a él, ignorando a Sebastian por un instante- necesitamos que alguien vaya al estadio, que alguien más vaya al cementerio, otro a Hyde park y otro a la escuela de oratoria.

-Excelente idea. Tenemos cuatro locaciones y somos cinco. Sugiero que para seguridad de la señorita, ella no vaya sola a ninguno de estos lugares.

-Bien pensado, Sebastian. Entonces nos organizaremos de la siguiente manera… -y de pronto, una mirada pícara apareció en los labios de Susanna.

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _ **Hola a todos. Aunque el capítulo tuvo un momento muy denso de explicaciones y esas cosas, me divertí mucho imaginando a Sebastian interrumpiendo justo en el momento adecuado. ¿Acaso creían que se iba a dejar ganar tan fácilmente? El también tiene un par de cartas bajo la manga. Y les adelanto… una de ellas es de lo más ingeniosa.**_

 _ **Por cierto, las locaciones en Londres las dejé con su nombre original, en la medida de lo posible, ya que en casos como London Oratory School, la traducción se presta a confusión.**_

 _ **Koisshi Saotome Ackerman: ¡Hola! ¿cómo van los incendios de escritorio? por suerte yo nunca he ocasionado uno, pero soy un poco torpe y hace unos días se me cayó la uña del dedo gordo de un pie (maldito alcohol…). ¡Y sí! Es tan divertido hacer rabiar a Sebastian y que vea que no siempre puede salirse con la suya y por otro lado, William es un amor con patas. Creo que tengo un crush… aunque claro, la ruta de Sebastian va a tomar un giro interesante… muajaja. ¡Saludos!**_

 _ **Nasel: No sé cuándo vayas a leer esto pero… 1.- sé que este capítulo te recordó a los chicos del ENCyM xD y 2.- gracias por tus comentarios. ¡Te extraño!**_


	33. Disfraces (Ruta de William)

**Capítulo 28. Ruta de William.**

 **Disfraces.**

La decisión de formar equipos para visitar cada locación ya estaba tomada. Solo hacía falta ver quién iría a cuál lugar, y eso sin duda sería la parte más divertida para Susanna.

-El parque y el cementerio serán de fácil acceso, pero el estadio y la escuela van a ser un poco más complicados –la chica se quedó pensativa, intentando inventar una excusa para meterse en la escuela.

-Lo del estadio se puede solucionar fácilmente, ya que hay recorridos turísticos en el estadio al menos tres veces por semana –comentó Ronald- y podría haber algo parecido en la escuela… -y entonces ella caminó hacia el escritorio y encendió la computadora. Parecía estar muy atenta y concentrada.

Mientras tanto, los shinigamis discutieron sobre cómo infiltrarse en el estadio y el cementerio, mientras Sebastian los observaba con recelo y después se acercó a Susanna sin que esta se diera cuenta.

-¿Qué está buscando señorita? –le susurró al oído y ella no pudo evitar sobresaltarse. No se esperaba que el mayordomo fuese a aparecer detrás de ella- disculpe, no quise asustarla –sonrió de manera coqueta. Un gesto que sin duda buscaba tocar alguna fibra sensible dentro de ella, pero que al mismo tiempo buscó irritar a William, quien desde su asiento lo miraba fijamente, dándole a entender que no dudaría en actuar si este hiciera algo para molestar a la chica.

-¡Con un demonio! a veces parece ninja… estoy buscando cuando comienzan los cursos en London Oratory School –ignoró al mayordomo y se acercó a la pantalla para ver bien las fechas- las clases no comienzan aún…

-Eso significa que las oficinas de admisión estarán abiertas… -señaló el demonio mientras ponía su mano sobre su barbilla, señal de que estaba planeando algo.

-Claro… ahora sólo necesitamos conseguir un niño… -bromeo y todos la miraron al mismo tiempo- ¿Qué?... es una broma ¿de dónde carajos vamos a sacar a un niño que nos quiera ayudar y…?

-Tal vez el niño no sea tan imprescindible. Podríamos ir sólo a pedir informes –sugirió Ronald- ¡lo tengo! –y de pronto una sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro y miró a su jefe y después a Susanna- ustedes pueden hacerse pasar por padres de familia.

-¡¿Qué?! –se escuchó al unísono en el estudio. Al parecer todos los presentes consideraron que su idea era un poco extravagante.

-¿No sería más fácil que ustedes se aparecieran ahí por arte de magia? –preguntó la chica un poco sonrojada.

-No del todo –William se aclaró la garganta- no es sólo aparecerse en el sótano y ver si tienen algún tipo de túnel; es hacer una inspección de todo el lugar.

De pronto hubo silencio. Todos pensaban una opción para llevar a cabo su cometido, pero necesitaban una excusa factible y que pudiese engañar al staff del colegio. No pasaron más de dos minutos cuando Grell añadió.

-No es una mala idea. Todos podríamos ir a pedir informes y…

-Claro... todos juntos. Eso no es nada sospechoso –Susanna comenzó a perder la paciencia.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué estás insinuando? –el shinigamis de cabello rojo se levantó de su asiento pero fue interrumpido por Sebastian.

-Podría hacerme pasar por un profesor que va a una entrevista de trabajo…

-¿En verdad?

-Sí. Una tarea tan fácil no será problema para mí. Me encargaré de elaborar los papeles necesarios y programar una entrevista con el director. Ya he hecho eso antes y no ha habido dificultad alguna –dijo con orgullo.

-¡Bien, entonces está arreglado! –exclamó Ronald- entonces él irá a una entrevista y ustedes dos irán también a pedir informes de la escuela para inscribir al pequeño Bill… -apenas podría contener la risa ante la idea cuando vio el rostro sonrojado de Susanna y la tensión en todos los demás.

-¿Y por qué no puedo ser yo quien vaya con Will? –Grell se apresuró a reclamar- yo sería una excelente esposa para él, ¿verdad, querido? –se acercó a su jefe con intenciones de abrazarlo, pero este lo golpeó con su death scythe y añadió.

-London Oratory School es una institución muy tradicional y conservadora. Por obvias razones dudo que tu idea funcione… Grell Sutcliff –hizo una pausa- sin embargo, podrías infiltrarte también como profesor –volteó a ver a Sebastian con el rostro inexpresivo, pero sin duda era una pequeña venganza por lo que hizo hacía unas horas en el sótano- podrían ir ustedes dos juntos a la entrevista, como buenos colegas…

Sebastian frunció el ceño y sintió como una pequeña vena se hinchaba en su frente mientras Grell se abalanzaba sobre él con gran entusiasmo y le lanzó una letal mirada a William, quien parecía estar complacido con lo que acababa de hacer. Tal parecía que los únicos conformes con el plan eran Ronald y, hasta cierto punto, el Supervisor.

Dos días después, el plan para infiltrarse en London Oratory School estaba a punto de comenzar. Eran las diez de la mañana cuando dos shinigamis aparecieron en la puerta de entrada de la residencia Serafer, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, Grell llevaba un atuendo que, aunque era extravagante, se veía profesional y consistía en unos pantalones y corbata rojos con camisa blanca, y un suéter negro. Algo que iba muy de acuerdo a su personalidad.

Por su parte, William iba con las mismas ropas profesionales de siempre y Susanna, quien iba vestida con un atuendo clásico y elegante de madre de familia; llámese un conjunto en rosa coral con una discreta blusa blanca, lo miró con incredulidad y arqueó una ceja.

-¿En verdad piensas ir así? –dijo como si fuera un leve reclamo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? –dijo casi ofendido y antes de que pudiesen decir algo más, apareció Sebastian detrás de ellos con un atuendo clásico de profesor: traje negro que en lugar de llevar chaleco, llevaba un suéter del mismo color, camisa blanca y una corbata que combinaba con el resto del atuendo. Su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás y llevaba unos lentes que lo hacían ver intelectual y complementaban el look. Se veía muy atractivo y de inmediato los ojos de Grell brillaron.

-Adelántense. Los veremos en la escuela en media hora –dijo Susanna mirando a Sebastian con una expresión seria y antes de que éste pudiera decir algo al respecto, ella se puso de puntillas, tomándolo del hombro y le dijo en el oído- es una orden –y después le dio un pequeño empujón para que saliera junto con Grell.

Una vez que los dos "profesores" hubiesen salido de la casa, ella volteó ver a William con cierta desaprobación.

-Will, no te ofendas pero pareces burócrata, no un padre de familia –el abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al ver la determinación en el rostro de la chica se detuvo- creo que podemos hacer un par de modificaciones.

-¿Qué tipo de modificaciones? –arqueó la ceja.

-Ya verás –le guiñó el ojo coquetamente y lo miró de arriba debajo de modo poco sutil, causando que el shinigami se pusiera un poco tenso… o nervioso… intentó no ponerle adjetivo y casi de inmediato se escuchó como la chica alzaba la voz mientras caminaba hacia la cocina- ¡Fer!... ¡Fer! ¿dónde estás? –después se asomó y le dijo al shinigami –toma asiento en la sala, en seguida voy- y entonces volvió a desaparecer.

William hizo lo que Susanna le dijo, suspirando y sintiendo ansias por no llegar tarde a la cita en la escuela. Sin embargo esa sensación no duró mucho porque Susanna regresó en poco tiempo, trayendo consigo una camisa a cuadros de color azul.

-Bien… creo que Fer y tu son la misma talla –le dio la camisa- con esos pantalones que traes y esta camisa, se verá más casual… no me veas así, no tenemos tiempo –dijo ignorando la mirada de reproche de William y jalándolo del brazo para que entrara al baño a cambiarse.

Cuando salió su parecía una persona diferente; alguien más relajado. No llevaba el saco ni la camisa blanca y sus guantes habían desaparecido. En cambio vestía esa camisa azul con cuadros pequeños y la corbata puesta.

-Mucho mejor pero… esto se tiene que ir- y ella se acercó para quitarle la corbata, pero se detuvo cuando fue consciente de lo cerca que estaba de él y lo sugestivo que podía ser lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Susanna se puso nerviosa y dio un paso hacia atrás mientras él disfrutaba con su reacción. Nunca la había visto así y desde luego supo el porqué de su actitud, sin embargo no dijo nada para alterarla más y con movimientos precisos se desabrochó la corbata. Después procedió a arremangarse las mangas para completar el estilo "casual-elegante". No estaba tan perdido en esas cuestiones de moda, sólo que no les deba mucha importancia.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiese decir algo más, Fer se acercó a ellos y con una gran sonrisa exclamó.

-¡Vaya, que cambio!... creo que le queda mejor la camisa al Señor Spears que a mí ¿no lo cree, señorita? –no pudo perder la oportunidad de meterle un par de ideas a la chica, aunque se lamentó porque Sebastian no se encontraba allí para rabiar un poco.

-Yo… debemos irnos... –y caminó hacia la puerta- muchas gracias, Fer -y entonces salió de la casa y se dirigió al garaje, seguida por William que hizo un gesto de agradecimiento al muchacho y se acercó a la chica, quien ya lo esperaba junto a un precioso Betley azul eléctrico- ¿quieres manejar? –le sonrió y le ofreció las llaves.

-Por supuesto –ocultó una pequeña sonrisa que comenzaba a asomarse en su rostro y se acercó a la chica para abrirle la puerta. Después él entró al auto, encendiéndolo y mirándola con ternura- aquí vamos.

El camino hacia el colegio fue un poco largo, pero para ellos pasó demasiado rápido; iban afinando los últimos detalles de su historia, de modo que no fuera tan sospechosa para el director.

William estacionó el auto lo más cerca que pudo de la escuela y después ambos caminaron hacia la entrada. Susanna tomó aire antes de entrar. Nerviosa porque todo saliera bien, pero también preocupada porque su interacción con el shinigami no fuera demasiado tensa. Al notar esto, William se acercó un poco a ella y en voz baja le dijo.

-Todo saldrá bien. Sólo ten confianza.

Y después de eso la tomó de la mano de manera casual; como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. William pensó que ese era un gesto por completo ajeno a él. Algo que nunca haría, sin embargo su mano se sintió muy cálida en contacto con la de Susanna. Su piel estaba unos grados más abajo que la de un humano normal, así que el contraste con la de la chica le resultó agradable. Como si fuera lo correcto.

Por su parte, Susanna estuvo a punto de sonrojarse, pero eso pasó rápido y tomar la mano del shinigami la llenó de seguridad para continuar con la actuación. Caminaron por el pasillo de entrada y ella lo miró con una amable sonrisa, admirando su apuesto rostro y olvidándose de lo demás por un segundo; dejando su mente volar… hasta que una voz masculina se escuchó a lo lejos.

-¿Señores Spears? –no, no habían podido inventar un nombre más original- son ustedes ¿verdad?

-Sí –Susanna sonrió al ver que un hombre mayor se les acercaba.

-Mucho gusto, soy el director Cole- los saludó estrechando su mano, haciendo que finalmente se soltaran- me da gusto que hayan decidido considerar nuestra institución como una opción para su hijo. Vengan conmigo para que les hable de la escuela y los panes de estudio…-ella sonrió de la manera más natural que pudo y junto con el shinigami caminaron siguiendo al director.

La charla duró casi una hora. El director era alguien muy comprometido con su trabajo y los valores del colegio, por lo que pasó la mayoría del tiempo hablando sobre la filosofía de la escuela, los valores, logros académicos y el tipo de perfil que buscaban para sus alumnos.

Una vez terminada con la charla y haber pasado la pequeña entrevista a los supuestos padres de "Billy", dieron un pequeño tour por las instalaciones del colegio.

La escuela era muy grande y había un sinfín de salones, laboratorios y jardines. Era una institución verdaderamente completa y seria, que incluso resultaba un poco intimidante a simple vista.

Mientras caminaban por el lugar, tanto Susanna como William se fijaron en cada pequeño detalle, y hacían preguntas sobre qué tan seguido hacían remodelaciones en el inmueble, buscando una probable modificación que pudiese conectar el campus con el Stamford Bridge, sin embargo no encontraron nada relevante.

-¿Y qué edad tiene Billy? –preguntó el director.

-Él tiene siete años –ella respondió, agradeciendo mentalmente el tiempo que tuvieron para ensayar la historia ficticia.

-¡Vaya! Es un pequeño todavía –hizo una pausa- Señora Spears, si me permite decirlo… usted se ve muy joven.

-Oh, es que… me casé muy joven. Casi cuando comencé la universidad –le sonrió a William.

-Así es. Hace ocho años –la abrazó con su brazo izquierdo y explicó con seriedad, cosa que no era congruente con el afectuoso movimiento que acababa de hacer- el tiempo pasa muy rápido…

-Demasiado y… -entonces vio como a lo lejos Sebastian y Grell iban caminando junto con otro profesor.

-Vaya, que coincidencia. Parece que son los nuevos maestros de nuestra institución… -hizo un gesto para que se acercaran a ellos.

En cuanto Sebastian vio que William estaba abrazando a Susanna, un resplandor causado por sus ojos de demonio apareció en sus pupilas, pero lejos de soltarla, el shinigami caminó hacia el con mirada retadora y Susanna supo que, de no ser porque estaban en público, se habría desatado una batalla campal.

-Señores Spears, les presento al profesor Michaelis y al profesor Sutcliff.

-Mucho gusto –ella sonrió y después de mordió el labio para que no se le escapara una risita nerviosa.

-Estaba dándoles un recorrido por las instalaciones a los profesores –añadió el hombre que acompañaba a Grell y a Sebastian.

-¡Qué coincidencia! Nosotros estábamos haciendo lo mismo, sólo nos falta pasar a ver las canchas de rugby y futbol.

-Qué lástima. Nosotros estábamos terminando. Nos veremos después, señor director… hasta luego –se despidió el profesor y tanto el demonio como el shinigami pelirrojo siguieron su camino, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de reproche a William y a Susanna, respectivamente.

La chica sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda. Sin duda se enfrentaría a algún reclamo por parte de su mayordomo.

El recorrido por el colegio continuó por algunos minutos más y, sin haber encontrad indicios de que pudiese haber una entrada subterránea allí, "los señores Spears" salieron del colegio. La tensión ya había pasado y habrían retomado sus verdaderas identidades mientras se acercaban al coche, guardando nuevamente cierta distancia entre los dos.

Sin duda ella lo había disfrutado, incluso a pesar de la tensión y lo extraño que pareció ser al principio, sin embargo le sorprendió mucho la actitud de William. La seriedad del shinigami siempre la había dejado intrigada.

En cuanto a William, en la superficie parecía tan reservado como siempre, pero no le desagradó para nada el contacto que tuvo con la chica, aunque lo que más disfrutó fue tomarla de la mano, ya que fue un gesto sincero; no había sido forzado por las circunstancias, sino que estas habían sido la excusa perfecta para hacerlo. Ya llevaba tiempo queriendo acercarse más a ella pero por alguna u otra razón no había podido hacerlo. Tal vez ese sería el día en el que por fin lo lograra.

Ambos pensaban cosas similares mientras caminaban hacia el coche cuando una bellísima chica de cabello negro ondulado apareció frente a ellos, a varios metros de distancia. Tenía un cuerpo que toda chica envidiaría y cualquier hombre desearía. Llevaba un vestido morado ajustado y que exaltaba sus atributos justo en los lugares correctos. Tenía una mirada seductora, casi soberbia y sus ojos eran de un café muy peculiar, casi caoba y miraban coquetamente a los hombres junto a los que pasaba, quienes sin dudar un segundo volteaban a verla. Era como si hubiese salido de una revista de modelos, pero era demasiado real.

Susanna notó que se estaba acercando a ellos con una gran y coqueta sonrisa, pero antes de poder hacer comentario alguno, vio cómo se acercaba a William y lo rodeaba con los brazos, dejándola atónita.

-William, cielo ¿cómo estás? Que coincidencia encontrarnos aquí –estaba demasiado cerca del shinigami y este de inmediato trató de apartarla de él de manera educada y un poco perplejo.

-Disculpa… ¿te conozco? –estaba confundido y la miró con detenimiento. Había algo en ella que le parecía familiar e indudablemente fuera de lugar.

-Oh, pero qué bromista eres… -rio seductoramente- desde aquella noche no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Sé que fue sólo hace unos días, pero parece que fue ayer cuando estrenamos la cama de mi departamento en Manchester–de inmediato Susanna se sorprendió y alzó las cejas, aunque más que estar sorprendida, sintió un nudo en la garganta y unas repentinas náuseas por la gran desilusión que acababa de sentir- oh, disculpa.. ¿tú eres…? –la desconocida por fin le habló a Susanna mientras abrazaba el brazo de William, quien estaba también desconcertado, pero con un gesto serio mientras observaba a la chica con cierta sospecha.

-Yo… -dijo casi atónita, pero después sonrió cínicamente- aparentemente nadie importante. Te veo luego, William –y entonces se apresuró a llegar al auto y tan rápido como pudo lo encendió y pisó el acelerador con dirección a casa.

-Vaya, parece que tenía prisa –volvió a reír la chica- mejor para mí… -y de pronto hizo un gesto victorioso que William reconoció al instante. Sabía que había algo raro con esa chica y su presencia le parecía demasiado sobrenatural como para tratarse de un humano.

-¡Debí imaginármelo antes! –brincó hacia atrás para alejarse- ¡espectro del infierno!

-¿Yo? –dijo la chica con inocencia.

-¡Deja de pretender…! –y entonces sacó su death sythe, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, Grell apareció.

-¡Will! ¿has visto a Sebas-chan? Estábamos… ¿pero quién es esta? –vio a la chica con cierto desprecio.

-¿Qué no te das cuenta?... es ese… ese desecho de la vida…

-¿Sebas-chan? –Grell miró a la chica por un momento- vaya, que cambio… -y entonces la actitud de la "chica" cambió radicalmente y puso una mano en la cintura.

-Pensé que al ser shinigamis me descubrirían antes… claro que mi disfraz es excelente –sacudió su cabello de forma coqueta y comenzó a reír- debiste haber visto tu rostro William –rio de manera presuntuosa- es interesante ver cómo un pequeño malentendido puede tener tantas consecuencias…te lo dije, ni en un millón de años–y comenzó a caminar.

-¡Espera! Esto no se va a quedar así… -apretó con fuerza su death scythe, luchando por no atravesarle el pecho con este.

-Lo sé… tendré que vérmelas con la señorita cuando regrese a casa, pero… valió la pena. Sobre todo después de lo de hace un momento –y entonces lo miró con sus ojos de demonio y siguió su camino, dejando a Grell bastante confundido y a William muy enojado.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de Londres, en el estadio de Stamford Bridge, para ser exactos, un grupo de aficionados se reunía en la entrada del lugar. Todos parecían estar ansiosos de conocer la casa de su equipo favorito y mientras una atractiva chica, quien era la guía les daba la bienvenida, Ronald Knox, vestido con uso pantalones de mezclilla y la playera del Chelsea sonreía ampliamente mirando a su alrededor.

-En situaciones así, el trabajo puede ser muy divertido… -y después caminó junto con el resto del grupo, quienes se dirigían a la primera parada del tour.

El estadio era enorme y tenía varias entradas, por lo que sería difícil adivinar por cuál entraría Demian, si es que tenía planeado hacerlo por una de ellas. La tienda oficial del equipo también era muy grande y estaba conectada a un gran almacén donde los uniformes, balones y mercancía oficial estaban guardados.

El shinigami de cabello rubio no tuvo mucho éxito encontrando una salida discreta hacia el almacén, pero el día del partido habría demasiada gente como para notar que alguien entraba a la bodega. De inmediato tomó nota de ello.

Después de la tienda, la guía los llevó hacia el salón de trofeos, donde estaba exhibidas todas las copas, medallas y galardones del equipo. En ese mismo lugar, vieron un video sobre la historia del equipo y el estadio. Mientras el resto del grupo veía el video con atención, Ronald aprovechó para lanzarle sonrisas y miradas coquetas a la guía, a quien parecía haberle agradado el muchacho.

La siguiente parada fueron los vestidores, en donde estaban los lockers de los jugadores. Cada uno tenía su nombre y fotografía, y el shinigami aprovechó para tomar un par de fotografías. Al salir al estadio, todos se emocionaron mucho y la guía les permitió tomarse fotografías en la banca, tiempo que el infiltrado aprovechó para echar un vistazo a las demás entradas al estadio.

Todas parecían estar vigiladas por cámaras de seguridad y aquellos lugares que no tenían cámaras, seguramente estarían ocupados por medios de comunicación, así que sería muy difícil pasar desapercibido y al mismo tiempo, causar un gran alboroto sería pan comido.

La siguiente parte del tour los llevaría hacia las gradas, con capacidad para 40,000 espectadores. Era una cantidad impresionante de personas, y el sólo pensar que estas podrían ser sacrificadas para traer al ángel le causaba escalofríos al chico, quien seguía tomado nota de todo lo que observaba. En definitiva eso sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar en especial porque no sabían si el tal Demian entraría al estadio o no.

Al terminar el tour, la guía se despidió del grupo con mucha amabilidad y cuando todos se fueron, Ronald se acercó a ella con una gran sonrisa y actitud de galán, a lo que ella contestó con una sonrisa pícara.

-Hola…¿Anne, verdad?

-Vaya, recordaste mi nombre.

-Por supuesto, cómo podría olvidarme del nombre de una chica tan linda como tú. Mi nombre es Ronald –sonrió ampliamente.

-Muy bien, Ronald ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Pues verás… -se acercó a ella y le habló en voz baja- desde hace muchos años soy un gran admirador del equipo… creo que es un poco obvio ¿no? –rio un poco al ver su playera- y creo que tienes un gran carisma para dar tours. Me gustó mucho como hablabas sobre la historia del lugar, y en especial cuánto conoces del equipo, y me preguntaba si, de pura casualidad no habrá alguna versión extendida del tour…

-¿A qué te refieres? –ella alzó la ceja, pero parecía estar intrigada por el chico frente a ella.

-Me refiero a que… tal vez conozcas las entrañas de este estadio ¿no? lo que hay debajo de todo esto… tal vez un lugar más… -se acercó a la oreja de la chica le susurró con voz seductora- …privado… -al instante la chica se sonrojó y sonrió con amplitud mientras lo veía con ojos traviesos.

-Por supuesto… ven conmigo –y entonces caminó junto con él hacia una puerta que parecía estar escondida y que daba directamente hacia el nivel subterráneo del estado.

Una vez abajo, él usó sus ojos y sentidos de shinigami para mirar a su alrededor, mirando cada rincón por el que podría haber otra entrada o sitio para hacer un ritual de ocultismo y pasar desapercibido.

-Wow… ¿hay gente que venga por aquí? –preguntó intentando sonar lo más casual que pudo.

-Descuida. Sólo vienen los de mantenimiento dos veces al día… por la mañana, para programar los aspersores del pasto y por las noches para encender las luces cuando se necesita…. Nadie nos va a interrumpir –le guiñó el ojo mientras caminaba frente a él, adentrándose más en el sótano, que estaba muy iluminado.

-¿Qué hay por ahí? –él preguntó cuando sus ojos percibieron un pasillo aparentemente clausurado por cintas amarillas.

-Oh… no es nada. Hace un par de semanas repararon unas grietas en las paredes e instalaron un sistema de riego auxiliar… bastante impresionante… se conecta a una de las grandes tuberías que pasan por aquí cerca.

-No me digas… -de inmediato sonrió: había encontrado la entrada perfecta, pero antes de reparar más en el asunto, sintió cómo la chica se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba por el cuello, a lo cual él respondió rodeando su cintura y atrayéndola hacia él, listo para una intensa sesión de besos.

Esa misma tarde, en la residencia Serafer, Susanna estaba sentada en el balcón, pensando en lo que había ocurrido hacía algunas horas. Sabía que era tonto sentirse así; ella y William no eran nada más que amigos… o quizás socios para evitar que el dichoso Enlace se llevara a cabo, sin embargo ella sentía algo más por él y lo que había visto en la tarde la había desilusionado muchísimo.

Todo había sido tan rápido y tan extraño. Esa chica había salido de la nada y… en realidad, William nunca pareció reconocerla. Tal vez sería una confusión… o tal vez no. No se detendría mucho en pensarlo, ya que fuera lo que fuera, su disgusto se había notado muchísimo y la próxima vez que tuviese que verlo sería muy incómodo.

Dejó que sus sentimientos se notaran; que sus celos fueran evidentes y eso seguro no pasó desapercibido por William. De pronto vio cómo Mafer se acercaba a ella y comenzó a acariciarla, sintiendo una lágrima recorrer su mejilla. Un instante después, Sebastian se acercó a ella, despacio y con una actitud diferente.

Después hizo un gesto muy solemne y comenzó a hablar. No podía ocultarle la verdad, aunque definitivamente, era algo que había valido la pena; una pequeña victoria en una batalla que comenzaba a ver como perdida… sin embargo, ese no era el fin de la guerra…

La gran biblioteca de la dimensión de los shinigamis lucía tan solitaria y silenciosa como siempre; pocos eran los que frecuentaban el edificio, y los que lo hacían era con el fin de hacer algún tipo de indagación o investigación especial, tal y como lo hacían en ese momento el Supervisor Spears y Grell Sutcliff. Habían pasado el día revisando cinematic records en busca de alguna pista que les dijera dónde se llevaría a cabo el ritual para traer al ángel caído.

Los criterios de búsqueda giraban en torno a recientes obras de mantenimiento y construcciones en Londres. No era una tarea fácil ni entretenida. A decir verdad era un trabajo bastante tedioso y aburrido, pero era necesario para saber dónde ocurriría todo. En el último año se habían hecho alrededor de treinta obras subterráneas en la ciudad, mismas que variaban desde mantenimiento a alcantarillas hasta ampliaciones en las vías del metro.

De acuerdo a su última reunión con Susanna y Sebastian, la invocación sucedería cerca del Stamford Bridge y gran parte de su investigación dependía de las habilidades de Ronald para infiltrarse en aquel lugar, pero desde el medio día no sabían nada de él. Eso no tenía muy contento a William, quien además seguía muy enfadado por lo que Sebastian había hecho. Poco le faltó para acribillarlo con su death scythe, pero no se rebajaría a su altura.

Comenzaba a sentir los indicios de una espantosa jaqueca y de pronto se escuchó la puerta abriéndose y cuando él y Grell voltearon, Ronald entró al lugar con una gran sonrisa, aún vestido con ropas casuales. Llevaba en la mano dos rollos de papel alargados.

-Asumiré que la razón por la que aún llevas ese atuendo es que viniste lo más pronto posible –William lo miró con severidad y desaprobación. No estaba de humor para infractores y esa camiseta de fútbol rompía con las reglas de los shinigamis.

-¡Por supuesto!... vine en cuanto pude y encontré algo en el estadio.

-Cuéntanos –Grell se recargó en el barandal que estaba frente a los libreros y miró a su compañero con atención.

-El estadio tiene miles de entradas e incluso hay un almacén detrás de la tienda oficial, pero dudo mucho que el ritual se lleva a cabo ahí; pondría en riesgo a quien sea que haga la invocación. Las entradas, aunque son muchas y muy amplias, no permitirán que los espectadores evacúen el lugar en menos de media hora, así que el lugar es ideal para el ritual. La pregunta es ¿en dónde?...

-Eso es precisamente lo que tenías que investigar… -William parecía perder la paciencia.

-¡Exacto! –de repente sonrió el joven shinigami- con ayuda de mis habilidades especiales, pude observar que en el sótano del lugar, mismo que convenientemente es poco recurrido, se han hecho arreglos en las últimas semanas.

-¿Qué tipo de arreglos? –preguntó Grell.

-Según me dijeron, las paredes y el piso recibieron mantenimiento y una tubería se conectó a uno de los túneles del metro. Entonces me di a la tarea de buscar el plano del metro… -tomó uno de los rollos de papel que tenía en la mano y lo estiro sobre el piso- eh… disculpen, este no es… -dijo al notar que el que había tomado era un poster de los jugadores del Chelsea y apresurándose a tomar el mapa, ignorando la severa mirada de su jefe- este es… -cuando el plano estuvo en el piso señaló con un bolígrafo los puntos de intersección del metro y el estadio- la tubería llega hasta el metro. Es un tubo grande que requiere mantenimiento cada cierto tiempo, por lo que es un túnel amplio donde se puede meter maquinaria y alrededor de tres personas pueden caminar sin problemas.

-Es posible que el ritual se lleve a cabo ahí… -observó William con cierto aire de alivio. Estaba cansado de revisar los cinematic records sin una pista clara.

-Podríamos entrar por el metro. Hay mucha gente por ahí, así que nadie notaría que entramos en el túnel…

-En realidad revisé la estación y… hay muchos policías, pero noté otra cosa interesante. Miren –señaló otro túnel que se alejaba un poco de la estación, pero también tenía una intersección con el estadio- aquí hay otro túnel que va a dar a Hyde Park y otro al cementerio de Brompton.

-¿El cementerio de Brompton? –dijo William como si acabara de comprender algo-un momento…. –y de repente se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia el otro lado de la biblioteca, dejando a los otros dos shinigamis muy confundidos. Un par de minutos después, regresó con un cinematic record- recuerdo haber recolectado un alma durante la II Guerra Mundial. Era de un párroco que ayudaba a los huérfanos de la guerra –caminó hacia ellos y la película comenzó a brillar, mostrando a un hombre de edad madura apresurando a un grupo de niños para que entraran a un mausoleo- durante la guerra se adecuaron varios túneles para protegerse de los bombardeos enemigos. Uno de ellos está justo debajo del cementerio Brompton y la entrada está justo aquí –señaló la construcción- señores, creo que tenemos una ruta de entrada o salida, pero sería prudente echar un visitado en Hyde park –pensó por un momento y después dijo con un tono de voz cansado- mañana nos haremos cargo de eso. Pueden irse a casa… yo lo haré –y entonces caminó hacia la salida bajo la mirada confundida de sus dos compañeros de trabajo.

-¡Excelente! –exclamó Ronald con una gran sonrisa en cuanto su jefe salió de la biblioteca.

-Hoy ha sido un día muy extraño y me he abstenido de hacer preguntas, pero esto sí debo averiguarlos… -el pelirrojo miró al shinigami más joven- ¿por qué tienes un chupetón en el cuello? –de inmediato Ronald se puso muy pálido y rio con nerviosismo.

Esa misma noche, Susanna continuaba en su cuarto pensando. Sebastian había explicado todo y le había pedido disculpas. En cuanto ella escuchó lo que su mayordomo había hecho, se enfureció y le gritó como nunca lo había hecho. No tenía ningún derecho de interferir en sus asuntos personales, y no podría perdonarlo tan fácilmente.

Sin duda, él sabía que había hecho algo mal y por eso mismo aceptó los reclamos y regaños con estoicismo. Había disfrutado hacer enojar al shinigami, pero genuinamente lamentó haber hecho sentir mal a Susanna. Se preocupaba por ella y sus travesuras de demonio podrían dañarla más allá de su control y eso no lo disfrutaba en lo más mínimo. La chica le pidió que no la buscara hasta que ella misma lo volviera a llamar. No quería verlo por un buen rato, quizás días.

Se sentía agotada después del día tan intenso, pero había algo que debía hacer antes de irse adormir, así que sin perder más tiempo tomo el silbato que William le había dejado y comenzó escribir un mensaje.

Una vez que terminó, ató la carta a la pata de la paloma, quien ya llevaba algunos minutos esperando. Esta vez se trataba de un ave que comportamiento extraño, pero decidió no darle importancia y enviar el mensaje, en donde le pedía disculpas al shinigami y explicaba lo que había sucedido. Se preguntaba qué contestaría él. A esas alturas, él debía ser muy tonto como para no darse cuenta de que esas explicaciones implicaban que ella se interesaba en él de manera romántica, así que las ansias se hicieron presentes dentro de Susanna, al igual que las expectativas por ver su respuesta.

Cuando por fin recibió su contestación, se apresuró a abrir el mensaje. Era breve y la casi perfecta caligrafía de William resaltaba en el papel.

"Me apena mucho que algo así haya sucedido. Debí reaccionar antes y haberte detenido para explicarte lo que sucedía. Debí haber hecho muchas cosas, pero no fue así. Espero me permitas compensártelo. Todavía hay que investigar los túneles en Hyde Park ¿irías mañana conmigo? Me gustaría que diéramos un paseo"

Al leer eso, Susanna sonrió y le respondió con una afirmativa. El día siguiente no podía llegar demasiado rápido.

 _ **Notas de la autora.**_

 _ **¡Hola! Traté de escribir algo romántico y en vez de eso salió algo más… alternativo y gracioso. ¿Acaso creían que nuestro querido demonio se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados mientras Susanna se va con William? ¡Pues no!... y por alguna razón me imaginé a la actriz Nina Dobrev cuando visualicé a Sebastian de mujer xD**_

 _ **También fue muy divertido escribir la escena de Ronald… personalmente se me hace un gran tipo y de los más fáciles de escribir.**_

 _ **Naselbelop19: ¡Claro, lo prometido es deuda! Y todavía falta el otro muajaja. De verdad me da mucho gusto que te esté gustando tanto la historia. Eso significa que voy por buen camino. Sobre todo si se trata de ponerle piedras en el camino al pobre de Will (que también tiene lo suyo…) la verdad es que las dos rutas son interesantes. ¡También te extraño! Pero estaré en tu corazón mientras me recuerdes… ok no, eso estuvo muy mamón. Jajaja ¡saludos!**_


	34. Por una cabeza (Ruta de Sebastian)

**Capítulo 28. Ruta de Sebastian.**

 **Por una cabeza.**

Susanna continuó con los preparativos para la fiesta de inauguración mientras Sebastian tenía otros planes, que si bien iban de acuerdo a las órdenes de la chica sobre agregar lecciones de baile a su itinerario, contemplaban una idea diferente respecto al asunto. Las cosas se harían según los deseos del demonio y aunque no era necesariamente algo malo o perverso, a ella se vería metida en un par de aprietos.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de Londres, en el estadio de Stamford Bridge, para ser exactos, un grupo de aficionados se reunía en la entrada del lugar. Todos parecían estar ansiosos de conocer la casa de su equipo favorito y mientras una atractiva chica, quien era la guía les daba la bienvenida, Ronald Knox, vestido con uso pantalones de mezclilla y la playera del Chelsea sonreía ampliamente mirando a su alrededor.

-En situaciones así, el trabajo puede ser muy divertido… -y después caminó junto con el resto del grupo, quienes se dirigían a la primera parada del tour.

El estadio era enorme y tenía varias entradas, por lo que sería difícil adivinar por cuál entraría Demian, si es que tenía planeado hacerlo por una de ellas. La tienda oficial del equipo también era muy grande y estaba conectada a un gran almacén donde los uniformes, balones y mercancía oficial estaban guardados.

El shinigami de cabello rubio no tuvo mucho éxito encontrando una salida discreta hacia el almacén, pero el día del partido habría demasiada gente como para notar que alguien entraba a la bodega. De inmediato tomó nota de ello.

Después de la tienda, la guía los llevó hacia el salón de trofeos, donde estaba exhibidas todas las copas, medallas y galardones del equipo. En ese mismo lugar, vieron un video sobre la historia del equipo y el estadio. Mientras el resto del grupo veía el video con atención, Ronald aprovechó para lanzarle sonrisas y miradas coquetas a la guía, a quien parecía haberle agradado el muchacho.

La siguiente parada fueron los vestidores, en donde estaban los lockers de los jugadores. Cada uno tenía su nombre y fotografía, y el shinigami aprovechó para tomar un par de fotografías. Al salir al estadio, todos se emocionaron mucho y la guía les permitió tomarse fotografías en la banca, tiempo que el infiltrado aprovechó para echar un vistazo a las demás entradas al estadio.

Todas parecían estar vigiladas por cámaras de seguridad y aquellos lugares que no tenían cámaras, seguramente estarían ocupados por medios de comunicación, así que sería muy difícil pasar desapercibido y al mismo tiempo, causar un gran alboroto sería pan comido.

La siguiente parte del tour los llevaría hacia las gradas, con capacidad para 40,000 espectadores. Era una cantidad impresionante de personas, y el sólo pensar que estas podrían ser sacrificadas para traer al ángel le causaba escalofríos al chico, quien seguía tomado nota de todo lo que observaba. En definitiva eso sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar en especial porque no sabían si el tal Demian entraría al estadio o no.

Al terminar el tour, la guía se despidió del grupo con mucha amabilidad y cuando todos se fueron, Ronald se acercó a ella con una gran sonrisa y actitud de galán, a lo que ella contestó con una sonrisa pícara.

-Hola…¿Anne, verdad?

-Vaya, recordaste mi nombre.

-Por supuesto, cómo podría olvidarme del nombre de una chica tan linda como tú. Mi nombre es Ronald –sonrió ampliamente.

-Muy bien, Ronald ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Pues verás… -se acercó a ella y le habló en voz baja- desde hace muchos años soy un gran admirador del equipo… creo que es un poco obvio ¿no? –rio un poco al ver su playera- y creo que tienes un gran carisma para dar tours. Me gustó mucho como hablabas sobre la historia del lugar, y en especial cuánto conoces del equipo, y me preguntaba si, de pura casualidad no habrá alguna versión extendida del tour…

-¿A qué te refieres? –ella alzó la ceja, pero parecía estar intrigada por el chico frente a ella.

-Me refiero a que… tal vez conozcas las entrañas de este estadio ¿no? lo que hay debajo de todo esto… tal vez un lugar más… -se acercó a la oreja de la chica le susurró con voz seductora- …privado… -al instante la chica se sonrojó y sonrió con amplitud mientras lo veía con ojos traviesos.

-Por supuesto… ven conmigo –y entonces caminó junto con él hacia una puerta que parecía estar escondida y que daba directamente hacia el nivel subterráneo del estado.

Una vez abajo, él usó sus ojos y sentidos de shinigami para mirar a su alrededor, mirando cada rincón por el que podría haber otra entrada o sitio para hacer un ritual de ocultismo y pasar desapercibido.

-Wow… ¿hay gente que venga por aquí? –preguntó intentando sonar lo más casual que pudo.

-Descuida. Sólo vienen los de mantenimiento dos veces al día… por la mañana, para programar los aspersores del pasto y por las noches para encender las luces cuando se necesita…. Nadie nos va a interrumpir –le guiñó el ojo mientras caminaba frente a él, adentrándose más en el sótano, que parecía estar más iluminado.

-¿Qué hay por ahí? –él preguntó cuando sus ojos percibieron un pasillo aparentemente clausurado por cintas amarillas.

-Oh… no es nada. Hace un par de semanas repararon unas grietas en las paredes e instalaron un sistema de riego auxiliar… bastante impresionante… se conecta a una de las grandes tuberías que pasan por aquí cerca.

-No me digas… -de inmediato sonrió: había encontrado la entrada perfecta, pero antes de reparar más en el asunto, sintió cómo la chica se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba por el cuello, a lo cual él respondió rodeando su cintura y atrayéndola hacia él, listo para una intensa sesión de besos…

Esa misma tarde, cuando Susanna hubo terminado con sus pendientes y había decidido parte de la organización del evento, decidió relajarse un poco en el balón de su habitación, acompañada claro de un vaso de whiskey en las rocas.

Sus ojos miraban el hermoso jardín lleno de flores y poco a poco se cerraban, pero antes de hacerlo, Sebastian la despertó.

-¿Está lista para las lecciones de baile, señorita?

-¡Es verdad! Será mejor que me cambie de ropa y…

-Está bien. Cuando termine, todo está dispuesto en el estudio del primer piso.

Dicho esto, Sebastian salió de su habitación bajó las escaleras, dejando a Susanna para que se pusiera algo más cómodo.

La chica abrió el closet y eligió unos pantalones deportivos que le llegaban a las pantorrillas y una playera del mismo estilo sin mangas, así como unos tennis. Nunca había tomado clases de baile, así que pensó que sería lo mismo que aerobics o una sesión de gimnasio.

Cuando estuvo lista, se amarró el cabello en una coleta y bajo hacia el estudio del primer piso, donde Sebastian había preparado todo; el sillón y el escritorio habían sido movidos a la cochera y el lugar lucia mucho más espacioso, además la duela lo hacían ideal para las lecciones de baile.

Después de su asombro al ver la remodelación del lugar, Susanna miró a su alrededor, notando que estaba sola con el mayordomo, quien la esperaba con gran solemnidad. Había dejado su saco sobre una silla en uno de los rincones y parecía estar listo para apretar el botón de "play" en el estéreo.

-¿Tú vas a ser el maestro? –el demonio asintió, pero ella no le permitió que dijera nada- ¿por qué no lo vi venir? –suspiro en tono de derrota y se acercó a él, cruzando los brazos mientras se posicionaba en el centro del lugar- espero que al menos seas un buen instructor.

-Descuide señorita, me siento confiado al decirle que soy su mejor opción. Siglos atrás solía entretenerme asistiendo a los bailes de la aristocracia austriaca y años después a innumerables eventos con la propia reina Victoria y bailes de la nobleza de Inglaterra –sonrió con amabilidad e hizo la música comenzar.

-Está bien. Deja esas historias para otro día y….- Susanna no pudo terminar porque sitió la mano de Sebastian en su cintura, atrayéndola hacia el mientras tomaba su mano izquierda para ponerla en posición.

Cuando sus manos se juntaron, ambos pudieron sentir la cercanía del otro casi encontrándose, sólo separados por la delgada tela de los guantes del mayordomo. Estaban muy cerca; más que de costumbre, sin embargo, Sebastian mantuvo una distancia profesional que le permitió tomarla por sorpresa con lo que acababa de hacer y al mismo tiempo comenzar a bailar.

-¿Lista? –ella se quedó sin palabras y sólo pudo asentir.

La melodía era suave tranquila; Vals Sentimental de Tchaikovzky. Algo sencillo de bailar, y mucho más con Sebastian, quien sabía guiarla bien mientras danzaban con pasos firmes por el estudio. Poco a poco la pieza musical se fue volviendo ligeramente más rápido, como si las notas musicales tuvieran vida propia y hubiesen comenzado a estallar en esa emotiva reunión.

Susanna sintió que sus manos comenzaban a sudar, pero no supo distinguir si fue por el efecto de la música en ella, o por tener a Sebastian tan cerca, cayendo en la tentación de dejarse embelesar con sus ojos casi rojos fijos en los de ella. Su mirada era firme y segura, pero no mostraba arrogancia. Tan sólo parecía como si le fuese natural el ser tan encantador y eso, lejos de molestarle, la hacía sentirse más atraída a él, de una forma que le fue difícil explicar. Era como si de repente sus emociones tuvieran sentido y su cuerpo se moviera solo, dejándose llevar con los suaves movimientos de su mayordomo, quien la sostenía con delicadez por la cintura.

A decir verdad, él no se esperaba que fuera tan fácil bailar con ella. Parecía que no le costaba trabajo alguno, pero tal vez sólo sería por el tipo de música… o quizás consecuencia de algo más. Algo que ya había notado desde hacía tiempo y que sólo lo motivó a sonreír de singular manera.

Sebastian aún tenía los ojos fijos en los de ella y el ritmo de la música parecía ser todo lo que había a su alrededor. Sólo estaban ellos dos, los compases y sus suaves movimientos.

-Mantenga la barbilla hacia arriba y… vamos a girar –de repente dijo, trayendo a Susanna de vuelta a la realidad- cualquier hombre que se haga respetar deberá marcarle el momento para dar la vuelta. Sólo siéntalo –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la notar que las vueltas le costaban un poco de trabajo.

Y así continuaron el baile, hasta que el vals dejó de sonar y dio lugar a que otra pieza comenzara a sonar. Sebastian se detuvo y se separó un poco de ella, soltándola.

-Me parece que no tiene problemas con el vals, que es la música más común para los bailes elegantes.

-…Gracias… aunque nunca lo había hecho –ella sonrió y se quedó pensativa.

-Tal vez sea herencia de familia –él tocó su barbilla- los bailes lentos no son lo que necesita aprender… probablemente haya música de Bossa Nova, jazz, algo como lo que acabamos de escuchar, e incluso Glenn Miller.

-Creo que es una buena variedad… aunque el jazz siempre se me ha hecho algo… sensual –dijo como si estuviera hablando con ella misma- no sé cómo explicarlo -a lo que él contestó arqueando ligeramente la ceja.

-El jazz es una mezcla interesante de sonidos, pero no puedo decir que sea mi estilo favorito. Y, disculpe que lo diga, pero… es de la música más alejada a la sensualidad que he escuchado…

-¿Qué? –ella dijo como si la acabase de ofender- ¿acaso estás sordo? –él la miró con cierto reproche- el blues, entonces.

-Señorita, me preocupan sus gustos musicales… -de repente sonrió con picardía-… y más aún su concepto de sensualidad.

-Oh, créeme, ese no tiene nada de malo –cruzó los brazos mientras reía y le daba la despalda.

-¿Ah no?... en ese caso, cambiemos la lección por algo… diferente.

Sebastian caminó hacia el estéreo y tomó un CD de la pila que había junto al aparato. Después se quitó los guantes con mucha tranquilidad y con un suave movimiento los aventó hacia una silla. Mientras ponía el disco, volteó a ver a Susanna, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa incrédula. En cuando él presionó el botón de play, una ráfaga de aire se sintió en el lugar y enseguida él apareció frente a ella, tomándola por la cintura.

-¿Qué…?

-Sólo sígame… –le dijo casi susurrando en su oído, con voz grave y seductora.

En cuanto Susanna escuchó el sonido del acordeón y el primer compás marcado por un violín y un piano, supo que la idea de su mayordomo respecto a baile sensual era el tango.

Despacio las manos de Sebastian comenzaron a subir por su cintura y ella sintió cómo la intensidad de la música iba de acuerdo a los movimientos del demonio. Era una melodía que había escuchado antes, en algún lugar… pero no estaba segura de dónde. Parecía ser una canción bastante conocida; una melodía profunda y conmovedora que la sacó de sí por un instante, llenando su pecho con miles de emociones y expectativas.

De pronto la música se volvió un poco más rápida y marcada, y cuando vio el fuego con el que los ojos del demonio la miraban, supo que debía estar lista para lo inesperado.

Una de las manos de Sebastian se quedó a la mitad de la espalda de Susanna y la otra siguió recorriéndola hasta llegar a su omóplato, siguiendo la línea hacia su brazo, el cual rozó con un dedo mientras lo movía hacia arriba para que ella lo rodease por el cuello, juntando su frente con la de ella y acercándose peligrosamente. Sin embargo, antes de que ella tocara la nuca del demonio, él tomó su mano con firmeza y sin dejar que sus dedos se entrelazaran. En lugar de eso, sus palmas se juntaron y fue entonces que él dio un paso hacia adelante, comenzando finalmente con el baile.

Susanna no sabía bien qué es lo que estaba haciendo y la mayoría de sus movimientos parecían estar guiados por Sebastian. Estaba casi segura de que él era quien hacía que sus piernas se movieran por inercia, ayudado por su brazo derecho que sostenía gran parte de su peso.

Los pasos de Sebastian eran rápidos y avanzaban atravesando el estudio hasta que él repente se detuvo y sus rostros estuvieron muy cerca. El corazón de Susanna dio un vuelco y por un momento dejo de respirar, a la expectativa de lo que el demonio haría. Antes de que sus labios se rozaran, él le dio la vuelta con un movimiento rápido y ella pudo sentir su respiración en el cuello mientras el rodeaba otra vez su cintura y recorría su torso, deteniéndose justo abajo del busto.

Después la tomó del brazo y volvió a darle la vuelta, dando largos pasos hacia el frente y los lados, como si la estuviese obligado a retroceder mientras él se acercaba más a ella. Sabía bien que en un principio ella huiría de él, así que lo aprovechó para acercarse más y hacer que ella diera pasos más largos.

El marcado ritmo de la música les indicaba cuando tenían que cambiar de movimiento y con cada uno, Susanna se aferraba más a la espalda de Sebastian, tal vez por miedo a resbalarse, o porque quería tenerlo cerca y averiguar si su corazón latía tan fuerte como el de ella. En uno de esos compases, él puso su pierna entre las de ella, abriéndolas despacio mientras que con un rápido movimiento puso la mano de la chica en su cuello para que se sostuviera mientras la inclinaba hacia atrás.

Él la sostenía por la cintura y con su otro brazo tocaba el muslo de Susanna, lamentando profundamente el que no trajera puesta una falda. Con mucha suavidad fue recorriendo su pierna hasta llegar a la pantorrilla. Ella soltó un leve gemido y satisfecho, hizo que ella lo rodeara por la cintura mientras la inclinaba aún más. Un movimiento reflejo hizo que ella lo apretara con la pierna por temor a caerse y una sugestiva imagen apareció en su cabeza, alentada por el contacto de la mano de Sebastian, otra vez recorriendo su muslo con toda la delicadeza que el momento le permitía.

Cuando volvieron a enderezarse, retomaron los primeros pasos; la música se desaceleró por unos breves instantes y cuando volvió a acelerarse, él le dio la vuelta y tomó sus brazos, alzándolos sobre su cabeza mientras disfrutaba del contacto entre su piel y la de ella. Después tomó ambos brazos y los sostuvo a la altura de su cadera, entrelazados y haciendo que ella se inclinara un poco. El cuello de la chica estaba al descubierto mientras su cabeza de movía a un lado y él aprovechó para darle un suave beso en la marca del contrato.

De inmediato, la piel de Susanna se erizó y una descarga eléctrica recorrió cada rincón de su cuerpo, encendiendo algo dentro de ella. El pequeño instante que duraron los labios de Sebastian sobre ella fue suficiente para hacer que se perdiera entre tantas sensaciones placenteras, entre ellas algo que la hizo sentirse más unida a él.

Poco después, él la guio para que girara y nuevamente con su pierna entre las de ella, la inclinó hacia atrás mientras la música terminaba con dos marcados sonidos del piano. Esta vez sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca y Susanna pudo sentir la respiración del demonio sobre su mejilla, casi extasiada por su cercanía mezclada con el aroma de su loción. Su corazón palpitaba fuerte y sintió unas tremendas ganas por besarlo. Sabía que él también tenía grandes ansias por hacer lo mismo, pero no se acercaba más a ella. Tan sólo se mantuvo en esa misma posición; inclinado sobre ella y sosteniéndola por la cintura, esperando a que ella diera el primer paso. Dios sabe que él se encargaría de dar los siguientes…

Por una milésima de segundo, ella se acercó hacia él y antes de que la distancia entre sus labios desapareciera ella se arrepintió y con un hilo de voz dijo.

-Suéltame, por favor –tragó saliva, reponiéndose de las abrumadoras sensaciones que él le había causado.

-Me temo que si la suelto se caerá al piso, señorita… -su sonrisa era ligeramente malévola y sus rostros aún seguían muy cerca el uno del otro.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero –y entonces con una mano empujó el pecho de Sebastian hasta que el la enderezó y se separaron- suficientes lecciones por hoy…

La voz de Susanna era seria y no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos. Sabía que no podría contenerse si lo hiciera y el en seguida se daría cuenta de lo sonrojada que estaba, así que abrió la puerta y corrió hacia su cuarto, donde pasaría el resto de la tarde evitándolo y tal vez fantaseando con lo que podría haber pasado si lo hubiese besado.

La gran biblioteca de la dimensión de los shinigamis lucía tan solitaria y silenciosa como siempre; pocos eran los que frecuentaban el edificio, y los que lo hacían era con el fin de hacer algún tipo de indagación o investigación especial, tal y como lo hacían en ese momento el Supervisor Spears y Grell Sutcliff. Habían pasado los últimos dos días revisando cinematic records en busca de alguna pista que les dijera dónde se llevaría a cabo el ritual para traer al ángel caído.

Los criterios de búsqueda giraban en torno a recientes obras de mantenimiento y construcciones en Londres. No era una tarea fácil ni entretenida. A decir verdad era un trabajo bastante tedioso y aburrido, pero era necesario para saber dónde ocurriría todo. En el último año se habían hecho alrededor de treinta obras subterráneas en la ciudad, mismas que variaban desde mantenimiento a alcantarillas hasta ampliaciones en las vías del metro.

De acuerdo a su última reunión con Susanna y Sebastian, eso sucedería cerca del Stamford Bridge y gran parte de su investigación dependía de las habilidades de Ronald para infiltrarse en aquel lugar, pero desde el medio día no sabían nada de él. Eso no tenía muy contento a William, quien se encontraba revisando el cinematic record de uno de los empleados del ayuntamiento mientras Grell traía otra pila de libros.

De repente escucharon la puerta abriéndose y cuando voltearon, Ronald entró al lugar con una gran sonrisa, aún vestido con ropas casuales. Llevaba en la mano dos rollos de papel alargados.

-Asumiré que la razón por la que aún llevas ese atuendo es que viniste lo más pronto posible –William lo miró con severidad y desaprobación.

-¡Por supuesto!... vine en cuanto pude y encontré algo en el estadio.

-Cuéntanos –Grell se recargó en el barandal que estaba frente a los libreros y miró a su compañero con atención.

-El estadio tiene miles de entradas e incluso hay un almacén detrás de la tienda oficial, pero dudo mucho que el ritual se lleva a cabo ahí; pondría en riesgo a quien sea que haga la invocación. Las entradas, aunque son muchas y muy amplias, no permitirán que los espectadores evacúen el lugar en menos de media hora, así que el lugar es ideal para el ritual. La pregunta es ¿en dónde?...

-Eso es precisamente lo que tenías que investigar… -William parecía perder la paciencia.

-¡Exacto! –de repente sonrió el joven shinigami- con ayuda de mis habilidades especiales, pude observar que en el sótano del lugar, mismo que convenientemente es poco recurrido, se han hecho arreglos en las últimas semanas.

-¿Qué tipo de arreglos? –preguntó Grell.

-Según me dijeron, las paredes y el piso recibieron mantenimiento y una tubería se conectó a uno de los túneles del metro. Entonces me di a la tarea de buscar el plano del metro… -tomó uno de los rollos de papel que tenía en la mano y lo estiro sobre el piso- eh… disculpen, este no es… -dijo al notar que el que había tomado era un poster de los jugadores del Chelsea y apresurándose a tomar el mapa, ignorando la severa mirada de su jefe- este es… -cuando el plano estuvo en el piso señaló con un bolígrafo los puntos de intersección del metro y el estadio- la tubería llega hasta el metro. Es un tubo grande que requiere mantenimiento cada cierto tiempo, por lo que es un túnel amplio donde se puede meter maquinaria y alrededor de tres personas pueden caminar sin problemas.

-Es posible que el ritual se lleve a cabo ahí… -observó William con cierto aire de alivio. Estaba cansado de revisar los cinematic records sin una pista clara.

-Podríamos entrar por el metro. Hay mucha gente por ahí, así que nadie notaría que entramos en el túnel…

-En realidad revisé la estación y… hay muchos policías, pero noté otra cosa interesante. Miren –señaló otro túnel que se alejaba un poco de la estación, pero también tenía una intersección con el estadio- aquí hay otro túnel que va a dar al parque Hyde, atro a la _universiadad de oratoria ¡?_ y otro al cementerio de Brompton.

-¿El cementerio de Brompton? –dijo William como si acabara de comprender algo-un momento…. –y de repente se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia el otro lado de la biblioteca, dejando a los otros dos shinigamis muy confundidos. Un par de minutos después, regresó con un cinematic record- recuerdo haber recolectado un alma durante la II Guerra Mundial. Era de un párroco que ayudaba a los huérfanos de la guerra –caminó hacia ellos y la película comenzó a brillar, mostrando a un hombre de edad madura apresurando a un grupo de niños para que entraran a un mausoleo- durante la guerra se adecuaron varios túneles para protegerse de los bombardeos enemigos. Uno de ellos está justo debajo del cementerio Brompton y la entrada está justo aquí –señaló la construcción- señores, creo que tenemos nuestra ruta de entrada. Ahora sólo tendremos que trazar el plan –dijo con orgullo en su voz.

-¡Excelente! –exclamó Ronald con una gran sonrisa.

-Me parece muy bien, pero tengo una pregunta… -el pelirrojo miró al shinigami más joven- ¿por qué tienes un chupetón en el cuello? –de inmediato Ronald se puso muy pálido y William ajustó sus gafas con el death scythe, esperando con escepticismo la explicación del muchacho.

 _ **Notas de la autora.**_

 _ **¡Lo sé! Soy muy mala por poner una escena tan provocativa y que no pase nada… no lo pude evitar. Para ser sincera, la escena del baile es de mis favoritas y me divertí mucho escribiéndola. Para los seguidores de la banda sonora, la primera canción es el vals sentimental de Tchaikovzky. El tango es Por una cabeza (como el título del capítulo) y les recomiendo la versión de Nicola Benedetti. ¡Es excelente!**_

 _ **Les prometo que para la próxima su sucederá algo… de hecho el próximo capítulo es muy emocionante y entretenido. Lo ideal para antes de un giro inesperado. Ñaca ñaca…**_


	35. La luna, el único testigo (Sebastian)

**Capítulo 29. Ruta de Sebastian.**

 **La luna, el único testigo.**

El siguiente día los tres shinigamis se reunieron con Susanna y Sebastian al medio día. Era de suma importancia que establecieran un plan de acción para detener a Demian Janssens-Guillot, así que en cuanto entraron al estudio de la chica, comenzaron a hablar del tema, sin embargo desde el momento en que pusieron un pie dentro del a casa, William se dio cuenta de que había algo diferente en Susanna. Su actitud había cambiado un poco, y a pesar de verse un más relajada, no pudo evitar pensar que se veía más bien despreocupada, eso sin mencionar su actitud con Sebastian, a quien miraba de manera distinta y con más frecuencia. Además parecía estar más al pendiente de ella que de costumbre.

El mapa estaba sobre el escritorio y los túneles habían sido previamente marcados por Ronald, quien esperaba ansioso porque su jefe comenzara a hablar, pero William parecía estar más pensativo que de costumbre y el joven shinigami se pudo imaginar el por qué en cuanto vio que éste miraba a Susanna con insistencia cuando los demás estaban distraídos.

-¿Will? –Susanna preguntó con curiosidad al ver que el shinigami no hablaba.

-Oh, sí; disculpa –dijo por fin saliendo de sus pensamientos- de acuerdo a nuestras observaciones, tal parece que el sótano del Stamford Bridge está conectado con el metro de la ciudad. Ronald se encargó de confirmarlo el día de ayer –miró al chico rubio junto a él, indicándole que debía explicar lo que encontró.

-Hace un par de semanas se hicieron obras de mantenimiento en el sótano del estadio, y casualmente el sistema de riego auxiliar se conectó a una tubería que para a un lado del metro. Eso quiere decir que hay un túnel que pasa casi por debajo del estadio y por el que se puede tener acceso a este. Eso no puede ser una coincidencia –entonces señaló al mapa- el ritual para traer al ángel debe hacerse lo más cerca posible del estadio, que es la fuente principal de energía.

-¿Estás diciendo que usarán los túneles del metro para llegar ahí? –preguntó Sebastian para confirmar sus sospechas.

-En realidad no sabemos cómo es el ritual, ni cuánto tiempo les lleve, pero su culminación será el día del partido. Es entonces cuando debemos atacar y terminar con su numerito –Grell sonrió con cierta picardía. En definitiva disfrutaría arruinar los planes de Demian.

-¡Exacto! y para eso tenemos dos rutas –Ronald volvió a señalar el mapa y con su dedo índice recorrió los túneles que había marcado- hay una entrada por el metro y otra por el cementerio de Bromton. Ambas hacen una intersección con el túnel que va a dar al estadio.

-Ya veo… ¿de qué tamaño son los túneles? –la chica cruzó los brazos y miro al shinigami con mucha atención.

-Bastante amplios, diría yo. Caben de tres a cuatro personas y cada cierto tiempo se hace mantenimiento a las tuberías. Para eso se necesita maquinaria, así que son los suficientemente espaciosos como para que entre un camión.

-Ronald tiene razón y eso es razón suficiente para sospechar que el ritual se llevará a cabo allí. Sugiero que utilicemos ambos túneles para entrar –William explicó con mucha seriedad- podríamos dividirnos en tres grupos. Uno que entre por el metro, otro por el cementerio y otro que esté en el estadio, así tendríamos todos los flancos cubiertos y ese sujeto no podrá escapar.

-Suena bien. Me ofrezco para ir al estadio y… -ella comenzó a hablar, pero las voces alarmadas de William y Sebastian la interrumpieron.

-¡Ni pensarlo!

-Absolutamente no… -ambos se miraron con recelo por un segundo y después William explicó- si no podemos detener el ritual, todas las personas dentro del estadio pueden morir y sus alma servirían como sacrificio –de repente la miró a los ojos como nunca antes; con una fría autoridad que servía como máscara para su mortificación al pensar que ella pudiese morir- no voy a permitir que desperdicies así tu vida.

-Will… -Susanna no supo qué decir. Estaba impactada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Es verdad, señorita. Me temo que no le puedo permitir que arriesgue su vida de esa forma –el demonio parecía más serio que de costumbre.

-¿O sea que me van a dejar fuera de esto…?

-No… -William suspiró- es necesario que vayas con nosotros. Sólo tú puedes detener esto, pero te pido que no estés en el estadio.

-…entiendo… -por un instante se sintió culpable al no poder hacer algo más, pero sabía que un humano no tendría posibilidad contra un ángel caído.

-Sugiero que sea Ronald el que esté en el estadio. Ayer visitó el lugar y conoce la ubicación exacta del túnel.

-Bien, entonces… Sebastian, encárgate de conseguir un boleto para el partido –el mayordomo asintió- ahora sólo falta dividirnos en dos grupos y plantear nuestro plan de acción -Susanna se sentó en la silla del escritorio y una mirada sombría apareció en su rostro.

Pasaron casi dos horas en lo que formulaban el plan y discutían posibles formas para detener el ritual, pero cuando la reunión terminó, ya tenían una idea de cómo solucionarían todo y el rol que cada uno tendría el día del evento.

Eran casi las ocho de la noche cuando Susanna estaba en la sala del a casa. Miraba las fotos de sus antepasados como si cada uno le contara una historia diferente. Le resultaba irónico que ninguno parecía juzgarla con severidad tras esos ojos fijos en ella; al contrario, Susanna sentía como si todas esas imágenes le dieran aliento para seguir.

Disfrutaba en silencio de su soledad cuando sintió una mirada penetrante detrás de ella. Despacio volteó la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba, aunque por dentro sabía muy bien quién era. Primero miró hacia el piso, como sintiendo timidez de verlo a los ojos, pero se trataba de algo por completo diferente.

La imagen de sus zapatos negros perfectamente lustrados le provocó una sonrisa. La excelencia con la que el demonio aparentaba ser un mayordomo no dejaba de sorprenderla. Su pantalón estaba perfectamente planchado y hecho a su medida; ajustado sólo en los lugares indicados. La elegancia del saco hacia juego con la corbata bien acomodada y su atractivo rostro parecía esperar con paciencia y agrado a que ella terminara de mirarlo con tanto escrutinio.

-¿Tiene algo en mente, señorita?

-Sólo estoy un poco pensativa. Es todo –ella le sonrió y después de soltar un ligero suspiro caminó hacia su estudio.

Susanna sabía que él la seguiría, pero no perdía nada con intentar alejarse de él. Hasta el momento, el día había sido llevadero y la visita de los shinigamis la distrajo significativamente de ese pensamiento que la perseguía con insistencia y que ella se rehusaba a enfrentar.

Se sentó en la silla del escritorio y recargó su rostro en la palma de su mano, esperando a que Sebastian entrara por la puerta. No tardó mucho en hacerlo y ella le mostró una sonrisa cansada.

-La noto un poco estresada, señorita… o tal vez la palabra más indicada podría ser… ¿nerviosa? –la miró con ojos persuasivos que casi podían ver a través de ella.

-¿Nerviosa? No, para nada –huyó de su mirada y volteó hacia la ventana- sólo un poco cansada y abrumada.

-Debería relajarse un poco –los pasos de Sebastian se escucharon mientras se acercaba a uno de los libreros del estudio y después de escoger cuidadosamente un libro, lo tomó y volvió a hablar- ¿qué le parece un poco de lectura?

-Dudo poder concentrarme en este momento –ella dijo con desinterés.

-Descuide. Le leeré algo interesante –y mientras pasaba las hojas en busca de la página indicada dijo- espero que se le dé bien eso del lenguaje metafórico y las imágenes literarias, ya que este texto está lleno de ellas.

Susanna arqueó una ceja y lo miró con curiosidad hasta que él puso una expresión seria y modulando la voz para que sonara más grave que de costumbre, comenzó a decir.

" _Rodando a goterones solos,_ _  
_ _a gotas como dientes,_ _  
_ _a espesos goterones de mermelada y sangre,_ _  
_ _rodando a goterones,_ _  
_ _cae el agua,_ _  
_ _como una espada en gotas,_ _  
_ _como un desgarrador río de vidrio,_ _  
_ _cae mordiendo,_ _  
_ _golpeando el eje de la simetría, pegando en las costuras del_ _  
_ _alma,_ _  
_ _rompiendo cosas abandonadas, empapando lo oscuro"_

Después de decir eso último, Sebastian notó la mirada de fascinación de la chica sobre él y una sonrisa encantadora apareció en sus labios. El sonido de su voz la tenía casi embelesada.

-O tal vez la señorita prefiera algo como esto… –se acercó un poco más al escritorio mientras buscaba otra página y recitó:

" _Tu cabellera es negra como el ala_ _  
_ _del misterio; tan negra como un lóbrego_ _  
_ _jamás, como un adiós, como un «¡quién sabe!»_ _  
_ _Pero hay algo más negro aún: ¡tus ojos!_ __

 _Tus ojos son dos magos pensativos,_ _  
_ _dos esfinges que duermen en la sombra,_ _  
_ _dos enigmas muy bellos... Pero hay algo,_ _  
_ _pero hay algo más bello aún: tu boca._ __

 _Tu boca, ¡oh sí!; tu boca, hecha divinamente_ _  
_ _para el amor, para la cálida_ _  
_ _comunión del amor, tu boca joven;_ _  
_ _pero hay algo mejor aún: ¡tu alma!_ __

 _Tu alma recogida, silenciosa,_ _  
_ _de piedades tan hondas como el piélago,_ _  
_ _de ternuras tan hondas..."_

Mientras Sebastian hablaba Susanna sintió su pulso acelerándose y se dejó llevar por el momento, cayendo en la tentación de pensar que hablaba de ella, pero cuando mencionó lo de su alma estuvo segura de que así era.

Había algo diferente en su voz… no, en todo su ser. Una actitud que lejos de ser amenazadora, parecía igual de peligrosa que su faceta de demonio con ojos brillantes y felinos, y eso junto con su voz diciendo tales palabras, dándoles un significado único, era más mucho más fascinante que cualquier cosas que la chica hubiese visto antes.

Y tras ser consciente de ello, Susanna reunió todas sus fuerzas de voluntad para detenerlo.

-¡Suficiente! Ya me cansé de tus juegos mentales. Me voy –se paró del escritorio y caminó hacia la puerta con paso decidido, dejando al mayordomo frustrado al no haber logrado su cometido; siempre hay una primera vez para todo…

-Discúlpeme, quizás fue demasiado empalagos –se apresuró a buscar otra hoja.

-No es eso… yo… ¡Ash! Haces las cosas más complicadas. Voy a salir –entró a su cuarto, se acomodó el cabello, se maquilló un poco y tomó una chamarra para protegerse del frío de la noche y bajó las escaleras.

-¿Y a dónde iremos, señorita? si es que me permite preguntarlo –de repente apareció Sebastian detrás de ella.

-¿Iremos? –su voz sonaba indignada-No lo creo. Yo voy a salir esta noche y por ninguna razón quiero que vayas conmigo ¿entendido? Es una orden. Me voy a llevar el auto, no necesito ningún chofer –abrió la puerta y justo antes de salir de la casa le dijo- ah, y no me esperes despierto. Puedes tomarte la noche libre, si quieres… y antes de que me cuestiones, te aclaro que es una orden.

-Si me permite decirlo, a pesar de que sea una orden, no puedo dejar que su vida corra peligro, eso iría contra las reglas del contrato, así que… -Sebastian parecía tener toda la paciencia del mundo.

-Descuida, si mi vida corre peligro lo sabrás de inmediato y aparecerás por arte de magia –señaló la marca del contrato en su cuello- Además… –dijo con una sonrisa pícara, intentando hacer que su mayordomo se frustrara aún más; a esas alturas, sabía el efecto que podía tener en él- en cuanto aparezca algún shinigami sabré que es tiempo de regresar a casa… aunque si es William el que aparece… no me molestaría tomarme un par de tragos con él –le guiñó el ojo antes de salir y entró al garaje, dejando a Sebastian con un gesto enfurruñado y relativa impotencia ante la situación.

Instantes después y tras ver salir el automóvil que casi no utilizaban por "razones de seguridad"; un bentley azul que Susanna había insistido en adquirir unos meses antes para cualquier eventualidad, el demonio supo que ella hablaba en serio y entonces su rostro se ilumino y una sonrisa que dejó ver sus colmillos se dibujó en su rostro.

-Si la señorita me ha ordenado que no vaya con ella, no puedo hacer nada. Pero si aprovecho mi tiempo libre y por casualidad me la encuentro, no tendrá nada de malo…

Un par de horas después, Susanna se encontraba en un concurrido bar de Londres. Estaba sentada en la barra disfrutando de la música y de ver a las personas divirtiéndose, aunque ella estaba ahí por otras razones. Quería despejar su mente un poco, pero también quería probarle a Sebastian que no la tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano; que no era el dueño de sus pensamientos, ni que sentía algo por él y mucho menos que ella se entregaría a él. Ahora sabía exactamente lo que tramaba, pero su razonamiento le decía que estaba mal… si tan sólo él no hiciera las cosas tan difíciles…

De repente, un muchacho de cabello castaño llamó su atención. Parecía tener casi la misma edad que ella y se veía muy sonriente. Tenía los ojos color miel y el cabello cuidadosamente despeinado, logrando un look casual y juvenil.

Iba con un par de amigos y cuando volteó, Susanna le sonrió con amabilidad. Eso de coquetear no se le daba, pero el par de whiskeys que había bebido estaban ayudando mucho. No lo miró con insistencia, pero de vez en cuando sus miradas se cruzaban y ella acomodaba su cabello o sonreía.

El muchacho sonrió un par de veces, pero después de varios minutos ella desistió, ya que pensó que él no estaba interesado y optó por buscar otra víctima. Desde que llegó al bar su principal objetivo fue encontrar a un muchacho agradable con quien conversar un rato, coquetear y ver dónde la noche los llevaba, tal vez hasta el día siguiente… no tenía mayor problema con ello, o al menos era lo que se quería demostrar a ella misma.

Recorrió el lugar con la mirada, buscando a otro chico que le inspirara confianza y encontró a un par de ellos, pero de repente una voz de hombre la interrumpió.

-Disculpa ¿me puedo sentar? –el muchacho con el que había estado coqueteando por fin se había acercado y en cuanto Susanna lo reconoció, sonrió con amplitud.

-¡Claro! Creí que venías acompañado…

-Vine con unos amigos pero estoy seguro de que la compañía femenina será mucho más amena –sonrió y unos hoyuelos se formaron en sus mejillas- me llamo Andrew.

-Mucho gusto Andrew, me llamo Susanna – estrechó su mano y comenzaron a charlar animadamente.

Flirteaban el uno con el otro y él hacía reír a Susanna con facilidad. Hacía tiempo que ella no hablaba así con nadie; no de manera tan casual y despreocupada, sin que demonios, runas, ángeles caídos o rituales oscuros fueran el tema de conversación, así que la presencia de Andrew le pareció refrescante, además de que disfrutaba ser el centro de atención del simpático muchacho.

Durante ese momento a ella no le importó si él era un don juan que tenía a una chica diferente para salir cada día de la semana o que sólo le interesara tener una anécdota más sobre un acostón; ella no era una perita en dulce y había asesinado a sangre fría a tres personas. Todos llevaban máscaras. Era inevitable, sin embargo por esa noche a Susanna no le importaba nada.

Ambos seguían conversando cuando alguien más en el fondo del bar llamó la atención de la chica. Era un hombre que vestía por completo de negro, con pantalones de vestir ajustados y una sencilla camisa con los dos botones de arriba desabrochados, dándole un toque informal adecuado para el bar. Se sabía apuesto y desde luego, las chicas a su alrededor lo notaron, sin embargo cuando su mirada se topó con la de Susanna, una sonrisa cínica apareció en su rostro.

-No puede ser… -dijo en voz baja.

-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó Andrew un poco confundido.

-Eh… nada, es sólo que creí ver a alguien que conozco… -dijo un poco contrariada. Había sido clara al decirle a Sebastian que se tomara la noche libre y no podía ser casualidad el que estuviese allí, observándola.

-¿Ah sí?... –el muchacho volteó- ¿dónde?

-Por ahí atrás… pero no estoy segura… -se quedó un poco seria- ¿me permites?... regreso en un momento, voy al tocador –Andrew asintió y la siguió con la mirada mientras pasaba junto a él. Estaba seguro que esa sería su noche de suerte, sólo sería cosa de esperar un poco.

Mientras tanto, Susanna camino hacia el baño, lanzándole una mirada casi letal a Sebastian, quien se apresuró para acercarse a ella e interceptarla antes de que entrara al baño.

-¿Qué no me entendiste cuando dije que tenías la noche libre? –intentó sonar lo más arrogante que pudo.

-Por supuesto, señorita. Agradezco mucho que me haya dado la noche, y pensé en venir a este bar ¿no le parece curioso? Tal vez pensemos más parecido de lo que usted cree –sonrió con picardía y ojos coquetos- o quizás es el destino.

-Por favor… no vayas a interferir. Es una orden –y sin esperar a que él respondiera, ella entró al baño y dio un portazo.

Cuando salió, regresó hacia donde estaba Andrew esperándola y continuaron la plática, sólo que esta vez parecía que la música tenía un volumen más alto y eso sólo podía significar una cosa: el ambiente de club nocturno acababa de comenzar.

El muchacho aprovechó tal cosa muy bien y se acercó más a ella, hablándole al oído cada vez que quería decirle algo

-Te invito otro trago ¿qué dices? –acarició su mano con lentitud y le sonrió coquetamente.

-Está bien… –ella lo tomó del cuello para acercarlo a ella y que la escuchara mejor, mientras sus ojos veían como Sebastian conversaba muy amistosamente con dos chicas- … pero sólo si me dejas invitarte a otro lugar después.

-A donde tú quieras –él sonrió y llamó al mesero para que les llevara dos tragos más.

Casi una hora después, Susanna continuaba con Andrew. Cada vez estaban más cerca, con la excusa de que la música tenía un volumen muy alto, pero ella sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo y no le desagradó que el muchacho le acariciara la espalda de vez en cuando. Además, ella lo alentaba mientras se reía de sus chistes, pero constantemente sus ojos volteaban a ver hacia la mesa donde estaba Sebastian acompañado de dos chicas evidentemente interesadas en él.

-¿Y bien? Dijiste que querías ir a otro lado –dijo el muchacho de manera casual.

-Sí, eso dije… -contestó después de ver cómo Sebastian alzaba su vaso, pretendiendo beber y brindar con ella desde lejos, mostrándole sus ojos de demonio- ¿nos vamos? –miró a su acompañante a los ojos y sonrió pícaramente.

-Vamos –el volteó a ver a uno de sus amigos, haciendo una seña para que le diera las llaves del auto, pero ella lo detuvo.

-Descuida, yo traigo auto –le guiñó el ojo y camino hacia la salida, tomando a Andrew de la mano.

Una vez fuera del bar, ella le dio el boleto al valet parking y en cuestión de minutos un precioso Bentley de color azul apareció frente a ellos. Ella camino hacia el asiento del conductor, sonriendo con satisfacción tras ves el rostro de asombro de Andrew.

-Wow… ¿es tuyo?

-Un pequeño capricho de cumpleaños –había algo de cinismo en su voz y después entró al auto, esperando a que el muchacho hiciera lo mismo- ¿listo?

-Sí… ¿a dónde vamos?

-Ahora lo verás –y entonces pisó el acelerador a fondo y se dirigió a las nuevas oficinas de AstraZeneca –digamos que a un lugar donde no nos van a molestar.

Algunos minutos después llegaron a su destino y tras dejar el auto en el estacionamiento, subieron al elevador. Andrew parecía estar muy divertido con la situación y miraba a su alrededor. El edificio estaba vacío y sólo había un par de guardias de seguridad que saludaron a Susanna con algo de formalidad y antes de que él preguntara algo, ella aclaró.

-Es… la oficina de mi padre. Es nuevo el lugar, así que no nos van a molestar.

-Oh, entiendo. ¿Y qué más hay aquí?

-Son sólo oficinas que todavía no terminan de ser amuebladas, con excepción de esta… –de pronto la puerta del elevador se abrió y frente a sus ojos apareció una bonita oficina con un bonito escritorio y libreros de caoba. Frente a éstos, una amplia sala de cuero negro y las paredes decoradas con cuadros de pinturas clásicas. Era un lugar elegante, y cuando Susanna encendió una de las luces, se mostró más amplio de lo que aparentaba. En el fondo había un pequeño servibar y junto a éste, un balcón que daba hacia una vista increíble de Londres por la noche.

Los cristales estaban polarizados, y eso daba la sensación de estar aislados. Muy conveniente para las intenciones de ambos chicos.

-Supongo que esta es la oficina de tu papá…

-Digamos que… sí… -ella sonrió y miró hacia el piso, y de pronto notó que el muchacho se acercó hacia la ventana- es una bonita vista ¿no?

-Vaya que sí… -la miro mientras ella se paraba junto a él- me alegro de haber venido contigo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué tanto? –la mirada de Susanna era traviesa y se acercó un poco a él.

-Digamos que… -él la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, su mano derecha en su espalda baja y la otra jugueteando con su blusa mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella- …mucho…

Y sin esperar más, la besó de manera sensual y ella contestó tocando su pecho y empujándolo hacia uno de los sillones. El más grande, con el espacio suficiente para lo que ella tenía en mente y cuando toparon con la orilla, Andrew se sentó esperando a que ella hiciera lo mismo junto a él, pero en vez de ello, ella se sentó en su regazo y le dio otro beso.

Andrew aprovecho esto para acariciar su espalda y dejar que una de sus manos tocara sus glúteos y ella gimió un poco. Estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, a pesar de sentirse extraña mientras lo besaba. Después se separó de él y sus ojos mostraron cierta duda y él lo notó.

-¿Estás bien?

En realidad no lo estaba. Había sentido algo desagradable mientras lo besaba y por su mente se cruzó la idea de que podría besar en los labios a alguien por quien sintiera algo, pero eso fue interrumpido por una sensación placentera y un suspiro saliendo de su boca al sentir los labios del muchacho sobre su sensible piel y ella gimió en voz baja, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar. Él continuó bajado con su boca desde el cuello de Susanna hacia su hombro mientras desabrochaba su blusa.

Por un instante sitió una leve intoxicación, producto del alcohol que había consumido antes y el contacto de los dedos del chico sobre su piel ahora descubierta le produjo placer. Susanna comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del muchacho, sin embargo cuando iba a comenzar con el tercer botón, el acarició sus piernas y la imagen de Sebastian apareció en su mente.

El rostro sonriente y encantador de su mayordomo permaneció en su cabeza por varios segundos y los recuerdos de aquella noche en Suecia fueron demasiado para ella.

Andrew estaba listo para desabrochar su sostén cuando ella se levantó y lo interrumpió, dejándolo con una expresión de confusión que hizo sentir remordimiento a Susanna.

-Yo… lo siento pero…

-Creí que tú también lo querías… -y de repente él rio para sí mismo- fue demasiado fácil para ser cierto… –suspiró y se abrochó la camisa.

-Yo también lo creí pero… -de pronto se puso muy seria- creo que deberías marcharte.

-Está bien… hasta luego –se levantó del sillón y se dirigió al elevador. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, Susanna se volvió a abotonar la blusa y cerró los puños a manera de frustración.

Se sentía desilusionada y con ganas de llorar. Estaba segura de que podía hacerlo, pero al final no resultó y reprimió las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. Caminó al servibar y tomó una botella de whiskey que tenía guardada y le dio dos grandes tragos, tratando de enjuagarse la boca y los labios de los besos de aquel chico; besos vacíos y mentirosos que sólo intentaban desmentir su verdadera realidad. Unas nauseas terribles la invadieron.

Caminó hacia una de las pantallas de seguridad y vio cómo Andrew salía del edificio. Un momento después, Susanna sitió una presencia acercándose y sus manos comenzaron a sudar.

-Es inútil querer evitarlo –una voz masculina se escuchó detrás de ella; suave y ronca al contacto con los oídos de la chica. Era la misma voz que había estado escuchando durante los últimos meses, todos los días. La misma a la que se había acostumbrado y que echaba de menos cuando no sonaba. Pero ¿estaba lista para confrontarlo? –parece que no quiere creerme, pero… -ella lo sintió acercándose- ¿podría decirme qué sucedió hace unos minutos, mientras besaba a aquel muchacho, y se forzaba a acariciarlo, luchando con todas sus fuerzas porque no le causara repulsión?

-Detente –se alejó de él y se paró junto a la ventana, intentando distraerse con las luces de la ciudad, pero enseguida él estuvo junto a ella y ésta vez le habló con más informalidad.

-No era él a quien querías besar –ya no era el mayordomo, sino el demonio quien intentaba acercarse a ella y convencerla de algo que ella había estado evitando- y cuando estuviste a punto de quitarle la ropa… te detuviste porque no era el objeto de tu deseo –la tomó del brazo y la volteó para que lo viera a los ojos, brillantes y demoniacos clavados en ella, atrapándola en su embrujo embelesador- ¿a qué le tienes miedo?...

-A ti….- dijo secamente, intentando ocultar sus emociones, que parecían estar a punto de explotar y de repente él tomó un mechón de su pelo y lo besó para después acomodarlo detrás de su oreja- no puedo…

-¿Confiar en mí? –rio un poco y se acercó más a ella, sosteniéndola de la cintura con una mano y tocando su mejilla con su otra mano desnuda. Podía sentir la calidez de la piel de Susanna en contacto con sus dedos- ya lo haces… confías en mí desde hace mucho tiempo y aunque me he sabido ganar tu confianza, tú lo hiciste por voluntad propia. Sé que sientes algo por mí. He observado a los humanos demasiado tiempo para saberlo.

-No tienes idea de… ¡eres un demonio!

-¿Y sólo por eso crees que mis intenciones no son buenas? El bien y el mal son relativos, ya deberías saberlo. Pero debes saber que, aunque para los paradigmas humanos soy el mal encarnado; un ser que sólo busca hacer el mal por sus motivos egoístas, en esta ocasión sólo tienes razón en algo…. –guardó silencio mientras ella lo veía con intriga- mis motivos son egoístas…. Desde un principio sabes que deseo tu alma, pero también te quiero a ti y a todo tu ser; tu mortalidad e inmortalidad… conmigo.

-Sebastian…

-Eres muy valiente, Susanna. Eso es parte de lo que me gusta de ti. Pero la pregunta es… ¿hasta cuándo te atreverás a aceptar tus sentimientos por mí? –y entonces él se acercó poco a poco, mirando los labios de la chica con esos ojos rosados brillantes, ahora viendo directamente a su presa, pero había algo más ahí. Aquello era algo que ella había visto en distintas ocasiones. Ese algo no la asustaba, por el contrario. Parecía reconfortarla y hacerla perder la cabeza. Sólo era cuestión de acercarse un poco más él para terminar con esa tortura de desearlo y no poderlo tener. Estaba cansada de librar la misma batalla todos los días y sabía que tarde o temprano sucedería, pero…. ¿sería ahora?

Justo en ese mismo momento, en el techo de un edificio aledaño, alguien los observaba. Llevaba ahí un par de minutos. Lo suficiente para darse una idea general de la situación a pesar de no escuchar lo que estaban diciendo.

Era un individuo que vestía un traje negro impecable y cuyo rostro mostraba su sorpresa y descontento ante la situación. Sus ojos verdes detrás de las gafas que se acomodaba de manera compulsiva, mostraron tristeza y entonces sostuvo su death scythe con fuerza, intentando controlar sus emociones.

Un breve instante después, William ya no se sintió capaz de ver la escena ni un instante más, así que giró su arma con increíble destreza y se dio la vuelta dando unos cuantos pasos hacia el frente para después saltar desde la cima del edificio y desaparecer rápidamente con dirección a la dimensión de los shinigamis.

Los labios de Sebastian estaba casi rosando los de Susanna, pero él no se movió más. Sería ella quien diera el último paso y cambiara las cosas para siempre. Él había tenido paciencia con ella, había sabido ganársela y ni siquiera estando tan cerca de su meta parecía apresurar las cosas: continuaba inmóvil y esperando su respuesta. Estaba tan cerca que podía saborearla, tan a su alcance… de repente ella también miró su boca y se relajó, dejando que sus brazos se movieran casi como si tuviesen vida propia y por última vez sintió la posible salvación de su alma escapándose, esta vez para no regresar más.

Susanna sintió cómo la fuerza se le iba de las piernas, pero los brazos de Sebastian la sostenían con firmeza y no la dejarían caer. Un escalofrío la recorrió y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella cerró el espacio entre los dos y lo besó con todas las ganas que había tenido de hacerlo desde hacía hace mucho tiempo.

Ese primer beso fue suave y gentil. Los labios del demonio le transmitían calor, lejos de lo frío que ella pudo haberlo imaginado. ¿Cómo las tinieblas podrían ser tan cálidas?

El contacto con sus labios no fue brusco, como ella lo anticipaba, pero poco a poco subía de intensidad mientras se movían con urgencia mesurada. Él trataba de controlarse y no dejarse llevar. Era bueno en ello; llevaba siglos de experiencia, pero esto era diferente. Nuevo.

Susanna sabía a la esencia pura de su alma y sus labios mantenían el sabor a whiskey que acababa de beber. Una mezcla que él nunca había probado y encontraba fascinante.

El beso se volvió más intenso y después de que él volteara un poco su rostro y la sostuviera con más fuerza en sus brazos, con el cuidado suficiente para no romper su humana fragilidad, la volvió a besar con más efusión, esta vez saboreando más los primeros momentos de su victoria; de sus grandes anhelos.

No era por completo suya y así le gustaba. El tiempo de espera, además de valer la pena, lo hizo más placentero y ella sintió un peso levantándose de sus hombros. El negarlo por tanto tiempo la tenía exhausta y sus sentimientos se desbordaban.

Y sólo con ese beso, concluyó la noche para los dos, con la luna como el único testigo de lo que había sucedido.

 _ **Notas de la autora.**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció? Fue una espera larga, pero valió la pena ¿no? Ya había demasiada tensión entre ellos, así que era justo y necesario que sucediera algo así. Quise agregar poemas para hacerlo más… conmovedor, pero quisiera saber su opinión al respecto. Este capítulo fue romántico, una especie de preparación para lo que viene, así que… agárrense, porque ahí viene lo más emocionante jejeje.**_

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


	36. Anhelado por tanto tiempo (William)

**Capitulo29. Ruta de William.**

 **Lo que por tanto tiempo habían anhelado.**

Al siguiente día, el Sr. Haggard llevó a Susanna a Hyde Park exactamente a las seis de la tarde. Muy temprano por la mañana, Susanna recibió un mensaje de William, explicando que había arreglado su horario para salir más temprano y reunirse con ella en aquel lugar, así que después de bajar del auto y ver al shinigami esperándola en la entrada principal, le indicó al chofer que ella le llamaría para que fuera por ella.

Acto seguido, se acercó al hombre ojos verdes penetrantes, quien a diferencia de otros días se veía menos formal. Tal vez porque sostenía su saco con la mano izquierda y su actitud parecía relajada, luciendo tan solo el chaleco negro cerrado que combinaba con su traje. Ella caminó con mucha seguridad, aunque por dentro estaba avergonzada por lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

-¿Llevabas mucho tiempo esperando?

-No. Llegué un par de minutos antes para verte llegar –su rostro parecía sereno pero una chispa de alegría se asomaba por sus ojos.

-Puntualidad inglesa –ella le sonrió y miró a su alrededor- y bien… ¿por dónde empezamos?

-Hyde Park es un lugar muy grande. Sugiero que comencemos a caminar –pero antes de dar el primer paso acomodó sus gafas y señalo en tono serio- estamos buscando algún tipo de entrada subterránea, así que debemos estar atentos a ello. Puede estar en cualquier parte

En efecto, el lugar era muy grande y parecía haber mucha gente caminando por ahí, pero el parque tenía una vibra muy peculiar que hizo a Susanna olvidarse de las demás personas y se concentrara en buscar algún indicio de túneles o entradas secretas en el lugar. Los jardines eran de color verde intenso y a pesar de la hora el clima era cálido, ideal para un día de campo a la orilla de alguna de las fuentes o lagos.

Era en verdad un lugar precioso, lleno de historias y anécdotas, aunque Susanna estaba segura de que se vería todavía más místico por la noche, pero antes de reparar en ello, William la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Es la primera vez que vienes? –la miró de reojo, atento a su búsqueda pero a la expectativa de la actitud de Susanna. Sabía que el incidente del día anterior la tendría por lo menos a la defensiva y él no estaba muy seguro sobre cómo comportarse o si era adecuado tocar el tema.

-Sí… -ella miró a su alrededor y por un instante que le pareció muy corto, posó su mirada en el shinigami- siempre había querido venir, pero no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo. Tú sabes, por todo lo que… prefiero no mencionar para no arruinar la tarde.

Sí, se estaba refiriendo al contrato con Sebastian y a la situación en general. Y a pesar de que sabía que estaban allí como parte de sus esfuerzos por evitar que el Ángel caído fuera invocado, prefería dejarlo en un segundo plano, limitándose a buscar túneles y disfrutar de la compañía de William.

-Entiendo –hizo una pausa y continuó caminando- es un lugar icónico en Londres. Data de 1637 y actualmente es famoso, entre otras cosas, por el Spearker's Corner, donde las personas pueden venir a dar discursos y hablar en público.

-¿De verdad? ¿cualquiera?

-Siempre y cuando no se considere que el discurso viola la ley –ajustó sus gafas- de vez en cuando hay oradores muy talentosos.

-¿Sueles venir a escucharlos?

-Sólo lo he hecho en un par de ocasiones, pero lo he visto en muchos cinematic records.

-Oh… -Susanna no pudo evitar reír un poco al considerar todas las cosas que William habría visto a través de los dichosos cinematic records.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –él no comprendió lo que ocurría.

-Nada, sólo que… me parece curioso que sepas tantas cosas y que en realidad no las hayas presenciado de primera mano. Es como si me contaras la reseña de alguna película.

-Esa es una forma muy peculiar de describirlo… -dijo arqueando una ceja, pero le gustaba verla reír.

Continuaron caminando por el parque, todavía sin encontrar indicios de alguna entrada subterránea y poco a poco, el parque comenzó a verse más concurrido. Había mucha gente caminando por el lugar, todos dirigiéndose a una dirección en concreto.

-¿Qué hay por allí? –ella trató de ver por qué se congregaba tanta gente.

-Nada en especial… -William miró a su alrededor, buscando algún indicio que pudiese decirle de qué se trataba- tal vez sea algún tipo de manifestación o… movimiento social.

-Creo que… no se trata de nada tan serio como eso –ella lo miró con incredulidad después de leer un anuncio- parece que hay un concierto.

-Oh… no recordaba que de vez en cuando hacen ese tipo de eventos aquí.

-No lo dudo… ya me había dado cuenta que la música no es tu punto fuerte… -Susanna habló con tono serio y William la miró muy sorprendido e incluso un poco ofendido, hasta que ella comenzó a reír y le acarició el brazo de manera casual- ¡es una broma, Will! No te tomes las cosas tan en serio… además… -volvió a leer el anuncio- será un buen concierto ¡es Ed Sheeran!... y creo que el destino quiere que lo escuchemos –le guiñó el ojo- empieza en hora y media.

-¿Quieres que vayamos? –su actitud cambió y aunque parecía ser solemne, había mucha amabilidad en su tono de voz y empatía en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué no continuamos con nuestro trabajo y…. después escuchamos el concierto en algún lugar cercano?

-Eso me gustaría –apenas se asomó una sonrisita en la comisura de sus labios y siguió caminando junto a Susanna.

El sitio donde se llevaría a cabo el concierto estaba, por supuesto, descartado para buscar entradas secretas y a decir verdad, los planos del parque no parecían prestarse a ese tipo de accesos, ya que era un área verde y demasiado concurrida, por lo que era muy poco probable que Demian Janssens-Guillot decidiera usar el parque como entrada hacia los túneles.

Tanto William como Susanna estaban al tanto de ello, pero ninguno hizo comentario alguno, esperando poder continuar con su caminata; algo que en otras circunstancias no habrían podido hacer sin ser molestados o interrumpidos, así que ambos lo aprovecharon al máximo, charlando y disfrutando de su mutua compañía.

Él estaba fascinado con las anécdotas que Susanna le contaba sobre su vida antes de llegar al Reino Unido, sus impresiones al llegar y el cómo pasaba su tiempo libre antes de que todo aquello sucediera. Tenía una genuina curiosidad por saber más sobre ella y le hacía preguntas sobre su país natal y comenzó a imaginar cómo habrían sido las cosas si la hubiese conocido en otras circunstancias.

Poco a poco el sol se fue ocultando y la gente comenzó a desaparecer; o bien se habían marchado a sus casa o estaban en el concierto. Cualquiera que fuese la razón, la atmósfera entre los dos cambió un poco y de pronto el shinigami se animó decir.

-Escucha, Susanna… hace un par de días recibí el cinematic record de tu padre. Fue enviado desde la oficina de tu país y al estar a cargo de la investigación del ángel caído, el enlace y… de ti, debo hacer un informe sobre todo el material que encuentre y esté relacionado contigo.

-Oh… -la expresión de la chica se volvió seria, como si sus pies volviesen a pisar tierra después de haber estado volando por mucho tiempo y el aterrizaje hubiese sido muy abrupto.

-Yo... –miro hacia el suelo y luego directamente a los ojos de la chica- lo archivé en cuanto lo tuve en mis manos. No lo revisé… no pude hacerlo…

Por un segundo pareció que él estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta y ella comprendió por qué. La forma en la que él la estaba mirando se lo decía y de inmediato se sorprendió, sintió un poco de tristeza al pensar que se trataba de la historia de vida de su padre y curiosidad por las razones detrás de tal omisión por parte de William, pero más que otra cosa, sintió gratitud hacia él.

Revisar el cinematic record de su padre era parte de su trabajo y él no lo había hecho. Sabía cuán diligente y estricto era con respecto a los asuntos laborales, sin embargo, había pasado por alto aquel detalle… ¿por qué?

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-No lo consideré correcto –dijo de manera seca- no al saber que tu aparecerías ahí y que… habría situaciones privadas que preferirías que yo no supiera –terminó de explicar, aunque omitió el cuán tentador había sido el revisarlo. No sólo porque fuese parte de su trabajo, y eso era una razón de gran peso, sino porque quería saber más sobre ella, sobre su pasado y el por qué era como era en la actualidad; qué clase de niñez había tenido y sobre todo, sus momentos de alegría y dicha, pero prefería escucharlo de sus propias palabras, tal como lo había estado haciendo unos minutos antes.

Hubo silencio por un instante y de pronto ella tocó su hombro y lo acarició con firmeza, pero ternura y lo miró a los ojos con un par de lágrimas formándose en los suyos, diciéndole mucho más de lo que sus palabras podrían hacerlo.

-En verdad te lo agradezco. Significa mucho para mí –él se volvió a quedar sin palabras.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos y parecía que ambos caminaban sin rumbo fijo. Las luces del parque ya estaban encendidas y a lo lejos se escuchaba el murmullo de las personas del concierto y el agua de las fuentes corriendo. La ausencia de palabras, lejos de hacer incómodo el momento, los invitó a reflexionar sobre la situación. Para él eso era algo totalmente nuevo. Nunca se había sentido así junto a alguien, mucho menos con una mujer y de pronto logró comprender muchas situaciones que con anterioridad había observado en cinematic records; recuerdos que eran variados pero que contenían la misma intensión y sentimiento sin importar la época. Esas ansias por estar más tiempo junto a Susanna y el impulso por tocarla…. un deseo que constantemente reprimía; por fin comprendió lo que era enamorarse de alguien. Y sin embargo, no sabía qué hacer al respecto.

En otra época habría sido más fácil. Habría bastado con una nota que le informara de sus intenciones por cortejarla o simplemente una serie de encuentros y caminatas previamente programadas y con un chaperón… claro, eso habría sido más fácil para él, pero al mismo tiempo pensó que aquello le habría quitado la oportunidad de conocerla más a fondo o pasar tiempo a solas con ella, a pesar de dejarlo en una situación en donde no sabía cómo actuar. Cualquier cosa que intentara imitar de los cinematic records sería demasiado extraña para él. EI simplemente no haría algo así

El shinigami se debatía sobre qué hacer cuando Susanna lo interrumpió con una voz alegre.

-¡Ya va a comenzar el concierto! –señaló hacia el escenario.

-Es verdad… ¿por qué no nos sentamos? –dijo mirando hacia una banca de metal que había a unos metros de ellos. Ella asintió y mientras se acercaban a esta, el sonido de una guitarra proveniente del escenario alcanzó sus oídos- se escucha muy bien –dijo William sorprendido.

-Tienes razón- ambos se sentaron y ella lo miró- y creo que disfrutaré más el concierto aquí –le volvió a sonreír.

Ninguno de los dos habló durante las siguientes tres canciones. Era un momento casi perfecto en donde no hacían falta las palabras y ambos disfrutaban de su cercanía. Además, la música de Ed Sheeran era lenta y calmada, ideal para relajarse y pasar un rato a solas.

-En verdad lamento lo que sucedió ayer… -ella rompió el silencio. Se trataba de algo que debía expresar, pero eso no lo hacía más fácil

-Está en el pasado, no tiene caso que te angusties por ello -sus ojos seguían viendo hacia el estanque que estaba frente a ellos y ella se sitió agradecida, ya que se sentía un poco avergonzada por su reacción, pero al ver que él continuaba con una actitud serena decidió hablar de algo más ameno.

-Eso me recuerda… la paloma mensajera de ayer se comportaba de manera extraña –ella comentó de manera casual y William la miró como si acabara de recordar algo.

-Entonces lo notaste… -dijo algo serio- esa paloma es… un caso muy particular –ella lo miró con atención, esperando a que continuara- los shinigamis tenemos oficinas por todo el mundo. Cada una con su propio personal, pero en ocasiones hay transferencias. Esa paloma fue enviada desde la oficina de Madrid. De ahí su nombre, _Chema_ –Susanna se sorprendió y alzó las cejas- sí, es algo que no ocurre a menudo, pero en este caso fue lo que pasó. Llegó a penas unos meses y venía con una particularidad única…

-¿A qué te refieres? –de pronto el shinigami se tensó y volteó hacia el otro lado, como si se tratara de algo con lo que no se sentía muy cómodo.

- _Chema_ cree que es un pato… -hubo silencio por un instante y de pronto Susanna soltó una sonora carcajada- estoy hablando en serio –la miró como si estuviese ofendido.

-¡No puedo con esto! -ella siguió riendo y de pronto la tensión abandonó a William, quien apenas esbozo una sonrisa. Le gradaba verla reír de esa manera tan natural y tan suya. Le parecía refrescante y placentero.

Una hora y media después la música se detuvo. El concierto había sido grandioso. El cantante era excelente y todo se acentuaba más por la compañía mutua entre Susanna y William, y de pronto ella se animó a decir.

-¿Sabes algo?... –dijo con una mirada pícara- los dones que he absorbido, junto con los de la familia Serafer me han permitido desarrollar ciertas habilidades –William la escuchó con atención- por ejemplo la clarividencia y…

-Susanna… -se ajustó los lentes con solemnidad y dijo- debo recordarte que esos dones pasados de generación en generación no pueden ser usados por el sexo femenino y…

-Apuesto a que puedo leerte la mano.

-¿Leer mi mano? –se quedó anonadado.

-Claro, mira –y entonces tomó su mano izquierda; había tenido que inventarse una excusa para tomarlo de la mano- eh… no puedo hacerlo si tienes el guante puesto –se quejó y acto seguido Will se lo quito- bien, tiene que ser la mano izquierda, porque es la que representa tu presente y tu futuro. Esta línea de abajo es la de la vida…

Señaló el centro de su mano, mientras sentía su dorso en la suya propia. Su temperatura era más baja que la de ella y para entonces Susanna ya era consciente de ello, pero el primer contacto nunca fallaba en sorprenderla. A él le gustaba sentir su piel cálida tocándolo e incluso con todos los años de práctica, hizo un gran esfuerzo por mantener una expresión neutral, sin mostrar emociones, pero era difícil, ya que el dedo de Susanna le hacía cosquillas en la palma de su mano.

-Tienes una línea de vida muy larga –de pronto lo vio con preocupación y se dio cuenta de que eso significaba que aún le restaban muchos años de condena y redención, así que decidió omitir las implicaciones de su comentario- esta línea de la vida se junta con la de la mente. Como era de esperarse, es muy pronunciada. Eso quiere decir que eres reflexivo y antepones la lógica a todo… vaya, eso lo habría podido decir incluso sin leerte la mano –bromeó- y esta línea de aquí arriba es la línea del amor… veamos si hay algo para ti en un futuro cercano…

William la miró con atención y casi fascinación mientras ella explicaba, disfrutando de cada cambio en su expresión y el cómo se iluminaban sus ojos cuando lo veían. Era una sensación nueva para él y no sabía qué hacer con ella, pero la disfrutaba. Cuando Susanna terminó, él se quedó pensativo. De pronto sus miradas se volvieron demasiado intensas y él no supo cómo reaccionar, así que comenzó a balbucear un poco.

-Yo… yo... he estado estudiando e investigando sobre… hechizos e invocaciones. He estado buscando pistas o algo que pueda ayudarnos a evitar el Enlace y… en un cinematic record encontré algo interesante.

-¿Qué encontraste? –preguntó con mucho interés

-Por desgracia nada significativo, pero… -bajó la mirada por un instante y luego la miró con cierta emoción por compartir su hallazgo- ¿me creerías si te digo que puedo mostrarte un pequeño fragmento del pasado?

-¿Del pasado? –ella se sorprendió bastante y mil ideas se le cruzaron por la mente- ¿Cómo una película?

-No exactamente –de pronto su gesto se volvió serio- no puedo mostrarte un ciematic record –se ajustó las gafas- eso sería en contra de las reglas y no sólo eso. Además de la penalización por tal falta, hay un sinfín de documentos y papeles que firmar si eso sucede y… -de pronto notó que comenzaba a alejarse del tema- pero podría mostrarte una memoria…

-¿Una memoria tuya? –él asintió mientras la veía con un particular gesto en sus ojos, algo que ella sólo pudo describir como esperanza–Will…. ¡me encantaría! –le sonrió ampliamente. Sabía lo que eso significaba.

Susanna sabía que el él no recordaba mucho sobre su vida mortal. Tal vez había escogido olvidarlo, o era parte de ser un shinigami, así que pensó que los pocos recuerdos que le quedaban debían ser de lo más valioso para él y el que decidiera compartirlos con ella la conmovió muchísimo.

-Está bien. Cierra los ojos –la voz de William era calmada- respira hondo- le indicó y esperó a que ella estuviese relajada y de pronto, puso su mano izquierda sobe la frente de Susanna.

Por un breve instante ella sintió la piel fría del shinigami sobre su frente, pero antes de poder reparar en ello sintió un repentino mareo, como si hubiese un remolino a su alrededor y la sensación de caer hacia el vacío la inundó. Había sentido lo mismo con anterioridad, en aquella ocasión cuando Sebastian le había mostrado el pasado de su familia. Recordó la angustia que sintió, pero la voz de William la calmó enseguida.

-No temas. Lo que sientes ahora es tu mente viajando hacia otra dimensión. El mareo que sentiste antes es tu conciencia dejando tu cuerpo físico, pero descuida, no dejaré que te pase nada. Tu y yo seguimos sentados en Hyde Park, es tan sólo tu mente la que está en otra dimensión.

-…Entiendo… he estado aquí antes –ella explicó.

-Oh… -había cierta decepción en su timbre de voz y comenzó a imaginarse las circunstancias en las que ella habría hecho eso, pero de inmediato dio un alto a sus pensamientos. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer requería un alto nivel de concentración- relájate, la sensación pasará pronto y podrás ver lo que quiero mostrarte.

Susanna se vio envuelta en una profunda oscuridad en la que no podía ver ni siquiera su propio cuerpo, pero se sentía segura y acompañada. William no parecía estar dentro de su mente como Sebastian lo hizo, pero al mismo tiempo eso los limitaría un poco, ya que el shinigami sería el único que pudiese comunicarse de manera verbal.

La sensación de incomodidad desapareció muy rápido y de pronto vio a lo lejos un árbol seco. Poco a poco la imagen se hizo más clara y más árboles aparecieron en el horizonte. El cielo estaba nublado y parecía haber hielo en los bordes del sendero que se extendía hasta donde sus ojos podían ver. No había casas alrededor, pero cuando volteó a su derecha vio que un riachuelo pasaba por ahí. Todo era tan claro y nítido que hasta podía distinguir la diminuta capa de hielo que apenas se dibujaba sobre el agua.

Iba caminando por ese sendero y miraba hacia el cielo mientras sentía que su mano izquierda sostenía una especie de maletín. Quiso saber de qué se trataba, pero su cabeza no parecía responder a la orden de voltear y de pronto sintió un suave jalón en su brazo derecho. Entonces volteó a ver de qué se trataba y se encontró con una linda chica de aproximadamente dieciséis años con un bonito vestido amarillo y una capa verde para cubrirse del frío. De inmediato sintió su rostro sonreír y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que estaba viendo todo desde los ojos de William.

La el cabello castaño de la chica estaba cubierto por la capa que llevaba, pero un par de mechones se asomaban y enmarcaban las pecas en su rostro. Sus ojos claros parecían estar enfadados, pero su expresión decía lo contrario y entonces ella habló.

-¡Apresúrate, William! Quiero llegar a casa antes de que se oculte el sol y haga más frío… entiendo que tienes una fijación por quedarte en la intemperie por mucho tiempo, pero yo no, así que será mejor que me lleves a casa lo más rápido que puedas.

-¿Cuál es la prisa, Natalie? ¿acaso esperas a alguien? –otra vez sintió una sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

-No seas bobo, es sólo que no me gusta esta época del año. Comienza a hacer frío y de seguro no tarda en nevar –ella miró hacia el cielo y después hacia el hielo en el riachuelo.

-Pero si el invierno es precioso. Además es probable que sea el último que pasemos juntos –sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero no lo demostró de ninguna manera.

-¿A qué te refieres? –la expresión de la chica mostró lo mucho que se sorprendió al escuchar tal comentario.

-Es de esperarse. El próximo año cumplirás diecisiete y es la edad idónea para que una chica como tú se case. Además, en las últimas dos semanas Edward Denton me ha preguntado al menos unas cuatro veces por ti, sin mencionar las frecuentes visitas del hijo de los Linnington.

-¿Y crees que nuestro padre dará su consentimiento tan fácilmente?

-Tal vez lo haga una vez que se dé cuenta de la forma en la que miras a Edward… -sonrió otra vez y miró a la chica sonrojándose un poco.

-Deja de molestarme, o le diré a mamá.

-Lo siento, hermanita, pero no lo haré hasta que me digas qué te ha hecho el invierno para que lo odies tanto. Es una estación tan bella y….

-¡Fría!

-En efecto, pero incluso el frío puede ser agradable si o concibes de otra manera. ¿Qué tal con algo de música?

-¿Con música, dices? –la chica parecía estar confundida y el movió su brazo para que lo soltara y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia su izquierda para acercarse a una cerca. Después puso el maletín en el suelo. Era un estuche de violín.

William lo abrió y tomó el instrumento y el arco, mirando cómo la joven lo miraba con cierta confusión. Después miró a su alrededor y señaló hacia el cielo, donde una nube gris se acercaba, prometiendo una tormenta de nieve.

-Así es, habrá mucho frío, las calles estarán cubiertas de nieve y este camino por el que andamos desaparecerá por completo, haciendo casi imposible que los caballos pasen. Es probable que pasemos casi todo el invierno encerrados en casa, junto a la chimenea y bebiendo cosas té o quizás un poco del licor para mantenernos calientes. La familia estará reunida y mientras tanto, los ríos de congelarán poco a poco. Los árboles serán sus únicos testigos y las heladas se encargarán de definir el panorama por un par de meses. Es como si toda la acción se llevara a cabo afuera de las casas y nosotros sólo lo podremos ver desde nuestras ventanas.

-A menos que quieras congelarte –ella le sonrió y se acercó un poco- ¿para qué has sacado el violín?

-Quiero que imagines todo lo que te acabo de describir mientras toco una melodía.

La chica asintió y William acomodó su capa de terciopelo oscuro de modo que no le estorbara para tocar el instrumento, dejando ver parte del saco azul marino que llevaba puesto. Era tal y como Susanna los había visto en películas del siglo XVIII, pero antes de poder reparar en el año en el que se encontraban, se distrajo con el movimiento que hizo para quitarse los guantes de piel que llevaba puestos, dejando ver sus manos desnudas, algo que pocas veces había visto.

Susanna se sintió casi hipnotizada por los precisos movimientos de sus manos cuando se dispuso a comenzar a tocar el violín.

La mirada de William se fijó en las cuerdas y con un ágil movimiento de su brazo derecho, comenzó a mover el arco para entonar las primeras notas. Al principio fue suave el sonido, repetitivo y un poco monótono, pero después fue aumentando de intensidad y ella reconoció la melodía: era el Invierno de Vivaldi, interpretado con gran habilidad por el entonces joven muchacho, del que sólo podía ver sus manos y parte de sus brazos.

Al ser capaz de compartir su memoria, sentía el intenso frío en su piel, las cuerdas apretándose por debajo de sus yemas y cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse más cálido con cada nota que tocaba, acelerando el ritmo en el momento exacto para hacer sonar la melodía. Su corazón se aceleró y cuando volteó a ver a su hermana pequeña, esta tenía los ojos cerrados, tratando de imaginar el paisaje que él le había descrito momentos antes.

Cuanto aceleró el ritmo de las notas otra vez, el mismo cerró los ojos por breves instantes, imaginándose el agua dejando de correr por su cauce debido al intenso frío y después abrió los ojos para mirar a su alrededor: los primeros copos de nieve de la tarde y el sendero por donde estaban caminando hacía unos minutos empezó a pitarse de blanco. Otra sonrisa se formó en sus labios y al tocar las últimas notas, sintió como el aire se le iba de los pulmones, como si hubiese llegado al clímax de la pieza y el vibratto final hiciera que sus emociones se desbordaran.

William parpadeó un par de veces para fijar sus ojos en el rostro de su hermana y de repente todo comenzó a nublarse y cuando Susanna abrió los ojos se encontró en Hyde Park, con los ojos verdes del shinigami fijos en ella, a la expectativa de su reacción.

Al principio pareció estar un poco desubicada y mareada, así que William la cubrió con su saco y después de un momento ella pareció estar mucho mejor, de vuelta a la realidad. Ambos se miraron por un momento, hasta que Susanna comenzó a hablar.

-Eso ha sido… extraordinario –no supo qué decir además de eso. Parecía ser un recuerdo muy importante para él, y el haberlo compartido con ella hacía todavía más especiales las acciones de William –no sabía que tocabas el violín.

-En realidad ya no sé cómo hacerlo –bajó la mirada y sus hombros parecieron tensarse un poco- por lo visto solía hacerlo en mi vida anterior, pero es poco lo que recuerdo de mi vida como humano –su voz pareció sonar nostálgica, pero su rostro permaneció impasible.

-Te lo agradezco –ella sonrió y sitió el impulso de tomarlo de la mano, pero no lo hizo. Tal vez por temor al cómo reaccionaría, o por vergüenza, así que se limitó a mirarlo con ternura- de verdad me encantó que me hayas mostrado eso. Además el Invierno de Vivaldi es una de mis piezas favoritas.

-Lo sé… -le sonrió de manera tímida y miro hacia el cielo, esperando ver las estrellas sobre ellos.

Minutos más tarde, Susana contactó al Sr. Haggard para que fuera por ella y regresó a casa, no sin antes ponerse de acuerdo con William para reunirse al día siguiente y trazar el plan para detener a Demian.

El siguiente día los tres shinigamis se reunieron con Susanna y Sebastian al medio día. Desde que pusieron un pie dentro de la casa, los tres pudieron notar que había una vibra extraña entre la chica y su mayordomo. Ella parecía ignorarlo, en la medida de lo posible, mientras el trataba de llamar su atención. Ninguno dijo nada al respecto, pero William sabía muy bien el por qué actuaban así.

Una vez en el estudio, Ronald desenrolló un mapa de la ciudad y lo puso sobre el escritorio. Los túneles subterráneos habían sido previamente marcados por el joven shinigami, quien esperaba ansioso porque su jefe comenzara a hablar, pero William parecía estar conversando animadamente con Susanna. No fue hasta que Sebastian aclaró su garganta de manera discreta que ambos parecieron concentrarse en la reunión.

-¿Will, podrías decirnos qué encontraron? –Susanna preguntó con curiosidad.

-De acuerdo a nuestras observaciones, tal parece que el sótano del Stamford Bridge está conectado con el metro de la ciudad. Ronald se encargó de confirmarlo el día de ayer –miró al chico rubio junto a él, indicándole que debía explicar lo que encontró.

-Hace un par de semanas se hicieron obras de mantenimiento en el sótano del estadio, y casualmente el sistema de riego auxiliar se conectó a una tubería que para a un lado del metro. Eso quiere decir que hay un túnel que pasa casi por debajo del estadio y por el que se puede tener acceso a este. Eso no puede ser una coincidencia –entonces señaló al mapa- el ritual para traer al ángel debe hacerse lo más cerca posible del estadio, que es la fuente principal de energía.

-¿Estás diciendo que usarán los túneles del metro para llegar ahí? –preguntó Sebastian para confirmar sus sospechas.

-En realidad no sabemos cómo es el ritual, ni cuánto tiempo les lleve, pero su culminación será el día del partido. Es entonces cuando debemos atacar y terminar con su numerito –Grell sonrió con cierta picardía. En definitiva disfrutaría arruinar los planes de Demian.

-Lo que necesitamos es determinar las rutas de acceso y salida –hizo una pausa y miró a la chica- el día de ayer, Susanna y yo fuimos a Hyde Park en busca de posibles accesos pero… no encontramos ninguno. Lo mismo sucedió con la escuela. No había rastro de alguna entrada subterránea, lo cual nos deja con menos opciones.

-Sugiero que usemos estas dos rutas –Ronald volvió a señalar el mapa y con su dedo índice recorrió los túneles que había marcado- hay una entrada por el metro y otra por el cementerio de Brompton. Ambas hacen una intersección con el túnel que va a dar al estadio.

-Ya veo… ¿de qué tamaño son los túneles? –la chica cruzó los brazos y miro al joven shinigami con mucha atención.

-Bastante amplios, diría yo. Caben de tres a cuatro personas y cada cierto tiempo se hace mantenimiento a las tuberías. Para eso se necesita maquinaria, así que son los suficientemente espaciosos como para que entre un camión.

-Ronald tiene razón y eso es razón suficiente para sospechar que el ritual se llevará a cabo allí. Sugiero que utilicemos ambos túneles para entrar –William explicó con mucha seriedad- podríamos dividirnos en tres grupos. Uno que entre por el metro, otro por el cementerio y otro que esté en el estadio, así tendríamos todos los flancos cubiertos y ese sujeto no podrá escapar.

-Suena bien. Me ofrezco para ir al estadio y… -ella comenzó a hablar, pero las voces alarmadas de William y Sebastian la interrumpieron.

-¡Ni pensarlo! –el mayordomo habló por primera vez desde que empezó la reunión.

-Absolutamente no… -ambos se miraron con recelo por un segundo y después William explicó- si no podemos detener el ritual, todas las personas dentro del estadio pueden morir y sus alma servirían como sacrificio –de repente la miró a los ojos como nunca antes; con una fría autoridad que servía como máscara para su mortificación al pensar que ella pudiese morir- no voy a permitir que desperdicies así tu vida. Eres demasiado importante para… -desvió su mirada hacia el mapa para no evidenciar lo que intentaba callar-… para detener el Enlace y no podemos arriesgarnos a que te suceda algo.

-Will… -Susanna no supo qué decir. Estaba impactada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Es verdad, señorita. Me temo que no le puedo permitir que arriesgue su vida de esa forma –el demonio parecía más serio que de costumbre.

-¿O sea que me van a dejar fuera de esto…?

-No… -William suspiró- es necesario que vayas con nosotros. Sólo tú puedes detener esto, pero te pido que no estés en el estadio.

-…entiendo… -por un instante se sintió culpable al no poder hacer algo más, pero sabía que un humano no tendría posibilidad contra un ángel caído.

-Sugiero que sea Ronald el que esté en el estadio. Él ya visitó el lugar y conoce la ubicación exacta del túnel –indico Grell

-Bien, entonces… Sebastian, encárgate de conseguir un boleto para el partido –el mayordomo asintió- ahora sólo falta dividirnos en dos grupos y plantear nuestro plan de acción -Susanna se sentó en la silla del escritorio y una mirada sombría apareció en su rostro.

Pasaron casi dos horas en lo que formulaban el plan y discutían posibles formas para detener el ritual, pero cuando la reunión terminó, ya tenían una idea de cómo solucionarían todo y el rol que cada uno tendría el día del evento.

El día anterior al partido y el supuesto intento de traer al ángel caído, Susanna caminaba por el jardín. Había decidido pasar el día tranquila, sin preocupaciones, ya que era posible que esa fuera su última oportunidad de hacerlo. Durante todo el día evitó pensar que su contrato con el demonio podría estar a punto de acabar y se distrajo con todo lo que pudo encontrar a su alcance.

Ya no estaba tan enfadada con Sebastian, pero seguía manteniendo su distancia y sobre todo, evitaba tocar el tema del término del contrato, así que tan sólo le encargó que preparara su comida favorita para ese día, un par de cocteles para pasar la tarde y después lo envió a dejar preparados todos los documentos necesarios para que AstraZeneca tuviera un nuevo director general y no hubiese problemas si ella llegase a faltar.

Pasó la tarde en el jardín disfrutando de la bella imagen de las coloridas flores y una vez que el sol se puso, caminó junto al estanque para reflexionar un poco. La luna se veía hermosa y brillante, invitándola a permanecer quieta mientras la observaba. Había algo místico en cómo se veía aquella noche, gris y atractiva ante los ojos de Susanna, quien de pronto sintió una presencia familiar cerca de ella y volteó con mucha sorpresa para ver a aquel individuo.

-William, no esperaba verte aquí hoy.

-Buenas noches, Susanna… -el tono de formalidad lo hizo parecer distante mientras acomodaba sus gafas- los altos mandos decidieron que no debía salir tarde el día de hoy, considerando nuestras actividades de mañana… así que no les importó que se juntaran las pilas de trabajo y me mandaron a casa –dijo con un poco de disgusto- pero antes quise pasar a ver cómo estabas.

-Te lo agradezco –ella le sonrió mientras se paraba junto a él en el pequeño puentecillo del estanque. Sabía que el shinigami era exageradamente diligente, pero esta vez su disgusto no era causado por eso; el trabajo era sólo un distractor ante la amenaza que enfrentaban y un escudo para esconderse de sus preocupaciones y angustias.

-Supuse que estarías ansiosa.

-Sólo un poco –sonrió para sí misma, reconfortada al saber que no era la única- pero esto es algo que debo cumplir y no es momento de dudar. Además tengo que honrar mi parte del trato- de inmediato William se tensó y su gesto se endureció en señal de desaprobación. Aquello era lo último que quería pensar en aquel momento y comenzó a sentirse un poco fatigado.

-Quisiera no traer a colación cualquier tema que tenga que ver con esa… aberración –eso último lo dijo con cierto asco.

-Tienes razón, no quisiera que salieras del estrés de tu trabajo sólo para encontrarte con temas… molestos- parecía que ella se estaba divirtiendo con las reacciones del shinigami, quien de manera inconsciente se mostraba fácil de leer.

-Te lo agradezco –dijo relajándose un poco mientras se recargaba en el barandal del puente, poniendo un gesto pensativo. Se preguntaba con qué clase de ritual se toparían el día siguiente, sabiendo que las dificultades no serían pocas y que la vida de todos correría peligro.

\- Vamos, William deberías relajarte un poco. Ya saliste de la oficina y la noche es muy linda. Ignora por un momento el trabajo pendiente y lo que pueda suceder mañana. Después de todo, si regresas al despacho te volverán a mandar a casa. Mañana será un día importante, pero estamos en el ahora –ambos miraron hacia el cielo pero él seguía tan serio como siempre. Su mente procesaba demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo y Susanna suspiró en un intento de parecer harta- tendré que pensar en algo que te relaje… –dijo con una sonrisa pícara que él no vio porque estaba observando el reflejo de la luna en el estanque, tratando de vaciar su cabeza del torbellino de pensamientos que lo inundaban.

Sabía que el día siguiente podría ser decisivo no sólo para ellos, sino para el resto del universo… incluso si lo ignoraban. Ya habían trazado el plan, pero no podía evitar pensar en todo lo que podría resultar mal y las consecuencias que ello tendría. Eso sin mencionar su preocupación por el provenir de Susanna y el continuo impulso de estar cerca de ella. Mientras tanto, la chica se acercó a él despacio y con la firme intención de darle un amigable beso en la mejilla, pero al sentir su cercanía William volteó la cabeza y ella terminó besándolo en la comisura de los labios.

Ella se sonrojó de inmediato y abrió los ojos sorprendida. Las pupilas de William se dilataron en sus ojos verdes pero no se alejó ni un milímetro. Miró a la chica con detenimiento, estudiando su rostro como nunca lo había hecho antes y manteniendo una serenidad casi abrumadora. Susanna por su parte esperó algún tipo de reproche o que él se alejara, pero no sucedió y su sorpresa fue más cuando observó que los ojos del shinigami parecían ser más brillantes que de costumbre cuando se fijaron en sus labios. Ella recorrió su rostro con la mirada, preguntándose qué pasaría después y no pudo evitar notar que él parecía haberse relajado. Su mente estaba ahora en otro lugar.

Al menos logró su cometido, pero ahora él se acercaba más a su rostro, sin quitar la mirada de sus labios; no lo había hecho ni por un instante y el sinfín de pensamientos que lo perturbaban parecieron desaparecer a cuentagotas por cada instante que sus ojos la veían… que sus labios lo convencían de hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. La suave respiración del shinigami le hacía cosquillas en la mejilla y dejó escapar una leve sonrisa al sentirlo. Después cerró los ojos y esperó a que William se acercara por completo, rozando sus labios con suavidad, como si estuviera pidiendo permiso y después de un tortuoso instante que a Susanna le pareció eterno, la besó.

Fue un beso lento, sin prisas y profundo. El corazón de Susanna se aceleró y continuó besándolo mientras recorría su pecho con su mano derecha. Él se las ingenió para quitarse uno de los guantes negros y acarició el rostro de la chica con suavidad, alejándose de ella poco a poco y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras su gesto se suavizaba todavía más.

-Hacía tiempo que quería hacer esto pero… no encontraba el momento adecuado –el afirmó.

-Más vale tarde que nunca… además, por fin te ves relajado.

-¿lo crees? Yo todavía me siento un poco tenso- y entonces se acercó para besarla nuevamente.

Y así pasaron casi dos horas, entre discretos besos y breves caricias, olvidándose de lo que pasaría al día siguiente. Unas merecidas vacaciones en medio de la tormenta que se avecinaba, pero ambos disfrutaban el momento, sintiéndose más vivos que nunca y por fin haciendo lo que por tanto tiempo habían anhelado…

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _ **¡Por fin se besaron! Sé que llevó un poco de tiempo pero era necesario para la trama y los personajes… espero que este capítulo les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Me tomó más tiempos que el acostumbrado subirlo, pero creo que valió la pena. Fue un capítulo más o menos ligero y un preámbulo para lo que sigue, que será muy intenso… muajajaja**_

 _ **Nuevamente, para los seguidores de la banda sonora del fanfic, está el invierno de Vivaldi y thinking outloud the Ed Sheeran.. aunque básicamente cualquiera de sus canciones podría ser adecuada, ya que estaban escuchando su concierto.**_

 _ **¡Saludos y nos leemos a próxima actualización!**_


	37. Desaparecidos (Sebastian)

**Capítulo 30. Desaparecidos. (Ruta de Sebastian)**

El día del partido, Susanna despertó con mucha pereza. Había tenido problemas para dormir el día anterior y deseaba permanecer en la cama por más tiempo, pero el ruido que Sebastian hacía mientras preparaba el baño era justo el adecuado para mantenerla despierta y fue entonces que sintió desconcierto: desde aquel beso con el demonio, este se había encargado de despertarla por las mañanas hablándole con voz suave mientras jugueteaba con su cabello, o le acariciaba el rostro, observando cómo poco a poco abría los ojos; algo que la hiciera saber que anhelaba su cercanía y tocarla en cada oportunidad que se le presentaba.

Sin embargo, ese día fue diferente. Sebastian había regresado a la vieja costumbre de entrar sigilosamente a su cuarto y encender la luz del vestidor y el baño, haciendo un poco de ruido para que ella despertara poco a poco. Cuando Susanna abrió los ojos, volteó a ver a su alrededor, como si buscara algo que no encontró y después se levantó de la cama un poco confundida.

-Buenos días, señorita. El baño está listo –el mayordomo salió del baño con una amable sonrisa en el rostro y una actitud cordial, pero a pesar de que a ella no le desagradaba, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionada.

-Buenos días, Sebastian –bajo la mirada y suspiró mientras caminaba hacia el baño, pero antes de llegar escuchó la puerta cerrándose y sintió como el mayordomo aparecía justo frente a ella, susurrándole.

-¿Ocurre algo? pareces un poco pensativa… –sus labios casi rosaban la oreja de Susanna, quien sintió de inmediato un escalofrío por su espalda - ¿esperabas despertar de otra manera? –casi se podía escuchar la risa en su voz.

-Eres un pesado –ella bromeó mientras lo empujaba y fruncía el ceño.

-Hoy es el gran día –Sebastian sonrió- no quería distraerte –acarició su mano derecha y con la izquierda tomó su barbilla para que lo mirara a la cara.

-Ahora resulta que te preocupas por no distraerme. Bien sabes que de cualquier modo lo voy a hacer si te pones así frente a mí –se acercó a él y antes de besarlo agachó la cabeza y dijo en un susurro- además, es probable que para mañana nuestro contrato haya concluido…

-No pienses en eso –entonces él la besó con calma y la mente de la chica se puso en blanco por un instante. No importaba cuántas veces lo besara, el efecto siempre era el mismo- además… -volvió a acercarse a su oído, asegurándose de que ella se estremeciera- quiero disfrutar esto un poco más… y planeo que lo hagamos juntos. No temas, estaremos juntos mucho más tiempo del que piensas…

-Debería tenerte miedo…

-No hay razón para hacerlo –y entonces la volvió a besar con suavidad, tranquilizándola y entonces ella supo que Sebastian tramaba algo… algo que no era necesariamente malo, pero que no le era posible predecir. El demonio estaba lleno de sorpresas.

Un momento después ella se forzó a alejarse de él y continuar su camino para tomar un baño, pero antes de poder hacerlo, sintió la mano de su mayordomo comando la suya, deteniéndola.

-No olvides esto… -le dio una mascada para que se cubriera la marca del contrato.

-…Gracias… -dijo después de mirarlo por una fracción de segundo. Debía guardar el secreto del a verdadera identidad de Sebastian.

Algunas horas después, tres shinigamis aparecieron en la puerta de la residencia Serafer, listos y dispuestos a comenzar con el plan. Ronald vestía un par de jeans y una camiseta del Chelsea; un atuendo muy parecido al que usó cuando fue a visitar el estadio. Por su parte, los otro dos shinigamis llevaban sus respectivos acostumbrados trajes en negro y rojo.

En cuanto entraron, se dirigieron al estudio de la planta baja, donde Abby, Fer y el Sr. Haggard ya los esperaban junto con Susana, quien le había indicado a Sebastian que los recibiera en la puerta.

-Bien, cada uno tome un auricular por favor –dijo Fer tomando uno y colocándolo en su oreja- todos tienen un pequeño botón justo en donde se acomoda atrás de la oreja. Úsenlo para encenderlo en cuanto nos separemos. Por supuesto, tienen un micrófono integrado y todo lo que digan lo escucharán los demás.

-Así que cuiden su vocabulario –interrumpió Susanna con un poco de humor, pero el mensaje era para los shinigamis y Sebastian, quienes eran más proclives a decir algo que pudiese revelar sus verdaderas identidades.

-El canal está configurado de tal manera que será muy difícil encontrar sin una antena o una radio adecuada, ya que lo que vamos a hacer no es precisamente… legal… -miró a todos con un poco de angustia en su expresión- será mejor tener cuidado con lo que decimos.

-Descuida Fer. Si algo sale mal y nos descubren yo asumiré toda la culpa y Sebastian se encargará de esconderlos y enviarlos lejos para que nada les suceda –la chica explicó. Desde la primera vez que se aventuraron en aquella bodega con Schneider, Sebastian había preparado un juego de pasaportes e identificaciones falsas para que los empleados huyeran del país sin ningún problema. Era una batalla que Susanna iba a librar sola y aunque apreciaba su ayuda, no dejaría que ellos resultaran perjudicados.

-Señorita… -de pronto la voz de Abby, quien había permanecido en silencio hasta el momento, se escuchó y lo hizo con gran determinación y seriedad- pase lo que pase, nosotros estamos con usted. No la dejaremos sola. Tenemos una deuda con su abuelo y con usted…

-Esas personas deben pagar por lo que le han hecho a usted y a su familia… -de pronto la mirada de Fer pareció ser más sincera y emotiva que de costumbre- y creo que hablo por los tres cuando digo que haremos esto por convicción propia –y de pronto Thomas sonrió y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Susanna, quien lo miró sorprendida.

-Así es. Además, hay un par de cosas que su abuelo me encargó decirle cuando todo acabe, así que este plan debe salir bien –la chica no supo qué decir al respecto y sólo asintió. Instantes después, Sebastian aclaró su garganta y continuó explicando le plan o, mejor dicho, repasándolo.

-El equipo 1 tendrá a Ronald, Grell, el Sr. Spears, Abby y Fer, quien conducirá el auto al estadio Stamford Bridge, donde dejarán a Ronald y los demás dejarán el auto en algún lugar cercano y caminarán hacia el metro. Mientras tanto, el Sr. Haggard, la señorita Susanna y yo iremos al cementerio de Brompton y pondremos en marcha el plan. Recuerden que, a la primera indicación de abortar el plan, lo haremos. No queremos que alguien más salga herido y esperamos que algo violento ocurra en esos túneles.

-En efecto –William por fin habló- además es muy importante que no abandonen sus puestos… por nada del mundo… -miró con severidad a todos los presentes- no sólo pondrán su vida en peligro, sino la de los demás también. Contamos una ruta de escape por ambas entradas al túnel y lo último que necesitamos es quedarnos sin una.

-¿Preguntas? –Susanna preguntó mientras sentía ansias y nerviosismos invadiéndola. No le desagradaría un trago en esos momentos. Todos negaron con la cabeza y ella continuó- entonces en marcha y… mucha suerte.

-Señorita… -habló Fer antes de que ella saliera- no olvide llevar esto… podría ser necesaria –le dio una pistola con funda para que la pudiese llevar en el pantalón de mezclilla y ella asintió.

Una pequeñísima sonrisa apareció en los labios de la chica y por fin salieron del estudio y la residencia. Cada uno sabía bien qué hacer, pero el riesgo de que los planes de Demian hubiesen sido malinterpretados era latente y Susanna no se podía quitar la preocupación de la mente.

Antes de subir al auto, William tocó levemente el hombro de Susanna para llamar su atención; un breve toque para indicarle que quería hablar con ella y tal vez para sentir un poco de su cercanía. Al instante, Sebastian se dio cuenta de ello y volteó a ver al shingami con sus ojos de demonio, amenazantes y a punto de atacar. La chica supo que no sería suficiente el mirarlo de manera persuasiva para que se calmara, así que optó por hacer algo más directo.

-Espérame en el auto, Sebastian… quiero hablar con el señor Spears… es una orden –dijo con voz firme, lo cual le hizo ganarse una mirada de disgusto por parte de su mayordomo.

Esperó un momento a que todos estuviesen cerca de los autos y después volteó a ver al shinigami, quien continuaba viendo hacia donde estaba el demonio. No perdieron contacto visual ni por un momento y algo dentro de Susanna le dijo que, si no fuese porque había demasiados testigos, hubiese habido algún tipo de enfrentamiento.

La mirada del Supervisor cambio radicalmente cuando se enfocó en la chica. Pasó de ser severa y fría, a cálida y preocupada. Sabía que esa reacción por parte del demonio era un indicador de que algo había cambiado; nunca antes se había mostrado tan hostil ni posesivo con la chica, y eso sólo podía ser consecuencia de aquel beso que tuvo la mala fortuna de presenciar. Sin embargo, mantenía una diminuta esperanza de que hubiese sido una artimaña más del demonio.

-Susanna… ¿te encuentras bien?

-Claro… yo… -sonrió, pero él la interrumpió.

-No son pocas las implicaciones de lo que haremos hoy; no es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera. Cualquier error podría… resultar en un caos y… -de pronto dejo de hablar y suspiró. Lo último que quería era sermonearla, pero esa actitud era su único escudo para esconder sus sentimientos- me refiero a que debes estar preocupada. Tal vez sea mucha presión para ti y… sólo quería asegurarme de que estés bien –acomodó sus gafas.

-Will…-sus palabras la tomaron desprevenida y algo dentro de ella se suavizó, junto con su expresión, mostrándole una dulce sonrisa- estaré bien. Sé que será difícil, pero los tengo a ustedes para ayudarme y eso es más de lo que puedo pedir –hubo una pausa- gracias –le volvió a sonreír y el asintió con la cabeza, viendo cómo se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia el auto.

Sintió presión en su pecho y una terrible frustración que pudo ocultar bien gracias a sus años de práctica para reprimir cualquier tipo de emoción y después de mirar al cielo por un instante, caminó hacia el auto, listo para afrontar lo que les deparara el destino. Entre más rápido terminaran con ese asunto, más rápido podría ir a casa y olvidarse de todo, al menos por un rato.

Se dividieron en dos autos; Fer, Abby y los shinigamis en uno, con dirección al Stamford Bridge y el Sr. Haggard con Sebastian y Susanna con dirección al cementerio.

El camino hacia el cementerio pareció ser más largo de lo que en realidad fue. A pesar de aparentar lo contrario, la chica tenía un mal presentimiento y sentía gran temor. Ésta podría ser su última oportunidad de detener el Enlace y no sabía a qué se enfrentarían, pero de pronto Sebastian la tomó con suavidad de la mano. Una caricia tibia y reconfortante, como si él supiera exactamente lo que le preocupaba y quisiera hacerla sentir mejor… y funcionó cuando ella lo miró y este sonrió con seguridad, transmitiéndole el valor que ella necesitaba en esos momentos.

Fue un poco difícil aproximarse al Stamford Bridge, debido a que muchos aficionados ya comenzaban a llegar e invadían las calles con sus automóviles, al grado de que varios optaron por caminar hacia su destino en lugar de esperar a que el coche pudiese avanzar. Era un partido importante: los cuartos de final de la Premier League y la rivalidad entre ambos equipos era grande, cosa que aumentaba los fanatismos y exaltaba los ánimos de la afición.

-No es necesario que me dejen a la puerta del estadio. Puedo caminar –dijo Ronald enrollándose en el cuello su bufanda azul del Chelsea- además, no quiero que lleguen tarde a sus puestos.

-¿Estás seguro? Creo que todavía puedo avanzar un poco más –señaló Fer mientras se asomaba por la ventana tratando de ver hasta donde llegaba el embotellamiento.

-Descuida –abrió la puerta y antes de salir miró a todos- que tengan suerte. Nos vemos en un par de horas –guiñó el ojo y caminó hacia su destino.

-Etapa uno, concluida –dijo Grell mientras se relajaba en su asiento, pero notó la singular expresión que su jefe tenía en el rostro- ¿ocurre algo, Will?

-Nada… –dijo sin mayor emoción y después de un instante continuó- tan sólo que ese hombre no se irá sin dar una buena pelea… y sabes lo que eso puede significar.

Durante el resto del camino hubo silencio y una vez que dejaron el auto estacionado a un par de calles de la estación del metro, todos se dirigieron a sus puestos. Cada uno disimulando como si no se conocieran para no levantar ni la más mínima sospecha.

Una vez dentro de la estación, se dirigieron al túnel señalado en el mapa. Abby pretendía esperar a una amiga, mientras Fer hacía lo mismo del otro lado de los rieles. En el camino compró un periódico y se sentó en una banca para pasar desapercibido. Mientras tanto, Grell y William parecieron haber desaparecido, pero era tan sólo la habilidad de los shinigamis para ser invisibles a los ojos humanos y cuando estuvieron dentro del túnel señalado en el mapa, caminaron despacio y con precaución en caso de encontrarse con alguna trampa.

-¿Crees que haya demonios?

-Grell Sutcliff… -William lo miró con severidad- te recuerdo que pueden escucharnos.

-No seas bobo, Will, querido… primero debes encender el auricular –le guiñó el ojo y continuó caminado mientras veía de reojo cómo su jefe se aseguraba de que el aparato estuviese apagado.

-Honestamente… no veo la necesidad de un aparato como estos… y los demonios que puedan aparecer son la menor de mis preocupaciones. El ángel es el que me preocupa –terminó de decir y encendió su auricular, pero aún no se escuchaba nada. Por su parte, Grell decidió esperar un poco para encenderlo.

Mientras tanto, el Sr. Haggard terminaba de estacionar el auto cerca de la entrada del cementerio Brompton. Había un par de personas cerca de allí y a lo lejos parecía haber un funeral, así que Susanna y Sebastian caminaron de manera casual, como si fuesen a visitar alguna tumba y, tras asegurarse de que nadie los estuviese mirando, entraron a la cripta que los llevaría a los túneles y encendieron sus auriculares.

Una vez dentro, Susanna sintió un escalofrío. Las sombras que solía ver en lugares oscuros la observaban con detenimiento, juzgándola y congelando su sangre, dejándola casi inmóvil. De pronto, Sebastian acarició su cabello y se acercó a ella por detrás, mientras encendía una linterna.

-Es normal que tengas miedo, querida, pero…

-¿Pe… perdón? –ella exclamó sorprendida.

-Oh, mil disculpas. No era mi intención menospreciar tu valentía, yo sólo… -el demonio explicó mientras su rostro mostraba una expresión casi angelical.

-No, no me refiero a eso. ¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Querida… -eso último lo dijo susurrando en su oído, muy cerca de donde estaba el auricular.

-Seb… -la interrumpió.

-O tal vez prefieras que… -tomó su mano y la besó- te llame de alguna otra manera más… -de pronto, William se aclaró la garganta de manera discreta, y desde el otro lado del auricular, habló.

-Tenemos un trabajo que hacer. Sugiero que te concentres, Michaellis.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que alguien está celoso… -dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Celoso de qué? –de pronto Grell encendió su audífono- ¿están hablando de mí, Sebas-Chan?

-¿Celoso, yo? No seas ridículo. ¿Cómo podría estar celoso de una alimaña como tú?

-Es demasiado obvio, señor Spears. Después de todo, Susanna y yo…

-¡Sigamos con el plan! –interrumpió la chica- no es momento para este tipo de pláticas –no quería ni imaginarse la batalla campal que podría desatarse si seguían discutiendo.

Por suerte, Ronald tenía experiencia con ese tipo de cosas e intentó hacer el ambiente un poco más ameno; la tensión era demasiada, y no sólo por la interacción entre la chica y el demonio.

-Aquí Ronald, cambio.

-¿De verdad tienes que fingir que estás en una película de acción? –Susanna bromeó.

-Hey, no todos los días puedo usar estas cosas… -de pronto se escuchó el bullicio del estadio.

-Wow, parece que hay un gran ambiente ahí.

-¡Sí! Está a punto de comenzar el partido y…

-¿Es acaso mucho pedir, un poco de concentración de su parte? –la voz grave de Will se escuchó- ¿hay algo inusual por el estadio?

-Nada, señor. Todo parece estar en orden, pero aún no doy el recorrido completo –su voz se escuchaba un poco agitada. Parecía tener algunos problemas para caminar entre la gente.

-Aquí tampoco hay nada inusual. No hay mucha gente en el metro –comentó Fer mientras le daba la vuelta a la página del periódico.

-Si vemos algo extraño les avisaremos –dijo Susanna y continuó caminando junto a Sebastian.

Nadie habría podido imaginarse lo que ese mausoleo ocultaba, mucho menos las profundidades a las que sus escaleras conducían. Las escaleras no habían sido usadas por más de cincuenta años, aunque el lugar no tenía comparación con la cueva de Suecia; el hecho de ser un cementerio y haber albergado a gente durante la II Guerra Mundial hacía el lugar todavía más lúgubre. Daba la sensación de emitir tristeza y desesperación emanando de sus paredes, sin mencionar la baja temperatura que se sentía.

Susana pudo observar más sombras pasando por allí; era de esperarse en un lugar así, pero no por eso dejaban de atemorizarla. No le extrañaría que una de ellas intentara atacarla, pero la constante presencia del demonio la hacía sentirse segura. Además, como si le hubiese leído la mente, volteó a verla y se le acercó, dándole un silencioso y reconfortante beso en la frente para calmarla.

De pronto se sintió como si un aire tibio los rodeara y los ojos de Sebastian brillaron de inmediato, poniéndose más alerta a lo que pudiese pasar. Los dos permanecieron inmóviles por un segundo y ninguno de los dos dijo algo, pero Susanna supo que algo estaba a punto de suceder. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese pensar más, escuchó un par de voces por su auricular.

-¿Sentiste eso, Will? –Grell preguntó con seriedad.

-Sí... –hubo un instante de silencio- pero no parece haber nada cerca –se escuchó su death scythe desplegándose.

-Nosotros también lo sentimos –añadió Sebastian- avancen con precaución, esto me parece familiar –y al decir eso último los shinigamis y Susana supieron que se refería a algún tipo de actividad demoniaca.

Cada quien continuó caminando por su ruta hasta que de pronto se sitió una especie de temblor o un estremecimiento en la tierra que hizo gritar y exclamar a todos. Sin embargo, ni Ronald, ni Fer o Abby parecieron sentirlo, pero por lo que escucharon en sus audífonos supieron que algo sucedía.

Sebastian tomó a Susanna en brazos y corrió hacia el otro extremo del túnel, intentando llegar al otro lado mientras la protegía, pero de pronto escuchó un fuerte zumbido en sus oídos y un terrible mareo que lo desconcertó durante varios segundos. El demonio perdió el balance y sus piernas parecían no responderle, pero volvió en sí cuando escuchó los gritos de la chica.

Al parecer habían caído a una especie de agujero sobrenatural; no era normal que Sebastian se sitiera así, y esas sensaciones sólo podían significar una cosa: algo malo estaba sucediendo. Estaban cayendo y su gran impresión se asomaba por su rostro. Sus ojos demoniacos le permitieron ver el borde de aquel abismo. Nunca había sentido algo así, pero sabía con exactitud hacia dónde irían a dar si continuaban cayendo, así que sin pensarlo mucho arrojó a Susanna hacia la superficie, usando gran fuerza para que ella lograra alcanzar la superficie.

-¡No debes caer, Susanna! –fue lo que atinó a decir para advertir a la chica y salvarla, mientras ella lograba sostenerse de un tubo del techo del túnel.

Mientras tanto, William y Grell pasaban por una situación similar, pero fueron incapaces de reaccionar a tiempo, ya que el abismo parecía tener un efecto más fuerte en ellos, arrastrándolos hacia el fondo.

Por varios segundos lo único que se escuchó en los auriculares fueron gritos de horror y lamentos que horrorizaron a los que escuchaban. Ronald gritó con todas sus fuerzas preguntando qué sucedía pero nadie contestó. Los gritos de terror contrastaban con los de júbilo en el estadio y tanto Abby como Fer se quedaron viendo con incertidumbre y temor...

De pronto hubo silencio y todos pensaron lo peor, hasta que Susanna hizo una exclamación de dolor, como si estuviese herida y sin perder el tiempo, Fer aventó el periódico al suelo y corrió hacia el túnel en busca de la chica, ignorando deliberadamente los gritos y protestas de Abby por que no lo hiciera.

William había sido muy claro al decirles que no debían abandonar sus puestos, pero esta era una situación especial; ni él, Grell o Sebastian parecían estar conscientes, ya que no se escuchaban ruidos provenientes de sus auriculares, así que el muchacho pensó lo peor y se apresuró a buscar a Susanna, quien todavía parecía estar con vida.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y tomó la linterna que llevaba en el bolsillo para no caer. Estaba seguro de que había una especie de agujero muy profundo allí, o algo que atacó y dejó, por lo menos, inconscientes a los otros tres hombres.

Por su parte, Ronald llamaba a los shinigamis, esperando en vano a que contestaran. Sabía que no debía moverse de sitio; no sin antes ver lo que podría suceder y asegurarse de que todas esas almas pudiesen ser recolectadas. Pasaron un par de minutos y el joven shinigami parecía estar muy angustiado. Debía darse prisa, pero no le era fácil hacer su trabajo sabiendo que algo grave les pudo haber pasado a los demás. Algo que de seguro estaría relacionado con Janssens-Guillot.

De pronto la voz de Susanna se escuchó.

-¿Alguien me puede oír? –de inmediato contestaron y le preguntaron qué había sucedido- no lo sé… de pronto caímos. Fue como un terremoto y fue como si la tierra se abriera… Sebastian… él trató de salvarme y… no lo veo por ningún lado… -parecía que su voz estaba a punto de cortarse y aguantó las lágrimas para preguntar- ¿qué pasó con William y Grell? ¿están bien?

-Tampoco sabemos nada de ellos. Voy en camino. Continúa caminando en la ruta marcada y eventualmente nos encontraremos –Fer dijo mientras corría y entraba por una puerta que parecía ser un atajo hacia donde Susanna se encontraba.

Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido y oscuro, William y Grell se recuperaban de la estrepitosa caída que acababan de sufrir. En cuanto se incorporaron miraron a su alrededor con curiosidad. Estaban en una especie de ciudad antigua y en ruinas, con un cielo oscuro, entre rojo y naranja y donde parecía haber truenos insonoros y estructuras flotando como si estuviesen pendiendo de una cuerda invisible.

Los pisos estaban adoquinados y estaban rodeados por lo que parecían ser edificios viejos medio destruidos. Caminaron un poco, en busca un indicativo de dónde estaban o una salida. No parecía haber personas cerca y la temperatura era cálida, incluso bochornosa, a pesar de la evidente falta de sol. El aire era pesado; difícil de respirar y ambos shinigamis tuvieron un mal presentimiento.

Había manchas oscuras de diferentes tamaños y tonalidades en los pilares que se erguían a lo largo de la callejuela. Ninguno de los dos quiso averiguar de qué se trataba y se mantuvieron alejados de las paredes. A pesar de ser un sitio con un silencio casi sepulcral, a lo lejos se escuchaban golpes y gritos que les ponían los pelos de punta. Ninguno de los dos reconoció el lugar, pero no podía ser la dimensión humana.

-La arquitectura parece ser de otro país… quizás algo de Europa del Este, pero dudo mucho que estemos ahí… la atmósfera es… diferente -William sostuvo su death scythe con fuerza- esto parece…

-¿Una dimensión demoniaca? –se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos- sí… me siento como en casa.

-¡Sebas-chan! –exclamó Grell, aliviado de ver un rostro conocido.

-Pero no sé cómo logramos llegar aquí –el demonio miró a su alrededor- me pregunto si…

-Un portal... –gruñó William, volviendo a mirar a su alrededor, en busca de señales de otro portal cercano; algo que pudiera sacarlos de allí.

-Se requeriría un gran poder para hacer un portal de tal magnitud. O mejor dicho ¡dos! -exclamo Grell- parece que lo mismo que nos ocurrió a Will y a mí le ocurrió a Sebas-chan.

-Fue como si la tierra se abriera y yo no pude… -el demonio fue incapaz de terminar la oración y una expresión de pesar y frustración apareció en su rostro.

-¿Qué sucedió con Susanna? –el shinigami de cabello oscuro intentó sonar lo más tranquilo que pudo, considerando las implicaciones- no hay manera de que ella sobreviva aquí… -sus palabras fueron indicativo de que, incluso él tenía problemas para mantenerse bien en esa dimensión demoniaca.

-Estoy al tanto de eso y en cuanto me di cuenta de que estábamos siendo transportados hacia aquí, me encargué de que permaneciera en el túnel, segura y fuera del alcance del portal –Sebastian explicó con seriedad- nunca permitiría que algo le sucediera –lo miró con una seriedad casi amenazante. Fue hasta ese momento William se fijó que los ojos del demonio permanecían brillantes y rosados, como lo eran en realidad y no disfrazados como se mostraba ante las personas.

-…Comprendo… -por fin dijo William después de observar la intensidad en la mirada del demonio, misma que parecía tener algo diferente; ni su habitual expresión de burla ni antagonismo estaban presentes y por fin entendió el por qué. Había tratado de evitar pensar en ello, pero ahora tendría que enfrentarlo: ese beso entre Sebastian y Susanna, significó mucho más de lo que pudo haber imaginado. El demonio parecía estar en verdad preocupado por la chica, y no sólo por el contrato.

En ese momento no supo qué le resultaba más molesto: la creciente pesadez dentro de su pecho, junto con el nudo en su estómago causado por la frustración, o el sofoco que le causaba estar en aquel lugar.

-¿Alguna idea de cómo salir de aquí? Les recuerdo que tenemos una misión que cumplir, además en cualquier momento pueden aparecer demonios –de repente la expresión de Grell cambió- ¡espero que sean tan apuestos como Sebas-chan! –brincó de emoción, pero algo en él parecía haber cambiado. No se veía tan energético como siempre.

-Y si no salen pronto de aquí, ésta dimensión hará estragos con ustedes –el demonio miró a los dos shinigamis- imagino que ya se habrán dado cuenta de que están perdiendo fuerza.

-¿Qué insinúas, engendro de Satán? -–de inmediato William lo amenazó con su death scythe.

-Descuida –apartó las pinzas con un lento movimiento- recuerda que estamos del mismo lado. Además, necesito de su ayuda para salir de aquí. No sabemos qué es lo que trama el señor Janssens-Guillot y Susanna puede no tener mucho tiempo –ambos shinigamis asintieron- síganme.

Cuando Fer se encontró a Susanna, su expresión de angustia desapareció de inmediato. Desde que escuchó aquellos gritos sospechó lo peor, pero al ver que sólo tenía un par de raspones que sangraban ligeramente por sus jeans rasgados, confirmó que nada malo había sucedido. Sin embargo, no había señal de Sebastian por ningún lado. Tampoco encontró a Grell o a William en el túnel.

-Señorita, me alegro de que esté bien.

-No me pasó nada, pero… Sebastian parece haber caído en un agujero y… lo peor es que no hay aberturas ni grietas en el suelo por ningún lado… -dijo con preocupación- y creo que lo mismo le sucedió a los shini… digo, a Grell y a Will. Además, perdí la pistola. Seguro que se cayó junto con Sebastian.

-No sabemos qué pasó, ni en qué condición se encuentran pero… debemos terminar con lo que empezamos. Yo la ayudaré a acabar con ese sujeto.

-Fer no… -temía por lo que pudiese pasarle. Después de todo, su enemigo no era del todo normal… tenía ayuda sobrenatural.

-No diga eso… sabe que soy más que capaz de hacerlo. No por nada estuve en el MI7 –sonrió un poco Susanna se sintió reconfortada.

-Gracias, Fer.

Y ambos continuaron su camino hacia la intersección donde el ritual debía llevarse a cabo. Aún faltaban casi dos kilómetros de recorrido y la chica tuvo tiempo para pensar en alguna excusa para explicarle a Fer lo que sucedía allí. Por otro lado, sabía que Sebastian y los shinigamis estaban bien… o al menos seguían con vida. Si algo les hubiese sucedido, la marca del contrato habría desaparecido y todavía la sentía en su cuello. Tibia y presente como desde el primer momento en que se hizo consciente de ella.

Caminaron durante unos minutos y de pronto se escuchó un ruido por los auriculares, como si hubiera una gran multitud del otro lado. Era Ronald que había encendido el micrófono.

-¿Están todos bien? ¿qué pasó?

-No lo sabemos, pero el plan continúa en pie. Estoy bien y Fer viene caminado conmigo. Vamos hacia la intersección.

-Al menos esa es una buena noticia… -la voz de Ronald sonaba un poco triste- por aquí no hay nada inusual y la seguridad es impresionante. Si algo llegase a ocurrir, esto será un verdadero caos…

-Lo evitaremos… -contestó Fer y después cada quien siguió con lo suyo, concentrados en buscar alguna pista o algo que les dijera lo que sucedería después.

Por un par de minutos nadie hablo y sólo se escuchaba el murmullo del estadio por lo auriculares, pero de pronto Ronald escuchó un fuerte golpe desde el otro lado.

Fer y Susanna caminaban por el túnel, pero una sigilosa sombra apareció detrás de ellos y los golpeó en la cabeza con un ancho madero, dejándolos inconscientes y a su merced.

El sujeto que lo hizo, los ató de los pies y los arrastro hacia donde se encontraba la intersección. No estaba muy lejos, pero desde varios metros a lo lejos el olor a incienso comenzaba a notarse y una luz tenue indicaba que había alguien ahí.

Era un galerón grande de varios metros de alto, lo cual significaba que estaban en un lugar muy profundo.

Cuando Ronald intentó comunicarse nadie contestó; tan sólo Abby, quien estaba atenta a que nadie entrara al túnel del metro y no podía moverse de su puesto. Eso preocupó al shinigami aún más, ya que tampoco debía salir de estadio. Al menos no hasta encontrar algo.

Las cosas no marchaban nada bien…

Mientras tanto, en la dimensión demoniaca, los dos shingamis y Sebastian pasaron por una zona con un par de árboles secos y habían llegado a una especie de plazuela, rodeados por impresionantes columnas que se alzaban de manera imponente frente a ellos, dando la impresión de llegar hasta el último extremo del colorado cielo.

De pronto, el demonio dejó de caminar y sacó un libro de la chaqueta de su traje. Era el diario del abuelo de Susanna.

-Hace tiempo leí un ritual para abrir portales y aunque esté estructurado para hacerse en la dimensión humana, puedo hacer que funcione aquí.

\- ¿Estás seguro de ello? Si es una dimensión demoniaca ¿no deberías poder salir a voluntad? – el supervisor lo cuestionó con severidad; no confiaba por completo en él, mucho menos sabiendo lo que había sucedido entre él y Susanna, así que lo consideró un molesto rival.

-Eso sería lo más lógico ¿no? –el demonio rio de manera burlona- sin embargo, al no ser esta mi dimensión de origen, me temo que no tengo jurisprudencia ni puedo transportarme a mi antojo. No sin los elementos necesarios.

-Y supongo que eso tiene que ver con lo que hay en ese libro –Grell señaló.

-Este diario contiene un sinfín de rituales e invocaciones que Richard Serafer encontró a lo largo de su vida. Algunos datan de hace varios siglos, otros fueron creados por los mismos hombres que comenzaron con todo este embrollo. Todos y cada uno están diseñados para ser ejecutados por un humano. Si esto cayera en las manos equivocadas, podría significar un problema como el que enfrentamos en este momento. Es por eso que Susanna me lo confió –miró al supervisor- y gracias a ello podremos salir de aquí, pero necesito su ayuda –ambos shinigamis asintieron.

-¿Qué necesitas que hagamos? –por fin contestó William con seriedad.

-Grell, necesito que vayas a uno de esos edificios en ruinas y traigas un pedazo de vidrio de las ventanas. Spears, también necesitaremos un trozo de madera, podrías usar tu death scythe para cortar uno de aquellos árboles. Mientrras tanto, yo buscaré el lugar idóneo para hacer el ritual.

-En seguida regresamos –Grell se apresuró a buscar una ventana para conseguir el vidrio

Por su parte, William caminó unos cuantos metros para cortar una rama de alguno de los árboles secos que había allí. Optó por llevar un pequeño tronco que sin mucha dificultar pudo cortar con su death scythe, sin embargo, sintió como sus fuerzas lo abandonaban poco a poco y sintió enormes deseos por salir de aquel lugar.

Una vez que regresó al punto donde Sebatian los esperaba, observó que el demonio miraba fijamente al piso, como buscando algo, tal vez el punto exacto para hacer el ritual, sin embargo, desconocía cómo podía hacerlo. Había muchas cosas que ignoraba acerca de los demonios y sus poderes.

-Grell no debe tardar… y si tu ritual funciona de verdad, deberíamos estar de vuelta en poco tiempo –dejó caer el tronco al piso.

-Lo hará… y Demian pagará por lo que ha hecho…- Sebastian parecía furioso.

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo… -hubo silencio por un instante y de pronto William se animó a decir- y supongo que… esta vez has ganado –Sebastian lo miró con curiosidad.

-Esta dimensión te afecta demasiado… -dijo con una expresión oscura, ocultando la pequeña sonrisa que quiso asomarse en sus labios.

-No seas estúpido… -acomodó sus gafas- sabes a lo que me refiero…ella… -no terminó la frase y de inmediato se arrepintió de lo que estuvo a punto de decir, pero para su sorpresa, el demonio no contestó de manera hostil.

-Es verdad. Ella me ha escogido a mí… –William se puso tenso- sin embargo –dio un paso hacia adelante y miró al shinigami a los ojos- eso no cambia el hecho de que tu eres el único que la puede calmar y sacar de ese estado de shock cada vez que escucha esa frase en latín… -el supervisor se sorprendió al escuchar tal cosa de la boca de Sebastian- y eso es algo que yo nunca podré hacer… no puedo sentir…

-Eres un desgraciado… -le dijo casi con lástima y una amarga sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Al menos había obtenido una pequeña victoria dentro de la guerra que mantuvo con el demonio durante varios meses. De pronto Grell regresó con ellos.

-Aquí está el pedazo de vidrio –se lo dio a Sebastian- ¿qué sigue? –parecía un poco impaciente, sin duda por los efectos que la dimensión tenía en él. Estaba más intranquilo que su jefe quien, a pesar de verse un poco cansado, mantenía perfecta compostura.

-Es justo aquí –dijo golpeando en el piso con su zapato- debo trazar un pentagrama igual al sello en el cuello de Susanna.

Entonces tomó el cristal y se cortó la palma de la mano, derramando sangre justo debajo de su pie y después en el tronco de madera. La herida se cerró a los poco segundos y en cuanto desapareció por completo, hizo aparecer una llama de fuego que pronto se hizo más grande y entonces quemó el tronco hasta calcinarlo y lo utilizó para dibujar un pentagrama con siete símbolos en él. Los shinigamis lo miraron con atención, pero al mismo tiempo esperaron una explicación de su parte.

Ronald se sentía intranquilo. Era el medio tiempo del partido y la comunicación con lo demás había desaparecido. La única con la que podía hablar era con Abby, quien tampoco había notado algo extraño en el túnel ni podía enlazar llamadas con los celulares de Fer o Susanna.

Los jugadores del Manchester United entraban nuevamente al campo de juego y trotaban para hacer un segundo calentamiento. Listos para buscar la ventaja de uno o más goles. Por el momento el partido estaba empatado 1-1 y ambos equipos tenían buenas oportunidades de ganar.

Al iniciar el segundo tiempo los espectadores gritaron y ovacionaron a su equipo y pocos minutos después cayó otro gol por parte del Chelsea, haciendo que el estadio vibrara de emoción. Para entonces Ronald ya había recorrido casi todo el estadio en busca de algún indicio de que el ritual se fuese a llevar acabo allí, pero no encontró nada. Tampoco había señales de que la seguridad hubiese sido burlada o las cámaras descompuestas, entonces pensó que, si había algo, debía ser en el sótano donde las reparaciones se habían hecho y si ese era el caso, no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Al ser un shinigami no podía impedir la muerte de ninguna persona, a menos claro que esta fuese imprescindible para el desarrollo de la historia de la humanidad, lo cual no sucedía con frecuencia, quizá una o dos veces cada siglo y una de ellas había aparecido hace poco… además, su trabajo en el estadio era impedir que las almas de las personas fuesen usadas como sacrificios, en caso de que una catástrofe ocurriera.

-Rayos… Susanna, ¿dónde estás? –exclamó sin recibir respuesta alguna y entonces decidió revisar su lista de personas por morir.

Sólo quería asegurarse de que ella no estuviese allí. Fue un impulso por completo irracional, ya que ella ya había sido quitada de la lista y con más de una buena razón, pero algo dentro de él le dijo que revisara la lista, misma que era actualizada con frecuencia por los altos mandos.

Los humanos son tan impredecibles que de un momento a otro uno puede aparecer o desaparecer de las listas. De pronto, los ojos del muchacho se abrieron en señal de sorpresa y comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo.

Miró a su alrededor, como si estuviese aislado del resto de la gente eufórica y emocionada; un terrorífico silencio que sólo pareció escuchar él, hizo que su sangre se congelara y sudor frío recorriera su frente. No hizo falta mucho tiempo para que corriera a toda prisa hacia donde se encontraba la intersección del tunel.

Tenía escasamente quince minutos para llegar al fondo del túnel y evitar que algo peor ocurriera. Pensó en el peor escenario, y si ese era el caso, sería él quien debía detener a Demian Janssens-Guillot…

Casi al mismo tiempo, Susanna comenzaba a despertar. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y de inmediato un fuerte olor a incienso llenó sus fosas nasales. La visión del gran túnel era muy diferente a como la había imaginado: el lugar estaba iluminado y no parecía haber rastros de humedad. Era evidente que alguien había estado allí con frecuencia. Había dos escaleras en los extremos del túnel que se conectaban con un pasillo y un barandal de metal. Justo en medio había una caja de controles, sin embargo, toda esa visión parecía ser borrosa, como si estuviese viendo un espejismo.

Supo que no estaba soñando porque le dolía mucho la cabeza, exactamente donde había sido golpeada y cuando se aseguró de que no la estaban vigilando, alzó la cabeza para ver si podía averiguar algo más.

Todo se veía borroso por la enorme cantidad de velas que había en el piso, al parecer colocadas con detalle y cálculo. El piso estaba cubierto de algo que parecía ser arena blanca y sobre de ella se dibujaban unas líneas rojas que formaban un pentagrama con símbolos que reconocía de los diarios de su abuelo, pero antes de averiguar más se distrajo con una silueta familiar que yacía tumbada en uno de los picos del pentagrama, junto a dos hombres que estaban de espaldas hablando.

Susanna sintió un vuelco en el corazón al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo: el ritual estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo y el inconsciente Fer parecía estar ahí tirado por alguna razón específica y no hacía falta mucha imaginación o conocimiento sobre ocultismo para imaginarse lo que le sucedería y entonces Susanna se sentó, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo, ya que el golpe la había dejado muy mareada y el incienso aumentaba la sensación.

Sus pies seguían atados al igual que sus manos, pero noto que había una venda amarrada en su brazo derecho, bajo la cual había una herida abierta; lo supo por el dolor que sentía allí. Con mucho sigilo, descubrió y tocó la marca del contrato en su cuello intentando invocar a Sebastian, pero no hubo resultado. El demonio no apareció por ningún lado, aunque sintió un ligero palpitar en las marcas de la estrella invertida y supo que él intentaba comunicarse con ella.

Por un breve instante sintió un poco de calma al saber que seguía vivo y al menos un peso se había quitado de sus hombros, pero todavía no sabía qué hacer para detener el ritual. Tampoco podía hacer mucho para salvar a Fer, sin embargo, podía ganar un poco de tiempo.

-¡Demian! –de inmediato los dos hombres voltearon a verla.

Uno era más joven que el otro, pero tenían cierto parecido físico, así que Susanna supuso que se trataban de Demian y su hijo. El hombre mayor parecía tener unos sesenta años. Tenía una piel muy blanca que contrastaba con sus amenazadores ojos oscuros. Su cabello castaño perfectamente peinado y su actitud seria le indicaban a la chica que ésta vez no sería tan fácil acabar con su objetivo. El joven muchacho no podía tener más de veintidós años y tenía la misma nariz afilada de su padre, sólo que su cabello era más rubio y parecía alborotado. Sin duda había sido él quien había noqueado a Fer y a Susanna. Sus ojos oscilantes entre el verde y el café veían a Susanna con mucha atención, como si estuviesen viendo directo a su alma, pero al mismo tiempo mostraban temor muy dentro de él.

Mientras la chica veía cómo los dos caminaba hacia ella, sintió su corazón palpitar rápidamente. No contaba con mucho tiempo y no tenía idea de lo que esos sujetos podían hacer, pero aún así, valía la pena intentar ganar tiempo.

-Me alegro de que hayas despertado. Estás justo a tiempo para ver el nacimiento de una nueva era… o mejor dicho, para ver a aquel que la traerá.

-¡El ángel caído!

-Así es... –y entonces Demian se paró frente a ella y miro a su hijo mientras hacía un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que la levantara.

Con un violento movimiento, el hijo de Demian puso a Susanna de pie y la sostuvo por el brazo con mucha fuerza. Susanna sintió dolor y se quejó mientras veía con odio al muchacho.

-Ten más cuidado, Seth, no queremos que esté muy dañada para nuestro invitado especial.

-Lo lamento, padre –contestó el muchacho y dejó de apretar el brazo de la chica, pero todavía la sostenía con firmeza.

-Sin embargo… -Demian se acercó a ella y la miró a los ojos estudiándola por un par de segundos y después le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro- eso es por mis fallecidos colegas… y por las inmensas pérdidas que me has hecho tener. ¿Tienes idea de lo que cuesta comprar a las autoridades portuarias de la Unión Europea? ¿o cuánto invertí en guardias y mercenarios mientras te dedicabas a cazarnos uno por uno? ¿y qué tal el trabajo que cuesta fabricar la nitroglicerina especial?

-Debió costarte lo que te costó y más…–ella lo miró con odio- lo hará

-¿Me estás amenazando? –dijo con incredulidad- no creo que estés en posición de hacerlo… ese demonio que tienes como mayordomo no te puede ayudar ahora. Mucho menos tus amigos shinigamis. Ellos son débiles…

-No sabes lo que…

-¡Silencio! –gritó y la chica se sintió muy intimidada- ¿puedes creerlo? –Demian miró a Seth- un demonio como mayordomo… es evidente que te iba a traicionar.

-Él no me ha… -Demian la volvió a golpear para que guardara silencio. Esta vez logró abrirle el labio y hacer que su nariz sangrara.

-Si no lo ha hecho, es porque tiene otros planes en mente… y además eso no importa ahora. Todos están muy lejos. Los he… mandado muy lejos.

-Fuiste tú entonces… ¿qué hiciste con ellos? –ella ya lo sabía; no podía ser una coincidencia que William, Grell y Sebastian hubiese desaparecido al mismo tiempo. Poco a poco la marca del contrato se sintió más caliente en su cuello. Casi le dolía, pero aquello le dio esperanzas.

-Veamos… -rio un poco para sí y caminó hacia el pentagrama mientras veía su reloj- Reznik tenía telepatía. Tu familia posee el don de la visión… pueden ver aquello que un simple mortal no. Schneider podía invocar demonios y otras creaturas. Ricardo Soler tenía la proyección astral y Aidan Crawford atmosferokiesis… yo tengo el don de aparecer portales. Es algo que he desarrollado con el paso del tiempo y de generación en generación. Esperamos tanto tiempo para hacer el enlace final, a que nuestros poderes fueran lo suficientemente fuertes y ahora ha llegado el momento… Cada uno de esos dones son necesarios para traer al ángel porque nos hacen tener algo en común con él y al mismo tiempo nos hacen capaces de generar una entrada para que él llegue.

-Pero eso es inútil. Yo he absorbido todos sus…

-¡Exacto! Y con eso me has hecho el trabajo más fácil. Cinco son multitud ¿sabes?... –guardó silencio por un momento mientras tomaba una jeringa del bolsillo de su pantalón e inyectaba su contenido a Fer.

-¡No! ¡Espera! –Susanna trató de zafarse.

-¡Quieta! –exclamó Seth mientras la apretaba más del brazo.

\- Oh, descuida. No está muerto… aún –caminó hacia el centro del pentagrama y la miró con ojos de burla y una sonrisa cínica en su rostro- y por cierto… sabía que no ibas a cooperar conmigo, así que me tomé la libertad de usar un poco de tu sangre para trazar el pentagrama, así tengo la esencia de todos los dones que nos ha dado el ángel caído en un solo lugar. Aunque… es posible que en un momento necesite un poco más.

Y dicho eso les dio la espalda a Seth y a Susanna, y comenzó a decir algo en arameo antiguo. El ritual había comenzado…

Mientras eso sucedía, en todas las puertas de entrada al Stamford Bridge y sobre los techos del mismo, aparecieron individuos vestidos con trajes negros, cada uno una afilada arma con forma de instrumentos de jardinería, listos para entrar en acción en el momento exacto…

El oscuro cielo del a dimensión demoniaca parecía estar inquieto. Con más frecuencia aparecían relámpagos y cada vez eran más sonoros. El aire se volvía más denso y ambos shinigamis experimentaban un malestar que nunca antes habían sentido.

-El pentagrama debe ser dibujado con madera recién quemada, bañada en sangre de demonio –de pronto se escuchó un tronido en el cielo y todos miraron hacia arriba- eso significa que está funcionando. La frontera entre esta dimensión y la humana se está debilitando en este punto. Debemos darnos prisa.

Mientras trazaba el pentagrama, recitaba algo ininteligible en voz baja y después tomó el vidrio entre sus manos y una luz morada apareció a su alrededor, convirtiendo el vidrio en un espejo que puso en el centro del pentagrama.

-Los espejos son portales naturales… -después se puso en una de las puntas de la estrella y le indicó a los shinigamis que hicieran lo mismo en otros dos picos- pase lo que pase… -miró hacia un lado, notando que un par de demonios tipo D se acercaban a ellos- deben concentrarse. Entre más lo hagan, más rápido podremos salir de aquí. Piensen sólo en la palabra "Micaloz"

Los shinigamis se miraron con curiosidad y después asintieron e hicieron su mejor esfuerzo, pero fue difícil ya que los demonios estaban a punto de atacarlos. Se acercaban peligrosamente y a gran velocidad.

Sebastian volvió a decir un par de palabras en un idioma desconocido, como si fuese un mantra y el cielo se estremeció, esta vez con un sonido punzante que causaba escalofríos.

En ese mismo momento, Fer emitió un grito de dolor que se quedaría clavado en la mente de Susanna por el resto de su vida. No era un grito normal; era casi agonizante y brutal, como si estuvieran arrancándole los brazos y las piernas al mismo tiempo y el no pudiera hacer nada al respecto. Su mirada parecía perdida, como si no pudiese enfocar bien o se hubiese quedado ciego.

Los ojos de Susanna se llenaron de lágrimas y luchó por desamarrarse, pero fue inútil. Tan sólo estaba logrando que la cuerda rasgara su piel. Una gran impotencia la invadió y los gritos de Fer le recordaron su propio secuestro. La marca de su contrato con Sebastian le dolía cada vez más y el túnel comenzó a llenarse de bruma y aire frío.

-¡Ah! –de repente Seth se quejó y cayó inconsciente en el suelo.

-¡Susanna! ¿estás bien? –era el joven shinigami, quien había llegado justo a tiempo.

-¡Ronald tenemos que ayudar a Fer! –dijo mientras él desamarraba las cuerdas para que la chica se pudiera mover.

-Susanna yo… -la miró con un poco de arrepentimiento en los ojos- no puedo hacer nada… -sacó un cuchillo de su bolsillo y por fin la desató. Bajó la mirada y después de un instante se animó a decir– vine a recolectar su alma y… me temo que no puedo salvarlo. Iría en contra de las reglas…

-¡No! –y de inmediato corrió hacia donde estaba Fer y trató de encontrarle el pulso.

Demian seguía con el ritual y ni siquiera Susanna acercándose a Fer lo sacó de su estado de trance, así que la chica aprovecho para mover al joven de aquel pentagrama y lo recargó en una pared. Su pulso era débil y estaba sudando tras la agonía a la que se había enfrentado. Muy despacio y con mucho trabajo abrió los ojos y con la visión aún borrosa miró a la chica.

-Señorita Susanna…

-Fer, no digas nada… yo… -de pronto comenzó a llorar- ¡lo siento mucho! ¡Perdóname! No debí traerte conmigo… nada de esto…

-No diga eso… -él le acarició la cabeza con dulzura y usando las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban- sabía a lo que me arriesgaba y… espero al menos haber sido de ayuda… -sonrió con nostalgia- cuando vuelva a ver a su abuelo le diré lo orgulloso que debería estar de su nieta y… lo agradecido que estoy todo lo que hizo por mí –ella fue incapaz de decir algo y miró cómo poco a poco la piel de Fer se fue volviendo más pálida y le costaba más trabajo respirar- ellos no pueden ganar… confíe en… su… fortaleza… no… no se rinda.

Y de pronto el brazo de Fer que aún estaba sobre la cabeza de Susanna se desplomó y cayó al suelo, como si de pronto todas las fuerzas se le hubieran ido. Su rubio cabello caía sobre su frente empapada en sudor y sus ojos ya no reflejaban emoción alguna. Se había ido.

-¡No, Fer! ¡no me dejes así! –ella lloró y Ronald la tomo del hombro mientras se agachaba junto a ella y le cerraba los ojos a Fer.

-Está bien, Susanna… fue muy rápido –y entonces apareció su podadora y comenzó a recolectar el cinematic record. Sin embargo, poco después de haber comenzado, algo pareció jalar la película. Como si una fuerza invisible no lo dejara recolectar su alma; el cinematic record estaba siendo sustraído -¿Pero qué rayos?

De pronto Demian vio a su hijo inconsciente en el piso y corrió hacia ellos, golpeando a Ronald con fuerza sobrehumana. Sus ojos eran ahora por completo negros y se veía aterrador, como si estuviese poseído por algo o alguien. Susanna se levantó y trató de llegar hacia donde estaba el shinigami, quien había sufrido un duro golpe y se estaba recuperando, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el hombre la sostuvo con fuerza y la arrastró hacia el centro del pentagrama.

El shinigami se tambaleó un poco, pero logró recuperar el balance y se lanzó sobre el cinematic record que estaba siendo succionado adentro de un portal. Llegó justo a tiempo para terminar de recolectarlo y cuando lo hizo, se dio la vuelta para atacar a Demian, pero este anticipó sus movimientos y usó a Susanna como escudo, haciendo que Ronald se desviara y tirara un par de velas que derramaron cera sobre el pentagrama, deshaciendo uno de los símbolos que estaban escritos. Esto no pareció notarlo el hombre que sostenía a Susanna, y comenzó a decir más palabras en un idioma antiguo. La chica intentó zafarse, pero no tuvo éxito y el dolor que sentía en la marca del contrato comenzó a volverse insoportable.

 **De pronto, Demian tomó un cuchillo e hizo un profundo corte en la mano de Susanna y gotas de sangre cayeron en el centro de la estrella.** La atmósfera del lugar cambió. Hubo un silencio casi total, en el que se escuchó el frío aire silbando por los túneles cercanos y desde la caja de controles en las escaleras provino un sonido muy molesto. Era como una alarma que sonaba muy agudo haciendo eco por todo el lugar.

-Es hora… -dijo Demian después de reír maléficamente y acto seguido, un estruendoso sonido se pudo escuchar a lo lejos, acompañado de un ligero temblor.

Ronald y Susanna se voltearon a ver con los ojos muy abiertos, casi incrédulos de lo que acababa de suceder. El shinigami ya tenía sus sospechas, pero pensó que aún tendría tiempo para impedir lo peor: el sonido había sido de una bomba devastadora en el Stamford Bridge.

Por un instante, la chica se quedó atónita al imaginarse cuántas personas habrían muerto en la explosión, pero antes de considerarlo por más tiempo, sintió cómo Demian la tiraba al suelo, dejándola casi inmóvil cuando se colocó sobre ella.

Ronald se apresuró a atacar a Janssens-Guillot y logró derribarlo, pero antes de poder acorralarlo, otro ligero temblor se sintió y el piso comenzó a abrirse.

-¡Es otro portal! –gritó Susanna mientras gateaba para alejarse de la estrella. El portal se estaba abriendo en uno de los extremos del gran túnel, cerca de Demian y Ronald y en cuanto vio lo que estaba saliendo de ahí, lanzó un grito de terror.

Eran demonios tipo D, que tan rápido como pudieron se abalanzaron sobre Susanna y Seth.

-¡Oh no, otra vez no! -el shinigami se quitó el saco, ahora roto tras haber atacado a Demian. Después tomó la podadora y atacó a uno de los demonios. No debía permitir que consumieran almas.

Logró ahuyentar a uno de ellos, pero eran cuatro en total y era muy difícil mantenerlos a todos alejados. Por su parte, Demian caminó hacia Susanna y la volvió a llevar hacia el pentagrama. Ella lo golpeó y se lamentó por haber perdido su pistola; el sujeto era muy fuerte y eso debía ser resultado del ritual que había hecho hacía unos minutos.

El hombre recitó un conjuro y otro ligero temblor sacudió el piso. La chica comenzó a pensar que todo estaba perdido, pero la marca del contrato comenzó a arderle de manera insoportable y el piso volvió a abrirse, mostrando una profunda y terrible oscuridad que parecía no terminar.

-¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! –Se quejó Ronald, quien seguía peleando contra los demonios y recibía un par de golpes al hacerlo. Por suerte, esta vez no tenían a lanza de Gungnir.

Cuando el portal estuvo abierto, un par de cuchillos se enterraron en el brazo de Janssens-Guillot mientras Sebastian salía de ahí a toda velocidad.

-¡Susana! –gritó el mayordomo con preocupación y urgencia. Acto seguido, Grell y William salieron del portal, aunque iban acompañados de más demonios.

-Honestamente… no podemos desaparecer ni una hora porque los demonios comienzan a salir de todos lados.

-¡Señor! ¡sempai! Llegan justo a tiempo para… -dijo mientras golpeaba en la cabeza a uno de los demonios- mandar a estas aberraciones a donde pertenecen.

-Ronald, creí que estabas en el estadio… menos mal que también desobedeces órdenes-Grell sonrió al ver al joven shinigami- a juzgar por lo que veo –miró a su alrededor- pudo haber sido mucho peor y Susanna podría estar muerta –encendió su cierra eléctrica y corrió hacia los demonios para atacarlos.

La situación en el estadio era mucho peor. Había decenas de muertos en el piso, junto con lo que quedaba de la construcción. Los lamentos y gritos de desesperación de las personas sepultadas se podían escuchar en todos lados y a lo se oía el sonido de sirenas de ambulancias aproximándose.

Los shinigamis comenzaron con el arduo trabajo de recolectar las almas de las personas que habían muerto de inmediato, pero sabían que en cuestión de minutos, el número se incrementaría enormemente.

En cuanto Sebastian estuvo cerca de Demian, lo pateó y lo mandó hacia la cima de una de las escaleras de metal y ayudó a Susanna a levantarse.

-Sebastian… ¿estás bien? –lo miró con atención en busca de alguna herida, pero parecía no haberle pasado nada.

-Susanna… soy yo el que debería preguntar eso… -le acarició la mejilla y tomo un pañuelo para limpiar las manchas de sangre de su rostro. Después se hincó ceremoniosamente- señorita, espero pueda disculparme por no cuidar de usted apropiadamente. Le prometo que no volverá a pasar –al ver tal imagen, Susanna se sorprendió mucho y acarició su cabeza con ternura.

-Lo sé… también estaba preocupada por ti -le sonrió y Sebastian la miro sorprendido.

-Es usted tan gentil… -tomó su mano y se levantó mientras la sostenía- _no sé qué sería capaz de hacer si no te hubiese podido volver a ver por culpa de ese malnacido_ … -de pronto su expresión tranquila y cálida cambió por una más maliciosa y sus ojos de demonio brillaron aún más. No había adoptado su habitual tono rojizo desde que salió del portal – pero, por el momento tenemos otras cosas que hacer…

Entonces Sebastian volteó para buscar a Demian, quien parecía estar haciendo otro encantamiento, pero el mayordomo no lo pudo detener, ya que vio que uno de los demonios se acercaba peligrosamente a Susanna y la tomó en brazos para alejarla.

Los shinigamis continuaban batallando con los demonios tipo D, pero de repente cinco de los seis se alejaron y desaparecieron por el tunel que llevaba al estadio. Ronald estuvo a punto de ir tras ellos, pero William lo detuvo.

-No hace falta… -Grell y Ronald lo miraron casi anonadados- explotó una bomba en el estadio ¿no es así? –Ronald asintió con curiosidad- supuse que algo así pasaría –William ajustó sus lentes- así que tomé precauciones e hice algunos arreglos. Alguien más se encargará del asunto…

-Oh, Will, querido… piensas en todo –dijo Grell con voz chillona.

-Es mi trabajo… -se ajustó las gafas y se abalanzó sobre uno de los demonios, atravesándole el pecho con su death sycthe con una gran velocidad. La dimensión demoniaca lo había debilitado y apenas comenzaba a reponerse, sin embargo, su fuerza y habilidad le permitieron liquidar a aquel demonio en poco tiempo, como si no implicase un gran esfuerzo. Al ser el Supervisor de la División de Gestión y Envío, debía ser un individuo con cualidades excepcionales.

Después de eso, Sebastian brincó hacia donde estaban los shinigamis y dejó que Susanna se pusiera de pie.

-¿Están bien? –les preguntó.

-Estamos bien, pero… -William caminó hacia ellos y miró a la chica con cierto pesar- parece que tuviste algunos problemas –su voz era suave y luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no acercarse más a ella y abrazarla. Sabía bien que era muy tarde para eso.

-Gajes del oficio… -sonrió con timidez y volteó a ver a Demian, quien seguía en las escaleras, de rodillas y con los ojos muy negros. Su expresión había cambiado y era como si estuviese a punto de sufrir un ataque.

De inmediato los shinigamis y Sebastian se prepararon para atacarlo, pero el agudo oído del demonio reconoció algo en el otro lado del túnel.

-Parece que ese tubo que lleva el suministro de agua está a punto de romperse. Si lo hace, todo se inundará y seremos arrastrados por el agua.

-Debe haber sido la explosión –explicó Ronald mirando hacia el túnel que daba hacia el estadio, intentando ver algo a lo lejos- ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos?

-Tal vez un par de minutos –dijo el mayordomo muy pensativo.

-¡Pero Demian! –exclamó Susanna y todos voltearon a verse como si estuviesen tramando algo y acto seguido se abalanzaron contra el hombre, quien se acababa de poner de pie y había tomado el cuchillo para cortarse las venas.

De pronto, Demian brincó hacia el suelo, cayendo justo en el centro de la estrella invertida y en cuanto lo hizo otro terremoto pareció sacudir todo; el más fuerte hasta entonces, y poco a poco el cuerpo de Janssens-Guillot fue desapareciendo, como si el piso lo estuviese absorbiendo.

En ese momento, Seth despertó de su estado inconsciente y pudo ver cómo su padre desaparecía. Sin embargo, no hizo ruido alguno y se puso de pie tan sigilosamente como pudo y se alejó de ahí.

Cuando el cuerpo desapareció por completo, una niebla dorada apareció y se dirigió a Susana. Era el poder de Demian, mismo que sería absorbido por Susanna. Esta vez la chica se sintió un poco mareada y de pronto sintió como si algo la estuviese llamando.

-¿Ocurre algo? –Grell se dio cuenta y se acercó a ella.

-No, sólo… estoy un poco mareada… creo que… -miró hacia el pentagrama del piso y vio como una luz roja salí del centro- no puede ser…

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos. Sólo podía tratarse de algo y ninguno pudo decir palabra alguna hasta que vieron una silueta salir del suelo.

Al principio parecía ser sólo una sombra, pero poco a poco se fue volviendo una imagen más clara y lo primero que puso distinguirse fueron un par de alas negras, desplegándose lentamente en el aire.

El ángel caído había llegado…

Ninguno de los presentes pudo decir palabra alguna y se limitaron a observar aquel mítico ser. Parecía tener forma humana, sólo que con alas negras. Era un hombre alto y pálido, de casi uno noventa de estatura y en cuanto estuvo de pie en medio de la estrella invertida, contempló a todos con una sonrisa burlona, estudiándolos con una mirada que parecía ser de hielo puro.

Su rostro era extraordinariamente atractivo, después de todo se trataba de un ángel… uno que había caído de la gracia de Dios hacía milenios y parte de su penitencia podía verse en su ojo izquierdo, que era rojo e inyectado de sangre. Debajo de este había unas marcas oscuras que llegaban hasta sus pómulos. Una imagen sobrenatural que parecía haber salido del mismo infierno y en contraste, su ojo derecho era del más puro color azul claro y brillante, como si estuviese lleno de luz.

Su mirada se clavó de inmediato en Susanna, quien no se atrevió a mirarlo y dio un paso hacia atrás, temiendo por su vida y una vez más el mareo la invadió y tomó a Sebastian por el brazo para no caer. El demonio se había acercado a ella de forma protectora en cuanto apareció el ángel caído.

Ronald sostuvo su death scythe tan fuerte como pudo, intentando ocultar el temor que sentía, mientras Grell parecía haber adoptado una actitud seria y mucho más amenazadora de lo que había mostrado antes. Encendió la cierra y sus ojos brillaron, listo para atacar, pero William hizo un ademán para que se detuviera. Su duro y serio semblante observó a su contrincante, tratando de adivinar qué era lo que tramaba, pero sólo una cosa era certera: debían ser precavidos, ya que no se trataba de cualquier ser sobrenatural.

De pronto, Sebastian se puso frente a Susanna y sus ojos brillaron más demoniacos que nunca y un aura negra apareció alrededor de él. Estaba listo para lo que fuera, pero sabía que una pelea en serio con esa creatura pondría en riesgo la vida de su ama, además de que destruiría por completo el túnel. Por otro lado, no tenían mucho tiempo antes de que el lugar se inundara, así que su prioridad sería sacar de allí a la chica.

Por su parte, el ángel caído se limitó a verlos y ladear la cabeza con curiosidad tras ver su comportamiento. Parecía estar relajado y tranquilo mientras pasó su mano por su oscuro cabello y volvió a mirar a Susanna.

-Así que tú eres la pieza final… -su voz era ronca y varonil- para ser sincero esperaba algo más… -la miró de arriba abajo- mundano y dispuesto. Esperaba a un sacrificio más –y al ver la expresión de terror y confusión de la chica rio- supongo que eso no importa tanto. Tienes lo que necesito.

-No des un paso… -William lo amenazó con su death scythe y miró a Sebastian de reojo, como si intentara decirle algo.

-¿Un shinigami va a intentar detenerme?... –rio burlonamente- ¿lo haces por detenerme? ¿o por proteger a esa chica? –de pronto, William usó su death sythe para atacar al ángel caído, quien con un movimiento rápido y agraciado lo esquivó. Sin embargo, logró hacer un pequeño corte en su brazo- que astucia… tal vez me entretenga un poco con ustedes y… -miró a Susanna- por supuesto que contigo también –le guiñó el ojo y ella sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda.

-Sé cuán tentador puede ser, pero…No puedo permitirte ponerle ni un dedo encima- dijo Sebastian con actitud arrogante y amenazadora. Había comprendido lo que William había querido decirle; debían distraer al ángel y huir.

-Vaya, un demonio… me voy a divertir con ustedes, pero… no será este día –y señaló al túnel que daba al estado y de su dedo índice salió un halo de energía. El agua estaba punto de inundar el lugar y antes de irse volando, les sonrió- …pronto…

Cuando el ángel desapareció la tensión pareció irse, pero fue reemplazada por notable preocupación.

-Debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes–Sebastian se acercó a Susanna para cargarla y correr hacia la salida.

-Espera… -volteó a ver al cadáver que yacía en el piso- Fer… -la voz de Susanna se cortó

-Oh… -y entonces Sebastian miró hacia el suelo, deteniéndose a pensar sobre la muerte del muchacho por un instante. Después miró a los shinigamis.

\- Yo me encargo de llevar al muchacho –dijo William mientras se aproximaba a Susanna- iremos por el túnel que lleva al cementerio y después...

-¡Abby! -exclamó Susanna recordando que algo podría pasarle a la otra chica. Entonces William miró al pelirrojo y asintió con la cabeza.

-Parece que… -Grell revisó su lista de personas por morir- no hay problema. No está en la lista.

-Yo iré por ella –Ronald sonrió- ¿nos vamos? –entonces Sebastian y William asintieron.

En cuestión de segundos William tomó el cuerpo de Fer y lo cargó sobre su espalda. Después corrió junto con Grell hacia uno de los túneles mientras Sebastian se apresuraba para tomar a Susanna en brazos y sacarla de ahí.

 _ **Notas de la autora.**_

 _ **Este capítulo ha sido más largo de lo que pensé y, por eso mismo, tardé más de lo usual en actualizar. Adelanto que… ya quedan pocos capítulos para terminar y cada vez esto se pondrá más cardiaco, además de que nos acercamos al capítulo lemon… muajajaja!**_

 _ **Quiero aprovechar para agradecer a mis dos compañeros del a maestría, Aldo y Xavier, por ser gran parte de mi inspiración para escribir a Sebastian y a Will… cada que comienzan a pelearse y discutir, saco mi libreta y anoto nuevas ideas para los argumentos entre el demonio y el shinigami…**_

 _ **Koisshi Saotome Ackerman: ¡sí, por fin sucedió! Ahora la historia se voverá cursi… jaja ok no, tampoco tanto, le agrega más emoción... espero. Maldito demonio, es encantador… cuídate mucho, y… no te vayas a dar en la torre otra vez, ni a tu cel y ¡suerte en la maestría!**_

 _ **Nuevamente, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo el fic. Hasta la próxima.**_


	38. Un pequeño viaje al infierno (William)

**Capítulo 30. Un pequeño viaje al infierno. (Ruta de William)**

Al día siguiente, Susanna se despertó con el ruido de su mayordomo preparando el baño. Había dormido bien; mucho mejor que en las últimas semanas. El recuerdo de los besos de William le pusieron una sonrisa en el rostro y por un instante se dejó llevar por la incertidumbre de si había sido un sueño o no, pero de pronto vio una figura conocida fuera de su ventana. Era Chema, quien llevaba una nota atada a su pata.

Tan rápido como pudo, la chica se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta del balcón para tomar la correspondencia. No quería que Sebastian se le adelantara y sintió un pequeño alivio a notar que él no parecía estar cerca cuando tomo la nota.

Con mucho cuidado la desató del a pata de Chema e, ignorando su peculiar comportamiento, la desdobló. Había una pequeña flor de un palidísimo color rosa que le pareció familiar. Depsués leyó lo que decía a nota: _"Te veo en un par de horas más. Buen día."_ Su caligrafía era impecable y casi pudo escuchar su voz hablándole en el oído. _"PD sólo para darte una pista, esa es una flor de almendro"._

Susanna sonrió con dulzura, preguntándose lo que significaría la flor. De pronto, escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella, y con mucha discreción, volvió a doblar la nota y la escondió dentro de la manga de su pijama.

-Buenos día, señorita... ¿ocurre algo? –preguntó el demonio fingiendo inocencia. Sabía que la paloma debió haber traído algún tipo de mensaje.

-Nada… sólo confirmando la hora para comenzar con… -suspiró- lo que debemos hacer hoy.

-El baño está listo.

-Gracias, Sebastian…

La chica caminó hacia el baño, pero antes de entrar, el demonio apareció frente a ella, con una mirada persuasiva, como si estuviese a punto de preguntar algo importante.

-Hoy es el gran día… ¿está usted bien? –ella estuvo a punto de hablar, pero él lo hizo antes que ella- pase lo que pase, recuerde que estaré a su lado hasta el final –sus ojos de demonio no parecieron amenazantes. A pesar de lo que implicaba su comentario, parecía haber algo que le transmitía serenidad a la chica- además del contrato, impedir el enlace es de gran importancia para mí, pero quiero que sepa que mi prioridad es usted. No tema, no dejare que le pase algo malo –se acercó más a ella.

-Gracias, Sebastian… confío en ti –le sonrió de manera amigable y después dio un paso a un lado para entrar al baño, dándole la espalda al demonio.

-Todavía no es tarde para cambiar de opinión –dijo detrás de ella. Cerca, pero sin invadir su espacio personal, esperando obtener una respuesta positiva.

-Sebastian… -el la miró con atención- ¿qué significan las flores de almendro?

-¿De almendro? –parecía estar confundido, pero de inmediato contestó- significan despertar, o el que despierta –noto la peculiar expresión en rostro de la chica- ¿Desea que prepare un té de flor de almendro? Sería ideal para despertar.

-Vaya que sí… -y entonces ella cerró la puerta tras ella, dejando a Sebastian con cierta incertidumbre, pero pudo imaginarse de qué se trataba. Esta vez, sus ojos demoniacos se encendieron con ira y se apresuró a salir de la habitación. La batalla aún no estaba perdida. Él tendría la última palabra.

Algunas horas después, tres shinigamis aparecieron en la puerta de la residencia Serafer, listos y dispuestos a comenzar con el plan. Ronald vestía un par de jeans y una camiseta del Chelsea; un atuendo muy parecido al que usó cuando fue a visitar el estadio. Por su parte, los otro dos shinigamis llevaban sus respectivos acostumbrados trajes en negro y rojo.

En cuanto entraron, Susanna los recibió en la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Hola! –su tono de voz fue demasiado a alegre y de inmediato adoptó una actitud más seria.

-Vaya, parece que todos amanecieron de buen humor el día de hoy –sonrió Grell –Will no nos reprimió tan severamente por no haber entregado nuestros reportes un día después y tampoco no dijo nada cuando Ronald llegó a trabajar con esa ropa.

-Yo creo que es un indicio de que será un buen día –dijo Ronald con una gran sonrisa- ¿no lo crees, Susanna? –se acercó a ella y la rodeó con el brazo de manera casual.

-Yo espero que sí. Además, desperté con una linda sorpresa –miró a Will de reojo- deben ser buenos augurios.

-Qué bueno que todos estén felices y contentos… -de pronto dijo Sebastian con un poco de sarcasmo- pero tenemos un trabajo que hacer. Vayamos al estudio.

-Claro –la chica se resignó y les indicó que pasaran. William pasó al último y esperó un poco a que los demás se separaran para hablar con ella.

-Entonces… sí lo recibiste –preguntó con amabilidad, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta. Sus mensajeros nunca fallaban, pero quería saber qué le había parecido a la chica.

-¿Tu mensaje de buenos días? –sonrió y muy emocionada, dijo- ¡por supuesto! pero ¿de dónde sacaste la flor? Es decir… -se acercó un poco a él y le susurró- fue demasiado… específico.

-Fue un encargo especial –le sonrió con los ojos y discretamente tomó su mano para darle un pequeño beso- después de ti- le indicó que entrara al estudio, donde ya todos los esperaban.

Una vez allí, todos parecían estar demasiado solemnes y había un ligero aire de tensión en el ambiente, pero aun así, Susanna no podía dejar de sonreír.

-Bien, cada uno tome un auricular por favor –dijo Fer tomando uno y colocándolo en su oreja- todos tienen un pequeño botón justo en donde se acomoda atrás de la oreja. Úsenlo para encenderlo en cuanto nos separemos. Por supuesto, tienen un micrófono integrado y todo lo que digan lo escucharán los demás.

-Así que cuiden su vocabulario –interrumpió Susanna con un poco de humor, pero el mensaje era para los shinigamis y Sebastian, quienes eran más proclives a decir algo que pudiese revelar sus verdaderas identidades.

-El canal está configurado de tal manera que será muy difícil encontrar sin una antena o una radio adecuada, ya que lo que vamos a hacer no es precisamente… legal… -miró a todos con un poco de angustia en su expresión- será mejor tener cuidado con lo que decimos.

-Descuida Fer. Si algo sale mal y nos descubren yo asumiré toda la culpa y Sebastian se encargará de esconderlos y enviarlos lejos para que nada les suceda –la chica explicó. Desde la primera vez que se aventuraron en aquella bodega con Schneider, Sebastian había preparado un juego de pasaportes e identificaciones falsas para que los empleados huyeran del país sin ningún problema. Era una batalla que Susanna iba a librar sola y aunque apreciaba su ayuda, no dejaría que ellos resultaran perjudicados.

-Señorita… -de pronto la voz de Abby, quien había permanecido en silencio hasta el momento, se escuchó y lo hizo con gran determinación y seriedad- pase lo que pase, nosotros estamos con usted. No la dejaremos sola. Tenemos una deuda con su abuelo y con usted…

-Esas personas deben pagar por lo que le han hecho a usted y a su familia… -de pronto la mirada de Fer pareció ser más sincera y emotiva que de costumbre- y creo que hablo por los tres cuando digo que haremos esto por convicción propia –y de pronto Thomas sonrió y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Susanna, quien lo miró sorprendida.

-Así es. Además, hay un par de cosas que su abuelo me encargó decirle cuando todo acabe, así que este plan debe salir bien –la chica no supo qué decir al respecto y sólo asintió. Instantes después, Sebastian aclaró su garganta y continuó explicando le plan o, mejor dicho, repasándolo.

-El equipo 1 tendrá a Ronald, Grell, el Sr. Spears, Abby y Fer, quien conducirá el auto al estadio Stamford Bridge, donde dejarán a Ronald y los demás dejarán el auto en algún lugar cercano y caminarán hacia el metro. Mientras tanto, el Sr. Haggard, la señorita Susanna y yo iremos al cementerio de Brompton y pondremos en marcha el plan. Recuerden que, a la primera indicación de abortar el plan, lo haremos. No queremos que alguien más salga herido y esperamos que algo violento ocurra en esos túneles.

-En efecto –William por fin habló- además es muy importante que no abandonen sus puestos… por nada del mundo… -miró con severidad a todos los presentes- no sólo pondrán su vida en peligro, sino la de los demás también. Contamos una ruta de escape por ambas entradas al túnel y lo último que necesitamos es quedarnos sin una.

-¿Preguntas? –Susanna preguntó mientras sentía ansias y nerviosismos invadiéndola. No le desagradaría un trago en esos momentos. Todos negaron con la cabeza y ella continuó- entonces en marcha y… mucha suerte.

-Señorita… -habló Fer antes de que ella saliera- no olvide llevar esto… podría ser necesaria –le dio una pistola con funda para que la pudiese llevar en el pantalón de mezclilla y ella asintió.

Una pequeñísima sonrisa apareció en los labios de la chica y por fin salieron del estudio y la residencia. Cada uno sabía bien qué hacer, pero el riesgo de que los planes de Demian hubiesen sido malinterpretados era latente y Susanna no se podía quitar la preocupación de la mente.

Antes de que Susanna se acercara al auto, William tocó levemente su hombro para indicarle que quería decirle algo antes separarse.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No… -miró hacia un lado y después fijó los ojos en los de ella- hace algunos meses, yo mismo me encargué de borrarte de la lista de personas por morir, pero si el ritual de invocación logra llevarse a cabo y el ángel caído llega a esta dimensión, me temo que sus acciones estarán fuera de mi jurisprudencia y… -utilizó un tono de voz formal y profesional, pero de pronto, este se volvió más suave- no tengo manera de saber si hará algo que amenace tu vida. Por favor, ten cuidado mientras yo no esté a tu lado.

-Lo tendré –ella dijo con solemnidad, de pronto sintiéndose preocupada por lo que pudiese suceder. El shinigami parecía angustiado ante la incertidumbre y eso la ponía intranquila- sé que no es lo que quisieras escuchar, pero… Sebastian cuidará de mí.

-Lo sé –dijo a regañadientes- y yo haré hasta lo imposible por mantenerte segura.

-Gracias –le sonrió y volteó hacia donde estaban los demás, asegurándose de que nadie estuviese viéndolos y entonces jaló su corbata para acercarlo a ella, besándolo en los labios. Un beso demasiado corto, pero que intentó brindarles un poco de serenidad- suerte.

El asintió y caminó hacia el auto, ignorando que Ronald había sido testigo de toda la escena y se había encargado de distraer a Grell para que no los interrumpiera. Por su parte, Sebastian, quien también había visto todo, miró al shinigami con sus ojos de demonio, amenazantes y a punto de atacar. Sabía que la chica había tomado una decisión y le disgustaba el no poder hacer nada al respecto.

-¿Por qué me miras así? –el supervisor preguntó al ver la peculiar expresión en el rostro de Ronald.

-Nada… nada en particular –le sonrió y después entró al coche.

Se dividieron en dos autos; Fer, Abby y los shinigamis en uno, con dirección al Stamford Bridge y el Sr. Haggard con Sebastian y Susanna con dirección al cementerio.

El camino hacia el cementerio pareció ser más largo de lo que en realidad fue. A pesar de aparentar lo contrario, la chica tenía un mal presentimiento y sentía gran temor. Ésta podría ser su última oportunidad de detener el Enlace y no sabía a qué se enfrentarían.

-Me aseguraré de que nada malo le suceda, señorita –habló el demonio al darse cuenta de la actitud de la chica- puede confiar en mí –le sonrió con sinceridad. A pesar de todo, no se rendiría tan fácilmente

Ella le sonrió y le dio un pequeño apretón en el hombro; un gesto de aprecio y simpatía. Sabía que se preocupaba genuinamente por ella.

Fue un poco difícil aproximarse al Stamford Bridge, debido a que muchos aficionados ya comenzaban a llegar e invadían las calles con sus automóviles, al grado de que varios optaron por caminar hacia su destino en lugar de esperar a que el coche pudiese avanzar. Era un partido importante: los cuartos de final de la Premier League y la rivalidad entre ambos equipos era grande, cosa que aumentaba los fanatismos y exaltaba los ánimos de la afición.

-No es necesario que me dejen a la puerta del estadio. Puedo caminar –dijo Ronald enrollándose en el cuello su bufanda azul del Chelsea- además, no quiero que lleguen tarde a sus puestos.

-¿Estás seguro? Creo que todavía puedo avanzar un poco más –señaló Fer mientras se asomaba por la ventana tratando de ver hasta dónde llegaba el embotellamiento.

-Descuida –abrió la puerta y antes de salir miró a todos- que tengan suerte. Nos vemos en un par de horas –guiñó el ojo y caminó hacia su destino.

-Etapa uno, concluida –dijo Grell mientras se relajaba en su asiento, pero notó la singular expresión que su jefe tenía en el rostro- estás preocupado ¿no es así?

-Tengo un mal presentimiento. Será mejor estar alerta. Sabes lo que podría ocurrir si fallamos.

Durante el resto del camino hubo silencio y una vez que dejaron el auto estacionado a un par de calles de la estación del metro, todos se dirigieron a sus puestos. Cada uno disimulando como si no se conocieran para no levantar ni la más mínima sospecha.

Una vez dentro de la estación, se dirigieron al túnel señalado en el mapa. Abby pretendía esperar a una amiga, mientras Fer hacía lo mismo del otro lado de los rieles. En el camino compró un periódico y se sentó en una banca para pasar desapercibido. Mientras tanto, Grell y William parecieron haber desaparecido, pero era tan sólo la habilidad de los sinigamis para ser invisibles a los ojos humanos y cuando estuvieron dentro del túnel señalado en el mapa, caminaron despacio y con precaución en caso de encontrarse con alguna trampa.

-¿Crees que haya demonios?

-Grell Sutcliff… -William lo miró con severidad- te recuerdo que pueden escucharnos.

-No seas bobo, Will, querido… primero debes encender el auricular –le guiñó el ojo y continuó caminado mientras veía de reojo cómo su jefe se aseguraba de que el aparato estuviese apagado.

-Honestamente… no veo la necesidad de un aparato como estos… y los demonios que puedan aparecer son la menor de mis preocupaciones. El ángel es el que me preocupa –terminó de decir y encendió su auricular, pero aún no se escuchaba nada.

Mientras tanto, el Sr. Haggard estacionaba el auto cerca de la entrada del cementerio Brompton. Susanna y Sebastian salieron y caminaron con paso firme hacia la cripta que daba a los túneles.

Una vez allí, abrieron la puerta de hierro y entraron. De pronto, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica. Sabía que era el último lugar de descanso de varias personas, y la idea de irrumpir en un lugar así, le causaba cierta intranquilidad. Además, sentía la presencia de esas sombras que solían observarla, así que titubeó antes de dar un paso más.

-Tenga cuidado –el mayordomo le ofreció su mano a la chica para que bajara las escaleras de la fría cripta- si lo desea, puedo cargarla hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino… le aseguro que estará mucho más cómoda-dijo con un tono coqueto, haciendo que la chica se relajara un poco, pero con toda la intención de causarle tentación, sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiese contestar, se escuchó una voz masculina desde el otro lado del auricular.

-Estoy seguro de que Susanna es perfectamente capaz de bajar las escaleras por sí misma…

-Señor Spears, le ruego se ocupe de sus asuntos. Tenemos un itinerario que cumplir –contestó el demonio de manera diplomática- y la seguridad de la señorita está a mi cargo.

-Pero me temo que hay una delgada línea entre su seguridad y querer aprovecharse de la situación, Michaelis.

-Usted no está junto a ella en estos momentos, así que será mejor que confíe en mi juicio sobre la situación.

-Un juicio bastante cuestionable, diría yo…

-En verdad me alegro de que hayan decidido estar en grupos diferentes. Sólo Dios sabe cuán problemático habría sido tenerlos a los dos juntos, discutiendo en el mismo lugar –Susanna puso fin a lo que parecía ser el inicio de una discusión sin fin.

-Aquí Ronald, cambio –dijo el joven shinigami después de reír por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿De verdad tienes que fingir que estás en una película de acción? –Susanna bromeó.

-Hey, no todos los días puedo usar estas cosas… -de pronto se escuchó el bullicio del estadio.

-Wow, parece que hay un gran ambiente ahí.

-¡Sí! Está a punto de comenzar el partido y…

-Les recuerdo que tenemos un trabajo que hacer –la voz grave de William se escuchó- ¿hay algo inusual por el estadio?

-Nada, señor. Todo parece estar en orden, pero aún no doy el recorrido completo –su voz se escuchaba un poco agitada. Parecía tener algunos problemas para caminar entre la gente.

-Aquí tampoco hay nada inusual. No hay mucha gente en el metro –comentó Fer mientras le daba la vuelta a la página del periódico.

-Sebas-chan… si ven algo extraño, háganoslo saber cuanto antes –Grell dijo con voz chillona- estos túneles son más oscuros de lo que pensé –se quejó.

-Claro. Si nosotros vemos algo extraño, también les avisaremos –dijo Susanna y continuó caminando junto a Sebastian.

Nadie habría podido imaginarse lo que ese mausoleo ocultaba, mucho menos las profundidades a las que sus escaleras conducían. Las escaleras no habían sido usadas por más de cincuenta años, aunque el lugar no tenía comparación con la cueva de Suecia; el hecho de ser un cementerio y haber albergado a gente durante la II Guerra Mundial hacía el lugar todavía más lúgubre. Daba la sensación de emitir tristeza y desesperación emanando de sus paredes, sin mencionar la baja temperatura que se sentía.

Susana pudo observar algunas sombras pasando por allí; era de esperarse en un lugar así, pero no por eso dejaban de atemorizarla. Parecía juzgarla y no le extrañaría que una de ellas intentara atacarla, pero la constante presencia del demonio la hacía sentirse segura. Nada le pasaría mientras él estuviese allí y mientras el ángel no se manifestara.

De pronto se sintió como si un aire tibio los rodeara y los ojos de Sebastian brillaron de inmediato, poniéndose más alerta a lo que pudiese pasar. Los dos permanecieron inmóviles por un segundo y ninguno de los dos dijo algo, pero Susanna supo que algo estaba a punto de suceder. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese pensar más, escuchó un par de voces por su auricular.

-¿Sentiste eso, Will? –Grell preguntó con seriedad.

-Sí... –hubo un instante de silencio- pero no parece haber nada cerca –se escuchó su death scythe desplegándose.

-Nosotros también lo sentimos –añadió Sebastian- avancen con precaución, esto me parece familiar –y al decir eso último los shinigamis y Susana supieron que se refería a algún tipo de actividad demoniaca.

Cada quien continuó caminando por su ruta hasta que de pronto se sitió una especie de temblor o un estremecimiento en la tierra que hizo gritar y exclamar a todos. Sin embargo, ni Ronald, ni Fer o Abby parecieron sentirlo, pero por lo que escucharon en sus audífonos supieron que algo sucedía.

Sebastian tomó a Susanna en brazos y corrió hacia el otro extremo del túnel, intentando llegar al otro lado mientras la protegía, pero de pronto escuchó un fuerte zumbido en sus oídos y un terrible mareo que lo desconcertó durante varios segundos. El demonio perdió el balance y sus piernas parecían no responderle, pero volvió en sí cuando escuchó los gritos de la chica.

Al parecer habían caído a una especie de agujero sobrenatural; no era normal que Sebastian se sitiera así, y esas sensaciones sólo podían significar una cosa: algo malo estaba sucediendo. Estaban cayendo y su gran impresión se asomaba por su rostro. Sus ojos demoniacos le permitieron ver el borde de aquel abismo. Nunca había sentido algo así, pero sabía con exactitud hacia dónde irían a dar si continuaban cayendo, así que sin pensarlo mucho arrojó a Susanna hacia la superficie, usando gran fuerza para que ella lograra alcanzar la superficie.

-¡No debe caer, señorita! –fue lo que atinó a decir para advertir a la chica y salvarla, mientras ella lograba sostenerse de un tubo del techo del túnel.

Mientras tanto, William y Grell pasaban por una situación similar, pero fueron incapaces de reaccionar a tiempo y el abismo parecía tener un efecto más fuerte en ellos, arrastrándolos hacia el fondo.

Por varios segundos lo único que se escuchó en los auriculares fueron gritos de horror y lamentos que horrorizaron a los que escuchaban. Ronald gritó con todas sus fuerzas preguntando qué sucedía, pero nadie contestó. Los gritos de terror contrastaban con los de júbilo en el estadio y tanto Abby como Fer se quedaron viendo con incertidumbre y temor...

De pronto hubo silencio y todos pensaron lo peor, hasta que Susanna hizo una exclamación de dolor, como si estuviese herida y sin perder el tiempo, Fer aventó el periódico al suelo y corrió hacia el túnel en busca de la chica, ignorando deliberadamente los gritos y protestas de Abby por que no lo hiciera.

William había sido muy claro al decirles que no debían abandonar sus puestos, pero esta era una situación especial; ni él, Grell o Sebastian parecían estar conscientes, ya que no se escuchaban ruidos provenientes de sus auriculares, así que el muchacho pensó lo peor y se apresuró a buscar a Susanna, quien todavía parecía estar con vida.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y tomó la linterna que llevaba en el bolsillo para no caer. Estaba seguro de que había una especie de agujero muy profundo allí, o algo que atacó y dejó, por lo menos, inconscientes a los otros tres hombres.

Por su parte, Ronald llamaba a los shinigamis, esperando en vano a que contestaran. Sabía que no debía moverse de sitio; no sin antes ver lo que podría suceder y asegurarse de que todas esas almas pudiesen ser recolectadas. Pasaron un par de minutos y el joven shinigami parecía estar muy angustiado. Debía darse prisa, pero no le era fácil hacer su trabajo sabiendo que algo grave les pudo haber pasado a los demás. Algo que de seguro estaría relacionado con Janssens-Guillot.

De pronto la voz de Susanna se escuchó.

-¿Alguien me puede oír? –de inmediato contestaron y le preguntaron qué había sucedido- no lo sé… de pronto caímos. Fue como un terremoto y después Sebastian desapareció- de pronto su voz sonó alarmada -¿Will? ¿qué sucedió con Will y Grell? ¿están bien?

-Tampoco sabemos nada de ellos. Voy en camino. Continúa caminando en la ruta marcada y eventualmente nos encontraremos –Fer dijo mientras corría y entraba por una puerta que parecía ser un atajo hacia donde Susanna se encontraba.

Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido y oscuro, William y Grell se recuperaban de la estrepitosa caída que acababan de sufrir. Por suerte, no salieron muy lastimados con el golpe, tal vez porque en aquel lugar la gravedad no parecía ser normal.

En cuanto se incorporaron miraron a su alrededor con curiosidad, notando que su fuerza parecía ir disminuyendo de a poco. Estaban en una especie de ciudad antigua y en ruinas, con un cielo oscuro, entre rojo y naranja y donde parecía haber truenos insonoros y estructuras flotando como si estuviesen pendiendo de una cuerda invisible.

Los pisos estaban adoquinados y estaban rodeados por lo que parecían ser edificios viejos medio destruidos. Caminaron un poco, en busca un indicativo de dónde estaban o una salida. No parecía haber personas cerca y la temperatura era cálida, incluso bochornosa, a pesar de la evidente falta de sol. El aire era pesado; difícil de respirar y ambos shinigamis tuvieron un mal presentimiento.

Había manchas oscuras de diferentes tamaños y tonalidades en los pilares que se erguían a lo largo de la callejuela. Ninguno de los dos quiso averiguar de qué se trataba y se mantuvieron alejados de las paredes. A pesar de ser un sitio con un silencio casi sepulcral, a lo lejos se escuchaban golpes y gritos que les ponían los pelos de punta. Ninguno de los dos reconoció el lugar, pero no podía ser la dimensión humana.

-La arquitectura parece ser de otro país… quizás algo de Europa del Este, pero dudo mucho que estemos ahí… la atmósfera es… diferente -William sostuvo su death scythe con fuerza- esto parece…

-¿Una dimensión demoniaca? –se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos- sí… me siento como en casa.

-¡Sebas-chan! –exclamó Grell, aliviado de ver un rostro conocido y en seguida, William miró a su alrededor, buscando a algo o a alguien.

-Pero no sé cómo logramos llegar aquí –el demonio miró a su alrededor- debió haber sido un portal. De pronto la tierra se abrió y no pude… -el demonio fue incapaz de terminar la oración y una expresión de pesar y frustración apareció en su rostro.

-¿Dónde está Susanna? –el shinigami de cabello oscuro preguntó de manera inquisitiva, mirando a Sebastian con los ojos brillantes, diciéndole con la mirada que debía escoger bien sus próximas palabras, sin embargo, hubo silencio. El demonio no dijo palabra alguna- ¡no hay manera de que ella sobreviva aquí por mucho tiempo, y te juro que si le sucedió algo…! –por un momento, William perdió la compostura. Se había imaginado lo peor y dirigió su ira hacia el demonio, pero después de respirar profundamente y notar la mirada seria del mayordomo, volvió a mostrarse calmado, incluso a pesar de estar a punto de estallar- estabas a cargo de su seguridad… -la pesadez del ambiente comenzaba a invadirlo y la idea de que Susanna pudiese estar herida hacía todo más difícil.

-Sé muy bien lo que le puede ocurrir a los humanos en una dimensión demoniaca, así que en cuanto me di cuenta de que ese portal nos traería hacia aquí, me encargué de que permaneciera en el túnel, segura y fuera del alcance del portal –Sebastian explicó con seriedad- su seguridad es mi prioridad, aunque no puedas entenderlo –miró al shinigami con una seriedad casi amenazante. Fue hasta ese momento William se fijó que los ojos del demonio permanecían brillantes y rosados, como lo eran en realidad y no disfrazados como se mostraba ante las personas.

-…Comprendo… -por fin dijo William con un poco de alivio y después de observar la intensidad en la mirada del demonio, misma que parecía tener algo diferente; ni su habitual expresión de burla ni antagonismo estaban allí. Se miraron por un momento, hasta que Grell se animó a romper el silencio.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí lo más pronto posible. Tenemos una misión que cumplir, además en cualquier momento pueden aparecer demonios –de repente la expresión de Grell cambió- ¡espero que sean tan apuestos como Sebas-chan! –brincó de emoción, pero algo en él parecía haber cambiado. No se veía tan energético como siempre.

-Y si no salen pronto de aquí, ésta dimensión hará estragos con ustedes –el demonio miró a los dos shinigamis- imagino que ya se habrán dado cuenta de que están perdiendo fuerza.

-Entre más rápido salgamos de aquí, mejor. Susanna podría estar en peligro y el ritual no tardará en comenzar

-Por más que odie admitirlo, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Sin embargo, necesito de su ayuda para salir de aquí. No sabemos qué es lo que trama el señor Janssens-Guillot y Susanna puede no tener mucho tiempo –ambos shinigamis asintieron- síganme.

Cuando Fer se encontró a Susanna, su expresión de angustia desapareció de inmediato. Desde que escuchó aquellos gritos sospechó lo peor, pero al ver que sólo tenía un par de raspones que sangraban ligeramente por sus jeans rasgados, confirmó que nada malo había sucedido. Sin embargo, no había señal de Sebastian por ningún lado. Tampoco encontró a Grell o a William en el túnel.

-Señorita, me alegro de que esté bien.

-No me pasó nada, pero… Sebastian parece haber caído en un agujero y… lo peor es que no hay aberturas ni grietas en el suelo por ningún lado… -dijo con preocupación- ¿no viste a Will cuando venías para acá? Temo que lo mismo les haya sucedió a los shini… digo, a Grell y a Will. Además, perdí la pistola. Seguro que se cayó junto con Sebastian.

-No sabemos qué pasó, ni en qué condición se encuentran pero… debemos terminar con lo que empezamos. Yo la ayudaré a acabar con ese sujeto.

-Fer no… -temía por lo que pudiese pasarle. Después de todo, su enemigo tenía ayuda sobrenatural- por si no te has dado cuenta esta situación no es normal… agujeros que se abren en el suelo y gente desapareciendo… -lo miró con preocupación- no quiero que algo te suceda.

-No diga eso… sabe que soy más que capaz de hacerlo. No por nada estuve en el MI7 –sonrió un poco Susanna se sintió reconfortada- además, a estas alturas, ya he pasado por alto muchas cosas inexplicables, señorita –le sonrió de manera cálida- puede contar conmigo.

-Gracias, Fer –se sorprendió con sus palabras, pero agradeció su determinación.

Y ambos continuaron su camino hacia la intersección donde el ritual debía llevarse a cabo. Aún faltaban casi dos kilómetros de recorrido y la chica tuvo tiempo para prepararse mentalmente para lo que vendría. Por otro lado, sabía que Sebastian estaba bien… o al menos seguían con vida. Si algo les hubiese sucedido, la marca del contrato habría desaparecido y todavía la sentía en su cuello, pero no estaba segura de qué habría pasado con William y con Grell. Podrían haber corrido una suerte diferente y el sólo pensarlo la angustiaba enormemente.

Al final, optó por repetirse así misma que él estaba bien. Era el Supervisor de la Divisón de Gestión y Envío, después de todo. Sería cuestión de tiempo para que regresara.

Caminaron durante unos minutos y de pronto se escuchó un ruido por los auriculares, como si hubiera una gran multitud del otro lado. Era Ronald que había encendido el micrófono.

-¿Están todos bien? ¿qué pasó?

-No lo sabemos, pero el plan continúa en pie. Estoy bien y Fer viene caminado conmigo. Vamos hacia la intersección.

-Al menos esa es una buena noticia… -la voz de Ronald sonaba un poco triste. Al parecer también temía lo peor- por aquí no hay nada inusual y la seguridad es impresionante. Si algo llegase a ocurrir, esto será un verdadero caos…

-Lo evitaremos… -contestó Fer y después cada quien siguió con lo suyo, concentrados en buscar alguna pista o algo que les dijera lo que sucedería después.

Por un par de minutos nadie hablo y sólo se escuchaba el murmullo del estadio por lo auriculares, pero de pronto Ronald escuchó un fuerte golpe desde el otro lado.

Fer y Susanna caminaban por el túnel, pero una sigilosa sombra apareció detrás de ellos y los golpeó en la cabeza con un ancho madero, dejándolos inconscientes y a su merced.

El sujeto que lo hizo, los ató de los pies y los arrastro hacia donde se encontraba la intersección. No estaba muy lejos, pero desde varios metros a lo lejos el olor a incienso comenzaba a notarse y una luz tenue indicaba que había alguien ahí.

Era un galerón grande de varios metros de alto, lo cual significaba que estaban en un lugar muy profundo.

Cuando el joven shinigami intentó comunicarse nadie contestó; tan sólo Abby, quien estaba atenta a que nadie entrara al túnel del metro y no podía moverse de su puesto. Eso preocupó al shinigami aún más, ya que tampoco debía salir de estadio. Al menos no hasta encontrar algo.

Las cosas no marchaban nada bien…

Mientras tanto, en la dimensión demoniaca, los dos shingamis y Sebastian pasaron por una zona con un par de árboles secos y habían llegado a una especie de plazuela, rodeados por impresionantes columnas que se alzaban de manera imponente frente a ellos, dando la impresión de llegar hasta el último extremo del colorado cielo.

De pronto, el demonio dejó de caminar y sacó un libro de la chaqueta de su traje. Era el diario del abuelo de Susanna.

-Hace tiempo leí un ritual para abrir portales y aunque esté estructurado para hacerse en la dimensión humana, puedo hacer que funcione aquí.

\- ¿Estás seguro de ello? No podemos correr riesgos. Además, si esta es una dimensión demoniaca ¿no deberías poder salir a voluntad? – el supervisor lo cuestionó.

-Eso sería lo más lógico ¿no? –el demonio rio de manera burlona- sin embargo, al no ser esta mi dimensión de origen, me temo que no tengo jurisprudencia ni puedo transportarme a mi antojo. No sin los elementos necesarios. Además ¿de verdad crees que los dejaría aquí solos, a la merced de los demonios que pasen por aquí? –ambos lo miraron con cierta sospecha, pero Sebastian volvió a sonreía- aunque es una idea tentadora… Susanna no me lo perdonaría.

-Vaya, que alivio–Grell habló con sarcasmo- ¿y cómo nos vas a sacar de aquí?

-Este diario contiene un sinfín de rituales e invocaciones que Richard Serafer encontró a lo largo de su vida. Algunos datan de hace varios siglos, otros fueron creados por los mismos hombres que comenzaron con todo este embrollo. Todos y cada uno están diseñados para ser ejecutados por un humano. Si esto cayera en las manos equivocadas, podría significar un problema como el que enfrentamos en este momento. Es por eso que Susanna me lo confió –miró al supervisor- y gracias a ello podremos salir de aquí, pero necesito su ayuda –ambos shinigamis asintieron.

-¿Qué necesitas que hagamos? –por fin contestó William con seriedad.

-Grell, necesito que vayas a uno de esos edificios en ruinas y traigas un pedazo de vidrio de las ventanas. Spears, también necesitaremos un trozo de madera, podrías usar tu death scythe para cortar uno de aquellos árboles. Mientras tanto, yo buscaré el lugar idóneo para hacer el ritual.

-En seguida regresamos –Grell se apresuró a buscar una ventana para conseguir el vidrio

Por su parte, William caminó unos cuantos metros para cortar una rama de alguno de los árboles secos que había allí. Optó por llevar un pequeño tronco que sin mucha dificultar pudo cortar con su death scythe, sin embargo, sintió como sus fuerzas lo abandonaban poco a poco y sintió enormes deseos por salir de aquel lugar. Entrar a una dimensión demoniaca, no era parte de las cosas que pensó llegar a hacer a lo largo de su vida. Era una sensación horrible y agradeció el que Susanna no hubiese llegado allí.

Una vez que regresó al punto donde Sebastian los esperaba, observó que el demonio miraba fijamente al piso, como buscando algo, tal vez el punto exacto para hacer el ritual, sin embargo, desconocía cómo podía hacerlo. Había muchas cosas que ignoraba acerca de los demonios y sus poderes.

-Grell no debe tardar… para ser honesto, él es uno de los mejores shinigamis en la oficina... y si tu ritual funciona de verdad, deberíamos estar de vuelta en poco tiempo –dejó caer el tronco al piso.

-Lo hará… y Demian pagará por lo que ha hecho…

Sebastian parecía estar demasiado tranquilo mientras estudiaba el suelo y por alguna razón, eso le molestó enormemente a William. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo en una situación así? Su excesiva confianza le enojaba y pensó que tal vez eso era tan sólo un juego para el demonio. Seguía cada uno de sus movimientos con la mirada y de pronto sus ojos verdes se encendieron por dentro.

-Sé que me detestas a mí y a los de mi especie, pero… -Sebastian miró a William a los ojos- me atrevería a decir que esa mirada tan llena de odio es por una razón diferente.

-¿Crees que me conoces?

-No, pero sé lo que sientes por Susanna y evidentemente me culpas por lo que pasó –Sebastian caminó hacia el shinigami- incluso sin saber a ciencia cierta si le sucedió algo o no –hizo una pausa- pero te aseguro que ella está bien. Si algo le hubiese ocurrido, yo lo sabría.

-Tu soberbia me impresiona –se acomodó los lentes.

-Susanna y yo tenemos un vínculo especial… algo que tú nunca tendrás –se quitó los guantes de cuero que, hasta entonces habían estado cubriendo sus manos, dejando ver sus uñas negras y la marca del contrato en el dorso de su mano izquierda. Después volvió a ver al shinigami, esta vez con una actitud altanera- sé que está con vida.

-No necesito poner una marca en Susanna. Ella no está atada a mí por un contrato –por extraño que pareciera, se relajó un poco- me eligió a mí porque ella quiso, y eso nunca podrás cambiarlo. Dime ¿alguna vez has podido sacarla del estado de pánico en el que entra cuando escucha esa frase en latín? –hubo silencio- tal vez estés ligado a ella por el contrato, pero un demonio como tú es incapaz de sentir y eso mismo te impedirá formar otro tipo vínculo con ella.

-Tsch… -rio con ironía- en verdad desconoces mucho acerca de los demonios. Pero en algo tienes razón… ella te eligió a ti –ambos guardaron silencio hasta que Grell regresó.

-Aquí está el pedazo de vidrio –se lo dio a Sebastian- ¿qué sigue? –parecía un poco impaciente, sin duda por los efectos que la dimensión tenía en él. Estaba más intranquilo que su jefe quien, a pesar de verse un poco cansado, mantenía perfecta compostura.

-Es justo aquí –dijo golpeando en el piso con su zapato- debo trazar un pentagrama igual al sello en el cuello de Susanna.

Entonces tomó el cristal y se cortó la palma de la mano, derramando sangre justo debajo de su pie y después en el tronco de madera. La herida se cerró a los poco segundos, y en cuanto desapareció por completo, hizo aparecer una llama de fuego que pronto se hizo más grande. Entonces quemó el tronco hasta calcinarlo y lo utilizó para dibujar un pentagrama con siete símbolos en él. Los shinigamis lo miraron con atención, pero al mismo tiempo esperaron una explicación de su parte.

Ronald se sentía intranquilo. Era el medio tiempo del partido y la comunicación con los demás había desaparecido. La única con la que podía hablar era con Abby, quien tampoco tenía comunicación con Fer o Susanna.

Los jugadores del Manchester United entraban nuevamente al campo de juego y trotaban para hacer un segundo calentamiento. Listos para buscar la ventaja de uno o más goles. Por el momento el partido estaba empatado 1-1 y ambos equipos tenían buenas oportunidades de ganar.

Al iniciar el segundo tiempo los espectadores gritaron y ovacionaron a su equipo y pocos minutos después cayó otro gol por parte del Chelsea, haciendo que el estadio vibrara de emoción. Para entonces Ronald ya había recorrido casi todo el estadio en busca de algún indicio de que el ritual se fuese a llevar acabo allí, pero no encontró nada. Tampoco había señales de que la seguridad hubiese sido burlada o las cámaras descompuestas, entonces pensó que, si había algo, debía ser en el sótano donde las reparaciones se habían hecho y si ese era el caso, no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Al ser un shinigami no podía impedir la muerte de ninguna persona, a menos claro que esta fuese imprescindible para el desarrollo de la historia de la humanidad, lo cual no sucedía con frecuencia, quizá una o dos veces cada siglo y una de ellas había aparecido hace poco… además, su trabajo en el estadio era impedir que las almas de las personas fuesen usadas como sacrificios, en caso de que una catástrofe ocurriera.

-Rayos… Susanna, ¿dónde estás? –exclamó sin recibir respuesta alguna y entonces decidió revisar su lista de personas por morir.

Sólo quería asegurarse de que ella no estuviese allí. Fue un impulso por completo irracional, ya que ella ya había sido quitada de la lista y con más de una buena razón, pero algo dentro de él le dijo que revisara la lista, misma que era actualizada con frecuencia por los altos mandos.

Los humanos son tan impredecibles que de un momento a otro uno puede aparecer o desaparecer de las listas. De pronto, los ojos del muchacho se abrieron en señal de sorpresa y comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo.

Miró a su alrededor, como si estuviese aislado del resto de la gente eufórica y emocionada; un terrorífico silencio que sólo pareció escuchar él, hizo que su sangre se congelara y sudor frío recorriera su frente. No hizo falta mucho tiempo para que corriera a toda prisa hacia el sótano.

Tenía escasamente quince minutos para llegar al fondo del túnel y evitar que algo peor ocurriera. Pensó en el peor escenario, y si ese era el caso, sería él quien debía detener a Demian Janssens-Guillot…

Casi al mismo tiempo, Susanna comenzaba a despertar. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y de inmediato un fuerte olor a incienso llenó sus fosas nasales. La visión del gran túnel era muy diferente a como la había imaginado: el lugar estaba iluminado y no parecía haber rastros de humedad. Era evidente que alguien había estado allí con frecuencia. Había dos escaleras en los extremos del túnel que se conectaban con un pasillo y un barandal de metal. Justo en medio había una caja de controles, sin embargo, toda esa visión parecía ser borrosa, como si estuviese viendo un espejismo.

Supo que no estaba soñando porque le dolía mucho la cabeza, exactamente donde había sido golpeada y cuando se aseguró de que no la estaban vigilando, alzó la cabeza para ver si podía averiguar algo más.

Todo se veía borroso por la enorme cantidad de velas que había en el piso, al parecer colocadas con detalle y cálculo. El piso estaba cubierto de algo que parecía ser arena blanca y sobre de ella se dibujaban unas líneas rojas que formaban un pentagrama con símbolos que reconocía de los diarios de su abuelo, pero antes de averiguar más se distrajo con una silueta familiar que yacía tumbada en uno de los picos del pentagrama, junto a dos hombres que estaban de espaldas hablando.

Susanna sintió un vuelco en el corazón al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo: el ritual estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo y el inconsciente Fer parecía estar ahí tirado por alguna razón específica. No hacía falta mucha imaginación o conocimiento sobre ocultismo para imaginarse lo que le sucedería, y entonces Susanna se sentó, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo, ya que el golpe la había dejado muy mareada y el incienso aumentaba la sensación.

Sus pies seguían atados al igual que sus manos, pero noto que había una venda amarrada en su brazo derecho, bajo la cual había una herida abierta; lo supo por el dolor que sentía allí. Con mucho sigilo, descubrió y tocó la marca del contrato en su cuello intentando invocar (PONER ROPA QUE LLLEVABA) a Sebastian, pero no hubo resultado.

-¡Demian! –de inmediato los dos hombres voltearon a verla.

Uno era más joven que el otro, pero tenían cierto parecido físico, así que Susanna supuso que se trataban de Demian y su hijo. El hombre mayor parecía tener unos sesenta años. Tenía una piel muy blanca que contrastaba con sus amenazadores ojos oscuros. Su cabello castaño perfectamente peinado y su actitud seria le indicaban a la chica que ésta vez no sería tan fácil acabar con su objetivo. El muchacho no podía tener más de veintidós años y tenía la misma nariz afilada de su padre, sólo que su cabello era más rubio y parecía alborotado. Sin duda había sido él quien había noqueado a Fer y a Susanna. Sus ojos oscilantes entre el verde y el café veían a Susanna con mucha atención, como si estuviesen viendo directo a su alma, pero al mismo tiempo mostraban temor muy dentro de él.

Mientras la chica veía cómo los dos caminaba hacia ella, sintió su corazón palpitar rápidamente. No contaba con mucho tiempo y no tenía idea de lo que esos sujetos podían hacer, pero aún así, valía la pena intentar ganar tiempo.

-Me alegro de que hayas despertado. Estás justo a tiempo para ver el nacimiento de una nueva era… o mejor dicho, para ver a aquel que la traerá.

-¡El ángel caído!

-Así es... –y entonces Demian se paró frente a ella y miro a su hijo mientras hacía un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que la levantara.

Con un violento movimiento, el hijo de Demian puso a Susanna de pie y la sostuvo por el brazo con mucha fuerza. Susanna sintió dolor y se quejó mientras veía con odio al muchacho.

-Ten más cuidado, Seth, no queremos que esté muy dañada para nuestro invitado especial.

-Lo lamento, padre –contestó el muchacho y dejó de apretar el brazo de la chica, pero todavía la sostenía con firmeza.

-Sin embargo… -Demian se acercó a ella y la miró a los ojos estudiándola por un par de segundos y después le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro- eso es por mis fallecidos colegas… y por las inmensas pérdidas que me has hecho tener. ¿Tienes idea de lo que cuesta comprar a las autoridades portuarias de la Unión Europea? ¿o cuánto invertí en guardias y mercenarios mientras te dedicabas a cazarnos uno por uno? ¿y qué tal el trabajo que cuesta fabricar la nitroglicerina especial?

-Debió costarte lo que te costó y más…–ella lo miró con odio- lo hará

-¿Me estás amenazando? –dijo con incredulidad- no creo que estés en posición de hacerlo… ese demonio que tienes como mayordomo no te puede ayudar ahora. Mucho menos tus amigos shinigamis. Ellos son débiles…

-No sabes lo que…

-¡Silencio! –gritó y la chica se sintió muy intimidada- ¿puedes creerlo? –Demian miró a Seth- un demonio como mayordomo… es evidente que te iba a traicionar.

-Él no me ha… -Demian la volvió a golpear para que guardara silencio. Esta vez logró abrirle el labio y hacer que su nariz sangrara.

-Si no lo ha hecho, es porque tiene otros planes en mente… y además eso no importa ahora. Todos están muy lejos. Los he… mandado muy lejos.

-Fuiste tú entonces… ¿qué hiciste con ellos? –ella ya lo sabía; no podía ser una coincidencia que William, Grell y Sebastian hubiese desaparecido al mismo tiempo. Poco a poco la marca del contrato se sintió más caliente en su cuello. Casi le dolía, pero aquello le dio esperanzas.

-Veamos… -rio un poco para sí y caminó hacia el pentagrama mientras veía su reloj- Reznik tenía telepatía. Tu familia posee el don de la visión… pueden ver aquello que un simple mortal no. Schneider podía invocar demonios y otras creaturas. Ricardo Soler tenía la proyección astral y Aidan Crawford atmosferokiesis… yo tengo el don de aparecer portales. Es algo que he desarrollado con el paso del tiempo y de generación en generación. Esperamos tanto tiempo para hacer el enlace final, a que nuestros poderes fueran lo suficientemente fuertes y ahora ha llegado el momento… Cada uno de esos dones son necesarios para traer al ángel porque nos hacen tener algo en común con él y al mismo tiempo nos hacen capaces de generar una entrada para que él llegue.

-Pero eso es inútil. Yo he absorbido todos sus…

-¡Exacto! Y con eso me has hecho el trabajo más fácil. Cinco son multitud ¿sabes?... –guardó silencio por un momento mientras tomaba una jeringa del bolsillo de su pantalón e inyectaba su contenido a Fer.

-¡No! ¡Espera! –Susanna trató de zafarse.

-¡Quieta! –exclamó Seth mientras la apretaba más del brazo.

\- Oh, descuida. No está muerto… aún –caminó hacia el centro del pentagrama y la miró con ojos de burla y una sonrisa cínica en su rostro- y por cierto… sabía que no ibas a cooperar conmigo, así que me tomé la libertad de usar un poco de tu sangre para trazar el pentagrama, de esa manera, tengo la esencia de todos los dones que nos ha dado el ángel caído en un solo lugar.

Y dicho eso les dio la espalda a Seth y a Susanna, y comenzó a decir algo en arameo antiguo. El ritual había comenzado…

Mientras eso sucedía, en todas las puertas de entrada al Stamford Bridge y sobre los techos del mismo, aparecieron individuos vestidos con trajes negros, cada uno una afilada arma con forma de instrumentos de jardinería, listos para entrar en acción en el momento exacto…

El oscuro cielo del a dimensión demoniaca parecía estar inquieto. Con más frecuencia aparecían relámpagos y cada vez eran más sonoros. El aire se volvía más denso y ambos shinigamis experimentaban un malestar que nunca antes habían sentido.

-El pentagrama debe ser dibujado con madera recién quemada, bañada en sangre de demonio –de pronto se escuchó un tronido en el cielo y todos miraron hacia arriba- eso significa que está funcionando. La frontera entre esta dimensión y la humana se está debilitando en este punto. Debemos darnos prisa.

Mientras trazaba el pentagrama, recitaba algo ininteligible en voz baja y después tomó el vidrio entre sus manos y una luz morada apareció a su alrededor, convirtiendo el vidrio en un espejo que puso en el centro del pentagrama.

-Los espejos son portales naturales… -después se puso en una de las puntas de la estrella y le indicó a los shinigamis que hicieran lo mismo en otros dos picos- pase lo que pase… -miró hacia un lado, notando que un par de demonios tipo D se acercaban a ellos- deben concentrarse. Entre más lo hagan, más rápido podremos salir de aquí. Piensen sólo en la palabra "Micaloz"

Los shinigamis se miraron con curiosidad y después asintieron e hicieron su mejor esfuerzo, pero fue difícil ya que los demonios estaban a punto de atacarlos. Se acercaban peligrosamente y a gran velocidad.

Sebastian volvió a decir un par de palabras en un idioma desconocido, como si fuese un mantra y el cielo se estremeció, esta vez con un sonido punzante que causaba escalofríos.

En ese mismo momento, Fer emitió un grito de dolor que se quedaría clavado en la mente de Susanna por el resto de su vida. No era un grito normal; era casi agonizante y brutal, como si estuvieran arrancándole los brazos y las piernas al mismo tiempo y el no pudiera hacer nada al respecto. Su mirada parecía perdida, como si no pudiese enfocar bien o se hubiese quedado ciego.

Los ojos de Susanna se llenaron de lágrimas y luchó por desamarrarse, pero fue inútil. Tan sólo estaba logrando que la cuerda rasgara su piel. Una gran impotencia la invadió y los gritos de Fer le recordaron su propio secuestro. La marca de su contrato con Sebastian le dolía cada vez más y el túnel comenzó a llenarse de bruma y aire frío.

-¡Ah! –de repente Seth se quejó y cayó inconsciente en el suelo.

-¡Susanna! ¿estás bien? –era el joven shinigami, quien había llegado justo a tiempo

-¡Ronald tenemos que ayudar a Fer! –dijo mientras él desamarraba las cuerdas para que la chica se pudiera mover.

-Susanna yo… -la miró con un poco de arrepentimiento en los ojos- no puedo hacer nada… -sacó un cuchillo de su bolsillo y por fin la desató. Bajó la mirada y después de un instante se animó a decir– vine a recolectar su alma. Me avisaron de última hora y… me temo que no puedo salvarlo. Iría en contra de las reglas…

-¡No! –y de inmediato corrió hacia donde estaba Fer y trató de encontrarle el pulso.

Demian seguía con el ritual y ni siquiera Susanna acercándose a Fer lo sacó de su estado de trance, así que la chica aprovecho para mover al joven de aquel pentagrama y lo recargó en una pared. Su pulso era débil y estaba sudando tras la agonía a la que se había enfrentado. Muy despacio y con mucho trabajo abrió los ojos y con la visión aún borrosa miró a la chica.

-Señorita Susanna…

-Fer, no digas nada… yo… -de pronto comenzó a llorar- ¡lo siento mucho! ¡Perdóname! No debí traerte conmigo… nada de esto…

-No diga eso… -él le acarició la cabeza con dulzura y usando las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban- sabía a lo que me arriesgaba y… espero al menos haber sido de ayuda… -sonrió con nostalgia- cuando vuelva a ver a su abuelo le diré lo orgulloso que debería estar de su nieta y… lo agradecido que estoy todo lo que hizo por mí –ella fue incapaz de decir algo y miró cómo poco a poco la piel de Fer se fue volviendo más pálida y le costaba más trabajo respirar- ellos no pueden ganar… confíe en… su… fortaleza… no… no se rinda.

Y de pronto el brazo de Fer que aún estaba sobre la cabeza de Susanna se desplomó y cayó al suelo, como si de pronto todas las fuerzas se le hubieran ido. Su rubio cabello caía sobre su frente empapada en sudor y sus ojos ya no reflejaban emoción alguna. Se había ido.

-¡No, Fer! ¡no me dejes así! –ella lloró y Ronald la tomo del hombro mientras se agachaba junto a ella y le cerraba los ojos a Fer.

-Está bien, Susanna… fue muy rápido –y entonces apareció su podadora y comenzó a recolectar el cinematic record. Sin embargo, poco después de haber comenzado, algo pareció jalar la película. Como si una fuerza invisible no lo dejara recolectar su alma; el cinematic record estaba siendo sustraído -¿Pero qué rayos?

De pronto Demian vio a su hijo inconsciente en el piso y corrió hacia ellos, golpeando a Ronald con fuerza sobrehumana. Sus ojos eran ahora por completo negros y se veía aterrador, como si estuviese poseído por algo o alguien. Susanna se levantó y trató de llegar hacia donde estaba el shinigami, quien había sufrido un duro golpe y se estaba recuperando, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el hombre la sostuvo con fuerza y la arrastró hacia el centro del pentagrama.

El shinigami se tambaleó un poco, pero logró recuperar el balance y se lanzó sobre el cinematic record que estaba siendo succionado adentro de un portal. Llegó justo a tiempo para terminar de recolectarlo y cuando lo hizo, se dio la vuelta para atacar a Demian, pero este anticipó sus movimientos y usó a Susanna como escudo, haciendo que Ronald se desviara y tirara un par de velas que derramaron cera sobre el pentagrama, deshaciendo uno de los símbolos que estaban escritos. Esto no pareció notarlo el hombre que sostenía a Susanna, y comenzó a decir más palabras en un idioma antiguo. La chica intentó zafarse, pero no tuvo éxito y el dolor que sentía en la marca del contrato comenzó a volverse insoportable.

-Y ahora, sólo falta algo…

De pronto, Demian tomó un cuchillo e hizo un profundo corte en la mano de Susanna y gotas de sangre cayeron en el centro de la estrella. La atmósfera del lugar cambió. Hubo un silencio casi total, en el que se escuchó el frío aire silbando por los túneles cercanos y desde la caja de controles en las escaleras provino un sonido muy molesto. Era como una alarma que sonaba muy agudo haciendo eco por todo el lugar.

-Es hora… -dijo Demian después de reír maléficamente y acto seguido, un estruendoso sonido se pudo escuchar a lo lejos, acompañado de un ligero temblor.

Ronald y Susanna se voltearon a ver con los ojos muy abiertos, casi incrédulos por lo que acababa de suceder. El shinigami ya tenía sus sospechas, pero pensó que aún tendría tiempo para impedir lo peor: el sonido había sido de una bomba devastadora en el Stamford Bridge.

Por un instante, la chica se quedó atónita al imaginarse cuántas personas habrían muerto en la explosión, pero antes de considerarlo por más tiempo, sintió cómo Demian la tiraba al suelo, dejándola casi inmóvil cuando se colocó sobre ella.

Ronald se apresuró a atacar a Janssens-Guillot y logró derribarlo, pero antes de poder acorralarlo, otro ligero temblor se sintió y el piso comenzó a abrirse.

-¡Es otro portal! –gritó Susanna mientras gateaba para alejarse de la estrella. El portal se estaba abriendo en uno de los extremos del gran túnel, cerca de Demian y Ronald y en cuanto vio lo que estaba saliendo de ahí, lanzó un grito de terror.

Eran demonios tipo D, que tan rápido como pudieron se abalanzaron sobre Susanna y Seth.

-¡Oh no, otra vez no! -el shinigami se quitó el saco, ahora roto tras haber atacado a Demian. Después tomó la podadora y atacó a uno de los demonios. No debía permitir que consumieran almas.

Logró ahuyentar a uno de ellos, pero eran cuatro en total y era muy difícil mantenerlos a todos alejados. Por su parte, Demian caminó hacia Susanna y la volvió a llevar hacia el pentagrama. Ella lo golpeó y se lamentó por haber perdido su pistola; el sujeto era muy fuerte y eso debía ser resultado del ritual que había hecho hacía unos minutos.

El hombre recitó un conjuro y otro ligero temblor sacudió el piso. La chica comenzó a pensar que todo estaba perdido, pero la marca del contrato comenzó a arderle de manera insoportable y el piso volvió a abrirse, mostrando una profunda y terrible oscuridad que parecía no terminar.

-¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! –Se quejó Ronald, quien seguía peleando contra los demonios y recibía un par de golpes al hacerlo. Por suerte, esta vez no tenían a lanza de Gungnir.

Cuando el portal estuvo abierto, un par de cuchillos se enterraron en el brazo de Janssens-Guillot mientras Sebastian salía de ahí a toda velocidad, pateando al hombre que estaba acorralando a Susanna contra el suelo.

-Señorita, disculpe la tardanza –gritó el mayordomo con preocupación. Acto seguido, Grell y William salieron del portal, aunque iban acompañados de más demonios, que aparentemente los iban persiguiendo.

-¡Susana! ¿estás bien? –la voz de William dejaba ver la preocupación que lo había estado invadiendo, pero en cuanto vio que la chica estaba con vida, su expresión se suavizó y estuvo a punto de sonreír, sin embargo, después vio que estaba herida, frunció el ceño y con un rapidísimo movimiento, derribó a uno de los demonios que comenzaban a acercarse a la chica.

-¡Señor! ¡sempai! Llegan justo a tiempo para… -dijo mientras golpeaba en la cabeza a uno de los demonios- mandar a estas aberraciones a donde pertenecen.

-Ronald, creí que estabas en el estadio… menos mal que también desobedeces órdenes-Grell sonrió al ver al joven shinigami- a juzgar por lo que veo –miró a su alrededor- pudo haber sido mucho peor y Susanna podría estar muerta –encendió su cierra eléctrica y corrió hacia los demonios para atacarlos.

La situación en el estadio era mucho peor. Había decenas de muertos en el piso y lo que quedaba de la construcción. Los lamentos y gritos de desesperación de las personas sepultadas se podían escuchar en todos lados y a lo se oía el sonido de sirenas de ambulancias aproximándose.

Los shinigamis comenzaron con el arduo trabajo de recolectar las almas de las personas que habían muerto de inmediato, pero sabían que en cuestión de minutos, el número se incrementaría enormemente...

Sebastian se acercó a Demian, lo pateó y lo mandó hacia la cima de una de las escaleras de metal. Debía impedir que terminara con el ritual, pero antes de dar un brinco para continuar golpeándolo, miró a Grell y a Ronald de manera persuasiva, ya que los demonios tipo D que hasta el momento parecían querer atacar a Seth ya Susanna, se apresuraban a salir del lugar por uno de los túneles. Eso no podía ser buena señal.

Mientras tanto, William ayudó a Susanna a levantarse del suelo, mirándole de arriba abajo para asegurarse de que no tuviera alguna herida seria. Por suerte todo parecía ser superficial, aunque no por ello menos doloroso.

-Susanna ¿te encuentras bien? –él la miró de manera dulce, como si estuviesen ellos dos solos, lejos de todo el caos que ocurría- discúlpame por… -fue interrumpido porque la chica lo abrazó de manera impulsiva, rodeándolo con los brazos, dejando salir un par de lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Creí que te había pasado algo, Will… y que… no te volvería a ver –el acarició su cabeza para calmarla, sintiendo un gran alivio al comprobar que estaba bien.

-Vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos, pero… -miró el cadáver de Fer- me temo que no fue lo suficiente rápido… no sabía lo que iba a ocurrir…

-Fue horrible…

-¡Hey, dejen eso para después! –gritó Ronald mientras golpeaba a un demonio que se había quedado resagado- si no los detenemos, irán tras las almas del estadio.

-¡Es verdad! –la chica de inmediato se separó del shinigami, como si hubiera despertado de un sueño y vuelto a ser consciente del lugar en donde estaba.

-Ya me he encargado de eso –se paró de manera protectora frente a la chica y tomó su death scythe con fuerza- explotó una bomba en el estadio ¿no es así? –Ronald asintió con curiosidad- supuse que algo así pasaría –William ajustó sus lentes- así que tomé precauciones e hice algunos arreglos. Alguien más se encargará del asunto…

-Oh, Will, querido… piensas en todo –dijo Grell con voz chillona.

-Es mi trabajo… -y después de indicarle al a chica que se moviera hacia un lugar más seguro, se abalanzó sobre uno de los demonios, atravesándole el pecho con su death sycthe con una gran velocidad. La dimensión demoniaca lo había debilitado y apenas comenzaba a reponerse, sin embargo, su fuerza y habilidad le permitieron liquidar a aquel demonio en poco tiempo, como si no implicase un gran esfuerzo. Al ser el Supervisor de la División de Gestión y Envío, debía ser un individuo con cualidades excepcionales.

Demian seguía en las escaleras, de rodillas y con los ojos muy negros. Su expresión había cambiado y era como si estuviese a punto de sufrir un ataque, pero cualquiera que fuese su intención, Sebastian estaba a punto de impedirlo ya que se abalanzó sobre él para golpearlo, sin embargo, se detuvo de improviso. El agudo oído del demonio reconoció algo en el otro lado del túnel.

-Parece que ese tubo que lleva el suministro de agua está a punto de romperse. Si lo hace, todo se inundará y seremos arrastrados por el agua.

-Debe haber sido la explosión –explicó Ronald mirando hacia el túnel que daba hacia el estadio, intentando ver algo a lo lejos- ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos?

-Tal vez un par de minutos –dijo el mayordomo muy pensativo.

-¡Pero Demian! –exclamó Susanna y todos voltearon a verse como si estuviesen tramando algo y acto seguido se abalanzaron contra el hombre, quien se acababa de poner de pie y había tomado el cuchillo para cortarse las venas, exclamando " _Bene ha elohim_ "

De pronto, Demian brincó hacia el suelo, cayendo justo en el centro de la estrella invertida y en cuanto lo hizo otro terremoto pareció sacudir todo; el más fuerte hasta entonces, y poco a poco el cuerpo de Janssens-Guillot fue desapareciendo, como si el piso lo estuviese absorbiendo.

En ese momento, Seth despertó de su estado inconsciente y pudo ver cómo su padre desaparecía. Sin embargo, no hizo ruido alguno y se puso de pie tan sigilosamente como pudo y se alejó de ahí.

Cuando el cuerpo desapareció por completo, una niebla dorada apareció y se dirigió a Susana. Era el poder de Demian, mismo que sería absorbido por ella. Esta vez la chica se sintió un poco mareada y de pronto sintió como si algo la estuviese llamando.

-¿Ocurre algo? –Grell se dio cuenta y se acercó a ella.

-No, sólo… estoy un poco mareada… creo que… -miró hacia el pentagrama del piso y vio como una luz roja salí del centro- no puede ser…

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos. Sólo podía tratarse de algo y ninguno pudo decir palabra alguna hasta que vieron una silueta salir del suelo.

Al principio parecía ser sólo una sombra, pero poco a poco se fue volviendo una imagen más clara y lo primero que puso distinguirse fueron un par de alas negras, desplegándose lentamente en el aire.

El ángel caído había llegado…

Ninguno de los presentes pudo decir palabra alguna y se limitaron a observar aquel mítico ser. Parecía tener forma humana, sólo que con alas negras. Era un hombre alto y pálido, de casi uno noventa de estatura y en cuanto estuvo de pie en medio de la estrella invertida, contempló a todos con una sonrisa burlona, estudiándolos con una mirada que parecía ser de hielo puro.

Su rostro era extraordinariamente atractivo, después de todo se trataba de un ángel… uno que había caído de la gracia de Dios hacía milenios y parte de su penitencia podía verse en su ojo izquierdo, que era rojo e inyectado de sangre. Debajo de este había unas marcas oscuras que llegaban hasta sus pómulos. Una imagen sobrenatural que parecía haber salido del mismo infierno y en contraste, su ojo derecho era del más puro color azul claro y brillante, como si estuviese lleno de luz.

Su mirada se clavó de inmediato en Susanna, quien no se atrevió a mirarlo y dio un paso hacia atrás, temiendo por su vida. El ángel era diferente a lo que había visto en las imágenes que Sebastian le había mostrado, pero sin duda él pareció reconocerla.

William caminó con sigilo hacia ella y se paró frente a la chica, de manera protectora, mirando a su alrededor e intentando buscar una ruta de escape.

Ronald sostuvo su death scythe tan fuerte como pudo, intentando ocultar el temor que sentía, mientras Grell parecía haber adoptado una actitud seria y mucho más amenazadora de lo que había mostrado antes. Encendió la cierra y sus ojos brillaron, listo para atacar, pero William hizo un ademán para que se detuviera. Su duro y serio semblante observó a su contrincante, tratando de adivinar qué era lo que tramaba, pero sólo una cosa era certera: debían ser precavidos, ya que no se trataba de cualquier ser sobrenatural.

De pronto, Sebastian dio un paso al frente y sus ojos brillaron más demoniacos que nunca. Un aura negra apareció alrededor de él. Estaba listo para lo que fuera, pero sabía que una pelea en serio con esa creatura pondría en riesgo la vida de su ama, además de que destruiría por completo el túnel. Por otro lado, no tenían mucho tiempo antes de que el lugar se inundara, así que su prioridad sería sacar de allí a la chica.

Por su parte, el ángel caído se limitó a verlos y ladear la cabeza con curiosidad tras ver su comportamiento. Parecía estar relajado y tranquilo mientras pasó su mano por su oscuro cabello y volvió a mirar a Susanna.

-Así que tú eres la pieza final… -su voz era ronca y varonil- para ser sincero esperaba algo más… -la miró de arriba abajo- mundano y dispuesto. Esperaba a un sacrificio más –y al ver la expresión de terror y confusión de la chica rio- supongo que eso no importa tanto. Tienes lo que necesito.

-No des un paso… -William lo amenazó con su death scythe y miró a Sebastian de reojo, como si intentara decirle algo.

-¿Un shinigami va a intentar detenerme?... –rio burlonamente- ¿lo haces por detenerme? ¿o por proteger a esa chica? –de pronto, William usó su death sythe para atacar al ángel caído, quien con un movimiento rápido y agraciado lo esquivó. Sin embargo, logró hacer un pequeño corte en su brazo- que astucia… tal vez me entretenga un poco con ustedes y… -miró a Susanna- por supuesto que contigo también –le guiñó el ojo y ella sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda.

-Sé cuán tentador puede ser, pero…No puedo permitirte ponerle ni un dedo encima- dijo Sebastian con actitud arrogante y amenazadora. Había comprendido lo que William había querido decirle; debían distraer al ángel y huir.

-Vaya, un demonio… no esperaba encontrarme con esto, pero… no será este día –y señaló al túnel que daba al estado y de su dedo índice salió un halo de energía. El agua estaba punto de inundar el lugar y antes de irse volando, les sonrió- …pronto…

Cuando el ángel desapareció la tensión pareció irse, pero fue reemplazada por notable preocupación.

-Debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes–Sebastian se acercó a Susanna con la intención de cargarla y correr más rápido hacia la salida, pero la chica lo detuvo.

-Espera… -volteó a ver al cadáver que yacía en el piso- Fer… -la voz de Susanna se cortó

-Oh… -y entonces Sebastian volteó con pesar a ver su cadáver. No se esperaba que algo le pasara al muchacho. Después miró a los shinigamis y buscó al hijo de Demian con la mirada- parece que el chico que estaba aquí desapareció.

-Esa es la última de nuestras preocupaciones. Yo me encargaré de llevar a Susanna y tu lleva a Fer–dijo William mientras se aproximaba a Susanna- iremos por el túnel que lleva al cementerio y después...

-¡Abby! -exclamó Susanna recordando que algo podría pasarle a la otra chica. Entonces William miró al pelirrojo y asintió con la cabeza.

-Parece que… -Grell revisó su lista de personas por morir- no hay problema. No está en la lista.

-Yo iré por ella –Ronald sonrió- ¿nos vamos? –entonces Sebastian y William asintieron.

En cuestión de segundos Sebastian tomó el cuerpo de Fer y lo cargó sobre su espalda. Mirando a Grell y a Susanna con expectativa, pero, sobre todo al pendiente de lo que haría William, a quien miraba con recelo.

Por su parte, el supervisor se acercó a Susanna y con un gesto serio le preguntó.

-¿Estás lista? –ella asintió y estuvo a punto de preguntar algo, pero William se le adelantó- sostente fuerte

Entonces se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda y se agachó un poco para que la chica saltara a su espalda. Ante esto, Susanna se sorprendió un poco. Cuando pensó que William la cargaría en su mente paso algo por completo diferente, sin embargo, se dio cuenta que esa era la manera de comportarse del shinigami, así que sin pensarlo mucho, dio un pequeño salto y le rodeó los hombros con fuerza, para no caerse, mientras él sostuvo sus piernas con firmeza y volteó la cabeza para mirarla de rejo.

-Sujétate bien.

Un momento después, todos corrieron lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitieron. El agua estaba casi detrás de ellos, con el peligro latente de impedirles salir del túnel, pero no logró hacerlo.

 _ **Notas de la autora.**_

 _ **This chapter ended up being longer than I thought, so it took me longer to update, but here it is. I'm really sorry for Fer's death… my beta reader almost killed me when she read it and, I certainly hope you guys don't hate me…**_

 _ **And in other news, that I'm afraid they're quite sad, the fic has a few chapters left. We're getting to the great finale and… things will get more exciting! Also, please look forward to… *drum rolls* the lemon scene!**_

 _ **Este capítulo ha sido más largo de lo que pensé y, por eso mismo, tardé más de lo usual en actualizar. Lamento mucho la muerte de Fer… mi beta reader casi me mata cuando lo leyó y, de verdad espero que no me odien…**_

 _ **Y en otras noticias, que me temo que también son tristes, el fic se acerca a su final. Cada vez quedan menos capítulos, pero se pone cada vez más interesante y emocionante. Además, también nos acercamos a… *sonido de tambores*… ¡la escena lemon!**_

 _ **Quiero aprovechar para agradecer a mis dos compañeros del a maestría, Aldo y Xavier, por ser gran parte de mi inspiración para escribir a Sebastian y a Will… cada que comienzan a pelearse y discutir, saco mi libreta y anoto nuevas ideas para los argumentos entre el demonio y el shinigami…**_

 _ **Koisshi Saotome Ackerman: ¡Qué milagro! Comenzaba a pensar que te habían secuestrado los extraterrestres, o que habías sido víctima del inexplicable peluquín de Donald Trump.**_

 _ **Nuevamente, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo el fic. Hasta la próxima.**_


	39. Estragos (Sebastian)

**Capítulo 31. Estragos. (Ruta de Sebastian)**

Una vez fuera de la catacumba, William miró a su alrededor, creyendo que el ángel podría estar cerca, pero al asegurarse de que no había nadie, miró a Grell con una expresión seria y fría, digna del Supervisor que era.

-Lleva al muchacho hacia el auto y acompaña a Susanna y a… -hizo una pausa, como escogiendo sus palabras, hasta que por fin suspiró y se resignó a decir- ... Sebastian hasta la casa. No sabemos si el ángel vaya a buscarlos dentro de poco, así que quédate con ellos. Yo debo ir al estadio para asegurarme de que todo marche bien. Estoy seguro de que la explosión dejó mucho trabajo para nosotros.

Dicho eso, Grell asintió y tomó a Fer en brazos, mientras William miró a Sebastian y a Susanna, asintiendo con formalidad y diciéndoles que en breve se reuniría con ellos. Después dio un gran salto hacia la parte posterior de la catacumba para luego desaparecer con un zumbido.

-Sebastian… -murmuró Susanna en cuanto William se marchó- bájame… puedo caminar.

-Claro –el demonio obedeció y la miró con preocupación. Sabía que estaba herida, no sólo físicamente, sino en el alma. Lo noto en cuanto regresó de la dimensión demoniaca. Su alma había cambiado después del a muerte de Fer. Era como si también pudiese percibir el dolor que ella sentía y un aura con tonos morados la rodeara. La miró con ternura, y por un instante, pensó que estaba a punto de desbaratarse.

-Debemos darnos prisa –exclamó Grell de repente, interrumpiendo la escena- podríamos tener problemas para regresar y, dentro de poco, las calles de Londres estarán llenas de policías y agentes del MI5.

Se apresuraron a buscar al señor Haggard, quien los esperaba junto al auto en la entrada del cementerio, en el mismo lugar donde había estacionado el auto hacía algunas horas.

Por suerte para ellos, el lugar estaba vacío y no había automóviles cerca, la explosión en el estadio había hecho que las autoridades cercaran la zona e impidieran el acceso a las calles aledañas.

-¡Señorita! –se apresuró a decir Thomas- cuando vi la explosión en el estadio pensé lo peor y… -de pronto se quedó mudo al ver que el cuerpo de Fer yacía inerte en los brazos de Grell. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y supo de inmediato que algo había salido mal.

-Te explicaremos todo cuando estemos de vuelta en la residencia Serafer –dijo Sebastian con voz seria, abriendo la puerta para que Susanna entrara al auto- ha ocurrido lo impensable.

Thomas asintió y entró al auto. Una vez que estuvieron todos dentro, se dirigieron a la casa. El camino fue más largo de lo que esperaban. Había un sinfín puestos de control alrededor del estadio y tuvieron que ingeniárselas para pasar dos de ellos antes de salir de la zona. Para ello, Sebastian distrajo a los policías para que no vieran el cadáver del muchacho ni el mal estado en el que Susanna se encontraba: cubierta de sangre y con heridas en el cuerpo.

Para a Ronald, las cosas tampoco fueron tan fáciles. Tardó un poco en encontrar a Abby entre todas las personas y gritos de pánico tras la explosión, pero cuando lo hizo, se encargó de llevarla a un lugar seguro, para después localizar el auto. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos tenía las llaves y tuvieron que improvisar un poco para regresar a la residencia Serafer.

-¿Has robado un auto alguna vez? –preguntó la chica al ver cómo Ronald sacaba los cables debajo del volante para echar a andar el coche, con singular maestría y talento, como si fuese algo que acostumbraba hacer.

-No… esto fue algo que aprendí… -sonrió con picardía- en un par de películas –no era del todo una mentira, ya que lo había visto en un sinnúmero de cinematic records. Siempre había considerado interesante el ver cómo los ladrones cometían sus fechorías con tanta facilidad.

-Vaya… que observador –dijo la Abby alzando la ceja, preguntándose sobre el verdadero trabajo del joven. No podía ser coincidencia que tuviera esas habilidades, y mucho menos que estuviese metido en todo ese lío.

La chica parecía estar serena, pero en realidad estaba preocupada. Sabía que algo malo había ocurrido, ya que escuchó la explosión del estadio y la estación del metro fue evacuada, sin embargo, cuando Ronald la encontró, no le dijo todo lo que había pasado; no lo consideró adecuado, ya que alguien había muerto y el asunto del ángel era un peligro latente. Esperaría a que estuviesen llegando a su destino para hacerlo. El informarle sobre la muerte de su compañero la pondría mal, así que puso su mejor cara y actitud para convencerla, y cuando ella lo notó, optó por guardarse sus preguntas para después, pensando que momentáneamente, sería mejor no saber nada. A decir verdad, su cabeza estaba llena de dudas y preguntas sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero prefirió esperar.

Casi dos horas más tarde, el señor Haggard estacionaba el auto en la cochera de la residencia de Susanna. Por una fracción de segundo después de que el auto estuviese apagado, todos permanecieron inmóviles, como si quisieran que el tiempo se congelara, evitando lo que seguía y, con un poco de suerte, considerando la posibilidad de que todo fuese un sueño. El primero en moverse fue Sebastian, quien miró a Susanna y con voz solemne le dijo.

-Me haré cargo de todo y... dejaré a Fer en el estudio de la planta baja. Pero antes me gustaría revisar sus…

-Estoy bien… quiero tomar un baño –su voz fue seca. Habló casi en automático, debido a los pensamientos que comenzaban a atormentarla.

Todos observaron cómo la chica se bajaba del auto y caminaba con lentitud, dirigiéndose a su habitación. Parecía que en cualquier momento podría caer, pero no lo hizo. Tan sólo se metió a la casa y dejo la puerta abierta para que los demás entraran.

Una vez que Sebastian recostó a Fer en un sillón del estudio, cerró las puertas y caminó hacia la sala donde Thomas y Grell lo esperaban, evidentemente consternados, aunque por diferentes razones. El demonio los miró por un instante, a la espera de algún tipo de reclamo o cuestionamiento, pero sólo hubo silencio.

-Supongo que tendrás preguntas, Thomas…

-Muchísimas y, estoy seguro de que Abby también –dijo con calma- así que me gustaría resolverlas cuando ella esté presente –la actitud del chofer era serena. Sus años de experiencia le habían enseñado que, en esas situaciones, era mejor conservar la calma. Al menos, lo peor ya había pasado.

-De acuerdo –el mayordomo asintió con solemnidad y miró Grell.

-Ronald viene con ella, así que no deben tardar mucho –después se dejó caer en uno de los sillones y cruzó la pierna para ponerse cómodo- Will me ordenó quedarme con ustedes, por seguridad, así que… -estuvo a punto de coquetear con el demonio, pero este lo interrumpió, mostrando una actitud muy distante. Lo cierto era que, su mente y sus prioridades estaban muy lejos de allí.

-Entiendo. No podemos ser demasiado precavidos –la voz de Sebastian sonó áspera y fría, y después se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia las escaleras- iré a ver si la señorita necesita algo. Después debo a arreglar el servicio funerario de Ferdinand.

Thomas y Grell se miraron con diferentes expresiones; mientras el señor Haggard parecía sereno, mostraba angustia en sus ojos, y el shinigami parecía estar sorprendido. Esperaba que Sebastian pusiera objeciones ante su presencia, pero en vez de ello, pareció aceptarlo sin más protestas, señal de la gravead del asunto.

Fue en ese momento, que el shinigami entendió por completo que la situación era verdaderamente seria. No porque no lo fuera antes, sino porque le parecía increíble que todo aquello llegase a suceder después de todas las precauciones y planes que consideraron para detener la invocación.

Una vez arriba, Sebastian se paró frente a la puerta de la habitación de Susanna, escuchando con sus oídos de demonio los sonidos provenientes del baño. No tocó la puerta ni intentó abrir. Sabía bien que la chica quería estar sola y se limitó a escuchar el agua corriendo, junto con los sollozos de su ama, resistiendo la urgencia de ir a abrazarla y hacer que se olvidara de todo, al menos por un rato.

Un par de minutos después, cuando escuchó la llave del agua cerrarse, caminó hacia el estudio de Susanna y tomó el teléfono para preparar el funeral de Fer. Después, con gran habilidad, elaboró un certificado de defunción falso, así como todos los documentos necesarios para evitar que la policía investigara el asunto y pudiesen llevar a cabo el servicio funerario sin mayores complicaciones. No era la primera vez que hacía algo así y, por alguna razón que él mismo no supo identificar, deseó que es fuera la última vez que tuviera que hacerlo, al menos mientras tuviera el contrato con Susanna.

Una hora después, Ronald y Abby llegaron a la residencia. Thomas los observó estacionando el auto frente a la casa y de inmediato salió a recibirlos. Durante todo ese tiempo, había estado temeroso de que Abby hubiese resultado lastimada con la explosión o que tuviese algún problema con las autoridades.

Por su parte, Susanna salió de su habitación al escucharlos. Quería asegurarse de que Abby estuviera bien, aunque no supo de dónde sacaría las fuerzas para decirle la verdad. Explicar lo que había sucedido hacía apenas unas horas requeriría de informarles sobre lo que verdaderamente había ocurrido durante los meses anteriores.

En cuanto puso un pie afuera del cuarto, sintió una ráfaga de aire y frente a ella apareció Sebastian, mirándola con ojos penetrantes, estudiándola como si intentara leer su mente.

-Sebastian… estoy bien –intentó ser lo más convincente ante el mudo cuestionamiento del demonio. Su actitud protectora se había vuelto algo cotidiano y a lo que ya se había acostumbrado - yo… -de pronto sintió cómo él tomaba su mano herida. Ella había amarrado un torniquete en su muñeca para no sangrar tanto, pero era posible que necesitara algunos puntos.

El demonio no llevaba guantes en ese momento y con mucha delicadeza, casi caricias, revisó la mano de la chica. Después, tomó una venda de su bolsillo y la ató para cubrir la herida, que no resultó ser tan profunda; en un par de días sanaría por completo. Después, la miró a los ojos y le dio un suave beso en el dorso de la mano, sonriendo como amabilidad y dejando a la chica sin palabras.

Luego, tomó su rostro y acarició el contorno de su boca, con cuidado para examinar la herida que tenía en el labio y los moretones en su rostro. Su expresión pasó de ser de gran ternura, a desaprobación, como si estuviese molesto y sus ojos de demonio parecían ver cada pequeño detalle y desperfecto que la chica había sufrido.

-Debía haber estado allí, contigo…

-No sabíamos lo que ocurriría. No es tu culpa –lo miró a los ojos y de pronto escuchó a Ronald y Abby entrar por la puerta principal- ¿cómo les vamos a explicar lo que sucedió? Debemos decirles la verdad. Ellos lo merecen… aunque… tu identidad y la de…

-Déjemelo a mí, señorita. Debo omitir algunas cosas, pero les explicaré todo.

-Te lo agradezco –ella bajó la mirada y bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con los recién llegados.

Una vez que estuvieron reunidos en la sala, Sebastian les indicó a todos que se sentaran, y comenzó a explicar lo que había ocurrido, sin embargo, los hizo narrando lo que había ocurrido desde que Susanna llegó a la casa, aclarando que el problema comenzó desde generaciones atrás, pero que Richard Serafer había sido quien logró descifrar cómo evitar que el ángel caído llevara a cabo el enlace final. Por supuesto, omitió toda aquella información innecesaria, y por supuesto, la verdad sobre él mismo y los shinigamis, aunque dejó muy en claro que se enfrentaban a algo sobrenatural, casi sacado de una novela de fantasía y ocultismo.

Después, explicó lo que había ocurrido ese día, lo que Demian acababa de hacer y el peligro que corrían con el ángel caído finalmente libre. Cuando dijo que Fer había muerto, Abby comenzó a llorar junto con Thomas, quien la rodeó con un brazo para consolarla un poco, pero ambos estaban devastados por la noticia y aunque el chofer ya sabía lo que había ocurrido, desconocía el cómo había sucedido todo, así que Ronald se encargó de explicarlo, ya que había visto el cinematic record y conocía todos los detalles, sin embargo, la verdad sobre los hechos era todavía más difícil de aceptar.

-Para ser sincero –el joven shinigami hizo una pausa- tenemos suerte de continuar con vida. Si el ángel hubiese querido, nos habría podido eliminar, y después de eso, la inundación en el túnel también podría haber sido mortal– durante algunos minutos, todos parecieron estar asimilando todo.

-Lo siento mucho… perdón… no pude hacer nada –Susanna por fin habló. Reunió todas sus fuerzas para hacerlo, aunque le fue muy difícil ver a Thomas y Abby a los ojos; se sentía impotente y los recuerdos de la muerte de Fer permanecían latentes- vi cómo pasó todo eso frente a mis ojos y… no pude hacer nada, soy… una inútil.

-No diga eso señorita, usted no tuvo la culpa y… - Thomas trató de consolarla, pero Susanna lo interrumpió y se levantó del sillón, caminando hacia la ventana e intentando alejarse de todo aquello. Nunca pensó que Fer fuese a morir de esa manera tan horrible.

-No había podido hacer algo para evitar que el muriera –dijo con un tono frío, escondiendo las lágrimas que luchaban por salir- pero si me hubiera negado a que se involucraran desde un principio, tal vez esto sería muy diferente.

Hubo silencio por unos momentos y cuando por fin Susanna volvió a incorporarse al grupo, se paró junto a Sebastian, secó sus lágrimas y miró a Thomas y a Abby con seriedad.

-Ahora que saben todo, y lo que puede ocurrir, no los culparía si quisieran renunciar. No quiero arrastrarlos a una lucha que… es posible que tengamos perdida. No voy a dejar que desperdicien su vida.

Ambos shinigamis se voltearon a ver con expresiones de mortificación; habían sido testigos de la llegada del ángel caído, lo cual fue suficientemente terrorífico para erizarles la piel, pero el pensar que podía cumplir su cometido, era todavía más escalofriante. Era una posibilidad real a la que se enfrentarían, al mismo tiempo que una gran responsabilidad y carga sobre sus hombros.

-Desde que su abuelo vivía, tuve una sospecha de lo que ocurría. Fueron demasiadas coincidencias y sucesos difíciles de explicar, que comencé a especular sobre la naturaleza de todo –miró a Sebastian con complicidad. A pesar de no saber la verdad sobre el mayordomo, sabía que había algo sobrenatural en él, sin embargo, no era el momento de averiguarlo- sólo algo así podría haber causado todos esos accidentes, explosiones, muertes y cambios en el clima… además, todos esos libros de ocultismo, no podían ser indicativo de otra cosa.

-Thomas… ¿por qué… no lo dijiste antes? –Susanna estaba sorprendida y se preguntaba qué más sabría el señor Haggar.

-Hice un juramento a su abuelo, sobre no interferir en las acciones de Sebastian y, pensé que a decir algo, podría afectar el resultado. Además, no quería mortificarla, señorita. Ya tiene una responsabilidad demasiado grande que cumplir –de pronto rio para sí mismo- aunque debo confesar que… la realidad supera por mucho a todo a todas mis conjeturas.

-Yo… no sé qué decir –Abby había permanecido en silencio, digiriendo la información que Sebastian acababa de darles. Sabía que tanto Susanna como su Abuelo, estaban relacionados con algo peligroso, pero nunca pensó que fuera de tales magnitudes- todo es tan… irreal –miró a todos- difícil de creer, pero… al mismo tiempo, todo encaja perfectamente… -la chica volvió a sollozar y Thomas la abrazó con ternura, mientras Susanna se sentaba junto a ella y entre lágrimas volvía a lamentarse por lo ocurrido.

Poco después, Thomas adoptó una expresión seria y miró a Ronald, como si fuera a cuestionarlo sobre algo muy serio.

-Hace un momento encendí el televisor para ver qué decían sobre lo ocurrido en el estadio. Todos los canales dicen que fue un ataque terrorista, pero es obvio que no lo fue. Hubo miles de muertos y heridos. Ha sido la peor tragedia del país en muchos años, pero ¿para qué? ¿con qué fin? ¿y qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió?

-Había una bomba en el sótano del estadio, muy cerca de los túneles en done estábamos –Ronald estaba muy serio- Demian Janssens-Guillot la detonó mientras intentábamos detenerlo. No hubo nada que hacer. Ya era demasiado tarde y… me temo que todo fue parte del ritual. No fue hasta hoy que descubrimos exactamente lo que pasaría.

-Es probable que continúen diciendo que fue un ataque terrorista, pero nunca encontrarán al verdadero culpable- agrego Grell- eso es tarea nuestra… -dijo con cierto pesar- me pregunto cuántas personas habrán muerto…

-Fueron exactamente 4,579 –dijo de pronto una voz aparentemente serena y calculadora- hay un total de 10,837 heridos, de los cuales aproximadamente, unos 300 más morirán en las próximas horas. En un estadio lleno, como el Stamford Bridge, con una capacidad de más de 40,000 personas, las víctimas pudieron ser muchas más.

-¡Will! ¿Cómo sigue todo en el estadio? –Grell se apresuró a preguntar, en cuanto vio al supervisor caminar hacia la sala. Al parecer había entrado por la puerta trasera, pero en ese momento, nadie se preguntó cómo lo había hecho. Demasiado conveniente para el shinigami, quien se ahorró un poco de tiempo al aparecer de pronto en el jardín trasero.

-Me temo que… -se acercó al grupo y sin pensarlo mucho, se sentó en uno de los sillones, casi dejándose caer del agotamiento. No llevaba puesto el saco del traje y, aunque su apariencia continuaba siendo impecable, el nudo de corbata parecía estar un poco más flojo de lo normal, pero no tanto como el de Ronald-las labores de rescate continuarán toda la tarde. La ciudad es un caos, y esto es sólo el inicio… todo el mundo está conmocionado por lo que sucedió –hizo una pausa- ¿hay alguna novedad por aquí?

El Supervisor miró a todos con expectación y, a pesar de no esperar buenas noticias, tampoco esperaba que la situación hubiese empeorado. Si ese fuera el caso, algo habría ocurrido durante su ausencia, sin embargo, guardaba una diminuta esperanza de que alguien hubiese encontrado información útil o quizás una pista, pero dicha esperanza se desvaneció tan rápido como había llegado. Especialmente, cuando vio los ojos llorosos de Susanna.

William miró a Susanna por un breve instante, pero para él fue mucho más tiempo que eso. Durante un par de segundos, casi hizo suya la tristeza que ella reflejaba en su rostro y apretó los puños con fuerza, deseando terminar con su sufrimiento, pero no había nada que hacer; tan sólo perseguir con su mirada las pequeñas lágrimas que rodaban por su mejilla.

No se dijo mucho más durante esa breve reunión. Ninguno tenía una idea clara sobre lo que podría ocurrir y tampoco tuvieron fuerzas para pensar en qué hacer para detener al ángel. El día había sido difícil y agotador, así que los shinigamis se retiraron después de recuperar sus fuerzas. Sin duda, les esperaban al menos un par de horas extras para terminar los informes de defunciones acontecidas y una reunión con los altos mandos.

Al anochecer, casi como si el cielo supiera que lo que había ocurrido, hubo una gran tormenta. Susanna tuvo la necesidad de salir de la casa, ya que se sentía sofocada y salió al jardín. Cuando miró hacia arriba, en busca del firmamento, sólo pudo ver una interminable mancha gris que anunciaba la inevitable catástrofe que se avecinaba. Estaba triste y se sentía impotente, además de frustrada al no haber sido capaz de detener la invocación del ángel. No tenía idea de cómo detenerlo y sabía que todo podría estar perdido, sin embargo, lo que más le afectó en ese instante, fue el recuerdo de Fer.

No merecía haber muerto como lo hizo; siempre fue un muchacho amable y que se preocupó por ella, pero al final, Susanna le falló. No pudo salvarlo y se maldijo por ser tan débil e impotente. Por un momento, se adueñó del dolor de sus heridas y golpes, como si fuese una merecida penitencia, pero eso no sería suficiente.

Su llanto logró ocultarse gracias al agua que escurría en su rostro. Estaba empapada y comenzó a temblar, aunque no por el frío de la lluvia, sino por el enojo y la desesperación que sentía. La profunda herida en su mano comenzó a sangrar por lo fuerte que apretó los puños.

-Si te enfermas, nos costará más trabajo destruir al ángel… -Sebastian se acercó con pasos lentos y se detuvo justo detrás de ella.

-Después de todo lo que pasó, una simple gripe no haría gran diferencia.

-Sí lo haría –se acercó más- no me gusta verte sufrir, y no sólo porque me hace pensar que… soy incapaz de protegerte.

-Sebastian, por favor, deja tu ego fuera de esto- la voz de Susanna parecía apagada.

-No es ego. Debo cumplir con mi palabra; con mi deber como mayordomo, como el demonio con quien hiciste un pacto, pero sobre todo como… -fue interrumpido por los sollozos de la chica.

Sebastian entendió que no se trataba de convencerla de nada. Ella ya lo sabía y, en cambio, supo que necesitaba algo diferente, entonces se acercó más y la abrazó por la espalda, protegiéndola de la lluvia, y haciéndole saber que estaba ahí para ella. Susanna acarició sus brazos, ahora rodeándola en silencio. Agradeció que estuviese con ella, aunque no tenía fuerzas para decir algo más.

Ambos estaban empapados, pero pareció no importarles. Había preocupaciones más grandes en ese momento, y al demonio no le importó mojarse con tal de estar allí.

-¿No tienes frío? – ella asintió y se aferró más a él, en busca de un poco de calor. El cuerpo del demonio era cálido y parecía estar completamente amoldado al de ella. Sebastian le dio un beso en la mejilla, y junto con el ritmo de su respiración, logró calmarla un poco, aunque todavía había lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, entonces le susurró al oído- pero, sobre todo, debo cumplir el deber que tengo contigo; con mi pareja…

Por un segundo, Susanna se quedó anonadada, tras caer en la cuenta de lo que implicaban las palabras de Sebastian, de las consecuencias de sus actos, que muy lejos de parecerle incómodo, le pareció reconfortante y se sintió segura entre sus brazos, permitiéndose llorar un poco más, mientras él la acompañaba.

Un par de horas más tarde, Susanna intentó conciliar el sueño. Volvió a tomar un baño después de haberse empapado con la lluvia, y antes de acostarse, Sebastian le preparó un té de hierbas para que se relajara un poco, sin embargo, ya había pasado casi una hora, y ella todavía no conseguía dormir, así que se levantó de la cama y bajó a la cocina. Tal vez otra taza de té le ayudaría a sentirse más tranquila, o a menos a distraer su mente.

Cuando entró a la cocina, se encontró con Abby, quien al parecer había tenido la misma idea que ella y estaba preparando té.

-Señorita… ¿no puede dormir? –Abby preguntó con amabilidad, su rostro parecía cansado y las ojeras lo acentuaban más.

-Dudo que alguien en esta casa pueda dormir el día de hoy…

-¿Quiere un poco de té?- Susanna asintió y miró hacia la ventana mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del desayunador. El jardín estaba iluminado, ya que Sebastian había dejado las luces encendidas, como precaución- desde que llegue, lo que más me gustó de la casa, fue el jardín. Es tan grande y… parece que, a pesar de todo, permanece constante.

-A su abuelo le encantaba cuidar de él –puso una taza frente a Susanna y se sentó junto a ella- solía contarnos que su esposa, Eleanor, solía hacerlo antes de morir, y cuando ella ya no estuvo, sentía que podía pasar tiempo con ella al podar las flores. Pasaba toda la mañana encerrado en el estudio y, por las tardes iba al jardín, hasta que anochecía, entonces volvía a su estudio junto con Sebastian –hizo una pequeña pausa- ahora me puedo imaginar de qué hablaban todos los días –dijo muy pensativa.

-¿Alguna vez pensaste que tramaban algo peligroso? –Susanna estaba muy interesada en saber más sobre su abuelo.

-Desde que me contrataron, lo supe. Es sólo que, tras haber perdido mi memoria, esto se convirtió en mi rutina y me pareció algo normal. Además, para ser sincera –rió un poco para sí misma- no fue hasta que usted llegó, que comenzamos con el trabajo en serio- bebió un sorbo de té y miró hacia el jardín, como recordando algo- llegué a esta casa un par de semanas después de Fer. Ambos fuimos contratados con el mismo propósito: ayudar al nieto o nieta del señor Richard, en lo que fuese necesario. Al principio pensamos que seríamos una especie de escolta, pero después de que su abuelo murió, supimos que era algo mucho más serio. Además, aunque la actitud de Sebastian no cambió, comenzó a tomar más medidas de seguridad. Viajaba constantemente, aunque nunca supimos a dónde iba, pero regresaba cada dos semanas para supervisar que la casa estuviese en orden y atender algunos asuntos de la farmacéutica.

-¿Desde cuándo comenzó a buscarme?

-Siempre pensé que su búsqueda había comenzado desde el día siguiente en que murió el señor Richard, pero…. Algo me dice que comenzó desde mucho antes. No me extrañaría que la fuese a buscar en cada rincón del mundo.

-Sebastian puede ser demasiado insistente –sonrió con ironía.

-Un par de meses después, nos dijo que la había encontrado y nos alegramos mucho de que lo haya hecho. Eso nos dio cierta tranquilidad después de la muerte de su abuelo. Sentíamos que algo había quedado inconcluso. Aun así, pasaron casi dos años para que usted viniera a la casa. Ignoro lo que hizo Sebastian durante ese tiempo. Supongo que buscó cerciorarse de que en verdad fuera usted.

Susanna sabía que el demonio la había estado siguiendo durante algún tiempo, pero nunca imaginó que fuese tanto. ¿Qué habría descubierto Sebastian sobre ella durante esos meses? Por un segundo se sintió como una pieza más de un entramado demasiado complejo, como si su mayordomo hubiese anticipado todo, sin embargo, se preguntó si en realidad él habría previsto todo, o si se habría llevado una sorpresa.

Tal vez, el también sería parte de un entramado que llevaba muchísimos más años de gestación; ¿destino o consecuencia? Lo cierto era que, mucho de lo ocurrido hasta entonces parecía haber sido inevitable.

-No miento al decir que esperábamos con ansias a que usted llegara. Nuestro trabajo apenas comenzaba y también fue una forma de corresponder lo que su abuelo hizo por nosotros. Tanto Fer como yo, estábamos perdidos en la vida. No teníamos trabajo, ni medios para subsistir, y además estábamos solos, sin familia o alguien a quién recurrir y su abuelo fue una figura casi paternal para nosotros. Nos aceptó son mayor reparo, nos ofreció un hogar y un propósito –de pronto, Abby miró a Susanna con gran determinación- es por ello que… continuaré con usted, apoyándola. No sólo por su abuelo, sino por usted y… por evitar la catástrofe que puede ocurrir. Esto ya es mucho más que sólo una venganza. Necesitarán de todos los aliados que puedan conseguir.

-Lo sé… pero prométeme algo –Susanna adoptó una actitud seria- ahora que sabes las implicaciones, si las cosas se ponen demasiado peligrosas, quiero que te quedes en un lugar seguro. No tomes riesgos innecesarios y, sobre todo… cuida de tu alma.

-Está bien, señorita- sonrió- pero sólo si usted hace lo mismo- Susanna se sorprendió mucho al escuchar eso y después de un momento, sonrió con melancolía.

-Para ser honesta, no sé si todavía tenga un alma que cuidar…

Mientras tanto, desde las sombras, Sebastian había escuchado la última parte de la conversación entre las dos chicas. No había sido su intención hacerlo, pero en cuanto escuchó a Susanna pronunciar su nombre en la cocina, decidió echar un vistazo.

No permaneció allí durante mucho tiempo; no quería entrometerse, y sabía que la chica necesitaba espacio, por lo que regresó a su habitación y se recostó nuevamente en la cama. No dormiría; a decir verdad, no lo había hecho desde hacía un par de décadas. En vez de ello, observaba el cuadro que Susanna le había obsequiado. El mismo que estuvo alguna vez en la oficina de Richard Serafer.

No importaba cuántas veces lo mirara, siempre era la misma imagen: el viejo barrio de Greenwich en una mañana clara, con la luna y Venus asomándose por el cielo. Seis niños jugando con una espada de juguete mientras unos querubines los observan, pero desde las sombras, una criatura obscura los miraba.

La expresión en los ojos de cada personaje del cuadro era lo que le fascinaba; mientras los querubines miraban con recelo y cierto desprecio a los niños, el oscuro individuo, más que ser un espectador, parecía estar consciente de las intenciones de los querubines y al mismo tiempo parecía estar al acecho.

Algo más que le parecía intrigante en el cuadro era que, aunque los niños estaban jugando, dos de ellos parecían estar distraídos con algo, mientras que los otros cuatro veían directo hacia la espada. Tal vez habría una historia detrás de ello, pero por el momento, Sebastian tenía otras cosas en qué pensar, así que tomó el diario del abuelo de Susanna y volvió a leerlo, esperando encontrar algo que les ayudara a detener al ángel caído.

Un día después, el servicio funerario de Fer se llevó a cabo. Sólo Abby, el Sr. Haggard, los shingiamis, Sebastian y Susanna acudieron. Sería un entierro solitario, triste y en silencio. Ninguno se atrevió a decir palabra alguna y se limitaron a escuchar al párroco, quien decía algunas palabras antes de que el ataúd fuese sepultado.

Unos minutos después de que la fosa estuviera por completo cubierta, el párroco se marchó, dejando a los dolientes allí, todavía en silencio y con aire de derrota. Habían perdido a un miembro de la familia.

El llanto de Susanna no se escuchó. Sus lágrimas cayeron mientras apretaba los puños con una inmensa rabia e impotencia al no poder evitar la muerte del muchacho. Había sido un error, nunca debió dejar que la acompañara en aquel túnel. Otra vez había sido ella la causa de la muerte de una persona inocente, ignorante de todo lo que sucedía. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de contarle todo.

¿Habría sido capaz de hacerlo?

El dolor continuaría por días. A pesar de haber perdido a su padre hacía menos de un mes, Susanna nunca podría acostumbrarse a perder a alguien, y esperaba nunca hacerlo. No quería imaginarse lo que sería ser tan insensible, como si parte de su humanidad desapareciera con ello. Un ejemplo claro eran los shinigamis, quienes estaban frente a ella con el rostro serio y actitud solemne, tal vez con un poco de preocupación o simpatía hacia ella, Abby o Thomas, pero nunca tristes por su muerte. Eso podría significar la muerte para ellos.

Lo cierto era que, la muerte solía ser algo de todos los días para los shinigamis. Ese era su trabajo, su penitencia por el gran pecado de quitarse la vida voluntariamente, pero el que Ferdinand perdiera la vida fue, sin duda, sorpresivo.

William detestaba ver a Susanna sufrir. Quería reconfortarla y protegerla de todos los males que la amenazaran, pero era impotente ante aquel deseo, ya que ella se encontraba bajo la sombra y protección de su mayordomo, quien en ese momento lo observaba como si pudiese leer sus pensamientos.

No era el momento de pelear o discutir, así que William se limitó a suspirar con discreción y mirar a su alrededor como un acto reflejo. Después miró Ronald y a Grell, diciéndoles con la mirada que era momento de marcharse.

Acto seguido, se despidieron y les dieron el pésame a los presentes. El último en despedirse fue el Supervisor, quien al acercarse a Susanna, la miró con dulzura y cierta decepción.

-Lamento mucho lo que pasó. Si necesitas algo… ya sabes en dónde encontrarme –sintió deseos de abrazarla, pero se contuvo y volvió a utilizar esa máscara de solemnidad que por tantos años había llevado.

-Te lo agradezco, Will. De verdad –Susanna se esforzó por sonreír y esconder las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos- yo… sé que tenemos que ocuparnos de ese otro asunto… ¿podemos hacerlo mañana?

-Por supuesto- dijo con solemnidad y después miró a Sebastian, asintiendo con la cabeza y caminó junto con sus dos subordinados hacia la entrada del cementerio para después desaparecer. Aún debían terminar con el papeleo relacionado con la explosión en el estadio y el despacho de los shinigamis parecía un verdadero campo de batalla.

Thomas y Abby ya se habían ido hacia el auto, cabizbajos por la repentina muerte de su compañero. El día estaba despejado, sin nubes en el cielo y no había mucho aire. Ideal para disfrutar del verano, pero eso era lo único en lo que Susanna no pensaba.

Sebastian estaba junto a ella, en silencio, como si esperara a que la chica dijera algo, pero ni una palabra salió de su boca. El demonio deseaba tocarla, con la esperanza de que su tacto la reconfortara un poco, pero sabía que Thomas y Abby los estaban observando desde lejos, y se limitó a rozar su hombro con suavidad. No era momento de apresurar las cosas. No con ella en ese estado.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

-Sólo… no me dejes caer- su mirada fue triste cuando buscó los ojos del demonio.

-Nunca –la abrazó con ternura y caminaron hacia el auto.

Susanna pasó el resto del día en su estudio, acompañada de papeleo de la empresa, un vaso de ron que se vaciaba con frecuencia y una gran desdicha que prefirió enfrentar sola, ordenándole a su mayordomo que no quería ser molestada por nadie, a menos que fuese urgente.

Por la noche, cenó un emparedado que ella misma insistió en prepararse y una taza de té. Su apetito había disminuido considerablemente, pero siempre había alguien que le recordaba lo importante que era no saltarse comidas en el día, y ese alguien, aunque mantuvo su distancia durante el día, se había mantenido al pendiente de ella en todo momento.

Más tarde, Susanna se preparó para ir a dormir, vistiendo una cómoda pijama y mirando hacia el techo, con la esperanza de aburrirse lo suficiente para poder quedarse dormida, sin embargo, no tuvo mucho éxito y una hora después de dar vueltas en la cama, fue al baño para servirse un poco de agua.

Las luces estaban apagadas y la casa parecía estar en total silencio. Ni siquiera los habituales sonidos de los insectos del jardín podían escucharse y de pronto, la chica sintió un escalofrío junto con una corriente de aire frío detrás de ella. Con un dubitativo movimiento, volteó para ver si había algo o alguien detrás de ella, y pudo jurar que su corazón se detuvo por dos segundos cuando se encontró con una silueta casi a su lado.

Como acto reflejo, dio un paso para alejarse y dejó caer el vaso con agua que sostenía, pero tan rápido como sucedió eso, la sombra se agachó para sostener el vaso y evitar que el líquido se cayera.

-¿No puedes dormir? –la chica se sintió aliviada en cuanto reconoció la voz de su mayordomo, quien le ofrecía el vaso.

-¡Sebastian! Creo que me acabo de hacer diez años más vieja –ella se quejó y bebió un sorbo de agua- casi me matas de un susto.

-Mil disculpas –el rio de manera seductora- no era mi intensión asustarte, aunque… -se acercó más a ella y le susurró el oído- esos escalofríos que sintió, fueron completamente intencionales.

-Y en eso tienes maestría –respondió con cierta resignación y caminó hacia su cama- pero quiero dormir.

-En eso también puedo ayudarte. Acuéstate… –ante la petición, ella lo miró con la ceja arqueada y muchas sospechas sobre sus verdaderas intenciones- descuida, no haré nada que no me pidas y, si conciliar el sueño es lo que deseas, estoy más que dispuesto a cumplir tus caprichos.

Susanna lo miró por uno segundos, tratando de decidir qué hacer. Confiaba en él, pero también sabía que era capaz de usar trucos para seducirla y no sabía si ella misma sería capaz de rechazarlo en una situación así.

Ella suspiró, se recostó en la cama y un instante después, sintió cómo el demonio se recostaba junto a ella. No era la primera ocasión que lo hacía, pero una ráfaga de emoción hizo que el corazón de Susanna se acelerara, ya que esta vez no sería necesario ocultar sus sentimientos ni negarlos.

Sebastian la miró por un momento, como si intentara adivinar lo que pensaba y después acarició su cabello, para relajarla un poco, mostrándole una sonrisa dulce y encantadora, para después hablar con voz sutil.

-¿Te hablé sobre la vez que fui de fiesta con Scott Fitzgerald?

-¿Lo dices en serio? –la chica se sentó en la cama, a causa de la gran sorpresa y miró al demonio con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Alguna vez te he mentido? –la sonrisa satisfecha del mayordomo, lo hizo verse más apuesto- pero si quieres una historia para dormir, deberás recostarte… -entonces tomo el brazo de la chica con un movimiento muy rápido, jalándola hacia él para abrazarla mientras ella se recostaba en su pecho, a lo que ella sólo pudo contestar con un ruido de desconcierto- así está mejor…

-Qué conveniente… -ella murmuró y se acurrucó mientras lo abrazaba.

-¿No estás cómoda? –la angustia en sus facciones podrían haber convencido a cualquiera.

-Mucho más de lo que me conviene aceptar –lo abrazó un poco más fuerte- pero dime ¿hablaste con Scott Fitzgerald?

-Por supuesto –sonrió y acarició el brazo de la chica con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha subía la cobija para cubrir a Susanna- era la década de 1920, la I Guerra Mundial acababa de terminar y el mudo había cambiado. Muchas costumbres se volvieron arcaicas, y, creo que por primera vez en muchos siglos, los humanos se dieron cuenta de que ellos mismos pueden ser sus peores enemigos y de lo frágiles que son. Por desgracia, menos de veinte años después, volvieron a caer en lo miso… -suspiró y continuó acariciando a Susanna con mucha ternura- me pregunto si algún día aprenderán… pero te decía… los años veinte fueron algo interesante. Fue una época prolífera para el arte y, creo que te habría gustado vivir en esa época. Había jazz por todas partes. Me atrevería decir que, todo giraba en torno a esa música y había círculos sociales donde particularmente, proliferaban los artistas. Grandes escritores, músicos, pintores. Todos ellos dedicados a su pasión, dentro de una burbuja bohemia donde algunos caían en los vicios y otros se dejaban llevar por el romanticismo de la época. La moda comenzó a cambias y las mujeres se volvieron más liberales. Eso se notó, sobre todo, en los bailes…

Sebastian continuó describiendo las costumbres de aquel entonces y todo lo que sucedía cerca de él, describiendo a un par de personalidades de una manera muy peculiar. A Susanna le fascinaba escucharlo, como si su voz por sí sola pudiera aclarar su mente y llevarse sus preocupaciones, por el ritmo y la manera tan específica de pronunciar algunas palabras. Su voz nunca fallaba en arrullarla y darle paz a su turbulenta mente, pero esta vez las cosas fueron diferentes.

Ambos estaban muy cerca y Susanna lo estaba abrazando de una manera que nunca pesó llegar a hacer, pero se sentía bien; cómoda, segura y con la certeza de que él se quedaría junto a ella por el tiempo que necesitara. Ella deseaba escuchar la historia completa, pero la voz de Sebastian y lo rítmicos movimientos que hacía al acariciar su brazo, terminaron por surtir efecto y se quedó dormida.

-… Scott Fitzgerald tenía dos grandes debilidades: su esposa y el alcohol. Ambas, grandes fuentes de inspiración para escribir, pero en esa fiesta, pude observar que…-de pronto, se dio cuenta de que Susanna estaba profundamente dormida- … otro día será…

El demonio interrumpió su relato y, con mucho cuidado, se acomodó para poder ver mejor a la chica. Desde la primera vez que lo hizo, disfrutaba mucho de verla dormir. Su expresión era serena, pero dependiendo de lo que soñara, a veces fruncía el ceño o sonreía tiernamente, como si nada más le importara en el mundo. Era como si reflejara todo lo que significaba ser humano en una mueca o una expresión.

Los ojos de Sebastian adoptaron su aspecto original; rosado brillante. No tenía por qué aparentar en ese momento, así que se permitió mirarla tanto como quiso y de pronto, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Para entonces, ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a pisar terrenos desconocidos para él; desde que conoció a Susanna, era cada vez más frecuente.

Cerca de las nueve de la mañana, Sebastian decidió que era hora para que Susanna despertara. Debían reunirse con los shinigamis, y además tenía planeado algo con ella para un poco más tarde, así que, con un suave movimiento, tomó su mano y la acarició.

La piel de la chica era cálida y él podía sentir su calmado pulso a través de su piel. Casi podía imaginarse cómo latía su corazón, de pronto, como si fuera un reflejo, ella estrechó su mano y se acomodó dentro de las sábanas, con una expresión muy serena y fue entonces que Sebastian usó su pulgar para acariciar más su mano, acercándose más a ella, con la intensión de que ella lo sintiera a su lado y despertarla.

Después, movió su mano, recorriendo el brazo de Susanna, con caricias suaves que casi llegaban hasta su hombro y, lentamente ella comenzó a despertar, pero antes de que pudiera abrir sus ojos, una pícara sonrisa apareció en los labios del mayordomo y, recordando lo que estaba contándole la noche anterior, comenzó a canturrear _Let's do it, let's fall in love_ de Cole Porter.

-¿En verdad tienes que ser tan irresistible para pedirlo? Es demasiado temprano –evidentemente, ella se refería a la letra de la canción.

-Es interesante que utilices la palabra _irresistible_ , considerando el tiempo que te llevó aceptar que sientes algo por mí.

-Sentir algo no dignifica enamorarse.

-Entonces tendré que convencerte.

Antes de que Susanna pudiera siquiera considerar lo que el demonio acababa de decir, sintió cómo sus labios comenzaban a besarla, y a pesar de que lo hacían de manera lenta, sintió su pulso acelerándose, como si le hubiesen inyectado adrenalina. Por su parte, Sebastian no parecía tener intensión de acelerar la situación; por el contrario, parecía que cada vez sus movimientos eran más lentos. Acarició la cintura y el muslo de Susanna, mientras se separaba de la chica, de modo que sus labios a penas se rozaban. Ella lo miró con los ojos entreabiertos y eso fue suficiente para que él volviera a cerrar el espacio entre ellos, besándola con un poco más de intensidad. Ella disfrutaba cada segundo que pasaba, saboreando al demonio en su boca, como si fuese su última oportunidad. Lo abrazó, acariciando su espalda y bajando poco a poco, imaginándose qué habría debajo de la camisa del demonio, pero antes de que ella pudiese llegar debajo de la cintura, él se detuvo y junto con una sonrisa traviesa, le dijo.

-Ahora que estás despierta, iré a preparar el desayuno.

Y, actuando como si nada hubiese ocurrido, Sebastian se levantó de la cama y abrió las cortinas, dejando a Susanna prácticamente anonadada por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Unos minutos después, ya que Susanna decidió meterse al baño y entrar la regadera con el fin de despejar su mente de lo que había sucedido hacía un momento, comenzó a pensar en otras cosas, entre ellas, en posibles escondites dentro de la casa donde su abuelo podría haber dejado más pistas. De cualquier manera, supo que la mejor manera de honrar la memoria de Fer, sería destruyendo al ángel, así que se enfocaría en tener una gran determinación para ello.

Un par de horas después, Sebastian logró convencerla de que saliera al jardín a tomar una limonada que había hecho especialmente para ella. Tal vez, así se animaría un poco, así que decoró la mesa y preparó unos apetitosos bocadillos.

Por un momento, la chica pareció estar más serena y hasta sonriente mientras veía cómo algunos pájaros se bañaban en el pequeño estanque. Fue entonces que Sebastian se animó a acercársele.

-A pesar de haber tenido problemas para dormir, parece estar de mejor humor, señorita –dijo con la fachada de mayordomo, casi perfecto, pero después se acercó a ella y le susurró con voz seductora- aunque estoy seguro de que puedo ayudarle a que mejore todavía más.

-¿Ah sí, cómo? -Susanna sonrió y discretamente volteó hacia la casa, para ver si Abby o Thomas estaban cerca. Quería ser discreta frente a ellos.

-Despacito…quiero respirar tu cuello despacito, deja que te diga cosas al oído, para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo… -ella de inmediato lo empujó y le reclamó.

-¡Sebastian, eres un pesado! –el rio, mientras disfrutaba de la sonrisa tímida que apareció en el rostro de Susanna, quien lo miró con cierto reproche- has estado escuchando e radio, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué clase de mayordomo sería, si no estuviera al tanto de las canciones de moda? En especial, con una joven ama a la que le gusta tanto la música –hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-¡Ay, que exagerado eres! –volvió a reír, agradeciendo que el demonio bromeara con ella.

-Lo que sea por poner una sonrisa en tu rostro –hizo una pausa- creo que ya comenzaba a extrañarla.

-Vaya, creo que pasar tiempo conmigo te está humanizando –ella dijo con incredulidad.

-Si eso es lo que quieres pensar… -sonrió para sí mismo y después de un momento, Susanna se levantó de la mesa.

-Voy a dar un paseo por el jardín.

-Bien, yo iré a ponerle más hielos a la limonada. Parece que será un día caluroso.

Ambos partieron en direcciones opuestas y la chica caminó hacia el fondo del jardín, entretenida con las diferentes flores que había en el camino. Gracias a las lluvias de los últimos días, el lugar parecía tener más vida, ya que había flores de distintos colores a su alrededor y el pasto tenía un tono de verde casi cautivador.

Se detuvo casi debajo de un alto árbol, buscando un poco de sombra, mientras sentía el aire refrescando su cara. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, y acomodó un mechón de su fleco detrás de su oreja. Después miró a su alrededor, suspirando el aire fresco y con un poco de nostalgia. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y tomó la cadena con el dije que le había regalado Sebastian. Era lo único que quedaba de sus padres, pero lejos de causarle tristeza, sentía una enorme curiosidad por lo que estaba grabado en la piedra.

"Mi último aliento"

La piedra resplandecía de una manera única, como si emanara luz desde su interior, por más descabellado que pareciera. De pronto, la chica escuchó pasos acercándose y volteó para ver a Sebastian caminando hacia ella.

-¿Qué habrá querido decir con mi último aliento?

-Fue un regalo de tu padre para tu madre, ¿qué crees que le haya querido decir? –el rostro del demonio era serio y la miraba con atención.

-No estoy segura…. Podría ser una despedida, o una promesa. No tengo idea de cómo eran ellos, cómo pensaban, o cuál fue su historia, pero… su último aliento fue para ella –le mostró la piedra y él sonrió, acercándose más a ella para tomar el dije.

-Ignoro el verdadero significado de la piedra, pero –se paró detrás de ella, desamarrando la mascada que Susanna llevaba, para exponer su cuello. Sus manos no llevaban guantes, y con gran suavidad, movió su cabello para ponerle el collar- puedes pensar que es un juramento…- de pronto, la chica vio cómo la mascada caía al suelo como si lo hiciera en cámara lenta, el sentir las yemas de los dedos de Sebastian acariciando su cuello hicieron que perdiera la noción del tiempo por un instante- …de que yo te protegeré hasta mi último aliento…- la voz de Sebastian sonó justo en su oído izquierdo y su aliento le causó escalofríos.

Después, el demonio desató el cabello de la chica, tomando la liga que lo sostenía entre sus manos y dio dos pasos para mirarla de frente. Con una sonrisa coqueta en la comisura de sus labios, le mostró la liga, y cómo poco a poco la convertía en una rosa blanca.

Susanna estaba fascinada con lo que acababa de ver. Sabía que sus poderes de demonio eran increíbles, pero nunca pensó en que pudiese hacer algo así. Al notarlo, Sebastian habló con una voz encantadora.

-Quizás, el blanco sea demasiado simple para ti… -de pronto, la rosa comenzó a cambiar de color, volviéndose roja- y esto demasiado ordinario… -entonces, la rosa cambió de color, para volverse un tornasol que oscilaba entre el morado, azul y negro.

Ella estaba maravillada con lo que acababa de ver y Sebastian le ofreció la flor, rozando su mano cuando la tomó y después volvió a verla a los ojos. Había una sonrisa, no sólo en su boca, sino en sus ojos, que la miraban de una manera muy especial.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Susanna se acercó lentamente para besarlo, tratando de aumentar las ansias del demonio, quien disfrutó cada instante antes de que sus labios se juntaran, y cuando por fin lo hicieron, la sostuvo por la cintura mientras ella lo rodeaba por los hombros, sosteniendo la rosa que le acababa de dar y ansiosa por continuar lo que habían comenzado esa mañana.

El beso comenzó lento, ambos apenas moviéndose e intentando controlar sus respiraciones para saborear mejor el momento. La mano de Sebastian acarició la espalda de la chica y después regresó a su cintura, sosteniéndola suavemente, pero en cuanto sintió que ella le dio una pequeña mordida en el labio inferior, la atrajo más hacia él y dio un par de pasos para recargarla en el árbol detrás de ellos. De inmediato, la intensidad aumentó y el subió sus manos para acariciar el cuello de Susanna. Su piel se sentía cálida sobre la marca del contrato, causando placenteras sensaciones en ella, quien acarició la espalda del demonio con ansias, sintiéndolo cerca de ella, respirando con agitación.

Se separaron por un instante, para verse a los ojos, intentando adivinar lo que el otro estaría pensando, pero pronto volvieron a besarse. Ella acarició el negro cabello de su mayordomo y lo enredó entre sus dedos. Sebastian podía sentir el pulso acelerado de la chica, la sangre latiendo en su cuello y sus ojos de demonio lo traicionaron por un momento, mientras se separaba de ella para besar su cuello, y apenas puso sus labios sobre su piel, Susanna sintió cómo el aire abandonaba sus pulmones ante la ardiente sensación, pero de pronto, se escuchó una voz acercándose.

-¿Señorita? –era Abby, quien se escuchaba cada vez más cerca- ¿está aquí? Los señores William, Grell y Ronald acaban de llegar…

-Abby… sí… -dijo Susanna, luchando porque su voz sonara lo más normal posible, ya que Sebastian continuaba besando su cuello, y ella casi podía sentir la pícara sonrisa en sus labios mientras lo hacía- ya voy…

-No he visto a Sebastian por ningún… -Abby la observó con curiosidad- ¿está bien? –parecía estar desconcertada, ya que Susanna estaba recargada contra el árbol y respirando con agitación. El demonio parecía haber desaparecido.

-Sí… sólo… hace demasiado calor… -respiró hondo y caminó hacia Abby, cuando Sebastian apareció detrás de Abby, con apariencia impecable, como si nada hubiese sucedido.

-Abby, veo que le has informado a la señorita que sus invitados han llegado… ¿podrías encargarte de preparar un poco de té para la reunión? –sonrió de manera triunfal y Abby asintió, mirándolo con cierta sospecha. Había aparecido tan de repente, que le pareció extraño, sin mencionar la actitud de Susanna, quien ahora parecía más calmada- señorita… -Sebastian miró a su ama con una sonrisa particularmente traviesa- la están esperando.

-Claro… -dijo mientras tragaba saliva y caminaba hacia la casa, llevando la rosa en su mano. Sebastian la siguió muy de cerca, pasando su mano por su cabello, para asegurarse por segunda vez que su apariencia fuera impecable.

 _ **Notas de la autora.**_

 _ **Estamos en la recta final de esta historia, y de corazón espero que les esté gustando. Esta vez tardé mucho en actualizar, y les pido una disculpa, pero tuve que asegurarme de comenzar a atar cavos sueltos y acomodar las cosas para llegar la conclusión de la historia, y eso me tomó un poco de tiempo, porque repasé todo, desde el inicio. Además, esta vez me costó más trabajo escribir las escenas de Sebastian. Quiero comenzar a incrementar la tensión sexual entre ellos, pero… no taaaanto y, es algo difícil de lograr, además de que quiero poner cosas románticas, sin sacarlo de personaje.**_

 _ **Por si a alguien le interesa, la banda sonora del capítulo fue:**_

 _ **While my guitar gently weeps para la escena del funeral, aunque no es la versión normal, sino una un poco más lenta.**_

 _ **Let's do it (let's fall in love) con Ella Fitzgerald, para la escena cuando Sebastian va a despertarla.**_

 _ **Crazy in love, versión de Ray Kont (Sí… lla versión de 50 sombras de Grey xD)**_

 _ **De cualquier forma, estoy también ordenando la playlist "oficial" del fanfic, la cual estará disponible en youtube y spotify. Muajajajaja.**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos pronto!**_


	40. Después de la tormenta (William)

**Capítulo 31. Después de la tormenta. (Ruta de William)**

Mientras huían de la inundación, Susanna sintió tremendas ganas de llorar. Estaba a punto de perder las esperanzas y, a pesar de estar tan cerca de William, un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. El shinigami lo notó cuando ella lo abrazó con más fuerza, como buscando su cercanía y, por un breve instante, su expresión se suavizó, pero continuó corriendo para evitar que el agua los alcanzara y en menos de tres minutos estuvieron de vuelta en la catacumba del cementerio Brompton.

Una vez fuera de allí, William bajó a Susanna con mucho cuidado y la miró, preguntándose si seguiría llorando, pero ya no lo hacía. En cambio, ella evitó su mirada y volteó hacia Sebastian.

-¿Podrías…?

-¿Llevarlo al auto?... enseguida –el mayordomo, asintió y llevando en brazos el cuerpo de Fer, caminó hacia donde el señor Haggard los esperaba.

-Grell, ve hacia el estadio. Necesitarán toda la ayuda disponible. En un momento estaré allá –William le ordenó al pelirrojo, quien parecía estar demasiado callado y de pronto desapareció con un zumbido

Por fin, Susanna y Will estuvieron solos, al menos por un momento. Él se acercó a la chica de manera protectora, preocupado por ella.

-¿Estás bien? –ella lo miró a los ojos y antes de comenzar a llorar, lo abrazó, tomándolo por sorpresa.

Su llanto fue sonoro, como si las lágrimas no fuesen suficiente para expulsar el dolor que sentía dentro de su pecho. De esos llantos que causan dolor de garganta y hacen que falte el aire, lamentándose ante la impotencia de no haber podido hacer nada por Fer, ni por detener la invocación.

Y él estaba allí para ella, rodeándola con sus brazos y acariciando su cabello. Sin decir palabra alguna, porque su mente estaba en blanco, y aunque su corazón quería decir tantas cosas, se limitó a permanecer así, cerca de ella.

Cuando Susanna se calmó, suspiró y habló en voz baja.

-Debes irte…

-No hasta que estés bien –la buscó con su mirada.

-Ya estoy mejor –le sonrió, pero sus ojos seguían rojos y él arqueó una ceja- de verdad…

-Está bien –se separó un poco de ella y le dio su pañuelo.

-Gracias –sonrió.

-Lamento no poder estar contigo en estos momentos, pero estaré a tu lado en cuanto pueda.

-Descuida. Tienes trabajo, ve –intentó separarse de Will, pero él no la soltó y se acercó a ella para besarla en la frente. Después, se dio la vuelta y desapareció.

Susanna se quedó allí de pie durante un par de minutos y luego se dispuso a caminar hacia el coche, pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta, vio que Sebastian estaba detrás de ella. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, esperándola.

-¿Puedo hacer algo por usted? –preguntó con amabilidad.

-No… gracias, Sebastian –le sonrió con debilidad- vamos a casa. Entre más rápido termine este día, mejor.

Por suerte para ellos, no había nadie más en el cementerio. La explosión en el estadio había hecho que los policías cercaran la zona e impidieran el acceso a las calles aledañas, sin embargo, tuvieron que arreglárselas para pasar los puntos de control dentro de la ciudad. La policía y el MI5 se encargaban e mantener el orden y de buscar al o a los posibles culpables por lo ocurrido, aunque cualquier investigación que hicieran, difícilmente daría con el verdadero responsable; Demian había sido demasiado cuidadoso para cubrir sus huellas, y la inundación en los túneles borraría cualquier tipo de evidencia.

En cuanto a Ronald y Abby, tampoco la tuvieron tan fácil, ya ninguno de ellos tenía las llaves del auto y tuvieron que improvisar un poco para regresar a la residencia Serafer.

-¿Has robado un auto alguna vez? –preguntó la chica al ver cómo Ronald sacaba los cables debajo del volante para echar a andar el coche.

-No… esto fue algo que aprendí… -sonrió con picardía- en un par de películas.

-Vaya, que observador –dijo la chica alzando la ceja. Estaba segura de que el muchacho no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad.

Abby estaba serena, pero preocupada. Sabía que algo malo había ocurrido, ya que escuchó la explosión del estadio y tuvo que evacuar la estación del metro. Le tomó un par de minutos a Ronald encontrarla, pero cuando lo hizo no le dijo todo lo que había pasado. Esperaría a que estuviesen llegando a su destino para hacerlo. Tras haber visto el cinematic record de Fer, supo que informarle sobre su muerte la pondría mal, así que puso su mejor cara y actitud para convencerla.

Casi dos horas más tarde, el señor Haggard estacionaba el auto en la cochera de la residencia de Susanna. Por una fracción de segundo después de que el auto estuviese apagado, todos permanecieron inmóviles, como si quisieran que el tiempo se congelara, evitando lo que seguía. El primero en moverse fue Sebastian, quien miró a Susanna y con voz solemne le dijo.

-Me haré cargo de todo y… dejaré a Fer en el estudio de la planta baja. Pero antes me gustaría revisar sus…

-Primero, quisiera tomar un baño –lo miró con ojos cansados- de todas formas, mantendré el torniquete en mi mano –salió del auto y antes de entrar a la casa, miró a Thomas con expresión de angustia- en cuanto llegue Abby, les contaremos lo que pasó. Les debo una explicación.

Susanna bajó la mirada, avergonzada y sintiéndose culpable por la muerte de Fer. Por su parte, Sebastian parecía estar muy serio y antes de tomar el cuerpo del muchacho, le dijo a Thomas en voz baja.

-Abby viene con Ronald. Espero que no tarden mucho –se dispuso a tomar a Fer en brazos, pero el chofer lo detuvo por un momento.

-Eso va más allá de ti y de mí, ¿no es así? nos sobrepasa a todos –a pesar de guardar la compostura, Thomas estaba muy mortificado.

-Más de lo que te imaginas… -

El mayordomo salió del auto, caminando hacia el estudio con el cuerpo de Ferdinand en los brazos y sin una expresión clara en el rostro y por un momento, Thomas pensó que había algo muy extraño en él; algo que, por un instante, le hizo creer que no era del todo humano. Conocía a Sebastian desde hacía muchos años y siempre había pensado que era un hombre muy peculiar y extraordinario; alguien fuera de lo común, pero en ese momento, sus sospechas parecían confirmarse.

Poco después, llegaron Ronald y Abby, y Susanna, quien estaba a punto de entrar al baño para ducharse, bajó lo más rápido que pudo. Aún tenía la misma ropa manchada de sangre y rasgada por lo que había ocurrido, pero dadas las circunstancias, quería asegurarse de que Abby estuviera bien y de explicarle lo que había sucedido. No sabía cuánto tiempo más tendría para hacerlo.

Por suerte, regresaron bien a la casa. El shinigami tenía algunos golpes y raspones por la pelea en el túnel, pero parecía estar bien, mientras que la chica se veía asustada y ansiosa.

Una vez que estuvieron reunidos en la sala, Susanna tomó un minuto para ordenar sus ideas y comenzó a explicar todo desde que había llegado a Londres. Después, Sebastian continuó relatando lo ocurrido antes de la muerte del abuelo de la chica. Después de todo, el mayordomo sabía de primera mano todo lo que había ocurrido.

El demonio aclaró que todo comenzó desde generaciones atrás, pero que Richard Serafer había sido quien logró descifrar cómo evitar que el ángel caído llevara a cabo el enlace final. Por supuesto, omitió toda aquella información innecesaria, así como la verdad sobre él mismo y los shinigamis, aunque dejó muy en claro que se enfrentaban a algo sobrenatural, casi sacado de una novela de fantasía y ocultismo.

Por último, explicó lo que había ocurrido ese día, lo que Demian acababa de hacer y el peligro que corrían con el ángel caído finalmente libre. Cuando dijo que Fer había muerto, Abby comenzó a llorar junto con Thomas, quien la rodeó con un brazo para consolarla un poco, pero ambos estaban devastados por la noticia y aunque el chofer ya sabía lo que había ocurrido, desconocía el cómo había sucedido, así que Ronald se encargó de explicarles, ya que había visto el cinematic record y conocía todos los detalles, sin embargo, la verdad sobre los hechos era todavía más difícil de aceptar.

-Lo siento mucho… perdón… no pude hacer nada –Susanna reunió todas sus fuerzas para decir eso, aunque le fue muy difícil ver a Thomas y Abby a los ojos. Se sentía impotente y los recuerdos de la muerte de Fer permanecían latentes- vi cómo pasó todo eso frente a mis ojos y… no pude hacer nada, soy… una inútil.

-No diga eso señorita, usted no tuvo la culpa… - Thomas trató de consolarla, pero Susanna lo interrumpió y se levantó del sillón, caminando hacia la ventana e intentando alejarse de todo aquello.

-No habría podido hacer algo para evitar que el muriera –ella dijo con un tono frío, escondiendo las lágrimas que luchaban por salir- pero si me hubiera negado a que se involucraran desde un principio, tal vez esto sería muy diferente. Hubo silencio por unos momentos y cuando por fin Susanna volvió a incorporarse al grupo, se paró junto a Sebastian, secó sus lágrimas y miró a Thomas y a Abby con seriedad.

-Ahora que saben todo, y lo que puede ocurrir, no los culparía si quisieran renunciar. No quiero arrastrarlos a una lucha que… es posible que tengamos perdida. No voy a dejar que desperdicien su vida.

Ronald se quedó muy serio y pensativo. A decir verdad, no había considerado con detenimiento, todas las implicaciones que la llegada del ángel podría traer. Su cabeza parecía un remolino, y los peores escenarios se hicieron presentes en su imaginación, al grado de ser casi insoportables, por lo que se levantó de su asiento y aflojó su corbata.

-Yo…. Necesito tomar aire. Enseguida vuelvo –y entonces salió de la casa para caminar un poco.

Hubo silencio por unos momentos. Abby y Thomas parecían estar asimilando lo que Sebastian y Susana acababan de decir, y de pronto, el señor Haggard habló con serenidad, como si estuviera pensando en voz alta.

-Desde que su abuelo vivía, tuve una sospecha de lo que ocurría. Fueron demasiadas coincidencias y sucesos difíciles de explicar, que comencé a especular sobre la naturaleza de todo –miró a Sebastian con complicidad. A pesar de no saber la verdad sobre el mayordomo, sabía que había algo sobrenatural en él, sin embargo, no era el momento de averiguarlo- sólo algo así podría haber causado todos esos accidentes, explosiones, muertes y cambios en el clima… además, todos esos libros de ocultismo, no podían ser indicativo de otra cosa.

-Thomas… ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes? –Susanna estaba sorprendida y se preguntaba qué más sabría el señor Haggard.

-Hice un juramento a su abuelo, sobre no interferir en las acciones de Sebastian y, pensé que a decir algo, podría afectar el resultado. Además, no quería mortificarla, señorita. Ya tiene una responsabilidad demasiado grande que cumplir –de pronto rio para sí mismo- aunque debo confesar que… la realidad supera por mucho a todo a todas mis conjeturas.

-Yo… no sé qué decir –Abby había permanecido en silencio, digiriendo la información que Sebastian acababa de darles. Sabía que tanto Susanna como su abuelo, estaban relacionados con algo peligroso, pero nunca pensó que fuera de tales magnitudes- todo es tan… irreal –miró a todos- difícil de creer, pero… al mismo tiempo, todo encaja perfectamente… -la chica volvió a sollozar y Thomas la abrazó con ternura, mientras Susanna se sentaba junto a ella y entre lágrimas volvía a lamentarse por lo ocurrido.

Un par de minutos después, Ronald regreso. Esta vez, traía la corbata desanudada y las mangas de la camisa arremangadas, señal de que estaba cansado y preocupado. Observó a todo por un instante y después miró a Susanna.

-Acabo de recibir un mensaje de William… parece que tardará en venir. Las cosas en estadio son… peor de lo que pensamos –se rascó la cabeza y miró hacia el suelo- también me dio instrucciones de quedarme aquí hasta que él regrese, como medida de seguridad.

-Sí, no hay problema… -dijo Susanna con cansancio- creo que todos estamos agotados. ¿Por qué no descansamos un poco? Me voy a dar un baño y…

-Deben tener hambre. Prepararé algo de comer –dijo Sebastian con una educada sonrisa- mientras tanto, descansen –miró a Thomas y a Abby.

Susanna quiso estar sola por un tiempo y después de bañarse, salió al balcón de su recámara, mirando hacia el jardín para distraerse un poco. Se sentía triste por lo que había sucedido con Fer y no dejaba de culparse. Además, tenía miedo por lo que estaba a punto de pasar y muchísimas dudas comenzaron a invadirla, así que bajó a la cocina, en busca de alguien con quien hablar, pero a medio camino, se topó con Sebastian, quien estaba esperándola en la sala. Se miraron por un momento y el demonio le indicó que se sentara.

-¿Me permite? –ella asintió y él se hincó frente a ella, tomando su mano herida con suavidad para ponerle una venda, no sin antes revisar que el corte no necesitara puntos.

Al asegurarse de que cerraría sola, comenzó con el vendaje. Sus movimientos fueron lentos y calculados, pendiente de que ella no sintiera dolor. Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna. Había sido un día difícil y Susanna parecía haber perdido todas sus energías.

Cuando Sebastian terminó, continuó sosteniendo su mano y sus ojos se enfocaron en la chica, como buscando su mirada y, cuando por fin la encontró, rompió el silencio con unas solemnes palabras.

-Discúlpeme, no pude anticipar lo que sucedería.

-Ninguno de nosotros habría podido. Esta vez, nos han sobrepasado por mucho.

-Y será la última vez. No podemos permitir que el Ángel caído lleve a cabo su plan. Además de ser una amenaza a mi honor como demonio, cumpliré el contrato que tenemos. Ese es mi juramento con usted –después puso en su frente la mano de la chica y con delicadeza le dio un suave beso en los nudillos.

-Te lo agradezco… -por un momento se quedó sin palabras y sólo pudo darle una afectuosa palmada en el hombro, en señal de simpatía- vamos a solucionar esto… -sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y de pronto se escucharon murmullos desde la cocina; Thomas, Abby y Ronald estaban allí, comiendo lo que Sebastian había preparado.

-Debe tener hambre. Si usted quiere, puedo llevarle un poco de comida al estudio…

-No, gracias –ella se negó con amabilidad- quiero… estar con alguien.

Dicho eso, Susanna caminó hacia la cocina, encontrándose con el shinigami y sus dos empleados, conversando, quienes le sonrieron en cuanto la vieron entrar. Detrás de ella, iba Sebastian apresurándose para servir un plato de comida para la chica.

-Filete Wellington con espárragos y puré de papá. Espero lo disfrute.

-Nunca pensé llegar a decir esto sobre las habilidades culinarias de tu… -Ronald miró a Susanna y luego a Sebastian- mayordomo… pero ¡esto está excelente!

-Sin duda… nunca me ha decepcionado-la chica rio un poco y tomó los cubiertos para comer.

Un par de minutos después, Thomas se retiró para descansar un poco y Sebastian preparó té para todos. La personalidad extrovertida y relajada de Ronald era justo lo que necesitaban para deshacerse de la tensión y el melancólico humor que Susanna y Abby tenían, pero a pesar de ello, el shinigami parecía más serio que de costumbre.

De pronto, Ronald se levantó del asiento, diciendo que daría una vuelta por los alrededores de la casa para asegurarse de que no hubiese nada sospechoso, mientras Susanna miró hacia la ventana suspirando. El jardín estaba iluminado, ya que el mayordomo acababa de encender las luces.

-Desde que llegue, lo que más me gustó de la casa, fue el jardín. Es tan grande y… parece que, a pesar de todo, permanece constante.

-A su abuelo le encantaba cuidar de él –puso una taza frente a Susanna y se sentó junto a ella- solía contarnos que su esposa, Eleanor, solía hacerlo antes de morir, y cuando ella ya no estuvo, sentía que podía pasar tiempo con ella al podar las flores. Pasaba las tardes en el jardín, hasta que anochecía, y entonces volvía a su estudio junto con Sebastian –hizo una pequeña pausa- ahora me puedo imaginar de qué hablaban todos los días –dijo muy pensativa.

Por su parte, Sebastian discretamente se retiró para arreglar los preparativos del funeral de Fer. Sería bueno darles un poco de espacio a ambas chicas para que continuaran charlando.

Casi una hora después, el demonio se dirigió a su habitación y se recostó en su cama, meditabundo sobre lo que les depararía un futuro cercano. No sabía qué esperar del ángel caído, ni cuando hacerlo, ya que podría aparecer en cualquier momento, o incluso, hacer el ritual para hacer en enlace final cuando él quisiera, y eso mismo era lo que ponía intranquilo a Sebastian.

De pronto, miró el cuadro que Susanna le obsequió. El mismo que estuvo alguna vez en la oficina de Richard Serafer.

No importaba cuántas veces lo mirara, siempre era la misma imagen: el viejo barrio de Greenwich en una mañana clara, con la luna y Venus asomándose por el cielo. Seis niños jugando con una espada de juguete mientras unos querubines los observan, pero desde las sombras, una criatura obscura los miraba.

La expresión en los ojos de cada personaje del cuadro era lo que le fascinaba; mientras los querubines miraban con recelo y cierto desprecio a los niños, el oscuro individuo, más que ser un espectador, parecía estar consciente de las intenciones de los querubines y al mismo tiempo parecía estar al acecho.

Algo más que le parecía intrigante en el cuadro, era que, aunque los niños estaban jugando, dos de ellos parecían estar distraídos con algo, mientras que los otros cuatro veían directo hacia la espada. Tal vez habría una historia detrás de ello, pero por el momento, Sebastian tenía otras cosas en qué pensar, así que tomó el diario del abuelo de Susanna y volvió a leerlo, esperando encontrar algo que les ayudara a detener al ángel caído.

Media hora después, Sebastian continuaba estudiando el diario de Richard Serafer, pero de pronto, se puso muy alerta y sus ojos de demonio se encendieron por un instante. Había detectado una presencia y enseguida camino con prisa hacia la entrada de la casa para enfrentar a aquel individuo.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió, se encontró con esa presencia familiar que no le era para nada grata. Un individuo con traje negro se acercaba con pasos firmes hacia la casa y, cuando estuvieron a escasos metros de distancia, ambos se miraron a los ojos con un gesto serio.

-Señor Spears… –Sebastian lo miró con desdén- tenía la esperanza de no volverlo a ver, al menos por el resto del día.

-Oh, estoy seguro de ello, pero de hecho, tengo algunos asuntos que atender aquí.

-Por supuesto - el demonio sonrió con hipocresía y después miro al shinigami con una expresión de superioridad- entonces… ¿su visita aquí es por negocios, o por placer? –era claro que buscaba enojar a William, pero de pronto una diminuta sonrisa estuvo a punto de asomarse en el rostro del Supervisor y sus ojos brillaron por un instante antes de contestar.

-Un poco de las dos, para ser franco –en ese momento los ojos de Sebastian se encendieron de un color rosado, mirando al otro sujeto de manera amenazadora, no obstante, el shinigami se limitó a dedicarle una mirada triunfal- ahora, si me disculpas, quiero hablar con Susanna… -dio tres pasos hacia el frente, para entrar a la casa, pero el demonio no se movió y aprovechó su cercanía para mirarlo con seriedad.

-Sólo recuerda que, al final, yo me quedaré con su alma –habló en voz baja, casi susurrando, y William sintió unas tremendas ganas de golpearlo, pero se contuvo y optó por la vía diplomática de las palabras, sin embargo, antes de poder decir algo más, alguien se acercó a ellos.

-¿Sucede algo? –era una voz preocupada.

-Nada, señorita –Sebastian miró a Susanna con una sonrisa muy amable- noté que el señor Spears había llegado y vine a abrirle la puerta.

-Claro… -ella arqueó una ceja- es sorprendente lo bien que se llevan ustedes dos- dijo sarcásticamente y se acercó a ellos.

-Vine en cuanto pude –el shinigami dijo con formalidad, pero de pronto, otra voz, proveniente del garaje se escuchó.

-¡Jefe!- Ronald se apresuró para acercarse a William- creí que tardaría más en venir. ¿Han terminado los trabajos en el estadio?

-Así es… -el Supervisor estaba de pie, justo en la entrada de la casa y miró hacia su subordinado y después volteó a ver a Susanna- ¿me disculpas un momento? Tengo que hablar con Ronald

-Claro… te espero en la sala –Susanna le mostró una sonrisa cálida y caminó hacia la sala, indicándole a Sebastian un par de cosas.

Dejando la puerta entreabierta detrás de él, William caminó junto con el otro shinigami, unos metros frente a la casa. Allí, ambos hablaron seriedad por un par de minutos. El Supervisor esperaba un informe detallado de lo que había ocurrido.

-…Y eso fue lo que pasó mientras ustedes no estuvieron. Salieron del portal en el momento preciso. De no haber sido así, probablemente no estaríamos ninguno de nosotros aquí. En cuanto llegamos, Susanna y el demonio se encargaron de contarles todo lo relacionado con el Ángel a Thomas y a Abby. Todo, excepto nuestras identidades, y obviamente la de Sebastian, aunque me da la impresión de que el señor Haggard sospecha algo.

-Ya veo… ¿y el cinematic de Ferdinand?

-Fue recolectado correctamente. De pronto apareció en mi lista de personas por morir y fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que iba a pasar. Parece que Sebastian ya hizo lo arreglos para el funeral y…- hizo una pequeña pausa, mostrando un gesto de preocupación y pesar- todos están muy afectados por lo que pasó y con Susanna en ese estado de ánimo, no creo que podamos lograr gran cosa.

-Entiendo. Ha sido un día difícil –William respiró hondo y después continuó- el despacho es un caos. Tuvimos que pedir el apoyo de otros departamentos, e incluso de las oficinas de Canterbury y Oxford.

-¡Wow! No habíamos trabajado así desde la última guerra mundial.

-Así es, pero no es para menos. El estadio tenía una capacidad de más de 40,000 personas. Fue casi un milagro que los decesos fuesen muchos menos –hizo una pequeña pausa y miró hacia el cielo- 4,579 fueron recolectada el día de hoy en el estadio. Hubo 10,837 heridos y aproximadamente unos 300 de ellos morirán en las próximas horas. Eso, además de la carga habitual de trabajo.

-Vaya… esto debe ser el atentado más mortífero de los últimos años… sin duda, eso significará muchas horas extras para todo el personal –había cierto aire de derrota en la voz de Ronald y por primera vez en el tiempo que llevaba allí, William notó lo cansado que se veía el muchacho. Ya no llevaba la corbata puesta y había ojeras debajo de sus ojos, que no brillaban como de costumbre. Sin duda estaría agotado- ¿qué vamos a hacer? –de pronto exclamó hacia el viento, como si estuviese hablando para él mismo, sin esperar una respuesta concreta.

-Enfoquémonos un problema a la vez. Si el ángel tuviese intensiones de hacer el enlace con urgencia, ya lo había hecho. Debe estar esperando algo para hacerlo, y algo me dice que ese algo está relacionado con Susanna, así que nuestra mejor opción es permanecer a su lado por el momento –Ronald asintió y William miró hacia la casa, suspirando y sintiendo un dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a punzar en su nuca – tienes hasta mañana para entregar el informe por escrito. Mientras, puedes irte a casa.

-¿En verdad? –Ronald parecía sorprendido y muy aliviado al escuchar las palabras de su jefe. Estaba seguro de que tendría que trabajar horas extras- gracias, señor… eh, ¿piensa quedarse a montar guardia?

-Es posible. Tengo que hablar con Susanna primero -miró otra vez hacia la casa, preocupado por la chica- y si es el caso, tal vez tenga que permanecer aquí hasta mañana, además… -el Supervisor parecía preocupado. Claramente estaba considerando las desventajas de todo ello.

-Vaya, toda la noche ¿eh? –la voz de Ronald fue traviesa y una sonrisa pícara invadió su rostro mientras veía a su jefe, quien se acomodó las gafas compulsivamente y lo miró de manera severa.

-Quiero tu reporte mañana a primera hora en mi escritorio –su actitud cambió radicalmente, volviéndose más frío y malhumorado.

-¡Claro!- sabía que se había metido en terreno escabroso, así que se apresuró a irse- …hasta mañana jefe, que descanse… eh no, quiero decir que no descanse... digo… –William alzó una ceja en señal de enojo e impaciencia- lo veo mañana en la oficina.

Un momento después, Ronald desapareció tras un zumbido y William respiró hondo mirando hacia el piso, negando con la cabeza. Cuando por fin el Supervisor entró a la casa, caminó hacia la sala, donde Susanna lo esperaba. Estaba muy concentrada leyendo un libro.

Sin pensarlo mucho, se acercó y se sentó junto a ella, prácticamente dejándose caer por el cansancio. Había sido un día espantoso en más de un sentido. Además, el haber ido a la dimensión demoniaca lo había agotado y, aunque en cuanto estuvo de vuelta se repuso un poco, la recolección de almas en el estadio había sido por demás extenuante. Por otro lado, también estaba el trabajo acumulado en la oficina, sin embargo, al mando de la operación contra el ángel, podía delegar responsabilidades.

-Quería hacerte un té, pero después pensé que te caería mejor un café –Susanna señaló la taza en la mesa de centro.

-Te lo agradezco –William dijo con amabilidad, pero el cansancio se notaba en su voz y en seguida le dio un buen sorbo al café- ¿qué lees?

-Es el diario de mi abuelo… bueno, uno de ellos. Sé que debe haber algo útil aquí, pero… –suspiró- no lo encuentro. Para ser honesta, no sé qué estoy buscando, además hay muchas cosas que no entiendo, porque están en otro idioma.

-¿Puedo? –miró el libro y después a Susanna. Después tomó el diario y comenzó a hojearlo- se parece al que tiene esa bestia que tienes como mayordomo.

-Sí, él tiene uno en su resguardo, como precaución. Lo que hay escrito ahí es… maldad pura.

-¿Te molestaría si me lo llevo para estudiarlo? –de pronto se mostró muy serio- tal vez pueda encontrar algo útil.

-Todo tuyo.

-Te lo gradezco.

William volvió a hojear el diario y después lo puso en su regazo. Ya no llevaba puesto el saco del traje, aunque conservaba el chaleco abrochado, todavía haciéndolo ver casualmente elegante. Con cuidado se aflojó el nudo de la corbata y se relajó un poco mientras se recargaba en el asiento, cerrando sus ojos por un instante.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo por unos momentos. Susanna estaba preocupada por él, pero el verlo así junto a ella, la calmó un poco. Observó sus apuestas facciones y lo varonil que se veía con ese gesto de aparente calma, pero ella sabía que, en el fondo, estaría preocupado por el ángel. Era la primera vez que lo veía así, con los ojos cerrados y respirando con calma, mostrándose vulnerable, al menos por un rato.

Por un instante, Susanna quiso olvidarse de todo y disfrutar de la compañía del shinigami, en un silencio cómodo y su cercanía. Algo extrañamente reconfortante después de lo que había ocurrido. Se sentía triste, pero en ese momento, también había algo dentro de ella que la invitaba a sonreír.

La chica continuó reflexionando un poco más, hasta que los ojos del shinigami se enfocaron en ella, y se avergonzó un poco por haber permanecido tanto tiempo observándolo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –William inclinó un poco la cabeza, para acercarse a ella y verla mejor. El sol ya se había ocultado y la chimenea de la sala estaba encendida, iluminando un poco el cuarto.

-Creo que sí –dijo un poco confundida, también recargándose en el respaldo del sillón para descansar y mirando hacia el techo- estoy triste, me siento impotente y nerviosa, tengo miedo y al mismo tiempo tengo mucha determinación, pero no sé qué hacer… -suspiró- pero, al menos por ahora, siento que… -lo miró a los ojos- puedo relajarme…

-Hazlo –él respondió con serenidad- no creo suceda algo más el día de hoy.

-Espero que no… pero… ¿qué fue lo que pasó con ustedes?

-Se abrió un portal en el suelo. Lo mismo que ocurrió contigo y ese… demonio, nos pasó a Grell y a mí. Terminamos en una dimensión demoniaca-recordó las inquietantes imágenes de aquel lugar y su mirada se ensombreció. Después, volteó la mirada hacia el fuego de la chimenea- no teníamos idea de cómo salir de allí, y por cada segundo que pasamos en ese lugar, nuestra fuerza nos abandonaba poco a poco. Debo reconocer que, si no hubiera sido por… -hizo un gesto de desaprobación- Sebastian, tal vez no habríamos podido regresar. Por eso le estoy agradecido. Por eso, y porque evitó que tú también cayeras ahí –la volvió a mirar a los ojos con alivio- habría sido fatal para un humano.

-¿Cómo era ese lugar? –ella sintió curiosidad.

-Bizarro, parecía que nunca había visto los rayos del sol. Hacía calor y se escuchaban ruidos que ni siquiera quiero imaginar de qué eran, pero también había edificios en ruinas, calles empedradas y… demonios. No era una vista espeluznante, pero tan sólo estar allí, producía escalofríos, como si no hubiese esperanza alguna.

-¿Les pasó algo más en ese lugar? –Susanna comenzó a preocuparse. Tal vez había algo que William no le estaba diciendo.

-Nada, sólo el constante debilitamiento. El diario de tu abuelo ayudó a Sebastian para hacer un portal de vuelta y… me alegro de haber regresado cuando lo hicimos. No sé qué hubiera pasado si hubiésemos permanecido ahí por más tiempo –hubo un momento de silencio- habría querido regresar antes…

William la miró con cierta compasión y pesar, después volteó a mirada hacia la herida que Susanna tenía en la mano. Con elegantes movimientos se quitó los guantes de cuero negro de las manos y tomó uno de los brazos de la chica, apenas rozando con sus dedos el contorno de las heridas hechas por las ataduras. Luego, tomó su otro brazo y miró el vendaje en la mano, hecho a la perfección y cubriendo la herida para que no se infectara.

-Hizo un buen trabajo con el vendaje -indudablemente se refería a Sebastian. La expresión del shinigami era seria, pero sus ojos eran amables y sinceros.

-No es una herida tan grande y parece que no necesito puntos –la chica quería evitar que William se preocupara más de la cuenta. Sabía que ya debía tener demasiadas presiones encima, como para darle más motivos de intranquilidad.

Susanna sólo obtuvo un sonido gutural acompañado de un suspiro por parte del Supervisor, quien continuaba mirando la herida. Después, pasó su mano por el rostro de la chica, acercándose más a ella. De inmediato, Susanna sintió cómo la temperatura en su rostro se elevaba, pero el shinigami lo pasó por alto. Estaba muy concentrado examinando sus heridas: un moretón en el pómulo, la nariz hinchada y un pequeño corte en el labio inferior. Fue un momento silencioso e íntimo y el corazón de la chica se aceleró todavía más al notar lo cerca que estaba de él.

Con mucho cuidado, acarició el pómulo de la chica con el pulgar, como si inconscientemente tratara de desaparecer el golpe.

-¿Te duele?

-Sólo un poco –ella sonrió y disfrutó el roce de sus yemas recorriendo su rostro hasta llegar a su labio, donde se detuvo por unos segundos. La mirada penetrante del shinigami la ponía cada vez más nerviosa y él, por el contrario, parecía estar tomándose su tiempo, contemplándola con calma.

De pronto, la mente de William se quedó prácticamente en blanco y por alguna razón, parecía no ser capaz de quitarle los ojos de encima a la chica, recorriendo el contorno de sus labios y deseado acercarse más a ella, hasta que volvió en sí y con mirada inocente, volvió a preguntarle.

-¿Y… aquí?

-No lo suficiente, como para que no me beses –sonrió pícaramente, esperando a que Will lo hiciera.

Un segundo después, el shinigmi tomó la barbilla de la chica y se acercó más para besar sus labios con suavidad. No quería causarle molestias en la herida y al notarlo, Susanna hizo un pequeño movimiento, acercándose más a él para besarlo como ella quería.

Comprendiendo el mensaje, Will la besó lentamente, pero de manera más profunda, mientras acariciaba su rostro, desde la barbilla hacia la mejilla y después su cuello, haciendo que ella gimiera al sentir de pronto el contacto con sus dedos y su piel sensible.

Cuando por fin se separaron, ella sonrió mirándolo a los ojos con cariño y él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, rodeándola con sus brazos para abrazarla mientras ella se acurrucaba en su pecho.

Permanecieron así por unos minutos, hasta que William rompió el silencio y con voz seria habló.

-Si el ángel quisiera hacer el enlace, podría hacerlo en cualquier momento.

-Debe estar esperando por algo -ella susurró, sintiendo cómo el pecho de Will se movía cada vez que respiraba, casi arrullándola- o alguien… -de inmediato sintió el brazo del shinigami abrazarla con más fuerza.

-Eso me temo –la voz del supervisor fue seca y ella comenzó a juguetear con su corbata- lo cierto es que… no ha venido por ti. Creo que podemos estar seguros por ahora, pero no sé por cuánto tiempo.

-Necesitamos descubrir la fecha y… -hizo una pausa y después tragó pesado- lo que quiere hacer conmigo. Eso debe ser la clave.

Por un momento, William pensó en lo peor que podía pasar y una gran angustia lo invadió. Además, el cansancio comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más presente y se vio tentado a quedarse dormido allí, en el sofá, teniendo a Susanna en brazos, pero pronto abandonó la idea, se inclinó un poco y besó con ternura el cabello de la chica, para después ponerse de pie.

-Por el momento, lo más prudente será marcharme, pero antes debo enviar un mensaje –acomodó su corbata y se pudo nuevamente los guantes- quisiera que alguien de la oficina se quede aquí por si… -Susanna estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero otra voz los interrumpió.

-No creo que eso sea necesario –Sebastian caminó hacia la sala- conmigo será suficiente para cuidar de la señorita –el demonio miró al shinigami con cierta persuasión en sus ojos.

-Sebastian… creí haberte dicho que…

-Que no quería ser molestada –interrumpió el mayordomo- pero me pareció prudente informarle que el servicio funerario de Fer, será mañana a las diez de la mañana.

-Entiendo… gracias –Susanna miró hacia la chimenea, recordando lo que pasó y William se quedó pensativo por un momento.

-Quizás tengas razón –el Supervisor habló con seriedad, recordando el caos que era el despacho de los shinigamis en ese momento- en ese caso, te veré mañana en el velorio.

-Sí… ve a descansar –Susanna se levantó del sillón y se acercó a Will- te ves muy cansado…por cierto, ¿no tienes hambre? Dudo que hayas comido algo en todo el día… ¿quieres algo de cenar?

-Yo… -eso sorprendió mucho al shinigami. No podía recordar la última vez que alguien le había dicho eso y, en efecto, no había comido nada, pero el cansancio era más fuerte y estuvo a punto de rechazar la oferta, pero Sebastian lo interrumpió.

-Señorita, estoy seguro de que el señor Spears está muy cansado y debe estar ansioso de regresar a casa… -la voz del mayordomo parecía insistente.

-Vaya… que preocupado estás por él –había un poco de hartazgo en la voz de la chica.

-Lo siento, pero debo partir –la actitud fría y distante de William había regresado, y mientras acomodaba sus lentes, miró a la chica- pero… me sentiría muy honrado si me acompañaras hasta la puerta.

-Claro –ella sonrió y caminó junto con él, pero no sin antes indicarle a Sebastian que no saliera de la casa y que la esperara en la sala, dejándolo sin más remedio que acceder.

Susanna abrió la puerta para salir junto con el shinigami. No quería que el demonio escuchara su conversación, aunque sabía que eso era algo difícil de lograr. De cualquier modo, quiso poner un poco más de distancia entre ellos.

-Te veré mañana en el velorio… -William miró hacia el cielo, parecía que estaba a punto de llover- me gustaría tener una reunión con todos para determinar la posible fecha del enlace y…. ver si podemos descubrir algo más, pero me temo que habrá mucho trabajo que hacer en la oficina, al menos durante el día. Los informes deben estar listos a más tardar a las seis de la tarde, así que… ¿te parece si nos reunimos pasado mañana?

-Sí ¿en la mañana estaría bien? –el asintió.

-Lamento haber declinado tu invitación, pero mañana debo llegar a la oficina antes de las 6 de la mañana –hizo una pausa y Susanna frunció el ceño. En verdad trabajaba demasiado, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las palabras del shinigami- en especial, si tengo esperanzas de que tú no rechaces mi invitación a cenar.

-¿Lo dices en serio? -¿cómo podía dudar de él? Tan sólo con ver su expresión seria, parecía que estaba solicitando una audiencia con el Primer Ministro- creí que tenías mucho trabajo.

-Lo tengo. Es por eso que comenzaré temprano. Mi hora de salida es a las 6 de la tarde, pero anticipo todo tipo de contratiempos, así que muy probablemente salga a las 8. Puedo pasar por ti a las 8:30, si aceptas mi invitación.

-Por supuesto –ella sonrió. Adoraba cómo William parecía ser tan atento y serio al mismo tiempo, como si fuera detallista sin siquiera haberlo planeado.

-Entonces te veré mañana –tomó la mano de Susanna con suavidad y su expresión se relajó antes de darle un suave y educado beso en el dorso.

Por un instante, la chica sintió un vuelco en el estómago, junto con muchísimas emociones dentro de su pecho, y lo único que pudo hacer es rodearlo con los brazos y besarlo con todas las ganas que tenía, a lo que él respondió tomando su cintura y acariciando su espalda. Sus respiraciones se volvieron poco a poco más agitadas y el shingami luchó por mantener sus manos lo más quietas posible, pero la manera en la que ella lo besaba, lo hacía difícil. De pronto, una pequeña gota de lluvia cayó en la frente de Susanna, seguida de otras dos que cayeron en el cuello de William, y fue entonces que se separaron.

-Debo… irme… -él dijo mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-Está bien –ella asintió, viendo cómo se daba la vuelta, listo para marcharse y de pronto, dijo de manera espontánea- sueña conmigo… -hubo silencio por un instante y él se quedó inmóvil, dándole la espalda, por lo que Susanna no pudo ver su expresión. Un instante después William volteó con lentitud para mirarla de reojo.

-Siempre… -y después desapareció.

El siguiente día, Susanna se despertó temprano y sin muchas ganas, caminó hacia el vestidor en busca de ropa para el funeral de Fer. Parecía que el luto era parte de su vida desde que llegó a Londres.

Al servicio funerario asistieron sólo Abby, el Sr. Haggard, los shingiamis, Sebastian y Susanna. Fue un entierro solitario, triste y en silencio. La melancolía podía sentirse en el ambiente y ocasionalmente, se podían escuchar los sollozos de las chicas.

Thomas también lloró, pero lo hizo en silencio, permaneciendo al lado de Abby, quien estaba en verdad devastada y fue entonces que Susanna supo lo cercanos que eran, así que, una vez que el ataúd fue sepultado, fue a abrazarla, como si quisiera llevarse todo su dolor, aun sabiendo que sería en vano.

Una vez terminada la ceremonia, los empleados regresaron al auto y los shinigamis se fueron, no sin antes darles el pésame, siendo William el último en desaparecer del cementerio, ya que quiso estar seguro de que Susanna estuviera bien y finalmente se despidió diciéndole "te veré en la noche", dejando a la chica con cierta preocupación, ya que, a pesar de sus acciones, su actitud parecía distante y abstraída.

Desde cerca, Sebastian observaba toda la escena y cuando estuvo sólo con su ama, la miró de una manera muy peculiar, como si intentara comprender algo y con una cálida sonrisa se le acercó para acompañarla hacia el auto, ofreciéndole su brazo para que se recargara mientras se iban.

Mientras eso ocurría, en la dimensión de los shinigamis reinaba el desconcierto y la inquietud. Desde el día anterior, con la explosión en el Stamford bridge, la División de Gestión y Envío se vio rebasada por el trabajo, y varios trabajadores provenientes de Oxford y Canterbury acudieron como apoyo al trabajo de recolección de almas. Con casi 48 horas de anticipación, el Supervisor de dicha sección, notificó a los altos mandos de una posible eventualidad, que causaría la muerte de miles de personas, así que se tomaron las medidas pertinentes para que las recolecciones se hicieran en tiempo y forma. Dentro del comunicado de William T. Spears, se puntualizaba la posibilidad de que demonios tipo D aparecieran, por lo que un gran operativo se llevó a cabo.

Noticias de lo ocurrido se esparcieron por las oficinas de todo el mundo, sin embargo, la tarea especial que se les asignó a William, Grell y Ronald, era de máxima confidencialidad, por lo que nadie supo a ciencia cierta la razón detrás del incidente. Naturalmente, los rumores comenzaron a esparcirse.

Lo último que querían los altos mandos, era crear pánico. Sin embargo, el informe que el Supervisor entregó con respecto a la aparición del ángel, logró causar alarma y ordenaron una junta de emergencia a las doce del día. La reunión duró exactamente una hora. Gracias a los innumerables años que William llevaba trabajando allí, pudo anticipar los cuestionamientos de sus superiores, planteando posibles soluciones y estrategias, cuyo fin era solucionar el problema.

Puntual y escrupuloso como siempre, el Supervisor explicó la evolución de la situación, los acontecimientos que ocurrieron el día anterior y fue muy tajante al aclarar que la única opción viable para deshacerse del enemigo, sería el hacer uso de saberes ancestrales relacionados con aquellos mitos olvidados por el hombre; esos que resultan ser ciertos y que hablan de criaturas condenadas a las más profundas oscuridades.

Para ello, la vía más rápida, sería continuar cooperando con Susanna Serafer, quien poseía un elemento clave para solucionar el entramado, además, representaba un vínculo de gran importancia para los shinigamis, ya que, al tener un contrato con un demonio, podría facilitar una posible alianza, en caso de tener que enfrentar las últimas consecuencias del enlace…

Tras exponer la situación y recibir una reprimenda por parte de los altos mandos, William regresó a su oficina, con mucha más presión encima de la que ya tenía. Debía generar resultados y se le había asignado una fecha límite para ello.

Desde que despertó esa mañana, supo que la reunión no sería fácil y el estrés se hizo presente desde las 5:45 AM, cuando puso un pie dentro de la oficina y lo recibieron dos pilas de reportes por firmar en su escritorio, junto con una caja entera de formularios y requisiciones para archivar los cinematic records y autorizar a los empleados de la biblioteca las horas extras de trabajo para hacerlo.

No sería un día fácil para William y, a pesar de haber adelantado gran parte de su trabajo en el trascurso de cuatro horas, la preocupación lo atosigaba, así que, tras haber sido autorizado para realizar las acciones pertinentes con el fin de evitar el Enlace Final, tomó una decisión sin precedentes.

-Adelante –dijo el Supervisor cuando escuchó a alguien tocando la puerta de su oficina.

-¿Nos llamaste, Will? –Grell entró a la oficina junto con Ronald.

-Sí –sus ojos reflejaban gran determinación, mientras que su rostro permanecía inexpresivo- a partir de las seis de la tarde del día de hoy, tenemos 48 horas para encontrar una solución al problema del ángel caído –sus dos subordinados lo miraron con estupefacción.

-Pero Will, no sabemos por dónde comenzar y… -Grell parecía preocupado.

-Tengo en mis manos algo que podría sernos útil –tomó el diario de Richard Serafer- además, he recibido autorización para acceder a los archivos antiguos en la biblioteca.

-¿La sección restringida? –Ronald parecía estar impresionado- ¿quiere decir que podremos consultar…?

-Tal vez no fui claro al decir recibí autorización, hablando en primera persona del singular –tanto Grell como Ronald se mostraron decepcionados. Sólo unos cuantos shinigamis habían tenido acceso a la sección restringida en los últimos dos mil años- lo que necesito que ustedes hagan, y debo reconocer que fue una decisión compleja, es revisar y firmar los reportes de las recolecciones de ayer, así como llenar los formularios con requisiciones para el departamento de catalogación. Todo debe estar listo para las seis de la tarde.

-¡Will, querido! Estoy tan feliz de que reconozcas mi trabajo y…

-Honestamente… -se acomodó las gafas- por desgracia, son los más capacitados para dicha tarea. Sus continuos fallos al momento de entregar reportes, debe haberlos familiarizado con todo tipo de errores en los mismos. Es por eso, que ustedes son los más calificados para este trabajo, y entre dos, confío en que todo estará listo antes de las seis. En cuanto al señor Knox, supongo que sus diversos contactos en las múltiples divisiones del despacho, -lo miró con cierto reproche- le hayan servido para aprender a llenar formularios.

-¡Cuente con ello jefe!

-Regresaré a las cinco de la tarde; antes del cierre para entregar el informe de las defunciones de ayer. Si hay algún contratiempo, cualquier que este sea –eso último lo dijo con más énfasis- notifíquenlo cuanto antes al bibliotecario y él me lo hará saber. ¿Alguna pregunta? –ninguno dijo algo más- entonces, los veré en un par de horas- y sin decir más, desapareció de la oficina.

-Vaya… nunca creí ver el día en el que Will nos confiara con su trabajo –Grelll caminó y se sentó en la silla del Supervisor- ¡Oh, pero que felicidad! ¡Siempre supe que me observaba desde las sombras!

-Creo que... no tuvo otra opción –Ronald lo miró con escepticismo y después miró hacia uno de los muebles de la oficina- pero, me pregunto si… ¿esto significa que podemos utilizar su cafetera? –dijo mientras veía la sofisticada máquina para hacer café- siempre tuve curiosidad por probar uno de estos…

Algunos minutos después, William caminaba por la biblioteca de cinematic records. Sentía cierta aprehensión al haber delegado parte de sus responsabilidades, sin embargo, Grell y Ronald eran de los mejores empleados del despacho y eran a quienes les tenía más confianza, así que pudo tranquilizarse un poco. Desde la noche anterior, pudo encontrar un par de anotaciones interesantes en el diario del abuelo de Susanna, pero quería corroborar todo con los documentos de la antigüedad. Cuando llegó a la sección restringida, el guardián de la puerta lo miró de arriba hacia abajo, con actitud inquisidora.

-El Supervisor de la División de Gestión y Envío en persona. Los altos mandos deben tenerte en alta estima, como para permitirte entrar a esta sección. Especialmente, cuando el despacho completo está hasta el tope de trabajo.

-Tan sólo realizo la tarea que se me asignó.

-Y me pregunto qué será… -de pronto las puertas se abrieron, mostrando un enorme pasillo con acabados de madera oscura, todos con estantes enormes que contenían libros y cinematic records.

-Limítate a hacer tu trabajo –William se acomodó las gafas y entró en busca de los registros más antiguos.

Buscó referencias e información sobre los ángeles caídos y brujería antigua; cualquier cosa que pudiera serles útil y la sección restringida de la biblioteca contenía los cinematic records de aquellas personas que vivieron los primeros años de la humanidad de primera mano, así como las supersticiones, fetichismo, ocultismo y saberes que se habían perdido con el paso del tiempo. Casualmente, los que más les hacían falta en ese momento.

Gracias al diario del abuelo de Susanna, pudo seguir un par de pistas, pero la más importante fue una que hacía especial referencia a un objeto en particular; uno que ni los cinematic records ni el diario nombraban o mencionaban detalladamente, pero que, con el ritual adecuado, podía convertirse en un arma mucho más poderosa que un death scythe.

De inmediato, William pensó en que la frase que aparecía en las cartas de Richad Serafer: _Congregati septem, adducebunt illum. Dum Deus sit mortus, tantum gladius et diabolus praebalebunt adversus eum_ ;Los siete reunidos lo traerán. Mientras dios esté muerto, sólo la espada y el diablo podrán contra él. Dios sigue muerto y nosotros lo hemos matado

Después de hacer lagunas conjeturas, el shinigami se convenció de que ese objeto debía tratarse de la espada, pero que por alguna razón no se nombraba como tal, sino se le daba el nombre en latín de ultimum spiritum, y que se repetía varias veces en algo que parecía ser un conjuro. Si pudieran hacerse de ese objeto, estarían mucho más cerca de poder hacerle frente al ángel.

William se recargó en el respaldo de la silla donde estaba sentado, suspirando con cierto alivio y ansioso por la reunión del día siguiente, donde seguramente descifrarían lo que ultimum spiritum significaba.

Con una expresión sería y satisfecho con la sensación del deber cumplido, el Supervisor salió de la sección restringida y regresó a su oficina, casi exactamente a las cinco de la tarde. Justo a tiempo para preparar el cierre administrativo de las recolecciones.

Una vez en su oficina, se encontró con que Grell y Ronald parecían agotados y, a pesar de ser dos, no avanzaban con el trabajo tan rápido como él hubiese esperado. Refunfuñando, se unió a ellos para terminar de revisar los reportes, mientras los otros dos se hacían cargo de los formularios.

Quince minutos antes de las seis de la tarde, la pila de reportes se había terminado y sólo faltaba redactar el documento correspondiente para cumplir con los requerimientos de la oficina, algo que William podía hacer en menos de cinco minutos, así que envió a Grell y a Ronald a archivar los reportes y entregar los formularios terminados a la oficina de catalogación.

Tres minutos antes de las seis de la tarde, el Supervisor entregaba el documento con el cierre administrativo del día anterior. Durante el considerable número de años que llevaba en el cargo, nunca había entregado un trabajo o documento después de la fecha y hora indicados; algo de lo que se sentía orgulloso, a pesar de que eso significara el haber invertido un gran número de horas extra de trabajo.

Cuando estuvo de vuelta en su oficina, se sentó en su silla para ordenar sus ideas y notó que todavía había un gran número de formularios que llenar, por lo que tomó su pluma fuente y comenzó a escribir una nota.

" _Querida Susanna:_

 _Espero que el funeral no haya afectado tu estado de ánimo de manera negativa, y si lo hizo, confío en que haya mejorado durante el trascurso del día._

 _El motivo de este mensaje, es para pedirte algo muy importante, pero que al mismo tiempo me apena muchísimo: ¿podríamos reunirnos a las 9 de la noche, en vez de la 8:30? Me temo que aún me faltan un par de horas para terminar con el trabajo pendiente y no quisiera cancelar nuestra cita, por lo que te pido por favor, que vayas a las 9 de la noche a la dirección que anotaré al reverso. Ahí estaré esperándote con ansias._

 _Con las muestras más sinceras de consideración y respeto, me despido._

 _Atentamente._

 _William T. Spears"_

Una vez terminado el mensaje, el shinigami llamó a uno de sus mensajeros especiales y ató el papel a su pata, observando mientras desparecía en el horizonte. Después se dispuso a prepararse una taza de café para continuar con el trabajo, notando que alguien había hecho uso de su cafetera…

 _ **Notas de la autora.**_

 _ **Estamos en la recta final de esta historia, y de corazón espero que les esté gustando. Esta vez tardé mucho en actualizar, y les pido una disculpa, pero tuve que asegurarme de comenzar a atar cavos sueltos y acomodar las cosas para llegar la conclusión de la historia, y eso me tomó un poco de tiempo, porque repasé todo, desde el inicio. Además, esta vez me costó más trabajo escribir a Sebastian, así que eso me demoró más, pero aquí está la actulización.**_

 _ **Para los seguidores de la banda sonora del fanfic, les comento que la escena entre Will y Susanna frente a la chimenea, queda muy bien con "You and me" de Lifehouse.**_

 _ **Chocolattie: ¿En verdad? Bueno, sirve que practicaste tu inglés xD. Sí, usualmente hago versiones en español e inglés… así tengo más lectores jeje Muchas gracias por el review! De verdad me animé mucho al leerlo, aunque hasta ahorita pude contestar, por todo lo que tardé en actualizar _ creo que es raro ver un fic de Will que no sea yaoi, así que bueno, al menos en eso también es original mi historia. Es taaaan… ay no sé cómo describir a Will… tiene tanto potencial para ser u amor con patas… pero es todo frío y serio… ¡Saludos!**_


End file.
